One Piece New Nakama
by BTolson23
Summary: Talon, the man with the Eki Eki No Mi: Model Dragon, restarts his adventures with his boat, Crow. Eventually, Talon forms a crew called Dragon Claw, however, will the past repeat for Talon? What secrets does he hold? How will they affect Dragon Claw?
1. Character Sheet

note: OH MY!! I have enough characters to be getting along with for a good while. SO THANK YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS AND/OR PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED CHARACTERS

Hi, now before I get my One Piece fan fiction started. I gonna offer readers the chance to include characters of there own in it. Now i know this has been done before, but i like to give people the chance to get their own characters in a story. Although the positions aren't the main ones like navigator or Cook. You'll see the ones below. I want a nice big crew for my fic. If there is only one or two characters that have been submitted, its fine, as I can use them with my default crew. Anywho, my rambling has gone on long enough. Although i am also open to ship names, i'll choose the best one. Oh, and first come first serve basis.

The positions available:

Second Mate: Only answers to First Mate and Captain - Taken by MattTheLegend

Helmsman: Steers the ship. - Taken by BeeBee Forthwright

Lookout - Taken by LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Assistant Cook - Taken by Raidentensho

Councilor - Taken by Magi

Rigger: Person who raise the sails and ties the ship to the dock. - Taken by Magi

Quartermaster: Overseeing ship preparations and tells them when they can set off. - Taken by Nezimimaru

Blacksmith: Maintains all the equipment, weapons and armor of the crew. - Dthehalfdragon

Tailor: Mends clothes Taken by TsubakiTwilight

Assistant Doctor - Taken by Cocoasit

Scholar: Researcher and has lots of knowledge. - Munchlax Jr.

Chronicler: Records the crew's adventures - Taken by Yajuu-Kikuishi

Merchant: Keeps a record of crew's inventory and money. - Taken by beyond-the-oaks

Cabin Boy/Girl: 2 spaces for this one. - 1 taken by Yellowchris, 1 take by beyond-the-oaks (All slots filled)

Infantry: - 1 taken by RIOSHI, 1 taken by Mavrik Zero, 1 Taken by LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, 1 taken Nezumimaru, 1 Taken by Newtilator, 1 taken by Magi.

All Characters can have whatever power you wish, as long as its believable. So, yes, devil fruits are aloud, even real ones. All in All the crew will be made up of 30 characters if all the positions are filled. Anyway, the character skeleton:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Appearance:

History: Enough for me to work on in the story

Dream:

Power if any:

Weapon if any:

Crew Position:

Personality:

Other:

If you want your character secret from others, PM me, if not, just post it as a review.

I will credit all members characters which i use when they get introduced in the story. Yes, they may be quite later in the story, but they will come. DO NOT WORRY!


	2. Prelude

(The Character sheet is still open if you want to submit a character. Their won't really be a deadline. It'll be open till all the positions get filled or I finish the story. On to the Prelude!)

Captain Zira sat by her desk, writing on some forms. She was old, and wore the standard uniform of the Marine Captains. Zira wore glasses which were perched on the edge of her nose. The office was nice looking, with sea colored walls and pictures of marines all along the walls. On the left of her desk, sat an odd looking snail. It was a Den Den Mushi, and allowed people to contact each other from far away.

It was the Den Den Mushi which rang now, and it's body started shaking. Zira grunted, and picked up the receiver which was lying on top of it's shell.

"Marine Captain Zira"

"Captain Zira..." Zira eyes widened in surprise as she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "We need to talk."

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sir!" The Fleet Admiral never called a marine base unless it was something important.

"Our sources have told us that the pirate, Talon, has come out of hiding."

"Wha..WHAT!" Shouted Zira. '_Talon!? He hasn't been seen for six years! He caused many deaths of our marines!'_

"Don't shout, Zira."

"Sorry sir! Where is he heading?" She asked, still surprised at Talon's reappearance.

"That is why I called, he is heading for Sunny Island, the island where your base is situated."

"What!?" Shouted Zira again, but quickly apologised again. "Coming here! Why?"

"It seems that he wants to form a new crew, and he is looking for a navigator"

"A navigator? This island has no such person with those abilities. There are no pirates on this island." Zira couldn't help but feel proud and brag.

"Yes, but it still seems as if we have to find one. Although, I have a plan. It goes as such..."

Zira nodded her head at Sengoku's plan at various points, and her emotions also changed, she grinned, then looked confused, then looked triumphant.

"Yes Sir!" She replied, after listening to the whole of the plan.

"Good Zira, now form your troops!" Sengoku hung up, leaving Zira alone with her thoughts. She put the receiver down, and quickly rustled through her desk. After a good deal of rummaging, she pulled out a worn piece of paper. Zira held onto it as she exited the room.

A man looked around the small, tropical island he had been hiding on for the last six years.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place..." He said to himself. The man then turned, and looked at his boat. It was a two man boat, and had been anchored there for six years. "Time to use you again, Crow." He said, naming the boat's name. The man walked up to it, and jumped up to the deck. "It's time..." Started the man. "To form my new crew!" He shouted to the skies, pointing up.

Zira paced up and down, looking at the large formation of marines. They all stood to attention, there backs straightened and their arms by their sides.

"Alright. This man who is coming to OUR town is known as Talon! We will not let him destroy the town, or us. When he comes here, you go along with the plan I just gave you. And for all of you who don't know what he looks like or how dangerous he is, here a little information" Zira announced. She raised the piece of paper from the drawer and held It high. "This is the man we are hunting!"

All the marines jaws dropped in shock, and many gasped at the bounty poster.

The man looked out to sea, sitting in Crow, his boat. He was sat on a table, and in front of him were various pieces of paper. The one on the top of the pile had a checklist, saying:

_1) Cook_

_2) Shipwright_

_3) Navigator_

_4) Doctor_

_5) Sniper/gunner_

_6) Musician_

The man tapped a pencil against his lip, pondering. '_Will there be anyone else I need for my crew?'_ he asked himself. '_I don't think so'_ He looked out to sea again, and saw in the distance the island he was heading for. Sunny Island.

Zira smirked at the marines reaction to the bounty poster she held up. "You now know how dangerous this man is! Take up your positions, and wait for my word!" She demanded.

"Yes Mam!" They all shouted out, saluting Captain Zira. Zira turned the poster around to look at the information again. The picture showed a man with long black hair, and a face covered in shadows. The visible part of the face was covered in splatters of blood. The writing underneath said:

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**The Monster "Talon"**

**250,000,000 Beli**

(There is my prelude people, woot! Sorry if it was not so good, and I apologize if it wasn't. Also, it's not long as it is a prelude. Expect later chapters to be longer. I will start the actual chapters after Christmas, as I was using this as a sort of build up.)

P.S: I repeat the Character Sheet is still open to make a character for me. I have already had four people get their own characters, so do not be afraid to make your own. Also, if you want to PM me your own crew or your own marines and the like, I'm open to that too, even the stated four can make their own crews/marines. All that would need is Name and Power, or in the case of a crew. Anything you think is necesary.


	3. The Monster Talon

**(Okay, first off, I have been itching to start writing OPNN (One Piece New Nakama), and i really could not wait till after christmas. So it's out early. Hip Hip Hooray! Second Off, I would like to thank EVERYONE who has submitted a character for OPNN, for without them, my fic would've been dull with only a few crew members and those characters are all unique and exciting, hell, i even got a two foot teddy bear. Thirdly, the character sheet is still open for people. and lastly I'll repeat here, even those of you who have made a character, if you want to make some enemys, other crew, or marines, or even all of them, feel free. Just give me any necesary info. I am open to all and every idea. Anywho, finishing with my rambling, read on!)**

_The ship was in pieces, wooden debris spread about the bleak ocean. The mast was on fire, as was the other large parts of the ship. On one particular large piece, the shadow of a man could be seen. In front of this man was another man, on his knees, begging for his life. Without a thought, the begging man was stabbed through the chest. Blood seeped from his wound, and he fell down, dead._

_"This has gone on long enough!" Shouted a voice. "Talon!" Talon turned, and faced the new man. The man clothes were ripped, and his face blackened. "Why?! Why did you do this!?" Shouted the new man, tears running down his face "Why would you do this to your Nakama!"_

Talon let out a strangled cry from his bed covers, and fell to the wooden floor. He untangled himself from the bed sheets, and got up, breathing heavily.

'_I've been having these nightmares ever since I left my island. It is not a good omen.'_ He thought, trying to calm himself down. Talon was a tall man, standing at just over 6 foot. His muscles were well defined, and his hair, which was usually kept in a ponytail, hung loosely over his shoulders. Talon managed to get control of his breathing, and checked outside. It was still dark. '_Dammit, I won't be able to get to sleep for a while now, might as well get dressed.' _

Talon's opened his drawers, and pulled out his normal dress code. After 3 minutes of getting ready, he stood in his natural clothes. His chest was bare; showing of his muscles, around his neck was a long, red scarf, which hung down to his knees. On his legs were black, baggy trousers. The bottoms of the trousers covered his black boots.

Talon reached behind him, gathered his hair, and tied it into a ponytail. '_There, I already feel slightly better.' _He thought to himself as he walked outside into the cold, night air.

The first thing he noticed was lights. Lots and lots of lights. "What..." Talon said out loud, as his eyes adjusted to the new light sources. As the view came into focus, he saw the lights came from windows, and the windows were situated on many buildings. Talon looked around, and realised he was in a dock. All around him were boats of many sizes, but no pirate ships. The buildings were mostly warehouses, but there were a few rivalling shops spread around.

'_How did I get here?'_ He asked himself. He then heard a horrible, scraping sound coming from the front of his ship. He quickly went there, and saw the problem. He slapped himself round the face for his mistake. '_Goddammit! I forgot to anchor Crow!' _Crow has managed to drift into the wall, and the waves of the water was pushing the wood into the stone, creating the scraping sound.

"OI, STOP THAT DAMN NOISE" Shouted out a voice from one of the dark alleyways.

"SORRY!" Talon bellowed back. He quickly picked up Crow's anchor with a grunt, and dropped it overboard. With a dull _thunk_, the anchor lay at the bottom of the docks, keeping Crow still, and stopping the noise.

Talon started stroking the smooth wood of Crow, whispering. "Sorry Crow, I'll make it up to you soon."

"Tha' ship looks nice." Talon slowly looked up, to see a dirty, bedraggled man standing there. There was a dirty, unkempt beard on his face, but his eyes gleamed out of all the muck. "I may jus' take it righ' here righ' now."

Talon simply stepped off the boot, and lightly stepped towards the man. The man squinted, anticipating a fight. Without a word, Talon punched the man square in the face. With a horrible _crunch_ the man fell to the floor, clutching his now broken nose, which was bleeding profusely. "Wha' the hell was tha' for ya maniac!" Moaned the man, his voice muffled by the amount of blood coming from his nose.

Talon raised his foot over the man's face. With a whimper, the man quickly shuffled backwards using his legs, going back into the shadows. "Let that be a lesson!" Talon called out angrily. "No one says they are going to take my ship! And I mean ALL of you!" The moment he finished, there were many squeals of fear, and even more shuffling.

* * *

"Captain Zira!" Called out the marine. He was saluting, his body straight and orderly.

"Yes, marine?" She asked wearily, looking over the glasses perched on her nose.

"The man we have been waiting for has finally come, Mam."

Captain Zira looked up with much more interest. "Do you mean Talon has finally appeared?" She asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, 'The Monster' has appeared, he just docked up on the northern docks." Confirmed the marine, smiling slightly that he was the one relaying the event. It would surely mean a chance to be promoted.

Zira smiled, her crooked teeth showing. "Good job Marine! Tell everyone to get ready, we're gonna catch ourselves a nice, juicy pirate."

The marine watched as Zira got up from her chair, and walked over to the window. He couldn't see all of her as she was covered in shadows. The marine quickly rubbed his eyes, as a piece of dust had got in them. After he managed to get it out, he looked at Zira again. Only, she was not there, only the open window, letting the breeze in.

The marine looked confused, but shrugged his shoulders, and went to obey his assignment.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over Sunny Island, lighting up the clean streets and the grand houses. Sunny Island was small, only consisting of the large town. There was no hint of poverty or crime in the streets. Only friendship.

"You open yet?!" Shouted the annoyed Talon.

"Yes, we are now open, you can come in" Said the irritated bar owner. Talon had been knocking on his door every hour on the hour, asking if the bar was open.

"Finally. You sure know how to disrespect a customer." Said Talon, sighing. He pushed past the shocked bar owner, and walked into the bar. He sat down by a table, and put his feet up on the opposite chair. The bar owner followed him in, shaking his head. '_Whoever thought of the owner being led into his own establishment?'_ He thought, looking at the strange man with the red scarf.

"Get me your finest food and your best grog" Demanded Talon, looking straight into the bar owners eyes.

* * *

The bar owner watched incredulously as Talon ate plate after plate, and drank bottle after bottle of his supplies. The other customers were also watching Talon, although out of the corner of their eyes, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Hey, Mr. Bar Owner" The Bar Owner jumped at being addressed.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"You know if there are any great cooks around here that you know off?" Asked Talon, looked at the Bar Owner while still eating.

"U-Um, not that I know of, sir. There are some good cooks, but no _great_ cooks."

"Aww, that's too bad." Said Talon. The Bar owner noticed he sounded truly disappointed. Not wanting to talk to Talon anymore, the Bar Owner went back behind the main bar, and started talking to some other customers, constantly glancing at Talon.

There was suddenly a large crash, and all heads whipped round and looked at the doorway. There stood a figure, which they supposed was a man. The man was covered in a large, grey cloak, a hood pulled right up, covering his face. This newcomer walked through the silent bar, and sat right next to Talon.

There was even more quiet as the man reached over to Talon's plate. Talon's eye twitched, watching the hand slowly. The stranger then picked up a rack of meat. Before he could even bite it, he was tackled to the ground.

"Get off me damnit!" Demanded the stranger, trying to push Talon off him.

"Don't steal my food you asshole!"

"I didn't!"

"I just saw you!"

There was suddenly a large amount of clicks filling the bar.

"Oh..." The stranger and Talon stopped fighting and stood up. "That could be a slight problem." The stranger said.

"I agree. Ah well, I need a bit more exercise" Said Talon, cracking his knuckles.

Every single customer had guns pointed at the two men, and everyone had put on Marine Caps. "You're under arrest!"

**(Well, this sure is interesting. I am open to any advice on improvements if they need to be. Also, whenever special events come around (Christmas, new year, easter etc. etc) I'm gonna be making some quick fics to along with those said events. This is gonna be a long fic due to the amount of characters that i have been given. Again, thankie! Peace Out.**


	4. The Man Named Red

**(Woot! Second Chapter up and running. I would like to thank the reviewers for, well, reviewing. I know it has only been around a day that i submitted Chapter 1, but as i said, i have an itch to write. How will Talon and the mysterious stranger react to the marines trap? Read on, to find out.)**

Talon and the stranger looked around at the many gun barrels pointing their way. Each marine had a smile on their face.

"Can I deal with these idiots?" Asked the stranger, looking at Talon.

"Be my guest" replied Talon.

The stranger clutched the side of his cloak, and quickly whipped it off. The man who stood there wore a white, open shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. His hair was blonde, cut short. On each hip rested two swords. The one on the right had a pure black hilt, while the one on the left had a pure white hilt. "And for any survivors who report back to your captain, my name is Red!"

There was a collective gasp from the marines. One of the bigger marines stepped forward, rifle still pointing at Red. "Red?! You mean the man who has a 13 Million Beli bounty on his head?!"

Talon looked at Red with interest as he pulled out his swords. "Yokoshima, Yoroshii, It has been a while since I used you. I apologize, but you will be able to feast tonight."

The marine who spoke raised his rifle, and his finger twitched. Red suddenly ran forward, and to everyone in the vicinity's surprise, he just ran past everyone, and stopped when he reached to wall. There was no movement, no sound. Then, Red put both swords back in their scabbard with a click.

Multiple screams filled the room, as blood spilled for the majority of the marine's chests. The ones that were not hit with the attack jaws dropped in shock. Red looked up, smiling, and then started to chase after the remaining marines. It only took one minute, and all the marines were dispatched, lying on the floor, either dead, or severely injured.

"You got good skills with those swords." Said Talon, not caring that Red had just killed over 30 marines.

"Yes." Red simply said. Then, he lifted up his blades, and licked off the blood that had gathered on his blades.

"Oh man, that's disgusting!" Talon said, cringing.

"What is?" Asked Red, still licking the blood.

"Licking blood of your swords!"

"Oh." Said Red, as if just realizing he was doing the disgusting action.

"So, is Red your real name, or is it a nickname?" Asked talon, who moved a dead marine of a seat, and sat down.

Red followed suit. "You could say that. I have been using the name 'Red' all my life, but I have no idea what my original name was."

"Why not?" Asked Talon, curious.

"Because I only remember everything from when I was 15. You see, I was alone. There was no one there. I found myself wondering the seas."

* * *

_"Hey boy, aren't you a little too young to be playing with knifes?" taunted the man, who was staring at the boy. The boy had short, blonde hair, wore a white t-shirt and jeans. _

_"Knifes?" Questioned the boy, his eyebrow raised. "You call these knifes?" He raised his two swords, one which had a pure black hilt, and one which had a pure white hilt. _

_The man raised his sword, which was almost the size of him. "THIS is a sword, and your gonna die by my hand, boy!" The man swung his sword towards the boy._

_The boy moved to the side, letting the sword hit into the stone, before the ringing ended, the boy jumped upwards, and using his swords like scissors, beheaded the man. _

_"You know why I call myself Red? I call myself Red because of the amount of blood I have spilt." Said Red, watching the head roll across the floor, leaving a trail of blood. The rest of the body swayed, and then collapsed to the floor with a thud._

_The crew of the man who got beheaded looked in shock, and then their expressions turned to anger. "He killed our captain! Get him!" They all shouted. _

_Red casually sliced and cut into the many people, limbs fell to the floor, and people died, they lives worthless. The last person was a boy around the age of Red, 15 or so. _

_"Y-y-you wouldn't kill someone your own a-age, w-w-would you?" The boy stuttered._

_"Your crew shouldn't have attacked me. Even if you didn't have a part, I have seen too much blood to stop." Said Red, before running his sword through the boy's neck. He watched without emotion as the boy spluttered, lay still, and die. His blood pooled around his body. _

_Red stepped onto his small boat, which just had enough room for him to sleep in, and started to row forwards, leaving the carcasses of the crew behind._

* * *

"Wow... You have had a screwed up childhood" Said Talon, amazed at Red's story.

"Heh, you could say that." Replied Red, who had sheathed his swords.

"You are really quite interesting, and a can talk to you easily. I have a proposition." Said Talon, smiling.

Red looked confused. "Umm, okay, what is this proposition?"

"Want to join my crew?" Asked Talon, smiling even more.

"Your crew? So you're a pirate then. Am I to assume you are the captain?"

"Yep and Yep. Although... I haven't any members yet..." Said Talon, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Red.

"Hey, I am... new..."

Red noticed the pause, but didn't say anything about it. "You know what; I think you are pretty interesting yourself. And you can help me achieve my dream, so, I accept."

"Awesome! You will be my First Mate, then!" Said Talon enthusiastically, smacking Red on the back.

Red reacted by hitting Talon in the face. "Don't touch me!" He demanded.

"In fact, I don't suppose you can cook, or navigate, or have any other skills like that?" Asked Talon.

"Nope, sorry, I'm just a swordsman." Replied Red, pointing at his too swords.

"ah well, I'm bored, as these marines attacked us, want to make our way to the marine base?" Asked Talon, indicating the large structure on top of a hill. On the structure was the marine logo.

"Sure, could be fun." Said Red. He got up off his seat, and put his hand out.

Talon shook it, and then said "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

Opposite the bar, on a wall, sat an eagle. In its wings, it somehow held two bounty posters. One was for "The Monster" Talon; the other was for the blonde-haired man with the swords.

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
**'**Blood' Red  
****13,000,000 Beli**

'_Hmmm, if I get these two, not only will I be able to arrest them, I'll be able to get a combined 163,000,000 Beli. Heh, I _love_ this job.'_ Thought the eagle. It took off, and flew towards the marine base. When it got there, it went through the open window of Captain Zira's office, and landed on her chair.

**(Done and done. Who is this mysterious eagle, although i think you can guess. There is only 9 spaces left for characters. I am really, really, really surprised that i got so many characters. If i knew i was gonna gonna get so many, i would of put the main positions up for grabs. It's a tiny bit too late now though. :) I thank you all, again. And again, want you own pirate crew appearing? Your own marine? PM me if so, and tell me all about em. Peace Out.)**


	5. Storming the Base

**(I'm back, again, with Chapter 3! Again, I thank everyone for reviewing and making characters. And again, I'll remind people that you can make your own pirate crews and marines. NO admirals, though. Also, I have a very, very special offer. YOU CAN MAKE YOU OWN SHICHIBUKAI. FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE. People who have made their own characters can also do it. WOOT! Now, after that special anoouncement, Chapter 3. How wil Red and Talon fare against the marine base? Read on, to find out)**

"Captain!"

Zira looked up at the marine who had a panicked expression on his face. "Yes, marine?"

"'The Monster' and 'Blood' Red are coming to the base."

Zira's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What! Are they idiots, heading straight for the base?!" She quickly regained her composure. "Thank you marine, now..." There was a loud _bang_ from below Zira's room, and flecks of concrete fell from the roof. "Shit! Marine, go and confront the two with the other marines, the time for capturing is over, kill them when you have the chance!" Zira commanded.

When the marine exited, she stood up, and starting pacing the room. '_This ruins the plan Fleet Admiral Sengoku gave to me'_

* * *

As the dust cleared, two figures could be seen in the doorway of the marine base. One held up two swords, crouching slightly, the other stood tall and proud. Talon and Red walked forwards, towards the many marines.

"Let's do this thing!" Said Talon, grinning. Red merely nodded. "Red, I feel like fighting, but not getting shot, could you please take out the guns." Asked Talon

It was Red's turn to grin. "Sure thing, Captain. _Nitoryu: Hayai Kai_"

The marines started to pull the triggers, but before they could get a shot off, the barrels of their guns fell to the floor, useless. The shocked marines stared at the remains of their guns, and pulled out their swords which hung from their hips.

"Let's get this party started" Said Talon, cracking his knuckles. He walked forward, then broke into a run. He slugged the first marine he got to straight in the stomach, causing blood to spill. The remaining marines swarmed around him, and realising all fighting at once would be bad, a couple at a time broke of the group to fight Talon. Talon caught the sword, and threw it to the ground, and hit the next marine in the face, he then proceeded to elbow the marine behind him in the nose, and gave another an uppercut.

Red looked with interest as his captain physically brutalized the marines. '_You don't see many good hand-to-hand fighters around anymore._'

Talon swung the last marine upwards, throwing him in the air, and breaking his arm in the process. As the marine came down, Talon raised his hand, fingers spread out. The marine landed spine first on the hand, and with a sickening crunch, the marine's spine broke.

Red noticed a movement behind Talon, and saw a marine point a small pistol at Talon's head. '_Oh, no you don't' _"Nitoryu: Hayai Dasshu"

The marine's hand shook as he used his remaining breath to point the pistol at Talon. But before he could even pull the trigger, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked and saw his own blood.

Red watched the marine slump to the ground, dead. "That's all of them, Captain, want to head up?" He asked, turning to the Captain, only, he wasn't there. He turned to the stairway, and saw a flash of red material turn the corner. "OI! AT LEAST WAIT FOR ME!!" He shouted, and then followed his captain.

* * *

Zira listened to the screams of her subordinates, and sighed. '_I guess I'll have to deal with the intruders' _She walked to the large door, but before she could open it, it exploded into splinters. The man who had appeared shook his ponytail.

"You're the Captain here, yes?" Asked Talon.

"You know I am, _Vincent_" Replied Zira, frowning, using Talon's real name.

"Had to make sure, it's been a long time since I last saw you, Jennifer Zira."

* * *

_Jennifer Zira looked up at the young man in the red scarf. His hair was medium length, coming just below his ears. Jennifer was only 21, but her dreams were about to be answered. For better, or for worse. _

_"Jenny" Muttered the man, looking down at her. "You want to join my crew? You want to become a pirate? You want to break the law?" Asked the man._

_"Vince, you know I do. I will do anything for you!" Jennifer said._

_"It's not a good idea to be in love with a pirate, especially one such as me."_

_"I do not care, Vince."_

_"You should Jenny, as far as I am aware, you have no power or abilities what so ever. You only want to join my crew because you are in love with me. Pathetic." Said Vince, without emotion._

_"P-pathetic?" stuttered Jennifer, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"Love is not an idle thing, Jenny. It should be respected. So, in answer to your question. No. You are not coming with me." Said Vince, looking straight into the sparkling eyes of Jennifer. _

_"W-Wha... but... why?" Asked Jennifer, tears dripping down her face. "WHY VINCE?! WHY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_"I'm sorry" Said Vince, and turned away. He walked back towards his ship, back towards his crew. _

_"DON'T GO!" Screamed Jennifer. "D-don't go... please... Vince" She whispered the last words._

_Vince didn't look back at the crying woman._

* * *

Zira shook her head of the memories. '_This is what I became a marine for'_

"I'm gonna make you regret your decision, scum!" Said Zira. She pulled her sword out from its scabbard. "Washi Shageki" She raised her sword, pointing the tip at Talon's chest. With a cry, she ran forward, the top of her sword pointing straight at Talon's heart.

There was a clash of metal on metal, and Zira looked at the new blade blocking her own.

"I'm not gonna let you strike my captain" Said Red, who glared at Zira.

"Your Captain?" questioned Zira. "Forming yourself a new crew, huh, Vince."

"Shut up, Zira!" demanded Talon, his face angry.

"Looks like I hit a nerve. But..."

"Hey, bitch, my captain said shut up, so shut up." Said Red. He brought his sword in a wide arc, and aimed for Zira's shoulder. She jumped backwards, and raised her sword. "You think you can beat me?" She said incredulously.

"No... I think I can kill you!" Snarled Red. "Nitoryu: Hayai Kai!" Red sped forwards, but Zira pulled her sword up, defended the potential death blow.

"You're going to need more than that to beat me, punk" She said. "Washi Shageki!"

"Nitoryu: Hayai Kantsuu!"

The two attacks collided, making sparks. The two sword fighters snarled from behind their blades. They both started to slash at each other, and blocked all attacks.

"Okay, I'm getting slightly annoyed." Said Red. He brought his foot up, and kicked Zira in the stomach, knocking her into her desk.

"You resort to that?!" She asked, clutching her stomach.

"No, I take advantages." Replied Red. He brought both swords together, forming a cross. "Nitoryu..." The two swords seemed to glow. "Juuji..." The two swords glowed even brighter, and gave off heat. "KAI!" Shouted Red. He sped forward, leaving a glowing cross trail behind him. Red aimed for Zira's chest, and went straight at her.

The attack went past Zira, and straight into the wall. The wall exploded, making chunks of concrete fall from the roof, and leaving a gaping hole.

"What?" questioned Red, looking at where Zira was. She wasn't there. What was there, however, was an eagle, flapping its wings to keep of the ground.

"Huh." Said Talon. "You seem to have eaten a devil fruit since I met you. And the Washi Washi No Mi no less."

**(Dun dun DUNNNN!!! How are they gonna combat the Washi Lady (Eagle Lady). This short arc is coming to a close, but the next arc shall be longer, woot! I'm also gonna put a little poll up, just too see which people like more, Talon, Red, or Zira, just to see which is most popular at the moment. Peace Out!)**


	6. The Soaring Eagle

**(And here is the next chapter. Again, I would like to thank everyone, and again, you can make your own pirate crews, marines, or Shichibukai. With the Shichibukai, there are only 5 spaces left, so quickly, people, quickly. Anyway, how will Talon and Red defeat Zira, who has revealed the fruit she has eaten? Read on to find out)**

"What? Are you surprised, Vince?" Hissed Zira, who was in her eagle form. Her beak clacked as she spoke.

"Surprised, no. Amused, yes." Answered Talon. "I am amused because you risked eating a devil fruit even though you didn't know what it would be, just to get back at me."

"What! How could you think that, I ate it because I wanted to be a more powerful marine!" Screeched Zira, her wings flapping in anger.

"Hey, Captain" Red looked at his two swords in admiration. "Can I finish this fight?"

"Sure, she has had enough time to give up. Don't kill her, mind."

Zira flew towards Red before he could reply, and Red dodged to the side. Zira swerved, and started to fly in circles around Red.

"What, you trying to kill me by making me dizzy?" Mocked Red, who followed Zira's movements with his eyes.

Zira quickly stopped swerving and sped towards Red's chest. Red went to dodge, but Zira shape suddenly changed, into a much large, humanoid figure. It still had the feathers, talons, and beak, but was almost two times the size of a normal human. "Washi Kabe!"

Zira's bigger form smashed into Red, causing both of the fighters to go through the wall, and fell 15 metres to the floor.

"Red! Shit!" Cursed Talon, staring at the second large hole in the marine bases wall.

* * *

Red spat out blood, and wiped his mouth. "Bitch!" He exclaimed.

Zira got up, brushing off her feathers. "Time to finish this!" She stood her full height, then quickly turned into the smaller eagle. She sped forwards, and hit into Red's arm. Blood spurted from the wound, splashing on the ground.

"Washi Senpuu!" Zira sped in a circle around Red, much like before. This time, she kept speeding up, until her form was a blur. Every now and again, parts of Red's body spurted out blood. Zira came to a stop, and looked at the bloody figure of Red. Cuts showed all around his body, and most of his clothes were shredded. He still glared at Zira.

"Washi Rasen!" Zira flew straight at Red's feet. She quickly pulled upwards, until her body lined up with Red's chest. Zira turned into the large humanoid eagle form again, and grabbed Red around the chest securely. She flew up for about 10 seconds as fast as she could, then curved downwards, so Red's head pointed at the ground.

As the two plummeted to the ground, Zira turned, creating a corkscrew motion. In an explosion of dust and dirt, Zira forced Red's head to slam into the ground. She moved away, and watched Red's legs twitch. "Heh, one down, one to go." Zira said, turning round.

"It's not over till I say it's over!" Zira turned around to be met by the standing Red, who cracked his neck, as if he wasn't harmed.

"What!? How?!" Zira asked, her eyes widened in shock. '_No one has ever survived that attack!'_

"That's on a need to know basis!" He replied, grinning. His expression combined with the fact he was covered in blood, gave him a demented look.

"Red, leave this to me now, you rest!" Zira looked up to meet the voice, but instead was met with two fists colliding into her beak, cracking it.

"You... you broke my beak... you going to pay for that!" Growled Zira, staring daggers at Talon.

"Bring it!" Talon replied, flicking his scarf behind his shoulder.

"Washi Kai!" Zira had turned back into the eagle, and flew forward, aiming for Talon's heart, like before.

Talon waited until the right moment, and moved to the side, and held his arm out. Zira collided with it, and fell to the floor in a mess of feathers. Her eyes rolled.

"You...!" said Zira, glaring at Talon. She attempted the same move, but was met with the same result.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that to beat me, Jennifer." Said Talon calmly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed in manic anger, and sped forward again.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Talon. He grabbed Zira's face in his hand, and propelled it to the floor, creating a small crater. He then brought her head up again, and smashed it to the floor. Zira turned back into a human, groaning. One last time, Talon brought up her head, and lifted her up, so she was hanging in the air.

"Dangan!" Exclaimed Talon. He brought his free hand back, and propelled it into Zira's stomach. She was thrown backwards, and smashed into the marine bases wall. She lay in the rubble, coughed up blood, and clutched her painful stomach. '_Damn! I was defeated.'_ She thought, and her vision started to fade.

"I'm sorry" Repeated Talon, and turned away. Red followed him, sheathing his two swords. As the scenery continually blackened, Zira was reminded of the similar scene when she was 21. Then, with a light groan, she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"More!" Demanded Talon, throwing a plate to the table. The bar keeper rushed to his table, and gave him another plate of food. His eyes were widened in fear at the man who defeated the marine captain Zira.

"So, Captain, what's the plan?" Asked Red, who was licking his wounds clean of blood, like a cat.

"Plan?"

"Well, we're not gonna stay on this island, are we?"

"Well, I need to find the necessities of a crew, so I guess I'll head to the next nearest island" Said Talon, his mouth full of food. He nodded at the bar owner. "Hey, you know where the next island is?"

"U-umm... I-I think it's K-Kashoku Island..." He stuttered in fear. "I-It's north of here, if you head straight, you'll r-reach it..."

"Thanks. MORE!"

* * *

"_This_ is your ship?" Asked Red, looking at the small boat of Talon's.

"Yep, ain't she a beauty? Her name is Crow" Said Talon, admiring Crow.

"'ey! 'oo!"

Talon turned to see the man who he had met when he came on the island. His broken nose was poorly taped up, and it looked like it hadn't healed at all. Red raised an eyebrow. Talon raised his fist, and tapped it with a finger. The man suddenly ran away in fear, not wanting to experience the same pain.

"Heh." Snickered Talon, smiling.

"What was that about, captain?" Asked Red, who looked in the direction of the homeless man.

"Ah, don't worry." Said the still-smiling Talon. "Anyhow, let's head for Kashoku Island!" He exclaimed. He then pulled out too bottles of beer from his pockets. Talon put a finger too his lips, and gave one to Red. "To my new crew, and our new friendship!" Said Talon. Red repeated the sentence, and both crew members hit the bottles together.

* * *

In a dark alley, a man watched the two men clink together bottles. One had a large, black ponytail, and another had short, blonde hair, with two swords by his sides. The man watching them was dark-skinned, and his black dreadlocks were tied up in a short ponytail. A white shirt was worn around his muscled chest, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Above the shirt, he wore a silver waistcoat, with a pocket watch hanging out.

"They the two we want, sir?" Asked a second man. He was much smaller than the first, and had shaggy blonde hair. His left eye was made out of wood, and occasionally he had to poke it, so it didn't get stuck.

"Yes, James." Confirmed the man, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Should we intercept them?" Asked James, shaking his hair out from his eye.

"No, leave them be. We will show ourselves when it is necessary" The first man said. As they watched the two men in the boat sail away, the large man walked forward, his golden spurs shining in the sunlight. He suddenly stopped. "Where are we going again, James?" He asked, scratching his head.

"The ship, sir." Reminded James, calmly.

"Ah, that's right, thank you, James." The man continued to walk to his ship, James following close behind.

**(Well, left a bit of mystery for ya'll. Phoo, that lil arc is done an dusted. I decided to name this arc, Sunny Island Arc, and the next arc is named Kashoku Island Arc. The two men at the end are created by Yajuu-Kikuishi, so all credit for those two go to him, so ask him questions about them, not me. Another reminder I got a poll up an' running, so vote now! Also, Yajuu, If i didn't get the personalities right, i apoligise. Thanks again, and until next time, folks)**


	7. The Boy in the Sea

_(And here I am again. I must say, I am on a ROLL! I think i have submitted a chapter a day, nearly. So three cheers for me. Also, another reminder about how you can create your own marines (NOT ADMIRALS OF FLEET ADMIRAL'S), Pirate crews to beat up or partner with for a bit, or Shichibukia, only 4 spaces left, so go, go, GO! So, the new arc starts with a bang, and the first created character's are introduced. Woot!, oh, and thanks for the reviews guys!)_

* * *

"_This has gone on long enough!" Shouted a voice. "Talon!" Talon turned, and faced the new man. The man's clothes were ripped, and his face blackened. "Why?! Why did you do this!?" Shouted the new man, tears running down his face "Why would you do this to your Nakama!"_

_Talon gave no indication that he heard him. He walked slowly over to the crying man, and put his hand on the man's head. _

"_I'm sorry"_

_There was a loud crack, as the skull of the crying man was crushed, his body collapsed to the ground, creating a pool of blood. _

* * *

Talon shot out of his bed, screaming. He quickly silenced himself, and sorted out his breathing. The nightmare had not stopped, it only got worse. The door suddenly burst open, streaming light into the room.

"Captain?! Are you okay!" Shouted Red, the first mate, and the only crew member of Talon's Crew for the time being. He had short, blonde hair, and two swords hung from each hip.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry, just a nightmare." Replied Talon, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Want to tell me about it?" Asked Red, sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

"I made... a really bad mistake..." whispered Talon. He wasn't used to talking about his personal feelings, and struggled to find the right words. "I..." Before Talon could talk anymore, both men heard a light thud.

"What was that?" Asked Red, looking around.

"Shush..." Talon put his finger to his lips. The light thud came again. "It's coming from outside!"

Without hesitation, Red and Talon quickly made their way to the main deck of Crow, and looked around.

"I can't see anything..." Said Red, looking over the small deck. They heard the light thud again. "The side of the ship!" Red ran over, and looked over the side. There was a second of silence, and then a gasp of surprise.

* * *

"Damn...damn...damn... DAMN!" Shouted a man who was in a strange boat. The boat was light blue, and slightly transparent. The man slammed his fist down onto the strange material, cracking the surface. "Where'd you go, Hermy!" He looked out at the sea, looking for his little brother. In the distance, he saw a small, light green ship, and he could just make out two small figures, pulling something from the ocean "You better not have..." He muttered, and vein throbbing on his forehead. "IF YOU DID, I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"So, what're going to do, Captain?" Asked Red.

"I guess we'll nurse him back to health, and drop him off at the next inhabited island we come across." Replied Talon, looking at the young boy they had pulled out the ocean. The boy's black hair was plastered across his head and face, and his T-shirt and shorts were soaked. On his cheek, was a large, red gash.

"How did he get in the sea in the first place?" Mused Red, more to himself than to Talon

"There's something coming towards us..." Said Talon, looking at the small, strangely colored boat coming towards Crow.

"Pardon?" Red looked at Talon. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said, there's something coming towards us, a one-man boat by the looks of it."

"Why is it blue?" Asked Red, now looking at the rapidly advancing boat.

"I have no idea; let's wait to see if it's coming to us." Replied Talon, and sat down on a barrel.

"Ummm... Captain...." Said Red, looking at Talon with an odd expression.

"Yes?"

"Where are your clothes?"

Talon looked down at himself and his eyes widened, and his cheeks went red. "I-I haven't had a chance to... to get dressed. I'll do it now, keep watch." Said Talon quickly; he rushed to his small cabin in embarrassment.

* * *

"He's here, Captain." Said Red.

Talon adjusted his scarf, and looked at the man in the blue boat. His black hair stuck out at the back, and his fringe covered the sides of his face. On his right eye was an eye patch, and his other eye was squinted. He wore thin metal plates, like armour, and a light blue jacket on top of it.

"Hey!" Greeted Talon, his hand extended for a handshake. "What can I – ACK!" Talon was cut off, as a fist hit him in the face. He stumbled back, and was hit in the stomach. "Hie Taihou **(1)**!" Before Talon or Red could react to the sudden and unprovoked attack, the intruder used both hands to smash Talon in the face. Talon flew backwards, hit the side of the ship, tripped, and plunged into the water. His eyes widened in fear as he sunk like a hammer.

"Captain!" Shouted Red, regaining his senses. "Why you..." Sure Talon would be able to swim up; Red quickly drew his two swords. "Nitoryu: Hayai Kantsuu **(2)**!" He sped forwards, the two points of his swords put together. The ends pierced the intruder's stomach, without pausing, Red spun around, ripping his swords from the stomach of the intruder. "Nitoryu: Hayai Setsudanki! **(3)**" He brought his two swords around, and straight through the neck of the intruders. The head flew off the neck, and landed with a thud on the deck of Crow. The body fell to the floor, leaving a crack in the floorboards of the ship.

"Captain?" Red asked, panting slightly. But Talon was nowhere to be seen. He lent over the edge of the ship, and saw a faint shadow. "Shit!" Red sheathed his swords, and pulled off his shirt and shoes. As he prepared to dive, he felt a searing pain through his shoulder. Red shifted his eye to the injured shoulder, and saw multiple large gashes, which were bleeding.

"H-how" He stuttered, looking at the intruder, who was standing up, body fully intact. In his hand was a large mace, the spikes on it dripping blood. Red's blood.

"Your about to die anyway, I have eaten the Hie Hie No Mi, I'm an Ice man, a logia. You weaklings cannot beat me. Now why did you take my brother?!" Asked the intruder, looking at the motionless body of his brother, Hermy.

"Y-your brother? He was in the sea, we rescued him, he would have likely died if we hadn't pulled him out." Explained Red, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"LIES!!" roared the intruder. He brought his mace upwards and brought it down. Red's last thought was of his captain, how he was unable to save Talon.

* * *

(Well, well, well.(1) = Ice Cannon _(2) = Swift Pierce, (3) = Swift Guillotine. I put the meaning's of the attacks because Newtilator asked me too, and now i look back, It'll be helpfull. Credit to MattTheLegend and Yellowchris for Hermy and the intruder. (There both the same person by the way, the author's, not the characters.) Well, Talon and Red just been poned. Talon's in the ocean, and Reds is kind of dead (NOT LITERALLY) I left a subtle hint about Talon, if you spotted it, congrats, if you didn't, you gonna have to wait till i release said info. Anywho, thanks, until next time!)_


	8. A Cold History

(_Hello, and welcome back. THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS. THREE CHEERS FOR THEM! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP... HOORAY! It seems that Red is the most popular character at the moment, and the poll is now closed. Awesome. Again, reminders of creating crews and marines (NOT ADMIRALS) and shichibukia (Only 3 Spaces left people. GO GO GO! XD). A message to RIOSHI, "how's the dude getting along? (You know who i mean) PM me the answer. Woot! Anywho, Red and Talon have been defeated by the ice man, Talon's in the sea, Red's poned. Let's see what happens, shall we?)_

The water bubbled and foamed around Hermy as he dove into the sea. He used his powerful legs to propel himself downwards. Even though he was only twelve, he has enough power of an adult. The dark shadow slowly got bigger as Hermy got closer. '_Got ya!'_ He thought, as he grabbed hold of Talon's arm.

He was unconscious, that was for sure. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was wide open, letting the water into his lungs. Talon's red scarf slowly unravelled from his neck, came off, and floated away into the vast ocean. '_I need to do this quickly!'_

Hermy went below Talon, and grasped Talon's chest tightly. Then, using his high strength, kicked in the water, making him and Talon come towards the surface.

* * *

Diego waited, for that was the name of the man who had attacked Talon and Red. He watched as his brother woke up, and dived into the ocean. Diego was unable to do anything, due to him eating a devil fruit. To pass the time, Diego swung his large mace, occasionally nicking the paint of Crow, and sometimes, scratching the skin of the motionless Red.

* * *

In a large gasp of breath, Hermy burst out of the water, clutching onto Talon. He shook his head, letting the water fly out of it. A hand reached down, and Hermy grinned as he saw his brother. Hermy clasped onto the offered hand, and found himself and Talon, being hoisted up, and dumped on the deck of Crow.

Quickly, Hermy spread Talon out on the deck, facing up, and started to pump down on Talon's chest with his hands. After a minute of repeating the action, Talon spluttered, and spat water into Hermy's face.

"Why did you save him, Hermy?" Diego demanded, fuming, watching his brother give CPR to his enemy.

"These people..." He motioned to Talon and Red. "These people saved my life."

Diego's furious expression faltered. "Wha...what?"

"I got knocked into the sea by you, accidently. And before you knew what happened, I was too far away for you to save. It was around here I fell unconscious. I briefly regained conscience and saw the two men; only they were not looking my way, as you attacked them. I knew they had saved me." Explained Hermy patiently.

Diego rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So... It was all a big misunderstanding?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Replied Hermy. "I think you need to apologise once the two wake up."

Talon snored lightly at Hermy's words, having fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Red was still out of it, having felt the brunt of Diego's attack.

"Yeah... your right." agreed Diego, still rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Oh, so you decided were not enemies, then?" Asked Talon angrily. "You attack us, nearly kill me and Red, and decide to just say sorry!"

Talon had woken up, saw Red's body, and had assumed the worst. It was only Hermy's soothing words that he was still alive. Although Talon was still seething.

"I told you, it was all a big misunderstanding. I thought you kidnapped by brother." Repeated Diego.

"I believe you..." Started Talon. Diego breathed out a sigh of relief. "But, I am going to keep you on board, both of you, to keep an eye on you. If it _was _a big mistake, we should be able to be friends."

"Great!" Replied Diego, enthusiastically. Hermy merely nodded.

"I want to know all about you, your name, and all about you." Demanded Talon.

"Sure, sure. My name is Diego Faulkner, and this is my brother, Hermy Faulkner. I only recently found out he _is _my brother. When I was three, I was kidnapped from my village by a group of bandits..."

* * *

_The small boy waved at his mother, as she headed back into the house. _

_"Hello, Diego, darling. Did you miss mummy?" Diego's mother._

_"Mummy, huggy!" _

_The mother laughed a singsong laugh, and embraced her only son. "Mummy has to go again soon, will you be a good boy for daddy?"_

_"Daddy's bad, you good" Complained Diego, his face crinkled up._

_"I'll tell you what, if you be good for daddy, I'll buy you an extra large ice cream." Offered the mother, still smiling._

_Diego squealed in delight, and stumbled forward to hug his father's leg. The father laughed this time, and playfully pushed Diego away. "Not now, I am doing something"_

_Diego pouted, and stumbled back to his mother. "No, Diego, go and play, I need to go now." She waved at Diego as she exited the house. About five seconds later, her scream rang out through the usually silent village._

_The father shot up from his chair, and quickly exited. "Liza?" He called out. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his arms being wrenched behind him._

_Blissfully unaware, Diego happily played with a ball. He turned as the door opened. "Mummy!" He shouted out. Then, he saw it was a man, and his angelic face turned into disappointment. "daddy?" He asked._

_"Let's take the little runt with us, Dorg. He could be useful as a bandit if we teach him." Snarled a voice._

_Diego started screaming as he picked up by a stranger, he bit, spat and fought, but to no avail. The man holding onto him did not budge. _

_"No! Not Diego" Shouted out Diego's mother. A large group of bandits had invaded Diego's peace village, and most of the villagers had been gathered to the main square. a few bodies were littered around the area, having tried to fight, and failing. _

_A large bandit, in a long brown coat, held the screaming Diego in his arms. Another bandit, a fat man, with no hair, kicked the mother in the stomach. "Don't talk over the leader, or we will kill you!" He growled. The mother stayed silent, but tears ran down her eyes, looking from Diego to his father's body. _

_"Forg, I have an idea. Take her to our camp. Let us have our way with her." Said the leader of the bandits._

_"Yes, leader." Forg swung the mother over his shoulder, and carried her away as she beat on his back, screaming all the way._

_"Okay, tie up the villagers, and loot the village of everything it's got. After that, meet me at the camp, and we'll move out!" Commanded the leader. The bandits started to comply, ransacking all the houses. Diego stopped crying after a while, as all his tears were gone. He stared and stared, becoming silent and unlike a three year old._

* * *

Diego's eye was flowing with tears, which dripped down his face and onto the deck of Crow. Hermy sat silently and solemnly, but no trace of tears on his face. "After that... I was brought up as a bandit, except I always had the memory of my mother being taken away. When I was fourteen, I challenged the leader, and paid the price." He pointed at his eye patch, and slowly pulled it off.

Before Talon could protest, he was staring into black hole where Diego's eye should off been.

"So, how did you gain your devil fruit?" Asked Talon, trying not to look at the disturbing hole. **(Keep all jokes to yourselves, folks)**

"I found it in a ruined ship. I trained on the isolated island for six years. I then made a boat, and sailed to islands. I found out that I had two brothers from wanted posters. They both had the same name as me. I hunted them down, but I could not find them. Eventually, Hermy saved me from a marine who had a sea stone lace bullet lodged in me. I recognised his face from the bounty poster. He described his mother was exactly like mine, and I just knew."

"So, where are you heading now?" Asked Talon.

"Well...If you want me to stay with you, you decide."

"I am going to Kashoku Island."

"I keep with you until then, then." Replied Diego grinning.

"So, you're not a bad guy then?" Came Red's voice. They all turned to see him slouched against the wall. "And, if you're staying with us, and you have a logia devil fruit, can I use you for training?"

(_Well, thar you go, people. The ice man ain't evil, and it was all a big mistake. Who knew? (apart from me...) and anyone who has read Diego's character sheet in the reviews. XD. Credit again too MattTheLegend/Yellowchris for Diego and Hermy. Okay, so we got Diego is now Red's training toy. Hermy is a strange, but strong kid. And... The mysterious Talon, nuff said. Thanks again people, and PEACE OUT!)_


	9. Kashoku Island

(_The first thing i would like to say is WOW! All the spaces in my eventual crew have been filled apart from the 6 remaining infantry. Which means, a huge thanks and a favourite author go's to these people. *pull s out long list and clears throat* MattTheLegend, BeeBee Forthwright, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, Raidentensho, Magi, Nezimimaru, Dthehalfdragon, TsubakiTwilight, Cocoasit, Munchlax Jr., Yajuu-Kikuishi, beyond-the-oaks, YellowChris, RIOSHI, Mavrik Zero and finally Newtilator. *Takes a large breath* So, THANK YOU! Anywho, Diego has just apoligised for beating up the crew, and now the party is starting. Read on!)_

* * *

"_Nitoryu: Juuji Kai!" _Red sped forward, his swords in a cross shape. The man he was aiming at fell to the icy floor in four pieces.

"Nice to see what it can do. I haven't actually hit anyone with that."

"That's a good move. You can definitely defeat someone easily with that." Said the lumps of human parts. Only, they had formed together, and a man stood there. Diego was a "Captive", but Talon let him do whatever he wanted too, as long as it didn't harm him or Red.

Red and Diego were sparring. Diego had created a large, icy arena, so the people on the ship could fight. The arena floated with the ship. Red used ice shards made by Diego to create spikes from his shoes, so he keep his grip on the floor without slipping.

* * *

Talon himself was sparring with Diego's little brother, Hermy. Hermy was a twelve year old boy, with strength equal to a fully fit human. The two were a blur as they exchanged blows. Neither managed to hit the other, as elbows and fists aimed to hurt.

"Your good, kid. How did you learn this sort of martial arts?" Asked Talon while blocking a kick from Hermy.

"I was taught by my master before I found my brother." Answered Hermy, who was panting.

"What else did he teach you?" Without answering, Hermy ducked down, and landed a hard punch in Talon's groin. Talon let out a gasp, his eyes watered, and he fell to the floor, squirming.

"He taught me to take advantage when I can" Hermy lightly walked over to Talon's head, pulled out a dagger, and held it against his throat. "I win"

Talon slowly pushed the dagger away, and got up, still wincing. "As I said, you're good, but if I was fighting at my full strength, you'd be defeated in around three seconds."

"Sure" Said Hermy, sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a hand-to-hand fighter for a specific reason, you know. It helps when I use my..."

"Captain!" Talon was cut off by Red's shout, and he turned, to see what was up.

Red merely pointed, and Talon followed his finger. Red was pointing at an island, which was quite close up. The island was made up in layers, the first layer was a large circle, the second a smaller circle on top of the first, and so on. The layers were natural, made of cliffs.

"That'd be Kashoku Island, then. I wonder if there is a cook there?" mused Talon.

Diego nearly fell over at the statement. "What?!? Did you come here specifically to look for a cook?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, no, but..."

"Kashoku Island is an island _full_ of cooks!" interrupted Diego.

"Oh... well... that just makes things easier, anyway, how long until we can dock, Red?"

"I would say around... ten, maybe twenty minutes. I'm not a navigator, by the way." Replied Red.

"Yeah, but your gonna have to do until I find one."

"Let's get back on the ship, then."

"I agree. Diego, get rid of that ice"

"Sure" Replied Diego, rubbing his nose.

* * *

Talon, Red, Diego and Hermy stood in awe at the bustling city before them. Everywhere was people running around with things in their hands or on their backs. Many market keepers were calling out for customers, battling their competition. There were many species here, from normal human to large and burly mermen. One such merman had eight arms, and under each he held a large fish.

If the sight were great, the smells were brilliant. Each section had their own smell. Spices, salts, sugars, everything to smell was there in the market.

"So Captain, what are we gonna do?" Asked Red, still looking at the market. When Talon didn't reply, he turned, and smacked his palm against his forehead.

Talon was stood, staring at the foods, drool dripping from his mouth, splashing to the floor.

"Captain!" Red drew his sword, and bonked Talon on the head with the hilt.

Diego and Hermy exchanged glances at the odd behaviour of the two friends.

"First things first, let's find a restaurant!" Said Talon, who had hit Red in the face.

Before the three men and the boy could move, they all heard a whistling sound, getting louder. Instinctively, all four of them ducked. There was a loud _bang_ and wood shrapnel flew over their backs. They all turned, to see the ship next to them in pieces. Another ship got hit, making a large hole.

Talon looked up to see two men standing next to a cannon. They were too far away for their features to be made out. "If any of those cannon balls hit my ship, I will not be happy" He muttered, glaring at the two men. Talon saw the cannonball heading directly for Crow, and he was too far away too stop it.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermy jumped upwards, and caught the cannonball with his bare hands. The cannonballs momentum was instantly stopped. He threw the cannonball high up in the air, and Diego quickly readied his mace. With a large _crack_, Diego hit the cannonball straight for the two men who fired it originally.

'_what the hell...'_ thought Talon, staring at Hermy. '_He just caught a cannonball, and does not even look fazed. He must have eaten a devil fruit. No... He saved me from seawater, so it's impossible. What could it be?'_

"Right, Red, Diego, Hermy. Let's get those bastards!" Demanded Talon. He started running, with the others close behind.

* * *

"I think I'm lost" Muttered Red, looking around. He had managed to separate himself from the others, and was now wondering the streets.

"Lost? I could help you." Red turned to see a man wearing a loose, black jumper, and large, baggy trousers. On his hip was a Katana with a red hilt.

"Are you a swordsman?" Asked Red, ignoring this man's stranger.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Straight to the point, eh? My name in Shinju Tenzo. I came from the North Blue to get here. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Red." Stated Red simply.

Shinju's eyes squinted. "Not the thirteen million Beli Red?"

"That's me, you got a problem, because if you have..." Red didn't finish the threat, he didn't need to finish it. "And yes, I am lost. I'm new here"

"Oh, well, the best bet is to head to the bar, it's around 5 minutes that way." Shinju pointed down a dark alleyway.

"Thanks, Shinju Tenzo." Red said, the made his way to the alleyway. When he disappeared into the shadows, Shinju unsheathed his sword. "Akason, let's see how good a swordsman this man really is, should we?" Shinju stroked the swords hilt.

* * *

(_Woot! Chapter 7 is done. Credit to Raidentensho for Shinju, I'll Pm you about Shinju after this, kay. The usual reminder about marines (NO ADMIRALS OR A FLEET ADMIRAL) And the shichibukia (ONLY TWO LEFT PEOPLE!!!! Anyway, Shinju is about to attack Red, what will happen? And whats happening with Talon, Diego and Hermy? Stay tuned till tommorow, to find out.) _


	10. The Three

_(Here i am again. Woo! Again, my usual reminders. Make your own marines or crews to fight against if you like. Shichibukia as well (ONLY TWO LEFT!!!). Okay, so, Shinju has sent Red to a possible trick, and Talon, Diego, and Hermy have not realised he has seperated from the group yet. Read on, to find out what happens!)_

* * *

"Damn!" Cursed Talon. "We lost 'em!"

"Don't worry. The officials on this island are likely to catch them" reassured Diego.

"So... What was that earlier Hermy?" Asked Talon, trying to calm himself down.

"That's for me and my brother to know, and you to find out." Replied Hermy, sharing a look of agreement with Diego.

"Well, as I am here, I suppose I gotta find myself a good cook. Let's go." They started walking, but Talon only heard two sets of footsteps, other than his. He turned, to see Diego and Hermy nearly run into him.

"What is it?" Asked Diego, annoyed that they had stopped already.

"Where's Red?" asked Talon, looking around. Diego and Hermy did the same.

"He must've took a wrong turning"

"Well, he should be able to take care of himself. Let's – WHAT?!" He shouted as a net tangled around him. He tried to fight out, but he was too tangled to do much.

Diego spotted Talon go down, and turned to see the men who were firing the cannon from earlier. They both were identical, from anatomy to clothes. In between them, a large man stood. He was dressed in a long, brown coat, and stubble grew on his face. Below the coat was a grimy t-shirt, and brown trousers.

Diego slammed his hand to the ground, and ice started to come from his fingertips into the ground, making an icy sheen on top of the concrete. "Hei saraundo **(1)**" Before the ice could reach the three men. He was distracted by Hermy, who was also caught in a net. Taking the opportunity, one of the twins hit him with another net. Instantly, Diego felt diminished, he tried to use more ice to freeze it, but was unable to.

"You are not going to get out of those nets, fruit user. They are sea stone laced." Said the larger man, laughing.

"Damn you!"

Still laughing the man walked over to the struggling Talon. He brought his foot up, and Diego saw a shiny aura around it. With a crack, the man kicked Talon in the skull. Talon's eyes rolled, and he stopped struggling. Diego's eyes narrowed as he watched the man make his way over to Hermy.

"Don't you dare! You touch one hair on his head!" Diego threatened, snarling.

The man merely grinned, and repeated the action on Hermy.

"DAMN YOU!"

The man on a mock face of sadness. "I'm hurt, _Diego_"

"How do you know my name?"

"What, don't you recognise me?"

Diego looked, really looked at the man, and gasped. Memories from his childhood came flooding back to him. "Kazeuindo!" He said, before being knocked out by the foot.

* * *

Red walked through the dark alleyway for a minute, then hit into a wall.

"Ow, bitch." He rubbed his forehead, and realised it was a dead end. He turned towards the light of the entrance, but Shinju could not be seen. Even so, Red shouted up the alleyway. "Is this some sort of joke!?"

"Nope." Red suddenly saw something fill the light, and Shinju was standing straight in front of him.

Acting more out of instinct, Red kicked Shinju in the stomach, and Shinju jumped backwards, winded. He drew his sword out, and Red pulled out both of his.

"So, you want to fight?" Asked Red.

"Not only that. I want to take your bounty!" Exclaimed Shinju. But before he could move, a hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"Shinju? What are you doing here." Red looked at the woman who spoke. Her hair was in an ebony ponytail, and she wore a navy blue tanktop, showing her belly. On her feet were sandals, and trousers which were shorter than normal, keeping her ankles bare.

"Oh... boss... I... um..." Shinju rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The "boss" sighed. "I thought you were not going to hunt bounties here?"

"How did you... no matter... It's just that he's got a thirteen million beli bounty. Which is quite impressive here. The average is around nine million beli."

The woman looked at Red. "Hey, sorry about that. Tell you what, to make up for his mistakes, how about you dine at my bar. Free of Charge of course."

Red slowly sheathed his swords. "Sure... So if your Shinju's boss, I assume he works for you?"

"Yep, he's the assistant chef." She ruffled Shinju's hair, even though she was younger than him. "Shinju, go and get a meal ready for this man!" She commanded. Shinju complied, and ran off, embarrassed.

"May I ask your name?" She asked to Red.

"My name is Red." Red totally expected a different reaction than the women not reacting. "Can I ask yours?"

"My name is Eden, and as I'm the head cook, I think it's a suitable name. Follow me to the bar"

* * *

Talon grunted as he was kicked in the stomach. Kazeuindo was treating him like a toy, and due to the sea stone weakening him, he couldn't break out. He constantly noticed that whatever limb Kazeuindo hit him with, it was always covered in a silver aura.

"What is that aura?" He asked, trying to find out more about Kazeuindo.

"You'd like to know? Sure. I am a devil fruit user myself. I have eaten the Toku Toku No Mi. I am a shield. But not only am I protected from most physical attacks, I can exert more power with my hits."

"But why take me and my friends?"

"I have a history with Diego, and you two were standing with him. I do not want any witnesses to what I am going to do to him."

"What? You're the bandit who attacked his village?" Asked Talon, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes. I am the great bandit, Kazeuindo. And these two..." He pointed at the two twins. "Are the mimic twins, Forg and Dorg."

Talon spat in Kazeuindo's face. The bandit growled as he wiped the spittle of his face. Then kicked Talon in the head again.

* * *

"This food... Is great!" Red said, on his fourth helping of Eden's and Shinju's perfect culinary skills. "I wonder... How would you like to join my captain and me in our crew?"

Eden sighed, watching the swordsman eat. "No can do, I'm afraid. This bar, this city is my life. I cannot just throw it away to be a pirate."

Red was disappointed, but accepted it. "This _is _the age of dreams. Do you have a dream, Eden?"

Eden's eyes brightened. "My dream is to get to All Blue. It is every cooks dream. Everything from minnows to great whales reside there. But I will not leave this city, as I said, until I'm ready. I also want to stop all starvation in the world"

"Good dreams... very good aims to achieve."

"What're your dreams, Red?"

"I want to find out about my heritage. And also to learn and master all styles of swordsmanship."

"Your heritage?"

"I am called Red, because I never knew my name. I don't remember my family, or my home. I was alone, but I knew I had a family, somewhere."

"That's so said." Eden's eyes brimmed with tears.

Feeling uncomfortable, Red looked around the bar, and saw four other women who looked like Eden walk around, serving the customers. The door's suddenly burst open, and a man who was out of breath ran through the doorway. He stopped in front of Eden, panting.

"Eden! Kazeuindo has been spotted again. He was seen to abduct three males. One only a small child." He managed to say.

Red's ears perked up at this. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Damn him. I told him last time, if he showed his face around here again, I will kill him" She said, fuming. She turned to Red. "Hey, you're a fighter, right? Follow me."

Red followed, only because he had a suspicion on the three males. "Oh, I forgot to ask, your sisters..." For that was what he thought they were, due to the same appearances and anatomy. "...look a lot like you even have the same hairstyle." He finished.

"What sisters?" Asked Eden, raising an eyebrow at Red.

* * *

_(Okey Dokey, done and done. **(1) **= Ice/Icy Surround. Okay, i have some good new, and i have some bad news. The bad news is that i am going to put this on pause until after christmas, as i am busy next week. The good news however, is, i am going to create a special One Piece New Nakama Christmas story. Look for it tommorow and the day after tommorow. It will be called "One Piece: New Nakama - Christmas cheers." But i will will be back next year, in around just after a week.)_


	11. The Cook vs The Bandit

_(Okay, due to unforeseen circumstances, I am unable to submit my story, One Piece: New Nakama, - Christmas Cheers. So, instead, I will continue this story today and tommorow. I will then have a break through christmas. Then i shall come back hopefully before January. But definetely before the 5th of January. PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANY MORE SHICHIBUKAI I AM FULL! (Marines captains and vice-admirals, or a crew can appear though) Anywho, Eden has said a cryptic message to Red, and Talon, Diego and Hermy are captured. Find out what happens next!)_

* * *

Kazeuindo's laughter rang through the warehouse, as he heard the news being relayed by his messenger.

"Eden is coming to kill you, leader." The messenger finished.

Kazeuindo just kept on laughing. "_Her? _Kill _me_? She must have a death wish."

"No! My wish is for you to die!" Kazeuindo turned to see Eden standing in the doorway, with a man by her side.

"My my, two of you." He said, smiling.

Without replying, Eden ran straight towards the Bandit Leader. As she ran, a figure of herself melted out of her body. It was an exact clone of her.

'_Well, that would explain those people at the bar'_ Thought Red, as he watched Eden, or rather, the Eden's, run towards Kazeuindo.

"Kuro shottogan!" Eden stopped, and grabbed the clones arm. Using it's momentum, she swung it around, and let go. The clone fired straight at Kazeuindo's chest. It collided, but bounced off, due to Kazeuindo's devil fruit power.

"Your gonna need more than that, girl" sneered Kazeuindo. He pulled back his fist, and slugged Eden straight in the stomach. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Shut up!" She shouted, and kicked Kazeuindo straight in the groin.

"That would of have hurt, but your forgetting, my devil fruit is immune to melee attacks" Kazeuindo preceded to kick Eden straight in the face, causing blood to trickle from her nose.

"Damn" cursed Eden, trying to figure out a way of beating Kazeuindo. Before she could dwell too much, Kazeuindo's hand grabbed her ankle. He swung her straight through a wall, causing her to be buried in rubble. He walked towards her, and pulled her out, then repeated the action to another wall.

* * *

While this was happening, Red had cut open Hermy's and Diego's net, and was about to free Talon when he was kicked hard in the chest. He went backwards, but didn't fall over. Red saw the man that had kicked him was one of the twins.

"So, you're the bandits lackey, huh." He said to the twin.

"Yes! I am Forg, and my brother is Dorg. We are the mimic twins!" He struck a pose, and Red took the opportunity to slash at Forg's stomach. With surprising speed for someone so large, Forg dodged the attack, and kicked the back of Red's kneecap, causing him to go on one knee.

Diego went towards Red to help, but was cut off by Dorg, the other twin. "You're not going anywhere" He said, and punched Diego in the cheek. Dorg howled in agony as his knuckles met hard ice. "Ow, that hurt." He moaned, sucking his knuckles.

"You're not going to be able to harm me, as I have eaten a logia devil fruit. The Hie Hie No mi" He revealed proudly.

Dorg ran at him, and he prepared for a counter strike. Instead, Dorg ran straight past him. He turned to see Dorg smash the unsuspecting Hermy on top of the head, knocking him unconscious in one strike. '_What? Why didn't Hermy dodge?'_ He thought to himself angrily.

Dorg grabbed hold of Hermy, and pulled him up, putting an arm around his head. "You attack me, I'll kill this kid!"

Diego snarled, clenching his fists. "You let him go. Now!" Demanded Diego.

Dorg just stuck out a tongue, and ran out of the door, into the city. Diego followed, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Eden head was bleeding badly, and she was panting, after being thrown into the roof, the walls and the floor.

"Had enough?" Kazeuindo asked, smirking.

"Not yet!" grunted Eden. She formed another clone, and the two Eden's circled around Kazeuindo.

"What're you doing, girl?" He asked, watching the clone and Eden out of the corner of his eye. Kazeuindo was not expecting the next strike, and gasped in pain as a foot hit him in the side of the head. '_Shit! She may have found my weakness. If I cannot see the attack, I cannot block it. I am so used to blocking attacks with my devil fruit; I forgot how weak I am without it._' He thought to himself.

Kazeuindo saw that she had made another clone; the circling was just to confuse him. "All right, let's play!"

Eden and her clones ran towards him, and jumped straight towards his head. He grabbed the two clones by the legs, and smacked them together. They melded back into the original Eden, who had just landed on the ground.

Something twanged in Eden's legs, and she collapsed to her knees. '_I forgot whatever damage my clones had when they came back to me was transferred to me'_ She said, clutching her legs in pain. '_I haven't fought in a long time' _Before she could react, she felt the palm of Kazeuindo's hand smash her in the face. Lights skittered in front of her eyes, and she struggled to stay conscious.

Kazeuindo brought a dagger from his waist, and raised it above his head. "It's time for you to die, girl" He exclaimed. He brought the dagger down sharply, straight towards Eden's heart.

* * *

_(And there so ends the chapter. Oh Noes Eden! Someone rescue her. Next time on OPNN:_

_Talon: I haven't used this in a long time._

_Kazeuindo: You cannot beat me!_

_Talon: I am going to show you... my true power!_

_I thought about adding a next time so people can think about what happens. If you don't like it, then say, and if you do like, then say. In fact, I'll put a poll up. Thanks, and until next time folks._


	12. Truths Revealed

_(Okay, first of all, i apoligise for those of you who wanted to read my Christmas story. Due to an unfortunate set of circumstances, (E.G. Me not getting an email about a new story and me thinking that it didn't submit properly, and me deleting said story) I do not have it on Fan Fiction. And then, about five hours later, i got the damn email. So, my email is acting up and tricking me. Anywho, thanks. The normal reminder on Marines and Pirate Crews, and now, Read on!)_

Eden watched as the dagger glinted as it came towards her heart. She thought back to how she had survived all those years ago. '_It can't end like this! It just can't!'_ She thought, knowing that she could do nothing to prevent the cold steel entering her heart, and killing her instantly. An inch before the knife entered her, a large shape barraged into Kazeuindo, knocking the knife out from his hand, and causing him to hit into the floor. This was the last thing Eden saw before she blacked out.

* * *

Red looked at Forg, trying to figure him out. Dorg had pulled out two swords from a conveniently placed barrel, and was in a stance exactly the same as Red.

"Do you have your own fighting style?" He asked, glaring at Forg.

"My fighting style is this! Why do you think me and Dorg are called the mimic twins?" Forg grinned, and tightened his fist.

"Nitoryu: Kai!" The moment Red sped forwards, Forg copied his movements, and both attacks hit each other with a loud screech. Red and Forg stared at each other, straining the muscles to best each other.

"Nitoryu: Juuji Kai!" Red jumped backwards, and put his swords together in a cross shape. They started to glow, and he sped forwards, aiming to defeat Forg quickly.

Forg merely repeated the action, only without the glowing. This time, Forg's swords were cut in two as Red hit them. Forg himself had jumped out of harm.

"You may be able to copy my movements, but not my power!" Exclaimed Red.

"That's true. But the fruits me and my brother ate are very rare. They have the same power, they were "twin" fruits. They allow us to store any movement we see in our lives. Our minds are databases." Explained Forg. He smashed another conveniently placed barrel, and multiple bottles of wine fell out.

"What are you doing?" Asked Red, eyeing Forg suspiciously.

"One of the many fighting styles I picked up. This one is called, "Drunken Style"" Answered Forg. He quickly downed a bottle of wine, and another, and another as Red watched with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, yoush better ush you full powersh" Said Forg, slurring his words. He was swaying, his fists wobbling dangerously.

Red shook his head, and ran towards Forg, aiming to cut open his stomach. Forg somehow managed to do the splits, dodging straight under Red attack, he hooked his arm around Red's leg, and pulled.

Red fell to the floor badly, his leg beneath his whole body. He growled in pain, gritting his teeth. Forg kicked a leg up, knocking Yoroshii from Red's grip.

"Ah shit, you shouldn't have done that..." Mumbled Red. He stumbled backwards, away from the reach of Forg. Red clutched his other sword, Yokoshima, tightly, and then pressed his knuckles to his head.

Forg jumped as Red let out an ear piercing scream, screaming to the heavens. Red hung his arms loosely to his side, quiet now. His eyes then flashed, and slowly turned blood red. **(Author's Note: No Pun intended XD) **He slowly faced Forg, an evil expression on his face.

Red held Yokoshima with both hands, and ran at Forg. Just before he got to him, however, Red ducked under Forg's legs, and cut at one of them. Forg let out a scream as his leg fell to the ground, limp and useless. Red jumped upwards, and cut Forg's arm right off, resulting in another scream. As Forg hopped on one leg, the blood from the two stumps of his leg and arm bled to the floor.

"Y-you... What _are_ you?!" Asked Forg through the pain.

"Your worst nightmare!" Red dashed forwards, straight past Forg. After a moment, Forg swayed dangerously, then, his head started to slide from the neck, and with a squelch, hit the floor of the warehouse.

Red clutched his head again, and lumbered towards Yoroshii. The moment he picked it up, his eyes went back to their normal colour, and his expression changed to normal. "Ahh, damn. I hate when that happens." He muttered to himself. "I always go overboard." After saying this, he closed his eyes, and slumped against the wall.

* * *

Kazeuindo grunted as he picked himself up from the floor. He looked at Talon, who had just knocked into him. "You shouldn't have done that, kid!"

"You have tried to kill someone who is innocent. I will not allow that." Said Talon, a serious expression on his face.

"What are you? A Marine?" Asked Kazeuindo, laughing.

"No! I am a pirate! But I am not a bad pirate. I believe that only people who deserve to die should die!" Explained Talon.

"Pirate or Marine. You will die by my hand!" Exclaimed Kazeuindo. He took a punch at Talon, but Talon merely moved to the side.

"So, I cannot harm you by physical attacks?" Asked Talon. "Well then, I wonder what your limit is."

Kazeuindo swung another punch, and Talon dodged again, infuriating him.

Talon stroked his chin. "I haven't used this in a long time."

"You can't beat me!" Yelled Kazeuindo, attempting to grab hold of Talon. This time, Talon ducked under the arms, and landed a neat punch on the jaw of Kazeuindo. '_That slightly hurt...'_ Thought Kazeuindo, massaging his chin.

"As I thought" Said Talon. He took of his shoes and scarf, throwing the clothes to the floor. He cracked his knuckles. "I am going to show you..." Said Talon, cracking his neck. "My true power."

Kazeuindo grinned. "Come on then. I'm waiting. Are you sure you can beat a Twenty Million Beli Man?"

"Heh" Talon's shape started to change. His muscles rippled, and grew. As his legs bulged, his shorts stretched, slightly ripping. His nose started to expand and enlarge, forming a large muzzle. Talon's nostrils stretched, and grew larger. From his back, wings burst forth, very large and muscled wings. Talon's bare feet and hands also grew, and his nails turned into claws. His eyes slitted, and ears grew.

"Wh...what... what the hell?!" Asked Kazeuindo, staring in fear at the thing that was towering above him.

"I have eaten the Eki Eki No Mi: Model Dragon!" Said Talon, his voice deep and husky.

"A-a Dragon, t-they're not real, t-they're legends" Stuttered Kazeuindo, his eyes glazed with fear.

"Mine is a special class of Zoan fruit, a mythical class" Said Talon, his nostrils expanding.

"I'll kill you!" Kazeuindo seemed to regain some bravado. He landed a neat punch straight in the muscled abdomen of Talon.

Talon just laughed, the strike having no effect. He swatted a clawed hand at Kazeuindo, knocking him straight into a wall.

"Are you sure you can beat a Two-hundred and fifty Beli man?" Asked Talon, grinning, although it looked more like a snarl.

_( I apoligise for the fact that Red's fight was fairly short. I just wanted to show the effects of his cursed swords. So, Talon's fruit is now revealed, although that's his hybrid form. I also apoligise if this chapter was not as good as others. Sorry. Due to the majority of votes, I will always put a "Next Time On One Piece new Nakama" So here we go. Next time, on One Piece New Nakama:_

_Diego: Give him back_

_Dorg: No can do (Snap)_

_Diego: YOU BASTARD!!!_

_Hmmm... damn... Anywho, See you later, and thanks for all the reviews! Have a very merry christmas, and I'll be back by January or before. On a side note: IT'S SNOWING HERE IN THE TOWN OF SHEPTON MALLET, ENGLAND!!!)_


	13. Hostage Situation

_(Okay, I'm back, and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm back from my christmas 'holidays'. Anywho, I think i have enough characters for the crew to have a good ol' fan fiction to write, so please, no more crew members. Pirate crews, marines or other such enemy's can still be submitted if you would like too, so just PM me with said details. Again, NO MORE CREW MEMBERS! So, when with left off last year... (Sounds wierd, I know) Red went totally evil, and mauled Forg, killing and therefore defeating him. Talon revealed his devil fruit (Wooo!) and batted Kazeuindo through a wall. Dorg, however, had took Hermy to the streets, and Diego is following, wanting his brother back. Which is where, this chapter starts off.)_

Citizens cried in protest as Diego ran past them, knocking them into walls or their produce. As he

ran, Diego clenched his fist in anger.

'_When I get to you, I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life' _He thought, ready to deal out whatever punishment he saw fit to Dorg.

* * *

"Wheee" Exclaimed Dorg gleefully as he lightly bounced from rooftop to rooftop, Hermy under his arms. It was a very unusually sight. Dorg was fairly large, but he was jumping as if he were a member of the Olympics.

"Get your hands off me you freak!" Demanded Hermy, struggling to get out of the vice-like grip of Dorg.

"No can do, little man." Replied Dorg, smiling.

"My brothers gonna kick your ass from here to the north blue!" Gloated Hermy, still struggling.

"That'll be a site to see, flying over the seas, seeing the many unique islands..." Said Dorg dreamily, a faraway look in his eyes.

Hermy raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if Dorg was dropped on his head when he was a small child.

* * *

Diego cursed again and again as he sprinted through the exotic city, trying to find trace of the balding fat man and Hermy. Due to his rushing, he didn't realise there was a man about twice his height in front of him until it was too late.

SMACK

Diego rebounded of the large mass, and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Watch where you're going, kid" Said the man. He had spiky brown hair, and wore a large furry jacket over his large frame. The man pulled out a knife in one of his beefy hands and pointed it straight at Diego.

"Geez, I have no time for you" Said Diego, frowning.

Before the large man could do anything, Diego rushed forwards, and planted a fist straight in his stomach. Ice spread from the fist, covering the man completely, until even his insides froze. Diego spun on one foot, and kicked the man straight in the chest, knocking him to pieces.

Diego shook his head, looked at the surprised on-lookers, and continued onward. '_Goddamn it... This is way too much trouble than it's worth...'_

* * *

Dorg landed neatly on the grass in a large, empty park, and grasped Hermy with both hands.

"Dammit! GET OFF ME!!" Yelled Hermy. He clenched his fist, and muscles, and through them out with all his might. Dorgs arms were wrenched from its sockets as Hermy escaped his clutches.

"Hey, little boy, get back here." Dorg lunged for Hermy, but missed. Hermy grabbed hold of Dorgs arm, and swung. With the unnatural strength, Dorg was propelled through a nearby wall, creating a large hole.

Hermy stretched his arm, which emitted a strange, creaking sound.

* * *

Diego was starting to run out of breath, but he was determined to find his brother. Again, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, which was why he was suddenly bowled over to the gravely floor.

"What the..." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Damn, that lil' kids got more power than I bargained for" Said the man who was lying on top of Diego's legs.

As the two each heard the other talking, they both slowly turned their heads.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Diego and Dorg quickly rushed to their feet, and glared at each other.

"Where's my brother! Give him to me!" Demanded Diego, gnashing his teeth.

"Your brother? What, you mean HIM." Dorg pointed at the hole in the wall, straight at Hermy.

"Ohh... He's not meant to do that..." Muttered Diego, shaking his head.

Hermy started to jog towards Diego, giving a thumbs up. "Hey!" He greeted.

"Hermy! You know what I told you about using that without reason."

"But there was a reason"

"Did you have a speeding cannonball coming towards you?"

"No... but...

"Then you have no reason to use it"

"Use what?" Asked Dorg innocently, resulting in two fists colliding with his face. He was thrown backwards, bouncing off the floor comically.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" The two brothers shouted, veins throbbing on their heads.

"No" Said Dorgs voice. Diego and Hermy quickly turned around to see Dorg standing right there. They turned back to the fallen Dorg, too see he was not there.

"What? How did you..." Started Diego, only to dodge a kick coming his way. As Diego ducked, Hermy was caught off guard by Dorg snapping a large arm around his small body, and holding a gun straight against his head.

'_Damn... I know am better than most humans, but even I won't survive a bullet in the head. I'm gonna have to wait for the opportunity to free myself'_ He thought angrily, but he just stood limp, knowing not to surprise Dorg in case he fired the gun accidently.

Diego regained his composure, and turned to fight Dorg one on one, only to see Hermy being held hostage.

"Oh, for the love of..." Muttered Diego, brushing his hair back with one hand. "GIVE HIM BACK!" He demanded, shouting straight at Dorg.

"No can do..." Replied Dorg. As he prepared to pull the trigger of his gun, Hermy took the brief opportunity to free himself. He brought his arm straight up, connecting with Dorgs leg with a snap. He fell to one knee, and Hermy hopped backwards, Pointing his arm straight at Dorg. With the same creaking sound as before, Hermy's arm straightened out, and from the wrist, Hermy's hand folded beneath his arm.

"YOU BASTARD! You are not supposed to show that!" Shouted out Diego, getting really annoyed.

"Sorry, brother." Replied Hermy, shrugging his shoulders. With a loud pop, a small cannonball-like object was fired from Hermy's arm. The small ball sped forwards, and hit into Dorgs stomach. He grunted, and fell backwards to the floor.

'_Ah... damnit... that would've broken some ribs'_ He though, massaging his stomach.

"Hermy!" Diego shouted out, making his brother jump.

"What? I've kept this a secret for a long time; I need to use it sometime." Hermy said, making an excuse.

Diego replied by smacking the back of Hermy's head, which emitted a dull ringing sound. He turned to Dorg, who had got up.

"Okay, freak. It's time to pay your dues." Said Diego, putting up a fighting stance.

"What's up with the corny one-liner?" Asked Hermy, getting another slap round the back of the head by his brother.

Diego turned around again, and Dorg was missing. "Goddammit it!" He exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Brother, above you!" Shouted out Hermy. Diego looked up and managed to dodge out the way as Dorgs leg hit into the concrete, splitting it open.

"What is up with the leg power?" Asked Diego, marvelling at this fighting style.

Dorg stood up, and raised his right leg up, while putting his arms by his side. "I picked this up when I was a child learning about the pirate scum. This is called 'Red Leg'" Explained Dorg, proudly.

"Red Leg?!" both Diego and Hermy's jaws dropped at the revelation of this fighting style.

"The one and only" Replied Dorg, grinning. He sped forwards, and aimed a kick straight at Diego. Diego grabbed the attacking leg, and ice spread straight up it, forming a cold, transparent limb for Dorg.

Dorg grunted in pain, and pulled his leg away. He attempted to smash the ice away, but that caused a crack in his leg which caused him extreme pain.

"If you don't know how to use a style of fighting. Don't use it at all" Said Diego. He quickly plunged his hand into Dorgs open mouth, which froze over, suffocating the Mimic Twin. Dorg fell to the ground, motionless, unconscious, and soon to be dead. "How was that for a one-liner?" Asked Diego, grinning at Hermy.

"Still pretty pathetic" Replied Hermy, grinning back.

"OI!!" Shouted out Diego, and the two brother chased each other back towards the warehouse.

_(And done. I know the man who got frozen and smashed apart was a bit random, but it's meant to happen for a reason, so please refrain from batting me over the head with a baseball bat for making you read a apperantly useless section. Okay, I am NOT gonna be submitting chapters on a daily basis, due to a bit of advice a reviewer gave me. but i will aim for at least a chapter a week at the least, and around two chapters, maybe three at the most. So, Next time, on One Piece: New Nakama :-_

_Talon: This is going to be the end of you._

_Kazeuindo: Hey, bitch, what's your goddamn problem!_

_Talon: I do this for my friends, or my soon to be friends!_

_Eden: Why... why do you do this?_

_Funky. I apoligise if this chapter wasn't all that good, but hopefully i pleased my awesome reviewers, and people who read but don't review. Until Next time, Thanks, and Peace Out!)_


	14. DragonForce

**(Thanks for your reviews, Rexan, RIOSHO, magi, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, and Dthehalfdragon. Yep Rexan, there will hopefully be more bickering between said brothers, and you'll be pleased in this chapter. Yup, RIOSHO, Hermy's a little brat sometimes, he deserves to get hit in the head sometimes :) And too magi and LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, i'm not gonna reveal ALL about Hermy's powers just yet. Anywho, time for the fight we have all been waiting for... or have we? I am so sorry, but i had to name the chapter this. Anywho, read on)**

"What the hell happened?" Asked Kazeuindo, amazed. He had looked over at the fight of Red

and Forg, and Forg was literally in pieces.

"Never underestimate a pirate crew, it could mean your death." Said Talon, snarling.

"Well, Forg was always the useless twin. Dorg will fare much better." Stated Kazeuindo with complete confidence.

Talon watched as Red slumped to the floor, his eyes closed. "Hey, never turn your back at your opponent" He said. Kazeuindo was still looking at the remains of Forg. Talon slammed into Kazeuindo, using his broad, scaly chest for more power. Kazeuindo was not taken by surprise however, and used his protection barrier against Talon. The two struggled to beat the other in strength as they both grasped hands, intent on beating the other.

"Your quite strong for a bandit" Said Talon, his teeth showing as his lips curled upwards.

"And your quite weak for a pirate" Replied Kazeuindo.

"Oh? You think so?" Talon applied much more pressure, and brought Kazeuindo's hands to the ground, pinning them there. Kazeuindo's hands were turning purple, due the Talon gripping his wrists tightly, stopping the blood flow.

"Ah... shit..." He muttered, biting his lip.

"Still think I'm quite weak for a pirate?"

"Yes!" Grunted Kazeuindo. His body seemed to swell, and in a quick movement, a large force field of sorts burst from his body. Talon was flung backwards, but even using his wing to cover his eyes didn't stop him from being scraped by broken bits of stone and concrete. When he looked back again, the whole warehouse was in ruins. The only wall standing was the one where Red was slouching.

Kazeuindo himself stood where he was before, except that there were sky blue lines running all over his body.

"What the hell? I thought your fruit power was a shield?" Asked Talon, looking at the strange lines running around Kazeuindo.

"I am a shield. But that was me putting my 'force' as you could put it into a shield. I can use it for more offensive purposes, as you have just witnessed. I don't tend to reveal this power, so feel proud as I kill you" Explained Kazeuindo.

"I see... However, that is not enough to beat me." Talon stood full height, and spread his wings. He dug his foot claws into the ground, and leaned towards Kazeuindo. "_Doragon Tama_(1)_"_. With a huge burst of power, Talon sped forwards, his wings stretched behind his back. The air whooshed around him.

Kazeuindo had only a brief two seconds to act. In the first second, he made a snap decision, in the second; he brought both of his hands up. Talon collided with brute force, but Kazeuindo responded by exerting all his force from his body into his hands. The shockwave which was expelled cut straight sideways, through buildings and roads, only narrowly avoiding Red.

In the repeated struggle of power, only much more power involved, the two fighters stared each other down.

"This is gonna be the end of you!" growled Talon, his tendons bulging.

"Heh... you wish. In fact, you seem like the sort of person that hates harming innocents. That being said..." Kazeuindo quickly ducked down, causing Talon to fly forwards. Kazeuindo quickly scooped up the barely conscious Eden in his arms.

Talon turned, and narrowed his eyes. "Why have you got her? This does not concern her!"

"Yes it does. It's concerns her in every possible way. Do you know the reason why I came here to Kashoku island?"

"Of course I don't."

"I came here, because even though I am not a bounty hunter, the potential bounty for this girl is worth it all." Explained Kazeuindo, with a toothy grin.

"A potential bounty?"

"Yes. She has been predicted by the World Government, if she does the wrong things, that she will get a 500 Million bounty!"

Talon's eyes widened in astonishment, but still, questioned Kazeuindo. "But if she has to do 'certain things', how will you beating her up help that?"

"I'm taking her to my ship, and I am going to force her to do what I want. Which means, I can make her do those actions, then, I can give her into the world government, and get that money."

"Well, I'm not about to let you take her." Said Talon, trying to stall time as to figure out a way to rescue Eden.

"You take one more step towards me, I'll kill her!" Kazeuindo though victory was his, and it showed visibly.

"What about me?" Kazeuindo grunted in pain and dropped Eden to the floor, jolting her awake. Kazeuindo stumbled forward, bleeding profusely from his back. Behind him, Red stood, his sword dripping with fresh blood. "How are you doin', captain? And what the hell are you?"

"I am about to rain on this guys parade, and I'll tell you about this" Talon motioned to his body. "Later on Crow, after this mess is cleaned up.

"I'll kill you!" Kazeuindo screamed. He lunged forwards, but let out a squeak. He looked downwards, to see Edens foot right in his groin. "Hey, bitch, what's your goddamn problem!" He uttered, his face in pain. He stumbled forward even more.

"Have a good time" Said Eden, smiling.

Kazeuindo looked up to see Talon staring down at him. Kazeuindo raised his fists. "I'll still beat –" He was cut off as a large, spiked club was hit into his head. He fell to the floor, bleeding slightly.

"Good throw" Said Diego, rubbing Hermy's hair.

"Thanks" Replied Hermy, massaging his shoulder.

"Oh, hey you two, I'm assuming you beat the twin, yes?"

"No... we got beaten and we walked back here to announce it, but hit the boss because we are bored" Said Diego sarcastically. "And what the hell are you?"

"That's the second time I've heard that today, I'll tell you later, after I –"

"What the hell are you?" Asked Hermy, smiling innocently.

WHAP

"Shuddup Hermy" Said Diego.

"After I take care of business." Continued Talon, eyebrow twitching slightly. He stood over the fallen body of Kazeuindo.

"No, please, d-don't hurt me, I-I'll do anything, please" pleaded Kazeuindo, whose body was back to normal.

"I do this for my friends!" Said Talon. And then, winking at Eden. "And my soon to be friends" He brought one, large, clawed hand up, and brought it down hard. With a sickening cracking, Kazeuindo's head collapsed in on itself.

"Was it really necessary to kill him?" Asked Eden, nudging Kazeuindo's corpse with her foot.

"Me and Red are not nice pirates. We value friendship, and we don't hurt innocents, but we will kill any enemy, to make sure they DON'T come back." Explained Talon, who had turned back to normal. "And why are you covering your eyes?" Eden had her eyes covered, while Diego was covering Hermy's eyes. Red and Diego were pointedly looking away.

"Umm... that would'a been a mighty impressive speech and al, but, you might want some clothes..." Said Red.

Talon looked downwards, at his bare body. "Aaw, damnit!"

**(Well, that's finished in an odd... way... This is the penultimate chapter in this arc, so next time is the final chapter for the arc. I've noticed that my arcs are going kinda quick... so i'm gonna try extend the next arcs more. Anyhwho, next time, on One Piece: New Nakama:-**

**Talon: Hey, you three, i got a question...**

**Diego: Sure**

**Hermy: That'll be cool**

**Eden: Ummm... I don't know...**

**Talon: WHAT THE HELL!**

**James: Was that really necessary, sir?**

**Goodbye, until next time. And THANKS!)**


	15. Time to Fly

**(Thank you for your reviews, Newtilator, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, magi, Raidentensho and Mavrik Zero. To those who ask about when your characters gonna appear, If they are crew members, they will appear in order they were given to me. Shinju is not included in that, because he's important here. Magi, Talon's clothes were ripped off him when he turned Dragon Hybrid. I'll PM you about your character, Raidentensho. Okay, this chapter is the final chapter in this arc, and I'll give a summary at the end of the next arc. Thanks again, and read on.)**

"And that's the last of 'em" Said Diego, dumping Dorg's body next to the remains of Forg and the dead Kazeuindo.

"Good. Well... that was fun, but I suppose we better get going." Said Talon, who was wearing the same clothes as before he transformed. "Okay, Red, you ready?"

"Yes. Where are we heading?" Asked Red, stroking his swords hilts.

"I have no idea..." replied Talon, scratching his head.

"What?" Asked Eden. "You mean you haven't got a navigator?"

"Nope..."

"You have four people with you, and you do not have a navigator?"

"Four people... no... only me and Red."

"So who are those two" Eden pointed at Diego and Hermy, who were sitting down.

"Companions" Said Diego. He quickly explained how he and Hermy met Red and Talon. "Well... about that... I have a question for you three..." Said Talon. Red knew what was coming, so he payed much more attention. "How would you like to join my crew? From what I've seen, Diego, you have great pride, as well as great power. Hermy, you are the same in pride, and have enough strength to hold your own. And Eden, you love this city, I know. You were willing to protect it from a powerful enemy."

"I got beaten though." Said Eden, tears slightly appearing from the corners of her eyes. "It always happen, I can never stop anyone, even with my devil fruit powers. I'm just a useless cook... I just... just..." Eden started to break down, tears dripping to the floor. "I'm just useless!" She wailed.

In one stride, Talon embraced her in a hug, which made her quiet. "You are not useless, Eden. Many a man would not have done what you did. You showed bravery in trying to fight someone who was more powerful than you, and you gave him a good fight anyway. And, the most important point, you did it for your city, not for yourself. So, do not cry, it does not do any good."

Eden was confused, she had never been talked to this way, let alone been hugged by a man she only knew for a few hours. Talon let go, and let her stand there, thinking.

"So, how about it, do you want to join my crew?"

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Asked James, looking at the pirate captain's boat.

"Yes. He'll find a way to keep moving." Replied the black man next to him, with a dreadlocked ponytail.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's intelligent, he knows what to do. You saw his power."

"The mythical dragon? We only saw the hybrid form."

"And it's common knowledge that zoans, mythical or not, have three forms."

"True. The user's natural form, a hybrid form, and the fully transformed type" Said James, flicking his fingers one by one.

"And, his hybrid form was big, imagine how big his full form will be."

"Enough for people to ride on him..." James realized.

"Ride on what?" Asked the black man, his face straight.

James sighed. "The dragon, you know, what you were just talking about."

"Oh... that's right... I really need to stop forgetting such important things, I am an admiral after all"

"Also, that ice man has a lot of power. He defeated our undercover man easily and quickly."

"Yes... Talon's knew crew seems to be very powerful."

* * *

While Diego, Hermy, and Eden mulled over the answer to Talon's question, Talon and Red were sleeping above Eden's restaurant. The two had been sleeping for a good four hours, exhausted from their fights. There was a knock on the door, which caused Talon to open his eyes groggily. "Eh... who's there, get outta Crow." He muttered, before realizing where he truly was.

The door opened, and Hermy and Diego stood there, smiling.

"You come to answer my question?" Asked Talon, just about awake enough to make sense of things.

Diego nodded, and scratched his forearm.

"So how about it? Do you want to join my crew?"

"Sure" Said Diego, nodding.

"My brother's going, so that'll be cool." Said Hermy.

"Awesome. Okay positions, positions." Said Talon, grinning. "Alright, Diego, do you have any special skills, navigation, musician..."

"I can sing" Said Diego eagerly. He opened his mouth, but before he got utter a sound, he was pulled downwards, his face hitting into the wood of the floor.

"No... you can't" Said Hermy. "Trust me, his singing sounds worse than a cat in a blender"

"Damn you Hermy!" Said Diego, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"okay..." Said Talon, raising an eyebrow. "Diego, you'll be my second mate, which means you have to answer to me and Red. And if we're unavailable, you will be in control of the crew. And Hermy, due to the fact you're a child, you're the cabin boy."

"What?! Oh come on... That's not fair." Said Hermy, putting with his arms crossed.

Ignoring this, Talon continued. "Has anyone seen Eden, I want to know her answer."

"She was down in the kitchen" Said Diego, yawning.

* * *

"Hey, boss." Eden looked up to see her employee, Shinju, talking to her.

"Yes?"

"Will you be leaving, to go with the pirates?" He asked, fiddling with his sword hilt.

Eden sighed. "I don't know, Shinju. One half of me wants to stay, to care for this restaurant. The other half wants me to go and have adventures with Talon, to see the seas, and have a chance to find All Blue."

Shinju nodded sympathetically. "My advice is, go with what you heart tells you. Do you want to stay, or to leave? It's all up to you."

"I agree with the kid." Shinju and Eden turned to see Talon standing in the doorway. Behind him stood his three friends. "Go with what your heart tells you. You don't have to go if you don't want to, and I'll admit, it's gonna be dangerous."

"Ummm... I don't know..." Muttered Eden.

The five in the room looked at Eden as she covered her eyes thinking. After a few minutes, she looked up, straight at Talon's eyes. "You have shown me friendship I didn't think I would ever get. I am a stranger to you. I think you'll take good care of me and help train me... so... I accept."

"You'll obviously be my cook then." Said Talon, grinning. _'Awesome, I just gained three crew members in one day, I am on a role'_ He thought.

"That's fine with me" Answered Eden.

"But Boss, what about the restaurant?" Asked Shinju, disappointed that Eden had chose to go with the pirates.

Eden smiled, and walked out the door, into the busy restaurant. "Everyone, please stop eating, and look this way" She shouted. Immediately, all heads turned her way. "Shinju, come here." She muttered, herding Shinju next to her. "From this day on, I am retiring." The people gasped and shook their heads in disappointment. Eden was one of the most popular chefs, and everyone loved her food. "And in my place, Shinju Tenzo will run this restaurant!" She announced, earning more gasps of surprise.

Eden turned to Talon. "Okay, get any supplies you need, and we can head off."

* * *

"Well, that will certainly earn a reaction from Talon, but was it really necessary, sir?" Said James, looking at what the Admiral had done.

"Yes, and hopefully, I will draw him in into the next island. That will show me his abilities, as well as his new crew."

"It will be interesting if he survives Deathbed Island." Agreed James, staring at what was remaining of Talon's boat.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Talon immediately dropped all he was carrying, and looked at where his boat, Crow, should of been. "Where is Crow?"

"Talon..." Red said quietly, he knew how much Crow meant to Talon. "I think that's it..." Red pointed to the distance, where flames were reaching the air. The flames licked up the wood greedily, even though the ship was already in pieces which was caused by something over than the flames. The familiar pain of the wood could only mean one thing. It was Crow, Talon's ship.

Talon clenched his fists, until his tendons showed visibly in his skin. "Whoever... WHOEVER took my ship away from me... IS GONNA PAY!!" He shouted to the skys.

"So, how are we going to –"Eden started. She was about to ask how there were going to travel, but stopped after she saw Talon. He had turned into his full form of dragon. The purples scales glittered wondrously, and his yellow eyes glared into the distance. The size of the dragon was that of a small house, and the claws on his feet were enough to make even the bravest of men quiver in fear.

"Get on" Growled Talon. "I am going to that island." He pointed one claw to an island in the distance. "And I am going to get a new ship if I can. And then, I will get whoever did this. I will come back to this island, and I will KILL THEM!"

After a good deal of clambering, Red, Eden, Hermy and Diego were sitting on top of Talons, large, scaly back. Red sat at the front, his arms crossed. Behind him was Hermy, and Diego behind him. Eden was clutching onto Diego's waist, scared stiff.

"HEY!" All heads turned to a ship in front of them. It was large, and had the marine insignia on it's sail. "If you are looking for the people who got your ship, come and get us!" The ship sped off with unnatural speed, heading straight for the island Talon pointed out.

**(The ending might be a bit so-so, but oh well. So, we got the start of Talon's new crew, Red, Diego, Hermy and Eden. Okay, as promised, details about the next arc.**

**Next arc, on One Piece - New Nakama:**

**Talon and his crew land on a mysterious island called Deathsbed Island. There seems to be nothing inhabiting the island. But soon, they meet a mysterious man in a cave. The crew are dissapearing one-by-one. What's happening, what is the mysterious force at work, and how will Talon react to the man who destroyed his boat meeting him face-to-face?**

**There ya go. Until next time, goodnight!)**


	16. Beginnings

**(Hi, thanks to LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, Rexan, magi, Raidentensho, Mavrick Zero, and Dthehalfdragon for you reviews. Yup, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, Talon does seem to be on a role, and the next arc gonna be quite different from the first two. Thanks Rexan for you help, i am taking your corrections and inserting said corrections into later chapters, and this chapter, i have also proofread this, so hopefully there won't be many mistakes... Magi, You'll find out roughly how long Talon has had his devil fruit, the marines reasons shall be revealed in later chapters, and he's not gonna get any bigger... Yet. Raidentensho, you may be dissapointed :(. Yes, Mavrik Zero, Crow did deserve a better end than that, and now Talon is pissed. Anywho, a bit of history for you folks today. So, Read on.)**

* * *

Talon had determination etched across his face. A few minutes before, he had left Kashoku Island. His beloved ship, Crow, had been destroyed by the marines, and he was angry. Crow was _his _ship, and he had had it since he first became a pirate, which was why he was going to kill the marines who did it, with no remorse.

* * *

_Vincent woke up to a new day, the sun shining brightly. He wore blue shorts, and a light purple t-shirt. Around his neck was a long, red scarf which trailed the ground behind him. He ran a hand through his wild hair, and sighed._

_"Today is the day, the day to leave..." He muttered to himself, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Well, I suppose I better say my goodbyes." He jumped out of bed, already dressed. He had fallen asleep the night before wearing his clothes, as he wanted to be ready as soon as possible. _

_He opened the door to exit the house, and stepped into the lush field. Vincent lived on his own in a large field. Around a mile away, the town where he was born stood. It was here that his friends resided. The only belongings that Vincent had on him were a bag on his back. Inside were a simple sleeping bag, medical supplies, a torch, and some fruit so as not to be hungry._

_Vincent started to jog down the long extended path to the town, humming a tune made up on the spot. The wind was low, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky, a good day to start his journey._

* * *

_15 minutes had passed, and Vincent slowed to a walk on the outskirts of Hyuda Town. The town itself was quite large for a town and straight in the middle was a large church, the town was focused on religion, and the church was where the leaders resided. It was here that Vincent headed to first. The houses flashed part, and a tiny part of Vincent started to regret what he was about to do, but he shook it off. He continued on, waving an occasional wave to the citizens of Hyuda. _

_"...And the world parted into four separate seas, the lands were split, and the skies were ruptured. Out of the Chasm came a figure of glory, a figure of power, a figure of dominance. He..." The priest was interrupted as Vincent came running down the aisle. "Vincent?" The priest sighed, putting a hand on his head. "We are in the middle of service, would you please sit down"_

_"No can do" Vincent said, grinning. He jumped up the steps, and pushed the Priest out of the way._

_"Vincent, what are..." started the priest, but was cut off yet again as Vincent started to talk._

_"Hello everybody. The time has come." He started. He paused for effect._

_The people in the church started to mutter upon themselves._

_"Time has come?"_

_"What? He's really gonna do it?"_

_"Heh, well damn, the kid's gonna do it"_

_"I have decided, after 13 long years, that I am going to leave. I have decided to start my own pirate crew, find my own Nakama, and live my dreams, and become The Pirate King."_

_"Heh..." said the priest, smiling slightly._

_"What?! What do you find funny, old timer?" said Talon, frowning. _

_"Oh, I do not find anything funny. It just me and the elders knew this was going to happen."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Yes, we know. This is why we got you a present. Come, Vincent, follow me." The priest stepped of the pulpit, and exited at the back of the church, pulling Vincent along with him. The people who were in the church stood up, and exited, heading for the docks. _

* * *

_"So Vince, you can open your eyes now." said the priest. It had been an hour since the priest had left the church, and he had Vincent shut his eyes._

_"Sure..." Said Vincent, confused about what was coming. When he opened his eyes, he almost had a heart attack. He was standing on a stage which was set up in front of the docks. In front of him was what looked like the whole town. Each town member had a smile upon their faces. _

_"Wha...what's this?" Muttered Vincent to the priest slightly scared of the crowd._

_"Well, as the elders knew that you were going to go today, we decided to, one, give you a present, and also to let you off." said the Priest._

_"Hey Talon! TALON!" Vincent turned to the voice that was shouting out his nickname. The only people that used it were his friends. His three friends pushed through the crowd, and stood next to him on the stage. One was a girl, blonde, next to her was a boy tall for his age, and next to him stood a slightly chubby boy. _

_"Today is the day the Talon here is departing our village." said the blonde girl, Stacey, or Claw as she was known in the group of four._

_"Yeah, and we have an announcement to make." said the tall boy. No one knew his real name, but he was known as Tooth._

_"We are going with you, Talon." said the chubby boy, Bret, otherwise known as Nail. _

_"Wait... what?" asked Vincent, confused._

_"Didn't you hear us?" said Stacey, smiling. "We are coming with you."_

_"What?!" This time Vincent was angry. "It's too dangerous, you can't come!"_

_"We are the same age as you!" said Tooth, scratching his ear._

_"But..." Protested Vincent, but was cut off by Bret._

_"But what, you think that fruit of yours makes you any different than us? Sure, you got more power, sure you are strong anyway, but think about the _problems_. You can't swim, so what are you gonna do if you fall into the sea? You not very intelligent, so how are you gonna use a ship? And you have got hardly any abilities. So who are you gonna have to cook for you, navigate for you, be your friends, eh?" _

_The priest raised his voice to the waiting, expectant crowds. "The Elders also predicted this was going to happen, as it is well known than these four are the best of friends. That is why, the present for Vincent, is also for Stacey, Bret, and the boy." The priest called Tooth 'the boy' because he did not like calling the group by their nicknames. "So, if you four would like to turn around"_

_The four faces turned, to see something covered by a large white sheet. It was floating on the sea, which could only mean one thing._

_"You didn't... you couldn't..." muttered Talon, his eyes glazed over._

_"Welcome to your ship, Vincent" The priest pulled of the sheet, and a small, but homely ship was revealed. It was more than enough for four teenagers. On its sail was the logo that the four friends used. It had a tooth, nail, and a claw circling around a Talon, all contained in a circle. "She is called Crow, and was made by the best of our best shipwrights."_

_"She's... she's beautiful..." muttered Vincent, who was now stroking the side of the ship. The smooth wood felt wonderful against Vincent's touch. The other three nodded their heads, gawping at the ship._

_"And, it is all yours. You will find necessary supplies on the ship, and spare clothes. All of us say good luck to you. We hope you become famous and make us proud, so please, board the ship._

_The four complied to the cheers of the whole town. Vincent looked on to the town and started to speak. "I really do not know how to say thank you to you guys. I mean, I was really not expecting this. We will use Crow to become the greatest crew in the world!" With that, Vincent and his new crew started to sail of, using Stacey's knowledge of navigating and ships. The town looked on, each wondering if Vincent will ever achieve his dream. All were proud that Vincent was going off; proud to say he was from their village._

* * *

Talon shook his head of the memories of his first day as a pirate, and roared. The sound made all his current drew member's jump, and the roar contained so many emotions. Sadness, anger, disgust. '_If I find you, WHEN I find you Marines. I will kill each and every one of you! I will not rest until you are gone from the face of this world!'_

* * *

**(Well, now you know about Talon's first day, and who his first crew were. Yes, I can confidently say that Talon only had a crew of four until... well... think of nightmares. I tried to put emotion into this, so hopefullt that worked. So, next time on One Piece New Nakama**

**Eden: Shit, shit, shit, SHIII...**

**Red: This is a very... odd island.**

**Diego and Hermy: What in the name of god is THAT?!**

**Talon: This'll be fun, let of some steam.**

**So, until next time folks, and i am also going to add some bio's for the crew so far later. Obviously i won't add some bits 'n' pieces. But just some bio's. Anywho, see ya!)**


	17. Crash Landing

**(Thank you Newtilator, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, magi, RIOSHO, and Dthehalfdragon. Newtilator, GOOGLE IT! XD. Yeah, same L-R-D (Can i abbriviate it to that? If not, just say) I'm used to Talon being "Talon" Not "Vincent". Magi, all shall be revealed in a later time, and yes, you can still submit bounty hunters, enemies, marines (NOT ADMIRALS) and pirate crews to fight, just no crew members. Thank you for all your reviews people. 99 reviews! Only one more till 100 (review, review, REVIEW!!! XD) Next Chapter, officially the start of the new Arc. Read on, to find out what happens in the first chapter)**

* * *

Talon smoothly flew through the air, unusually quiet. Eden's eyes were clamped shut, and she was almost strangling Diego in her fear.

"Okay guys... "Started Talon, his voice emotionless. "We are gonna land on the island there..." Talon used one thick leg to point at the island which was in front of them. They couldn't properly make it out as it was covered in mist, but in the middle of the island was what looked like a large mountain. "Once we do, we'll see if we can find another ship, and then, we will hunt down those damn marines." Talon growled in anger.

"Why can't you use this form to fly there?" asked Diego, grunting slightly as Eden's grip tightened.

"I hate using this form; it takes a lot out of me to use it in full. So, we should be able to get a ship." answered Talon, staring straight into the fog.

"But what if this island doesn't have any boats?" asked Diego, straining his eyes to see any possible town.

"If it doesn't, then it does not matter" He said with a grin, showing his teeth.

"Why?" wondered Diego, confused.

"Because we can beat the shit out of those marines and take their ship. Look."

Each person looked into the fog, and saw nothing for a moment, then a shadow started to appear.

"There it is!" exclaimed Red. The Boat was docked by the islands shore, but not in a town's harbour. It was anchored, and Red could see little shadows moving around on it's deck.

"There are going to die a painful death" Said Talon, a malicious glint in his eyes. Before he could go to the ship, something hit into his head. There was a loud squawk, and feathers burst forth. Talon was seeing lights in his eyes, and he shook his head to get rid of them. Because of this, he didn't realise until it was too late that he hit into a very tall tree. The tree was thick and malformed, bits sticky out in peculiar positions.

Talon grunted and lost control of his flight, plummeting to the ground below.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIII..." screamed Eden, pulling Diego to her. She was cut off when Talon quickly pulled up, hovering above the leafy ground. He flapped his wings a few times, then landed cleanly on the floor.

"Get off; I am going back to my normal form." Said Talon.

The others complied, with Diego and Hermy having to pull Eden off him. The dragon disappeared into a bush; a retching sound being heard.

"Talon?" Asked Red, concerned.

After a slight pop, Talon walked out the bushes, in his human form, fully clothed.

"Yes?"

"How...how did you get changed? You didn't have a spare set of clothes on you that I could see."

"That you could see..." Repeated Talon, leaving Red pondering. "Okay. Let's stay together; I don't like the look of this island."

The crew gathered together in a line. Talon leading, Red taking up the rear.

* * *

A man with a hunched back looked out a makeshift window of the tower. He wore a white laboratory coat, glasses, and black gloves. Wispy bits of hair stood on his head, and his electric blue eyes stared at the newcomers on his island.

"Ahh... New'uns." He croaked his voice hoarse and rickety. He hobbled over to his desk, a swept all the papers that were on it. With his desk clear, he whistled using his fingers. After a few moments, an odd creature landed on his desk, from the rafters, its head cocked to the left.

"Maaaster?"

"Go meet those five, Rodrick. They will make a nice collection for my island.

"Yes Maaaster." The creature nodded once, and then flew out the window.

* * *

As they walked, they heard odd noises from the forest they had landed in. Every now and again, the crew saw shadows curving around the trees, or slithering across the floor.

"This is a very odd... island." remarked Red, catching a dark green, long, slimy thing crawling under his legs.

"Yes" Agreed Talon. "I have a feeling that there isn't a town or village here, let alone a boat."

"So why don't we go?" Squeaked Eden, trembling, latched onto Diego's arm.

"Because, I am gonna kick those marines from here to the New World." replied Talon, with straight determination. "I'm gonna rip them apart piece by piece, then through those pieces into a pit, a burn them, then throw their ashes into the sea, and make a Sea King eat them..."

As Talon mused on what he was going to do to the marines, Diego and Hermy came to a halt, staring at the thing that was staring at them from the trees. This caused Eden and Red to bump into them.

"What's the matter?" asked Red, gripping the hilts of Yokoshima and Yoroshii.

The two brothers' didn't reply, and still stared into the trees.

"Guys?" Talon asked, stopping as no one replied to him. He turned to see all four of his crew staring into the forest. "What's up?" No response. "Guy's?" Again, no response. "Hey!" He shouted, but still to no response. In anger, he walked over to the nearest person, who happened to be Hermy, and hit him across the skull. A sharp pain spread through Talon's hand and he clutched it in pain. It made the desired effect anyway, and Hermy was brought out of his reverie. "What the hell? Your head is HARD man..." moaned Talon, massaging his hand.

"Hey, Captain, what's up?" asked Hermy, looking at Talon.

"WHY are you guys looking into the forest?"

Hermy turned to see his brother, Red and Eden still staring into the forest. He sighed, and stood on each person's foot, bringing their faces to him. "Hey, don't look there."

"Where?" Asked Diego, turning back to the forest, in an instant, he fell under the trance again.

Hermy calmly walked up to Diego, and swiftly and effectively slammed his fist into Diego's skull. Diego fell to the island floor, a lump forming on his head.

"W-w-what's there?" asked Eden, shaking like a leaf.

"Hmm... seems like something made us loose all sense of things." Said Red, annoyed that he was caught in it.

"Yooou'll looose all sense ooof things NOOOW!" said a voice. Red turned to the sound of the voice, to be scratched on the face by a creature or some sort.

"What in the name of god is THAT?" Both Hermy and Diego asked, gawping at creature.

Eden screamed, and hid behind Talon, her eyes peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, your one ugly mother aren't you?" said Talon, looking at the creature.

The creature resembled a bird, with a largish body, two wings and a head. Its beak was chunky, black and sharp, It's talon's the same. There were bumps and blotches all over its featherless body. Perhaps you most abnormal thing on it was its one eye, which was on the middle of it's forehead. It cackled, and scratched at Red again, drawing a tiny amount of blood.

At the moment the blood appeared, the creature shrieked. "BLOOD! JUICY LOVELY BLOOD!"

Rustling was heard, then out from the trees came multitudes of creatures. Big, small, wide, thin, black, blue and every other combination under the sun, all grotesque and ugly.

Red drew his two swords, Diego his Ice Mace, Hermy stretched his arms out, and Eden had apparently fainted. Talon merely grinned, raising his fists. "This'll be fun, let of some steam."

* * *

**(Dang, I had trouble trying to get each character have equal camera time, so i hope i did well... Anywho, again, I thank for the reviews. Next time, on One Piece - New Nakama:**

**Creatures: New... Bloooood... FEAAAST!!**

**Eden: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

**Diego: Hermy? HERMY?! Where the hell are you?!**

**???: Good Mornin' Nice day, isn't it? Are you running from creepy, slimy, sqeaulchy things?**

**Eden: *drool***

**Okey Dokey, until next time. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**


	18. Missing!

(**Rightio, thank you to Rexan, RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, and L-R-D. Yep Rexan, that's Talon for ya. I agree RIOSHO, MWAHAHAHAHA... also, i think your gonna be happy with this chapter. Welcome back, beyond-all-oaks, and thank you very much. Yes, L-R-D, you have to have a scientist... I'm not gonna say mad however, and congrat's, you were the 100th review...that reminds me... I GOT 100 HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!! Thank you all for 1) reviewing, and 2) putting up for my mistakes i have sometimes... Anywho, on to the next chapter, where emotions are tested. READ ON!)**

* * *

For every creature that was killed, two seemed to take its place as the crew fought the

creature which had come from the forest.

"What the hell are these things, captain?" asked Diego, smashing a large creature on the head with his mace, crushing its skull.

"How the hell would I know?" replied Talon, who was using a small, furry creature with sharp teeth as a punching bag.

"They look like goddamn lab experiments gone wrong." grunted Red, slicing and dicing multitudes of creatures at a time. Red was where most of the creatures were heading, due to the cut on his face, which was made earlier.

"New... Bloooood... Feaaast..." The creatures droned, continuing to make the way towards the crew, aiming to kill them.

"There's quite a lot of them" Stated Hermy, using his fists to knock creatures to the floor. He was currently grappling with a multi-legged thing with green teeth.

"I know, they don't seem to be stopping" Said Talon, who was now using the furry creature like a whip, using the teeth to his advantage by slicing the other creatures.

"Do you want to make a tactical retreat?" asked Red, who was dodging a barbed tongue that kept on darting out of a large, gaping mouth of a hulking creature.

"I ..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Eden at the top of her voice. Each member of the crew turned to see her wrestling with a snake-like creature, whose long fang's were almost at her neck. Talon quickly dropped the furry creature, and picked up the snake creature by the throat, and squeezed until it died in his hands.

"I think we should now be going guys." said Talon, bringing Eden up to her feet. "Follow me!" He started to run, with the other's in close pursuit. The creatures moaned and groaned in frustration at the change of tactic, and lumbered after the crew.

* * *

The flutter of wings brought the hunch-backed man to the window.

"Ahh, Rodrick, have you finished you job?" He asked in his hoarse voice.

"I haaave given the 'visitooors' to the faaamily, Maaaster Fooortin." replied Rodrick, clacking his beak.

"Good, good. I'll send someone out to recover the bodies soon. You are dismissed, Rodrick." said Fortin, shuffling back to his desk.

"Thaaank yooou, Maaaster." replied Rodrick, flying out of the window.

* * *

"Let's pause" said Talon, breathing heavily from all the running. "There doesn't seem to be any creature's here."

"S-s-sure" replied a very shaken and scared Eden, plopping down to the floor. Red followed suite quietly, than tasted the blood of his sword.

"ACK!" Red spat all over the floor and wiped his mouth. "That's tastes disgusting." He moaned, wincing.

"Well, that's what you get for tasting blood." said Diego, who was digging into the ground with his finger. "Isn't that right, Hermy." He turned to look at Hermy, who just wasn't there. "Hermy? HERMY?! Where the hell are you?!" He shouted, springing up from the floor and looking around wildly. Hermy was nowhere to be seen. "He must have been caught when we ran!"

"Diego, calm down." said Talon, who was smoothing his hair down.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down when my little brother is lost on this damn island, who knows what'll happen to him!"

"You know as well as I do that Hermy can handle himself, but we need to get going now." said Talon, laying a comforting hand on Diego's shoulder.

As Talon started to walk, the others followed, Diego begrudgingly.

* * *

Hermy was surrounded on all sides by the creatures, fighting them off with his fists, elbows, or pretty much anything that could be used to push away the attackers. But he just couldn't fight all around him at once. '_looks like I'm done for...'_ He thought, his movements became slower and clumsier. '_I'm sorry brother'_ After this thought, a sharp pain in the back of his neck caused him to fall to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Diego, we will find Hermy, but we will have to form a plan first, okay?" asked a concerned Talon, who was watching Diego carefully. Diego had been walking very slowly, scuffing his feet in the dry leaves.

"If he's not dead..." grunted Diego, still looking at the floor.

"Don't speak like that! He's alive! I just know it." Spoke up Eden, for the first time since the attack. "If you want your brother to be alive, you are going to have to believe in him!"

"Sure...sure..." said Diego, still not looking. That changed when he was suddenly pushed against a nearby tree painfully. Red's face was inches from Diego's, and Red's fist was curled around Diego's jacket. "What the hell!"

"What sort of little piece of crap are you? You don't believe in your brother, and you don't take any advice from your friends? You're not going to get anywhere thinking like that, so you need to up your game, and not be a moody little shit. Sure, your brother isn't here, but would he want you to just be a vegetable, eh?"

"Who are you to tell me what I should and should not do?" asked Diego, raising his voice. "My life is my life; I am allowed to do what I want!"

"Not if your Captain gives you an order, and not if_ i _give you an order!" shouted back Red, who was fuming.

"Hey, guys, calm down." said Talon, standing between the two men.

"You don't give a crap about me! I've lost my brother, and all you can think about is getting somewhere new. We should be trying to FIND him, not leave him."

"Okay, one, Hermy is not lost, he is very much alive, two, your attitude is not helping anything and three..." started Talon, only to be cut off by Diego.

"Your pathetic, you know that, pathe-" Diego was cut off as a fist collided with his face, causing him to drop to the floor, his nose bleeding.

"Don't you EVER insult the captain. EVER!" shouted Red, pulling his swords from their sheaths.

"Red!" said Talon sternly.

Diego just shook his head, stood up, and walked into the forest, the darkness engulfing him.

"Diego!" shouted Eden, concerned for her friend.

"Leave him, he'll come round" Said Talon, who had turned back towards the path they were on. "With any luck, he'll find Hermy, and then find us."

"Why did you let him join the crew, Talon?" Asked Red, his face scrunched up in anger.

"He's just worried at his brother not being here, so don't blame him. To be honest, you were out of order as well."

"Sorry..." apologised Red, who had sheathed his swords.

"Anyway, let's find some cover and – ACK!" Before Talon could finish, the floor gave way, making Talon, Eden and Red fall down the dark hole, Eden screaming all the way.

* * *

"Don't care for my brother, don't care for me..." muttered Diego as he walked through the darkness, trying to find any sign of his brother.

"DIEGO!" came a shout. The shout of his brother.

"HERMY?!" shouted Diego back. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Behind you, _brother" _Diego turned to see Hermy standing there, arms hung loosely by his sides.

"Hermy!" Diego cried out in relief, hugging his little brother tightly. He drew back, and gasped in horror. Hermy's eyes were starting to bleed, blood dripping from his chin to the floor. Soon, blood came from his nose, mouth and ears as well. "Hermy! Are you okay, what's wrong with you?!" He panicked. When he touched Hermy, Hermy's skin started to dissolve, crumbling under Diego's touch. In a few seconds of horror, and grotesque figure which barely resembled a child stood where Hermy was stood.

"Hello, _brother" _The creature reached up with his hand, and punctured the horror-stricken Diego in the neck with sharp nails. Diego stumbled, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Ow..." Moaned Eden, rubbing the back of her neck, she got up to see both her captain and Red still lying on the floor. "Guys?"

Red stirred, grumbling, and drew his swords. "Okay, whoever the hell did that, are gonna pay, BIG time!"

"I agree" Said Talon, who was now sitting up. "Let's go there" He pointed, and the other two followed his finger to the source, a dark tunnel.

"You got to be KIDDING me!" complained Eden, rubbing her neck.

* * *

"Ummm... do you want to wake him?" Eden asked staring at the man who was slumped against the dirt wall, snoring lightly. They had walked into the cave after five minutes of walking down the tunnel. He skin was tanned, a wavy black hair hung down to below his shoulders. Underneath a long, black trench coat was a black t-shirt, and emerald green cargo trousers. On his feet were black shoes.

"Sure" Said Red. He walked over to the man, and bonked him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, _subtle_" said Talon, rolling his eyes.

"eh, wha? Who's there" Said the man groggily. "Get away from me you damn featherless freak" He said, waving his arms around feebly before dropping them to his sides, light snoring filling the room again.

"Oh for god sakes..." said Red. He raised a foot, and kicked it at the man's face, knocking it into the dirt wall.

The man shot up as if he was shot with a bullet, and grabbed Red's leg, swung him around, throwing him into the wall. "Okay, I have had ENOUGH of you damn... eh?" The man looked around the room to see Talon standing there with a bemused expression, Eden hiding behind Talon, and Red brushing dirt of his clothes. "_Normal_ people?" He asked, apparently surprised.

A faint gurgling sound was heard, and Talon turned to Eden, who was drooling from the mouth. She was staring at something, and Talon followed her gaze to the man's emerald green eyes.

"Yo, Eden. Eden... EDEN!" Talon shouted, causing Eden to jump high in the air. "You might wanna wipe your mouth"

Eden brought a sleeve across her embarrassed face, wiping most of the drool off.

"Anywho, good mornin' Nice day, isn't it? Are you running from creepy, slimy, squelchy things?" The man asked innocently, smiling broadly.

"How can you be so casual?" demanded the three friends angrily.

"Okay, who the hell are you?!" asked Talon.

"Oh yeah... I'm Gouki Riosho, and I'm bored out of my skull."

* * *

**(Well, that's that then. Gouki Riosho is RIOSHO's char, so all due credit go's to him. *points at RIOSHO* Rightio, I thought that i would mention that i'm, in the future, gonna be using actual events that have happened in one piece, BUT i am using a combination on Canon and non-canon. So events that may have happened in One Piece, may not happen in here. Also, this fiction is based around ten years after the current timeline in One Piece. Anyway, next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon: We are missing my friends, can you help us?**

**Gouki: Ya know, i'm kinda bored of this place.**

**Red: Okay, what in the name of hell are YOU?**

**Eden: ACK!!**

**Dun dun duuuunn... ookay, until next time folks.)**


	19. Rescue Mission

(Okay, thanks **to RIOSHO, Yajuu-Kikuishi, beyond-the-oaks, magi, rexan, L-R-D, Mavrik Zero, and Dthehalfdragon (phew... that twas a long one XD) I agree RIOSHO, time for Gouki to kick some A**. Woops, Yajuu, damn my not quite so knowledgable knowledge, i'll try not to make the same mistake again. Thanks, beyond-the-oaks, this is gonna be a more creepy arc than the others. Ah... Magi... I have a slight problem, well two, really... 1) How am i going to PM you with stuff i don't want the reviewers to know about your characters and stuff, and 2) you have already submitted a character called Rei Kagami, so I cannot use that character until you change his name, but still, awesome character, and thanks. Rexan, Red should learn not to lick blood, but hey, that's what he does, and ya'll find out about Hermy in later chapters, what, no concern for Diego? Same, L-R-D, i hate when friends fight, but come on, Diego WAS being a bit of a douchebag to Talon, even if he has lost Hermy. Yup, Mavrik, as i said to another review, this is gonna be a more scary and freakish arc than the others. Okay, so, now we gonna start seeing some ACTION!!! Ahem... read on.)**

* * *

"Gouki Riosho? I've never heard of you" said Talon, thinking back to the various bounty posters he had seen during his life.

"Well, ya know, I'm not really known an' all that. Hell, I'm not even a pirate." replied Gouki, scratching his nose.

"You're not a pirate? What are you, a bandit? A Bounty Hunter?"

"Just a man who has managed to wonder to this island."

"Yeah, what is this island all about, anyway?" asked Red, who was inspecting his swords.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, I came to this island kinda outta bad luck."

"Really?" wondered Talon, leaning forwards in interest.

* * *

_Gouki came to the shore of the island. It had a brief beach, and a large forest dominated most of the island. In the middle of the island seemed to be a large mountain. Mist covered the landscape._

"_Hmm… This is an unusual place…" said Gouki to himself. "How'd I manage to end up over here?"_

_He walked of his "Boat", or the piece of wood he was using to go over the seas. The sand was kicked up as he walked over the beach, leaving his footprints in the sand, to be blown away as the wind came. He mused at what to do, and decided to enter the forest in search of some sort of town or village. _

"_Hello?" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Yo! Anyone here?" Nothing answered, nothing stirred. The only sound was the rustling of bushes and trees, as the wind started to pick up. "Evidently not…"_

_He walked forwards, and heard a branch snap. He stayed where he was, and didn't turn around. He listened carefully, hearing the light pads of something's footsteps. He counted three seconds, then, swung around, drawing his Katana. It was unique, with a black blade, and an emerald lining on the hilt. The sword swung through the air, connecting with flesh._

_Gouki focused on what he had hit, and saw an odd bear-ish creature on the floor, a large gash in its side. It was big, bigger than a normal bare, but it was furless, and it's claws were almost as long as his forearm. The teeth were long as well, it looked like it was a prehistoric descendant of a bear._

"_Well, your one crazy creature…" He muttered, now well aware of his surroundings. He walked forwards one step, and then unsuspectingly fell down a large black hole."_

* * *

"Which is here? Right?" asked Talon, liking this story.

"Yep, anyway…"

* * *

_Gouki stood up, dusting his trench coat off. "Damn" He looked around the dim light, and saw a tunnel or cave or some sort descending into the ground. After a brief consideration, he walked down this tunnel. As he walked, he noticed the cave was smoothly cut, man made._

_He came to the end of the cave, which was a large area. There was another doorway to the left, and looked in. He saw cupboards and shelves packed full of food and musty bottles of wine and rum. "Well, that sure is handy" He said, inspecting a large wheel of cheese. He gave a huge yawn, and teetered on his feet. "I need to sleep" he tottered over to the far wall and fell down, slumping against it. He was instantly asleep. _

* * *

"What? So you've been sleeping for around a day?" asked Talon, eyebrow raised.

"Nope, I've been here for around a month"

"What!?" The three crew members shouted, surprised that he had been here for that long.

"You've been sleeping here for a month?!" asked Eden, gawping.  
"Oh, hell no. I've been investigating this island."

"Investigating?"

"Yup. Well... wondering would be a better word"

"Why would you wonder around?"

"Interest, boredom... that's 'bout it."

"Geez, you are one odd person" said Talon, brushing his hand through his hair. "We are missing are friends, can you help us?"

"Friends?"

"Yes. One's a man with a devil fruit power, and the others a young boy." Talon explained.

"Young boy?!" Gouki half-shouted.

"Yeah... why? What's the problem" asked Talon.

"Why the hell have you let a young boy come with you?"

"Hey, he can handle himself"

Red let out a sigh. "Hey, can we stop the chatting and actually start searching for our friends?"

"I agree with Red" said Eden, still looking at Gouki with an odd expression.

"Ya know, I'm kinda bored of this place." said Gouki, scratching his head.

"Well, first things first, what do you know about this island?" asked Talon, motioning vaguely with his hands around the area.

"Well, I know that these creatures are not natural, and I know that in the mountain this person resides –"

"Person? Why can't we just ask for his help then?" asked Eden.

"Because he's the dude that has been making these things."

"Oh..." Eden's face dropped.

"Anyway. During my 'missions' I have been trying to find a way into the mountain, but I cannot seem to find a visible way in." finished Gouki.

"Hey, well, if it's a way in you need..." said Talon, flexing his arm.

"I seriously doubt that you can break through the rock" Said Gouki. "And by the way, who are you, you haven't greeted yourself."

"Oh yeah..." Talon rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well... I'm Talon, and the captain of our crew. The Blondie-"

"OI!"

"Blondie is Red"

"Red? That's an unusual name" Said Gouki. "But then again, so is Talon, are they nicknames?"

"Mine is just as good as my real name" Said Talon.

"And I have no idea what my name is, so I chose Red."

"Why Red?"

"What's red and come's out of humans when you cut 'em?" Asked Red, grinning.

"Anyway, the girl is Eden." continued Talon. "The boy that's gone is Hermy, and the man is called Diego. Those two are brothers."

"Sounds like you got an interesting crew there..." said Gouki, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I got a question, wanna join the crew?"

"Nope" said Gouki simply.

"Captain, we don't even know his powers or anything about him apart from his name." said Red.

"So?"

"Idiot..."

"Anywho..." Gouki grunted as he stood up, and Red saw the unmistakable flash of a sword.

"Hey, you a swordsman?" asked Red, quite interested.

In reply, Gouki drew his sword. It was beautiful, it's hilt was edged in emerald, and the blade was black. "Yes. This is Kazefuchi."

"Nice sword." Red drew out his own two swords. "Mine are called Yokoshima and Yoroshii."

Gouki admired Red's swords for a moment, then sheathed his own, Red following suite.

"Rightio, let's go" said Gouki, walking up the way that they came from.

* * *

"Think his surviving?" asked the dark-skinned Admiral to his assistant.

"He's strong. He's alive at this moment, I'm sure." Replied James.

"Well, let's get going then." Said the Admiral. He walked a few moments, then stopped. "Where are we going again?"

James sighed. "We're going to the mountain."

"Oh that's right." The Admiral walked down the path that went into the forest, James in his wake.

* * *

"There was a ladder here all along?!" Exclaimed Talon, his eye twitching. Gouki had brought them to the bottom of the hole they had fell in, and pointed out a dark brown ladder.

"Yep, I built it myself." Said Gouki proudly.

"It's just a ladder... no big deal" Said Red, who had started climbing.

"Hey! I'm allowed to be proud of myself!"

* * *

It watched as the three men and one women climbed out of the hole. It watched as they started to talk. It watched its prey as they walked towards his other half.

* * *

"Okay, to the mountain!" ordered Talon, heading in the correct direction.

"Na-uh-uh!" Came a high-pitched, mocking voice from in front of them. "Not so fast now you little rascals."

"Um... what is that?" asked Eden nervously.

A figure came out of the darkness of the trees, and freaked all in the vicinity out. She was like a doll, except she was covered in blood, and her clothes were ripped. Her teeth were sharp as were her nails.

"Okay, what in the name of hell are YOU?" asked Red, pointing at the doll girl.

"My name is Susie, and I am going to rip your head off..." Susie said sweetly. She suddenly shrieked and jumped at Talon. He was too slow, and Susie landed on his face.

"Ahh! Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" Shouted Talon, running around with Susie clinging on his face. Gouki chased after him, and tried beating the girl off, but only managed to hit Talon.

"Not me! Her! HER!"

Eden watched the girl attack Talon, and walked back slightly, trying to stay away from the action. '_I know I should help, but... I'm just too scared'_ She thought, before she felt something scaly around her ankle. "What – ACK!" Something with barbs in it hit into Eden's neck, and she fell to the floor unconscious. The unseen thing dragged Eden's body by her arms.

Red turned at the noise of Eden's scream, and saw her unmistakable foot disappear into the long grass. "Shit! EDEN!" Quick as a flash, he started to run after her.

**(So, the action has started, the brackets revealed, how will the outcome of these fights come about? 'till next time.  
****Next time, on One Piece - New Nakama:**

**Red: Eden! EDEN!!**

**Salazar: Delve into your memories, Red, remember the horror, the pain, the betrayal.**

**Red: You... *cough.* asshole... WHO AM I!?!**

**Salazar: What are you going to do? Fight me!**

**Red: FUCK YOU!!!**

**Hmm... till next time folks, and thanks.)**


	20. Invaded Memories

**(Thanks to Rexan, RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, munia, and Dthehalfdragon. rexan, i now appoint you my mistake pointer-outer! XD. Thanks for letting me know, and i'll try to not make the same mistake again. And you'll see more of Susie next chapter. RIOSHO, you'll see about Hermy and Diego in this chapter, and Red's past is kinda revealed. Thanks beyond-the-oaks, I will try to keep it up. L-R-D, you'll see more of Talon, Gouki and Susie next chapter. Thankyou, munia, that helps a lot, and i have put Kai in my bios folder. Okay, the first fight is Red ve Salazar, who'll you'll find about now. Read on!)**

Red cut through trees and bushes with his swords, intent on following Eden. Every now and again he saw a flash of Eden's foot. Red was starting to run out of breath, with the constant cutting motion of his swords and trying to have equal footing on the forest floor. As he saw another glimpse of Eden's foot, something hit his ankle and he went head over heels to the forest floor. After he had got up, he realised that he had lost Eden.

"Eden! EDEN!!" he shouted to the forest, only to be answered by the rustle of the wind. "Crap... we lost Hermy; we lost Diego, and now we've even lost Eden!" He slammed his fist into a nearby trunk, cracking the wood.

"Well, that's life." came a voice from the trees behind Red. Red spun around, straining his eyes through the darkness, trying to focus on where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He demanded, keeping his swords up.

"Well, not there." The answer came, from behind Red. He spun around to his previous position.

"Stop playing with me!" He shouted.

"Playing? This is no game, this is reality." Something popped out from the trees and latched itself around Red's ankle. He looked down to see a green, scaly appendage.

"What the ..." Red was cut off as his ankle was pulled from under him, bringing him crashing to the floor. He was then pulled by his foot, straight into the darkness. "Get the hell of me!" He beat on the scaly thing with his fists, and then tried to stab it. The angle was just enough so his sword blades were unable to hit it. "Fucking..." He muttered. He brought up both hand, and smashed them on it. It realised Red, dumping him in the middle of the forest.

Red stood up, and looked all around him, even above and below him.

"Looking for me?" Red spun around to meet a large humanoid creature. It had green scales, golden eyes, and a long, red tongue flicking from its mouth. From its back of its waist was a long, scaly tail, the same that had grabbed Red. "My name is Salazar, nice to meet you, _Red_." Salazar gave a mock bow towards Red.

Red took the opportunity and went to hit Salazar in the chin with his knee. However, Salazar was fast, and dodged out of the way. Red narrowed his eyes. Salazar spun around, and went to punch Red, Red grabbed the fist with his own, and spun around, bringing Salazar with him. Salazar grinned as he was spun around, showing sharp teeth.

Red noticed a feeling on the back of his neck, before the tail curled around it, and Red's neck was brought to the floor, stopping Salazar spinning. Salazar had used his tail, and now jumped upwards, spinning. He came down, extending his leg. The leg hit straight down on Red's neck, driving him further into the ground. "Red... you are an interesting specimen, aren't you?"

"W-What do you mean?" grunted Red, trying to wrestle the leg of his neck.

"I mean, you have no idea about the first 15 years of your life. You do not know where you lived; you do not know who your family was. Hell, you don't even know your real name." explained Salazar, licking his lips with his long tongue.

Something about this speech made Red believe Salazar knew something. "Do you know something about me, freak? If so, spit it out!"

"Hehe... so ignorant..." said Salazar. He placed his scaly hand around Red's forehead, making him flinch. "Delve into your memories, Red, remember the horror, the pain, the betrayal" Before Red could do anything, he slumped, unconscious.

* * *

"So, we are heading up there, then, sir?" asked James, looking up at the steep mountain.

"Yes we are." replied the Admiral.

"Why?"

"Because this is the most likely place for Fortin to be, and as Fortin is very likely to try and kidnap the crew of Talon, this is where Talon will venture."

"Well, you know best, sir."

The admiral merely nodded, and started to climb the small path that let them up the mountain.

* * *

Red looked around. All was white, pure white, except for a small figure hunched to the ground. Red recognised himself, though very young. He only recognised himself due the colour of his hair and scar on his brow. The scar wasn't a scar there; however, it was bleeding, the blood dripping down young Red's face.

"What is this!" demanded Red, looking at himself.

"Daddy..." came the small voice of young Red. Red turned his attention back to the child.

Red suddenly realised what this was. "These are my memories... the ones I have forgotten... but why can I only see myself, and not everything else."

"I am helping you unlock your memories, Red." The voice of Salazar said, echoing around the whiteness. "But I can only focus on you, nothing else."

"No! Please no! Don't do this! Please, spare my life. Why? Why?! Daniel!!!" came a man's shout from nowhere, before there was a scream, then silence.

"Daddy..." sniffled Daniel, tears mingling with the blood of his cut.

"Daniel?" Muttered Red softly. "That was my name? Daniel?"

There was suddenly a flash of red, and flames filled the whiteness. Daniel looked up, scared, and stood up. Red could see small cuts and bruises on Daniels body.

"What is this?" Repeated Red, more quietly now, knowing that this was his past. Something had happened to him as a child. Daniel started to stumble forward, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. He only managed a few steps however, before an unknown force pushed him sideways. He started to fall through the whiteness, before the white turned to pitch black. Red watched as Daniel slowed down suddenly, and started move in odd directions, as if in water. Daniel's arms reached out to the blackness, before his head slumped backwards, and his eyes closed.

"Well, well, well. That sure is interesting." said Salazar from above Red. Red looked upwards to see a Salazar's face large and imposing above him. "Let's wake you up, eh?"

Red slumped downwards towards the blackness.

* * *

Hermy stirred, and opened his eyes. All he saw was darkness, and heard the heavy breathing of somebody next to him. Light suddenly streamed into the room, and he winced, unable to cover his eyes. His head felt odd, and he looked down to look up. He suddenly realised he was upside down. He tried to look around, and almost shouted out loud as he saw the motionless body of his brother.

"Now, now, now... three down, two to go." Said a voice from the light. Hermy tried to focus on him, but the light was to bright. He saw another figure in the man's hands, and realised it was Eden. This time, he couldn't hold in his shout, and let out a half-strangled cry. The man's head snapped up and raised his hand.

Something in the back of his neck twitched, and he suddenly fell back unconscious.

* * *

Red stirred, his eyesight blurred. He sat up, and realised he was on the forest floor still. Salazar was nowhere to be seen.

"Woke up, have you?" Red turned to see Salazar by a fire, warming his hands.

"You..." Red coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "Asshole..." He looked down to see a large gash in his chest. "WHO AM I!!?" He shouted, struggling from his bonds.

"You know, there's a reason why I didn't hand you into my master. Your special, I'm keeping you for myself." He said, more to himself than Red.

"Who the hell am I!" repeated Red.

"You really want to know? Well, you're going to have to beat me for me to tell you."

Red pulled at his bonds, but he felt himself get weaker. He spotted his swords to his side, just out of reach, and not touching him. His eyes widened in fear. "Give me back my swords, at least lay them on me!" He demanded frantically, fear etched into his eyes.

The edges of Salazar's mouth smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? No, I'm interested in the effects of when your swords aren't with you. Look at you right hand"

Red complied, and saw the all too familiar brown covering his hand. He knew he had to get his swords, fast. He strained his muscles, and after a moment, the bonds on his arms broke off, and he sat up.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" said Salazar, watching as Red untied to bonds of his feet. "Not in your condition, sorry." Salazar walked over to Red and stared him in the eyes. "Red... _Daniel,_ You're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that, freak!" Red suddenly ducked under Salazar's arms, and ran towards his swords; he managed to get hold of Yokoshima, before he was pulled back by Salazar's tail. "One swords better than none... even if I have to..." He stopped and pressed his knuckles to his head, then made Salazar step backwards as he let off an ear piercing scream.

"Interesting... You seem to have different emotions when you have this sword and not both of them" Mused Salazar, stroking his chin.

Red eyes turned red, and he stared at Salazar. Without a word, he sped forwards, aiming for Salazar's chest. Salazar dodged, but Red suddenly changed direction, managing to cut Salazar's arm. Salazar grunted, and Red cut Salazar's leg. Salazar went on one leg, holding his arm.

"This is very, very unusual." Salazar coughed, blood spitting from his mouth. "Not only can you move, but I can tell your about to finish me... I was never a physical fighter; I was only able to get into people's minds. I only used mental attacks. However, I give you one clue about you before I die. 'The man you are looking for is right before your eyes.'" With that cryptic message, Salazar struck his own sharp nails into his throat, performing suicide.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Red shouted. "I am not looking for anyone... and right before my eyes, what is that meant to mean..." Red snatched Yoroshii, and sheathed both swords. "Well, I'll think about it later, I need to find Talon and Gouki, and then my friends"

* * *

**(This one was a hard chapter to do, mainly because I didn't want to reveal to much of Red's past. I know Salazars end was a bit meh, but as he said, he ain't a physical fighter. Salazar's power is not a devil fruit, mainly training in the mind. So, Susie vs Talon and Gouki next time.**

**Next time on One Piece - New Nakama:**

**Susie: One, two, Susie's coming for you...**

**Talon: She's crazy, bloody crazy.**

**Susie: Peek-a-boo, i see you.**

**Gouki: Damn, she packs one hell of a punch.**

**Talon: Red's missing now!? WHERE ARE MY NAKAMA!!**

**'till next time folks, and thanks for the awesome reviews.)**


	21. Playtime is for Children

**(Thanks to magi/munia, beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, Rexan, Mavrik Zero, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon. I know it was confusing magi/munia, it was kinda hard with Red seeing himself as Daniel and saying Daniel not Red. Susie's up next, Beyond-the-oaks, yep, prof doesn't know about Gouki, or does he? Thanks, i take your corrections Rexan, and as alsways (MISTAKE!!), tell me of any mistakes. You'll find out about Talon and Gouki in this chapter, L-R-D. Okay, yes, Daniel is Red's first name. We do NOT know his last name yet. Anywho, read on for Susie!!)**

"Goddammit! Get her off!!" cried out Talon, trying to prise Susie of his face. In response, Susie dug her nails into his cheeks, drawing blood. "Ow! You bitch!"

Gouki had tried to get Susie of, but only resulted in hitting Talon. "I would, but, you know..." He muttered, wringing his hands. "I don't want to hit you..."

"I don't give a crap!" shouted Talon. "GET HER OFF ME!!!"

Gouki sighed, and then attempted to get Susie off yet again. He grasped her around the stomach, and pulled with all his might. With a ripping sound, Susie was thrown backwards, taking bits of Talon's cheeks with him.

Talon cursed and held his bleeding cheek. "That bitch!"

The two turned towards Susie, who had started singing, prancing around in a circle.

"_Ring a ring of roses, a Pocketful of posies, Atishoo, Atishoo, We all fall..." _Susie sang, skipping as she went. She suddenly paused, and glared at Talon and Gouki. "DOWN!!" At that exclamation, Susie smashed her fists on the floor, making it crack. The vibrations expanded, getting closer and closer to the two men fast, breaking the forest floor as It went.

Gouki jumped out of the way, but Talon was distracted, trying to stop the bleeding of his cheek. The shockwave took out Talon's legs, and he fell to the floor with a yelp.

Susie skipped over, and jumped on Talon's chest, he let out another yelp as her small shoes hit him.

"You've been a bad, bad, man, Mr. Talon" she said.

Talon ignored this, and pushed Susie off him, making her land a good ten foot away. "Gouki! We need to go, now!" He started to run, Gouki straight on his heels.

"Ah... hell... I think I'm lost..." muttered Red, looking around the forest. "Damn... ah well..." He looked around the collection of indifferent trees, and looked up. He saw the large mountain rising from the ground. "Well, that's a better place than any... and if I climb it, I should be able to get my bearings." He started to walk, humming as he went.

Talon was breathing heavily, while Gouki seemed at ease. They had been running full pelt from Susie for five minutes, and Talon was never one for endurance.

"Shit... I... need to... stop..." gasped Talon, clutching his side. He stopped, and lent against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Gouki slowed to a jog, and stood next to Talon.

"Hell, you look kinda bad." said Gouki, looking at Talon's face.

"It's only my cheek." grunted Talon.

"You are all covered in blood."

"Well, there's nothing a can do about that at the moment, is there?"

"I suppose... so –"

"_One, two, Susie's looking for you..._" The sing-song voice of Susie sounded from quite close.

"What?!" exclaimed Talon. "How the hell can she move that fast."

"Mainly, because I am on your leg" Said the voice of Susie. Talon whipped his head down, and saw Susie clinging onto his leg.

"FUCK!" He shouted, shaking his leg in an effort to get Susie off.

"Aww... don't you want to play?"

"Of course I bloody don't!"

"Pretty pwease?" asked Susie, clasping her hands together, and looking at Talon with puppy dog eyes.

"Ain't she cute" muttered Gouki, scratching his cheek.

"No, damn it!"

"Why won't you play with me!?" shrieked Susie, tears started to drip from her eyes. "Why? Is it because I'm ugly? Is it!? It is, isn't it? I'm ugly, I'm ugly..." She wailed, dropping to her knees, her face pointed at the floor.

"Oh, come on!" Sighed Talon. "Don't cry, please?" He asked.

"Tag!" Susie jumped up, and aimed a punch to Talon, he managed to roll out of the way, and her fist collided with the tree, smashing it to splinters.

"Crap..." said Gouki, looking at the tree, or what remained of it, with wide eyes.

"She's crazy! She's bloody crazy!" Exclaimed Talon, thinking about what his face would look like if her attack hit. '_I can't go dragon on her, she's still just a girl... and I don't really want to hit her, I mean, she looks like a girl'_ He thought to himself.

Susie started to skip away, back into the forest.

"HEY! WHERE TO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" yelled both Gouki and Talon.

"I can't tell you, that'd be revealing a _secret_." said Susie from the darkness. She suddenly shrieked again, and shot from the darkness fast, fist aiming straight for Talon. Talon realised just in time and ducked, and instead of hitting him, Susie went straight past, into the surprised Gouki. He was hit in the stomach, and propelled into a tree. The tree cracked in impact, and Gouki slumped to the ground.

"Holy mother..." exclaimed Talon with wide-eyes.

"Ow... damn, she packs one hell of a punch." said Gouki, wincing. He held his ribs in pain. '_Okay, it's time to get serious.'_ He thought, and went to pull out his sword. He grasped at nothingness, and looked down to see his sword was missing. "Where the hell is my sword?" He shouted, and then looked at Susie, who was spinning in circles in-between Talon and himself. In her hands was his sword. "Give that back!"

"No can do, finder's keepers, loser's weepers'" she said. Talon started to creep up on her as she looked at Gouki. "You look funny... what's that on your neck?" asked Susie.

Gouki quickly pulled his collar up, and stretched. "Nothing you need to know about, little girl"

"I am not a little girl!" she screamed, and ran at Gouki. Talon, who was just about to catch her, fell to the floor, his arms around what would be her if she hadn't ran at Gouki.

"Woah... calm... calm..." said Gouki, stepping to the side, letting Susie run straight past him. She snorted, and turned around.

"Calm? CALM!? This is CALM!!" she screamed, running at Gouki again. As she ran past, Gouki whipped his sword out of her hands, and pointed at her.

"Okay, little girl, don't move, or your pretty little head is off." He threatened.

"You think I'm pretty?" asked Susie, fluttering her eyelids. "No one has _ever_ called me pretty before"

Gouki faltered at the sight of a blood stained little girl looking cute, his sword shook slightly. Susie took this moment to jump up, and deliver a round house kick to the side of Gouki's head. He stumbled, but stayed up.

"Hey!" shouted Talon. Before Susie could move, he grabbed her with one arm. Using the other arm, he took of his scarf, and tied Susie up with it.

"Get off me! Get off me!" whined Susie, tugging at the scarf, but it was just too tight.

"Alright, now calm down, okay?" asked Talon, sighing.

Susie pouted, and looked away, staying silent.

"First of all, where are my friends?"

Susie stayed silent, but for a brief moment, hey eyes looked at the mountain.

"The mountain? Thanks, Susie." Said Talon, grinning.

Susie still stayed silent, but suddenly let out a gasp.

"S-s-s-s-sal-sal-" Her voice sounded distorted and was much deeper than her normal voice. "Salazar!" She screamed, holding her ears. Blood seeped from her ears and nose, and after a few seconds of convulsing, fell motionless to the ground.

"What happened?" Asked Gouki, slightly disgusted at the sight.

"I don't know..." replied Talon, looking unnerved. He slowly unwrapped his scarf from Susie's body, and put it back round his neck. He stood up, and looked around. "Where's Red?"

"He was here when we met Susie" Said Gouki.

"Red's missing now?! WHERE ARE MY NAKAMA?!!" Bellowed Talon, he started to stride towards the mountain, Gouki in his wake.

**(Ugh... i found it hard with the Susie fight, especially the end. I wanted not to kill her savegely, so i thought about her death worked good due to her being Salazar's "partner". Anywho, Next time on One Piece - New Nakama:**

**Admiral ???: So, your Talon's new crew, are you?**

**James: An iceman, a clonewoman, and a... hmm... this is sure interesting.**

**Doctor Fortin: Welcome, one and all, to my humble abode.**

**Talon: Give me back my Nakama! Or pay the price!**

**Till next time folks! and thanks!)**


	22. The Mountain

**(Okay, thanks beyond-the-oaks, Rexan, Yajuu-Kikuishi, L-R-D, Mavrik Zero, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon. Thanks, beyond-the-oaks, i laughed when i wrote it too. *Slaps myself in the face* I'm sorry, Rexan, gah! I am annoyed with myself. Okey dokey, to all who are maybe confused bout susies deaths, it is because Salazar was her "Partner" So when he died, she died, and vice versa. Anywho, on to the next chapter -:)**

* * *

Talon was fuming, walking stiffly through the forest, heading for the large mountain situated in the middle of the island. Next to him walked Gouki, who every now and again, itched his neck.

"Hey, cool off man" said Gouki, getting fed up of the silence. "You want to rescue your Nakama, yes? So be calm, your anger will get the best of you"

Talon stopped, and slumped his shoulders. "Yeah... your right... it's just, I really don't want to lose them..."

Something in Talon's eyes made Gouki not inquire further, and he kept silent, thinking.

* * *

"Alright, sir, we're here" said James, looking at the plain mountain wall ahead of them. "Now what?"

The admiral walked up to the wall, and pressed his ear against it. He moved sideways, carefully listening for any sounds. He stopped next to a rotted tree, and straightened up. "Here." he muttered to himself. "Right, so..." he clenched his fist, and brought it straight to the mountain wall, smashing it into pieces. He looked through the hole he just made, and saw the three people hanging from the ceiling by their feet. "Now, James, we are going to talk to a certain crew."

* * *

Diego's eyelids shot open when he heard the crash. He felt dizzy and realised he was hanging upside down. "What the..." Diego looked around, and saw Eden next to him, and someone else next to her. "Eden? Hey, Eden, can you hear me?"

"Ssh" Whispered Eden, keeping her eyes closed. "Act as if you..."

"Don't act at all" said James, who had just walked into the cave, followed by the admiral.

"Who are you?" asked Eden, who had gave up her ruse.

"I am marine admiral Rikumaru." Said the admiral, Rikumaru. "And he..." he motioned to James. "...Is my loyal assistant, James McInder."

"Marine admiral?!" exclaimed Diego. "Why are marines, and an admiral at that, hunting us down?"

"Because, boy, your captain is a very interesting character, and has an even more interesting past. It is in the world government's best interest to capture Talon, so Sengoku assigned me, chosen from three, to capture him."

Diego squinted at James, and suddenly realised who he was. "You! You were that marine on the ship, saying to come and get you."

James gave a mock bow. "Glad you remember me." he said drily. James brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Why did you destroy Talon's ship? That meant a lot to him." asked Diego.

"To lure him out. That ship has been with him for, let's see..." Rikumaru held up his fingers, and started counting them off. He gave up, and dropped his hands. "I really cannot remember, but I know that to destroy the ship would make him angry enough to come and find me."

"What has Talon done?" Asked Hermy, who had been listening silently to the conversation.

"What? He hasn't told his old crew? I am sure he'll tell you in due time" replied Rikumaru. James started to walk closer to the three pirates.

"So, judging from our Intel, we have an iceman, clone women, and a... hmm ... this is sure interesting." said James, looking at Diego, Eden and Hermy respectively.

"What is it, James?" asked Rikumaru.

"Our Intel told us about the power he has, but seemed to forget that it was in a boy this young. I'm surprised at whoever did it. Whoever changed him"

Hermy clenched his teeth in anger, and remembered back to when he was younger, when it happened to him.

* * *

_"Are you sure this is right?" asked Hermy. He was only dressed in shorts, and was strapped to a table. On a smaller table were a number of instruments. The man standing over Hermy snapped his rubber gloves to his hands._

_"Yes, Hermy. This will be fine. You just need to go to sleep, all right? When you wake up, you will be completely new."_

_Hermy was unable to get to sleep however and just felt drowsy when he was injected with a sleep drug. He listened in fear as the sound of drills filled his ears._

* * *

Hermy shook his head free of the painful memories, and looked James straight in the eye. The two stared at each other, then Hermy spat in James left eye. James didn't flinch, and just pulled his eye out. Eden gave a little gasp as James wiped it on his shirt, then plopped it back in.

"Okay, let's wait for Talon to come to us." said Rikumaru, settling himself down near the walls.

* * *

"Okay, we are here." said Gouki, staring at the gaping hole in the mountain wall. "We just go ahead, and walk for a minute. We will eventually come out to a large room with a staircase going up. We then..."

"Wait, wait, and wait." interrupted Talon. "I thought you only scouted the forest itself, how the hell do you know about the inside of the mountain?"

"I – I... Well... Damnit..." muttered Gouki. "Hey, Talon. You are a nice guy and all, but you know, I'm sorry."

"Wha..." Talon stopped as the blade of a sword pressed against his neck. He looked to Gouki, whose eyes were covered in shadow. "Why? I thought you were opposed to this island."

"I am..." said Gouki. "Okay, alright, don't move, or your neck is cut, okay?"

"Sure, sure... but I am disappointed in you, Gouki." Talon shook his head, and then walked forward into the cave at the prompt of Gouki.

* * *

"And here they come." said Fortin, talking to Rodrick. "Get ready, Rodrick my pet. We shall meet our guests soon."

"Yes, Maaaster" said Rodrick, flapping his wings.

* * *

After the walk through the cave, the two men walked into an ornate room. Pictures were hung up on the walls to the left and right, red and black chequered tiles covered the floor, and right in front of them was a large, golden staircase.

The sound of clapping brought Talon's and Gouki's head's up to the top of the stairs. A hunchbacked man stood, clapping his hands. "Bravo, bravo, Gouki. That's four down, one to go. My man..." Fortin looked at Talon. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Yes, Fortin." said Gouki. "Now keep your promise. You said you'd help me get off this damn island if I helped you catch four subjects for your twisted experiments."

"So, you're the man who has captured my friends..." said Talon, his nostrils flaring. "Give me back my Nakama, or pay the price!"

"Well..." Fortin put a finger to his chin. "I'm sorry, my friend, but your time is up." Fortin turned and disappeared up the stairs.

"Come back here!!" shouted Talon.

"What about my promise!!" demanded Gouki.

There was a fluttering of wings, and Gouki and Talon looked to their left to see a large, featherless bird fly straight at them. The bird stopped just in front of Gouki.

"Rodrick?" asked Gouki, confused.

"Yes, Gooouki. I haaave been ooordered tooo kill yooou." said Rodrick, clicking his beak.

"You What?!"

* * *

**(Woo! okay, POLL TIME!! There'll be a poll up on "What's the best fight in One Piece New Nakama" So vote for your faveourite fight. Next time, on One Piece New Nakama - **

**Gouki: go, Talon! Find your Nakama, and kill Fortin!**

**Rodrick: Susie and Salazar may have been defeated, but i am much stronger.**

**Gouki: *looks up* Holy mother of all that's holy...**

**Red: Hey, what's up?**

**Again, thanks, vote, and till next time folks)**


	23. Betrayal

**(Okay, the submitting is working again. Anyhwo, thanks to RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, Newtilator, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon. You see what Gouki will do in this chapter RIOSHO, so read! XD. I'm still not gonna reveal to much of Heryet, Newtilator, so you are gonna have to wait. James has not eaten a devil fruit for that, he has a wooden eye. I'm pretty sure i said that when i introduced him, L-R-D, but it would be fun _if_ he DID have a devil fruit... Anywho, read on for the third fight of the night... of the arc. Oh, and remember to vote for your favourite fight in my poll)**

* * *

Gouki and Talon locked eyes with Rodrick, who was now standing on the floor.

"Ordered to kill me?" asked Gouki, gritting his teeth.

"Yes. My master wants you dead, and he assigned me to do It." replied Rodrick.

"He betrayed me!?"

"Betrayed, no. You have only reached your sell-by date."

"He promised! He goddamn promised!!" Gouki was now clenching his fists, the tendons standing out on his arms. "Go, Talon! Find your Nakama, and kill Fortin!"

"Eh? What?" asked Talon, who was just standing there, not really listening to anything that was being said.

"I said, kill Fortin!"

"Okay, I am thoroughly confused, are you bad, or are you good?" asked Talon.

"I'm good! Now GO!" he bellowed, making Talon jump.

Talon nodded. "Thanks, Gouki, I owe you one."

As Talon was about to set foot on the first step of the staircase, there was a loud squawk, and Rodrick came flying at him. Talon wasn't able to move fast enough, but Gouki's sword appeared, and Rodrick's beak clashed off it.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Gouki, his eyes an inch from Rodrick's as they struggled, sword vs. beak. Talon looked for a moment, and proceeded to jog up the stairs, leaving Rodrick and Gouki alone.

When Talon was gone, Gouki jumped back, and brought his sword up towards his face. "Alright, bring it bitch!"

"Gladly" said Rodrick, bowing his head. He fired straight at Gouki, his beak aiming for Gouki's neck. Gouki cleanly stepped to the side, and brought his sword down. It clashed with the beak again, and Rodrick swerved off.

'_What the hell? His beak is strong!'_ Gouki thought, looking Rodrick over.

"Gouki, you are a weakling!" stated Rodrick.

"Weakling? Am I really?" grinned Gouki. He started circling around Rodrick, who stayed in place, only moving his head. When he had walked a whole circle, he realised that Rodrick's head had followed him completely, turning 360. "You freaky shit..." he muttered. Gouki suddenly jumped forwards, drawing his sword back, and bringing it down. Rodrick moved out of the way, causing the sword to clang of the floor. The bird landed a few metres and scratched his leg with a wing casually.

"You see, that's the weakness of swords. They are close range, and easily predictable." said Rodrick.

"Predictable? Predict this, bitch!" Gouki swung his sword through the air hard.

"Is something wrong with you, I'm over _here" _said Rodrick, and then gasped as blood splattered across his face. He looked down to see his chest with a large cut in it, bleeding. "It's only a cut. Even though that technique of yours it quite interesting" He shrugged.

"I fought that crazed girl Susie, what makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"Susie and Salazar may have been defeated, but I am much stronger." said Rodrick, before opening his beak wide. For a second, nothing happened, and Gouki was about to attack, but then Rodrick let out an ear piercing screech.

Gouki dropped his sword and held his ears in pain. "Ah! You bastard." Quick as a flash, Rodrick flew forwards, caught Gouki's sword with his beak, and flew up to a jutting out rock. His ears still ringing, Gouki opened his eyes, and realised that not only Rodrick was missing, so was his sword. "Oh, that is crossing the line." said Gouki.

"This is your fighting ability? Well, I am not impressed."

Gouki cocked his head, and let out a large smile. "Why are we so serious, man? Sure, he betrayed me, but it's – Oh. My. God." Gouki stared at something behind Rodrick. Rodrick swung his head around, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing there." Frowned Rodrick, before he realised that Kazefuchi was not in his beak any more. "No way..." He muttered, as he looked at Gouki.

Gouki was swinging the sword. "Well, this sure is fun, but let's end this." Gouki brought the sword to his face again, and tilted it slightly to the left. "**Wind Barrage**" Gouki swung his sword slowly, and got faster and faster. His swords and hands were a blur, but otherwise he was motionless.

Rodrick narrowed his eyes. '_What's he planning?'_ Rodrick suddenly felt pain in his wing. "What the..." Before he could finish, he felt more pain all around his body. Gashes opened up, and blood splattered the walls. The mountain itself had bits and pieces of rock falling from its walls around Rodrick. "You – ACK – Son – ACK – of a – ACK – BITCH!!!" Rodrick spread his wings, and the attacks stopped.

Gouki felt some sort of force, and he stumbled backwards. '_He stopped my attack?'_ He looked at Rodrick, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Holy mother of all that is holy..."

* * *

Red cracked his knuckles, and looked at the broken mountain wall. He had been following the large black man and the littler man through the forest, having stumbled upon them in the forest. He made sure not to be seen, and followed as stealthily as he could.

He listened to the sound of voices, and recognised Diego, Eden and Hermy's voices. "So that's where they are" he muttered. "Although Talon and Gouki do not seem to be in there. That means they haven't been captured." He took a deep breath, and walked into the cave. "Hey, what's up" He said loudly to the five occupents of the cave.

* * *

The monster that stood before Gouki was huge, its head almost reaching the ceiling. It still had the features of a bird, but was covered in fur. It had the beak and wings, but stood on four legs. Its yellow eyes stared holes into Gouki.

"Okay... simple... I just have to defeat it... somehow..." Gouki looked around, and saw rocks jutting out from the sides of the mountain, which could be used as a staircase of sorts. He started to run forwards, and jumped to the rocks, and followed them up. Each time he jumped on a rock, the rock that he was standing on was smashed by a shriek from Rodrick. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed as he jumped. He reached the rock he wanted, and stared at the matted fur of Rodrick's back.

"_**Resistance is futile, Gouki. Give up, and you will die fast. Otherwise you will suffer a slow and painful death**_" said Rodrick, his voice echoing around the empty room. The various pictures that were hung on the mountain wall had long ago been smashed, and ruined frames were smashed on the floor.

"Hey, birdie." said Gouki, and then raised his middle finger. "Fuck right off" He jumped off the rock, and brought his sword down straight into the back of Rodrick. He then walked backwards, the sword dragging through Rodrick's back. Rodrick roared in pain, but was unable to get hold of Gouki.

"I am so gonna regret this." said Gouki, having reached the top of Rodrick's head. He closed his eyes, and then brought his sword up. "**Wind Crater!**" The sword was stabbed downwards, straight into Rodrick's head. After a second, a shockwave smashed open the back of the head. However, Rodrick was still alive, as his brain hadn't been touched, even though Gouki could see the grey matter. "Yep, I am so gonna regret this"

Gouki jumped upwards with his sword raised, and then plummeted downwards. He and his sword went straight through Rodrick's brain. Rodrick convulsed, and then fell limp. He crashed to the floor, bleeding profusely from the head. His mouth opened, and Gouki crawled out, drenched in blood, grey matter, and other unmentionables. "That. Was. Disgusting." He said, before walking to the stairs.

"Oh, _come on!_" Gouki saw the stairs were broken apart, it was impossible to get to Talon. Before he could dwell on how to get up, however, the whole ceiling collapsed, covering Gouki in rubble and stone.

* * *

**(Wells, i left it on a cliff hanger, eh. So, Gouki is now buried, why? Find out the chapter after next. but, for the time being, Next Time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Red: What... the... hell...**

**James: How extraordinary.**

**Red: You! You have eaten one!**

**Rikumaru: James, stop playing and come over here.**

**Okay thats, that, till next time folks)**


	24. The Marines

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Dthehalfdragon for reviewing. Yeah, i relise it was kinda gross, L-R-D, but it was fun describing! Thanks RIOSHO, I had a couple of ideas for Rodrick's second form, but i chose that one. You'll all find out about Gouki either next chapter or the one after. I would like to remind you to vote on the poll for "What's your best fight in One Piece New Nakama?" It's up on my profile page. Anywho, time for Red's lil' fight of the arc.)**

* * *

"Hey, what's up" said Red as he walked into the cave. He took in his three friends hanging from the ceiling by their legs, then the admiral and his assistant.

"Red!" Eden exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"Why are you tied up?" asked Red, while unsheathing his swords.

"We were, or at least, I was captured from behind."

"I know that"

"Yes, but they have some sort of knockout poison in there system." explained Eden.

"So why tie you up?"

"Well, a man made of ice and a real angry kid wouldn't really help that scientist much if they woke up not tied up." said Diego, crossing his arms, even though he was upside down.

"But you're ice, why can't you just move out of your bonds"

"_Because _they are sea stone, you idiot." said Hermy, who was getting pretty fed up of hanging upside down.

Red just rolled his eyes, and suddenly darted off to his left, aiming his swords straight towards Rikumaru's heart. An inch from his target, Red's swords suddenly stopped momentum, staying in the air. Red pushed harder, but was unable to get past the obstruction.

"What... the.. Hell..." Red grunted, and pushed even harder. Rikumaru merely walked back calmly, and Red felt the obstruction go. He was unbalanced, and started to swing his arms to stay up. Before he could right himself, he felt a sharp pain across his back.

"Red!" Eden gasped.

Red tried to feel his back, and met wetness. He brought his hand to his face and saw his blood. "You bastard!" he uttered, before he was hit with two more sharp pains in his back. He collapsed to his knees in pain, holding himself up using his swords. He looked around with difficulty to see James apparently holding a whip. It came from his arm, and he was swinging it slightly.

Red grunted as he got up. "A whip? What sort of weapon is a whip?"

James didn't reply, and he brought the whip to Red. It snapped around Yoroshii, and pulled it from his grasp, and before he could even do anything, Yokoshima was also pulled out his grasp. At once, his eyes widened in fear. He looked at his arm, and watched as his skin started to go brown, then black. It spread from his fingertips to his elbow.

"How extraordinary" said James, looking blankly at Red. "It seems there is a curse put upon those swords."

"No shit!" Said Red, as the blackness continued up his arm to his shoulder. The arm in question fell to his side, limp and numb.

"You'd probably die if I let this go on..." said James. He slowly walked over to both swords, and kicked them in Red's direction.

Red picked them up, and instantly, the blackness and numbness went away, and he had full strength.

"Why? You could have just let me die." asked Red, grasping his swords tight.

"Because, we simply don't _want_ you to die. But, we can still fight you as long as you don't die so..." James swung his arm, and the whip sliced towards Red. He ducked, and after a second heard three grunts. He turned around to see Diego, Hermy, and Eden lying on the ground, there binds cut. Hermy and Diego got up, while Eden stayed put.

Instantly, Hermy ran at James, preparing a punch. James moved to the side, and wrapped his whip around Hermy's arm. He swung Hermy around, and Hermy slammed into the wall, and fell to the floor.

"You're no match for my Ice!" Diego exclaimed. He slammed his palms to the floor, Ice spreading from his fingertips. "Hei saraundo!" The ice spread quickly towards James and Rikumaru. Before it could reach them, James hit the whip into Diego's stomach, going straight through it. As James did this, Red saw that the whip was coming from his wrist, no handle to see. It was also quite thin, finally, Red realised it was wire, and came up with a conclusion.

"You! You have eaten one!" said Red, glaring daggers at James.

"If you mean I have eaten a devil fruit, then yes, I have." James said. James leant down, and swept his hands across the floor. Red just caught the glimpse of 10 wires, each from a finger tip. He jumped upwards, but the thin wire sliced across his cheek, drawing blood. "Ten Wire Flurry" James started to wave his hands around in a blur, and Red felt the thin wires cutting into him constantly, ripping his skin and muscles, drawing blood. After thirty seconds of this, James stopped the movements of his hands.

Red swayed where he stood, then collapsed to the stone floor, face down.

"So, you have eaten a devil fruit, hmm? How do you think it will fare against a logia?" Diego's voice said. James and Rikumaru looked at the broken ice from James' attack, and saw Diego forming back to humanoid form. He had his mace in his hand. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he slumped to the floor, his neck with a red welt on it.

Behind Diego, was Rikumaru, with a ring on his middle finger, which had hit Diego.

"A sea stone ring?" asked Eden, who has stood up. She was shaking with fear and pain. James' attack had caught her as well, and she was covered in cuts.

"So, it's only me and you then, Eden." Said Hermy, who was now standing next to Eden. He also had cuts, but they weren't bleeding. "As Talon is probably fighting that goddamn scientist, hopefully."

James flicked his fingers, and they went straight through Hermy's arm. With a dull thunk, his arm fell to the floor, detached from the rest of his body. Instead of blood, there were electric sparks coming from his stump.

Eden shrieked, and fainted, collapsing to the floor. Hermy winced in slight pain, but raised his remaining arm. His hand folded back, and he shot a fast-paced small cannon-ball-like object at James. James just cut it in two with his wires, and the cannon-balls fell to the floor, useless. James whipped his wires, so they curled around Hermy's neck. Hermy's eyes widened, and he was suddenly brought forward with a jolt. When he reached James, he was met with a fist to the face, and he fell down, unable to fight anymore.

"James, stop playing and come over here" Said Rikumaru, who was watching the one-sided fight play out.

"I wasn't playing sir. They were a threat, so I put them out of action" Explained James. Before Rikumaru could reply, there was a loud bang, then a louder rumble. The door burst open, and rubble poured through it, blocking the doorway. The amount of force also caved in the hole Rikumaru had made. The marines and the crew were trapped inside the cave.

* * *

**(Okay, first of all, thanks again, second of all, I know it seemed like James was playing god or whatever, but i wanted to show the crew aren't all superior and the marines aren't all powerless! I hope it all worked out right. Anywho, Next Time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Fortin: the time is upon us, i see.**

**Talon: That's cheating, you bastard!!**

**Fortin: Who will win? Me, or you. There is only one way to find out.**

**Talon: ****pairudoraiba!!**


	25. Monster vs Monster

**(Thanks Rexan, rino62, beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, RIOSHO, and L-R-D. Thanks Rexan, it you that has made my proofreadin better, Hermy only didn't feel it much is because he's a cyborg, so, his metal arm got cut off. rino62, Talon cannot breathe fire... yet. Yep, people have pretty much guessed Hermy's a cyborg beyond-the-oaks, so, ya know, i thought i'll reveal it properly. Same, RIOSHO, it is kinda like puppet strings from Naruto, but he can't control stuff with his whips. You'll be pleased, L-R-D, this chapter, because it is the Talon and Fortin fight!!! I may remind you to vote on my poll "What's your favourite fight in one piece New Nakama? which is on my profile, so vote, vote, vote!! It only go's up to the Susie fight. Anywho, read on!)**

* * *

Talon walked up the stairs carefully, leaving Gouki to deal with Rodrick. They spiralled up like light-house stairs, going higher and higher.

Eventually, Talon reached the top of the stairs and saw a large laboratory. Things were bubbling and fizzing in various sized beakers. There were many coloured chemicals, ranging from the darkest red to the brightest blue.

Tubes of different thicknesses connected many of these beakers together. As Talon walked past, his reflection was all distorted in the glass. One chemical drew Talon to it. It was bright pink, and gave off a smell of sweet roses.

He cautiously touched it with the tip of his finger, but yelped as his finger suddenly caught fire. He waved in the air a couple of times, to no avail, and out of desperation, as the fire spread up his arm, he plunged his hand into another chemical which was dark green. When he pulled out his hand, the fire was gone but his hand was now stained dark green.

"God damnit" he grunted, trying to wipe off the chemical, but failing to do so. "What sort of crazy room is this?"

"The time is upon us, I see. It is inevitable for a fight" Fortin's voice said, from behind Talon. He snapped round, and Fortin was smiling crookedly in front of him. Without thinking, Talon brought his fist into Fortin's stomach, causing Fortin to bend over. An uppercut caused Fortin to get knocked back, and Talon charged him, bringing his fist to Fortin's face. Fortin ducked, and Talon glided straight over. As Fortin turned, he brought out a small vile of chemical from the inside of his pocket.

Talon looked at the vile, and then ducked as it was thrown at him. It hit a counter behind him, and Talon watched as a hole was sizzled through it, the vile containing some sort of acid.

"Holy crap" cursed Talon, watching the chemical fizz.

Fortin's laugh brought his attention back to his fight, and was met with a large, steel bat to the face. Talon fell, and Fortin kept on bringing the bat down, again and again, on Talon's face. Each time it connected, Talon grunted in pain.

Using his leg, Talon tripped Fortin, and got up. His face was bloody, and his eye was swollen. "You know what? I think I'll introduce you to my power." Talon's muscles rippled as he grew in size, using his fruit to become a dragon-hybrid. He grabbed Fortin around the leg, and threw him into the wall, causing it to crack. Fortin fell on another counter full of chemicals, causing things to bubble and fizz over him.

Fortin calmly got up off the counter, still smiling. He had scratches and burns on his body, but he didn't seem to be in pain. "Gah ha ha ha" He laughed, bringing two more vials from his pockets. He threw both of them straight at Talon.

Talon tried to dodge, but didn't realise both were explosive chemicals which reacted with oxygen when uncorked. The blast hit Talon's tough skin, causing slight cuts, but not enough to hinder.

Talon shook his head, and unfolded his wings to full expansion. He roared, and flew straight at Fortin. Fortin tried to duck, but was still clipped by one of the wings on his cheek. Blood seeped out but he didn't seem fazed.

Talon stopped and frowned. "Okay, what the hell are you?"

"What do you mean, I am but a human." replied Fortin, the constant grin on his face. He suddenly raised his arm, and the hump on his back seemed to wriggle and vibrate.

"What the..." Talon said, slightly disgusted.

The hump suddenly burst sending a faint jelly around the room and onto Talon. Something seemed to expand from Fortin's back. The eight arm like appendages rose from his back, all hairy with slight claws on the end of them.

"That's cheating, you bastard!!" cried out Talon as Fortin used four of these arms to rise up from the ground.

"Cheating? Did you not just turn into a dragon-hybrid?"

"That's different, mines a devil fruit, yours is a ... a... I have no idea, but something not nice. It was the same with Susie, she had strong strength even though she was a small little girl look-a-like. What have you been doing here?"

"Gah ha ha ha!! You would like to know? well okay then. This island contained small villages and happy people when I was a boy. I learned from old history books about the art of alchemy, or potion-making to make more sense to you. After ten years, I had mastered the use of Alchemy so much, that I was able to construct a potion that would contaminate the drinking water, which I did. This mutated all the people into unimaginable horrors, which I believe you, have met."

Talon's eyes widened in realization. "You mean those creatures are... were actually human beings?! What the hell, why would you do that, why would you destroy so many lives, ruin their dreams?!"

Fortin's grin grew wider. "Why? Because I wanted power, not money, but power. And by controlling these creatures, I would be able to make an army. And then, I could use them for a 'pirate crew', but use my chemicals to turn any and all people of West Blue into my slaves. And then, I will continue to the Grand line, and I will become the king of the pirates!! But I will not be a pirate, I will be all powerful, a ruler of the seas!! I will get rid of the three great powers with my forces, and it will be MY world"

"You disgust me Fortin, not just those legs, but your motives, your life. You would ruin many for you own needs? I will stop this, and I will kill you!"

"Gah ha ha!! Stop me? STOP ME?!" Fortin suddenly bellowed. He ran full pelt at Talon, using the extra limbs to go faster. The four other limbs shot from Fortin's back, aiming at Talon. Talon dodged these and let them get stuck into the solid ground. Talon jumped on one of the limbs, and using balance, ran up it. He jumped from the top of the leg, and drove his foot down on the back of Fortin's head.

Fortin's head smashed into the concrete, and he lay on the floor motionless. Talon breathed hard, and turned back into normal form. He walked over to Fortin, and placed his foot on the back of his head. "This is your time, your tyranny ends here!" Talon brought his foot up, and was about to break Fortin's neck when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked, and saw one of the limbs had gone straight through the muscle and out the other side.

Talon felt himself be tugged back with the limb as it contracted, and Fortin stood up.

"Who will win me or you? There is only one way to find out. We shall end this now, live or die, it's up to YOU!!" Fortin stabbed multiple times with the limbs, stabbing at Talon. Talon's dodged most of them, but some nicked him and cut him, drawing blood. One impaled itself into his foot, and he cried out in pain. Fortin walked over, and pinned Talon to the wall, impaling both his shoulders to keep him there.

Talon struggled, but was unable to get free of the limbs. He watched as Fortin grinned even more widely, and brought one of the limbs backwards, and then shot it forward, aiming for Talon's head.

Talon moved his head slightly, making the limb miss him by millimetres. Quickly, Talon transformed into his full dragon, forcing the limbs to pop out of where they were. He knocked Fortin backwards, and spread his wings fully, knocking chemicals to the floor.

Before Fortin could attack again, Talon flew straight into him, and grabbed his arms with his claws. Talon also used his tail to secure Fortin in place. He then flew straight up, the ceiling far above him. Fortin struggled, having a feeling what was coming, but he hadn't the strength to get out. Talon had reached the top, and he hovered in the air, flapping his wings.

"This is for all the crimes you have committed. This is for ruining lives. Pairudoraiba!!" Talon shot down, Fortin's head pointed to the floor. Also, Talon spun quickly, making Fortin dizzy. Very quickly, they reached the floor, and smashed straight through it. The floor cracked and shook and crumbled. The floor caved in, falling towards the room where Gouki was.

* * *

**(Hmm... this was a farely hard chapter to write because of the limbs of Fortin, they were neither arms nor legs... anywho, hope i did well, critiscm accepted, and Next Time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon: You... destroyed... CROW!!!**

**Rikumaru: Silly boy, I am a Admiral, you are a rookie pirate.**

**Everyone except for Talon: TALON!!**

**Rikumaru: I have left you a present at the shore, you have potential, all of you. Until we meet again.**

**that's that, till next time folks, and THANKS!!!)**


	26. Revenge is Mine!

**(Thanks Newtilator, beyond-the-oaks, Rexan, L-R-D, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon. Not really, newtilator, more like Kakuzu from Naruto, don't know him, google him XD. Yup, last chapter in this arc, beyond-the-oaks, more info on the next arc at the end. Thanks Rexan, your corrections help me write new chapters, and yes, Hermy is a cyborg, mwahahahah... Fortin's a **, and yes, he is finished. Okay, now for the last chapter in the arc, NOOO!!! XD)**

* * *

Gouki looked around, looked around at the darkness that engulfed him. Only moments before the ceiling had collapsed upon him, burying him alive. He groaned, turned his head, and saw that there was a large piece of stone right on top of his arm, pinning it to the ground. He then realised that the rubble had piled up around his head, but was precariously positioned, and could fall at any time, straight on top of him.

"Hello?" he called out, wincing as he moved his arm slightly. "Is anyone there?"

"Gouki?"

Gouki immediately recognised the voice as Talon's, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, I've beaten the bird, so can you get me out of – AH!" Gouki suddenly shouted in pain as there was intense pressure on his arm.

"Gouki!?" Talon said louder this time, worried for him.

"Can you... move, please? I think... you are kneeling... on a bit of rock that... is pinning my arm... down."

"Oh, sorry."

The pressure in Gouki's arm lifted, but the pain till lingered.

"I am just going to move the rubble covering you, if I step on something that's on you, just say."

"Sure thing"

After a minute, light shone on Gouki's face as the stone was picked up of him. He saw Talon's face peering down on him, bloody and swollen.

"Hey, you okay?"

"It's only a scratch, more importantly, are you okay?" asked Talon, picking up the rocks off Gouki's legs.

"I'm fine, although I think I may have sprained my arm, possibly broken it."

"That could be a problem... This is probably going to hurt, so brace yourself."

Gouki grunted as the stone was picked up off his arm, he looked at it, and saw it was bloody with a lot of cuts on it. "Well, it doesn't look broken." He picked himself up on the floor, testing his arm. "I think it's just injured, but not seriously."

"Well that's good then. Oh, do you have a way to get off this island?" Talon asked, crossing his arms.

Gouki looked at him. "No, why?"

"How would you like to join my crew?"

Gouki thought about it for a moment, a realised the good points outweighed the bad. "Yeah, why not, I could do with some more friends, count me in."

"Awesome, do you have any good abilities, as in would you be able to fill a position?"

"Nope" Gouki said cheerily, picking his sword up from the floor, and sheathing it.

Talon sighed. "Damn, I have only got a cook and a cabin boy, but cabin boys can't do much in jobs."

"What?!" Gouki nearly shouted. "You mean you haven't got a sniper? A Shipwright? Not even a friggin Navigator!?"

"I would like to, but no." said Talon. "I know the basics of navigation, but otherwise, I'm clueless."

Before Gouki could reply, the wall to their right exploded, and a body flew out of it. Both men looked as Red bounced off the floor and laid a rest at Talon's feet. He had deep cuts all over his body and an odd hole in his shoulder, like a bullet had hit him. He still clutched his swords, even though he was unconscious.

Talon's eye twitched and he crouched down, looking at the hole in his shoulder. He frowned, and then looked at where Red was thrown from. He saw a shadow of a large man covered in dust, disguising his features.

After the dust cleared, Talon suddenly realised who the man was.

"Rikumaru!!" Talon started to run full pelt at Rikumaru, turning into his dragon-hybrid. "You... destroyed... CROW!!!" Talon brought his fist back and just as he reached Rikumaru, swung it forward. His fist hit into Rikumaru's cheek, and Rikumaru was thrown backwards at the impact, straight through the rock wall behind him. The rubble collapsed around Rikumaru, covering him.

Talon breathed heavily, panting, clenching his fist tightly. Gouki walked up next to him, his eyebrow raised.

"Who's that guy?"

"That is Rikumaru, one of the three admirals for the marines. He destroyed my ship which I have had for a long time. He will pay with his life!"

"Your ship means that much to you? You would willingly oppose the marines for a ship?"

"A ship is as much a Nakama as your crewmates, you treat it with respect!" Talon said, and started to walk towards the motionless Rikumaru. The first thing he noticed when he entered the cave-like room was Eden, Diego and Hermy laid out on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. He also noticed that Hermy was missing an arm. "You bastard," He muttered. "YOU BASTARD!!"

At that moment, Rikumaru got up, his clothes ruffled, but otherwise unharmed. Before he could properly get to his feet, Talon's fist struck him in the cheek again. He stayed up this time however, his head turned away. Rikumaru looked at Talon, and smiled. This angered Talon even more, and Talon went to punch him again. Rikumaru caught Talon's fist in his own, and brought his other fist straight into Talon's stomach.

Talon grunted, blood spilling from his mouth. He stumbled backwards, still on his feet. Rikumaru walked forward and repeated the action, spilling more blood. Again and again, he punched Talon in the stomach, lifting him from the floor. Rikumaru suddenly stopped, and grabbed Talon around the neck. He slammed Talon's neck to the ground, creating a small crater.

* * *

Gouki watched as Talon was being brutalized, and unsheathed his sword. "_Kaze Pinpointo!" _He shot forward, but suddenly his momentum stopped, his sword being blocked by two others. He thought it was another enemy, until he saw Red standing there, blocking his attack.

"What? I am trying to help Talon!"

Red looked at him, his face crimson. "This is Talon's fight, and his alone. You wouldn't help him, because he would take the attack himself."

"Why?" asked Gouki, watching Talon head twist around as he was punched in the cheek.

"He wants to prove to himself that he can beat the admiral by himself. If he fails, he will learn a valuable lesson, but if you interfere, he will believe that he could still beat the admiral, and get killed for it."

* * *

Rikumaru stared at the fallen Talon, and raised an eyebrow when he climbed to his feet. "I am an Admiral, you are a rookie pirate. You have no hope in beating me."

Talon looked up, anger plastered across his face. "No hope? No hope! There is always hope Rikumaru, always! I will fight with all I have, and I will destroy you!"

"You would not be able to beat me in your state; you wouldn't even be able to beat me if you were 100%."

Talon went to punch Rikumaru again, but was thrown backwards. He got up, and swayed. "I..." Talon spat out blood, and glared at Rikumaru. "I will kill you!"

"No hope" Rikumaru repeated, raising his leg. He spun round, as if kicking a football.

* * *

Both Red and Gouki's eyes widened as they watched the almost invisible blade of air fly from Rikumaru's leg.

"How can he do that?" The two said in unison.

* * *

Talon chest suddenly split open, blood spurting from the wound. The slice was from his right shoulder to his left hip, and he stumbled back, blood spilling to the floor, creating a puddle of blood. At that moment, Eden, Hermy and Diego had regained consciousness and watched Talon sway and bleed.

Rikumaru raised his finger, and pointed it at Talon's shoulder. "I've been assigned to follow you, and kill you, Talon. But you know what, I don't think I will. But you will die of blood loss unless you get treated." His finger went forward and back quickly, his finger covered in blood.

"TALON!!" his crew all shouted, as blood erupted from his shoulder. Even more blood spurted from his mouth, and he fell backwards to the cold, hard, floor.

"I have left you a present at the shore. You have potential, all of you. Until we meet again, Talon and his crew" At that, Rikumaru motioned for James to follow him, and walked out of the cave. The rest of the crew rushed over to Talon, trying to treat him, but they were no doctors. Talon needed serious treatment, and quickly.

* * *

**(All right, so thats done and dusted, and now for info on the next arc. **

**After a big misunderstanding, Talon and his crew must race against the clock to rescue one of his own. Also, the new bounty's are issued and the crew get a name!**

**Also, next chapter is a very special meeting between 8 people, and a return of a character that has already appeared!!. 'till next time folks)**


	27. The Meeting of the Eight

**(Thanks to L-R-D, beyond-the-oaks, Magi/munia, Mavrik Zero, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews. You'll find out the bounties this chapter, L-R-D, but the name will have to wait. No I didn't, beyond-the-oaks, XD. How did you know they are Shichibukai, RIOSHO!! XD, pretty obvious, i know. Okey dokey, i'll credit everyone AFTER the chapter, and now, read on my reviewers!!)**

* * *

Fleet-Admiral Sengoku sat at the head of a large, circular table, looking on at the doors in the room. The table itself had seven other chairs around it, and was the colour of jade. Sengoku checked his watch, and sat up a tiny bit straighter. Sengoku was middle-aged with a long, braided bear and a moustache. He wore glasses and a white suit. The suit was adorned with medals, and a purple sash coming from his left shoulder to his right hip. The most notable features of Sengoku were the life-size seagull situated on top of his cap, and the oversized marine coat, which he wore as a cape.

At that moment, the great doors opened, and three marines walked in; two women and a man. The first woman was quite old, her back hunched slightly. She had glasses perched on the edge of her nose, and wore a marine coat on her back. Her nose was hooked, like an eagle's beak; although it was also crooked, as if it had been broken.

The other woman stood tall, and wore a suit, along with the marine overcoat. Her hair was red-orange, tied up in a tight bun. Her eyes were focused on Sengoku, and were quite dark, close-setting to her face. The woman's thin eyebrows rose ever so slightly as she realised it was only Sengoku in the room.

The man was taller than the women, standing proudly. His overcoat was the only thing that could show he was from the marines, although he was well known. He wore a blue shirt, the top three buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. Covering his eyes were a pair of rectangular mirrored glasses.

"Commodore Zira, Captain Kitsune, Vice-Admiral Minka," Sengoku said, nodding at each in turn. "Why, may I ask, are you here?"

The three saluted, standing straight, apart from Zira, still bending slightly. "Fleet-Admiral, sir!" they all exclaimed.

"We have come to report to you saying that the Shichibukai will be arriving soon, Sir." announced Minka, rubbing a hand through his buzz-cut of black hair, which was streaked green.

"That's good," said Sengoku. "But why are the other two here?"

"If its possible sir, we would like to stand guard for the meeting sir, as Commodore Zira, Captain Kitsune and I have the best abilities of our ranks."

Sengoku frowned, and thought about it. "You may, but you will stand outside the door, and announce when the Shichibukai arrive, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" the three marines exclaimed, walking back out of the door. Almost at that moment, Minka came back in again.

"Sir, Royal Shichibukai Corral and Royal Shichibukai Ryumen have arrived, sir."

"Good, let them in."

Two men walked through the open door, both completely different in appearance. Corral had shaggy orange hair and very pale skin, making it appear almost white. He wore a simple white shirt, green and white square-patterned trousers, and sandals on his feet.

"Are you going to tell us what this is about, Sengoku?" asked Corral, sitting on a chair completely opposite Sengoku.

"When the others are here, Corral." said Sengoku, bringing a hand down his beard.

Close behind Corral was Ryumen, who lounged on a chair two seats to the left of Sengoku. His long white hair reached down to his rear, causing him to fling it over the back of the chair when he sat down. He looked at Sengoku intently, his red eyes staring at him. The constant grin on his face showed his sharp teeth, twitched slightly. His black baggy trousers were held up by six different belts, all varying colours. The white t-shirt he wore had various tears and rips covering it, with a few burn marks. The oddest thing about Ryumen was his arm, which had two watches coming down from his elbow, a log pose, and two more watches going to his wrist. He was silent as he started at Sengoku.

"Have you seen any of the others, Corral" asked Sengoku, knowing Ryumen was going to stay silent, which is why it surprised him when Ryumen said a single name. "Mai"

"That's right, Sengoku, we saw Mai dock her ship when we were just outside the building."

"What, am I invisible?" A raspy voice said from the shadows, almost floating on the air. A cloaked figure seemed to drift towards a seat, but didn't sit down. The cloak was worn and had tears at the ends of it. A deathly white skull showed from inside the hood, four scars across his right eye socket.

"Just as well might be, Reaper." said Corral, glancing to the ceiling.

"If it's all the same to you, Sengoku," said Reaper, his mouth moving up and down. "I would prefer to stand."

"Yes, Reaper, that's fine." said Sengoku, slightly unnerved by Ryumen and Reaper, the former still staring at him.

"Royal Shichibukai Mai Hioro." Minka said, and the only woman Shichibukai walked through the door. She had flame colored hair and golden eyes. She wore a black kimono with a Pheonix embroidered on it, and in her mouth was a pipe.

She sat down at an empty chair, and puffed her pipe. Mai looked at her nails as she spoke. "How long is this going to take, I got things to do."

"It won't take long; we are now waiting for Korten, Van Saren, and Toshiro."

"Well, I doubt Korten will get here, but then again, I'm surprised the others are here."

"Royal Shichibukai, "Blood Baron" Van Saren!" Minka's voice said again, as an ornately dressed man walked into the room. His silver hair was slicked back, shining in the light. His eyes were purple, and he dressed in a red outfit, with lots of patterns embroidered on it. He took a look around the room.

"Venn Vill Korten and Toshiro come?" He asked, sitting down in a seat.

"God damn fucking marines, fucking blocking my fucking way!" all heads turned to the voice cursing behind the door, and then, the door exploded into splinters in a bright yellow flash. "I would've been here fucking earlier if the stupid marines got outta my fucking way quick enough!" The man said. His hair was red, mane-like, and wore black sunglasses. His chest was bare and he had several tattoos across his chest. The man had three gold earrings in each ear, and a number of jewelled rings on his fingers. In his mouth were two cigarettes, smoking.

"Toshiro" greeted Sengoku.

"What!" grunted Toshiro, sitting down.

Sengoku looked at his watch, and frowned once again. "Well, time is up, Korten isn't here for the meeting then."

"Are you going to finally tell us what this is about, Sengoku?" asked Corral.

"Yes. You all know of the pirate, Talon, yes? All of his history?"

"You mean him killing his own crew?" said Reaper.

"Yes. It seems that he has come back after six years, and his forming another crew."

"What, is he gonna kill those shitheads too?" scoffed Toshiro, leaning back on his chair.

Sengoku ignored him. "We have information on his new crew, and who he has is very worrisome. This is Talon's bounty poster."

All heads leaned forward to see the bounty poster of Talon. The picture showed his hair free from its ponytail, and his face half covered in shadows; blood staining his face.

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
**"**The Monster" Talon  
****250,000,000 Beli**

"And these are his crew's, they are updated, so there are some new bounties." Sengoku threw five more posters to the table.

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
**"**Blood" Red  
****60,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
****Diego Faulkner  
****40,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
****Hermy Faulkner  
****50,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted  
****Alive  
****Eden  
****100,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
****Gouki Riosho  
****80,000,000 Beli**

"580 million all together? He has gathered a pretty good crew for himself this time, although the bounty's are still not as good as his old crew." said Mai. "But why has Eden got such a high bounty for someone so inexperienced."

"What, didn't you get the fucking memo?" asked Toshiro. "She was predicted by our world government that if she does the wrong things with her powers, she could, one, gain a bounty of 500 million beli, and two, she could become a major threat to the goddamn world government."

"What are her powers?"

"She has eaten the Kuro Kuro No Mi, which allows her to create clones of herself." said Reaper.

"But how come that is a threat?"

"Because she doesn't know the full extent of what that devil fruit can do."

"What can it do?"

"We will discuss that later." said Sengoku, stopping the conversation.

"_Another thing that is peculiar is my old friend, Gouki. When he left the group, he said he didn't want to part of any pirate life, or any marine life. He wanted to lay low_." thought Reaper.

* * *

_Gouki stood in the large doorway, facing the other nine of his group. One of the nine being Reaper, just without the scars on his eye sockets._

_"What are you doing, Nightmare?" asked Reaper, pulling a large scythe from his cloak._

_"Me, I'm going, I have had enough of this place." said Gouki, his eyes staring at the nine. "I have realised the corruption you have caused in the world, almost as bad as the World Government."_

_"What are you going to do?" asked Reaper, stepping forward, hefting his scythe on his shoulder. "Join the marine, become a Cipher Pol member, become a _pirate_?" He sneered._

_"None, I'm going to disappear from the face of the seas, you will never hear of me again!" With that, Gouki was gone._

* * *

'_It's been twelve years since that day, and he has finally reappeared.'_ thought Reaper.

"Okay, now we will talk about the main points of this meeting, starting with the threat of Eden...

* * *

**(Rightio, crediting time, Captain Kitsune - Redcap55, Vice-Admiral Minka - Yajuu Kikuishi, Corral - Cocoasit, Ryumen - Yajuu Kikuishi, Reaper - RIOSHO, Mai - Megi/munia, Van Saren - Nezumimaru, Toshiro - Munchlax Jr. I believe that's everyone, if not just tell ma and i credit ya. Yes, the returning character was Zira, who was the first enemy we saw being fought and beaten, i know she didn't have much of a part, but eh well. The bounties are higher or lower for a reason, so don't worry, they are not random. Okey dokey, Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon: He gave us a ship? A SHIP?!**

**Red: Hey, look, our bounties.**

**Hermy: Oh, Hell yes, mine is bigger than yours!!**

**Eden: *Shock* **

**'Till Next time, folks!!)**


	28. Bounties and Spiders!

**(Thanks beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, Munchlax Jr., Magi/munia, L-R-D, Cocoasit, and Dthehalfdragon. From now on, i am going to be replying to your reviews as a private message, instead of here, so as not to clutter up space. Anywho, this chapter contains some more history regarding Talon.)**

Docked near an island where Talon and his crew were heading, a large ship stood. It was a dark ship, with black, swirling designs throughout it. Four more similar ships were docked beside it. In an even darker cabin, two figures were talking. The first was sitting down behind a desk of some sort, and his face was covered in darkness, as was all his features apart from a golden eye, which looked at the other man. This man was standing up, and his left arm glinted in the darkness.

"Captain, we have information regarding 'The Monster' Talon and his crew of 'Blood' Red, Diego Faulkner, his brother Hermy Faulkner, and the threat to the world government, Eden. Also, we have some very interesting news." said the man standing up.

"Information, what is this information, Adam?" asked the Captain.

"Our shipwright, who has been missing for a few days now, has been spotted with this crew" Adam pulled a handful of posters from his pocket, and spread them out on the table. He pointed to the one with the name Gouki Riosho on it. "It seems that he has changed his name to this, but I am sure that this is our shipwright."

A dark hand pulled Gouki's poster closer, and peered at it intently. "Yes, I believe that this is Haratoto."

"Another thing, captain, is that Talon and his crew's next destination is here, on Yorok Island."

"That's good. Tell the rest of the crew to prepare for a rescue mission."

"Yes, captain." Adam turned around, and exited the door.

* * *

Talon tossed and turned in his hammock, even though he hadn't awoken since he was beaten by Rikumaru the day before. Sweat covered his face, and as he tossed a turned, his scabs broke from his wound on his chest, which was covered in white bandages, now being stained with blood. He had a large slice wound from his right shoulder to his left hip, and a hole in his shoulder, both injuries courtesy from Rikumaru.

He let out a strangled cry in his fevered sleep, clutching the sheets of his bed with white knuckles.

* * *

_"Come on, Talon, what's the problem?" asked Tooth, grinning._

_"The problem is..." started Talon._

_"You afraid of some itty bitty spiders?" asked Claw, flicking her long, blonde hair from her face._

_"No! It's..." Talon tried to say. At that moment, there was a loud crash, and a large man flew through an even large tree trunk, bouncing off the floor. He got up, rubbing his bald head. _

_"Damn" said Nail, simply, before running back forwards._

_"Go on..." cooed Claw, smiling._

_Something large suddenly walked into view, Nail in one of its legs._

_"It's the fact that they are bloody HUGE!!" shouted Talon, dodging a leg aimed for him. _

_"So, the fearless Talon finally meets his match!" said Tooth, in a mock deep voice. "After defeating numerous pirates and marines, and even defeating a Shichibukai, the all mighty one getting defeated by a spider!" _

_Talon snorted, and smacked an incoming small spider in the face, causing it to twitch and fall to the floor. _

_"See, not that ha –ACK!!" Tooth was thrown to the ground as one of the larger spiders' pinned him to the floor. "Get the hell of me you goddamn spider." Tooth's form started to change, his neck thickened and elongated, as did the rest of his body. He pushed the spider off him, and stood up, his muscles rippling. His skin had turned a sickly yellow "All right, now ya pissed me off!" He collided with the spider, and followed where Nail had run off to._

_"Great" Claw rolled her eyes. Her figure distorted and changed, becoming bigger and gaining more muscle. She went to all fours, her hands taking the appearance of reptile feet, as did her feet. She darted off into the forest, leaving Talon on his own._

_"Oh, for god's sake..." said Talon, and was about to turn dragon when he heard a voice. _

_"Help me..." Talon saw a boy of 13, his head in his knees, blood seeping from a wound in his head. _

_Talon cocked his head, and grinned. "You're on your own kid, I got things to do." With that, he transformed into his dragon hybrid, and flew off into the skies. _

_A leg latched around the boy's waist, and he was brought into the darkness, his screams echoing throughout the forest. _

* * *

Another cry from Talon caused him to roll off his hammock, and fall to the wooden floor. He had awoken, but stayed down, looking at the wood.

"My god..." He muttered, before realising that there was movement under him. He stood up, and looked around the unmistakable cabin of a ship. Memories flood back to him, fighting Susie, defeating Fortin, and being defeated by Admiral Rikumaru. He stood up, and looked around the ship; realising is was foreign to him. He opened the door to the cabin, and was met with the unmistakable aroma of food.

He followed the smell to a clean cut kitchen, to see Eden cooking something in a pan. Around a table near the counter was his crew, Red, Diego, Hermy, and Gouki. "Hey, what's up?"

"How can you be so calm?!" bellowed the crew.

"What?" asked Talon, thoroughly confused.

"You've been sleeping or knocked out for two days!"

"TWO DAYS!!" Talon shouted, his eyes bulging from his face.

"Yes, two days!"

"What is this ship, anyway, did you manage to buy one?"

"No, this is the so called 'present' that Admiral gave us." said Red, lounging back in his chair.

"He gave us a ship? A SHIP!?" shouted Talon, his eyes bulging out even more.

"You don't want to get so panicked, captain, or you'll break open your scabs." said Gouki. "I knew a few medical skills, but not enough to properly heal you. We found medical supplies on the ship.

Talon looked down to see his chest and shoulder bandaged in white bandages.

"You had one hell of an ass kicking." Said Diego, grinning. He grin was wiped of his face as an arm hit him in the face, landing in Red's plate of food.

Talon looked at the arm, then at Hermy, then at the arm, and then at Hermy. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Talon screamed looking at Hermy, who was missing his arm.

"It's not that bad." Hermy shrugged with one shoulder.

"You're missing a bloody arm, and that arm in question is lying on the table!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys." said Hermy.

_'I guess you cannot keep it a secret forever, then'_ Thought Diego, grinning again.

"I am a cyborg."

This time, four jaws dropped at Hermy's revelation, while Diego grinned even more.

"OW! HOT! HOT!" cried out Talon, as Eden had knocked over whatever was in the pan.

A thump was heard outside the room, and everyone went into fighting stance, all jokes forgotten. Red edged over to the door, and kicked it open with his foot. He looked down, and lowered his swords. "Hey, look, our bounties" he said, holding up a newspaper, with the bounties clipped to the front.

He gave each one of them the poster, and smirked when he saw Eden's bounty.

Hermy and Diego looked at their posters. Diego's poster was him with his ice mace on his shoulder, glancing slightly to the right. Hermy's showed him with his head being blown through the wind.

"How the hell did they get these photo's" muttered Diego to himself, thinking back to possible times when the photo's could have been taken.

Hermy looked up from his poster, and scratched an ear. "Hey, Diego, what's your bounty? 60 million, 70 million?"

"Not quite, 40 million." replied Diego.

Hermy's eyes widened, and then he pumped his arm. "Oh, hell yes, mine is bigger than yours!"

"What?!" Diego exclaimed. "How much have you got?"

"50 million." Hermy said, grinning.

"WHAT!! HOW DARE THE MARINES GIVE ME A LOWER BOUNTY THAN MY LITTLE BROTHER!!?"

"60 million, not bad Red" Gouki said, as he and Red exchanged posters.

"You seem to have 20 million more than me, though, Gouki." replied Red, frowning slightly. "You haven't done as much as me, have you?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised." said Gouki mysteriously.

Eden drowned out all sound as she looked at her bounty, the second highest in the group. '_100 million? What have I done? Kicked a bandit in the nuts, but that's about it.'_ She thought, shocked at the bounty. '_There must be some sort of mistake.'_

* * *

Adam walked out into the sunlight, and narrowed his eyes. He had short, messy white hair, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, and blue trousers. On his right arm, and bandage was wrapped from elbow down, but his left arm was made entirely out of metal. He moved it as he walked, and it let off a creaking sound.

Adam walked to a small cabin, and picked up a den-den Mushi, he spoke into it, relaying his message through all of the docked ships.

"Will all Heads please come to the meeting hall? I repeat, will all Heads please come to the meeting hall."

* * *

**(Done and done. Allright, Adam and the other man belonf to, i believe, TsubakiTwilight, so all questions go to him/her. So, Next time on One Piece New Nakama:-**

**Talon: Nail? Tooth?! CLAW?!!**

**Adam: This is our plan to regain our shipwright!**

**???: Ohh, you got one nice - *SLAP* Ow! You sonofabitch!**

**'till next time folks! and thanks!)**


	29. Wounds

**(Thanks beyond-the-oaks, magi/munia, L-R-D, Munchlaz Jr. RIOSHO, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews. Okay, first thing is, the second poll has determened that going up to the Susi fight, Talon vs Kazeuinod was your favourite fight!! Second thing... i realise that one, i haven't named the crew yet, and unfortuantly not in this chapter either, as i couldn't find a place to fit it in. sorry. second thing, I got the preview wrong last chapter, so only Talon's words incorporate into this one, so disregard that, and sorry again! Anywho, read on!)**

Everyone was doing their own thing on the boat given to them by Rikumaru. Eden was cooking something delicious in the kitchen, using all sorts of supplies which had been given by Rikumaru. Diego was helping Hermy to train using one arm, and Hermy was getting quite good at fighting with a handicap. Red and Gouki had developed a rival friendship, and were sparring with each other in a large empty room near the bottom of the ship.

Talon, though, was lying in his hammock, hands behind his head. He moved slightly, and flinched as pain ran through his chest.

"Shit, that was effective" he muttered, gingerly feeling the wound on his chest. "I probably should train to withstand the pain."

* * *

Both Red and Gouki were breathing hard, sweat running down their faces. Red with Yokoshima and Yoroshii, and Gouki with Kazefuchi.

"You're fast, Riosho." said Red, wincing slightly as the hole in his shoulder twanged in pain.

"Thanks" said Gouki.

"Cross Cut!" Red put his two swords into a cross position.

"Whirlwind Slash" Gouki started to turn on the spot.

In a clash of sparks, both men collided, Gouki blocking both of Red's swords.

"Jab"

"JAB?!" Red cried out. "What of attack name is Jab?"

"My attack name" shrugged Gouki. He brought he sword backwards, and swung it upwards.

Red jumped backwards, dodging the attack. "How the hell is that like a jab?!"

"You see, that's what confuses me. Many people say there attacks before they do it, which kinda ruins the fight. So if I say one thing, I can trick them by doing another completely different thing not related to the name. Geez, when people do that, It makes me feel as if I am in some sort of novel written by a guy who can't make inventive fights without saying the attack names."

Both men were silent as a cold wind swept past them.

"..."

"..."

"Well, that was ominous."

* * *

"Come on, Hermy, hit me!" demanded Diego, standing freely.

Hermy ran at him, bringing his arm back. He brought it forward, straight towards Diego's chest, which cracked.

"You call that a punch? My grandmother could punch harder than that, and she's dead!"

He was thrown backwards as Hermy smashed his fist into his cheek. Diego stood up unharmed, his face cracked in several places. He regenerated and yawned. "I'm tired, let's stop."

"Tired?!" Hermy exclaimed incredulously. "We have been only training for half an hour and you are a logia user, so you shouldn't be worn out."

"Hey, I'm allowed some peace" said Diego, before being punched to the floor.

* * *

'_Why is my bounty so big?'_ thought Eden, while sizzling some meat on a frying pan. '_I really don't think I have done anything to be a threat to the world government. I know I've eaten a fruit, but still, I can only create four clones of myself.'_

"Eden"

Eden jumped and nearly knocked over the hot frying pan as someone said her name behind her shoulder. She turned around to see Talon. "Oh, Jesus, you scared me, captain."

"Are you okay, you know with the bounty and all that?" asked Talon, a frown across his face.

"Yeah..." said Eden, staring at the food, waving him off.

"I know that a big bounty is hard, with the amount of people after you. You will be a threat, and quite a big one at that, especially in the West Blue." Talon scratched his bandage across his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't scratch that." said Gouki, who had walked in the room. "You'll break the scab open, and then you'll be the one cleaning your blood from the floor."

"It can stay there." replied Talon. "I am not planning on keeping the ship anyway, only until the next chance I get a new ship."

"This ship is perfectly alright, though." Red said who had walked in with Gouki. He had taken his shirt off when he was fighting, and was just putting it on now.

"It's not all right when it had been given to me by the 'marines'" Talon spat the last word out, making the three present crewmembers wince.

"Come on, it's spacious, has all the necessary provisions we needed, hell, if we hadn't been left the ship, one, we'd be stranded, and two, you would most likely be dead. I still frown upon you moving around, due to the risks." said Gouki.

"What risks?" was what Talon wanted to say, but all that came out was a gasp. He clutched his chest, as the scabs broke and blood flowed to the floor. He felt stars in his eyes, and he knew he was going to faint.

"We need a doctor. A professional!" were the fading words as Talon slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

In the meeting room on the main ship, Adam was at the head of a table, four other people circled around him. They were all very different in appearance, ranging from 6 foot to two foot tall.

The man to Adam's left was Kai Okazaki, the six foot man. He was lounging on the back off a chair, a guitar in his hands. He had long blonde hair which extended over his eyes, covering them. Kai wore a purple short sleeved shirt, with the words 'Grand Line' embroidered on. Under the purple shirt was a plain white long sleeved shirt. Ragged jeans covered him from the waist down, and on his feet were flip-flops. A plain black wrist band was situated on his wrist. On Kai's back was a large hammer, covering two small, white wings.

To Adam's right was Kiori Ryans, the only female member in the meeting. She had short, shoulder-length red hair with a similar colored tank-top, black knee length caprice and black combat boots. Around her neck was a red choker.

The most peculiar member of the meeting was Shane Wright, who, roughly two feet tall, had to sit on a layer of cushions to reach the table. He wore a white-buttoned up shirt, black trousers and black polished shoes. Over his shirt and partly his trousers was a white doctor's coat. Next to him, lying next to his chair was a large lion name Leo. Shane was very baby-like, his blue eyes flickering towards Kiori's chest.

Lastly was a very feminine man, who, unless you looked closely, could be mistaken for a girl. He wore a baggy, long-sleeved gray shirt, brown trousers, and wore nothing on his feet. On his hips were two silver revolvers. His name was Haru Takeda.

Kai was the head of the music division of the crew, Kiori the head of the Chef division, Shane the head of the doctor division, and finally Haru was the head of Navigational division. The member who was missing was Haratoto, the head of the shipwright division, and also the reason for the meeting.

"The meeting is about to start!" exclaimed Adam. "So, please, let us proceed."

* * *

"Talon, if you can hear me, we have docked on the island."

Talon groaned at the sound of Gouki's voice, and got up, then regretted it as a searing pain burst through his chest. "Fucking Goddammit" he cursed as he stood up.

Gouki looked slightly nervous. "Talon... The crew, that is, me, Red, Eden, Diego and Hermy, think it will be better if you rest while we're on this island. We'll find a doctor so we can get you properly treated."

Predictably, Talon protested. "Oh, hell no. I'm going with you, and as I am the captain, I do what I want." As Talon walked out into the deck, Gouki was trailing him.

"We seriously think it's a bad idea."

"Yup, well, I'm full of bad ideas." Talon saw the rest of his crew circled around a sort of board on the floor. "Hey guys, what you looking at?"

The crew whipped around, and sighed when they saw their captain. "Guess you could not persuade him." said Red.

"Gee, what do you think?" Gouki rolled his eyes, and followed Talon as he looked at the board.

As soon as Talon saw the board, he realised it was full of bounty posters. Three bounty posters with large red X's on them drew his attention first.

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
****Stacey 'Claw' Jundo  
****300,000,000 beli**

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
****Bret 'Nail' Silas  
****350,000,000 beli**

**Wanted  
****Dead or Alive  
**'**The Basilisk' Tooth  
****400,000,000**

"Nail? Tooth?! CLAW!!?!" Talon cried out, seeing the posters, he hadn't seen their face's for six years, not since the incident; only in his nightmares.

"You know them captain?" asked Diego, raising an eyebrow.

Talon looked to the skies. "They were my old crew."

Five jaws dropped to the floor, shocked at the revelation that these tremendous bounties were Talon's old crew.

* * *

**(Okay, so, i haven't really got anyhting to say, so Next Time on One Piece New Nakama: (Hopefully real this time XD)**

**Talon: I did... I did something really bad six years ago.**

**Adam: We WILL use force if neccesary, but first, we send a messenger. **

**Diego: Holy Christ there's a midget with a lion in front of us!!**

**Shane: Ohh, you got one nice - *SLAP* Ow! You sonofbitch!! (For real this time)**

**That's that, and till next time!!)**


	30. The Messenger

**(First things first, I apoligise for the late chapter. I had some stuff to do, so, there... anywho, thanks RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and magi/munia for your reviews, i appreciate them. So, last chapter we met the mysterious crew of a mysterious man. And now, read on!)**

The posters of Talon's former crew stared back at him, as memories flooded back.

Stacey had long, curly, blonde hair, her blue eyes staring from the poster. She appeared to be wearing a wedding dress, complete with a veil over it. Brett was bald, and had quite light skin. He was very large, with some odd, spiked shoulder pads adorned on his shoulders. Brett's eyes had black rings around it, and his pupils were very small. Finally, Tooth wore a black bandana, black shades, and a leather jacket, with a tight white t-shirt underneath. The common factor of all three was that they were covered in blood. It covered their faces and their clothes; even the visible ground was splattered with blood.

"I didn't know you had an old crew, Captain" Red said, facing Talon. The others followed suit.

"Well, I did. I... we had a disagreement, so to say." said Talon, his face downcast.

"A disagreement?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Kai, Kiori, Shane, and Haru listened intently at Adam's plan of action, Shane's eyes darting towards Kiori's chest.

"We will ask Haratoto or 'Gouki' as he is supposedly called now, if he remembers who he is, because I suspect there may be some mind play going on. If he does, then find out the reason why he went away, if he doesn't remember who he is, then we will take him by force. Most likely the rest of the crew will try and defend him, for reasons unknown.We WILL use force if necessary, but first, we send a messenger." Adam explained as he walked back and forward in the cabin.

"Captain?" asked Kai

"Hm?"

"What if they try to fight us?"

"With our powers, they shouldn't try. But if they do, we will act in self defence."

"And captain."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be sensible to send around one person to talk to the pirates?"

"Good point Kai, hey, Shane!"

At that, Shane turned his head reluctantly from Kiori. "Are you about to say I'M going to go to meet the pirates?"

"Not _just_ you, Leo will obviously go too. There is no argument Shane, you are the most likely person they won't harm, so it'll be best if you go. And in fact, it would be best to go now, report back later."

"Yes, captain." Shane grumbled, walking out of the cabin.

"Oh, there appears to be a woman on their crew."

Shane's eyes widened and he grinned. "Oh, hell yeah! I'll be back in a jiffy!" He jumped on Leo and started to trot.

* * *

Talon prepared himself to finally reveal the secrets he had been holding for god knows how many years. So many secrets, to finally let them all out would be a relief.

"I did... I did something really bad six years ago." Talon leant his head back, and sighed. As he opened his mouth again, something flew into his face. He stumbled backwards in surprise. Grabbing it with his fist, he brought the piece of paper to his eyes to see. He quickly scanned the page, and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it?" asked Eden, leaning forward to get a better look.

"It seems to be some sort of diary page. Listen to this." Talon cleared his throat, and began to read.

_1533, 12__th__ August._

_ This is my first time writing something like this, but I always had a talent at writing. Well, anyway I suppose I should start with manners. My name is Ritsu. All right, not really, but due to certain things, I have changed my name to this in case this falls into the wrong hands, meaning anyone's but mine. This is really weird. Well, let's start. It started on Yorok Island, which I am just exiting on my 'ship', or more correctly, my dinghy. On Yorok Island, I had got here after drifting randomly, as I was still getting the hang of my powers. I walked around, noticing it was quite bland, not like the other islands here in the West Blue, such as the Cook's Playground, Kashoku Island and the freaky place full of weird creatures called Deathbed Island. Nothing particularly interesting happened on this island, so there isn't anything much to write about. A bar keeper informed me of my next destination, which is called Kakikata, the City on the Sea. _

_ Ritsu_

Talon finished reading, and having read it properly, found it even more interesting.

"Kashoku Island?!" Eden gasped. "This person went there?"

"It also appears that he went to Deathbed Island as well as this one. I wonder why he didn't get killed by Fortin? He must have some skilful powers, which he mentioned." Hermy said, twiddling his thumb with his other four fingers.

"Judging by the date, he was here around, three days ago."

"Kakikata? I know that place." Gouki said. "It's called the City on the Sea because that what it is, there is no island, not underneath it, next to it, or above it. It is a city with a cruel government, but it's a good site to see."

"Holy Christ there's a midget with a lion in front of us!!" Diego cried out, pointing at something behind the bounty boards.

All heads turned to see a large lion and, indeed, what looked like a midget in a black suit, with a white coat over it.

On closer inspection, Eden realised he wasn't a midget. "He's a two year old boy!!" she ran over to the lion, and looked up at the apparent young boy. "Hi, what's your name?"

'_Hmm, I hate being treated like a kid, but anything to get into _her_ good books!!'_ Shane thought while looking at Eden's fine body. "Shane" he answered.

"Shane? What are you doing alone, on a fairly large lion which looks like it'll bite your head off."

"Hey! He's trained. And anyway, I am doing something."

"Something?" Red asked sceptically. "Hey, kid, where's your parents, you are a little bit young to ride a lion like a ride."

"Hey! I'll let you know I'm a full grown 27 year old Doctor, thank you very much." Shane blurted out, crossing his arms and huffing.

Red grinned. "Twenty-Seven? Dream on, kid."

Leo growled as Shane jumped off quite quickly, and pointed a trident straight at Red's throat.

"I said shut up!"

Red calmly unsheathed his own swords and pushed Shane away with a foot. "You want to fight kid, I'll let you know that just because your small, doesn't mean I will go easy on you."

Shane fumed, but stepped backwards remembering the mission he had been assigned to.

"Okay, okay. Anyhow, Haratoto, please come back to us, you have evidently been kidnapped by these lot."

Everyone looked to themselves, then around them.

"Who?" they all asked, still looking around.

'_Well, that answers the question, does he remember who he is.'_ "You" he pointed a finger.

Everyone followed the finger to see it pointing at Gouki.

"Me?!" Gouki asked confused, pointing at his chest.

"Yep, come on, follow me." Shane grabbed Gouki's arm, and pulled. He was suddenly spun around to see Eden raising an eyebrow. Immediately, he hugged her legs.

"What the hell!!" Eden called out, trying to shake to small man off her. "Guys, get him off me!" she looked at the males, who were all laughing in different stages at the sight. Diego and Hermy were banging heads, Talon was clutching his stomach, Gouki laughed with his head facing upwards, and even Red was covering his mouth to hide his smile. "Guys!"

Shane reached his hand upwards, aiming for Eden's behind, he grasped it. "Ohh, you got one nice –" He was suddenly thrown off, and a sharp sound filled the air as Eden slapped him. Hard. The sound made all the males wince. "Ow! You son of a bitch!!" Shane cursed, holding his now red cheek.

"Fine, well, as Haratoto is almost certainly brainwashed, you have half a day to prepare for us!"

At that, Shane left, riding on Leo, leaving the crew to think about what had just happened.

**(Oh blimey, that was oddly enough quite hard to write, meh. Anywho, i forgot to mention last chapter that Kiori, Kai, Shane, and Haru are TsubakiTwilight's creations, so due credit goes to him. Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Gouki: What did he mean that i'm a guy called Haratoto?**

**Adam: So, it comes down to this, eh?**

**Talon: GOUKI!!**

**Kai: Kiori, take him. I'm gonna make sure they don't follow us. **

**'till next time folks, and thanks!)**


	31. Mistaken Identity

**(Thanks for your reviews, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and RIOSHO. Okay, so nows the start of the major parts of this arc. And the diary entry is actually quite important. Anywho, read on!)**

"What did he mean that I'm a guy called Haratoto?" Gouki asked.

"Gouki. Tell me, please, as I am your captain. Do you know who this 'Haratoto' is?" asked Talon. Talon had called Gouki into a lone cabin on the ship given to them. The others were waiting outside the ship.

"No! Talon, I am telling you, if I know who the hell he was I'd tell you. Unless I have been brainwashed or anything, I have no idea who 'Haratoto' is. They must've made a mistake."

Suddenly, the door to the cabin burst open, and Eden stood there, with a pile of papers in her hand, panting. "Captain!"

"What is it Eden?"

"Captain, can I talk to you privately, please?" she asked, giving a weird look towards Gouki.

Talon noticed the look, and frowned. "Sure, Gouki, can you excuse us?"

After Gouki left the cabin, Eden spread the papers on the desk, which turned out to be bounty posters.

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Adam Heartwright "Left punch Adam"**

**350,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Kiori Ryans**

**160,000,000**

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**Kei Okazaki "Hammer Kei"**

**235,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Shane Wright "Doctor Trident"**

**170,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Haru Takeda**

**5,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Haratoto**

**70,000,000 Beli **

"I picked these up because that perverted midget was with them. The group was titled The Black Moon Pirates. And also, look at Haratoto's poster."

Talon looked at the poster, and gasped. Gouki seemed to stare right from the poster. He gritted his teeth.

"Eden, send in Gouki, at once!"

"Yes Captain"

* * *

Shane had reported to Adam, and Adam had organized another meeting.

"So, he doesn't remember who he is." Kai commented.

"Yes." confirmed Shane.

"So, it comes down to this then, eh?" Adam said a thoughtful look on his face. "We are going to bring him back by force, and make him remember who he is."

"So, do we get to fight?" asked Kiori.

"Only if necessary." said Adam. "Okay, I am going to situate each of you at certain points from here to those pirates. But Kei, Kiori, you two go to them first, and get Haratoto, as I know that you are capable of it. "

Kei and Kiori got up. "Do you want us to go now?"

"Yes. Go get Haratoto back!"

* * *

Gouki jumped a little as Talon slammed his fist down on the table.

"What is the meaning of this, Gouki? Or should I say Haratoto." Talon said, staring at Gouki.

"W-What? I thought we said that I am _not _that guy."

Talon slammed down the bounty poster on the table. "I am angry at two things. One, you kept this from me, even when I asked directly with no one else around. And two, you were on another crew, you ARE on another crew."

Gouki didn't reply, just looked at the poster. He suddenly noticed, something, and leant closer. "This isn't me"

"It sure looks like you, who else could it be? You're long lost twin?"

"No. I have heard that there is always someone that looks like you somewhere in the world, look at Sanji of the straw hats and Duval of the Flying Fish Riders."

"Yes, but those two had differences, such as Duval not actually looking much like Sanji, only like Sanji's wanted poster, which was drawn because the lens cap was left on for the photo. I think you're making excuses."

"God Dammit. Look!" Gouki pulled the side of his trench coat collar from the side of his neck. On the side of his neck was the number three. "I have this on my neck almost all my life. I am unable to get it off! Look at that poster, it looks like me now, but it hasn't got a collar, and there is no three!"

Talon looked at the poster again, and saw that Gouki was right. He instantly regretted accusing Gouki. "Ah crap. Sorry, Gouki."

"It's okay. I hardly show anyone that three, because of its story. So it's an easy mistake to make."

At that moment, there was what sounded like a small explosion. Instantly, Gouki drew his sword, and both he and Talon rushed to outside the ship.

What they saw was Red struggling against a woman with daggers, and the others on the ground with a crater in the middle of them. A tall man with a large hammer stood above them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!!" shouted Talon.

The man and woman looked at the voice, and noticed Gouki.

"Ah, there he is" said Kei. He slammed the hammer on the ground for no particular reason, and hefted it on his shoulder. Kiori jumped back from Red.

Gouki walked forward and jabbed Kei in the chest. "Okay, what the hell is with you? You seem to think I am part of your crew!"

Kei didn't reply, and quickly, smashed the hammer into Gouki's stomach. The force caused Gouki to open his mouth, in which blood spilled out. Gouki crumbled to the floor, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"GOUKI!!" Talon shouted, and then faced Kei with his fist raised. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Kiori, take him. I'm gonna make sure they don't follow us" Kei said. Kei brought his hammer towards Talon, who grabbed it with both hands. Kiori grabbed Gouki's limp body, and threw it over her shoulder with surprising strength. She started to run. The others started to chase after her, but Kei pushed Talon away, and slammed his hammer, creating a shockwave. The others fell to the floor. "You're not going anywhere; I'll take you all on."

Red instantly went to cut him, but was blocked by the hammer. Kei kicked him in the stomach, and then slammed his hammer in an approaching Hermy's stomach, making him fly backwards.

"Such force..." muttered Diego. "Hey guys, as you know, I am the only one here who can sustain a lot of blunt force, so leave this guy to me. You go get Gouki!"

The others started to run again, and Kei was about to slam his hammer down again, when he saw ice approaching him fast. He hopped backwards, and slammed the hammer down hard, smashing the ice and making concrete chunks fly through the air. "All right, you guys won't survive to the ship, so I'll face this guy." Kei turned towards Diego. "So, you can sustain hard hits, can you? Let's put that to the test." Diego didn't move an inch as Kei ran towards him. Kei brought his hammer backwards, and then slammed it in the middle of Diego's chest. Diego shattered and split in thousands of tiny pieces.

"What the hell..." said Kei.

"Go, get Gouki back, guys!" Diego voice called out, as the ice formed into a humanoid shape. "This guy won't bother you." Diego stood there again, and hefted his signature ice mace onto his shoulder.

**(First things first, i need to explain the world of my story. Let me explain. So, this is based ten years after the current storyline, which i have mentioned, and the islands that the Straw hats went on exist, as do the strawhats themselves. If you see any devil fruits from the original story (Think Diego and Aokiji) That means that the devil fruit user from the current storyline is dead. (So Aokiji is no more in this story) But people are still alive from the original storyline. The straw hats will NOT be a major point in this story, although there wil be something involving them later, and i mean later, in the story. Anywho, next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Kei: An ice man? This could be a very, very interesting fight. **

**Diego: Ow! What? You actually hurt me with that hammer?**

**Kei: You cannot beat me, ice man, i shall send you to hell!**

**Diego: (whispers) Time Capsule**

**'Till next time folks, and thanks!)**


	32. An Icy Reception

**(All right, thanks you beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, magi, L-R-D, and TsubakiTwilight for your reviews, as always, i appreciate it. All right, now for the first fight. *Drum roll* Diego vs the head musician of the Black Moon Pirates, Kei!)**

The two opponents faced each other, both staring into each other's eyes. Kei let the other members of the crew go off, and pointed his hammer at Diego, who had his ice mace on his shoulder.

"All right, I need to get this done, so, you know, could you lie down so I can smash you?" Kei asked, letting his hair wisp across his face.

"Yeah, sure." Diego said, crouching down, and then he smacked Kei upside the head. "Why the hell would I do that!" he roared.

"It'd make things easier."

"Well, it's not gonna be easy."

"You have eaten a devil fruit; it's not the end of the world."

"Yes, but I have eaten the Hie Hie No Mi, which is a rare logia class fruit. Which means I cannot be harmed by physical attacks. I'm an ice man!" explained Diego, grinning.

"An ice man? This could be a very, very interesting fight." At that, Kei suddenly shot forward, bringing his hammer down on top of Diego, smashing his face. Repeatedly, Kei brought the hammer down again and again, creating a crater in the concrete. When he stopped pounding, Diego lay motionless on the ground, his head physically missing.

"You should know by now that you are not going to hurt me." Diego said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"It's good to try though, right?"

Diego replied by jumping forwards, driving his mace into the stomach of Kei. Using his mace like a baseball bat, he swung his mace back, and smashed it into the face of Kei, knocking him back a few feet, but not knocking him down. Diego ran forward again and jumped upwards. His figure glinted in the sun, and he brought his mace down straight on the top of Kei's head, smashing him to the floor.

Diego hopped backwards, hefting his mace onto his shoulder. "Come on, I thought you were gonna put up a fight."

"Shut up." Kei muttered, getting up from the floor. Blood flowed down his nose, and he spat on the floor, a tooth following the glob of spit. He looked to his waist, and saw his guitar was broken in two. "Oh, hell no! Impact Shockwave!" Kei slammed his hammer onto the ground hard, then swung it upwards again, and smashed it to the ground. On the second hit shockwaves ran along the ground, causing Diego to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Ice flow!" True to the attacks name, ice flowed from Diego's fingertips across the floor, creating a shiny and flat surface. Kei jumped just as the ice flowed under him, and landed, cracking the ice with his feet. He slid slightly, but regained his balance. "Ice Skate." Diego rose a few inches as something formed on the bottoms on his feet, like blades. "Hey, let's dance." He started to move his feet, sliding across the quickly made ice rink. Diego held his mace in both hands, and he started to glide around Kei.

Kei followed Diego's movements with wary eyes, watching as Diego slid across the floor, getting faster and faster. "I've had enough of this pointless exercise." Kei commented.

"Pointless?" Diego said. "Why yes, this bit is pointless, I actually have no idea why I am skating." Diego stopped, and stood on the floor. "All right." He rose his hands up in the air dramatically. "Ice Maze!" Ice formed from the ground, creating walls all around Kei, a literal ice maze.

"Come and find me, Mr. Kei."

'_I can use this ice to my advantage, time to improvise._' "Allegro Chorus!" Kei started to turn on the spot keeping his hammer close to him. He kept on spinning, getting faster. He pushed off with a foot, and held his hammer out. He continued spinning as he smashed through many of the ice walls, creating a simple path out of the maze.

"Hammer" Kei's movement was instantly stopped as a block of ice collided hard with his face, taking him down. Kei painfully looked up to see Diego standing over him with a glass of water.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"The house over there." Diego indicated said house with his thumb. "Any who, let's finish this in a spectacular fashion." Diego poured all the water into his mouth, but didn't swallow. With his cheeks puffing out comically, he faced the sky. He spat out the water, which now seemed to be frozen. "Ice Needles!" The water, now turned to ice shards, fell out of the sky, heading towards the prone Kei. Needles pierced his flesh, drawing blood. One needle hit into cheek, going through it and into his jaw.

Diego smiled as he formed a spear in his hand. "Nice to see ya." Just as he was about to strike with the spear, he felt himself falling to the floor, as Kei had just kicked his legs out from under him. Quickly, Kei smashed his hammer down straight onto Diego's chest. Bright blood spurted from his mouth as his eyes popped out of his head.

Kei grabbed Diego's collar, and turned on the spot. He let go, and Diego went hurtling towards a house near them, knocking down the walls.

Diego coughed out blood as he got up from the wreckage of the wall. "Ow! What? You actually hurt me with that hammer?" he muttered. "Where are you!" he looked around, noticing a scared man sitting by a table. "Sorry" Diego apologised, walking out of the hole in the wall. '_All right, if I was a hammer-wielding winged jerk, where would I be?'_

"Impact!" Diego turned too met with a face full of hammer. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he flew backwards, sliding across the icy floor. Before he could regain his senses, he felt the hammer hit his stomach, once, twice, and a third time. Each time, Diego coughed up blood, which stained his and Kei's clothes.

"You cannot beat me, ice man; I shall send you to hell!" Kei said, snorting. "Let me play you your swan song. Whole-tone Scale."

Still not letting Diego gain a breath, Kei slammed his hammer down. "One," He picked Diego up, and slammed his head against the wall with his free hand. "Two," Kei chucked Diego into the air, following with a swing of his hammer, hitting Diego in the gut. "Three," With Diego hooked, Kei swung his hammer down, smashing Diego into the icy ground, cracking the ice. "Four!" Another hard swing caused the almost unconscious Diego to bleed constantly from the mouth. "Five! Now for the Finale, ice-man." Diego was now slumped against the concrete wall, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Kei lined his hammer up with Diego's head. "I've been gathering all these impacts from after that house. SIX!!" Kei swung his hammer as far back as he could, and slammed it with all his might into Diego's head. The house, let alone the wall, collapsed in a combination of wood, concrete and glass. All on top of Diego, who face had carried the full brunt of the attack. "Done"

Kei turned away when he heard a rustle. "No way." Kei turned to see Diego standing up, his head cocked to the side. He looked a mess, his face covered in crimson from the blood of his mouth and nose. The nose itself was crooked, looking broken. He was also limping slightly, and a finger also looked broken. "What the..."

Kei couldn't finish as he felt something go through his shoulder. He looked to see an ice spear impaled into his flesh, going from one side and of the other.

"I gotta go get a friend, so if you excuse me." Diego was now right in front of Kei. He grabbed Kei's face, and slammed it to the ground. Diego crouched down and place his hand on Kei's face. "Ice Capsule" he whispered, ice flowing from his fingertips. It started with the face of Kei, and then covered the whole of Kei's body, encased in ice. "Ah, gee, I hate when my weakness is found out. Cause pain hurts like a... a bitch" Diego swayed, and then fell face forward to the floor.

**(Oh blimey, that was a hard one to write, so I apoligize if it didn't work. There is something really hard about a logia fight. Okay, You'll find out the weakness sometime later, although it is pretty obvious if you think about it. And no, it isn't seastone or seawater. I hope i portrayed Kei allright, TsubakiTwilight, and thanks again. all right, next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Kiori: Catch!**

**Red: Let's see how good you are with your knifes.**

**Kiori: You one hell of a good swordsman.**

**Red: (Thoughts) Wh-what... i can't feel my legs... my arms... my body. What the hell is happening!**

**Oooooh. Till next time, folks!_!**


	33. Swords vs Knifes

**(First off, thank you Magi, RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, and L-R-D for your reviews. So, now for the second fight!!! Red vs the Black Moon Pirates Head chef, Kiori!! Read on!!)**

Leaving Diego to deal with Kei, the crew ran after Kiori, who was surprisingly fast. To make things even more difficult, Talon's wounds were acting up, causing him to gasp in pain every other minute. This didn't deter him however, as he was focused on rescuing Gouki.

'_Diego, you better defeat that gut, if you don't, I won't forgive you!' _Hermy thought as he ran. He had left his arm on the ship, and had to concentrate on staying balanced as he ran.

"Shit! Where is she?" Red asked, looking around as he ran.

"Don't say we lost her" Talon growled, wincing as his chest throbbed. "Goddammit, we don't have time for this." In an instant, Talon grew in size, his chest expanding and his face elongating. His elegant purple dragon stood in his place. He roared loud, making birds flutter up to the sky in fear. "Get on, we're going up."

Complying, Eden, Hermy and Red jumped on Talon's back, and Talon used his back legs to push off from the ground. He unfurled his great wings, and scanned the ground below him. All he saw were roof tops of building, and scared faces of civilians. "Where are you, Gouki." Talon muttered, looking through the maze of streets.

"There!" Eden exclaimed, pointing somewhere below them. Talon looked, and spotted the lithe figure of Kiori running. He tilted, and shot down towards the ground. He let of another loud roar, causing Kiori to turn in surprise. Talon landed on the ground, causing a small crater. Kiori jumped backwards, holding Gouki in place.

"Give him back!" Talon shouted.

In reply, using one hand, Kiori pulled a knife from her leg and threw it. With a thud, it went straight into Talon's leg. Talon growled in pain as the other three members of the crew jumped of his back. As Eden concentrated on getting the knife out of Talon's leg, Hermy and Red started to run towards Kiori.

"Catch!" Kiori shouted. She threw Gouki into the shadows, where a growl was heard. The crew heard the pounding of feet hitting the floor, getting weaker.

"You bitch!" Red exclaimed. He sliced at her, but she easily blocked it with a knife. Red kicked the floor, swinging himself around. He used Yoroshii to slash at Kiori's waist, but she blocked it again. Hermy, seeing that both Kiori's hands were occupied, when at her, preparing a punch. "Straight punch!" he exclaimed, throwing his fist forward. Kiori jumped backwards, causing Red to go unbalanced. Hermy, unable to stop the momentum of his punch, slammed his fist straight into Red's shoulder, which caused him to shout out in pain.

"Shit, sorry, Red." Hermy apologised, facing Kiori.

"You lot get back on Talon, I'll deal with the girl."

"Girl?" Kiori asked, her eyes narrowing. "I am a fully grown woman thank you very much."

"Guys, go!" Red said, going into a fighting stance. Red nodded to Talon, who nodded back.

"Let's go." Talon growled. Hermy and Eden jumped back onto his back. Taking flight, Talon chased after whatever had took Gouki this time.

Kiori shook her head, and looked at Red. "Well, at least I'll have some fun with you."

* * *

With Hermy and Eden on his back, Talon scanned the surrounding area underneath him. Almost instantly he spotted a large lion with two people on it's back, one knocked out. The lion was running fast, and Talon looked to where it was going. Talon could see that five dark boats were lined up against the shore, and that was wear the lion was heading. He concentrating on the lion before it could make it to the ships.

* * *

"Let's see how good you are with your knifes." Red said, grinning, and licking his lips.

"Stop talking, and fight!" Kiori jumped forwards, two knifes positioned in her hands. She brought both of them straight down, but Red easily blocked the blow with his swords. However, he wasn't expecting the kick to the rips, which winded him. He bent down, and received a flip kick to the jaw, which caused him to fall to the ground.

Red grinned as he pulled himself off the ground, a slight trail of blood coming from his nose.

"You pack quite a punch. However..." Red brought his two swords together, hitting both ends of the hilts together, creating a 90 degree angle. "Verte Incidere**(1)**!" Red seemed to glide as he pushed off the ground with his foot. He used the other foot to spin himself around. As he span, he sliced the swords outward.

Kiori watched Red with curiosity, then quickly jumped to the side. Two slices appeared in the floor, delving deep into the concrete. "What an interesting technique" Kiori brought her two knifes upwards, and through them straight at Red. Red jumped to the side, only to realise that Kiori hadn't actually thrown the knifes. He was unable to avoid the knifes as one hit into his shin, and another into his shoulder.

He cried out in pain as the wound Rikumaru made reopened, bleeding profusely Red grunted as he pulled the knifes out, causing more blood to spurt from the wounds. He glared at Kiori, who had a smug grin on her face. "You bitch..." He suddenly felt a jolt through his shoulder as if he'd been electrocuted. He fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder, his face contorted in pain. Red got up again, still groaning.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." Kiori said, throwing another knife up into the air, and catching again. "Fetlock! **(2)**" Kiori ran towards Red, and then ducked down around his waist. Her knife cut through Red's ankle, causing him to fall to his knees again. "Tarsal! **(3)**" Kiori spun around, and sliced across the back of Red's kneecaps. This time, Red fell face first to the ground. He tried to push himself up, but his leg joints weren't cooperating.

His head was raised from the ground, and Red suddenly had yellow light and flashes in his head as Kiori punted it as if his head were a football. As Red looked up to the sky, he spat out blood from his mouth.

"I have disabled your ankle joint and your knee joint, you won't be getting up... anytime... soon." Kiori faltered and her mouth fell open as Red climbed to his feet, his eye twitching.

"I am not down for the count yet." Red said, grinning and licking the blood dripping from his nose.

"8 course cuisine!" From seemingly out of nowhere, Kiori pulled knifes out. She positioned them so there were four knifes in each hand, held up by her knuckles. She spun around, and let the knifes fly through the air periodically.

Red brought up his swords, but was too slow to deflect the first one. The knife impaled itself in his stomach, bringing him out gasping. This caused the other seven to hit into him. Two in each arm, one in each shoulder, and the final one next to the first knife.

Red suddenly felt limp, and his weapons fell to the ground with a clatter. He fell forward, unmoving.

'_Shit! I need at least one weapon... shit!'_ Red thought, even as the strange substance covered his arm, turning it brown. It continued up his shoulder, and over the wounds. Red used all his willpower to inch his arm over to Yokoshima. Finally, as the substance covered half of his chest, he touched it with a finger. The substance reversed back from where it came from.

"W-what the hell..." Kiori asked, stepping backwards. "You shouldn't be able to move." Kiori watched in surprise as Red got up, and swayed slightly with one sword in his hand. He put a knuckle to his forehead, and looked up to the skies. He let out an ear-piercing scream, blood started to flow freely from his ears and nose. Kiori gasped as the noise hit her, and she clutched her ears in pain. Suddenly, Red stopped screaming, and stared straight at Kiori. His eyes were now deep crimson. "Hehehe..." Red sniggered, and then started to laugh maniacally into the skies.

"W-w-what are you?!" Kiori asked, looking in fear at the man before her.

"Velox Incindere **(4)**" Red dashed forwards, faster than what he should have been able to do with his injuries.

Kiori had no time to dodge as the first slash hit her straight in the chest. Blood spurted from her chest, and even before the blood reached the ground, the next slash hit her, then the next, and then the next. The blood now blended in with her red tank top. She stumbled back, blood pouring from her mouth. Red quickly bent down, and picked up Yoroshii, instantly relaxing. He looked at the prone Kiori. "You... are one hell of... a good swordsman" Kiori managed to spit out, wincing at every word.

"Crucis Incindere! **(5)**" Red put his two swords together like a cross, and dashed forward. He appeared behind Kiori, and he sheathed his swords with a click. Suddenly, a cross shaped wound appeared on Kiori's chest, even more blood spurting and staining the floor underneath her feet. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards.

Knowing the fight had ended, Red fell to his knees breathing hard. '_Holy... that was a hard one. I need to train more!'_ "Argh!" Red suddenly cried out as he felt piercing pain in his spine. He turned around, to see Kiori smiling slightly, her arm reached out. She then fell unconscious.

Red reached behind him, and felt the familiar hilt of a knife. He blinked slightly, then lost control of all his body. He collapsed to the floor like a puppet without it's strings. '_Wh-what... I can't feel my legs... my arms... my body. What the hell is happening!'_ Red though, unable to move an inch of his body below his neck. He was too exhausted to cry out.

Red lay in the street, blood pouring from his back, and unable to do anything about the possible life threatening wound.

**(Phewie, that's over with. What's up with Red, is he okay? This cannot be good!**

**(1) = Verte Incidere, means Spin Cut. **

**(2) = Fetlock, the ankle joint of a cow, so i used it cus it sounded cool XD**

**(3) = Tarsal, the knee joint of a cow, same reason as above.**

**(4) = Velox Incindere, means Rapid Cut. **

**(5) = Crucis Incindere, means Cross Cut. **

**Hope i did well, anywho, next time on One Piece New Nakama:-**

**Eden and Talon: Hermy!!**

**Hermy: All right you sonofabitch, see if you can shoot through my body.**

**Haru: I don't want to do this, but I have been ordered too. **

**Chapter 33 - The Cyborg vs The Sharpshooter**

**Hermy: .... fuck... **

**Allright!! Thanks to all reviews, you rock!! 'Till next time folks!!) **


	34. The Cyborg vs the Sharp Shooter

**(Okay. Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, RIOSHO, and L-R-D for your reviews. so, now we have the fight between Hermy and the head navigator, Haru!!! Read on!)**

Pulling his two silver revolvers from their holsters, Haru climbed up the narrow steps, heading toward the top of the ceiling. The revolvers were the only weapons he had on him, but they were more than enough. His hands were shaking, and he blinked a few times. '_I don't want to this. But I have direct orders from Captain Heartwright. God, why can't we just solve it by talking? I hate killing.'_

As he climbed the last steps, he quickly checked his revolvers were in the right condition, checking inside their barrels. Opening the door the ceiling, Haru walked into the sunlight. The ceiling was bare, with nothing much there apart from a few plants, long since abandoned. A small bird was eating a worm on the ceiling, and was disgruntled of having been interrupted from his meal.

"**Don't worry. I won't harm you.**" Haru muttered, kneeling down with his hands cupped. "**Come here, I would like to talk.**"

"**You can talk our language? Are you not just a human?**" The bird asked, its beak clacking up and down.

"**I have eaten a devil fruit which allows me to talk to animals. Now, could you do me a little favour?**"

The birds eyes seemed to narrow. "**What sort of favour, little girl?**"

"**I am NOT a girl! I am a man, a man!**" Haru snapped suddenly, causing the bird the jump. "**Sorry. I just do not like being called a girl.**"

"**Well, you do look like one.**"

"**Anyway. Can I ask you to contact all the birds on this island, and bring them here?**"

"**Sure thing. But can I ask why?**"

"**I'll tell you when I come back, but now I got some business to attend to. Thanks.**"

The bird ruffled it's wings, and flew off. Haru stood up, and looked out over the town, since he was on the tallest building. Almost immediately, he spotted the large purple dragon looking down, chasing a lion. '_Shane no doubt.'_ Haru also analysed the passengers, and spotted a woman and a child, the latter missing an arm. "Sorry kid, but I have been ordered to do this" Haru muttered. He pointed his pistols at the dragon.

* * *

The lion ran gracefully in the alleyways, trying to lose the dragon. On its back, Shane was looking at the pursuing beast, frowning slightly, while Gouki was held in place by a load of ropes. '_Come on, Haru. You better not have chickened out ya little girl, or I'll personally stuff my trident up your..." _He was cut off his thoughts as the lion jumped over a wall, jolting him on its back.

* * *

"Come on. Nearly there, nearly there." Talon muttered, eyeing the lion with a large eye, flapping his wings every so often.

"I really hope the others are okay..." Eden said nervously, stroking back her hair.

"There definitely okay." Hermy reassured grinning. "Think about it. One is a logia, and one is a bloody good swordsman. There okay, trust me."

Before Eden could reply, two sharp cracks pierced the air. One moment Hermy was sitting on Talon's back, the next he was falling through the air, his eyes wide.

"HERMY!" Both Eden and Talon shouted. Talon turned his large head to attempt to catch Hermy in the air. As he had took his eyes off his objective, he didn't spot the building in front of him, until he crash through its walls, causing him to flip, and Eden to slip off into the rubble.

* * *

Shane looked up, his mouth agape. The building was falling; falling straight towards them. "Come on, Leo. Faster, Faster!" The lion ran faster, but wasn't able to avoid the building. It crashed onto them, covering them in rubble.

* * *

With a loud crash, Hermy fell to the floor, creating a small crater in the earth. He was spread eagled in the ground, blinking to get rid of the dust in his eyes. With a grunt, he picked himself up, a looked at where the shots came from. Hermy saw what looked like a small girl about a quarter of a mile away. "That was one hell of a shot, but now I have to get to you." He started to run down the street, confident Talon and Eden could handle themselves.

* * *

Eyes widened, Haru watched as the boy picked himself of the floor, and started to run towards his building. "How the hell? I must've missed his heart!" Taking careful aim, Haru shot two more bullets, which he saw both hit Hermy in the shoulders. Hermy kept on running, however, pumping his arms to go even faster than he already was, which was faster than a normal human. "What the hell are you?"

"**Hey, Animal-Speaker**" Haru turned to see the bird from before hovering in the air, and about 50 other birds of varying sizes behind him. "**I got the birds. Now what?**"

Haru looked at them, and smile slightly. "**Okay. Now, although I don't want to, attack the boy!**"

The birds looked at the running boy, and shot off, their wings flying through the air.

* * *

Hermy got to the top of the building, and looked how far it was until the building where the shooter was. "All rights. Nearly there." He heard the flapping of wings, and looked up higher, to see masses of birds heading straight for him. Before he could do anything, the birds surrounded him, pecking and scratching, even though he couldn't feel the attacks. The sheer weight of the 50-so birds caused Hermy to fall to the floor. Groups of ten birds pinned his arms to the ceiling of the building, and pinned his legs too.

"Shit! I need to get to that shooter, as she attacked me!" Clenching his fist, he dug his fingers into the concrete of the ceiling, and with a loud shout, ripped a chunk of concrete from the roof. With another loud shout, he smashed the concrete block into the birds, crushing the birds caught in between the chunk of rock and the roof. The other birds scattered, not wanting a part of the fight anymore.

"All right you son of a bitch. I am coming for you!" He pointed straight at the shooter, a ferocious look on his face.

* * *

Haru stared at Hermy pointing, surprised and scared. "What power. He is definitely not a normal human; he must be a devil fruit user. So, I should use _those_ bullets."

* * *

Hermy, after some more running, was now at the bottom of the stairs to the tall building, breathing heavily. He started to climb the stairs, one step at a time. "All right you sonofabitch. See if you can shoot through my body!!" He shouted up the stairs as he went up, gritting his teeth.

* * *

After hearing the shout, Haru pointed his silver revolvers at the door, bending his knees slightly. '_My life pretty much depends on this. But he is a devil user, so I will be able to beat him using my special seastone bullets'_

After waiting a few seconds, the door burst open, coming off its hinges. Hermy stood in the doorway, four bullets holes in his shirt, but no wounds.

"I don't want to do this. But I have been ordered too." Haru said, before firing the two bullets. He smiled when Hermy fell to the floor twitching slightly. Haru walked over, and looked down. "Guess I was right. A devil fruit user. Sorry, but I have to do this."

"Bullshit!" Haru was thrown backwards when Hermy kicked him in the chest. "You little son of a bitch. If your orders are to kill someone, and you don't want to kill them, you shouldn't! Sure, you should follow your captain's orders, but only to a degree. Why not just injure me so bad that I can't move?"

"How... How the hell are my bullets not hurting you?" Haru asked, shooting a couple more rounds into Hermy."

"I'm a god damn cyborg!" Hermy roared, smashing a fist into the side of Haru's face. Blood spurted from his mouth, as well as a few teeth flying out. Haru stumbled backwards, and felt himself falling backwards. He fell straight off the building, letting gravity take a hold of him.

Hermy looked over the edge, to make sure Haru was done for. Another sharp crack filled the air, and Hermy's shoulder suddenly started bleeding. "What the..." Hermy looked at his shoulder, and saw the last bullet shot by Haru entered through his shoulder where his arm was cut off, and through to his flesh underneath his metal. He suddenly started writhing, his mouth opening, but no sound was omitted. '_Shit... He must've hit something important'_ "...Fuck.." Hermy managed to utter, before following Haru in falling of the building.

**(Sorry is this chapter wasn't good. I just found it really hard to do a fight between a sharp shooter and a melee user. Well, i tried my best, so that counts for something XD Anywho, next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Adam: Finally.**

**Eden: Oh hell. Not you.**

**Shane: This isn't the sort of games i wanted to play, but hey, i'll get over it.**

**Chapter 35 - Not the Perverted Midget!!**

**Eden: Sweet dreams, pervert. But don't dream about me, dammit!**

**Coolio, till next time folks!! Tahnks!!)**


	35. Not the Perverted Midget!

**(Thanks beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews!! I got a knew summary for the story, so read it and see if you like it. Also, (SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOiLER ALERT)R.I.P Whitebeard and Ace, we will always be with you! (SPOILER ENDED SPOILER ENDED SPOILER ENDED!!) Allrightio, now for the next chapter, Eden vs the Head Doctor slash perverted midget, SHANE!!! Ding ding ding!!)**

Leo pushed the rubble off his great body, Shane and Gouki protected under his paws.

"Good boy, Leo. I'll feed you later though, right now, we need to get to the ship." Shane said, patting the lion on the leg. After hefting Gouki up to Leo's back, and he himself getting on, Leo started to sprint, as if chasing its prey.

* * *

The darkness enveloped Eden, who was unable to see or hear. She tried to look around, but found pain in her arm. All of a sudden, a loud whooshing sound was heard, and light filtered in her face. She squinted and looked around to see Talon shrinking to human form, and rubble all around her.

"Are you all right?" Talon, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes. Yes, I am fine." She muttered, rubbing her arm, which was bloodied.

"Can you see Hermy anywhere?"

"No, sorry."

"Well, we need to get going... he can handle himself. Come on, let's go." Transforming back into his dragon form, Eden climbed up Talon's back.

Pushing off the floor, Talon started to head towards the group of black ships.

* * *

Adam stood at the side of the ship facing into the town with his arms crossed. During his time of waiting, he had heard various bangs, and watched as a large building fell down, and two people falling off another tall building. '_Come on Kei, Kiori, Haru, Shane, you should be here by now'_ He suddenly looked up as a loud roar filled the air. A large purple dragon was heading straight towards him, its jaws outstretched.

Adams eyes slowly widened as he watched something in the air glide towards the dragon. He instantly recognised it as Leo, Shane's lion. Leo landed on the dragon's back, unbalanced. Using a paw, he knocked the only passenger off the dragon, who fell off of the dragon, straight towards the floor. The lion had latched itself around the dragon's neck, who was swerving and weaving, attempting to get the feline off of him.

"Captain!" Adam recognised Shane's voice, and saw him dragging a limp Gouki.

"Finally." Adam uttered, picking Gouki up, and taking him up onto the deck.

The moment Adam disappeared from view something smashed to the side of the ship, and bounced off, limp and motionless. Leo's tongue rolled from his mouth, his eyes swirling round and round, evidently dizzy.

Shane turned to dodge an attack by Talon, rolling from the gaping jaws. "Shit!" Talon turned to normal human size, and aimed a kick at Shane, who dodged the attack again, bringing out his three pointed trident. "If you want to get on the ship, your gonna have to get past –" Shane was cut off as a foot connected with his face, propelling him sideways. He was met with another kick, causing him to roll on the floor.

Two Eden's smiled at Talon, and gave the thumbs up sign. "Go on, Captain, I'll deal with him."

Talon nodded, and jumped up onto the deck of the ship.

"All right you pervert, let's play this fairly with no dirty things happening." Eden said as Shane got to his feet, before kicking him straight in the crotch.

Tears streamed down Shane's eyes as he fell to the floor, rocking on his back. "I thought you weren't going to play dirty" He moaned.

"Hey, I lied, sorry." Eden replied, shrugging. The clone of Eden picked up Shane by his head, and looked at him, before throwing him at Eden. Eden now had another clone by her side, and two landed a straight punch on Shane's face, two fists on Shane's cheeks. Shane was thrown backwards again, before being kicked again by Eden's clone. The volley kept on going before Shane stabbed his trident into the clone of Eden's foot, causing her to cry out in pain. The other two Eden's followed suit, all three of them clutching their foot in pain.

"That's one freaky fruit ability, lady. But it seems that you have a hive system, hurt one, hurt all of them." Shane said, rubbing a trace of blood from his upper lip. "Leo! Go!"

Eden turned to see the lion heading straight towards her. "Oh hell. Not you." She said, before the lion collided with her chest, the clones disappearing. Eden was pushed back a good twenty metres by the lion, before falling to the ground, her chest hurting really bad.

"Looks like you need a doctor." Shane said, walking over to Eden. "Which luckily, I am." Shane jumped up, and landed on Eden's chest, who gasped in pain. "I would have qualms about beating girls like you, but orders are orders."

"Bullshit!" Eden spat out, climbing to her knees.

"Leo"

Eden was pinned to the ground, Leo's large paws keeping her arms to the floor. She gasped when his large tongue licked her face from chin to hairline. "Oh, Jesus Christ, you're just as perverted as your master, Dammit."

"Hey!" Shane called out. "I'm not perverted, just interested."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Eden exclaimed. "Three Star Restaurant - Neck joint!"

Three clones of Eden appeared, and all three kicked Leo straight in the neck. Foam dribbled from Leo's mouth as he fell to the floor. Eden got up and dusted herself off. "All right, the lion's down, now for the midget."

"I am not a midget!"

"Well what are you?"

"I'm a cursed 27 year old man!"

Eden raised an eyebrow. "So, your eight years older than me, which means you're too old for me."

"I'm am not too old for anyone!" Shane cried out, looking more and more like a spoiled little kid.

Eden knelt down, and placed a hand on his head. "Yes you are." SLAP. Shane fell backwards, the large red welt on his cheek already appearing. "Okay, this is especially for you, pervert." '_God, I can't believe I am going to do this, but I doubt I can beat him in a good old fashioned physical fight'_

"_Five Star Restaurant -_" Four other clones of Eden appeared, meaning five Eden's were now standing around Shane in a circle.

"What are you planning?" Shane asked, before each Eden grasped the bottom of their shirts. "No! No way! I won't survive that attack. Please, I beg of you, don't do it! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" Shane pleaded, falling to his bottom, trident abandoned and hands raised in front of him.

"- _Shiawase Punch_" All five Eden's raised their shirts and directed their chests at Shane.

"N-n-no... nooo." Shane moaned, covering his eyes. '_don'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlook...'_ Shane rapidly thought. Even so, he opened his fingers slightly. Blood instantly poured out of his nose and he flew backwards, landing in a crumpled heap on the stone floor.

Eden went back to one person, and leaned over Shane. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, and foam frothed from his mouth. "Sweet dreams, pervert. But don't dream about me, dammit!"

Eden turned to see she was further away from the ships than she had started at. Eden started to walk forwards, yawning. '_That was kinda disturbing.'_

**(Heh. Well, this was more of a comedy fight than a serious fight, but I enjoyed writing it. And the Shiawase Punch is from when Nami used it in Alabasta, except Eden used it with five of her O.o Shane must be in heaven now XD Anywho, next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**???: Ahh, Haratoto, nice of you to return to us. tell me, why did you run away?**

**Adam: Go! Attack him everyone! Do not let him get past!!**

**???: What! I don't believe this...**

**Chapter 36 - Nearly there!**

**Gouki: There's the challenge. Will you accept?**

**It's not a fight next chapter, just setting up the next fights, so 'till next time folks!)**


	36. Nearly There!

**(Thank you TsubakiTwilight, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, Munia, Cocoasit, Newtilator and beyond-the-oaks for your reviews. THanks to EVERYBODY who has reviewed, as i now have 200+ reviews, so thank you everyone! I forgot this last time, so credit to Newtilator for helping me with the last attack to Shane. So, this chap is a little bit shorter than others, but ah well. Read on!!)**

The darkness enveloped Gouki as he was thrown into the dark room. His motionless body rolled slightly on the wooden floor. Heavy Breathing could be heard throughout the darkness, and the glint of a golden eye.

"Ahh, Haratoto, nice of you to return to us."

* * *

Adam spread his arms wide. "Come on, Talon. If you want to get to 'Gouki', you'll have to get past me and my crew.

Talon slowly unwound his scarf, and threw it to the floor, and then undid his ponytail, letting his black hair cascade over his shoulder. "Your crew? What, you mean the people _my_ crew are facing at this moment?"

Adam let his head back and roared with laughter. "Those people? No, there were just the heads of separate divisions."

"Seperate... divisions...?" Talon repeated.

"Yes. There are 30 people per division, and five divisions, plus me and my captain, which makes One hundred and fifty-two members."

"That many?" Talon questioned.

"I'm not gonna talk, I'll just show you."

Lots of clicking was heard, and multitudes of people appeared on the decks of boats, weapons in their hands.

"Ah... Shit..." Talon muttered.

* * *

Gouki coughed, and groaned, opening his eyes. All he saw was darkness and more darkness.

"What the hell? Where am I?" He said to himself, trying to move, but finding his arms tied behind his back.

"You are in my quarters."

Gouki jumped, not expecting a reply. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Me? My name is known as Hideki Yamamoto, but I am more commonly referred to as 'The Black Phantom'. And I am right in front of you."

Gouki felt a sharp pain in his ribs, and he was thrown backwards, hitting the cabin wall. He felt something grab his throat, sharp nails drawing slight blood. "...gah..." Gouki struggled, kicking his feet out, but meeting no object. He felt himself freed, and he slumped to the ground, regaining his breath.

"My friends are coming for you, dammit! You made the biggest mistake of your life when you kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped?!" Hideki exclaimed. "You were kidnapped by Talon and his crew of delinquents, Haratoto."

"Oh, hell. This isn't about that? I am not this Haratoto dammit!"

"You can't fool me. Why you would want to run away from one of the top pirate crews on the West Blue is beyond me."

"Can't fool you? I not trying to fool you, I am telling the goddamn truth. This is all a giant misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding? Sure, you're staying here while I check on everyone else."

Everything went silent, apart from Gouki's pants. There was no voice, no movement, no nothing. "Hello? Are you there, you freak?"

* * *

"Go! Attack him everyone! Do not let him get past!!" Adam shouted, pointing straight at Talon.

"Ah... double-shit..." Talon commented as crew members jumped to the floor, swords drawn and daggers sharpened. In a scrum, they all surrounded Talon, a huge pile-up. There was a loud roar, and then people went flying as Talon erupted from the bodies in his full dragon form. Whipping his tail, he hit another ten people, almost certainly breaking their ribs. "You want me to get through you? I'll happily get through you, Dammit!" he said to Adam, who was standing confidently on the deck of the ship. He pointed at Talon with his metal arm.

"Bring it!"

* * *

Hideki saw the bodies of Haru, Kei, Shane and Kiori, and frowned. But it was bittersweet, as the enemies had also been knocked out or defeated; Hermy, Diego, and Red. He found quite disconcerting that Eden was nowhere to be found, but Shane was beaten badly, by the look on his face.

"What! I don't believe it..." he sneered, biting his lip. He started to go back to his ship.

* * *

Gouki tested the ropes around his hands, and found they were a bit loose. He wriggled to the wall, and started to rub up and down, trying to loosen the ropes even more. Before he could even do It for a minute, something slammed into his face.

He spat out blood, and looked around. "You back are you?"

Lamps suddenly came on, drowning the room in light. Gouki looked around, and saw a man standing in front of him, a serious look on his face. He had pale skin and shaggy, black hair. Hideki wore a black shirt with a crescent moon outlined in white and long black jeans with white boots. On his head was a black fedora with a white strip at the top of it, and covering Hideki's hands were white gloves. On his back was a long black broadsword.

"Are you this 'Hideki'?" Gouki asked.

"Yes." replied Hideki. Now that Gouki saw the man's full appearance, he realised the voice was odd from his young appearance. "Looks like that crew has been beaten, but not at a cost."

Gouki's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You're lying."

"Heh." Hideki smiled, showing bright white teeth. "I you want to believe I'm lying, then so be it."

"All right, now I am pissed!" Gouki exclaimed. "Hideki, this has gone too far. How dare you kidnap me, hurt me, hurt my Nakama! You will pay the price for laying your hands on the wrong opponent!" With a grunt, Gouki ripped the ropes of his hand, and drew his sword. "There's the challenge. Will you accept?"

Hideki and Gouki stared each other, emerald green in mismatched black and gold. Hideki tipped his fedora over his black eye, so the gold eyes showed ominously. "You got it, Haratoto. You'll regret ever leaving this crew!"

**(So, we got are fights set up, Gouki vs Hideki and Talon vs Adam. And what is with Eden, where is she? Anywho, Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Adam: Hah! You would of thought that a Dragon would be able to eat me easily.**

**Talon: You pack quite a punch...**

**Adam: This is your fate, Talon. May you rest in peace.**

**Chapter 37 - Aiming for Gouki - Part 1**

**Eden: TALON!! Shit!**

**Till next time folks, until then, Ciou for now. hheh, that rhymed...**


	37. Aiming for Gouki Part 1

**(Thanks to Newtilator, RIOSHO, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for you reviews!! Allright, part 1 of the Adam, first mate of the Black Moon Pirates, fights. Have fun reading!!)**

Talon and Adam faced each other, evaluating each other. Adam, by this time, had ripped off his shirt, showing fair muscles underneath. He was grinning, showing white teeth. "I know a lot about you Talon. You have eaten a legendary Zoan fruit, a dragon I believe. However, you know nothing about me!"

"You may know my powers, but does that mean you can stop them?" Talon retorted, looking for any potential weaknesses of Adam. He glanced at his arm.

"I believe it does." Adam said, before jumping forward, throwing a straight punch at Talon. Talon dodged, leaning back on the balls of his feet, the punch going straight past his chin. Adam punched with his metal arm this time, causing Talon to dodge again, this time grabbing the human arm of Adam, and twisted. Adam grunted, but pulled his arm out of Talon's grasp, before ducking and sweeping his leg, aiming for both of Talon's, who jumped, dodging the legs.

Talon landed softly, and hopped back at least two metres from Adam. The two combatants faced each other, breathing slightly raised. Adam went into a crouching position, and dug his metal fingers into the deck underneath them, and pulled out a large chunk of wood, throwing it straight at Talon. He dodged, but was taken by surprise when Adam's fist connected with Talon's stomach.

Talon gasped for air, stumbling backwards, slightly surprised at the power of Adam's punches with his non-metal arm. Adam swung forward again, connecting with Talon's stomach for the second time, and then proceeding with hitting Talon a third time. Talon stumbled back again, holding his stomach, face contorted. Adam grinned.

"I thought you were tougher than this. You disappoint me Talon." Adam commentated, flexing his fingers.

Talon looked up. "Shut the hell up."

"I will if you make me."

"Happily" With a roar, Talon turned into his hybrid form, towering over Adam. "Attack!"

Adam started to punch Talon, with hardly any effect. Talon laughed, and pushed Adam back with a hand. The force was so much; it sent Adam head over heels, his head smashing on the edge of the ship. Before he could clear the stars from his eyes, Talon grasped the top of his head, and threw him in the air.

Wind whistled past him as Adam flew up, and he started to descend. As his head reached Talon's top, Talon ran forward, arm outstretched; his arm connecting with Adam's neck. Adam spun around the arm, landing on the deck of the ship, arm slightly down the hole he had made earlier. It was this arm that Talon stomped on, creating an even bigger hole in the deck.

Talon became his full form, and took off behind Adam. He spun around, and zoomed straight towards Adam.

Adam extended his metal, and hit Talon straight in the forehead, causing him to cartwheel onto the deck, ripping wood from their frames.

"Hah! You would have thought that a Dragon would be able to attack me easily." Adam grinned, facing the fallen body of Talon.

"I repeat..." Talon got up in his normal form, wiping blood of his chin. "Shut the hell up!"

Adam's eyes bulged out of their sockets as an elbow connected with his stomach, and he was thrown backwards after a punch to the face. The wood cracked underneath him as he hit a cabin wall. All of a sudden, he burst through the cabin when talon kicked him straight in the face. Wood cracked and burst apart, leaving the cabin in ruins; Adam at the centre of the debris, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

"You pack quite a punch..." Talon muttered, wiping the remains of his blood of his face. "However, it is nothing compared to my strength. I am not a rookie pirate, kid. I've been pirating for a long time."

"Good for you..." replied Adam, picking himself up, still grinning.

As Talon was about to punch Adam, a loud crash brought him out of his senses. He twirled around, to see Gouki flying from the side of the ship, crashing into a building and laying there, motionless. A man stepped out, holding a sword with blood dripping from it's tip.

"Gouki!" Talon cried out, before feeling immense pain on his cheek. Adam had punched him with full force using his metal arm, and Talon flew through the air, before falling into the sea, sinking fast"

"Don't divert your attention,_ kid"_ Adam said, shaking his head. "This is your fate, Talon. May you rest in peace."

* * *

From an alleyway, Eden looked at the events unfolding on the ship in horror. She saw Gouki flying out of the ship, crashing into the building beyond; watched as Talon got distracted, and then hit into the sea.

"Talon!!" She gasped. "Shit..." '_I can't jump in after him, as I am a devil fruit user, and I can't put my clones in, due to the fact that they will disappear in sea water... god, what do I do? What do I do?'_ Eden thought long and hard, scrunching up her brow, away that with every second that passes Talon sinks further and further.

Looking around in desperation, she spotted a pile of rope. Then it clicked.

* * *

Frantic time later, five Eden's stood around the docks. The real Eden had a length of rope tied around her waist, and more rope around her arms. The other four clones were behind her, holding the length of rope connecting to the real Eden.

"Everyone ready?" the real Eden asked.

Everyone nodded, and Eden breathed in and out, and then dived into the water.

Looking around the murky water, Eden instantly felt the effects of drowsiness and gravity pulling down her body. As she swam downwards, fighting the effects, she unravelled the ropes of her arms.

Finally seeing the familiar body of her captain, she tied these ropes around his waist, before tugging the rope around her waist. Finally, she succumbed to the effects, losing consciousness.

The clones pulled Eden and Talon from the water, laying them to awake on their own.

One of the clones looked to the other three. "Looks like we are going to have to fight until they wake up."

"Good point..."

"Let's go greet that Adam man then."

* * *

Adam turned at the sound of footsteps, and was surprised to see four of the same person confront him.

"What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We've come to fight you."

"Hell yeah!"

"Bring it!"

"You cannot beat the four of us!"

"W-what??" Adam repeated, staring dumbly at the four women.

**(Okay, i know Eden's fruit effects may seem a bit confusing, but trust me. Your getting a slight insight into why she has such a high bounty poster. And don't ask any questions about her powers, please XD Anywho, nect time on One Piece New Nakama:**

Adam: All of you combined are weaker than your captain.

Clone: dammit... we failed.

Talon: You did good... now, i am going to finish this.

Chapter 37 - Aiming for Gouki - Part 2

Adam: M-my arm! MY ARM!!

Thanks, and till next time, folks!!)


	38. Aiming for Gouki Part 2

**(Sorry for the late update! Anywho, thankyou RIOSHO, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews. Again, i apoligise for the late update. Anywho, time for Adam to confront the clones of Eden. Warning, it is going to get confusing, due to the fact the clones are all named Eden. So bare with me, please XD Anyhwo, read on!!)**

Adam stared at the four Eden, an eyebrow raised. "Well. This sure is unexpected."

"Blah blah blah." One of the clones said, rolling her eyes. "Just fight you asshole."

Adam shrugged. "Sure, if you want to get beaten that badly."

The four clones jumped at the same time, straight towards Adam. Adam stepped to the side, letting two clones go past him. The other two hit into his right leg and arm, not knocking him down, but keeping him anchored. Using his hand, he pushed one of the clones clinging onto him off, as the other jumped back to avoid a kick. Sensing something behind him, Adam ducked, letting another clone fly over him, hitting the deck. The last clone also jumped towards him, but Adam grabbed her arm, and slammed her down into the ground, creating a large hole in the deck.

"One down, three to go." He muttered, motioning for the remaining three clones to come at him. One of them complied, and starting to run towards Adam. Adam sidestepped, and grabbed the clone's arm, letting momentum do the rest. He swung the clone around, throwing her straight towards the other two, who in turn dodged out of the way. The thrown clone smashed into the cabin wall, creating another hole.

"Two down, two to go." Adam counted down, grinning. "All of you combined are weaker than your captain!"

"Shut the hell up!" One of the clones shouted, running straight towards Adam, but before reaching him, ducked under his legs, going behind him. Adam turned to block an oncoming attack, but a kick to the back of the head made him stumble forwards, lights flickering in his eyes. The clone who went under his legs, grabbed his ankles, and pulled, bringing him to the floor. Still holding the ankles, she looked at the other clone, and both Eden's nodded.

The clone holding Adam leant back, and propelled Adam over her knees, his face smashing into a cabin wall. He fell back, his back hitting the clone's upright knees. The other clone stomped on his face, knocking him off the knees to the floor.

The two clones high-fived as Adam stumbled back to his fight, a slight blood trickle coming from his nose. However, he was still grinning. "You bitches..."

"Oh, be quiet." The clones said together, before double dropkicking Adam in the chest, driving him back to the deck floor.

"What sort of fighting style do you have?" Adam asked, picking himself back of the floor.

"I suppose you would call it wrestling, but in this case, tag-team wrestling." The clones answered together.

"Wrestling? That isn't a common fighting style, is it?"

"No. No it is not." The two clones confirmed, before one of them kicked Adam in the gut. Swirling around, she drove his head into her shoulder, while sitting down quickly. Adam's head bounced upwards from the impact, and he stumbled backwards, clutching his head. The other clone jumped on the back of the previous clone, and used it to make herself fly towards Adam. Her arm collided with his neck, and he fell to the floor, dazed. Sitting on his chest, the clone proceeded in punching him in the side of the face with left and right hooks, before finishing it with a head butt. She got up, and again nodded towards the other clone.

As Adam got up, the two women grabbed his throat by their hands and lifted him up. The combined strength was just enough to lift the heavier Adam, and the clones pushed downwards, driving Adam's throat through the deck of the ship.

"Do you reckon he's done?" one of the clones asked, turning towards the other.

"Dunno..." She looked downwards into the hole, and Adam's metal fist punched her straight into the cheek, snapping her head back. She fell backwards, defeated.

"Three down. One to go!" Adam exclaimed, climbing out of the hole.

"Dammit... we failed..." The last clone muttered as Adam strode towards her, grinning maniacally. He drew his arm back, and attempted a straight hard punch towards her face. Something stopped his attack, and he saw Talon standing in front of him, a serious look on his face.

"What!" Adam exclaimed, surprised.

"This has gone of far enough, Adam. I have no idea what this whole thing is about, but I am not about to let you manhandle my crew like this."

"What do you mean you don't know what this is about!? This is about you abducting –"

"Don't you say it! You gonna say 'This is about you abducting out crewmate, named Haratoto.' For your information, Gouki is _not_ Haratoto. I know this, he knows this, the whole damn crew knows this. So, I'm gonna give you one chance to step down, or I will not be responsible for my actions."

Adam grinned, eyes wide. "Step down? _You _ step down, Talon."

"You have made your choice." Talon said, tilting his head towards the remaining clone of Eden. "You did good. Now I am going to finish this."

The clone nodded, before disappearing. Evidently, Eden had summoned her clones back. Talon faced Adam again, and raised his fists.

"I could beat you with my arms tied behind my back." Adam gloated, laughing. He was cut off as Talon's fist connected with his jaw, driving him backwards. Talon continued to kick and punch, too fast for Adam to even block any of them. Talon stepped backwards, and turned into half-hybrid dragon, his hulking form towering over Adam.

"Beat me? With you arms tied behind your back?" Talon asked incredulously. "Let's see about that then, eh?" Talon strode forward, and grasped Adam human arm. He twisted it, and with a sickening crack, broke the bone, which was now sticking out of Adam's arm, drawing a lot of blood.

Adam screamed in pain, clutching his useless limb. "M-my arm! MY ARM!!" He cried out, the grin wiped from his face. He glared at Talon. "You worthless piece of trash. How dare you! I will kill you!" He ran at Talon, his useless arm wriggling in its socket, and his metal arm extended behind him, getting ready to punch.

Talon also raised his enlarged fist, beckoning for Adam to come towards him. All of a sudden, the two fist connecting, Talon's large scaly fist against the shining, metal fist of Adam. They stood motionless after the impact. A small crack extended over Adam's arm, getting bigger and bigger, branching off in multiple directions. Finally, his arm collapsed on itself, falling straight off his main body, a pile of useless scrap on the floor.

Adam stared, disbelieving. One arm gone from its socket, the other useless and broken. He didn't register when Talon grabbed him in full dragon form, nor when he was high up in the air, head pointed towards the ship. It finally hit him as Talon drove his head downwards. He attempted to cry out, but his head hit the deck before he was able to do. The ship practically broke in half, Adam falling into the sea, and Talon dodging the water just in time.

**(Boom! And Adam is down. And yes, it was the same finisher Talon used on Fortin. So... we got one more fight then... next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Gouki: What... are.... you!**

**Hideki: And I love it!**

**Hideki: Oh shit... your not...**

**Chapter 39 - True Power - Part 1**

**Gouki: Witness my true power!**

**So that's that, and till mnext time folks!!**


	39. True Power Part 1

**(Thank Munia, L-R-D, RIOSHO and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews!! Now is the fight between Gouki and Hideki, which, unfortuently is the last fight in the arc. There will be 2 more chapters until the next ark. Damn, why do they go so fast!! Oh well, this is about how long the first arks of the begging of One Piece anyway. Anywho, read on!!)**

Gouki and Hideki continued to stare at each other, not flinching, not blinking. Gouki suddenly looked away and put his hands on his hips.

"Are we gonna do anything or just stare at each other like long lost lovers?" he asked, sighing.

"I was waiting for you to do the first move." Hideki replied. "But if you want me to start... fine, I will start." Hideki drew his sword, a long black broadsword. The only part that wasn't black was the edge of the blade, which gleamed silver. He darted forward, swiping at Gouki's chest. Gouki brought Kazefuchi up quickly, blocking the attack. As soon as the attack was finished, Hideki jumped back, bringing his sword up in front of his face.

"Your sword got a name?" Gouki asked.

"Name? You don't name swords." Hideki replied. "Swords are objects for the user, tools if you will."

"Swords with names are more powerful than swords without. For example, my swords name is Kazefuchi."

"That is very interesting to know." Hideki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You know what, Haratoto, I'm going to give you a free shot. You can slice me anywhere on my body. My shoulder, my chest, hell, you could kill me in one shot if you so wished."

Gouki thought about it, before shrugging. "Fine. It's your death wish." He pointed Kazefuchi away from him, as if a rapier. "_Eye of the storm"_ He stepped forward with surprising quickness, and plunged Kazefuchi straight through Hideki's heart, the end of the blade emerging out of Hideki's back.

Hideki stood there, a bored expression on his face.

Gouki looked at where it struck, and noticed to blood, no injury whatsoever. "What?" He took the sword out, and whipped it sideways, right through Hideki's chest. It just phased through, passing through the flesh and muscles, not hurting Hideki in the slightest. He quickly cut through Hideki's arm. "What..." next he cut through Hideki's chest. "are..." lastly, Kazefuchi phased right through Hideki's head. "You!!"

Hideki grinned. "Me? Why, I am but a human. The only thing _different_ about me is that I have eaten a devil fruit."

"Should have known." Hideki commented. "Care to share what sort of devil fruit?"

"I suppose I could, because you are going to die soon anyway. I have eaten the Yuurei Yuurei fruit. I am a ghost man." Hideki started to float in the air, letting his sword swing like a pendulum in his hand. "Meaning I can float, as you can see. I can pass through objects, and turn parts of my body invisible. It also means I cannot be harmed by physical attacks. I am essentially invincible. "

"So I can't use my sword then."

"No you cannot. You see, Haratoto, I got my devil fruit at twelve, and I became legend across the west blue when I got my first bounty, 80 million beri. I am quite surprised that you haven't heard of me. 'The Black Phantom' Hideki Yamamoto, a name known to marines as the man with 450 million beri, one of the highest bounties in the blues! I know you always thought Adam was the captain, but no, he is the first mate. No one except for him knows I direct the crew, and no one knows my past. Why I am telling you these few measly details is because you are going to die by my blade anyway."

"Blah Blah Blah." Gouki commented. "I don't want to know your life story, what I do want, however, is for you to actually fight."

"So impolite. That'll get you killed so much quicker, Haratoto."

"For the last time, I am NOT Harato... to..." Gouki stuttered to a halt, as Hideki pierced his shoulder, cutting through the flesh.

"You should concentrate on your opponent, and don't talk so much. My devil fruit is one of the most powerful paramecia's in the seas, and I love it!!"

Hideki pulled his sword out from Gouki's shoulder, and cut downwards, aiming for Gouki's chest. Gouki quickly blocked with Kazefuchi, concentrating for good this time.

"Just because you cut me does not mean you can defeat me." Gouki said, swinging Kazefuchi. The sword just passed through Hideki, who threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"I have already told you that you cannot harm me, so except your fate. _Kuroi Kumori: Setsuzentaru" _Hideki cut upwards with his sword, which Gouki blocked. However, Gouki was still thrown back by the force, and was propelled backwards. He smashed through the cabin wall, straight outside. He rolled across the stone floor, before coming to a rest.

"Gouki!!" Talon shouted, looking away from his fight with Adam.

'_Talon?'_ Gouki thought groggily, picking himself up of the floor. He felt pain in his ribs as Hideki kicked him, and he rolled again. Kazefuchi was kicked from his grasp, clattering across the ground.

"Looks like Adam is nearly finished." Hideki said, looking over to his first mate. Looking back to the defenceless Gouki, Hideki sighed. "And it is time for me to finish. You were a fine crewmate, Haratoto. Too bad you had to die. _Kuroi Kumori: Tobikomi"_

Hideki pointed his sword straight over Gouki's heart, the point glinting ominously. Quickly, Hideki dropped to his knees, plunging his sword straight through Gouki's heart. Except, Gouki wasnt' there anymore.

"Wh...what!" Hideki exclaimed, looking at the space Gouki was moments before.

"Looking for me?"

Hideki whirled round to see Gouki standing calmly a few metres away, Kazefuchi in his hand.

"You! How!"

"What about me? And how? Why, very easily thank you very much."

"Since when... Haratoto."

Gouki sighed again, placing a hand on his forehead. "For the last time... I AM NOT GODDAMN HARATOTO!!!" Gouki bellowed swinging his sword with inhuman speed.

Before Hideki could register what happened, his chest split open, blood pouring from the wound. He fell to one knee, shocked beyond compare. "How... no... this isn't possible." Something suddenly clicked into place in Hideki's brain. "Oh shit... you're not..."

Gouki threw his arms into the air. "Finally! You have finally realised I am not your crewmate! Thank the goddamn heavens."

Hideki stood up, still shocked. "But how could you cut me?"

"You say your invincible? You say you cannot be beaten? Well, let me test that theory yes?" Gouki stood up straighter, and pointed his sword straight at Hideki. "My name is Gouki Riosho, and I have eaten the Supi Supi No Mi, meaning I am fast. Too fast for a human mind to comprehend. Now, Hideki Yamamoto. Witness my true power!!"

**(And so, you can see why i named the chapter 'True Power'. Hideki is a ghost man, and Gouki is a speed man!! Remember Gouki is made by RIOSHO, and Hideki by TsubakiTwilight, so all questions about their characters go to them!! XD Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Gouki: I can now fight you on equal terms, which is a relief.**

**Hideki: You can't catch me when i am up here!!**

**Gouki: Ever heard of the 10 Kings of The Gods?**

**Chapter 40 - True Power Part 2**

**Hideki: I have... foreseen... the f-future...**


	40. True Power Part 2

**(First of all, i would like to apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I just couldn't find a way to extend the fight more than I did... so sorry. Any who, thanks to RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon. Again, I apologise for the shortness... Read on!!XD) **

Hideki continued to stare in shock at Gouki. He hadn't been cut since he ate his fruit. He almost forgot what it felt like. His blood continued to run down his chest, dripping to the dock floor.

"You may be some sort of freaky ghost, but I can move faster than you can react to turn ghost. So, I can fight you on equal terms, which is a relief. In fact, I may be _more_ powerful than you. Imagine that." Gouki finished sarcastically.

Hideki stood up, ripping his black shirt completely off, as it was already cut in two. "In which case, all I need to do, is stop your momentum." Hideki hopped forwards, slicing towards Gouki's chest. Gouki immediately disappeared, and reappeared behind Hideki.

"You can only stop me if you catch me. And you are _not _gonna touch me."

Hideki growled, before swinging his elbow behind him, and following up with a slash from his broadsword.

"As I said... too slow." Gouki grinned, throwing Kazefuchi in the air, and catching it as it fell. He looked directly at Hideki. "Let me show you a couple of tricks, Hideki. _Supi Supi Senshi"_ Gouki disappeared again, but this time, didn't reveal himself.

"Where are you?" Hideki called out, turning around.

"Yo!"

Hideki swung around, bringing up his sword to block the oncoming attack. Kazefuchi hit the broadsword, sparks being let off.

"You blocked it. I have to say, you got nice reflexes." Gouki commented, smiling at Hideki. Hideki swung the broadsword, but Gouki zipped to the left. "You are not going to even scratch me, so you might as well give it up."

"Give it up?" Hideki asked. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because it would be better for you maybe?" Gouki guessed, grinning.

"All right... you are really annoying me." Hideki said. "So come at me!"

"And you, my friend, are really impatient. Wanting to die so much... ah well, guess I'll respect your wishes. _Supi Supi Senshi!"_ Gouki repeated. He copied the other attack, but this time, reappeared instantly. Hideki just managed to bring up his blade to stop the blow, but not before the tip of Kazefuchi cut his cheek. Not letting Gouki talk, Hideki pushed forwards, catching Gouki by surprise. Gouki stumbled back, and Hideki swiped his sword low, cutting into both of Gouki's ankles.

Gouki cried out in pain as blood seeped out of the wound, tripping over in the process.

"Just like that." Hideki clicked his fingers." I can stop your momentum."

Gouki narrowed his eyes as he inspected his ankles, which were injured, but not so he couldn't walk.

Hideki walked over, and kicked Gouki in the ribs, making him roll slightly. "You know, Gouki, you are way too cocky for your own good."

Gouki replied by spitting at Hideki's feet.

"As I said before, you are impolite. You need to be... dealt with." Hideki put his sword against Gouki's neck. "Good bye. Your of no worth to me." As Hideki's blade hit into Gouki's neck, Gouki disappeared. "What! You can still move?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I can still move! You call these scratches cuts? Hah!" Gouki replied from behind Hideki.

Hideki seemed to float upwards as he faced Gouki, just above Gouki's reach. "You're good when you can cut me, but you can't catch me when I am up here!"

"Sure... that's what you believe..." Gouki said, before disappearing yet again. He appeared on the wall in front of Hideki.

Hideki stared with wide eyes as Gouki pushed off the wall, sword pointed straight at him.

"Wha..." Hideki started, just before Kazefuchi went straight through his chest and out the other end. Hideki choked, blood spewing from his mouth.

Gouki looked at him sadly. "You know, you're not as strong as I expected you to be... you know, with 450 million beri and all."

"Heh..." Hideki uttered. "I am stronger... except..." More blood dripped to the floor. "The truth... is... I am suffering from a fatal... disease." He looked up, smiling sadly. "I contracted it on the previous island I was on. It eats away at the internal.... systems, until..."

"Is there a cure?" Gouki asked.

"Not as far... as I know. Anyway... I have foreseen... the... f-future..." Hideki coughed violently. Gouki waited patiently for him to continue. "I have seen... my death... and also... seen three things relating... to your crew..."

"My crew?!" Gouki questioned. Hideki was almost unconscious now, and his voice was so quiet Gouki has to lean in. Even so, he could only make out three words.

"Divided... Death... Imprisonment..." Hideki fell backwards, straight off the sword and onto the ground, unconscious.

"I suppose I should find the crew... and see if there are any more enemies..." Gouki said, looking at Hideki sadly.

**(For the final time, SORRY!!! XD I tried to figure out a way to make it last longer, but i just couldn't do it. I know I likely disappointed some of you, but hopefully the fights will get better later on in the story. Although, this isn't the last time the Black Moon Pirates appear... Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon: Are you all right?**

**Diego: It... it's Red...**

**Shane: I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do**

**Chapter 41 – Collecting the Crew**

**Haratoto: Ummm... guys? *Screams of pain***

**Till next time folks...)**


	41. Collecting the Crew

**(Thanks RIOSHO, magi, beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon for your reviews!! All right, the last chapter in the arc, woo! Anywho, info on the arc will be at the end. It is extra long to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter! I am in a rush, so read on!**

The island was silent as Gouki finished his fight with Hideki. Strewn across the island were the crews of Talon and Hideki. Kiori sat slumped against a crate, breathing heavily, unable to move. In front of her, Red was lying face down in a pool of his own blood, unconscious and in critical condition. Further through the town, one part was covered in ice, and Kei stood in the middle, encased in ice. Diego lay just at Kei's feet. Both Haru and Hermy lay in the rubble of a building; Haru was bleeding from the mouth, while Hermy struggled to pick himself up with one arm.

Adam drifted through the water, everything blurred. The pain in his broken arm was dulled, but he could see the glint of metal still drifting from where his metal arm once was. Water had already got into Adam's system, and it was only a matter of time until he died. He felt something on his back, but it was a light touch. Adam didn't have the energy to turn around, but felt two arms latch around his waist. Soon, he was being propelled upwards through the water, until finally he burst out of the water, gasping for air and choking. Shane looked at him, and sighed, stroking his head.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Talon asked Eden, looking at her foot, which was blue and blackened, dried blood covering three holes in it. It was where Shane had stabbed his trident when Eden faced him.

"I-I think so..." said Eden, wriggling her toes. She crouched down, and gingerly touched it. A spasm of pain shot throughout her body, and she cried out in pain. "Son of a..." she cursed, clutching her foot.

Talon sighed, running a hand through his pony-tail. He had found his hair band and scarf, and had put them back on again. '_Eden has been hurt, and I have no idea what the conditions are of Diego, Red, Hermy and Gouki... I hope they are all right'_ "Can you walk?" asked Talon, looking at the foot in concern.

Trying to support her weight on her injured foot, she fell forward after gasping in pain again. Talon caught her, and draped her arm across his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you. Let's find the others, yes?" He winced as his stomach bent, massaging the large bruise on it with his spare hand.

* * *

Yawning, Diego stood up, and dusted himself off. '_I went to sleep? Hmm, that must be what pain does to me...'_ he thought, stretching out. Diego sadly looked at Kei, who was still frozen stiff. "I'm sorry I had to do that." He muttered, nodding his head. Something suddenly bounced of his head, and he stumbled backwards, surprised.

"Stop apologising, and get over here!"

Diego looked to see Hermy standing opposite him, throwing a pebble up and down in his palm.

"Why'd you throw that stone at me? Couldn't of you just have called me over?" asked Diego, rubbing his temple, annoyed.

"You were distracted." Hermy replied, shrugging, before throwing the pebble at Diego again, this time hitting his cheek. However, this time, Diego's skin cracked, and Diego raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can't hurt me with physical attacks." He said.

"So why did you stumble backwards, and why were you rubbing your temple?" asked Hermy.

Diego looked to his side. "Instinct." Before Hermy could comment, Diego changed the subject. "We should go find Red, and see if he is okay."

Hermy looked to his feet, all his joking personality gone. Diego studied his face.

"He _is_ okay, isn't he?"

"Well..." Hermy started. "Follow me."

Hermy walked off, and Diego followed, thinking about what was up with Red. In what seemed like no time at all, they were in a clearing, and Diego stopped Kyra slumped against a crate, breathing jaggedly. '_What? She's still up! Does that mean... no...'_ He looked at Hermy, and followed his gaze. Diego's eyes widened. "Red!"

* * *

Gouki looked at Hideki's motionless body one last time, before turning around. He spotted Talon supporting Eden, walking straight towards him.

"Hey." Talon said, wincing. His gaze turned to Gouki's shoulder, which was bleeding slightly. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Just an injury I picked up during my fight with Hideki." Gouki replied.

"And is he..." Talon didn't finish, and Gouki continued by answering.

"He's alive, and I kind of hope he will be okay... I mean, it was all a big mistake, wasn't it?" Gouki said, looking back at Hideki's body.

Before Talon could reply, a voice sounded through the air.

"Talon!"

"Diego?" Talon turned with Eden to see Diego running full pelt at him. He stopped just before reaching Talon, panting and sweating. "What's up?" Something in Diego's expression unnerved Talon.

"It... its Red..."

* * *

"Are you all right, captain?" Shane asked, looking at Adam on the stretcher bed he had made up. Adam had his broken arm taped up and put into a sling, and the rest of the sharp metal from his metal arm had been pulled off, and then the stub had been taped up as well.

"What do you think?" replied Adam abruptly, coughing after saying this. "I've lost an arm, broken an arm, been defeated, and I have no idea where the heads are, apart from you."

"Fair enough." replied Shane. "You stay here while I go find the others. Leo!" Shane clapped his hands, and Leo limped over, his muzzle wrapped in bandages.

"There'll be no need."

Shane turned to see a man walk to the beds. He looked beaten, and his shirt was ripped in the middle. Shane immediately raised his trident. "Tell me who you are, and you just might make it out alive."

"Put your weapon down Shane." Adam said, sitting up. "What are you doing here, Captain Hideki?"

"C-C-Captain!?!" Shane repeated, jaw dropping. "Aren't you our captain!" he said to Adam.

"I'm the first mate... The Black Phantom is our captain."

* * *

"Red!" Talon gave Eden to Gouki, and crouched to Red's side. Red was in bad condition; his skin was pale white, and his back was completely stained with blood, the small knife sticking out of the small of his back. "Red." He repeated, slowly checking out Red's condition. '_I'm no doctor, so I can't treat this. But I know this is serious! Shit!'_ "Gouki!"

Gouki raised his head, feeling the seriousness of the situation. "Yes, captain?"

"Get the members of the Black Moon Pirates back to the docks _as fast as you can_" Talon ordered. There was something in his voice which made Gouki feel as if Talon knew his secret. "After that, find Shane, their doctor. In exchange for giving the crew back, ask him to come and see Red and treat him. If needs be, force him to come over. Do it!"

"Yes captain." '_I will have to use my power here... I'll tell everyone about it later'_ thought Gouki. He nodded at Talon, and disappeared suddenly, producing a wave of wind which swept back everyone's hair.

Talon looked to Kiori, and saw her disappear too. '_Hurry, Gouki. We need that doctor!'_

* * *

Gouki had very quickly got everyone to the docks, in less than ten minutes. He perked his ears up, and heard talking to a building just next to him. He sped to the door and opened it, to see Hideki, Adam, Leo and Shane.

"You!" Hideki muttered, coughing out blood.

"No time, sorry." Gouki said, before looking directly at Shane. "Shane?"

Shane seemed surprise that something was directed at him. "Y-yes?"

"I have left the rest of your crew, that is the female, the large one, and the girly one. For this, I request, no, I beg of your services!"

"M-my services? What do you mean?" Shane asked confused.

"Will you come with me, and treat one of my crew members who is in critical condition?"

Shane looked to Adam and Hideki for guidance.

Adam nodded. "Help them, Shane. It's the least we can do for the mistake we make."

Shane nodded. "All right, Leo..."

"No time." Breathed Gouki, before grabbing Shane around the waist and disappearing.

Adam shook his head. "Definitely not Haratoto..." #

* * *

When Shane was lowered to the ground, he shook his head to clear it of any dizziness. "That was quite an experience." He muttered, blinking a few times. He looked at where Talon, Eden, Hermy and Diego were gathered. Shane took one look at Red and the knife, and knew what the rush was about.

"I'll need around ten of my crew, and my equipment..."

No sooner than Shane has spoken these words, Gouki disappeared again. In less than two minutes, ten very confused doctors swayed on their feet, bags at their feet.

"Okay everyone!" Shane spoke out in a loud voice, drawing the attention of Talon's crew and the doctors. "Please leave Red to us, and we will treat him right here, right now. So Talon and his crew, please move away." Shane looked at the doctor's. "Okay, this is likely one of the most major surgery you will have ever done, so do your best. Let's go!"

* * *

Half an hour passed, and then an hour, and finally two hours before Shane appeared before a very concerned Talon. The rest of the crew also looked up from where they were sitting. There was a splatter of blood across Shane's nose.

He looked down to his feet. "I'm sorry. There nothing I can do."

Diego audibly gasped while Eden started to cry, tears spilling to the floor. Talon had a face of steel, and feared the worst. "W-what do you mean?"

Shane looked him in the eyes, which was quite hard, as Talon was roughly four foot larger than him. "Red is alive, but only barely. I have removed the knife, and stemmed the bleeding, but he will still die in less than a week."

Talon's eyes sparked. "What! Surely there is something you can do." Talon grabbed Shane around the collar, and picked him up so he was face to face with the child-man. "There is something you can do. There must be!!"

"The only people that would possibly be able to cure Red would be the Zenkai."

"Who are they? Where can I find them?" Talon asked.

"No one knows." Said Shane sadly. "The only connection I have heard about them was from the Kakikata Leaders, so I suggest that is where you start." Finished Shane.

"That's the next island." Gouki said.

Talon turned to look at his crew. "All right everyone. This is for Red's life, we will go to Kakikata, talk to the leaders, and find these Zenkai! We have a week, but we can do it!"

Shane shook his head sadly again, and was dropped by Talon. "Remember, one week, and Red will die!"

Everyone looked grim, but determined.

**(Woo! There we go. They are now fighting for Red's life during the next arc, can they save him, he will he be doomed to Davy Jones? Anywho, now for info on the next arc!**

**The crew finally get a name and a flag, joing the ranks of many famous pirates around the world. But things go awry when Red and Talon go missing, and it is left to Gouki, Eden, Hermy and Diego to talk to the Leaders of Kakikata without the guidance of their captain. But is there something more to these Leaders than they would like to admit? And just what is with these messages?**

**There we go. oh, bad news! I am taking a break until saturday next week, sorry! But ill be back to write the next arc. Thanks you all, and until saturday next week!!)**


	42. It's Official

(**Thanks Munia, RIOSHO, L-R-D and Dthegalfdragon for your reviews! I'm back! A bit early, but hey, i had an urge to write. So, this is the begining of the arc, and FINALLY they get a crew name!! It's not anything fancy, just somthing that has been stuck in my head since i first thought up the story. Thanks again, and read on!!)**

The dock was bustling for the first time in a couple of weeks. The villagers, who had acted that they weren't there, had come out once they realised that the pirates weren't going to loot them or attack them. They were all mending the damages done in the various fights which had happened around Yorok.

The whole crew of the Black Moon Pirates, save the heads, first mate and the captain, were loading supplies onto the marine ship that Talon's crew was using. Shane was supervising this, as the other heads, Hideki and Adam recovered in a special tent he had set up. He had also suggested to Talon that they should stock up, even though they would lose a day of saving Red. Shane said the Red would survive a week with at least a bit of treatment, but would definitely die sooner if untreated.

So now, Shane had set out a special room to contain Red, who was unmoving on a bed. His skin was pale, but blood was still slowly leaking from his wounds. Red hadn't woken up yet, and tubes were poking out his nose and wrapping around the back of his head. He was conscious, but unable to move any part of his body. Lying next to the bed, Red's swords were leaning against the wall.

Talon looked at his first mate, at his vulnerability. Red was the kinda of guy who would keep fighting, no matter what happened. He was sure that Red was fighting right now, fighting to stay alive in time for the crew to find the Zenkai.

"Talon."

Talon turned to Shane, who had walked into the room. "Yes?" asked Talon.

"Well, I've got a problem..." Shane said, biting his bottom lip.

Talon narrowed his eyes. "A problem?"

"Well... I've been doing some research on Red while you weren't here, and even if you find the Zenkai and they cure him, they would not be able to restore his legs. They would be paralysed for life. Red would have to give up the life of a swordsman. And the life of a pirate."

The words hit Talon hard, and his breathing quickened. Quickly controlling it, he let out a breath of air from his lips. "No." He said.

"No?" Shane repeated, confused.

"No!" Talon said firmly, shaking his head. "We will get Red back on his feet, if we have to wait days, we will. If we have to wait weeks, we will. If we have to wait years, Dammit, we will!" He bent down and stared straight into Shane's eyes. "I will never give up on my Nakama! If Red is unable to ever be a pirate again, then I will give up to!"

Shane gave a gasp of surprise. He had never seen such a loyal captain, someone who would do something like that for his friends. "Are you sure? You would only be damaging yourself. Would Red really want that?"

Talon grabbed Shane's collar. "Red doesn't have a say in the matter. I am his captain, and if I decide that I will go down with him, its damn right that I am going to follow up with my words!"

'_Captain...'_ Red thought, listening to his captain. He had heard the conversation, about the fact that he would lose being a pirate. '_You shouldn't...'_ A spasm of pain clouded Red's vision, and he silently cried out. His body also stayed still, no sign of the pain he was experiencing. There was so much pain that Red just had to pass out and he closed his eyes, the only part of his body that he could move willingly.

Red woke to hear more voices. He opened his eyes, and saw the familiar faces of his crewmates. Hermy, Diego, Eden, and Gouki. Talon was also there sitting by the wall.

"He's awake!" Eden exclaimed, looking down at Red's face.

'_He? I do have a name, woman.'_ Red thought grudgingly, flickering his eyes side to side.

"I know you can't respond, but I'll just say you've been out for roughly a day and a half." Talon said, his eyes black rings.

'_What!? I was really out that long.'_ Red thought.

"Yeah, and Talon hasn't slept a bit." Eden said, punching Talon on the arm lightly and looking at him disapprovingly, in almost a motherly way.

"I told you, I just can't." Talon said. "I keep having nightmares, and I just can't get to sleep. So I spend my time monitoring you, Red."

Internally, Red thanks Talon.

"You know what." Diego suddenly said. "I've noticed that we are a pirate crew with six members, so why the hell haven't we got a pirate name? Or for that matter, a flag."

"He's got a good point you know." Hermy agreed, nodding.

"I'm full of nothing but good points." Diego boasted.

"Suuure." said Hermy sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Dragon Claw." Talon immediately said.

"What?" Diego was confused at the outburst. "What's Dragon Claw?"

"That's going to be our crew name, you idiot." Talon playfully grinned.

"Why Dragon Claw?" Eden asked curiously.

"Well, one, I am a dragon, and Claw was my best friend, a friend I –" For a moment, Talon's eyes misted over, but he immediately brought himself back to earth. "Anyway, I've also got a flag idea." Talon pulled a piece of parchment out of his body. He showed it to the group, and then Red.

"I like it..." Gouki said, nodding.

'_As do I'_ Red thought, nodding with his eyes. He felt a crawling sensation in his back, what fel like the start of pins and needles.

The flag consisted of a generic skull, but with dragon wings behind it. The teeth were grinning, and sharp. Circling around the skull, were a talon, a claw, a tooth and a nail.

"I love it, but what is up with the tooth and nail? I kinda understand why a claw and talon would be there, as that represents you and Claw, right?"

Talon nodded. "Correct. Tooth and Nail were my other two best –"

He was cut off by a scream. Everyone turned towards Red, whose mouth was wide open, and emitting an unnatural sound for a person such as Red. The scream had caused Eden to cover her ears, and the men to wince.

"What!" Shane ran in, and seeing Red, instantly called on his subordinates.

Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling was all that Daniel could feel in the darkness. His arms and legs were drifting in front of him, and he realised that he was a child again. He opened his mouth to cry out, but bubbles erupted out of it and water started to stream into his lungs.

Daniel tried to hold his breath, but the pressure of the water was too much. He felt himself fading into unconsciousness. Until something latched around his waist.

He was pulled upwards, and thrown into the air. Gravity was gone for a second, and Daniel looked around. He saw a large barbed purple tail around his waist, and looked to see the wreckage of a ship. Daniel saw his father, a large hole through his large chest.

Tears glittered in the sun as Daniel saw his father laying motionless. Dead. A loud roar was heard, and Daniel looked to the source. Red saw an all too familiar face, and screamed.

He was first screaming unconsciously, but now Red was screaming as he was awake. He felt people around him and he tried to kick and punch, but he couldn't move.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He yelled. Remembering the face he had seen on the ship. "YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU KILLED HIM!" Red was cut off as a syringe entered his neck, knocking him out. Talon looked slightly disturbed.

"This is too serious." Talon said an hour later.

Dragon Claw nodded in agreement.

"I have decided to take him myself to Kakikata. I am much faster than this ship in my dragon form, but I cannot take of all of you." The crew started to protest. "No! This is my final decision. In mine and Red's absence, Diego will be the interim captain. I'll be going soon once I get ready. Don't worry everyone. We WILL save Red, even if we have to climb through the highest of mountains, swim through the deepest of seas, crawl through the darkest of caves. This is for Red, and we will never give up!" Talon looked at his crew one by one, and nodded at each of them, before exiting the room.

**(So, start things of with a bang, hm. So, Dragon Claw is the official name for the crew. I may not see much, but as i said, it has stuck with me. Red's condition is worsening, and he now has around 4 and a half days until he dies. Will Dragon Claw be able to save him in time and find the zenkai? Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**???: HELP!! I'M DROWNING!!**

**Hermy: Typical**

**Talon: **_**Hooks?!**_

**Chapter 43 - Race to Kakikata!!**

**???: So, this is the famous Talon, and what a condition you are Red. I'm going to have fun with you, and i wonder what secrets will be revealed?**

**On that note, i leave you till next time. Thanks for your reviews so far!!! OOOH! A note, my One Piece New Nakama will have four more stories after this, as in, there will be five in the colection including this one. I shall reveal no more info, apart form the fact that you will understand as i get closer to the new stories involving the Dragon Claw Crew. Till next time folks!!!)**


	43. Race to Kakikata

**(Thanks to Cocoasit, Munia, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon and LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr for your reviews!! All right, stuff starts happening in this chapter, fun! Anywho, not much to say, so read on!!)**

'_My chest!'_ Red screamed in his head as he felt the all too familiar sensation. It wasn't anything to do with his injury; it was the result of the curses placed on his swords. If he held both swords, he was free to do whatever. However, if he held Yokoshima on its own, he would turn essentially demented and evil. Killing and attacking anything he sees. If he held Yoroshii, he would become nice and forgiving, never killing any opponents, and trying to talk about the problem.

But when Red didn't have any swords touching him, his skin slowly turned rust-colored, and gave Red immense pain. Red knew that if his whole body turned into this, he would die. Hell, he was going to die anyway.

"Red"

Red noticed Talon walking into the room.

"We need proper medical care, as Shane has left to care for his crew. So Red, I am going to personally take you to Kakikata and find the Zenkai. The rest of the crew will be left alone, but Diego will be able to handle them. So as soon as I can, I will take you." Talon nodded to Red, and left the room, running a hand through his pony-tail.

Saying his goodbyes, Talon pushed off of the deck, causing the boat to rock under the weight. Gouki, Hermy, Eden and Diego looked out at him and Red; who was tied to his back with a lot of rope so he wouldn't fall off. It was hard to get Red stable, as they knew that they were hurting him even though he couldn't indicate as such.

But now Talon was going fast through the air, and soon, became a dot in the distance.

Diego clapped his hands together. "So, I get to lead you lot then!" he said with enthusiasm. Hermy, Gouki and Eden looked at him blandly.

"Geez... so serious..." Diego said, looking slightly awkward.

"HELP!! I'M DROWNING!!"

The cry caused the four to look over the side of the ship curiously, not really reacting much. A man was splashing in the water. He was wearing a suit, or what was left of one. The sleeves were ripped, as were the trousers, with a whole leg of it missing. The man was panting, and looking as if he used the last of his energy in that shout and action to get their attention.

"Should we save him?" Hermy asked, looking at the man's pleading eyes.

The three shrugged.

"All you need to say is yes." Hermy said, sighing.

"Do you what you want." Diego said, grinning. "You are the only one who can do anything.

Hermy then realised that he was the only non-devil fruit user on the ship. "Oh, bloody typical." He kicked off his shoes, and jumped off into the water.

Many different thoughts coursed through Talons head as he flew towards Kakikata, which he could see now, an unusual 'island'. It truly was the city on the sea.

Red saw the ropes fly high above him, but he couldn't cry out because of his condition. When he saw the hooks, he knew it wasn't good.

The ropes fell, and latched themselves around Talon's body. His legs, wings and muzzle were all tied up, the hooks digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

'_Hooks?!'_ Talon thought, instantly feeling himself fall out of the air, straight towards the sea. '_Shit!'_ He struggled, and broke the ropes on his muzzle. He let out the loudest roar he could muster, before being dragged straight into the sea water with Red on his back.

Drool poured down the man's face as he faced the pile of meat in front of him. Eden had cooked him up a giant dinner to treat his appetite, as he was starving. He instantly started wolfing the hot meat down, letting the spices highlight his senses.

"So, you gonna tell us your name?" Diego asked, leaning against the wall.

The man gulped. "I'm Ian Steele, and this food is even better than the food at home."

Eden smiled at the compliment.

"So, Ian, why the hell were you floating in the middle of the sea?" Gouki asked, putting a menacing face on.

Ian sighed. "I suppose I should explain..."

Walking through the crisp white hallway, King adjusted the white coat covering the majority of his body. His black hair was slicked back over his skull, making his unblemished face stick out. King could hear the loud roar, and smiled as a vibration sounded over his ear.

"Yes?" King asked into the radio in his ear.

"We have got them." The crackly voice said.

"Both of them? Vincent and Daniel?"

"Yes. For some reason, Vincent had Daniel tied to his back. It seemed they were heading into Kakikata with haste. Also..." the crackly voice faltered.

"Also?" King prompted.

"Daniel has got severe injuries and appears to be unable to move. A strange substance is also covering the majority of his skin. Vincent doesn't have any injuries of note apart from being unconscious from being in the ocean." The voice reported.

"Well, I guess we will just have to treat Daniel before we can get started then, correct."

"But that's the thing."

King narrowed his eyes. "What?"

King could hear the gulp on the other end. "Daniel seems to be... untreatable. We can treat the back injury, but he will almost certainly lose all feeling in his legs, and we may have to amputate."

King pressed a hand on his forehead, calming himself down. "Well... you are going to have to try your best, aren't you. "

"But, I don't think you can."

King could almost see the man cringe.

"Well then, I guess this would be the perfect time to try a solution that Cole has made using..." King stopped himself, almost forgetting that he was talking to a subordinate. "Anyway, treat Daniel with the best of your ability, and deliver Vincent to Cole. He has always expressed interest in getting DNA of a mythical fruit user. Dismissed." King hung up, and stopped outside a grey door with no window.

Cole walked into the main hanger room. He instantly spotted the two subjects. One was unconscious and dressed in a horrible red scarf, and the other had the majority of the doctors gathered over him.

"So, this is the famous Talon, and what a condition you are in Red. I'm going to have some fun with you, and I wonder what secrets will be revealed." Cole muttered to himself, walking forwards towards the group of doctors, and pushed them aside. Amused, he looked at the rust coloured skin spread over Red's body; his whole chest was covered, as well as the majority of his arm.

"What is this?" Cole asked, picking up a syringe. "This... substance?"

One of the doctors looked around at him. "We have no idea sir. We have nearly completed healing his back injury, and should regain movement of his upper body soon."

"As fast as usual" Cole used the needle end of the syringe to scrape off a bit of the skin, and placed it in a small dish he had ready. Suddenly, the dish was knocked out of his hands at Red's arm slammed into it.

Red looked at the doctor's and lashed out, hitting a few of them in the face. "What the hell are you doing!!" Red shouted, not really registering that he had regained movement. "Where is everyone Dammit get off of me!" The doctor's had hold of his shoulder and were forcibly pushing Red back to the bed.

"No. Let him up." Cole ordered as he picked the dish back up, and the doctor's obeyed. Red glared at them, and swung his legs over the edge of the stretcher and stood up. He instantly fell to the floor, his leg's giving way underneath. The pain was unbearable, and Red let out a yell. He tried to move his legs, but he couldn't feel them at all. A hand suddenly covered his face, and he smelt something sweet, before falling unconscious.

**(Ooh aah. What are these doctors? And who exactly are Cole and King? Is this really the end of Red's career? Will his disability cause Dragon Claw to fall so soon? Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Ian: I am a leader.**

**Gouki: A note in a bottle?**

**Ian: Life is difficult for certain people.**

**Chapter 44 - Kakikata, The City in the Sea**

**Diego: So that's Kakikata... **

**next chapter is more of an explanation chapter. Thanks, and till next time!!**


	44. Kakikata The City on the Sea

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and RIOSHO for your reviews! All right, a bit of an explanation chapter for ya'll. Not much to say, so read on!)**

"You see..." Ian started, gnawing on a bone. "I live in the City of Kakikata, which is a pretty amazing place."

Gouki narrowed his eyes, noticing Ian wasn't answering the question of why he was in the water.

"What exactly is Kakikata like?" asked Diego, interested in the next city they are going to visit.

"Kakikata is literally a floating city built on large rafts, there is no ground for Kakikata. Kakikata itself is made up of four districts."

"Four districts?" Diego interrupted. "What are they?"

'_If you'd let me finish'_ Ian thought, before sighing. "The four districts are these: The Lower District, which is where all the lower class goes, meaning the poor and the weak, people who can't pay to live. The Lower District is made up of slums and disease. Next is the Working District, which is made up of the working class. They manufacture all our goods and deal with all the trading. The Middle District are also the people who build the ships for travellers. Then it is the Middle District. The Middle District isn't in the best conditions, but they can live fairly well and have proper water and food resources. Lastly, the Upper District. This is made up of glamorous mansions and where the rich live."

Ian puffed up his chest with pride. "This is where we, the leaders live. You see, I am a leader."

"A... leader?" Eden asked while picking plates up from the table.

"Yes. There are four leaders in Kakikata, in charge of each of the districts. Jenny of the middle class, Chuck Steele, my brother, of the working class, and Jyuka of the lower class. I am in charge of the upper class." Ian said proudly.

Gouki looked at Ian, disgusted. He was talking about the districts lower than the Upper like some sort of deadly disease. He turned around and slipped out of the door.

Walking over to the edge of the ship, Gouki looked into the water, staring at his distorted reflection. '_I wonder what Kakikata is going to be like to experience.'_ He thought, adjusting his sword on his waist. Something in the water reflected the sun and caught Gouki's attention. He looked at it, and saw a rum bottle floating in the water, and what looked like paper in it. '_A note in a bottle?'_ he thought curiously. "Hey, Hermy!" he yelled through the door.

Hermy walked up to him, and tilted his head slightly. "Yes?"

"Can you get that for me?" Gouki asked, pointing at the bottle in the water.

"Umm... why?" Hermy questioned. "It is just an empty bottle."

"There is some sort of note in it. Can you get it for me?" Gouki asked again, smiling.

Hermy sighed. "Sure sure."

The odd substance covering Red's body had extended to cover the whole of his chest, part of his arms, and the bottom of his jaw. Red was writhing in pain, but that was not what worried Cole. '_What is this... it seems that it will kill him if it covers him completely, so what do I do? Let's try this.'_ From his pocket, Cole produced a scalpel.

With careful precision, he cut a slice of Red's cursed skin off. Red was in too much pain to notice, and Cole watched the wound he had made carefully. The muscle turned into the substance. '_So, that didn't work... What would work then? I have already tried a number of things... well, everything except for that, but do I really want to use it? Well, if Daniel dies, then I will be killed. The bosses want his body intact. Could they want to explore this problem with him... okay, I'll do that then.'_

Gouki stared at the note in the bottle with a stony face.

"What does it say?" asked Hermy.

"This." Gouki replied.

_I have finally got to Kakikata, and this definitely puts the saying, don't judge a book by its cover into context. From the outside, it looks like everything is calm and nice. Wrong. It turns out after investigating that these 'Leaders', who 'lead' each of the districts, are some sort of criminals, working with an organization called the Zenkai. All I know of these Zenkai is the fact that nine years ago they replaced the Yonkou as one of the ruling powers. That means that their power is equal to the power of the world government and the marines. I have also learned that the Zenkai have multiple stations spread out through the seas, including the Grand Line and the Red Line. After eavesdropping on a meeting, I discovered that there is a base situated near Kakikata. A man called King was talking to these leaders, and talked about investigations they were doing on Devil Fruits. I learned that they are producing a 'Super Serum' which allows multiple people to have the effect of a Devil Fruit. Unfortunately, that was all I heard as they were on to me. I had to make my escape, and I am about to leave to 'Davy Back' Island as it is nicknamed. This is the island where people go to have Davy Back competitions, but I will have nothing to do with that. After that island is the Grand Line, and I am not going the mountain way. I'm going to be going through the Calm Belt. _

_Ritsu._

"Ritsu?" Hermy repeated, scratching his head. "Isn't that the name of the guy who write that other note?"

Gouki nodded. "This makes me worry. He talks about the Leaders being criminals, and Ian is a leader. Hermy, don't tell anyone about this, not even Diego or Eden. We are going to have to watch Ian very carefully from now on until we get to Kakikata." Gouki slipped the note into his pocket. "All right, let's go back in, I really needed that fresh air." He said loudly.

Ian didn't even look at them as they entered, he was still talking. "You see, life is difficult for certain people. Mainly the lower district. It's causing all sorts of problems for us, the Leaders. It means we can't rule effectively, and it means that we can't get on the civilians good side."

Diego looked out a window, and saw Kakikata almost upon them. '_Damn, time goes by so fast when people are talking._' Diego thought. "Hey guys, we're here." He called out, still looking at the City on the Sea. "So that's Kakikata..." he murmured.

**(So, what exactly does that note mean, and just what is with Ian? A criminal? And what;'s this 'solution' that Cole is planning with Red? Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Diego: So this is how we'll do it.**

**Cole: So this worked... good. **

**Ian: I need to go before... I just need to go, see you. **

**Chapter 45 - Entering the City**

**Jenny: There is going to be a meeting. You have been called to it, King.**

**There we have it, thanks again, and till next time!)  
**


	45. Entering the City

**(Thanks RIOSHO, L-R-D, Munia, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! By the way, there is a problem with putting dashes for lines, so for where i usually put lines, there is going to be a BREAK there instead. Anywho, this is a longer chapter for you now, and you get to meet another one of the leaders, yay! Anywho,m read on!)**

Kakikata was the size of a large city, but that was where all the similarities ended. Instead of being on land, Kakikata was literally floating on the sea using multitudes of rafts tied with very durable rope. The buildings Dragon Claw could see were wooden and small, apart from some which were huge, with cranes and scaffolding in them. Out of numerous chimneys, smoke floated through the air, black as tar.

"This is the Working district." Ian informed the crew. "Any visitors come in here, and exit here as this is where the only dock of Kakikata is. The working district is the largest district, taking up almost a half of Kakikata."

"It's amazing..." Eden muttered, seeing people of every shape and size milling about the area. The humans were large and burly, and the women were basically the same, except a bit slimmer. Even the children were carrying resources through the streets, hefting buckets or baskets on their heads. The crew even saw some fish men helping carry the resources using the advanced strength. Everyone was talking and chatting, smiles on their faces, not caring that fish men often hated humans.

Looking at the citizens eyes, Gouki noticed something... different. Something that wasn't happiness, but sadness. '_This is weird. I have a bad feeling about Kakikata.' _

"Wow! Everyone is so peaceful." Eden commentated, looking in amazement at the production going on all around Kakikata.

Ian nodded. "Aye. And this is only one district, there are three others."

Diego suddenly clapped his hands together, causing the crew to look at him. "All right. So this is how we'll do it."

"Do... it?" Hermy repeated.

"Yes. We're going to have to stock up if we want to surprise Talon and Red." Diego continued.

"Surprise Talon and Red? How are we going to do that?" Gouki asked.

"I'm gonna buy a ship for him, so we won't have to be in that nasty marine ship. I swear, there is rats living on that ship." Diego shook his head at some long lost memory of rats.

Hermy nodded in agreement. "That'd be a good present for him, since Crow was smashed to bits. As long as you choose it right. In which case, we should go with you."

"Nope." Diego said grinning. "You lot have got separate assignments."

"Oh geez..." Hermy sighed, looking to the sky in desperation.

"What? Anyway, Eden, you're the cook lady, so you'll be collecting food and drink for us all."

Despite being called 'cook lady', Eden nodded. "Sure thing, _Ice man_." she grinned slightly.

"Next, Hermy, you'll be going to find equipment, such as ropes and weapons. See if you can find something special for Talon and Red."

"knew it... something boring. This is what happens when my brother is put in charge." Hermy complained.

"Cram it you. You two can leave now, me and Gouki have to talk to Ian. Privately. So see you in roughly... four hours?"

The two few suspicious, but nevertheless left, walking separate directions attracting strange looks from the citizens, some of which were staring at Ian in disgust.

_'What's their problem?_' thought Diego looking at the citizens, before being tapped on the shoulder by Gouki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, staring straight at Diego, who didn't flinch.

"I'm not an idiot, Gouki. I'm stopping you from going too far."

"You mean..."

"Yes. I know you got that note from the mysterious Ritsu."

"Note?" Ian repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." Gouki pulled out the note from his pocket, and gave it to Ian.

They watched Ian carefully, watching his expression. His expression was one of horror, before he disguised it by laughing. "Sorry, this must be some sort of joke. I haven't even heard of these 'Zenkai', and the leaders being criminals? Hah, just some prankster who doesn't like the way we do things."

"Either way, we are going to be watching you. Very. Closely." Gouki said, poking Ian in the chest.

"Umm... yeah..." Ian looked around, and noticed most of the citizens staring at him. "I need to go before... I just need to go, see you." With a quick wave at the two, Ian half-jogged through the streets without a back glance.

"Definitely suspicious." Gouki muttered. "Any way, what do you want me to do Diego?"

"You got a special job." Diego said. "I am very worried about Talon and Red. I just have some feeling that something is wrong. I want you to look around Kakikata for them, or at least clues to where they are."

Gouki nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be sure to meet you back here."

BREAK

Red lay on a metal gurney, which had been screwed to the floor. His shirt had been ripped off, and Red was still unconscious from what Cole did to him. At that moment, Cole picked up a razor sharp scalpel, and pressed it on Red's arm carefully. With one quick slash, the skin from shoulder to wrist split open, showing the muscle. Because of a technique of medicine that Cole was using, he had cut of the blood circulating around the arm, letting him freely explore.

The substane had almost completely covered Red's body, and his heartbeat was erratic. As Cole inspected the muscle, he saw that the substance had got into the inner workings of Red's body, and when it reached the heart, Red was most likely to die. '_Shit! He can't die, he dies, and I die! I have tried everything. EVERYTHING! Apart from... do I risk it? I could...'_ Cole unconsciously stitched Red's arm back up and reactivated the blood flow as he thought about it. '_All right, I'll do it.'_

Cole turned and walked up to a very large steel door. He pressed his hand on the door, and after a few seconds, the door opened.

Inside, Cole looked around for the right substance. There were many test tubes, each with their own unique colours. From crimsons, turquoises, violets to simple colours like green and yellow. Some were dull in look, while some shone out of their test tubes. Cole walked to a rack full of bright red test tubes, all seemingly the same thing.

Tracking his finger down the labels, Cole read the words, until he finally came upon the one he needed. On the label it read: _ZEN-YU: Warning – Use only in extreme emergencies. This solution is dangerous._

Cole pulled a syringe from his pocket, and got some of the solution into it. He put the solution back, and proceeded to go out and close the steel door, placing his hand upon it again.

"All right, let's see if this will work." Cole muttered, noticing that in the time he was gone, the substance had spread over Red's face, so only his forehead was skin colored. Cole knew he had hardly any time until it reached Red's heart. Getting to work, Cole immediately stuck the syringe into Red's vein, and slowly pressed down the top. He saw the bright red liquid leave the syringe, and enter Red's veins.

Minutes passed, and a bead of sweat trickled down Cole's face. He had never used that substance before, and was hoping that it would work like it was supposed to. The good news was that the substance wasn't spreading anymore; the bad news was that the substance was still staying where it was, not moving in any direction.

Suddenly, the substance decreased, slowly disappearing from Red's arms, legs and face. It became a small spot on Red's chest, before disappearing completely.

Cole breathed a sigh of relief. "So this worked... good." He walked over to a metal tray, and picked up a large serrated knife. "And now to test if it truly works. If it doesn't, I'm screwed." Cole walked up to Red, and placed the knife on Red's vulnerable throat. '_please work'_ he begged in his mind.

A sound of ripping flesh was heard, before bright blood splattered against the metallic walls.

BREAK

Flipping through a report, King whistled to himself.

"Can you stop whistling. It's kinda annoying."

King turned to Talon, who was tied up with seastone ropes against the wall. "I could, but then you would be even more bored."

"Uh-huh. You do know that once I get out of here, I am going to rip your heart out and eat it, right?" Talon said, smiling.

"Apart from the simple fact that you won't be getting out. Once your friend is delivered to me, and He comes, the job will be done, and I will get payed. " King said blandly, not even looking up at Talon.

"Payed? You're some sort of medical bounty hunters then? You fix the pirates up, and then send them to the marines to rot in jail?"

"You got two things wrong there, Vincent. One, we're not bounty hunters, and two, who said anything about marines? Anyway, I thought you'd be happy to be here." King finally looked up at Talon, smiling slightly, the sides of his mouth twitching.

"Happy? What have I got to be happy about?" Talon asked, struggling against the ropes, but it was impossible.

"Well, weren't you searching for us to fix Red? And we have done just that." King said, standing up.

"Wait? You mean you're..."

"I am part of the Zenkai, and the leader of this quadrant." King leaned towards Talon. "You know, you are not as smart as I thought you were for your age and career."

Talon glared at King and King glared back. The tension could have been cut by a butter knife.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in." King said, walking back to his seat and sitting down.

A woman walked in, her high heel boots clicking against the floor. She wore a t-shirt with the sleeves extending down to her black gloves, and wore dark jeans. Her hair was bushy, and loosely hung around her head. A pair of sunglasses was propped on her forehead.

"Aah, good morning Jennifer, what may I do for you?" King asked, pleasantly putting his hands together.

"Cut the crap, King. And you know I prefer being called Jenny, not Jennifer. Plus, it's the afternoon." said Jenny.

"Okay. Fine, let's start again. 'Aah, good afternoon, Jenny, what may I do for you?" King asked, smiling.

"I said cut the crap!" Jenny said sharply, before sighing and running a hand over her face. "I'm not gonna deal with this. So here.... wait, who's that?" she looked at Talon in the corner. He waved at her.

"Hi! My name is Talon, and if you're in league with him, I am also going to rip your heart out and eat it." Talon said pleasantly, licking his lips.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, and turned back to King. "What a weird guy. Anyway..."

"Aaw, you're not going to greet me back? I feel unloved." called out Talon.

Jenny ignored him. "There is going to be a meeting. You have been called to it, King."

"Then I guess I got to go then." King. "Otherwise our... arrangement... will be compromised."

"Yes. Yes it will. So, you need to be there in approximately half an hour." Jenny finished, before turning and exiting the room.

"So... girls walk in uninvited all the time like that, huh? I guess you're popular." Talon said, swinging his head backwards and forwards out of boredom.

"Be quiet." King said, sitting back in his seat.

**(Ooh, this leaves a lot of questions for sure. What did Cole do to Red? Who is 'He' referenced by King, and what is with these Zenkai? Next chapter, there is a bit of action, yay! Dont worry, this is nowhere near the end of the arc! Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Girl: May I have some food?**

**Eden: Hey! Leave him be! What has he done?**

**Diego: Throwing a brick at my head really isn't nice. You know that, right?**

**Chapter 46 - Situations**

**Gouki: A meeting? Why do I feel like that Ritsu guy?**

**So that's fun, and till next time. Thanks again for the reviews.**


	46. Situations

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, Nezumimaru, L-R-D, Munia and cocoasit for your reviews!! All right, this is a long chapter for me, but i guess it's good for you XD. Time for a tiny bit of action, andywho, read on!!)**

Somehow, Hermy had managed to leave the working district, and was now in what he guessed was the lower district. He guessed it was this because of the conditions of the shacks where people lived in, and the people themselves. The shacks were just made of wood boards, and some scrap metal. They were only held up by long pieces of string, which hardly did a thing apart from making them not fall apart completely.

The shacks were all put together randomly; there was no order for the lower district. From what Hermy could see, it was also the smallest district in Kakikata, as he could see a long wooden wall with a large door a mile away, just like the one he had walked through to get to the lower district.

The people were almost as bad as the shacks, each looked like they hadn't washed in moths, and each had bent backs and crooked figures. Even the small children, who were so lively in the working district, were dragging their feet along, the skin stretched across their faces, giving them an almost skeletal look.

The streets were covered with litter and refuse, cluttering up street corners, and giving off a terrible smell. There were even naked dead bodies on the street, respectively covered by small sheets which were as grimy as the streets.

Hermy shook his head in disgust, feeling sorry for the people who had to live in this district. Hermy was pretty sure he wasn't going to find any equipment here, he turned around, but found the wall suddenly didn't have the large door. '_What the hell?'_ Hermy thought, feeling the wall with his hand. There was no evidence the door had ever existed. Hermy faced the other wall, and saw in the distance that the door wasn't there either. '_What is this?'_

"**Feeding time**" A loud voice boomed out from nowhere, echoing through the small district.

'_Feeding time? What are they, animals?'_ Hermy thought angrily, clenching his fist. A _swishing_ sound was heard above Hermy, and he looked upwards. Three small crates fell from a large bird, landing in the middle of a clearing. The crates, from what Hermy could see, would only be able to hold two adult's dinners each. Definitely not enough for the hundreds that lived there.

Even so, the people started swarming like flies around a carcass, biting and scratching in their attempt of getting at least some of the food. Some even drew rough, sharp sticks, and stabbed people to get their way to the food.

'_This is disgusting, the way these people are treated.'_ Hermy thought even more angrily. A tug on his shirt momentarily took his mind away from the situation he saw. A small girl, dressed in rags, was looking up at him with large bright eyes. '_Hope'_ Hermy recognised. "What do you want, little girl?" Hermy asked as nicely as he could, bending down to get to eye level with her.

"May I have some food?" The little girl asked in such an innocent voice, that Hermy felt guilty for having nothing on him.

"I'm sorry. But I do not." Hermy replied, frowning.

"But you do" said the girl, smiling, showing a mouth full of rotted and broken teeth.

"No, I..."

"You're food!!" screeched the small girl, cannibalistic intent on her mind. Hermy slowly backed away, raising his hands.

"Woah woah woah, you don't eat humans, you shouldn't eat humans..." said Hermy slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the girl.

"What do you think those bodies are then? Just bodies? No, they are feasts, and someone with as much flesh as you is sure to be a banquet!" The girl said, bearing her teeth. As Hermy walked backwards, he hit into something. He swirled around and found himself facing hundreds of hungry cannibals, so intent on the new flesh that they didn't even attack each other, let alone eat each other.

'_I'll just have to barge past the girl'_ Hermy thought, facing the girl again, except this time, she wasn't alone. Hundreds more of the people were standing by her.

"Oh... shit!" Hermy cried out, nowhere to run. "I don't want to, but if you make me, I will hurt you!" he called out, hoping that would make way for an exit. He felt something attach to his arm, it didn't hurt, but he could still feel it. He looked to see the small girl trying to bite his arm, but was getting nothing. She bit extra hard, but cried out in pain. Hermy saw a chance.

He quickly pointed to himself. "See! I'm not human, I'm made of metal. You can't eat me!!"

"Get the scrap metal! Take it apart and use it for our homes!" Called out a fat man who had a bone hanging around his neck on a string.

"Hey! I'm a he! Not an 'it'. And I am definitely not scrap metal!" The people were now swarming around him, and Hermy understood. It was called the 'Lower District' to dissuade people from going there, it was actually some sort of cannibal farm. But that was all Hermy could think of. "No! Come on, get the hell away from me!" he punched a few of them in the jaws, but they kept on coming. Soon, they were on top of him, prying hands trying to find a way to disassemble him. Hermy looked upwards to find a large stone brought towards his head. A crack flew through the air, and darkness.

**BREAK**

As Eden and Hermy had separated, Eden had gone the opposite way, and as such, found herself in what she guessed was the middle district. The wooden buildings were normal, in the way that they were all plain white with two windows and one wooden door each. The alleyways were like mazes, and all criss-crossed with each other. Unfortunately, Eden was caught in this maze, and found she was completely lost.

"Ahh man..." she groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "Which way? I came in behind me, so I could go left, right or straight forward." She stared at the three different ways she could go, and they all looked completely the same. "Damn it!" she cursed, annoyed that she got lost so easily.

"Are you lost?"

Eden turned to see a man of about her height standing in front of her. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt. "N-not as such..." Eden stuttered, not wanting to admit to a stranger that she was lost.

"Yep, you're lost. Don't worry, it happens a lot round here. Who knows why Jenny decided to build it like this." Said the man, nicely enough.

"So this IS the middle district. Ian told me about here."

"Ian?" said the man sharply. "Look. If you actually want to make it out of this city, you're gonna have to be extremely careful 'bout what you say around other."

"What do you mean?" asked Eden.

"I mean that people don't take kindly to The Leaders. Jenny is the only one who the people talk about without insulting them. I personally think it's because she built this whole district by herself and a few workers, unlike the other leaders, who made the inhabitants of their districts make it."

As much as Eden wanted information, she knew she had a job to do. "I don't suppose you could tell me where I could buy food, could you?"

"Sure. Just follow the centre path. Just don't turn anywhere, just keep going forwards. You'll eventually get to the marketplace, which would be bustling around now. You should get some good offers."

Eden thanked the man, and followed the route he pointed out. Soon enough, she was in the thick of a bustling market place, much different from the silent alleyways. Eden could see so much around the market, from jewellery to weapons. She could also see a whole row dedicated to food. Meats, vegetables, fruits; Everything was there.

Eden immediately went to the food, looking at all the foreign things. As a cook, she recognised a lot of the ingredients, but even more were unrecognisable to her. A large type of fish took her fancy, and she looked it over. "Good rough hide, and the meat must be succulent... this would make a nice dinner on the seas."

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?" said the stall owner, who was smiling. "Only the very best products for the very best customers." A cheer was heard throughout the market. Evidently this shopkeeper was popular. Something over than a cheer was heard though, it sounded like abusive yelling and shouting.

Eden looked over her shoulder to see a large group gathered round a lone individual, shoving him back and forth, and sometimes even hit the person. She watched for a moment as the crowd jeered at him, before one man threw a rock at him.

This was enough. Eden ran into the middle of the crowd, in front of the individual. Knowing she had no idea what was happening, she spoke anyway. "Hey! Leave him be! What has he done?" she cried out, spreading her arms out in a protective gesture.

"Who the hell are you?" called out a crowd member.

"Get out of the way!!"

"I repeat, what has he done?" repeated Eden fiercely.

"He's a damn traitor! He's a spy for Ian!"

"Talking of which, didn't I see you talking to him?"

This led to an uproar of the crowd, and more jeers were now directed at Eden. She was surprised at the hostility. "That was only for business..." She instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"She's also an enemy. Get them both!!" cried out the first man who spoke, walking forward slowly. He was much larger than her.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." Eden tried, slowly walking backwards, grasping the person's arm.

"Shut up, bitch!" shouted a man from behind her. Before she could turn around, a large bottle was smashed over the back of head, knocking her out straight away and cutting the back of her skull. She lay on the floor bleeding as the crowd starting to kick and attack the two defenceless people.

**BREAK**

"Hey, do you know where I can buy a ship?"

Another cold stare.

Diego sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He had been going around the working district to try and find someone who knew where he could buy a ship, but all he got was stares, evil stares.

"Where can I buy a ship?" Diego asked an old woman, who just hobbled away quickly, looking behind as she went. '_Geez... I'm not some sort of monster..._' as he thought this, he walked past a small child, who suddenly burst into tears, and sprinted back into the arms of his mother. "Oh, come on!" he muttered, wondering why these people were acting as such.

Diego decided to just shout out and see if anyone would answer him. "Hello! Does anyone here know where I could possibly buy a ship, or if you even make ships?"

Everything became silent, the usual rush of the district stopped. They all stared at Diego, just continually staring at him.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem? I am a visitor, looking to buy a ship, so why the damn cold looks?" he snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Get out of her, you bastard!" shouted someone from the crowd. Diego turned to the person.

"Pardon me? That's awfully rude of you."

"You're working with Ian, so what the hell are you doing in _our_ district, outsider." "Ian? I'm not working with him, I saved him..."

Everyone gasped from shock. "He IS working for Ian! Get him, don't let him get away." The person shouted, picking up a loose brick from the floor. He threw it, and it smashed straight through Diego's skull. In a few seconds, the hole filled itself back up again, to the horror of the people.

"Throwing a brick at my head really isn't nice. You know that, right?" Diego asked, annoyed that these people were attacking him for no reason.

"He's a devil fruit user! Get water NOW!"

"Oh shit..." Diego cursed, biting his lip. "Better get going then." He muttered, and took of running. He pushed through the crowd, who tried to catch him, but they failed. Diego turned a corner to meet another crowd of people, so he turned into an alleyway. There was only one path he could take, so he continued forward, running as fast as he could. Suddenly, he was drenched in cold water, and he came to a halt, coughing.

Diego looked up to see an young man with an empty steel bucket, which was filled with the sea water that was covering Diego.

"What is your problem?" Diego asked, coughing. "I haven't done-"

The man didn't let him finish, and slammed the bucket straight into Diego's skull, causing blood to spill. Diego fell to the floor, and the man continued to slam the bucket upon Diego's skull.

**BREAK**

Unaware of what was happening to the rest of the crew, Gouki flitted between alleyways of the upper district with his devil fruit, and making sure no one saw him. After a bit more time of travelling like this, he came upon a huge mansion with a large door at the front of it. '_This looks promising'_ he thought, and proceeded to get inside the mansion.

'_I know it's technically breaking and entering, but if I get information on Talon and Red, it's all good'_. Gouki thought, speeding through the corridors, passing oblivious guardsmen. He found a door with the words: MEETING ROOM on it, and heard voices behind it. Gouki slowly put his ear to door, and was able to hear fairly clearly.

"Yes. Jenny is getting them right now. It seems that Vincent's crew managed to get caught by the citizens of the different districts. She's getting the one in the lower district first though, as we wouldn't want him to get eaten." said a man who didn't sound young, but not especially old. As far as he knew, Dragon Claw was the only crew in the city, and guessed that the others had been caught. '_But who's Vincent? Must be Talon by the way that man put it'_

"I do so hope that he didn't disrupt my farm." Said an old man by the sound of his voice. "It took me time to get them to eat flesh, and if he ruins that, I would have to personally kill him."

"Anyway, that's talked about, let's start the real reason of the meeting. So King, what we, The Leaders, want to know, is what the Zenkai plan to do with Vincent and Daniel."

'_The Zenkai? The Leaders? Why do I suddenly feel like that Ritsu guy?'_

**(That was fun to write. What?! What the hell is with this city? Why did the civilians attack the crew and beat them at that. And the old man has a cannibal farm? This cannot be good. Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**King: We have succesfully healed Daniel, although his legs are still not working.**

**Gouki: **_**Interesting. I'll have to save the others first, so I can get there help to get Talon and Red.**_

**Talon: GET THE HELL OF ME, YOU FUCKER!!**

**Chapter 47 - The Meeting**

**Cole: So, it truly worked. He will definetaly get a large bounty if the World Government find out about this. **

**Thanks again, and till next time!)**


	47. The Meeting

**(Thankyou RIOSHO, Munia, Nezumimaru, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, and beyond-the-oaks for your reviews! Oh, i got a poll up not related to One Piece, but if ou are interested, vote! Anywho, now for stuff to get started O.o Not yet the action, but we'll get there. Read on!)**

"What we plan to do?" repeated a man, who was evidently King. Gouki could only hear, nor see, so he was only guessing.

"Yes, what are you going to do with them?" the first man said, annoyance in his voice.

"Well, let's see... we have no idea..." King said blandly.

"You have... no idea?!" a voice exclaimed angrily, with the sound of a fist being slammed on some wooden surface. Gouki recognised the voice as Ian's. "What do you mean you have no idea? Surely you kidnapped them for a reason! Unless... unless you didn't actually manage to get them. I know I looked on the ship and they weren't there, but what's to say you did get them? I want proof!"

"You want proof?" King asked. "Fine" A few seconds of silence, before an ear splitting roar was heard, making Gouki jump back in surprise. Ian and the old man gasped.

"I think that's efficient proof. I would not be able to do that if I didn't have him with me." King said, smugness in his voice.

"He's right, brother. There is no way that he would be able to do that." said the first man. '_Brother?'_ Gouki thought. '_That must mean that he is Chuck, Ian's brother. Which would also mean that the old man is Jyuka.' _

"Fair point..." Ian muttered. "So, we know you got Vincent, but what about Daniel?"

"Well, we have no proof that we got him. Although I can guarantee it that we do."

"From what we know, wasn't Daniel injured severly? Something about not being able to move?" said Chuck.

Now Gouki was positive that he was the only active crew member. '_Those bastards!'_

"Yes, he was injured. But we have successfully healed Daniel, although his legs are still not working. We are trying are best, but it looks like we won't be able to... well, let's just say he will never be a pirate again!" King replied.

Gouki stifled a gasp at the news. '_No! Red... Come on, your legs have to work, hell, I'm sure you're determined enough to fight it out.'_

"What were you about to say?" Ian asked suspiciously. "You do know what you are doing with them, don't you!" he accused.

Before King could reply, there was a knock. Gouki guessed there was enough door inside the chamber.

"Yes?" asked Chuck

"Sir. Jenny has sent me to tell you that the three crew members have been captured and have been put into a warehouse in the working district. She reports one of them has a head wound, and all three have been knocked out. We have also confirmed that they are the ones known as Diego, Eden and Hermy."

After that report, the door slammed again, the messenger leaving. '_Interesting. I'll have to save the others first, so I can get their help to rescue to Talon and Red.'_

"So... that leaves one more crew member unaccounted for. For all we know, he may be listening to us right now outside the main door." Jyuka said. Gouki stiffened as the leader's laughed together. "Isn't that right, Gouki Riosho?"

"Oh shit!" Gouki cursed, and before he could properly be discovered, he sped off out of the mansion, and started towards the working district.

"Heh... I guess we better set up then?" Kevin said. "As we have already predicted what will happen. Remember, set it up however you like. We don't know which ones are opponents wll be though."

**BREAK**

Talon was strapped to some sort of gurney, struggling against some sea stone bonds. After King had left the room, someone had pressed their hand against his face, and he woke up here. "Hello? Anybody here? Or are you going to leave me all alone?"

"I would like to, but no. You are too interesting." Cole said, walking into the room.

"Interesting?"

"Yes." Cole said simply. From his pocket, he pulled out some sort of syringe. "Sorry about his. But King wanted some more blood. He is very excited about your devil fruit."

Cole went to inject Talon, but Talon kicked out, as his legs were free. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKER!!" he bellowed suddenly. "What the hell is wrong with you people? You kidnap people out of the skies, and just take blood and tests? Just get the hell away from me!"

"No can do." Cole said, before pressing his palm on Talon's face. Talon felt himself slipping away into sleep.

"Fuck... you..." Talon muttered, before falling unconscious again.

Cole quickly got some of Talon's blood, stored it in a mini freezer, and exited the room. He turned multiple corners, all the same, before coming on a door just like all the others. Cole opened it to see the familiar room splattered with blood. In the middle of the bloody room, Red lay on the floor, breathing heavily while two men stood next to him with bloody knife in their hands.

"What the hell is he, boss?" one of the men asked, kicking Red in the ribs. "He just... it's crazy!"

"He's an experiment." Cole answered. "You two can go now. Thanks." As the two walked past him, wiping the blood of their shirts, Cole suddenly gripped both around the neck and threw them to the ground hard.

"Wha..." one of the men said, before Cole stepped on his face. He knelt down, and placed a hand on the other man, who struggled, before falling limp. He picked up his foot off the other, and repeated the process. Cole put both dead bodies out in the corridor for the cleaners to deal with, and turned back to Red, who was slowly crawling towards him.

"What did you do to me?!" Red asked aggressively. Even though the blood around the room was his, he looked in good health apart from the fact his legs weren't operating.

"You'll thank me later." Cole replied, smiling. '_So, it truly worked. He will definitely get a large bounty if the World Government find out about this. All I need to do now is to figure out how to get his legs working, over wise the price halves.'_

**(ooh aah, this does not look good for Red. We have heard all the leaders, and what is with Cole? He is just crazy. And Red... aah Red. he's going to have fun XD. Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Eden: Upside down?**

**Jenny: Just who exactly are you?**

**Diego: Aww, son of a bitch. I liked my forehead.**

**Chapter 48 - Jenny of the Middle District**

**Jenny: Heh... i'm different. Oh so different from the others...**

**With that, i'll leave you till next time! Thanks, and goodbye!) **


	48. Jenny of the Middle District

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, Munia, Otaku, RIOSHO, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! All right, a bit of an explanation chapter now. But it is important. Anywho, due to a request, he a thing clarifying the positions of the crew so far.**

**Talon - Captain**

**Red - First Mate**

**Diego - Second Mate**

**Hermy - Cabin Boy**

**Eden - Cook**

**Gouki - Infantry**

**There we go for Otaku, and now, read on!)**

Eden groaned as she woke up and her head felt it was on fire. She tried to feel the back of it, but found she was completely off balance. Opening her eyes properly, the room was upside down. "Upside down?" Eden muttered, before realising that it was her that was upside down. She glanced upwards, and saw that her feet were bound with ropes and she was hanging from the ceiling. Her ebony hair was undone from its usual ponytail and was hanging over her face.

Looking to her left, she saw Diego, who was still unconscious. He had a nasty wound over his forehead, which had been patched up roughly. Next to Diego was Hermy, who looked in fine condition apart from a slight dent in his forehead.

"Awake, are you?"

Eden jumped, spinning to her right. She saw someone sitting on a stool, a book in her hands. "Who are you?" Eden asked, narrowing her eyes.

The woman looked into Eden's eyes with hazel eyes. "My name is Jenny. And I was expecting a thanks."

"A thanks?" Eden repeated, feeling dizzy. '_I feel just like when I was in Fortin's cave.' _"What for?"

"For saving your life maybe." Jenny replied, shaking her head.

"Saving my life? You call this saving my life!"

"Well, you ARE strangers. Although yes, I did save the three of you. Let's see... you were being swarmed by an angry crowd, that man with the eye patch was being beaten on also, while the metal boy was being clawed at by cannibals. Why he ever went into that district, I will never know." Jenny shook her head sadly.

"That reminds me, what of that person who was by me?" asked Eden, feeling the blood rushing down to her head.

"He died." Jenny half shrugged. "Beaten to death."

Eden gritted her teeth and sighed. She was getting a major headache, which was bugging her. "Will you please get us down!"

"No can do. In our eyes, you are criminals."

Eden scoffed, and shook her head, as Jenny looked at her curiously. "_Criminals_"

"From what I've seen, you crew has a very motley collection. So, just who exactly are you? You know, the crew."

"I am a member of the Dragon Claw crew, cook!" Eden pronounced. "We are fairly new, so you may not have heard of us."

"Oh, you finally got a crew name. Although I know all of you, I know some others specifically well." Jenny said. "Such as the infamous Talon and... well... someone else." A red blush went into Jenny's cheeks, but quickly disappeared.

"Ow..."

Eden and Jenny looked to Hermy had just woken up. "Hermy!" Eden exclaimed.

"What the fuck..." Hermy asked, still disorientated. "Fortin!" he cried out unconsciously, before realising he wasn't in a cave. "Who the hell are you?" he asked to Jenny who was looking with an amused expression on her face.

"She's Jenny." Eden replied for Jenny. "And supposedly saved us."

"Jenny? You mean the Leader? The one of the Middle District? Or at least, that's what Ian told us." Hermy said.

Jenny nodded. "Yes I am that Jenny."

"Aww, son of a bitch. I liked my forehead." Diego exclaimed suddenly, drawing the attention of the three others. He was touching his forehead gingerly, wincing as he went.

"Yeah, the only one who did..." Hermy muttered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What was that?" Diego challenged, eyeing Hermy evilly.

"Nothing...nothing..."

"All right. Jenny." Diego said, stopping his argument. "I would like to know, why are criminals like you 'saving' people like us, and acting all nice and good?"

"Acting?" Jenny repeated. "I'm not acting. This is how I am."

"Bullshit!" Diego said, shaking his head. "And why can't we user our powers?"

"Seastone lace rope. Specially designed by me." Jenny said. "Disables any and all devil fruits... well, all apart from one... and also the one holding Hermy up is special strength, meaning he won't be able to break it."

"Damnit! Why are you doing this? Our first mate and captain are missing, we were attacked by crazed citizens, and now we have been captured by one of the Leaders! What the hell is wrong with this city!"

"Heh... I'm different... so different from the others..." Jenny suddenly said, grinning slightly as she looked to the floor.

"Wh... what..." Diego stuttered, surprised to see tears spilling from Jenny's eyes. "What's with the tears?

"Ian, Chuck and Jyuka... they are evil, they are criminals... they call themselves the 'Leaders', trying to make this city a better place. And look how that turned out, a cannibal farm, a place full of workers, or as I like to call them, slaves, and the snobbish and selfish 'Upper Class'" Jenna sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I came here a couple of years ago, and after I 'proved' myself by showing them my architectural skills, I became a Leader. I was allowed to form my own district, so I decided to form something in the middle of all the bad. I built that city with my own two hands." Jenna explained.

"So... you're not a bad guy?"

"No!" Jenna stood up suddenly, and kicked the stool against the wall. "I want to get rid of Ian, Chuck and Jyuka, I want to form my own government and make this city a better place. I want to make equalitie, make everyone have the same as everyone else. I just can't let those three destroy the people's lives. And I will succeed!"

"In which case, we'll help you." Diego said.

It was Jenna's turn to sound confused now. "Wh-what..."

"You want to make this place better? And we want to beat the crap out of these leaders. From what you explained, I definitely have an urge to fight these son of a bitches. And I hope, I really do, that you are telling the truth."

Suddenly, Jenna was knocked back, smashing into the wall, creating a wall of dust. Gouki stood where she was, breathing hard and his sword drawn. With one quick swipe of his sword, he sliced the bonds holding the three crew members, and they fell roughly to the floor. "All right, what are you planning in tricking my friends?" Gouki asked, seeing the back of Jenna, but not the front.

Jenna turned around, and Gouki gasped, his sword clattering to the ground. "You!"

**(Ooh aah, seems Gouki recognises someone. Well, you know a bit more about Jenna, so she ain''t so bad after all, is she? Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Ryumen: Talon...**

_**Talon: You're a shichibukia? What? Is this a joke?**_

**Marine: Yes sir! Right away sir!**

**Chapter 49 - Sword Tooth**

**Ryumen: Hehehe... HAHAHAH!**

**Till Next time!**


	49. Sword Tooth

**(Thanks to Otaku, Munia, L-R-D, beyond-the-oaks, Newtilator, cocoasit and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! A chapter that does not include the crew! Apart from one person, buts that... well, you'll see. Anywho, Read on!)**

The door was thrown open, and Ryumen stepped into the sunlight. The light glanced off of his four watches and the log pose on his right arm. He stepped forward, his bare feet slapping against the wooden plans of the marine ship. Ryumen slowly turned his head, and walked over the deck, heading for the front of the ship. As he walked, he passed extremely intimidated marines, who instantly stood up straight, and saluted him. Ryumen ignored them, and continued to walk, he butt length white hair swinging in the breeze.

"Ryumen, sir!" said a lieutenant, saluting him quickly. Ryumen looked at him, and the lieutenant froze at the sight of the grinning maniac. He stayed in position as Ryumen looked away, and walked to the side of the ship, staring into the distance. He could see two more marines, situated roughly half a mile apart. After those two ships, the City on the Sea, Kakikata floated.

Ryumen grasped the wooden railings of the ship hard, turning his knuckles white. Ryumen thought about his goal, and the wooden railings cracked under his hand. "Talon..." he growled lowly, continually staring at Kakikata. Ryumen thought about the past he had with Talon, and the railing smashed underneath his hand, reducing it to splinters.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Ryumen walked down the forest path, rubbing a hand through his slicked back white hair, which reached just above the nape of his neck. He had become the youngest Shichibukai to join the ranks, at just fifteen, and he was on his first major mission. Ryumen was to catch the infamous 'Reptile Legends' crew, which had four members, all in equal rank as captain. It was a unique pirate crew, but they had taken to the seas in a storm. Ryumen scoffed at the pirate crew's name, it seemed childish. _

_ Talon, Claw, Nail, and Tooth. Those were the names of the people he was meant to capture, each of them having special reptilian devil fruits, due to the name of the crew. Two of those fruits were mythical beasts. Ryumen looked at the watch on his wrist, and noted the time. Above that watch was a single pose, where it went, no one knew apart from Ryumen himself, and he would never tell a single soul. _

_ Adjusting his clean white t-shirt, Ryumen continued to walk through the forest floor, his shoes kicking up uneven mud. He checked the time again, and just on cue, four people walked onto the scene, coming straight out from the forest. The first was Claw, the only female of the crew. She was dressed in a bloodstained white wedding dress, complete with an equally blood stained veil, under which her curly blonde hair poked out. _

_ Next to Claw stood Nail, the largest of the crew. He was completely bald, and had very light skin. On his shoulders, he had shoulder pads which had large, deadly spikes on them, which were covered in blood. His eyes were strange, they had black rings around them, and the pupils were very small. He wore simple brown leggings and sandals._

_ To his right was Tooth, the most powerful of the crew. He wore a black bandana, black shades and a leather jacket which covered a white t-shirt. Again, he was covered with blood. He ran a hand through his short spiky hair. "Looks like he actually came. He's got guts, I'll give him that."_

_ "He looks weak to me." Talon commented, staring at Ryumen. Talon was dressed in black short, black boots and had a bare chest. His hair was in a ponytail, and a red scarf was wrapped around his neck, and reached to his knees. Plus Talon was the weakest of the group. _

_ Ryumen just stared at them, slowly drawing his short sword. _

_ "Looks like he wants to fight." Nail said, his voice loud. "So, who wants to do it?"_

_ "Well, I already killed that guy with the weird top hat, so I shouldn't to it." Said Claw, grinning under her veil. _

_ "All of you." Ryumen growled, pointing his sword In front of him. _

_ "What?" Talon asked. Ryumen remained silent. "Don't like to speak, eh? Oh well."_

_ In an instant, Nail was behind Ryumen, and slammed an elbow into the back of Ryumen's neck. Ryumen fell to all fours, but was kicked straight in the face by a high heeled white shoe, courtesy of Claw. Ryumen fell to a sitting position, holding a bleeding nose. He grinned at the four, showing normal teeth, with slight grooves on them. Tooth ran at him, and his knee went straight into Ryumen's face, causing him to fall on his back, facing the sky. Talon then stomped on his face, breaking the nose. _

_ "You're a Shichibukai? What? Is this a joke?" Talon asked incredulously, looking at Ryumen on the ground, unmoving. _

_ "You're way too young to be one kid, give up while you're ahead." Tooth said, staring at Ryumen. _

_ "Let's go!" Claw said, turning her back. As did the others. _

_ Ryumen shook slightly as he stood up, and ran straight at Nail, aiming to cut him down. Nail just quickly turned around, and caught the sword easily._

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

_Ryumen lay on the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth. His white t-shirt had been ripped completely, showing three large gashes in his chest, coagulated with blood. Ryumen's sword was at his side, smashed to bits, as were a couple of his teeth. Parts of Ryumen's skin had been burnt, as did a lot of his clothes. The only part of him which was pretty much intact was his log pose, still on his wrist. He felt so cold, unable to move. Trying to get up, Ryumen's body just wouldn't cooperate. He grinned, and laughed loudly, causing birds to flutter out of the trees. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A marine brought Ryumen out of his thoughts, and Ryumen turned his head, tilting his head slightly for the marine to repeat his question.

"Sir! I said that everything is ready for you!" the marine repeated, gulping slightly at Ryumen.

"Punch me." Ryumen said to the marine, raising a hand for the marine to punch.

"Wh-what..." asked the marine, but looking at Ryumen, he knew he had to. "Yes sir! Right away sir!" He brought his fist back, and threw the hardest punch he could muster. It landed straight on Ryumen's palm, and Ryumen closed his fist, breaking the fingers of the marine. Then, as the marine cried in pain, Ryumen looked to the skies, and jumped.

It was an unnatural jump, the wooden planks breaking underneath him, and causing the ship to shake and rock under his feet, the marines being unbalanced. The marine whose hand was crushed actually fell over the side of the ship, splashing into the water.

Ryumen fell through the air, grinning maniacally. It would take him ten minutes to which the next ship half a mile away, but that was nothing compared to what he had done before.

"Hehehe..." Ryumen laughed quietly, before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. "HAHAHAH!"

**(Well, that was fun XD Ryumen is mysterious eh? Well, you'll find about how he managed to do that later. Sooo, Talon's old crew was called Reptile Legends, thats childish for a reason. It's to make people underestimate their strength. We've seen a bit more of Nail, Claw, and Tooth, and Talon is a bit less of the Talon we've seen now. He was the weakest member? Makes me tremble in fear of the power of the other three. Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Gouki: Shut the hell up!**

**Jenny: Under the sea.**

**Jenny: I don't expect you to trust me anyway.**

**Chapter 50 - Similiar Looks**

**Gouki: I knew something wasn't right!**

**Thats all, so till next time!**


	50. Similiar Looks

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D and Munia for the reviews! Of course i appreciate them. Allright, now im going leave mister Ryumen jumping through the air, and come back to Gouki. So, without further ado...)**

"What the hell are you doing here!" Gouki asked Jenny, nostrils flaring. "You dare show your face around me!"

"Wh-what do you mean." asked Jenny, stepping backwards slightly at the threatening look of Gouki.

"You know what I mean! You little traitor!" Gouki pointed Kazefuchi straight at Jenny's neck.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jenny said, raising her hands in surrender. "I have never even met you, so why the hell are you shouting at me."

"Shut the hell up! Don't try to hide it, I know who you are!" Gouki shouted, slicing his sword through the air at high speed. The force caused a slice of air fly towards Jenny, cutting her shoulder open and blood to splatter against the alleyway wall.

"Gouki!" Eden shrieked, jumping forwards, and trying to wrestle the sword out of his hands. Gouki merely swatted her away, and she hit the wall, shocked. At that moment, two fists hit Gouki straight in the face, throwing him backwards.

"What the hell is your problem!" Diego demanded, Hermy standing by his side. "How dare you do that to a Nakama; to a friend?"

Gouki shook his head, and looked at the fear in Eden's eyes. "My god... sorry... I really am." He looked to the floor, scuffing his foot on the ground.

"What was that about?" Diego asked.

"She..." Gouki pointed to Jenny, who was inspecting her shoulder. "She reminds me of someone... someone I knew long ago."

"Someone you knew?" Diego repeated. "From where?"

"Let's just say that I was betrayed by her, and I don't want to talk about it. I apologised, and that's enough, right?" Gouki said, sheathing his sword.

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine. But don't ever attack someone without positively identifying them again." Diego said, helping Eden up of the floor.

"Y-yeah... sorry..." Gouki sighed, running a hand through his hair. "By the way. I've learnt that the Zenkai have kidnapped Talon and Red. They are holding them somewhere... I don't know though."

"Under the sea." Jenny said.

"Under the... sea?" Gouki repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes. The Zenkai have separated bases positioned around the seas, and they are usually under the sea, as they aren't likely to get caught. And I know how to get there, because I've been there." Jenny explained.

"Good! So you can get us there!" Diego said, clapping his hands.

"It's not as easy as that. You would need a special reason, and I have none." Jenny said. "last time I was there, I had to announce a meeting."

"So what can we do?" Hermy asked, frowning slightly.

Jenny clicked her fingers. "If I pretend to take you prisoners, I can take you to the Leader's mansion. As I am a Leader, they should believe me-"

"WHAT!" Gouki roared, eyes widening. "You're a Leader? Why the hell are you going cooperating with a Leader?"

"Don't worry, she's alright. She wants to make this place better." Eden said, explaining for Jenny. "And we're going to help her to do just that."

Gouki glared at Jenny. "I still don't trust you and don't expect me trust you anytime."

"That's fine." Jenny said. "I didn't expect you to trust me anyway."

"Anyway..." Diego said, turning to Jenny. "You're idea might just work. But how would that let us get into Zenkai's base?"

"Because the Zenkai love investigating the strange and powerful. I can say that you are extraordinary in some way or fashion."

"All right, so that's that. Let's get going!" Diego announced, clapping his hands.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Red yelled in pain as the pendulum continued to cut through his stomach. Whatever Cole had done to him, it had worked. The pendulum swung every ten seconds, staying the same height, so it cut straight through Red's stomach. In the ten seconds between each swing, Red's skin seemed to stitch itself up, showing no trace that he had ever been cut.

It was torture, plain and simple. Red experienced the pain again and again. Suddenly, a clank was heard, and the pendulum stopped, before rising upwards into the roof. Red breathed a sigh of relief, which turned to a groan as something else extended from the ceiling. It was a slab roughly the size of the one Red was bound to, and covered in flaming torches. Red was sweating before the torches were even close to him.

The torches continued to go down until the flame licked at Red's skin, and went down more. The flames covered every inch of Red's body, who roared in pain as his skin blistered and broke, healed, and continued to process lightning fast. But the pain was still there, and Red closed his eyes, bearing out the pain.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The group walked along in silence. Jenny at the front, Eden and Gouki behind her, and Hermy and Diego behind them. Ropes were bound round the wrists of the group, apart from Jenny, who was leading them with the rope.

"Where is this mansion then?" Eden asked , an itch on her wrist which she was unable to scratch.

"It's in the upper district, right in the middle of it." Jenny responded.

"How did you manage to make this city float?" Hermy asked. "I mean, there is so much going on in this city, and everything is constructed by wood. It's bloody amazing architecture."

"Imagine the bottom of this city constructed like the bottom of a ship, except much larger. The mansion is constructed of wood as well, except it is made to look and feel like concrete." Jenny explained.

"Bloody amazing..." Hermy repeated with a shake of his head.

"Stop!" Jenny said as they passed some sort of dark alleyway.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"There is a shortcut here." Jenny reported. "It goes straight to a special gate designed by me to access the mansion easily. Come on."

'_This doesn't feel right...'_ Gouki thought as he walked through the alleyway. Jenny had now moved to the back, and after roughly ten minutes, Eden came to a stop.

"What is this?" she asked, staring at the dead end of the alleyway. Gouki looked to the sides, and realised there was nowhere to go.

He turned to Jenny angrily. "You bitch! I knew something wasn't right!"

Jenny looked apologetically at the group, before something covered her arm, making it look silver. "I'm sorry, but it's what I have been told to do..."

**(Oh. So Jenny isn't as nice as we all thought then. And what of the 'betrayal' from Gouki's past? Red's power as pretty much been revealed, although not completely. you'll understand later. Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Eden: Why didn't he dodge?**

**Hermy: What's he doing?**

**Jenny: Dodge it! Fight Me!**

**Chapter 51 - King and Queen**

**Jenny: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**oooh, things are heating up, eh? Till next time folks!**


	51. King and Queen

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon and L-R-D for your reviews! Allright, almost time for the fights, only a few more chapters left! A bit more of Gouki's past is in this chapter, Yay! On you trot!)**

"Why...?" Eden asked with sad eyes. "I truly thought you were trying to fight the Leaders."

Jenny remained silent, staring at the group.

"I'm disappointed in you. You managed to fool us all into believing." Diego said with a shake of his head. "Although, if you want to fight... then it's a fight you'll get." Diego formed his key ice mace.

Jenny ran forward, throwing her silver arm at Diego. However, Gouki sped in front of Diego, and blocked the arm with his sword. "Whatever happens..." he said, staring at Jenny. "Don't do anything!" He dropped his sword down, and Jenny went for another punch. This time Gouki didn't defend himself, and the punch hit him square in the chest. He was pushed back, but didn't fall down.

"Why didn't he dodge?" Eden asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Replied Diego. "But he said not to do anything, and we are going to respect his request."

Gouki stood up, to receive another punch, this time driving him through one of the stone walls. The bricks collapsed around him until he was covered in them. He pushed them off of him, and stood up, continually staring at Jenny. A trickle of blood slid down his forehead.

"Aren't you meant to dodge?" Jenny asked. "Or do you want to die?" Gouki didn't reply, annoying her. Jenny swung her fist again, hitting into Gouki's chest and throwing him through the opposite wall. "Dodge it! Fight me!"

Gouki stood up again, and threw Kazefuchi on the ground. He crossed his arms, and looked to Jenny with a bland expression.

"What's he doing?" Hermy asked with wide eyes, watching Gouki get beaten. "Why isn't he doing anything?"

"I have no idea. But again, we have to respect his wishes. We'll step in if he looks like he's about to die." Diego said, biting his lip.

Eden gasped as Jenny's fist smashed straight into Gouki's cheek, driving him to the ground. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Jenny questioned. She attack Gouki again, smashing his head through the concrete. "Fight back!" She grasped his face, and threw him sideways, so his back slammed into the wall. He lay on the floor, the wound on his forehead bigger now, so a crimson river was over the right side of his face.

He smiled, causing Jenny to be even more enraged. She grabbed his face, and slammed in onto the ground. Jenny repeated smashing his face into the ground, again and again. She stopped after ten times of smashing Gouki's face into the ground. His face was now completely crimson as his blood covered his face. Again, Gouki just smiled, and jenny got angrier and angrier. She started to kick Gouki around, as well as punching him with her silver arm.

Eden couldn't watch Gouki do this to himself, and jumped forward to try and get to Jenny. However, Hermy and Diego held her back by her arms. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"No." Diego said firmly. "He said not to interfere, and we are not going to interfere."

Completely ignoring him, Eden activated her devil fruit, so another Eden was formed. The clone ran forward, and kicked at Jenny, aiming for her chin. In an instant, Gouki was in front of Jenny, receiving the kick himself. He stood still, look angrily at Eden. "I said no!" he said angrily, nostrils flaring. Eden bit her lip, and called her clone back.

Jenny smashed her fist into the back of Gouki's head, again knocking him to the ground. He crawled to the wall, and slumped against it, facing Jenny, smiling again. Jenny clenched her fists in pure rage, and ran straight towards Gouki. Her fist hit him square in the face, throwing his head through the brick wall.

"Fight back Nightmare the Beast King!" She cried out.

"Aha!" Gouki was behind Jenny now, with his arms crossed.

"What..." jenny swung around, going to punch Gouki. Gouki ducked, and picked Kazefuchi from the ground. In an instant, he had it at Jenny's throat.

"Now I know..." he said, the smile vanished from his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The only people that know my nickname are the Ten Kings of the Gods. Not even the marines know my nickname."

Jenny eyes widened as she was found out.

"What are the Ten Kings of the Gods?" Eden asked, glad that Gouki had stopped letting himself be beaten up.

"The Ten Kings of the Gods is... was a special organization with ten very powerful people in it. Each person has a rank. Ten is the least powerful, while one is the most powerful." Gouki pulled his collar back, revealing the number three that he had shown Talon back when he was accused of being Haratoto. "I was the third most powerful of that organization. The Kings, or Queens if they are female, have a nickname relating to their powers of style of fighting. All nicknames have King or Queen in them. I am Nightmare the Beast King because of my fighting style when I am fighting seriously. Isn't that right, Dark Queen of Hearts, Rose?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jenny roared, before shaking her head. "I knew I couldn't hide away forever."

"Hide away?" Gouki said. "Why'd you hide away? Last time I saw you; you broke my heart and ignored me completely. You had no need to hide away."

"Oh, you don't know... you don't know Riosho..." Jenny said, shaking her head sadly.

"You better explain yourself... perfectly!" Gouki said, pulling some sort of weapon out of his pockets. They were like wireframe gloves, and when he slipped them on his fingers each finger had a small extremely sharp claw.

"I realise I betrayed you." Jenny said. "But that was for a reason." She looked anxiously at Hermy, Diego and Eden.

Gouki also looked at them, realising what Jenny wanted. "Guys, sorry, but you're going to have to go. Get to the Leader's Mansion and find where the Zenkai are."

**(So, that's that then. Jenny is actually The Dark Queen of Hearts from the Ten Kings! In which Gouki is part of. Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Gouki: What? Why?**

**?: It is time. (A certain user will know who this is :) and i do not mean YK)**

**Jenny: Wh-what? No!**

**Chapter 52 - The Death King**

**Talon: Oh, that is such a relief....**

**On that note, till next time! aNd thanks!**


	52. The Death King

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D and a special thanks to Newtilator, who let me use something of his, even though he may no tknow what it is. I'll let him figure it out. Anywho, let's get whos fighting who started, shall we?)**

"What!" Eden asked with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say!" Gouki said harshly, testing the structure of his special metal claws. "I want you to go! I don't want you caught up in what is likely to happen, so please, just obey my wishes."

Diego nodded. "I trust you, Gouki. Do what you need to do. Come on guys, we got some Leader's to surprise." He pulled a resistant Eden with him, with Hermy following close behind. Gouki took one last look at them, and turned back to Jenny.

"That's that then. So, what was that reason?" he asked.

"Well, back then, when me and you were together, just before that moment, I was approached by Reaper." Gouki drew a sharp breath at the memory of his sworn enemy and now Shichibukai.

"What? Why?" Gouki asked.

"For some reason, Reaper told me that he had my family hostage, and that if I broke up with you, he would release them. When I did, he told me that he had other things for me to do before he would release them. So, I basically became his errand girl. He has yet to realise my family." Jenny explained sighing.

"I see. So, you never hated me, you were just forced to?" Gouki asked relieved. "I'll let you in on a secret. That day, I was going to propose to you." Jenny gasped. "But I was completely broken after you shouted about me betraying you all that time ago. I through my ring away and I left the Ten Kings of the Gods."

"I never knew..." Jenny said, holding a hand against her mouth. "If I knew..."

"You would still break up with me." Gouki finished her sentence. "Your family was at risk. I understand."

Before Jenny could reply, a cold feeling crept through the alley.

"It is time."

All the wind was thrown out of Jenny's lungs as she was thrown backwards. The metal gleam of the scythe inches from her nose, and would have beheaded her had Gouki not acted quickly. She looked up from the ground and gasped.

"Reaper..." Gouki snarled, getting ready for a fight.

Reaper the Death King stood in front of Jenny and Gouki, looking at them with his empty sockets. His black robe billowed slightly, the ripped ends flickering back and worth. The constant grin of the teeth unnerved Gouki even now. Gouki's eyes looked up to the four marks etched over Reapers right eye.

"What are you doing here?" Gouki asked, eyeing Reaper carefully.

Reaper ignored Gouki, and faced Jenny. The awful clicking of his bones as he moved made Jenny bite her lip in terror. She hadn't actually met him this before, and she was scared stiff. "It's still on." Reaper said, jaw moving up and down like a puppets.

"W-what's still on?" Jenny asked, gulping on her haunches.

"I still own you." Reaper said. "I still have your family. Don't think I forgot about you Rose."

Jenny shook her head. "It's not Rose any more. It's Jenny."

"Why are you here!" Gouki repeated to Reaper, clenching his teeth.

In one swift movement, Reaper was behind Gouki. "I am here merely because I want to be. Don't get the wrong idea, I am not here to fight." Reaper regarded Gouki with disgust, which was impressive as he was a skeleton. "However much I would want to beat you."

"What? You want me to give you four more?" Gouki taunted, flicking his claws underneath Reaper's chin.

In reply, Reaper swiftly moved in front of Jenny, staring straight into her eyes, making her flinch. "I want you to kill Gouki."

Jenny drew in a sharp breath. "Wh-what? No! You've never asked me to kill anyone before. I can't kill him, I can't!"

"Are you denying me?" Reaper asked with a threatening voice. "Do you want to see your family again?" From his cloak, Reaper pulled out a small leather bound box, which caused Jenny to pale significantly.

In the box was a bloody finger, and from the special nail polish that her sister had, Jenny knew who's finger it is.

"So, I want you to kill Gouki." He repeated, tracing three bony fingers across Jenny's cheek, causing her to gulp.

"Wait wait!" Gouki said, dashing in front of Reaper with one clawed hand against Reaper's neck. "Why won't _you_ kill me?"

"Oh. I'm not expecting Rose to win, after all, she is the second to weakest of the Kings. Sometime in the future, I will kill you." With that Reaper walked quickly down the alleyway. Gouki immediately went to follow but was caught off guard by the fist crashing into his cheek. He coughed and got up from the ground, facing Jenny.

"I'm sorry, but I put my family's life before yours." Jenny said, looking sadly at Gouki. The silver of her arm spread up to cover all of her, making her look like a silver statue.

"I understand." Gouki said, nodding. He crouched down on all fours and looked to Jenny. "And I sense that we're both going to have to go all out."

Jenny nodded, and drew back a fist while Gouki prepared to jump.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOOXO**

Talon slowly opened his eyes, realising he had been rendered unconscious yet again. "God damnit!" he cursed, trying to get up, but finding he was bound down to a table. On further investigation, they were seastone binds. He realised it was the same table he had been strapped on for hours. A sudden click was heard, and Talon listened closely for it again but heard nothing. "How odd..." Talon thought, before another click was heard, and another, and soon hundreds of clicks were heard, causing Talon to wince at the repetitive sound.

"What the hell?" he looked to his binds, and saw the faint sunlight was lighting it up. Nothing was on the binds, and he looked to the floor, which seemed. "What is that?" talon asked himself, as the black mass climbed up the table legs, until it got to the bounds. In curiosity, Talon watched and saw the binds seemed to be disappearing under his eyes. In roughly ten seconds, Talon was free. As quickly as it started, the mass disappeared, leaving the floor bare.

Talon hesitantly stood up, confused. "Oh, that is such a relief..." he sighed happily, walking properly for the first time in a while. After a few test walks, he kicked the door open, and winced at the pure white corrider. '_Hang on Red. I'm coming for you'_

**(This was a fun chapter, and i personalliy likeed it. Talon has been freed by... what? Hahah, who knows. We've learnt more about Jenny and Gouki's past with Reaper, and now Jenny and Gouki are going to have to fight eachother. Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Doctor: Wha... **

**Red: What're you doing?**

**Red: You mean my curse, right?**

**Chapter 53 - Without Hope**

**Cole: What! Impossible! **

**On that note, till next time!)**


	53. Without Hope

**(Thanks to Francis Wolfang, RIOSHO, Munia, Dthehalfdragon, Newtilator, and L-R-D for your reviews! Thanks! Allright, one chapter after this, and then the fights start, yay! A bit more of who's fighting who in this chapter.)**

Talon walked down the bright white hallway, still wincing had the light interior, so different from the darkness he was used to. Every window he came upon, Talon glanced in, but didn't see his first mate anywhere. '_Come on Red, where are you?'_ Talon kept on walking, his boots clicking on the polished halls. He heard some other footsteps, and when he turned a corner, Talon was face to face with one of the doctor's, dressed in white garb.

"Wha..." the doctor asked, before being punched straight in the face by Talon. The doctor slid across the floor, splashing blood across the white corridor, making it look there was more blood than there actually was. He was completely out cold, and Talon walked past him, cracking his knuckles.

Talon was getting more and angrier as he looked into windows. He saw people being tested on with who knows what, and even saw dead bodies, left out in the open. Looking into another window, he saw one of the doctors's implanting some sort of chip into another person's arm. Talon accidently let his anger get the better of him, and he roared loud, transforming into his hybrid form, his shoulders brushing against the walls.

He ripped the door of its hinges and grabbed the very surprised doctor by the face, and proceeded to smash it into the wall multiple times. Very quickly, Talon freed the man, who thanked him fearfully and ran off down the corridor in search of the exit.

All of a sudden, a number of guards rushed down the corridor, guns pointed at Talon. They shot the guns, or as Talon saw, tranquilizer guns at his skin, but the pellets just bounced off. The guards looked slightly scared as Talon marched over to them, but they still shot at him. In an instant, Talon smacked his fist into the side of one of the guards, knocking him out cold. He grabbed another by the arm and swung him, knocking the other guards to the floor as well as breaking the poor guards' arms. Using both his feet he knocked two more guards out, and the last guard crawled back on his haunches.

"N-no! Pl-please, don't h-hurt me!" the guard begged, raising his arms in surrender. Talon ignored him and kicked him straight in the face, almost certainly breaking a number of teeth.

Talon roared again and started scraping his claws down the walls to show that he had been there. He looked into another room, and gasped as he saw Red on a table, a sword stuck through his stomach. "N-no..." Talon muttered, kicking the door of its hinges. Transforming back to human form, Talon hurried over to the motionless Red, and inspected him. "No!" Talon pulled the sword out from Red's stomach and shook him, knowing it was useless.

"What're you doing?" Red groggily said, groaning and opening his eyes. He gasped when he saw Talon. "Captain? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you what the hell you're doing not dead!" Talon asked, unbinding the binds holding Red to the table. .

"I have no idea..." Red said truthfully, shaking his head. "I was injected by some sort of serum, and now any and all injuries I have heal."

"That's right." Red and Talon turned to see Cole standing in the doorway, smiling. "I injected you with a very special serum. This was the only thing that could counter the effects of that substance spreading over you."

"Substance? Oh! You mean my curse right? I was wondering why I wasn't dead yet. But that means that the curse has been lifted." Red said. "I suppose I should thank you, although I can't forgive you for putting me in that torture!"

"torture?" Cole repeated. "No, it wasn't torture. It was just experiments."

"Experiments?" Red exclaimed loudly, standing up, but his legs gave way and he fell to the floor, scowling at Cole.

"You still can't use your legs?" Talon said with wide open eyes, worried.

"That's right, he can't use his legs." Cole stared at Red with wide eyes. "You're useless to me without your legs, and you're useless as a pirate. You won't be able to continue ever..." Cole regarded Red with an odd expression. Red was gritting his teeth, while Talon was unable to think, just shaking his head at the situation. "Unless... you want to die right here? I could let you go and let you live as a crippled man, or I could end the future suffering you will encounter. It's your choice, Daniel, live and give up your 'career' as a pirate, or die right here in front of your captain."

"You bastard!" Talon snarled, going to step forward, but stopped when Red told him not to. Red looked up from the floor with a sad expression.

"I think I'll die..."

"WHAT!" Talon roared in confusion, staring at Red.

"As I thought. Let's see if your powers can resist my own." Cole stepped forward, when Red raised one hand.

"I would like to die..." Red grinned. "If I was a coward for life." He clenched his fists and pressed his hands against the floor, pushing up.

"Silly choice..." Cole said, looking at Red's efforts. "Are you trying to pick yourself up? You can't! Your tendons in your legs are inactive; you will not be able to stand!"

"You know what?" Red asked, gritting his teeth in pain. "Fuck. Right. Off!" Red stood up, causing Cole to gasp.

"What! Impossible! You should be unable to stand, you should..."

"Talon." Red cut Cole off, and looked to Talon, who was smiling. "Go find that other fucker, I'll deal with this one. Let's give them the pain that they have put on to others."

"Sure thing!" Talon said, laughing now. "I hope you give this guy more than what he deserves." At that, Talon ran straight past the shocked Cole and into the corridor, laughing as he went. As he ran, he turned into hybrid form and roared as loud as he could, signifying to King that he was coming for him.

**(Yay, Red can stand again, i guess he was just phscologicaly unable to stand. Now we got Red vs Cole, along with Gouki vs Jenny. The rest of the fights shall be determined next chapter. Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Diego: Everyone prepared?**

**King: That I am, Vincent.**

**Chuck: Guess I drew the short stick.**

**Chapter 54 - In the Depths**

**Diego: This is SO wrong!**

**On that, till next time folks, and thanks again!**


	54. In the Depths

**(Allright! Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, L-R-D, Munia, Newtilator and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! All right, the final chapter before the fights, yay. This is just setting up the rest of the fights, and i am sure you've guessed who Talon is facing, but what about the others? So far we know Red vs Cole, and Gouki vs Jenny. Onwards and upwards!)**

Talon twisted and turned through the maze of corridors, going in no particular direction. Any and all doctors or guards he had come across, Talon had quickly dispatched them. He smashed through a door using his shoulder, knocking a hidden guard back in the process. Kicking him in the face, Talon continued on forward, looking for the one named King.

****

"Well, there it is." Diego said, stopping before the large mansion housing the three remaining leaders. "Everyone prepared?" he asked, turning to Eden and Hermy, who nodded. Eden was stretching her arms, while Hermy was holding a hand over his eye, but that was all he could see. "All right, let's get going!" Diego kicked the double doors open, and looked inside.

It was a hallway with three different paths, one going down the middle, and the other two going left and right respectively. "Well, this is obvious what we got to do." Diego said, pointing at the doors. "We gotta split up."

"But it's definitely a trap." Hermy said, Eden nodding along with him. "We should just go through one door."

"I know it's a trap." Diego replied. "But we're going to play by their game. And anyway, maybe one of the three allows us through, but the other two trap us. Which means at least one of us will get through. Okay, let's not waste any time, let's go!" Diego directed, standing in front of the middle door. "Just trust me, all right?" Hermy and Eden nodded.

****

Talon threw a guard against the wall, and head butted another in the face. He was in front of a well guarded area, so he assumed this was where King was. Another group of guards came up to him, shooting their tranquilizers, but it couldn't penetrate his scales. Quickly dispatching them, Talon ripped through the locked doors, and gasped at what he saw.

He was standing in a large globe room, completely surrounded by water. He could see various sea creatures outside the globe, swimming through the water. Some were small, while some were double the size of Talon. "We're underwater?" he said to himself, admiring the view of the water.

"Amazing, is it not?"

Talon slowly turned to king, who was wearing his jacket undone. "So, because you're not generic, you must be King."

"That I am, Vincent." King said, before pointing at the glass globe. "We are completely surrounded by seawater, as we are far under the city of Kakikata. The creatures aren't attacking because of the special glass we designed, which is seastone laced."

"That's all well and good." Talon said. "But I'm not here for the pleasantries."

"So, what ARE you here for?" King asked, knowing exactly why Talon was here.

"I'm here to one: get revenge for you imprisoning me and torturing Red, and two: to stop your experiments on these people."

"They aren't experiments, they are research. But now you know the under works of our organization, I am going to have to dispose of you. I'll just tell them that you attacked me so much; I was forced to kill you. Which isn't too far from the truth."

"So's there's not a chance of a peaceful talk then?" Talon asked sarcastically.

"Not a chance." King replied, taking off his jacket completely and throwing it behind him. He also loosened his tie and took his watch off.

****

Hermy walked through the door, and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of warehouse, filled with multitudes of materials. There was wood, metal and foam; there were even some blocks of seastone.

"So, I get the child?" a man said, walking from the shadows. He had pin straight dirt blonde hair which covered both his eyes, making him seem blind. The man was wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black trousers and polished black shoes. On each wrist he had two white bands. "Guess I drew the short stick."

"Who are you?" Hermy asked, eyeing up the man. He was tall and muscled, towering over Hermy.

"My name is Chuck Steele, and you?" Chuck said, smiling under his hair.

"Hermy." Hermy replied.

"So, Hermy, remember my name when you are about to die." Chuck said, placing a hand on a wooden crate.

****

Walking through the door, Eden found that the room she walked into was quite empty. One side was filled with cavern like rocks, while the other half was filled with a deep pool of water. When she looked back to the door, she found it blended in with the cavern-like walls.

"I get you, do I?" Eden looked to see none other than Ian Steele walking from the water, his hair and clothes sopping wet. "I was hoping for the kid, but then, I'm sure you're weaker."

"We'll see about that!" Eden said, creating three clones, so four Eden's stood in front of Ian. "You're one hell of a bastard, you know that, right?

****

"Holy mother fucker!" Diego cursed as he entered the door, covering his nose. The smell was rancid and rotten. Diego looked up to see multiple dead bodies hanging from the roof, and more bodies lining the walls. "What the fuck!" he threw up slightly in his mouth and walked forward. Diego saw teeth marks in the skin of a lot of the bodies. He slipped slightly, and realised he was walking on a layer of blood. "This is SO wrong!"

_Clack, Clack, Clack._

"What? Who's there?" Diego asked, swirling around 360 degrees, but when he was back in his first position he jumped as an old man was stood in front of him. He had bushy eyebrows and a long beard, both which were white. The old man was bald and had liver spots covering his skin. He wore a simple green robe covering the whole of his body, and from what Diego could see he had bare feet. In the man's hand was some sort of staff, which he used as a walking stick.

"Good morning." The man said grinning, showing bloodied teeth. "My name is Jyuka. Let's see how you fare."

**(Woo! This was a funky chapter. There we go, the fights have been established. Hermy vs Chuck. Eden vs Ian. Diego vs Jyuka. Talon vs King. Red vs Cole, and finnaly, Gouki vs Jenny. *Looks to the next chapter* Man, i am one twisted individual. Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Chuck: A Punch-up?**

**Hermy: Bring it, sucker.**

**Chuck: How dare you... how could you!**

**Chapter 55 - Steel vs Steele**

**Hermy: I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE THIS WAY!**

**On that, I leave you! Thanks again!**


	55. Steel vs Steele

(**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Cocoasit, Dthehalfdragon and L-R-D for your reviews! THANKS TO YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, I have reached the 300 review marks, and that's all down to you, so thank you so much. Allright, and on that we start the first fight, Hermy vs Chuck. Yay, so, on you read!)**

"This is a very... unusual setting." Hermy commented, looking around at the various materials, from rope to hard metal. "It's almost like a warehouse."

"Well, that's because it favours me better." said Chuck, smiling. "Although, I won't need to use it."

Hermy raised an eyebrow. "So what, you are fighting then? Good, I've been itching for a good punch-up."

"A punch-up?" repeated Chuck. "This is not a punch-up boy; this is a fight to the death." At that, Chuck ran forward and kicked Hermy straight in the chest, throwing him straight into a pile of wooden crates, which smashed under the weight of Hermy. "You are a lot heavier than normal boys."

Hermy picked himself up from the crates, and clenched his fist. "That's because I am not a normal boy. I'm a cyborg!"

Chuck's eyes widened. "A cyborg? How very much interesting. But it also means you are definitely going to fail this fight." Chuck ran forward again and threw a punch, which Hermy blocked with his arm, hopping backwards at the same time. "AND you have one arm? Tut tut tut, you're not doing very well for yourself boy."

"Fuck off." Hermy said, blocking multiple punches from Chuck, trying to find an opening. Chuck kicked at Hermy's leg's causing Hermy to jump and Chuck used this to catch Hermy by the leg and swing him. Hermy was thrown backwards and slammed into a metal slab, creating a good sized dents. "Ow. That actually hurt!"

"That hurt? You haven't seen anything yet, boy." Chuck said, running at Hermy and slamming his foot into the side of his head, creating a bigger dent. "Did that one hurt? What about this?" Bringing his hand back, Chuck threw it forward, actually creating a hole in the metal with Hermy's head. He threw his head back and laughed. "Guess I got the weak one. Oh well, I'll have fun smashing you to a pulp."

"Bring it, sucker." Hermy said, stepping up and smashing a pipe straight across Chuck's skull, driving him back. "What? That was enough force to topple a full grown adult!"

"What sort of adult's have you been in contact with?" Chuck said, smashing a fist on the top of Hermy's head, driving him downwards. He followed up with a knee to the face, knocking Hermy to the ground. "You know, as you're going to die anyway, I'll show you a very special treat."

Hermy groaned slightly as Chuck placed a hand on the pole, and the metal spread up his arm and shoulder, before covering his whole body. "What the..." Hermy muttered, before a metal hand grasped his face, and squeezed. He yelled in pain as the constructs of metal around his face pressed down onto the muscle underneath, the steel of his body actually starting to crumple under the pressure. Blood seeped from a crack under his eye, and another crack appeared under his lip.

Using his peripheral vision, Hermy saw a sword laying on the floor next to a lot of other weapons. He picked it up and sliced at Chuck. It just went through Chuck's shirt, but broke against the iron skin. Chuck let go of Hermy's face and let him stand up. "A sword can't beat my fruit, boy."

"A devil fruit. I guessed." Hermy said, wiping blood of his face for the first time since he was transformed.

"Not ANY devil fruit, the Koru Koru No Mi. I can absorb any solid substance I touch." Chuck demonstrated this by touching another wooden crate, which turned him completely wood. "From wood to..." this time, Chuck placed a hand on Hermy's face, getting covered in steel. "To steel and-" He was cut off as Hermy head butted him in the face, causing blood to spurt from Chuck's nose. "You bastard! How dare you... how could you!"

"Simple. You were steel, and I am steel. They are two equal strengths and it would be just like a normal fist fight. You wanna make it fair and stay steel, or just use dirty tactics?"

In reply, Chuck smashed a fist into Hermy's cheek, actually ripping the metal of his jaw and cheek, from the cracks under his eye and lips. In stung like a bitch, and this Hermy yelled in pain as the raw muscle was exposed to the air. With one swift punch to the face, the muscle split open and caused blood to splash against the wooden floor. "ARGH!" He screamed as Chuck scraped metal fingernails across the muscle.

"AHAHAHA! You see, you're like a Mushi. Metal exterior but flesh and muscle inside." Chuck said, slamming the iron pole into Hermy's chest causing him to gasp for air. "Any just like a Mushi, you shell can be crushed." He drove the iron pole onto Hermy's stomach this time and it actually went through the metal and into his stomach. Blood spurted from Hermy's mouth an his eyes half rolled to the back of his head. "A Cyborg? Don't make me laugh. The only cyborg in the seas worth anything is the infamous Franky, but even HE has weaknesses. Cyborg's are weaklings wanting upgrades-" he grunted as he was kicked in hard in the knee, breaking the bone in two.

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE THIS WAY!" Hermy screamed pulling the iron pole from his stomach with a grunt and smashing against Chuck's other knee, again breaking it. "You think I wanted to be a cyborg? Sure, it has its good points, but it is also bad! I can't live a normal life; I can't grow from this body. I will forever remain a god damn 12-year old on the outside! My brother will grow up and die an old man, but I will still be a child!" Hermy picked up the metal pole and slammed it against Chuck's arm; the pain filled Chuck's arm, for the third time breaking a bone. It was Chuck's turn to scream as his legs and one arm had been broken in a few seconds.

"You WANT a fight to the death, huh?" Hermy asked, fuming and ignoring the blood running down his cheek. He slammed the pole against Chuck's jaw, breaking it completely. "You WANT to kill me? Well guess what you son of a bitch; you're not going to get that chance!" In pure rage, Hermy stomped on Chuck's chest repeatedly, breaking his ribs. Chuck started to gasp for air as one of the ribs punctured his lungs and another scraped against the membrane.

"Pl-ple...ase..." Chuck managed to make out, holding his chest with his unbroken arm. "D-do..n't do i-it..."

"Bit too late for that." Hermy said, standing sideways and holding his palm out towards Chuck's neck. "As I said, being a cyborg has its good points. And one of those good points is the fact I can pretty much equip myself with anything I please."

"N-no...!" Chuck stuttered, coughing up blood, which filled his lungs and when down his useless jaw .

Hermy's hand lit up and five beams of red shot from his fingertips and met in the middle of his palm. In a sudden movement, it burst forth, straight through Chuck's entire neck and essentially beheading him.

Falling to his knees, Hermy let his arm hand limply on his side. His face hurt like no other, and he felt a terrible pulsing in his head. '_Shit... that was the first time I've done that. Not to self, learn to sustain these beams'_. With that, Hermy fell face down onto the floor, letting his blood flow against the floor.

**(Ooh aah, that was slightly emotional and bloody. Yes, i completed a chapter worth of a fight. Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Edens: Don't play games with me! **

**Ian: You think I'm finished?**

**Eden: What the hell... is that a devil fruit?**

**Chapter 56 - Impossible Fruit**

**Ian: So, you have no chance!**

**THANKS AGAIN, YOU'RE AWESOME. Till next time folks!**


	56. Impossible Fruit

**(Thanks to *deep breath* RIOSHO, hackbar, 4kids, army, Someone who really cares, beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, Thepirateprophet44, L-R-D, Munia, and finnaly Francis Wolfang for your reviews! I appreciate em. All right, now for the seoncd fight, Eden vs Ian. Read ON!)**

"One hell of a bastard? Oh, please." Ian said, rolling his eyes. "Please inform me why I am a bastard. I'm pretty sure my parents were married when they had me."

"Don't play games with me!" The Eden's all exclaimed.

"I'll do whatever I want. You have no control over me" Ian replied, checking his fingernails.

"We'll see about that." Eden narrowed her eyes, and produced another clone, so she and her four clones stood side by side. She faced them. "All right, to make this easy for me to direct, I'm gonna give you all names, and as such your reply by those names, okay?"

"Sure!" the clones replied.

"All right. From right to left, Amber, Chelsea, Harriet, and Jill."

"Jill?" Jill moaned. "Why do I get the crap name? Why do the others get reasonable names!"

"Aww, shut the hell up." Amber said, nudging Jill playfully, before both ran towards Ian and jumped. In perfect time, the two landed there kicks on Ian, who caught both feet with his hands. Amber swung her other leg around to Ian's head, but Ian ducked so Amber's leg collided with Jill, knocking her back. Chelsea jumped up behind Ian and grabbed him around the neck so both her thin arms were around the neck. Amber tried to give a high kick to Ian's head, but he ducked downwards so Amber hit Chelsea. "Damn! Stop getting in my way!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE IN OUR WAY!" Chelsea and Jill shouted, knocking their fists on Amber's head. Chelsea and Jill then both performed sweep kicks, causing Ian to jump. Harriet popped out from nowhere and kicked Ian in the chest, throwing him backwards into the cave wall. "Hell yeah!" Jill, Chelsea and Harriet performed high fives as Amber got up from the floor.

"Bastards..." Amber muttered, rubbing her head.

"You think I'm finished?" Ian asked from behind Jill and Chelsea. Before they could react, Ian grabbed their heads and drove them together making a horrible cracking sound. Harriet went to uppercut Ian but he caught her arm and threw her over his shoulder, following up with a stomp on her arm. He ducked yet another kick by Amber and grabbed her leg. He flung her other his shoulder so she landed onto Harriet. Ian was stopped by a punch in the face as Eden stepped forward, before jumping up with both her knees on Ian's face. She fell downwards and as her back hit the floor, the force of her knees hit into Ian's face, causing him to groggily stumble backwards. Eden bent back on her legs, and just before Ian got control of himself, Eden's foot collided with his chin, again knocking him backwards. She ran at Ian high speed and speared him so the two fell to the floor.

Eden was thrown backwards as Ian got up, massaging his chin. "All right I am going to finish this quickly." Ian said. Eden watched in amazement as Ian's body moved and distorted under her gaze. His nose extended and sharpened, until it was around the length of his middle finger. Ian's skin turned greyish with murky yellow bands all around his body. His feet and skin became webbed as a long fin developed from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back.

"What the hell... is that a devil fruit?" Eden asked, staring at the transformed Ian.

"Why yes, yes it is." Ian said, grinning and showing sharp teeth. "I have eaten the Sakho Sakho No Mi. It is a zoan type and allows me to become and alter my shape to that of a Sail Fish, the fastest fish alive." With that, Ian jumped up with his long legs and back flipped straight into the water.

"Is he MAD!" Amber asked, picking herself up from Harriet.

"He's a devil fruit user, and he went into water?" Harriet questioned, looking to the others.

"Yep, CRAZY!" Jill and Chelsea said together.

"Mind you, it could just be pure water." Amber said.

"Yes, but he was in the sea back before we came here. So that must mean... but that's impossible..." Eden said, musing. All of a sudden, slimy hands grasped around her neck and plunged her deep into the water.

"FUCK!" Amber yelled, staring into the murky depths.

"Is she okay?" Harriet asked, tugging at her ponytail.

"What the hell do you think!" Chelsea slapped Harriet in the back of the head just as Eden was thrown out of the water. Her head bounced of the stone wall and started to bleed. Eden slumped to the floor, unconscious. Chelsea ran over to her and checked her pulse. "Don't worry, she's alive."

"No shit!" Jill replied. "We'd also be dead if she die-" she stopped as something slashed against her shoulder, splitting the skin apart and causing blood to spit across the floor and wall. She fell to her knees just as her other shoulder was cut open.

"What?" Harriet questioned, turning to find Ian standing by the water. "How... how is that possible!"

"Haha!" Ian laughed, shaking his head. "My devil fruit was specially developed by the Zenkai for me. It allows me to operate in water, I have NO weakness. AND as it is a sailfish, I can go to speeds of 68 mph, as the sail fish is the fastest fish in the seas." At that, Ian shot forward and slammed a palm into Harriet's face, throwing her into the cave wall. "And because I am in hybrid form, my strength is doubled from what it usually would be." Ian jumped at Amber, smashing a foot into her cheek knocking her out. "So, you have no chance!" He jumped at Chelsea, who quickly thought of something. She ducked under his arm and as he turned drove his head into her shoulder. As he came up stunned, she took the opportunity to land a stiff kick on his head, causing him to fall to the floor. As he went to crouching position, she ran at him and punted him in the skull, causing him to flip onto his back, breathing hard and holding his head.

"Okay... I wouldn't usually do this..." Chelsea lent down and pulled the knife that Eden usually carried from her ankle strap. She pointed it at Ian, who groaned. "You look like a fish, so your basically an ingredient. Mind you, Eden wouldn't agree, but oh well, she is unconscious right now!" Just as Ian stood up, Chelsea used all her strength to plunge the knife straight into his belly, causing him to cough up blood. "Would you like to be diced, sliced, or just plain mutilated?" Chelsea asked, swinging her knife round her finger.

"How about NONE OF THE ABOVE!" Ian yelled, lunging for Chelsea. He was knocked off his feet as Eden drop kicked him in the face, throwing him to the floor. Before she could do anything Chelsea ran to Ian and lifted the knife.

"NO!" Eden yelled, reaching for Chelsea, but it was too late. The knife plunged into Ian's skull, killing him instantly. "You..." Eden whispered, wincing at Ian as blood spurted from his head. Without waiting, Eden deactivated her fruit, and gasped as the injuries came into one. She kneeled down and clutched her bleeding head. "I am not like that..." Eden muttered, stars fluttering in her eyes. "I am NOT a killer..." her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor.

**(Ouch, bad ending for Ian. But why are Eden's clones different from how she feels personally? I let you ponder on that. Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Jyuka: Correct**

**Diego: What'd you say!**

**Jyuka: The difference between you and I**

**Chapter 57 - Dinner**

**?: Kaff kaff kaff! (Guess who, certain user!)**

**Thanks again, and till next time!)**


	57. Dinner

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, D-thehalfdragon, L-R-D, Munia, and Newtilator for your reviews. Sorry for not replying to your reviews, but I AM reading em. I've just had a lot on my hands. Anywho, now for Diego's fight, on you read!)**

"Why. The fuck. Is this room filled with bodies!" Diego asked Jyuka as he stared around the bloody scenery. Jyuka raised a finger to shush Diego.

"Not bodies. But, meals." Jyuka grinned and lent down, digging his dirty and jagged fingernails into a bodies eye socket, and pulling the eye out.

Diego winced and gasped as Jyuka popped the eyeball into his mouth, and chewed on it as if it was a gumball. "What the hell, man? You fuckin' disgust me. Whatever, let's end this quickly, yeah?" Diego ran forward, but immediately was slammed in the stomach by the staff that Jyuka held. He was thrown backwards and rolled on the floor. He coughed, blood spitting from his mouth. Diego groaned and looked to Jyuka. "I'm guessing seastone, am I right?"

"Correct." Jyuka said, using the staff as a walking stick again. Diego got up and formed his signature ice mace, and swung it down towards Jyuka. Jyuka just smashed through it with the staff but Diego formed it again and swung sideways. Jyuka ducked and hit Diego in the ankles, throwing him to the ground. Diego rolled backwards and threw an ice spear at Jyuka, but he just swiped it out of the air.

"You bastard!" Diego spread his arms out and a thick layer of ice covered his fists. He walked forward and punched at Jyuka, but again Jyuka blocked it with his staff. Diego used his other fist to try and hit Jyuka; again Jyuka blocked it, before smashing the staff into Diego stomach, causing him to cough up more blood. He raised his fist at Jyuka and three ice shards shot from his fists aiming straight for Jyuka's head. Jyuka just knocked them from the air and slowly walked towards Diego. "Fine, if ice won't work..."

Diego jumped forward trying to land a punch, and hit into Jyuka's staff. He cried out in pain as his knuckles met the seastone and tried to kick, but Jyuka hooked the staff under his knee, spun around and threw Diego away from him.

"Do you realise what your problem is?" Jyuka asked, pointing his staff at Diego, who was bleeding from the mouth.

"Please. Enlighten me." Diego replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You rely too much on your devil fruit. The moment you cannot use it is the moment you lose. As proved just a moment ago. You have no combat ability beyond you fruit. You are weak, most likely the weakest in the silly pirate crew."

"You!" Deigo sprung forward, but was wacked in the side of the face by Jyuka.

"Also you can't handle your anger. A small bit of challenging and you're off like a rocket. Again, weak."

"What'd you say!" Diego challenged, swiping two hands through his hair.

"You're not listening to me, BOY!" Jyuka roared, getting up close and personal with Diego. After a few seconds he turned around and raised his hand. "This isn't worth my time. I'll let these deal with you." A black mist formed around Jyuka's outstretched hand, and tendrils shot out in every direction, surrounding the various bodies on the floors, walls and ceiling.

"The hell..." Diego muttered as the bodies started to move, detaching themselves from the ropes which kept on the ceiling or just standing up. Whatever the condition, all the bodies lined up in an ordilary fashion.

"Feast." Jyuka said, watching as the bodies surrounded Diego.

"All right, you ain't got seastone, have you!" Diego exclaimed to the bodies, forming his ice mace and smashing it against the bodies' heads. He ducked under the grasping arms and formed a spear, swiping underneath the legs knocking alot to the ground. He crouched down and placed his hands against the floor. "_Ice Maze"_ Ice walls popped up from the floor, surrounding the bodies in corridors of ice. "And now, this is gonna be easy." Diego muttered, as he turned to ice and went into one of the walls.

The bodies were taken down slowly, one by one as Diego picked them off. He tried to cut off their limbs so they couldn't move, and after roughly fifteen minutes he had managed to take them all down, but the constant use of his fruit caused him to pant hard, his energy exerted. He pointed at Jyuka. "What was that? You have your own devil fruit?"

"Of course." Jyuka said, looking at Diego with a raised eyebrow. "I have eaten a devil fruit which I do not know the name of. I only know it's power. I only use it against weaklings like you, because you are not worth the effort. You see, I, unlike you, can fight without my devil fruit. And now..."

Diego was unable to move as Jyuka's staff slammed down onto his head, causing lights to flicker in his eyes. He groaned as blood seeped down his head. Again, Jyuka slammed the staff down, almost knocking him unconscious. Diego heard a nasty crack and breathed hard, not moving. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jyuka raising his staff yet again. "The difference between you and I. Is that fact that you are weak, and I am strong." Jyuka said, before bringing the staff down hard. However, before it could hit Diego, it flew from his grasp. "What..."

Jyuka looked felt something moving on the ground, and looked down to see a black mass swarming around the floor. "What is this?" Jyuka gingerly picked something from the mass up, and inspected it. It looked like a cockroach, only pitch black. He stared at it for a moment, before the thing bit him. Jyuka cried out in pain, dropped his staff and stumbled backwards. He tripped on the staff and fell onto the floor, on top of the mass. Slowly, the mass covered him as he screamed in pain.

Diego wanted to cover his ears, but he just couldn't. The screams of the old man spread through the room, until they suddenly stopped, as if a switch had been clicked. He watched as the mass slowly disappeared, and gasped internally. Where Jyuka was, was now a blood stained skeleton, it's jaw open in a deathly grin. Everything apart from the skeleton and staff was gone, the flesh, the muscle, even the clothes had been eaten. Diego heard a tutting and moved his eyes slightly to see a black figure standing over him, but then Diego lost consciousness because of the blood loss.

"Out of the three I've seen, you are the only one who lost..." the figure said before throwing it's head back and laughing, which sounded like a bad cough. "Kaff kaff kaff!" Following this, the figure picked Diego up and threw him over his shoulder. "And now, to witness the fun fights!"

**(So, Diego actually lost his fight to be saved by... who? Sorry, but no next time because i wanna keep it a secret mostly XD It is going to be Red's fight with Cole though. Thanks and till next time!**


	58. Invincible

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Munia, Newtilator, beyond-the-oaks, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! All right, time for the mainer fighters, starting of in the blue corner, mr. Cole! And in the red corner... Red... yeah... anywho, read on!)**

"Oh, so you stood up." Cole said, still slightly shocked that Red has achieved the miraculous feat. "Big deal. You are a swordsman without your swords, so you are useless!"

"Am I?" Red questioned, looking around the room for any possible weapons.

"Yes!" Cole exclaimed running forward to throw a punch. Red ducked under and hopped backwards towards the wall and looked around again. Cole ran forward for a second time, but Red picked up a steel tray from a shelf unit and blocked the punch from Cole. The steel tray bent inward, rendering it pretty much useless.

"Fuck..." Red cursed, before getting punched straight in the jaw. He yelped in pain and was picked up by his collar. Cole stared him straight in the eyes.

"I may have made you more powerful that you were before, but I am sure I can find a weakness to it. After all, I DID create it!" Cole said, pushing into the wall. He ripped open his shirt to reveal two scalpels, which he quickly drew. "So, let's start with a simple cut line, shall we?" Cole sliced with a scalpel, cutting Red's arm. Even as Red howled in pain, the cut sealed up and looked as good as new.

Cole smiled and attacked with his scalpels in a controlled frenzy. Red tried to dodge by weaving, ducking and jumping, but he was still cut in places. He could still feel the pain, even though the wounds healed. Cole lunged forward and impaled the scalpel into Red's side, hitting the lung.

He doubled over, clutching his side in pain and wheezing. A few seconds passed and Red got up from his position, still holding his side but not wheezing.

"So, internal organs also heal." Cole commented, before dropping the scalpels onto the floor. "This is going to be difficult. Let's see if you can handle this." Red raised an eyebrow as some sort of golden gas drifted from Cole's palm, covering the area where he was. Cole hopped backwards, and in five seconds the gas igniting, creating an almighty explosion which rocked the walls and caused Red to fly back against the wall, cracking it and hitting the back of his skull.

Cole looked on as the smoke cleared, and saw Red laying in the wreckage of the wall, he clothes and skin burnt and singed, and his right arm was even twisted 180 degrees, causing the bone to stick out from the elbow. Red groaned and sat up, the burns on his face healing. He looked to his arm, and without thinking snapped it in place, letting the bone fuse to make it normal again. "Guess I can survive explosions." Red said, grinning. "This serum you injected me with is very useful, although what sort of devil fruit is yours?"

"My devil fruit?" Cole repeated. "I have eaten a very rare one which enables me to control and produce gas. However, it is not a logia as I cannot become gas itself. I can make the gas react with oxygen, as you have just seen, to make an explosive substance. But I can create any sort of gas known, and unknown, to man. For example the knockout gas I have been using on you with my research."

"You're sick, you know that?" Red asked with a shake of his head. "You say you're 'researching' but all you're doing is testing unknown things on people that didn't deserve it."

"Well, someone has to be tested on, to get the full effect with humans." Cole replied.

"Why not do it on yourself? As you're so dedicated to your research, risk your OWN body, not other peoples."

"But why in god's good name would I hurt myself?"

"You selfish son of a..." Red sneered, staring daggers at Cole, before rolling to the side, picking up the scalpels that Cole had previously dropped.

"You can use scalpels?" Cole asked with an eyebrow raised. "They are nothing like swords, they require precision, and you have none of that."

"They can't be too different..." Red said, testing the weight of the scalpels, before lunging forward. Cole hopped back but Red continued to push his way forward. Extending a hand, Cole went to emit some sort of gas, but Red used the opportunity to slash as his hand, cutting one of Cole's fingers off. Cole gasped in pain as crimson splattered the floor.

"See, don't like pain now, do ya?"

In reply Cole pointed his good hand at Red, and the golden gas swirled around Red's arm. Five seconds passed, which felt like minutes to the horrified Red. Then BOOM! Red arms was ripped from it's socket and thrown across the room while he had a large hole in his shoulder where the flesh had ripped off. Red screamed in pain, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back. Cole watched as Red crawled over to his arm and picked it up. "Try it!" he called out. "I wonder if that'll work?"

Red gingerly placed his burnt arm against his shoulder, and immediately the flesh started to weave and spin around the muscle, forming a brand new layer of skin, muscle and reconnecting his arm. "Now, I really going to have to thank you!" he said, testing his fingers as the cuts covering them healed up. '_Wait! I think I know how to beat him...' _he thought, looking around and spotting some glass jars

"Now I think about it, it may have been a bad choice. But it was the only choice to keep you from dying."

"You wanted me alive, what for?" asked Red.

"None of your damn business!" Cole growled, raising his good hand, but Red was straight upon him, punching him in the jaw. Cole stumbled back, but raised both hands, emitting the golden gas. Before it could spread, Red leapt over to the glass jars, picked two of them up and hopped towards Cole. Cole watched in fear as Red shoved a glass jar on each hand, trapping the gas. "Oh, you didn't..."

"I did..." Red said grimly, jumping backwards and counting down the seconds.

The gas exploded, shattering the glass and taking both of Cole's arms from the elbows. He screamed in pure pain, falling to his knees, his face lacerated from the glass and his upper arms were charred and useless. "Y-you... you b—bastard..."

"You shouldn't have made me be able to heal, you would have beaten me otherwise. OR you could of tried to use your knockout gas, I'm sure that would of worked." Red commented, running forward and booting Cole in the face so he laid face up the ground, blood flowing from his shoulder sockets, his skin already becoming pale. Red leant down and picked up both scalpels again. "You chose the wrong career..." Red slowly felt a finger across the scalpels blade, and suddenly threw it. It impaled straight in Cole's neck, cutting straight into a vein. Cole coughed up blood and tried to say something, but all that came out was gurgles.

Red threw the other scalpel, which burst Cole's right eye. Cole made a screaming sound as the scalpel didn't go into his brain, just his eye. "Oh... it didn't work quite like a wanted too..." Red raised his foot, and looked on as Cole's good eye widened. He brought his foot down, the scalpel going straight into Cole's brain, killing him instantly. Red turned away to the door, and openened it with one last look at Cole. "Sorry... but I need to find Talon. With that, Red ran out into the hallway leaving Cole's corpse on the ground.

"Kaff Kaff Kaff..." the mysterious man laughed as he watched Red run from the room from the corner. The man had Diego slung over his shoulders, and Eden and Hermy under his arms. He moved on towards the glass dome where Talon was fighting King.

**(Phooeh, that was fun. Red's pretty narly, ain't he? And this man, this wierd, mysterious man with the wierd power. Next time is the one, the only, Gouki vs Jenny. Thanks again and till next time!)**


	59. Friendly Rivals

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Francis Wolfang, Muniua, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Dthehalfdragon. All right! Time for the penultimate fight in Gouki vs Jenny, and is the longest fight chapter i have written. It is literally ten percent talking and 90 percent fighting. So, on to read!)**

Gouki smashed straight into the wall, gasping as his back hit the wood/concrete mixture. Jenny stood in front of him with her body covered in metal, shining in the sunlight. Jenny went to throw another punch, but Gouki ducked under and went to slash at the back of her kneecaps with his claws. The claws just bounced off, unable to penetrate her skin.

"So, you still got that devil fruit then?" Gouki asked, hopping back on all fours.

"You can't get rid of devil fruits, you know that." Jenny replied, punching Gouki in the chest, and following up with a knee to the gut. As she was about to kick him, he jumped up to the wall and scaled it using his claws. When he got to the top, he faced jenny whose head was craned towards him. '_Hurricane'_ Gouki muttered, swinging his claws at high speeds. Slices of air sped towards Jenny, completely demolishing the alleyway, covering Jenny under a layer of rubble. Jenny just stood up, knocking the rubble of the way.

She raised her hands, and the metal formed to make claws just like Gouki's, and she followed him up the still standing wall. Just as she got up, Gouki sped far back and ran forward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he kicked off each rooftop to the next, passing chimneys and the triangular structure's of the roofs. On the last building before the wall, he kicked off with his right foot, kicking Jenny in the stomach with his left.

Due to the pure speed and power behind the kick, Jenny was thrown backwards, smashing through ten buildings easily, her weight contributing to the power from Gouki's kick. Her back slammed against the large wooden door which headed into the lower district. Jenny slumped down to the floor, holding her stomach in pain. Gouki sped towards Jenny, passing barrels and crates and jumping over houses when needed. As he went, he swung his hands around wildly so blades of wind cut up everything in front of him.

Jenny's back arched as the blade of wind hit her, cutting all around her and into the thick wood of the door. She wasn't hurt though, just winded. But before she could gain her breath, Gouki slammed his palm straight into her face, breaking the huge doors open straight of their hinges. Scared citizens from their windows watched as the doors teetered, before falling through the air, crushing a number of small cabins in the lower district. All of the cannibals eyes turned toward the commotion, and realised they were free. Like bees, they swarmed out of the door straight past Jenny and Gouki into the middle district.

"No!" Jenny shouted. "What are you doing? Letting them into here, everyone will die!"

"You put this upon yourself!" Gouki shouted back, as a sudden gust of wind blew through the city, making everything deathly silent.

"no... oh no..." Jenny muttered, her eyes showing great fear.

"What? What is it!" Gouki demanded, grabbing her around the neck.

"The silence can only mean one thing...I didn't realise it was so close..." Jenny muttered, staring up into the sky.

"What does it mean, what's so clo-" Gouki was interrupted by a large flash of lightning, which created a large hole a few metres away from where he was standing. Another flash of lightning hit as the sky suddenly became dark. Gouki looked up as rain started to fall in buckets, instantly soaking him and Jenny. Each flash of lightning caused shadows across Gouki's face, making him seem demented.

"The Denkou Misairu's." Jenny gasped, her hair sticking to her face. Thunder now rumbled through the sky, making it hard to hear voices. Gouki and Jenny gasped as the whole city tilted underneath the waves and started to rock and roll.

"What is this!" Gouki shouted over the sound of the thunder and wind, which was picking up and actually causing debris to fly through the air.

"It's a rare event, happening every one hundred years!" Jenny yelled back. "I can't believe it's happening now... the whole city will be destroyed... hundreds will die..." she shook her head, her tears intermingling with the rain.

"So we have to get off then! Grab my hand!" Gouki offered his hand, his trench coat whipping around his back, the collar swinging back to reveal his number 4. Jenny, to Gouki's surprise, slapped his hand away. "What?"

"We still got to fight! Otherwise Reaper will KILL my family! And most likely me too! I have to win..."

"You want to fight NOW? When the whole damn city's falling apart as we speak?" Gouki asked, as a lightning strike hit almost where he was, causing him to jump back. He watched as a large crack started to split outwards like a spider web. "Fine! But let's end it quickly!" Gouki ran forward, hitting into Jenny with his shoulder. She grunted, but Gouki kept a firm hold as he continued to speed up, slamming her back into the small constructions of the cannibals. He had to swerve numerous times to avoid lightning bolts. Gouki finally reached the wooden door leading into the working district. The door rattled, but didn't break. Gouki ran back, and as he ran forward, he was hit straight in the stomach by Jenny, causing him to cough up blood, which was immediately washed away by the rain.

Jenny picked grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the door, just as a loud BOOM! Was heard across the city. She screamed as the city started to tilt, the multiple cracks joining up to split the whole city in two. Jenny grabbed onto the door to stop herself from sliding, but other people weren't so lucky. She saw citizens fall over the wall, screaming and falling into the water to meet their deaths. Jenny climbed up the door, reaching the wall which now acted as a floor.

"Riosho?" she called out, looking around for Gouki, but he was nowhere to be seen. "GOUKI?" she called out in a frenzy, scared. She sat back on her haunches, ignoring the deathly screams surrounding her. "No... I wasn't going to kill you, you weren't meant to die."

"So, you DO still care about me." Gouki said, suddenly sitting beside her, with a small smile. He jumped up onto one hand and landed a kick into Jenny's face, just as a large wave caused the half of the city to tilt upright, so the floor was actually the floor. "You have to rebuild this after every storm, right?" he asked, moving his drenched hair from his eyes. "Why not just find an island?"

"We wanted our own community, our own life..." Jenny said. "But we fail, always; the city is divided into 'districts' with corrupt leaders. Maybe this time its better if we leave it to be destroyed."

"Whatever your decision, we still have to fight." Gouki said with a tilt of his head, before picking Jenny up and throwing her against a large metal crane, which was still standing. Not for long as Jenny's metal body caused it to break and fall, causing the surviving citizens in the close houses to run away as the crane crashed down on top of Jenny. Gouki walked over, just as the crane moved and Jenny appeared, using all her strength to pick the metal crane up. "Wow... you have got stronger..." he said, just as Jenny threw the crane. As it flew through the air, Gouki jumped up, landing on it and using it to propel him towards a wide eyed Jenny. He drew back his head, and slammed it against Jenny's face, but he was worse off than she. His nose burst, sending blood all over the place to be washed away by the torrents of rain.

Gouki cried out in pain, and held his nose. Jenny took the advantage and grabs his head, smashing it into the floor repeatedly until Gouki was on the edge of unconsciousness. Jenny kicked the wall next to her, causing it to smash and fall on top of Gouki, but Gouki was too fast and sped out, only to be met with Jenny's hand grasping around his throat. She picked him out and threw him sideways, making him collide painfully with the crane. He cried out in pain, but Jenny silenced him by running straight into his stomach, creating a large dent in the crime. Jenny didn't let up and continued to slam her fists down onto his stomach, causing him to cough up multiple amounts of blood. A wave suddenly splashed over the wooden floor, covering Jenny completely in seawater, who slipped and fell down onto her back. Gouki luckily avoided the splash of sea water by hiding in the dent of the crane. He jumped forward and impaled both of Jenny's shoulders with his claws, drawing Jenny's blood for the first time in the battle.

"Got ya..." he said, panting hard. Gouki swung his arms upwards, throwing Jenny overhead, making her land onto the wood creating a small hole. She got up and formed a large metal hammer on her right fist, and just as Gouki got near her she slammed onto his face, driving him into the wood. Gouki gets up on all fours, coughing, but cried out in pain as the hammer was slammed down onto his left hand, breaking his fingers and reducing the claws to pieces. At that moment he disappeared.

"Where did you go!" she asked, turning around 360 degrees. "Come back here! Fight me!" She suddenly gasped as a blinding pain filled her stomach. She looked down to see a blade protruding from her stomach, and Jenny immediately recognized it. "Kazefuchi... Gouki, you got it back..."

"Yes." Gouki replied solemnly, pulling the sword out and letting Jenny fall to the water drenched floor.

"I'm defeated then... and now, now my family is going to die..." Jenny saw Gouki stiffen slightly. "Don't worry, Gouki. It wasn't your fault, you were only saving your life." She coughed and started to close her eyes.

"No!" Gouki shouted, sheathing Kazefuchi. "Don't you die on me, Jenny!" he kneeled down and cradled Jenny in his arms. "Jenny, me and you, we'll team up to find your parents, how does that sound?" Jenny looked up at him with weak eyes. "Come on, don't do this to me, please..." Gouki continued to kneel down as the rain, wind and thunder surrounded the broken city, Jenny still in his arms, barely alive.

**(And i am leaving that on a cliff hanger. That was such a fun fight to write. Okay, time for the final *cough* maybe *cough* fight in Talon vs King! That is next chapter, so tune in in two days! Thanks!)**


	60. Lethal Injection

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, RIOSHO, Newtilator, Munia, Dthehalfdragon and Francis Wolfang for your awesome reviews! 'm not gonna talk much, but I am going to say there is a BIG surprise at the end. Hopefully... READ ON!)**

Talon raised his forearms, blocking the strikes from King. King was using closed fists, which hurt much more than loose fists, although Talon wasn't fazed. Talon pushed forward, throwing a couple of punches himself. King blocked each strike, before ducking and swinging on his hand aiming for a sweep kick. Talon jumped, rolling in the air to land on his feet. King ran straight at him, but Talon swerved to the side and grabbed King's shoulders. King just threw Talon over his shoulders, and as he got up King kicked him in the back of the knees, and then landed a stiff kick onto Talon's back, making him wince in pain. King went to kick Talon in the head, but Talon ducked and used his hands to propel himself upwards, both feet landing on King's jaw.

As King stumbled, Talon jumped up and backhanded King hard across the cheek, causing a red welt. Talon jumped again, this time both his feet landing on Kings shoulders, and using this to propel himself upwards, Talon knocked King to the ground and simultaneously grabbing the bottom of one of the walkways, swinging up to land neatly on the walkway. Talon took the oppurtunitie to take a breather, but was surprised when King appeared above him, his legs turned into some sort of spring.

"So, that must be your devil fruit then." Talon said, dodging backwards out of the way of King. "I was wondering if you had one."

In reply, King smiles and took a needle from his belt. Talon looked on curiously as King injected himself in his vein, and shivered as the liquid hit him.

"What was that?" Talon asked, just as King raised his hand towards Talon's chest. A sudden blast of wind knocked Talon backwards, his back hitting into a locked door. Just as Talon slumped to the floor, King ran up to him and drove his knee into the side of Talons head, and in turn breaking the door open. King picked Talon up by the back of the head, and drove him face first into a metal filing cabinet. The corner of the metal cut into Talon's cheek, causing blood to start dripping down his face. Talon ignored the pain, and pushed to cabinet into King, and followed up with a punch to King's jaw. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Talon picked King up and smashed him through the wooden desk, spreading paper and pens all over the floor. King groaned as Talon leaned over him, but quickly swung his hand which shone in the light before cutting open Talon's chest, going through the scar made by Rikumaru. Talon grunted in pain and stumbled back outside just as King injected himself again, this time with a grey liquid.

"What ARE you?" Talon asked with wide eyes as King transformed. His nose sharpened and stuck out like a horn as his skin turned grey and thick. King's muscles bulked up, making him roughly two or three feet over Talon.

King laughed, his voice thick and deep, and ran towards Talon. Talon tried to dodge, but King's horn impaled him in the arm, sticking fast and ripping through muscle. Talon cried out in pain as King snorted and shook his head, trying to shake Talon off. He succeeded, and with a horrible ripping sound Talon was flung back to the bottom floor, his arm bleeding badly. King jumped, and landed straight on Talon's chest, almost certainly cracking some ribs and causing Talon to spew up blood. Slowly but surely, King moved backwards, his plate sized feet smashing against the floor. Talon coughed up more blood and got up to all fours, clutching his ribs in pain. Just as he got to his feet, King ran straight for him. Talon immediately turned into his dragon hybrid and caught both of King's beefy hands. After roughly a second of struggling, Talon pushed King back and clubbed him hard across the face. King fell to the floor turning back to human form.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell are you doing?" Talon asked in his deep husky voice. "How can you use more than one devil fruit? You managed to get springs, wind, blade and this weird rhino creature, and only two of those I know as they were owned by a pirate captain and a impel down prisoner."

"You want to know?" King questioned, standing up and moving his jacket backwards, revealing the belt of syringes with different colored liquids in them. "In these vials, I have a sample of all my favourite devil fruits, and I have twenty of them. Each of them works effectively against you, Vincent. Or Talon as you liked to be called now. Each devil fruit lasts for ten seconds or less. Now, I think you'll be VERY interested in THIS devil fruit." King grinned and took out a pitch black liquid with gold speckles in it. He stabbed it into his wrist, shivering slightly as the liquid got into his system.

King's body started to change, his muscles bulking up even more than his rhino fruit. His fingernails grew and sharpened, as did his toenails. King's face pushed forward and his teeth got pointy and sharp, looking like they'd be able to bite through wood like it was butter. Finally, his skin started to turn black as his teeth and nails turned pure gold. With a jolt Talon realised he was facing a mirror image of his dragon hybrid, except black and gold, not purple.

"You bastard..." Talon hissed, just as King jumped forward. Talon caught him and he two grabbled, their bicep muscles tensing as they fought for the upper hand. King managed to succeed, and threw Talon backwards. His head hit against the thick glass, actually cracking it and causing a small amount of water to trickle in. At that moment, a loud rumble of thunder was heard and the sky darkened, getting lit up by various flashes of lightning.

"So, the Denko Misairu's starts." King said, looking into the dark blue water and watched as the sea life all disappeared, leaving the ocean an abandoned abyss. "An event I never thought I would witness."

"What is the Denko Misairu's?" Talon asked, rubbing the back of his head and completely oblivious to the steady stream of water.

"A storm which happens every 100 years. It will completely destroy Kakikata." This caused a small gasp by Talon. "Completely. All your friends will die, except for maybe Daniel. Although Cole will have been defeated by now, so soon, Daniel will come into this room to devastation."

"Wait. You keep on calling Red _Daniel."_ Something in the back of Talon's mind recognised the name ever so slightly. "He does not know his name." Talon narrowed his eyes, and suddenly grabbed King around the neck. "Do you know his family? Do you know who he is? TELL ME!" Talon roared, sending spittle into King's grinning face.

"Oh. I know all about Daniel, Vincent. I know all of your lives, I KNOW what you did to your friends. And I know that Daniel would be VERY interested in his past."

"Tell me now! What is his past! How do you know about MY past?" Talon yelled again, shaking King by the throat, drawing golden blood.

"Oh, you would like to know, wouldn't you?" King sneered. "But I am not about to tell the likes of you." He suddenly grunted as Talon grabbed one side of his face with his free hand. Talon was pressing his finger into King's eye, making King struggle to no avail. King saw lights into his eye, before it burst underneath the immense pressure. King actually screamed in pain as blood leaked down his face. He jumped back and drew out another syringe, but before he could inject himself, Talon swiped it away with a hand.

Instantly, King's eyes widened. "W-what have you done..."

"What is this..." Talon whispered, staring at his wrist. The syringe had impaled his skin, and the golden liquid was entering his veins. He pulled it out with a grunt and threw it down. He grabbed King around the throat again. "I ASKED WHAT IS THIS!"

"Let's see how much of a monster you truly are capable of being, Vincent." He replied cryptically, jumping back just as Talon's muscles began to wriggle and writhe. Talon screamed in pain as his spine elongated and stretched out, the bones actually cracking as they transformed. His scaled face elongated even more and his ears stretched backwards. Talon's eyes narrowed and glowed red as his arm become double jointed and his hands fused to create three deadly sharp nails on three separate fingers. His legs seemed to grow into him as his tail elongated and grew longer more like a snake. Talon's wings grew larger and more thinner, the membrane enlargening. From the top of his head down to the barb of his tail, spines grew, causing Talon to roar in pain. Even after the main transformation had finished, Talon continued to grow, his body curling around the glass semi sphere cracking the glass. He roared again, shaking the foundations of the room and cracking even more of the glass.

At that moment, the door burst open and Red ran in, breathing hard. He looked up, and gasped audibly. The giant dragon curled before him, rearing it's dark purple scaled head. "T-Talon... i-is that you?" he muttered with wide eyes. Red turned to King, who grinned just as Talon opened his mouth wide, revealing rows of sharp and jagged teeth. A small rumbling was heard, and the smell of smoke filled the air. "What is –" Red couldn't finish as a large jet of fire burst from Talon's mouth, completely covering both him and King.

After five seconds of intense heat, Red was laying on the floor, completely charred. He coughed and got up to his feet, his blackened skin turning back to the healthy colour and the sores closing up. Red's shirt was completely gone and the bottom of his trousers had been burnt off. His shoes were in tatters. Red glanced beside him and saw King's charred corpse, definitely dead.

Talon roared again and shot upwards fast, smashing the glass dome completely and shooting through the water was too fast to be effected by it. His barbed tail swung around, and Red, out of instinct, grabbed it, crying out in pain as his hands were impaled. The last thing he remembered was the cold water hitting his face.

**(Im not going to say anything XD I'll leave you on that cliffhanger. Next chapter will start the next times again, but today ill just say some bits about it. Dragon Claw meets a dragon, and someone is about to get hurt. Badly. On that, next time folks!)**


	61. Possibility

**(Thanks to Munia, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! All right, a bit of a talking chapter, but the end starts some other things off. So, read on!)**

Opening his eyes, Diego groaned and rubbed his head. He quickly felt some sort of fabric on his head, and on further inspection found it was a bandage. Diego looked around, noticing Hermy and Eden milling about facing away from him, and Gouki was sitting by a wall, stroking Jenny's hair, who was still unconscious. A large bandage was wrapped around her abdomen, blood stained. Every minute or so Gouki looked down to check on it.

"Finally up then." Eden said, noticing Gouki was moving. A bruise had developed on her cheek, and she was clutching her shoulder painfully.

"Where are we?" asked Diego, looking around the dark room. It was simple and small, with hardly any furniture at all. A number of cracks spread through the walls.

"No idea." She replied. "I only woke up a few minutes ago, because Gouki wanted to tell us all when we were awake."

Diego looked to Gouki, who shrugged. "Well, I actually don't know. I found you here after bringing Jenny here. You were all flat out unconscious, and looked pretty beaten up. What happened with your fights then?"

"I beat Ian eventually." Eden said. "Although he had this... wierd... devil fruit."

"How so?"

"It enabled him to practically turn into a fish man. A devil fruit able to work in sea water is unheard of."

Hermy looked up, his face in shadows so his feautures were indistuingashable. "I won as well... although not without problems."

"Diego?" Gouki questioned when Diego didn't say anything. Diego had his head down and his hands were shaking. "Diego?" he repeated.

"I-I lost..." he said shakily, pulling in a breath and looking up to the ceiling. "It's only because of something weird that I am here."

"Weird? In what way?" asked Eden, surprised that Diego had lost. She though he was one of the most powerful in the crew.

"Well, I was about to be finished, but some sort of black mass appeared, looking like cockroaches. Whatever it was devoured Jyuka to the bones, and then I last saw a figure before falling unconscious." Diego explained.

"How unusual..." Gouki mused, watching as Diego wondered to the window.

"What the HELL!" he exclaimed, staring outside. Everywhere was ruined, bodies and materials strewn all across the splintered and torn wood. Adults and children alike were walking slowly, carry their possessions and trying to find a place to live. "What happened!"

"A storm." said Gouki. "A storm, that according to Jenny, happens once every hundred years. It always destroys the city, but the leaders build it up again and again every generation."

"Good point about Jenny." Diego said, raising a finger and pointing at her. "What is she doing here? She's the enemy, ri-"

"No!" Gouki sharply interrupted Diego. "She's isn't the enemy. If anything, she's the victim. I'm asking Talon if she can join the crew.

"WHAT?" both Diego and Eden half yelled, jaws dropping.

"She's got a dream, and she's the perfect crewmember. I've learnt from trying to keep her alive that she is a shipwright, and guess what."

"What?"

"She said she was going to build us a ship."

"She'd do that? For us?" Eden asked. "She hardly knows us, we hardly know her."

As Eden and Gouki talked, Diego turned to the sullen Hermy. "Hey bro, what's up?" he asked, squinting to make out Hermy's face, but not succeeding. Hermy didn't reply. "Come on, where's your usual talking personality?" Again, no reply. Diego grabbed Hermy's shoulder, pulled him forward and gasped. He had a huge wound covering most of his cheek, the muscle easily being seen. His remaining arm was slightly singed, and he was looked worse for wear. "Why haven't you get any bandages?" was the first question Diego asked.

"Don't need them." Hermy whispered hoarsely.

Diego clapped him on the back. "Hey, they may be injuries, but come on, you've only got one arm, and your moaning about that? Enjoy life, don't wallow in misery."

"But I don't want to be like this!" Hermy said. "I don't want to be mechanised, I don't want to be a freak, I don't want to die as a damn twelve year old." He stroked his cheek, wincing in pain. "I want this all to end Diego. I want to find the person who did this to me, and I want to kill him."

"That's the spirit!" Diego said, grinning. "Don't worry little brother, we'll do it together, as we always have. I will be by your side. Always!"

As Hermy was about to say something, a tremendous roar was heard, followed by a rattling blast. Diego looked out of the window and ducked immediantly, pulling Hermy with him. A large wave of water collided with the building, weakening the structure as well as drenching the occupants. "What the..." Diego got up and looked out the window again, actually falling back in fear. Talon was high up in the sky, flapping his huge wings and staring down at the wreckage of a city.

The roof was suddenly blown apart and dust was blown all over the floor. Coughing was heard, and as the dust cleared Red emerged, sitting up. "Holy fuck..." he muttered, cracking a broken arm back in place.

"Red?" Eden gasped as Red fixed his arms. She was frightened as the wounds covering him started healing. "How are you..."

"Later." Red said, silencing her with a look. He ran out the building, just as Talon let a stream of fire erupt from his mouth. Eden screamed as Red was engulfed, but it was soon clear that Red was fine, making the crew confounded.

"Is that Talon?" Gouki asked grimly, holding a now awake Jenny. It seemed she was asleep.

Red nodded grimly, before looking straight at Talon in the eyes. Talon extended his long neck and continued to stare for a minute. There was no noise, everyone was just too scared to scream and shout. Talon roared again and dived forward, his jaws open wide. He was so fast; Red was only able to widen his eyes, preparing for the blow that was sure to follow. A wind swept past his face, and he looked to see a man next to him with butt length white hair, his palm outstretched.

**(Any guesses at who that last person was? Anywho, Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Red: ...the hell...**

**Diego: Hermy, fuck!**

**Gouki: Sure thing, just stay alive, all right?**

**Chapter 62 - Dispatched**

**?: Stop, now. We have to go to the execution. It will start a whole new era for the likes of pirates and marines alike. **

**Till next time!)**


	62. Dispatched

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Munia, Newtilator, L-R-D, Francis Wolfang, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Okay, 3 more chapters until the end of the arc, and two of them do not involve Dragon Claw! But anywho, now for this chapter.)**

The palm of the man's hands hit straight into the snout of Talon. Half a second passed, before Talon's whole head smashed into the already splintered ground, creating a crater of wood and metal. Talon's massive body started to shrink before becoming normal again, but he was completely knocked out. The man looked up, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"...the hell..." Red muttered, agape at what he just saw. '_How could a normal human cause that much damage?'_ he thought.

"You..." Gouki walked out of the building, Jenny next to him. She was still clutching her stomach, but otherwise looked okay. "What are you doing here, Sword-Tooth?"

Ryumen regarded him with a glance, and turned back towards Red.

"Ah, ever the talker, huh." Gouki said, drawing Kazefuchi. "Please, state your business. I don't know what you do, but I have fought a Shichibukai and won, so, unless you want to get hurt, please go."

Ryumen grinned wider; the edges of his mouth literally nearing his ears. Without warning, he struck Red in the stomach, causing him to bend over gasping for breath. Ryumen preceded to backhand him, and Red went flying through a wall, smashing it to tiny pieces.

"Shit!" Gouki cursed, swinging his sword fast. A blade of wind shot from the blade, but Ryumen ducked, the air slicing through a wavy afterimage. Gouki sliced two more times, but Ryumen dodged to the left and to the right respectively.

"Got ya!" Jenny yelled, now in front of the apparently distracted Ryumen. She had formed a hammer onto her hand, and she swung it for Ryumen's stomach. Ryumen stepped backwards, dodging the blow easily. He grabbed her wrist and swung her behind him. Gouki sped towards Ryumen, but Ryumen stepped to the side and tripped Gouki using his foot, making Gouki tumble over the wood.

Ryumen ducked as an ice mace was swept over him and moved to the side as a punch was directed to his face. He kicked Hermy in the knee, and uppercutted Diego, causing Diego to fly upwards, and when he fell down he created a small dent into the wood. Ryumen elbowed behind him and hit an oncoming Eden in the stomach, before kneeing a running Hermy in the face. Hermy was thrown backwards, the back of his head hitting into the wood.

"Hermy, fuck!" Diego exclaimed watching his brother being thrown backwards. He tried to get up but he found that he just couldn't.

Stomping on the floor, Ryumen followed up by punching Eden in the stomach, making her fly back, landing on top of Hermy a good few metres away. He spun around again, catching Kazefuchi in one hand.

Gouki widened his eyes in surprise as Ryumen went to punch him, but he jumped back, avoiding the blow. Gouki stood next to Red, looking for any possible weakness of Ryumen.

"What the hell is he?" Red asked. "He does some weak attacks, but some others are inhumanly strong, even for a cyborg."

"He must've eaten some sort of fruit. That's the only solution." Gouki replied.

"Hey, can you get my swords?" Red asked. "They should help me. There on the ship, assuming it's still standing."

"Sure thing, just stay alive, all right? I won't be a minute." Gouki disappeared, and Red turned towards Ryumen. He ducked a punch and hopped backwards, just as Gouki appeared, throwing him his two swords.

"Wow, that was quick!" he exclaimed, relishing the feeling of his two swords.

"What'd you expect?" asked Gouki. "It's not like I've eaten a speed fruit or anything." He said sarcastically.

Red shook his head, before holding his swords up in a cross like position. "_Crux crucis Incidere" _Red shoot forward, and his swords connected with Ryumen. Red smirked, before his mouth fell open. Ryumen had caught both blades cleanly, without cutting himself. "No way..." Red muttered, just as Ryumen squeezed his hands together, smashing the two swords into tiny shards. Red was speechless, the swords he had used since he could remember had been destroyed just like that. Ryumen took advantage and punched Red in the jaw, breaking it so it hung loosely. Red was thrown sideways, blood spurting from the cuts in his face the broken jaw had made.

Ryumen ducked, watching Kazefuchi shoot over him. He jumped up, back flipping over Gouki, who in turn sped backwards, so Ryumen landed in front of him.

"Just what can you do?" asked Gouki, looking around him and at his fallen crewmates. "How can you defeat us so quickly?"

"Be quiet." Ryumen said, head butting Gouki straight in the forehead. Gouki was driven backwards into the floor, a shard of wood scraping across his cheek, cutting it. The back of his head bounced of the wood, knocking him silly. Ryumen swung around again and grabbed Red's face, stopping his momentum from running.

Red said something, but it was muffled by Ryumen's hand. His fingers twitched and he was just about to crush Red's skull when he turned around quickly yet again and caught a scythe. He looked madly at Reaper, who had just appeared.

"Stop, now. We have to go to the execution. It will start a whole new era for the likes of pirates and marines alike Ryumen. After ten long years of gathering there crew, we can finally kill those pirates to set an example." Reaper said, glancing at Gouki. '_Guess Jenny lost.'_

"Reaper!" Reaper moved his scythe upwards, blocking Jenny's attack with a metal axe.

"What do you want, Ro... Jenny?" he asked, his skull showing no emotion and unnerving Jenny. But she was not going to be deterred.

"Give me back my family! Give me back my baby brother and my parents!" she demanded, but was not expecting Ryumen to answer.

"Dead." He said simply, looking to the distance to see a marine ship approaching.

"W-what..." Jenny gasped, gulping and staring shocked. She looked to Reaper. "But you said... you said that they would be freed, I know I failed, but you couldn't of killed them!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." Reaper said. "It wouldn't hurt to tell they were dead from the very beginning then, would it?"

"What... no... you mean... I did your dirty work for nothing!" Jenny questioned, before falling to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. She was unable to say anything else. Reaper looked to Ryumen pointedly and they both turned and started to walk to the marine ship.

**(So it was just Ryumen, heh. By the way, i got a phrase which i won't reveal what it means until the end of this arc: One man's revenge is another man's Tragedy. Anywho, Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Reaper: There were nine of them, although two of them have been reported dead. **

**Reaper: They were arguably the most famous pirates ten years ago.**

**?: It is time. They finally found the last member. **

**Chapter 63 - Preperation**

**?: My friends, the time has come to change an era. **


	63. Preparation

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, L-R-Dm Francis Wolfang, Dthehalfdragon, and Munia for the reviews! This is a VERRRY interesting chapter, with surprises along the way. BIG surprises. But don't worry, i'm not doing an Ace execution thing. ANnnnywho, in other news i got a Wikia website up called One Piece New Nakama . wikia .com. (Without the spaces) it's a database of OPNN and i have even got my own logo! Feel free to take a look and do some stuff, although i haven't done too much, alwthogh I have completed Talon's page. All right, time for the chapter!)**

Ryumen and Reaper walked side by side, not talking. Both had grins of their own nature, Ryumen's constant maniacal grin, and the constant skeletal grin. As they walked to the marine ship waiting to escort them, a line of marines hurried out from the ship and made a corridor for the two Shichibukai, saluting them as they passed.

After getting on the ship, they were greeted by an vice-admiral.

"Minka." Reaper said, nodding to the green streaked haired vice-admiral. Minka looked at the two Shichibukai with his mirrored sunglasses, and stiffly saluted them. His blue shirt ruffled slightly at the movement, and his slight flared trousers waved in the breeze.

"Reaper." Minka replied, nodding to Reaper. He turned to Ryumen, who was staring at him. Minka turned away quickly and blinked a few times, trying to get the grinning madman out of his head. "Ryumen." He said without turning back.

"So, how long will it take us to get to the marine HQ?" Reaper asked as the wind picked up, making his robe billow. His collar moved sideways, showing the number 4 on his shoulder plate before being covered up again.

"On a constant run through night and day without stopping..." Minka thought about it slightly. "About a week we should reach Marine HQ. We also need to stop by Impel Down to pick the high priority prisoners up."

"Won't you need a lot of guards?" Reaper asked.

"We got you, haven't we? They wouldn't be so idiotic to attack you."

"What makes you think that we would help?"

Minka shook his head. "Even so, I have three strong marines here, which are more than enough to handle those pirates."

"Kitsune and Zira?" Reaper questioned.

"Indeed, the commodore and the captain are on this ship accompanying me." Minka explained. "If push comes to shove, I will act out as well."

"How many people are attending the execution again?" Reaper asked.

"Let's see..." Minka quickly made calculations in his head. "Obviously the fleet-admiral, the admirals, us vice-admirals, all but one Shichibukai has been scheduled to come..."

"Korten." Ryumen said.

"Yes." Minka replied. "Apparently Korten does not want to come all the way from where he is to the Marine HQ. I doubt we'd have room for him anyway. Where was I? Oh yes, the World Government is attending in person, I even hear that his father will appear."

"Dragon would show his face now?" Reaper asked.

"We are also picking him up from Impel Down. He wanted to watch his son's last moment, and Fleet-Admiral Sengoku let him. Obviously we have the tightest security at the execution, in case any revolutionaries try to do anything stupid." Minka sighed and looked to the sky. "Yes... the Straw Hat execution is going to be an eventful day. An era coming to a close..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX**

The room was dark, hardly any light coming into the room apart from the crack in the boarded up windows. A man sat at a desk, a slight shine against his grey mask. Three wavy spikes extended from the mask, and crimson stripes went diagonally across his face. At the man's side was a black staff. The door opened, letting the light stream in revealing the man had black hair and was wearing a black cloak which covered his whole body.

He stood up as a humanoid walked into the room. He had brown fur and black hooves. A slight goatee was on his chin and a black top hat was on top of his head, adorned with a white cross.

"It is time. They finally found the last member."

"They found Nico Chopper?" the man asked, looking to his friend, the reindeer who ate a human fruit, Chopper. "I thought she was hiding out in the army."

"Apparently her 'best friend' ratted her out. She was escorted to Impel Down yesterday." Chopper replied, bowing his head slightly.

"What a reunion this will be, Chopper." The man said, picking himself from his seat and walking out of the door. "Come. We need to address the army and we need to leave for the HQ."

Chopper nodded and followed the masked man.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX**

The crowd was lively and restless in the huge hall, although once the masked man and Chopper walked into the room, quiet instantly surrounded the room.

"My friends," the masked man started. "The time has come to change an era." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Nico Robin has been found, and has been escorted to Impel Down. In a week's time, the Straw Hats will be executed. But no matter how I feel, we are not here for the Straw Hats. We are here for change, and change is what we are going to get. We are no longer going to stand for the world governments rule, we are no longer going to stand for the marines biast opinions and rules. Tonight, we will leave to initiate the plan. And this time next week, WE will be the cause of an era. We will change the course of the future as we know it."

After a few seconds, people started to cheer, and it got louder and louder, even chants of the masked man's name was heard.

"So-ge-king! So-ge-king!"

Sogeking let the crowd settle before raising a hand, shushing the crowd again.

"I know some of us will die in this battle, this is a certainty. Even I may fall, but if I, or anyone else, falls, then we will die knowing we helped change for the better. What we are doing will make us the most wanted men on the country, even those of you with no previous bounties or criminal activity. They will hunt us down, but we are NOT going to go down that easily! Monkey D. Dragon was too scared to actually do anything, but WE will. I am not scared, but proud. Even though I will see my former crewmates, I will not talk to them, I will not contact them. We are here for one person only, and that person is Fleet-Admiral Sengoku." Sogeking raised his staff, which looked like it was a large slingshot. "My friends, accompany me, and make a name for yourselves! WE SHALL NOT BE CONTROLLED ANY LONGER!"

The crowd erupted and shouted out, yelling and screaming for victory.

"Come Chopper." Sogeking said. "Let's get the ships ready. Remember; do not contact Luffy or the others. They think us dead, just like all the others. Not only will we ruin the marines and the government, we will make them an embarrassment!"

**(Well, there we go. The Straw Hats are getting executed and Sogeking and Chopper are going to do something with Sengoku. It's not going to be a twenty chapter thing, so i'm not making it a story line. It IS a large plot point though. Nex tchapter is the penultimate chpater, and the last chapter feautures Dragon Claw. **

**Next time on OPNN:**

**Sengoku: After ten long and tiring years, we have finnaly found the last Straw Hat.**

**Sengoku: They will be used as an example.**

**Sengoku: No more words, no last goodbyes. **

**Chapter 64 - A Changing World**

**Doctor: H-he's... h..he's... he's dead!**

**On that, till next time! Check out the wikia and contribute, ill appreciate it!)**


	64. A Changing World

**(Thanks to Francis Wolfang, beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, Munia, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews. On my wikia (one piece new nakama dot wikia dot com) i have posted pictures of the crew, using a special anime face maker so take look. I have decided at the end of every chapter, i am going to have an SBS style column, starting today. So ask questions about how could something happen like that and things like that. I think i'm taking a risk with this chapter, but i'm hoping it will work out... tell me what your think.**

_1 week later._

The whole of the Marine HQ was silent as the Straw Hats were escorted to their own stocks. The navigator Nami, the orange haired woman who had amazing knowledge of navigation and weather. The musician, Brooke, a living skeleton and dreams of meeting with his old friend, Laboon. The archaeologist Nico Robin, once a criminal, now with dreams of her own. The shipwright, Franky the cyborg, amazing knowledge of mechanics and once held the secrets of the ultimate weapon, Pluton. The chef, Sanji, a master of red leg and always smoking. The first mate and one of the most skilled swordsman in the world, as well as being one of the eleven supernovas, Roronoa Zoro. Finally, the captain of the Straw Hats was escorted to his stocks, a grin on his face and a will of fire. Each Straw Hat was thin and famished, having spent a majority of their time in Impel Down.

But each was silent as their hands and necks were clamped in the wooden stocks. Behind Zoro, Admiral Rikumaru stood. Behind Sanji, Admiral Tenkumaru and behind Nico was Admiral Umimaru. Standing behind Franky was Rikumaru's assistant, James, and behind Brooke was vice-admiral Minka. Commodore Zira and Captain Kitsune both stood behind Nami. Finally, behind Luffy was the Fleet-Admiral, Sengoku. He put up his hand as if to silence the crowd which contained the Shichibukai, along with a lot of high ranked marines and Monkey D. Dragon who was cuffed in seastone.

"After ten long and tiring years, we have finally found the last Straw Hat." Sengoku started, looking pointedly at Robin. She turned her head and bit her lip. "Ten years ago, one of the previous Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma separated the crew to locations around the seas. We had to hunt each and every Straw Hat down, and we did. Nothing will stop the marines, and nothing ever will." Sengoku looked down from the platform and looked at the Leaders of the World Government, actually sitting there in person.

"Tonight, the Straw Hats will be used as an example. By executing them, we will set are authority into stone. No one will dare challenge us, and we will be a step closer to being obeyed by the citizens. Even the cities ruled by the Revolutionaries will be persuaded to trust us." Sengoku looked around the area, and faced the camera's which were supplying live feeds to all the major cities in the Grand Line and the Blues. "To all who are watching, here was one of the most elusive Pirate Crews. There will be no more words, no last goodbyes. I made that mistake back when Gol D. Roger was executed. He started an era, but that is not going to happen tonight! The last of the D's will die tonight, and the D heritage will forever remain missing. So, when the clock strikes the hour, the Straw Hat's time is up."

Sogeking and Chopper, both dressed in black, climbed up side of the HQ; silent and deadly. Chopper got up first, and stabbed a patrolling Marine in the neck before depositing him to the side. Sogeking followed and soon hundreds of shadowy figures occupied the rooftop, staring down at the execution sight. Sogeking looked to the large clock. '_Five more minutes to go'_. Sogeking pointed down, and Sogeking leaded as they went down the stairs. There were roughly five marines guarding the stairs, but Sogeking shot out the lights.

In the brief darkness that followed, five shots were fired. Five marines slumped to the floor as the revolutionaries started to spread out. All the patrolling marines were picked off until everyone on the top floor was dead. Sogeking looked out the window. '_Two more minutes'_. He looked at his former captain for a brief moment, before shaking his head. He took of his mask for a brief moment, his nose which was once long had been cut off to avoid suspicion. After putting the mask back on, Sogeking pointed his slingshot staff at Sengoku.

Everyone waited in anticipation. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_. The clock struck midnight, and the flood lights intensified onto the execution platforms. "Now." Sengoku started, raising his hand. "The end of the Straw Ha-" Suddenly, Sengoku's head was covered in fire and he yelled in pain as his skin peeled and burnt. Something shot into his neck, and Sengoku fell backwards.

Silence for ten seconds, before the whole crowd erupted. Ryumen turned around towards the building and saw the figures. He looked to Reaper. "Come" he demanded, his grin widening at the blood shed about to happen. , before disappearing, Reaper following suit.

Something hit into Dragon's binds, releasing him. It took a moment, but he raised his hands, causing thunder clouds to amass. Shadows flickered across his tattooed face as everyone looked up in surprise and fear. Seven thin lightning bolts descended, hitting the wooden stocks of the Straw Hats. It took them a brief moment before realising they were free, but that was all it took as well for the Admiral's and the Shichibukai to get into action. The Straw Hats were scheduled to die tonight, and that they would.

"GO!" Luffy yelled, jumping forward, knocking through the leaders of the world government. "RUN!"

Nami ran, narrowly avoiding the sharp blades of Kitsune and Zira. She panted hard as she hadn't exerted this much energy in five years, and she hadn't exactly eaten luxurious meals. She slipped through the crowd, but was suddenly tripped as an eagle knocked her off her feet. The eagle transformed back to Zira, holding her sword outwards. Nami backed away and started to run, but hit into Captain Kitsune. Kitsune grinned, smashing her palm into Nami's face. Nami yelled out in pain, but moved to the side, snatching a long wooden stack from the ground which held up ropes. She swung it sideways, hitting Zira on the side of the head. Nami ducked a sword strike from Zira, and swung the pole up. The wooden pole hit into the chin of Kitsune, throwing her backwards. Nami quickly ran and slid on to her back; sliding under the feet of confused and unorganized marines. She jumped up, but was instantly stopped as a blade entered her abdomen. She coughed up blood, looking at the Shichibukai Mai Hioro. Mai waited for a moment before pulling out the crimson sword from Nami, letting her crumple to the ground.

Nami wasn't dead however, and tried to crawl away, her blood mingling on the ground. Every marines were running left right and centre, mostly heading for the HQ. They had left the Shichibukai to deal with people on their own. Nami moved onto her back and looked at Mai straight in the eyes. Mai shut her eyes, but suddenly opened them quickly Marines surrounding her suddenly collapsed and Nami was shocked, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Th-that's haki..." she whispered, paling from the wound in her stomach.

"Indeed." Mai nodded, before pulling Suzaku back and thrusting it through Nami's chest. Nami's mouth opened in shock, blood also spilling out and splashing to the floor. For a brief moment intense pain fill her body, before she fell motionless.

Brooke jumped up lightly, floating almost like a feather in the wind, his coat tails whipping in the air. He hopped on the heads of marines as he attempted to get away. "Yohohohoho!" he laughed joyously, relishing the feeling of being free. He was in as good a condition as he always had been, as he was not able to starve. A flash of light and someone appeared before him. It was none other than Toshiro Fudo, another Shichibukai.

"So I get the fuckin' skeleton." Fudo moaned, rubbing a hand through his red, main like hair. "I have to deal with the fuckin' skeleton Shichibukai, and now I have to deal with a fuckin' skeleton pirate? GAH!"

Brooke swerved to the left to, but another flash of light and Fudo appeared again.

"Don't fuckin' run skeleton bastard." Fudo raised his hand, and a beam of light coming from the palm. Brooke tried to duck, but the beam of light went straight through is eye socket, smashing the bone on the other side of his head. Brooke winced, but remembered he was a skeleton. He grabbed a wide-eyed marine's sword and pointed it at Fudo.

"_Polka Remise"_ Brooke called out, thrusting his sword multiple times at Fudo. It appeared as if Brooke was stabbing multiple swords because of the speed, rather than just one. The sword attacks just phased through Fudo, and Fudo cocked his head.

"That's ain't gonna work, shit head." Fudo said, disappearing in a flash and appearing behind the shocked Brooke.

'_It's just like Kizaru... The exact same fruit..._' Brooke fought, just as he felt his back cave in. A huge beam of light shot through Brooke's spun, and cut him in half. Brooke cried out, still alive and crawling on the floor. Kizaru slammed his boot down on the back of Brooke's neck, and pointed his palm at Brooke's head. A beam of light spread out, before completely engulfing Brooke's head.

Robin tearfully watched as Brooke and Nami were captured, and it seemed Luffy hadn't noticed yet. Robin, using her devil fruit, cleared a corridor for her to run through and was almost at the end when she ran face first into the palm of Van Saren. She was grabbed on the face, but Robin crossed her arms. "Seis Fleur, Clutch!"

Six hands rose from Von Saren's back, but an odd glow covered her hands. Suddenly Van Saren turned to her and pointed his hand at Robin. "Seis Fluer, Clutch!" He copied Robin, and his own arms appeared on her back. Her eyes widened as the arms pulled back, bending her back tightly, until it actually broke. Robin screamed in pain, falling loosely to the floor. Van Saren walked over to her and placed his palm onto her face. The glow appeared, and Robin actually started to wrinkle, just as Von Saren's wrinkles disappeared. In a few seconds, Robin was a completely dry husk, and Ban Saren looked like a young adult, as opposed to his previous old man look.

"Strong Right!" Franky yelled, smashing his large steel fist into the side of a marine's mace. "Weapon's Left!" Franky shot down a number of marines, clearing a path for himself. "Coup de vent!" Franky's large forearms swelled up, before they swelled down again. Franky huffed, gulping. '_Shit! I don't have enough coke... And I was saving it up as well!'_

Suddenly, Corral appeared before him, with Corral moving his hands around rapidly. "Stop!"

Franky felt his body stop moving, and tried all his might but was unable to.

"Sleep!"

Franky was thrown off his feet, landing a couple of metre's back. He struggled to get up, and faced Corral. They came into eye contact, and Corral put one hand up. "Do it yourself." Franky felt a sudden tug on his arm, and watched it as it unwillingly moved towards his throat. Franky tried as hard as he could, but his hand latched back, revealing the Gatling gun barrels. They started to rotate, as Franky watched in fire, unable to control his whole arm. The high impact of the close range bullets as well as the multitudes of them bent Franky's face inwards, completely destroying his head.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had met in the middle of the marines, fighting them off left and right.

"How are the others?" Luffy asked desperately. "_Gomu Gomu no Whip!"_ His left leg extended and Luffy swung around, knocking many marines to their feet.

"I don't know!" Zoro said, using marine's swords to fight them off. One sword was in his mouth, while the others were in his hands. "_Oni Giri!" _Zoro shot forward, cutting a number of marine's down.

"I can't see them." Sanji said worryingly. _'Extra Hache!" _Sanji kicked rapidly, knocking back a number of marines.

"That means they've escaped!" Luffy said confidently, grinning as he fought. Suddenly from next to him, Dragon appeared, waving his hands at the sky. "Dragon!" Luffy shouted at his father.

"Luffy! Escape!" Dragon demanded, striking down marines with lightning.

"Not until my crew have- DRAGON!" Luffy yelled, just as Dragon received a punch to the stomach. Vice Admiral Minka stood behind him, and grabbed Dragon around the neck. Dragon tried to fight back, but suddenly his throat ripped apart until his whole head came off. Minka threw the useless object away, and stared at the shocked remaining Straw Hats. He ran off, back up to the stage.

Chopper and Sogeking had split up, but Chopper had somehow managed to separate himself from everyone else. He ran through the corridors in his running form, which looked much more like a reindeer. Chopper panted for breath, tears dripping to the floor. He had been told not to care for the Straw Hats, but he had just seen four of his former friends be killed.

"It is time!"

Chopper gasped just as the scythe swiped down. He ducked, but the scythe chopped straight through his hat and through one of his horns, cutting them in half. Chopper cried out, looking at his hat in dismay. '_Doctor Hiruluk'_ he thought, before growling in anger and growing large, transforming to his strength form. He dodged another scythe attack and tried to punch Reaper, but Reaper ducked, swinging the scythe upwards. It cut straight through Chopper's arm, in turn cutting it off.

Chopper roared in pain, clutching his bleeding stump. '_Why am I losing so fast... even the previous Shichibukai weren't as strong as this...'_ He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he looked to see the scythe sticking through it. Reaper roughly pulled it out and stared at Chopper with his eye sockets. '_He's just like Brooke...'_ Reaper took advantage at Chopper's pause, and swung the scythe. Chopper's head was detached from the torso and flew through the air, landing messily on the floor. Soon after, the body fell forward.

Sogeking looked at the destruction as he stood next to the end of the cliff. He watched the destruction unfold, and knew he was fighting a losing battle. But he had assassinated Sengoku. His goal was done. Sogeking suddenly ducked, letting Ryumen's fist pass over his face. Sogeking rolled sideways, firing a number of pellets at Ryumen. They exploded, letting Sogeking jump back for more distance. Once the smoke cleared, Ryumen growled in frustration.

A barbwire suddenly wrapped itself around Sogeking's wrist. Feeling the barbs digging into his skin, Sogeking pulled forward, trying to pull whoever it was towards him. He heard a slick thud, and felt intense pain in his arm. Sogeking looked to his hand to find it wasn't there. He looked to James, who suddenly whipped his hands, barbwire appearing from his body. Sogeking jumped and fired of a pellet in James' direction. It was a flash bomb, completely blinding James.

"Damn! Where are you!" James questioned, blind for a moment.

Sogeking swung around, blocking the punch from Ryumen. "Impact!" he exclaimed, throwing his hand forward. Ryumen caught it, and grinned even wider. Sogeking's eyes widened just as Ryumen thrust his palm into Sogeking's face. His mask shattered and Sogeking was thrown back, straight off the cliff. He fell downwards, into the swirling vortex of water below.

A strong gust of wind nearly swept everyone off their feet. Zoro kept firmly on the ground and stared at Admiral Tenkumaru who had his arms raised. Zoro backed away. "We need to go! We can't risk this!"

"Yosh!" Luffy cried out. "Let's go!" Sanji started to run, but he was suddenly punched in the face by Rikumaru. He fell to the floor holding his broken nose. Rikumaru stared down at Sanji and pointed his finger at Sanji's heart. A few seconds later, Sanji was instantly dead, his heart having been punctured.

"SANJI!" Luffy screamed, tugging at his hair. Zoro looked disturbed but kept on trying to run. He was brought off his feet as Tenkumaru swept him over. Zoro fell to the floor, dropping his swords. He shook his head and jumped up, running back again. He saw Admiral Umimaru. Zoro clenched his fist and delivered the hardest punch he could at her face. He stumbled as he over balanced, his fist going straight through her. Her face seemed to liquefy, but turn back to solid again. Zoro stood up, breathing hard. Suddenly, what looked like a bullet hole shot through his head, and Zoro fell towards the floor blood spurting out.

"NO! No no no no no!" Luffy shouted, staring at his two fallen friends and his father. He bit into both of his thumbs. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling gun!" His fists enlarged to the size of a giant's hands, and they repeatedly went back and forth, hitting into Rikumaru and driving him into the floor. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant whip!" Luffy's foot enlarged, this time as he slammed his heel into Tenkumaru's side. "Gomu Gomu no- ACK!" Luffy looked down to his stomach to see a fist impaled through him. Blood spilt from his mouth as Rikumaru withdrew his fist. Rikumaru pointed his finger at Luffy, and a few seconds later Luffy was killed, his body falling down onto the floor to join the rest of his crew and his father. The Straw Hats were completely wiped out, all dead. In the end, the execution happened, just with a few changes.

A doctor looked at Sengoku's body, but knew it was no use. "H-he's... h-he's..." the doctor stuttered, gulping before looking up to the World Government Leaders. "He's dead! Fleet Admiral Sengoku is dead!"

During all of this the cameras were rolling, showing the start of a new era and a new age.

Still standing on the stage, Minka smiled, staring as Sengoku's body was covered with a white sheet. The World government was already in discussion about who should be the new fleet-admiral.

**(Well, I guess there was no hope for the straw. Remember, they weren't at there best power because they had been starved at Impel Down. Ths Straw Hats, Chopper and number of revolutionaries died, dang. But also Sengoku has died. Who will take his place, and how will this effect the world? **

**SBS Question & Answers**

_**Newtilator: What are Dragon Claw's favourite sandwich fillings?**_

**Talon: Chicken Pate**

**Red: Ham**

**Diego: Marmite**

**Hermy: Strawberry Jam **

**Eden: Brei Cheese **

**Gouki: Peanut Butter**

_**Francis Wolfang: What nationality would you give to each member of the crew?**_

**Talon: Greek**

**Red: German**

**Diego & Hermy: Italian**

**Eden: Hawaiiaan**

**Gouki: British**

**Remember, ask questions!**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Jenny: It's about time we show everyone what we've been working on for a week.**

**Talon: She's beautiful...**

**?: Kaff kaff kaff. How very interesting.**

**Chapter 65 - Raven**

**?: Pardon me, but may I introduce myself?**

**On that note, till next time, check the website out, ask any and all questions, and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!)**


	65. Raven

**(Thanks to Cocoasit, RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, Thepirateprophet44, Munia, Dthehalfdragon, Francis Wolfang and Newtilator for your reviews! All right, the last chapter in the arc, yay! As per usual ill explain the next arc at the end and hope it will be as long as this one was. I already got the combat situations up, yay! All i'm gonna say is that there will be TEN fights, and i realise there is less than ten in the crew at the mo. Anywho, read on!)**

"That. Is. Huge!" Diego exclaimed, staring at the structure covered by a large white sheet. Every new it was a ship, but no one knew anything about it, apart from Jenny, Gouki, and the helpers.

"They did that in a week?" Hermy asked, surprised.

"Heh... guess Talon's going to be happy." Red said, slightly sad that his swords had been destroyed. But he'd move on, find some other swords.

"Who's going to be happy?" asked Talon, walking up behind the group. Quickly Diego covered Talon's eyes with his hand.

"Nothing's there, no one's happy. Don't worry Talon." Diego said, trying to make excuses.

"Aren't you meant to be in bed? Are you sure you're healed?" Hermy asked, confused.

"Hey, an injury that I had no idea of how it got there is no significance to me." Talon waved Hermy off, prising Diego's hand off his eyes. "Now ANYway, what is that?" Talon squinted his eyes, staring at the odd shape. "That almost looks like a ... ship." Talon walked forward to the bottom of the ship and was about to throw the cloth off.

"No!" Diego exclaimed meekly.

"Don't worry, it's fine. It's about time we show everyone what we've been working on for a week." Jenny said, smiling as she walked up to Talon, gently moving his hand off of the sheet.

Something recollected in the back of Talon's mind, and he remembered where he had seen Jenny. "YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Jenny accusingly. "What are you doing here? Weren't you conferring with King, planning and plotting about me and Red?"

Jenny raised her hands up in defence, smiling awkwardly. "Well, I can explain that..."

"She's a good woman Talon." Gouki said, walking up and grinning wildly. Now that he and Jenny had made things up again, he was always seen with a broad grin as when Talon, Eden and Red had first met him back on Deathbed Island. He was sweating, his long wavy hair tied back into a rough ponytail. He had taken his trench coat and t-shirt off, so he had a bare chest, showing slightly visible abdomen muscles. But for good reason, as he was sweating a lot. "Jenny just had to do some stuff to save her family." He caught his breath, but expelled it when Jenny timidly smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I am sad about their deaths, but I am relieved that's it's all over now. I don't have to work for Reaper any more. Talking of which, Talon, I have a question to ask..."

"Enough talking! Take the sheet off!" Diego called out impatiently. Jenny smiled, and looked to Talon.

"Okay, for a week now me and Gouki, along with a group of my friends have been working on a project together. It's a kinda present for saving me and being fine with me. I know technically it was Gouki, but he wouldn't be here if Dragon Claw wasn't formed. What we have been working on..." both Jenny and Gouki grasped the sheet. "Is a ship!"

There were a collection of gasps were heard as the ship was revealed.

Talon walked forward, staring at it. He placed a hand on it's fine polished wood, taking a feel for it. "she's beautiful..." he muttered.

The ship was covered in shining and polished black, with a bright white outline. It was huge, ten or twenty small ships such as Crow would fit in there. It had three sails on masts, one in the middle, one at the back and one at the front. Adorned on the sails was the pirate flag of Dragon Claw, except slightly altered. It still had the same design, except from the bottom of the skeleton jaw extended a dragon tail outline, circling around the whole design. The figure head was a dragon roaring wide, it's eyes purple and wooden teeth sharp and ferocious. The ship's nest was high up the middle mast, the pirate flag flying in the wind.

"Damn." Hermy muttered, as Diego stared, mouth agape.

"Who did the flag?" Eden asked, facing Jenny and Gouki, both of whom looked proud with themselves.

"Me." Gouki said, raising his hand. "I found I had an unknown talent of painting. Maybe I can be the crew's official painter?" he said jokingly. He looked to Talon, indicating wanting to know what he felt.

"You did this for us Jenny? She's so beautiful, what is her name?" Talon asked, facing Jenny who rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I made her to be the 'father figure' of your old ship, Crow. So I decided to name her Raven."

Talon shook his head, looking to the sky. "Wow. Just amazing, damn amazing."

"Do you want to look inside?"

"Sure, lead on."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sitting unknown in the shadows, a man laughed quietly. "Kaff kaff kaff. How very interesting."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"The cabins, all joined with doors in case of emergencies." Jenny said, indicating the corridor with five doors on each side.

Diego looked in one of the cabins. It had four beds in each corner, and each had its own chest of drawers. In the middle of the room was a table with some sort of game board on it. A large wardrobe stood at the back. "Are they all the same as this?" Diego asked, admiring the simple but artistic cabin.

Jenny nodded. "Yep, four beds to a cabin."

"But wouldn't that mean there are forty beds?" Talon asked.

"Well, I expecting you to recruit more crewmates."

"I was kinda aiming for twenty, but who knows what will happen." Talon said, smiling.

They walked through the corridor, and down some stairs into another cabin. It had a single bed in the corner, along with the drawers and wardrobe. At the back was a slight bump, where a desk had been positioned. It was facing a glass window, which in turn faced into the sea.

"This is the captain's cabin. The window is thick, so it won't break anytime soon. Also, this room has access to the meeting room." Jenny pointed at a ladder going above. "And to the workshop." Jenny pointed to a trap door in the floor.

"Wow..." Eden muttered, looking at the sea life swimming through the murky waters. #

The crew and Jenny climbed down the hatch, into the workroom. It had desks outlining the room, with a large table in the middle with sets of drawers underneath. On the table was printed a number of interesting blueprints.

"Hey, Hermy."

Hermy turned, just in time to catch an arm. His arm. "Hey! I haven't seen this in ages!" Hermy exclaimed happily, before frowning. "But why'd you give it to me?"

Gouki clicked his fingers. "Jenny, test him."

"What?" Hermy asked, just as Jenny took the arm from his hands and positioned it onto the broken bit on Hermy's shoulder. It fitted perfectly.

"Great. Me and you will be spending time down here, Hermy." Jenny said, smiling with a motherly smile. "I'm going to fix your arm for you, so you aren't at a disadvantage."

Hermy smiled a genuine smile, looking at Jenny in a new light. "Thanks, I mean it, really... thanks for this."  
"Okay, the workroom is where me and Gouki will be spending a lot of our time. It has all the tools you need constructed by me, as well as special cupboards to put inventions of product." Jenny pointed at a plan old door. "This leads into the storage room, and you'll find there is already a stock of rum, water and food." Jenny walked over to another, more impressive door. On the door it had an engraving of two intertwined dragons, with a sword behind it.

Diego and Red walked in first, their mouths dropping.

"This, is the training room." Jenny said.

The room was the largest so far, the middle completely plain. But on the walls were rack sof any weapon you could think off, from guns to wooden staffs. Training dummy's were put in place and there were punching bags in each corner. A set of weights were next to each punching bag. Diego walked over to a rack covered in swords and took one out, testing the weight. He smiled and nudged Red, who was inspecting two swords, testing them in each hand. "And this is where WE will be spending our time."

"Definitely." Red agreed, suddenly cutting through Diego. Luckily, Diego was ready, and he just formed back using ice. He grinned and jumped forward, swinging the sword down. Red just tilted his sword, and knocked the sword from Diego's grips. "Guess sword's aren't your thing."

"Come on." Jenny said, impatiently, wanting to continue the tour. "You can play later. But now we're going to the meeting room."

They climbed up another ladder into a room which basically consisted of a table surrounded by 41 chairs, making the table fairly big. On the table was painted a world map showing all the seas including the grand line, as well as the currents and the names of Islands. Talon leaned over and looked over to find Sunny Island. "Hey Red, remember there?"

"Didn't something happen like invading a marine base for the fun of it and fighting your former lover?" Red pondered sarcastically, looking at the map.

"Something like that." Talon smiled and tracked his finger over the path they had taken. From Sunny Island to Kashoku island, and then Deathbed Island. Next was Yorok Island where they encountered the Black Moon Pirates, until finally his finger rested on a block of brown which represented Kakikata. He looked over a few centimetres to find a place called Junga Island. "Guess this is where we're going next." He said, before noticing some sort of strange wooden peg on the island. Talon also noticed that each island had one. "What are these?"

Jenny walked over to Sunny Island, and pulled the wooden peg. It acted like a door and pulled open a hollow square, and Jenny pulled out a scroll. She opened it to reveal a detailed map of Sunny Island. "Maps. This room is where your future Navigator will be. Talking of which, you really need one." Jenny said. "Considering your aiming for the Grand Line, right? For One Piece?"

"I suppose." Talon said, checking out the map and recognising the marine base. "I'm not actually sure where we going. We're just moving."

Jenny shook her head as she smiled, before going to another door and pulling it open. It consisted of a row of clean beds with cabinets with all sorts of bottles and pills in it. A desk sat at the end, along with a chair on wheels. "This is the Doctor's room, for when you get one. Another necessary addition, by the way. Okay, the last room."

Climbing up another ladder, Jenny walked into another room, facing directly opposite the doors leading down to the cabins.

"Oh, yes!" Eden exclaimed, realising this room was a kitchen. There were saucepans and knifes, cutlery and plates. The shelves were stacked with food, and there was even a rum rack. A stove stood by the wall, along with a sink and a large fridge. "This is great!"

"The kitchen, obviously." Jenny said, reaching to a bowl of fruit when Jenny slapped her hand away, Eden's kitchen instincts coming into play.

"You haven't washed your hands! Who knows what you have on them."

"Sorry, sorry..." Jenny said, raising her hands again before exiting the room back onto the main deck. "So, how do you like it?" she faced Dragon Claw, and looked at their faces. Talon loved his cabin, Diego and Red loved the training room, Hermy the workroom, and Eden the Kitchen.

"Perfect." Talon said, smiling. "But again, why?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question." Jenny said, nervously wringing her hands. Gouki threw an arm over her shoulder, calming her. "Is it possible... that I can join the crew?" now she admitted it, her words rushed out. "I want to stay with Gouki, and I believe by going with you I can achieve my dream of touring the world and seeing the world's architecture. Also, I am powerful and a former Ten Kings of Gods, just like-"

"Shh." Talon said, placing his finger on Jenny's lips. "Of course you can join."

"Wh-what..." Jenny stuttered.

"I repeat, you can join. We need a shipwright, and I think you fit the bill. Gouki's been informing me about you, I know what you can do and how powerful you are. You can join. Welcome to Dragon Claw, Jenny."

"Th-thanks... Thanks!" Jenny exclaimed happily, and turned to Gouki. "I guess we can find Reaper eventually and end his life... or death, I'm not sure with that man."

"Pardon me, but may I introduce myself?" The crew whipped around, not seeing anything. "Up here." They looked up to see a man hanging over the crow's nest.

"Who are you!" Talon demanded. "If you're an enemy, run, if you are an ally, explain yourself."

The man jumped, and fell the large height, landing on his feet straight in front of Talon. He wasn't hurt a bit. The man was covered in grime, and was dressed in some sort of tattered old suit. The man's hair was combed back, revealing his scalp and making his goatee more pronounced. The man stared at Talon with his brown eyes which showed determination, and some sort of sadness. He extended his hand towards Talon. "Hello, my name is Kabuto Kafka, and you are Talon, are you not? The captain of Dragon Claw with the bounty of 250 million beri? Can we converse inside?"

**(So, finally the crew have got a new ship, congrats to them! Also, they got a new crewmember in the Shipwright, Jenny. How'd you like the ship and the map idea? Anywho...**

**SBS Question time:**

_**Francis Wolfang asked: If 4kids were to produce One Piece from your story, what king of accent would be given to each of the crewmembers? **_

**Well, Francis, I would not allow 4kids to come within a mile of this story, or i would have to make Talon eat them. I'm serious, if they every produced this, i would have to hide away in a hole in shame. XD Keep asking questions! **

**Now, Next Arc in OPNN:**

**Junga Island, an island which is jungle terrain, and also the next island Dragon Claw go to. But who knew they would be put straight into a plot involving pirates, marines, private detectives, monks and even bankers! A mysterious man has captured special people with certain powers, but to what aim and why? And how is Kafka involved in all of this?**

**Also, Kafka belongs to Newtilator, so credits to him! The Next chapter is called: Goals Part 1**

**Till next time!**


	66. Goals Part 1

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, RedxAlert, Munia, Newtilator, RIOSHO, Francis Wolfang and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Allright, just a reminder as someone asked me, you CAN still create characters, from enemy's to marines. Just DO NOT create Admirals, A Fleet Admiral, Shichibukai or any member of the three powers! All right, now that's clear up, onto the first chapter of the new arc!)**

"Alexander Justice!" The bank owner yelled, running after a young man. "Get back here now!"

"Oh man..." Alex muttered, looking over the owner. Alex had long brown hair which was plaited down the back. His eyes were brown, or one of them was as his other was milky white, a result of a nasty run in with a marine officer. Alex hopped onto a crate and jumped up, his muscles stretching underneath his tight, white long-sleeved cotton top which had three buttons undone. Alex caught onto a metal pole with her ring encrusted hands, and the bracelets hanging around his wrists tinkled at the motion. "Guess I got caught..."

His baggy blue trousers billowed around his black shoes as he swung off the pole into the air. After about a second of hang time he caught onto a window frame, roughly ten foot of the ground.

"HEY! Catch the thief!" the owner shouted, running along the crowded path following Alex on the ground.

Alex climbed, grabbing a pipe above the window, and then climbing onto the roof. Not taking any chances, he ran across the cobbled roof, adjusting the two bags tied to his belt. They were quite big, and hit against his waist as he moved. Alex jumped, stretching backwards to get maximum distance. He feet touched down onto another rooftop, and Alex turned into a combat roll, jumping up again to grab onto a higher rooftop. Alex looked in front of him, and saw the church, it's spire extending into the sky. Climbing onto the uneven stone of the church, Alex scramble up the wall under he got to a weaker wall.

He pressed his palm against a loose stone and pushed inwards, a small section of the wall collapsing inwards. Alex climbed in and put the stones back in, gasping slightly as he threw the bags onto the floor. The small room was surrounding by bags, gold and jewellery, glittering everywhere. He sat down crossing his legs and yawned, opening one of the bags. Money poured out and Alex's eyes lit up in the sight. Just as he was about to open the other bag, the wall opposite him was suddenly blown outwards, causing Alex to cover his eyes and scramble back.

"What..." he muttered, seeing some sort of figure standing in the air... but when Alex saw the wings he realised the person was flying, not standing. Alex jumped to his feet and raised his fists in preparation for a fight. "What do you wan-" The figure burst forward, slamming into Alex's chest and in turn throwing him through the other wall of the church out into the sky. Alex's eyes widened as he fell from the church tower, turning in the air to see the street rushing up at him. He crossed his arms into his face just as he smashed down into a market stall, breaking the wood and glass covering it. People screamed and yelled, running from whatever it was not even considering if it was a person.

Alex coughed, and blinked, his chest aching from falling onto the stall. He got onto all fours, and then onto his knees, stretching his neck to look upwards. Just as he stood up, he was thrown backwards into another wall. It didn't break and Alex slid down, holding his back in pain. Something grabbed his collar and picked him up, some sort of blade extending across his neck.

"Justice, check." A low pitched voice said to Alex.

LINE BREAK

Hiro-shu felt uncomfortable as the walls of the crate pressed into him, but he had to wait it out until the person wondering around the storage area of the ship he was on left. He was roughly 6 foot 2, which contributed to the uncomfortable feeling, his long legs hunched around his neck. Hiro-shu tried not to move, other the rustling of his worn brown leather jacket would alert the person. "I know you're here." The person called out, the footsteps going around the crate Hiro-shu was in. "I'm not a fool, ya know. I saw you come in here. " Hiro-shu held his breath as the footsteps came closer, and almost screamed as the crate burst apart, revealing his hunched figure to a large statured man. The man wore a dark green shirt with the word "Kendo" across it, blue trousers and brown sandals. On his back was a grey travelling pack and his leather belt held a sword holster. His face was covered in a full but trimmed black beard, black hair which fell to his neck and his brown eyes stared in wonderment at Hiro-shu.

"Hiro-shu? Is that you?" he asked incredulously pulling a surprised Hiro-shu up into a bear hug. "What've you been doing with yourself? Pwahahaha! I haven't seen you since you left Shelky Island years ago to be a treasure hunter. Mind you, I know you've got a measly 5000 beri bounty."

"Hey, I don't WANT a bounty, unlike you with your 40 million beri." Hiro-shu complained, before pushing away from the man. "But what are you doing here Strong Fist, I thought you were a pirate."

"I AM a pirate, who's ship do ya think I'm on?" And call me Francis or Wolfang, hell, even Francis Wolfang will do, I don't like being called my nickname however cool it is."

"This is your ship? Wow, what a coincidence, you look well."

"You... don't look quite so well." Wolfang said, looking at Hiro-Shu's tattered and ripped clothes, from his grimy white t-shirt to his dark blue jeans. Wolfang looked to Hiro-Shu's face. "I see you haven't solved your eye problem, then." Wolfang was talking about Hiro-Shu's alternate eyes, as his left eye was coal black and his right was rustic brown.

"No, I can't find any proper makers of these new 'lenses' the people are developing now-a-days."Hiro-shu said, scratching his messy and unkempt hair.

"You've trained right? You better have got stronger." Wolfang said to Hiro-shu sternly.

"You could say that..." Hiro-shu said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'd love to fight you one day."

"And I you, Francis."

"Captain!"

Wolfang turned to see one of his crew members run down the stairs, his face covered in crimson blood.

"Tony? What is it?" Wolfang asked, before Tony's head was lopped off, the blood splattering against Wolfang's chest. "TONY! Who dares attack my crew!" he roared, staring at the odd figure in front of him. He drew his sword, but the figure sped forwards, smashing into his chest. Wolfang was driven back, and suddenly his head was thrown down on the floor, splintering the wood.

"Francis!" Hiro-shu called out, before coming to his senses and throwing a punch in the figure's direction. The figure just grabbed his fist and spun in around, throwing him on top of Wolfang, following up by stomping on Hiro-Shu's head.

"Wolfang and Hiro-shu, check." The figure said.

LINE BREAK

"Sir, marine ships inbound!" the marine said, saluting at a female marine.

Valerie Steel turned to the marine, and stared him in the eyes. The marine stiffened, but still held his position. Along with the traditional Captain's uniform, Valerie wore a pair of silver pin earrings and a steel threaded ribbon tied in a bow to keep her hair out of her eyes. She was thin but with muscles, like an athletic super model, with hardly any make up. Valerie stood at 5 foot 5 and was quite light at 140 lbs. The hair was shoulder length, put into a ponytail with two small strains of hair falling over her left eyes, which was sea blue along with her other eye.

"How many ships?" Valerie asked, turning back to her desk.

"20 sir." The marine said with a slightly high pitched voice. "It's fleet commander Washer, sir."

"Oh, good. Dismissed." Valerie waved a hand, and the marine eagerly left.

Ten minutes later, a man walked through the door, saluting Valerie in turn.

"James." Valerie nodded.

James T. Washer nodded, and casually strolled around the room. He was dressed in a plain black wife beater t-shirt with a grey trench coat, nicely pressed, in contrast to his grey jeans and shoes, which were worn beyond belief. He was tall and scrawny, standing at 6 foot 5, with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. James' hair was short with two sideburns and a cowlick. He casually looked at Valerie with his brown eyes. "Valerie. How're you doing?" He yawned, covering his mouth.

"You know you shouldn't talk to your superiors so casually." Valerie scolded with a slight smile.

"Do you actually care?"

"To be honest, no, but you may say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Everyone is tense because of the Fleet-Admiral's death. It's as if we got no order. So, who out of the admirals do you think would replace him?"

"The one with the most potential would be Rikumaru, although Tenkumaru..." SMASH! The window caved in, throwing glass all over Valerie, although it seemed to just bounce off her.

"Wha..." Washer started, before a marine hit into him, knocking him to the floor.

Valerie turned around, drawing her sword as she went. She raised it just in time as some sort of blade hit against it. The force of the attack actually forced her back, he feet skidding across the floor. Valerie jumped back, drawing her pistol and letting of two shots. The bullets seemed to bounce of the figure, before the figure jumped forward, clubbing the side of her head with an arm. The figure turned towards Washer who had just got up. Washer took one look at Valerie, before gasping.

"Valer-" The figure head butted Washer straight in the face, and in turn knocking him straight out.

"Steel and Washer, check." The figure said, before throwing both Washer and Valerie over his shoulders and flying away, his wings fluttering in the sky.

LINE BREAK

Horatio leaned on the back of his chair, his feet propped up onto the desk full of papers in front of him. He was snoring lightly as his head slowly tilted behind the chair.

Three knocks at the door was all it took to surprise Horatio and cause him to fall backwards, the back of his head hitting into the wall. "Ow! Jeez..." he moaned, standing up and rubbing his buzz cut of hair. Horatio leaned down and picked his fedora up from the floor and placed it on his head, tilting it slightly. He wore a white t-shirt with a worn leather jacket, with dark gray trousers and dirty and roughed up boots. He brushed his shaggy blonde hair from his face and sighed again. "Come in, come in..."

"Detective Horatio?" a woman asked, walking in and wringing her hands.

"_Private_ Detective." Horatio corrected. "How can I... I..." Horatio covered his mouth to stifle a yawn, but failing at the simple task. "I... help you?"

"I-is it possible you could investigate my husband?" the woman asked, getting more and more nervous as she stared into Horatio's eyes, which were bright crimson.

"F-for wha... what reason?" Horatio blinked a couple of times, trying to seem professional.

"I've seen him around with woman in the streets, and I am worried he may be cheating on me. " she gulped, peering left and right as if people were watching through the three story windows.

"Business partners?"

"He's a farmer. Pl-please, could you just tail him for a day or so?" the woman pleaded.

Horatio stood up, stretching like a cat in the process. "I suppose I could. Where is he at the moment?"

"Still at my house, I'll take you there."

"Okay. J-just wait outside for me, yeah? I'll be there in a moment." Horatio waved a lazy hand to dismiss the woman, who practically scurried out of the room. Just as Horatio stood up, something grabbed the back of his head, and pushed downwards, his face smashing into his desk and spreading uncompleted paperwork everywhere. Horatio was thrown over the desk, rolling across the floor, his head knocking against the door.

"D-Detective?" the woman asked, slowly grasping the doorknob. She suddenly screamed as Horatio's head was driven through the door, splintering and breaking the wood. Without a moment's thought, she ran away, screaming bloody murder.

Horatio stood up, shaking and swaying on his feet. "Wh-who's..." he yawned, just before he was clubbed between the eyes. "Ow." He said, before falling flat on his face.

The figure grabbed him and put him over his shoulder, before flying off. "Horatio, check."

**(First thing, Alexander Justice belond to Yajuu Kikuishi, Francis Wolfang belongs to... Francis Wolfang, James Washer and Valerie Steel and Hiro-Shu all belong to FanficAA. okay, no next time as it would be full of ? people. **

**SBS QUESTION TIME**

_**Francis Wolfang asks: How many cannons does the "Raven" have onboard?**_

**Well Francis, Raven has 8 cannons on either side, meaning 16 cannons overall. Wow, they can't even man them all...**

_**Newtilator asks: If there was a series of this, and then someone abridged it, would would there comedic voices sound like?**_

**Well, This is hard as different people would use different voices, so, unfortuntely i can't answer... sorry... :( Although I'm sure Hermy would have a prebuscent voice.) **

**Thanks, and till next time!)**


	67. Goals Part 2

**(First of all, I apogilize fr the first reviewers, as it all seemed jumbled last chaptter. That was because the line seperater didn't work. Hopefully it will work today. Anywho, thanks to RIOSHO, L-R-D, RedxAlert, Francis Wolfang, beyond-the-oaks, Munia, Yajuu-Kikuishi and Newtilator for your reviews! All right, another chapter like last chapter. Next chapter Dragon Claw appear. Read on!)**

The bell struck once, twice, and a third time, signifying the time for lunch was over. In the large monastery on a lone mountain, monks wondered around, talking, teaching or reading. In a private room, Baldemar sat stiffly on a chair, staring, or rather facing the direction of the wall. Baldemar was the only blind monk in the monastery, a piece of cloth wrapped around his milky white eyes. Baldemar was old, his white hair falling past his shoulders and his beard braided down to his waist. The top of his head was bald, however, showing liver spots.

Suddenly, Baldemar ducked, feeling some sort of blade whip over his head, surely it was going to kill him if he didn't duck. Baldemar sensed the person in front of him and hopped backwards, raising his fists. "What do you want with us, stranger?"

"Not with _us_ old man, but you!" Baldemar ducked again, and moved backwards, feeling his back against the window frame. He was high up, as his room was right by the bell tower, and this got Baldemar worried, he had to move.

"Why do you need me? Am I unique for some particular reason? I am sure you will find other blind monks around the seas."

"You are unique, in your own way Baldemar."

"Out with it! What do you wan-"

Baldemar was unable to dodge the fist, which hit him square in the face, and drove his head through the window, his body following. His robe billowed around him as he fell, as well as his hair. Just before he hit the cobbled rocks on the floor, something grasped onto his leg and lifted him upwards.

"Baldemar, check."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Oh man, that Straw Hat girl really did a number on you, didn't she Kitsune?" Devlin Idris muttered, inspecting Captain Kitsune's jaw, which had a couple of cracks in and some her teeth had actually fallen out.

"Oh, shut up Idris. Just do your job."

"I'm AM doing my job, you're the one complaining. Why didn't you just duck?"

"I was surprised that she actually found a weapon. Would you have ducked?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Stop your bitching." Commodore Zira butted in, who had her mouth bandaged. "Kitsune, at least you're young. My jaw's weaker than yours, and could have easily been broken."

"Please, stop complaining. I am trying to work." Vice-Admiral Minka said, massaging his forehead. "I chose you lot because you're the best of your rank, not because you're bickering little so-and-so's."

"Sorry sir!" the woman said, as Devlin continued working on Kitsune's jaw. He turned to a cupboard, and swore under his breath.

"How long till we leaving, sir?" Devlin asked.

"In around thirty minutes, why?"

"Because we need more medical supplies."

"Go and get them then. But do NOT be late"

"Yes sir!" Devlin saluted. "I hope your application get's through, because I know that they are looking for potential Admirals to replace whoever becomes Fleet-Admiral."

"Go!" Minka ordered.

Devlin left the marine ship into the docks guarded by a number of marines who saluted Devlin as he passed. He was still wearing his doctor's garb, which consisted of a white shirt, black suit trousers and shoes, with a white apron over them. Mind you, he never actually took them off. After a while, Devlin turned into an alleyway, searching for a black market he knew was around here somewhere. Minka new of his dealings, but didn't mind one bit as long as the medicine didn't have any nasty side effects.

Just as Devlin was about to knock on the door, he dodged sharply to the left, dodging a sharp blade like appendage stabbing into the wall where his shoulder was. Before Devlin had any time to recover from the shock, he was kicked in the knee, straight down. It would have broken a normal man's bones, but Devlin was no normal man. He was grabbed around the face, and the back of his head was driven in the stone wall multiple times, until he slumped uselessly down onto the floor, alive, but knocked unconscious.

"Idris, check." the man muttered, throwing Devlin over his shoulder.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Tick tock goes the clock... tick tock goes the clock on the dock... tick tock goes the clock on the dock over the croc, I'm comin' to bite you!" The woman jumped forward, actually gnawing on the iron bars imprisoning her. The guards tried to ignore her, but that was quite hard when you were new and knew nothing about mental patients. "Cooome ooon, let me out, pwetty pwease? I won't hurt you..." The woman grinned. "well, apart from ripping your hands and feet off and making you eat 'em! JWAHAHAHAH!"

The woman was in a straight jacket, her arms crossed over her stomach. Her blonde hair was tangled and rough, covering her face. She wore plain black trousers and had bare feet. "Go on, do you not like the taste of yourself?" To demonstrate, she bit into her finger so hard, it started to bleed. "See..." she poked her bloodied finger through the bars, disgusting the guards. "Lovely."

"You would of thought someone with the name of Destiny would be a bit more... sane..." one guard said, refusing to look at the mental patient.

"This is my DESTINY! JWAHAHAHAHA! Haha...ha...haha...haaaah" Destiny rocked back and forth, hugging her legs. "There were 100,000,000 bottles sitting on a wall..."

"Oh man... remind me WHY I took this job?" The other guy asked, just before his head was suddenly lopped over, splattering blood across the other shocked guards face. A bladed appendage shot forward, straight through the front of his skull and out the back.

"99,999,996 bottles on the wall..." Destiny looked over to the two bodies, and crawled over on her knees. "oooh, blood!" She licked her lips and lapped up the leaking blood like a dog lapping up water.

"You contain one...? Well, I'm not one to argue." A voice said from above her. Destiny ignored the voice, but was suddenly stomped on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. "Destiny, check."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Erohebi stood in her market stool, many items spread out in front of her ranging from trinkets to full blown crystals. But she also sold clothes, shoes; pretty much anything she could get her eyes and hands on. She moved from her stall into the crowd shuffling around the market place, aiming to buy what they were looking for. Erohebi stared around for a moment, before nodding at a woman with bangles along her wrist. She walked over and put an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"You're looking for a ruby ring, right? Come with me and you can get it at a fair price."

"H-how did you know?" The woman asked, amazed and not even bothered about the stranger touching her.

Erohebi smiled and tapped her nose. "Merchant's intuition."

After the transition was done, Erohebi stored her money in a pouch tied to her black belt. She wore an expensive suit jacket which was open, revealing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone. Erohebi also wore tight black trousers with crocodile skin shoes. "Okay... now who?" she muttered, just as a man walked up to her stall. "Can I help?" she asked, staring the man in the eyes. Suddenly she jumped backwards, scared. "You want _me!_ Sorry, I'M not for sale, but can I interest you in a..."

One fist smashed the stall into two halves, spreading all of Erohebi's things over the grassy floor. "Hey! That's expensive stuff!" The man looked up and jumped forward, slicing his arm at Erohebi's. She ducked, letting what looked like a blade over her. Jumping backwards, Erohebi inspected the man, but he was in a large trench coat and a hat, shadowing his appearance. But he appeared to be distorted somehow. The man shot Erohebi with such a powerful glare, it actually made her fall to her knees. "Wh-what..." she muttered, trying to pick herself up. Suddenly, the man's leg kicked into her skull, making her crumble to the floor.

"Erohebi, check."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The small girl, aged around 13 years old, raised her scalpel to the light. "Hmm... this is in a good condition." She muttered, looking down at the body in front of her. It was none over than the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku.

Ferina was especially chosen for the autopsy, for she was renowned for being one of the most skilled doctors, even at her young age. In the autopsy room, she had requested no one be in the room, as she concentrated most alone. Ferina was wearing a simple white coat over her jeans and t-shirt. Her hair was crimson, reaching past her shoulders, and in each ear Ferina wore a golden earring.

"So, what's your story, huh?" she muttered do herself, noting the condition of the dead Fleet-Admiral. He was naked, covered only by a white sheet over his legs, and his belongings, including his signature seagull hat, sat on a special stand in the corner of the room. Sengoku face was covered in burns and welts, from the explosive substance the assassin, who has now been confirmed as the revolutionary, Sogeking. "Burnt, eh?"

Ferina wiped a finger across the skin, before noticing something on his neck. She leant in further, and spotted a small swipe across Sengoku's neck, no thinner than a paper cut. "What... this cut is deep, deep enough to kill. And while the explosive was strong, it wasn't enough to kill, so why is this cut here? A result of the explosion? No, there was no shrapnel found at the scene... that means..." Ferina's eyes widened, and she scribbled down some notes, just as the door burst open. She whipped around, but only saw the vice-admiral, Minka.

"Ferina! Have you seen Idris?" he asked, fuming. "He was only meant to be half an hour, and it's been forty five minutes!"

"Devlin?" Ferina repeated. Devlin was an friend from when she was ten, and he was 21. He helped train Ferina as a doctor, but let her go her own way once she was eleven. "What was he doing?"

"He was meant to get some medicine... are you SURE you haven't seen him?"

"I'm sure, although, could I just ask a question?"

"That was one, but yes, you may ask another." Minka said impatiently.

"When the Fleet Admiral was assassinated, you didn't happen to see anyone come close to him, did you? Like someone with a knife or something?"

"No... the only people that were within five metres of the Fleet-Admiral was myself and the three admirals, not including the Straw Hats. Why are you asking, have you found something?"

"Yes. I can confirm that Sengoku was not killed by that shot to the head. He was killed by this wound, the one on his neck that looks like a paper cut. We need to inform..."

The door burst open a second time, making Minka jump back. Both he and Ferina turned to see a man in a trench coat and hat appear in the doorway, holding a marine in hand.

"The Vice-Admiral? How troublesome." He said, itching his chin.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man didn't reply, just took a glove from his pocket that appeared to have a stone on its palm. _'This is seastone, just to be cautious. The marines have a tendency to have devil fruits._'

"You're not... you are!" Minka said incredulously. "You're planning to fight a vice-admiral?"

"And me!" Ferina piped up, holding two scalpels in front of her.

"It's not you I want." The man said, before going forward at an unnatural speed and slamming his gloved hand into the side of Minka's head, making him tumble sideways into a medical shelf.

"Wait, you want me?" Ferina questioned, backing up slightly as the man approached her.

"Indeed." The man shot forward, grabbing Ferina by the neck and lifting her up the ground. She kicked, but only succeeding in knocking his hat off. Ferina was just about to scream at the face, before the grip tightened, causing her to fall unconscious."

"The last one, Ferina. Check."

**(Well, 11 people have been captured, and THAT can't be good. Credit to Newtilator for Erohebi. **

**SBS Question Time:**

_**Yajuu-Kikuishi asked: How would each of the Dragon Claw react if they woke up one morning to find they had switched gender?**_

**Talon, Red and Diego, to be fair, would be completely freaked out. Hermy would be curious, as he is still young. Eden would love herself no matter what, and jenny wouldn't be worried, she'd just coat herself in metal making her appear female again. **

**Also, questions can be about other crews or things, not just Dragon Claw**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon: So why were you on our ship?**

**Kafka: And the same to you. If you decide to attack me, I won't hold back. **

**Talon: Heh... you've done a good job, Gouki. Thanks. **

**Diego: You're mental! Bloody mental! Both of you!**

**Chapter 68 - Intentions?**

**Kafka: Where are you, Hikari? Where are you?**

**On that, till next time and thanks again! **


	68. Intentions?

**(Thanks to Munia, beyond-the-oaks, RedxAlert, L-R-D, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, Newtilator and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! Okay, a bit more about Kafka this chapter! Read on!)**

Dragon Claw were all sitting on one side of the table in the meeting room; Kafka was sitting on the other side, his hands clasped in front of him. All was silent for a few minutes, as Talon stared at Kafka, trying to figure out what he was about. "Okay." Talon started, causing Kafka to look into his eyes. "Explain yourself, right now. I want to know why you are here and who exactly you are."

Kafka nodded, and placed both hands palm down on the table. "As you know, my name is Kabuto Kafka, and I work... used to work for the government. Back then, I had a bad encounter with this woman, one named Hikari. She completely ruined my life, ruined my career..." Kafka's hands tightened as he tried to control his anger. "But, I want to find this woman, and I want to make her pay."

"So why were you on our ship?" Talon asked, leaning forward a bit more.

"Because, even though Dragon Claw is a new crew, you have a total bounty of 580 million beri, which of course is impressive for a new pirate crew. Hell, some old crews didn't have that much. I've been waiting on Kakikata for a chance to leave, and you were the perfect people to ask. I want to accompany you, as you feel be going to the Grand Line most likely, and this will make my search go much faster."

Talon eyes narrowed.

"But why were you on Kakikata in the first place?"

"Well, I had a very brief partnership with the Zenkai, very very brief, mind you. I thought they could help, and they gave me a unique devil fruit for my help with them. But that was all it was, me working for them, so I decided to leave."

"Wait..." Diego said, holding out a hand, and inspected Kafka's feautures carefully. "You... you were the one who killed Jyuka, weren't you? You saved me."

"Well, yes. Yes that was me." Kafka replied, nodding modestly. "I also put you all in that building where he found you." Kafka pointed at Gouki.

"In that case, I'll have to thank you." Talon said, standing up, his chair scraping across the floor. "You saved my friend, and you may have saved my crew. I'll be happy to let you tag along for the time being." Talon had walked over to Kafka, and grabbed Kafka's collar fiercely. "But one thing. If I ever find that you are an enemy, or that you plan on attacking us, we will not hold back, you got that?"

Kafka nodded, pulling his collar from Talon's grasp. "And the same to you. If you decide to attack me, I won't hold back."

The two stared at each other for a second, before Talon slapped Kafka on the back. "I like people with attitude. Well, you'll find the cabins that way, into the doctor's room, up the ladder, and across the deck, so make yourself at home for the time being." Talon waved him off, and Kafka got up, walking in the direction Talon said.

"I don't trust him." Red immediately said when the door shut.

"But he did rescue us, right? So that means he has to be good, right?" Eden asked, Hermy nodding in agreement.

"But what if he wants something?" Red asked, the room going silent. "Well, I guess we can see what he does." Red looked at Diego. "Hey, Diego, to you want me to teach you how to use swords? Or at least find a weapon for you?"

Diego shot up from his seat. "Yes! Definitely, let's get to the training room!" he said enthusiastically. Red and Diego left the room, and Jenny looked to Hermy. "Hey, kid. Let's see if we can work something out with your arm, yes? Come on." Jenny dragged a confused Hermy out of the room.

Eden also stood up. "I'm gonna cook some dinner for us. Test out that kitchen, so, if you need me, I'll be there." Eden left, leaving Talon and Gouki alone.

"This ship is damn confortable, Gouki. I'm glad we have it now."

"Heh. It IS great, isn't it? Well, I'm gonna go to the training room, see how good Diego's reaction times are. See ya."

Talon was left alone, and he got up, finding Kakikata on the map. He had slight navigational knowledge, but he knew he would be useless when they reach the grand line. "I have to find a navigator..." he muttered, before looking at the islands from Kakikata. Talon had decided on Junga island, but was now looking at the islands heading towards the Grand Line. He quickly decided the route to take, and suddenly had an idea. He got up and jogged to the work room, where Jenny was talking the Hermy about mechanics. They both looked up as Talon entered the room.

"Captai-" Jenny started, before Talon waved her off.

"Talon, not captain. I can't stand that 'captain' stuff. As far as I'm concerned, we are equal. Technically I AM the captain, Red's the first mate and Diego's the second mate, but everyone is equal. Anywho, can I ask a question?"

"Sure Ca – Talon." Jenny replied, quickly correcting herself.

"Would it be possible on one of the islands we visit to build a seastone bottom for the ship? I know that the marines use it to get across the Calm Belt, and I figure we can to." He stared at Jenny as she started to giggle. "Wha...what is it? Something in my teeth?" Jenny continued to laugh as Talon picked at his teeth, Hermy just ignoring them and doing something with his shoulder socket.

"N-no..." Jenny gasped, trying to calm herself. "I-it's just I forgot to mention that I have already done that. I figured you'd want the quick route."

"O-oh... t-that's good." Talon stuttered, surprised at the efficiency of Jenny. "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks anyway." Talon climbed up the ladder, coming out into his own cabin. He noticed that bounty posters had been put up on both walls. On one side was bounty posters of the current crew, and on the other was the bounty posters of his old crew. Obviously Gouki's work. When Talon walked over to his desk, he noticed there was a small pile of notes, written by the elusive 'Ritsu'. "Heh... you've done a good job, Gouki. Thanks." Talon looked to his old crew's posters, and recognised his own above the three of his friends. Talon frowned and moved the poster to the side of Tooth, so all four friends were lined up.

_**Line Break**_

"Come on Diego! You need to balance the sword!" Red directed Diego, who had kept on dropping his sword. "Keep it held firmly in your grip." Diego picked up his sword yet again, and gripped it tight. "Okay, now put yourself in the defence position like I told you." Diego moved the sword awkwardly in front of his face, his feet shoulder width apart. "Now, keep ahold of your sword!" Red, using two swords from a rack, sliced down with one, completely knocking the sword from Diego's hand.

"Damnit! I can't fucking do this!" Diego grumbled, kicking the sword, making it slide across the floor. He turned to face Red, who suddenly stabbed a blade through his chest.

"Oi! You don't disrespect swords, even simple ones. Now pick it up and try again!" Red pulled out his sword, letting Diego form back using ice.

"How's he doing?"

Diego jumped half a mile when Gouki appeared beside him, Kazefuchi unsheathed. "Don't do that!" he moaned.

"I'll do what I want." Gouki replied, grinning at Red. "So, how's he doing."

"He's not doing well, to be honest." Red said, not caring that Diego was in ear shot. In fact, he wanted Diego to hear it. "He can't even hold the sword, let alone use it in battle. I don't think a sword is good for him."

"Well, what am I meant to do!" Diego yelled, pushing back his black hair, staring with one eye at Red. "I was weak! I had to be saved and I was the only person who lost! I need to learn how to fight without using my powers, and how am I meant to do that when I am unable to hold a sword!"

"It's not always about swordsmanship." Gouki said, pointing Kazefuchi at Diego. "You may not be a natural swordsman, like me and Red. I notice you use maces a lot, so why not use this?" Gouki walked to a rack of maces and threw one at Diego, who caught it in one hand.

Instantly Diego threw it away. "It's too light. The one I use is perfectly balanced, but all of those are either too heavy or too thin."

Red and Gouki looked to each other and grinned. They turned to Diego, who backed away slightly. "Fine." Red said, picking up three swords, which had seastone made into them. He threw one to Gouki, who caught it in the air. "Your devil fruit is useless against these swords. We WILL make you good, whether you like It or not."

At that, Red and Gouki attacked at Diego, who was forced to dodge and run over to the sword, picking it up. "You're mental! Bloody mental! Both of you!"

_**Line Break**_

Kafka sat in the cabin at the far back of the corridor, sitting down. In his hands he held a picture of Hikari. He growled in anger, ripping the picture in two and throwing it on the table. "Hikari, where are you!" he got up and paced the room, wringing his hands and remembering back when he was issued the order to capture Hikari.

_**Line Break**_

_"Kabuto Kafka?" _

_ "Yes sir." Kafka replied, facing none over than the leader of the CP9, Spandam. Spandam was dressed in a white shirt covered by a black vest. His face was covered in a partial brown mask. Spandam glared down at Kafka._

_ "I'm not one to deal with new people, but I guess you're lucky. You have a mission, Kabuto."_

_ "What would you want me to do, sir?"_

_ "What I want you to do, Kabuto, is take out a thorn in my side."_

_ "Take out? Do you mean, kill someone, sir?" _

_ "Yes yes." Spandam said impatiently, drinking a sip of coffee. "I know it's your first killing, but you'll get it done, am I right?" Spandam leaned forward to the younger Kafka. "Or are you not suitable to qualify for the CP9?" he challenged. _

_ "I'm sorry, that is my fault that he isn't suitable to qualify. " A large man suddenly said, walking into the room with another man by his side. His hair was long and pink, and he was pale. The man wore black makeup and a black suit with a green tie. "I have dishonoured myself, and must end my life." The man brought out a sword, and went to stab himself with it. "Tekkai." The sword bounced off, not harming the man._

_ "Kumadori." Spandam said irritably, putting his coffee down. "What are you doing here?" _

_ "You called us here." The other man said his nose oddly square. He was wearing a black bodysuit and a black cap. "Remember?"_

_ "Kaku? Not now! I don't want you now! Go, come back later."_

_ "It's all my fault!" Kumadori instantly said, trying to stab himself again. Kaku walked out of the door, annoyed, Kumadori following._

_ "Gah! So annoying!" Spandam complained, before looking at Kafka. "Yes. I want you to kill a woman named Hikari. She has caused me much grief and deserves to be killed. Remember to kill her family! And no witnesses! Now go!" Spandam waved of Kafka, who nodded grimly and walked out the room. _

_ The den den mushi started to ring, surprising Spandam and causing him to drop coffee on his lap. "AAARRGHH!"  
_

_**Line Break**  
_

Kafka clenched his fist again, before grabbing the two parts of the photo and stuffing it in his pocket. He lay down on one of the bed, fully clothed and thinking. "Where are you, Hikari? Where are you?"

**(So, a bit of a flashback chapter with the CP9, with two members making a small apearance. And who is this Hikari?**

**SBS Question time!**

_**Newtilator asked: We've seen the new Admirals, and they go by names. But, which of the Admirals has the codenames Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru?**_

**Well, Rikumaru, Tenkumaru, and Umimaru are the nicknames for the Admirals. Each means: Land Circle, Sky Circle, and Sea Circle. So, Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru no longer exist. **

_**Munia asked: What would the crew do if they woke up in our dimension with their powers in tact? And how would the people here react to them, especially if the ship had appeared say... on the World Cup Stadium**_

**Wow, how interesting XD well, as the ship would fall from the sky, people would likely think it was some sort of trick (Typical huamsn) until it killed all of the Germany and England teams were killed. Obviously, by then we'd be screaming our little heads off while some people took pictures, saying the recognised that ship from some sort of fanfiction. Police would be called as the crew exits the ship, wondering what the hell happens. Police would freak out and demand that the crew stop. Red, being Red, would walk forward, and get shot at. He'd heal, and the crew would go mental, seeing the police as an 'enemy' for attacking Red. And thus, the World Cup is ruined, and Dragon Claw is unleased onto the world. Hope that helped XD**

**Next time on OPNN:**

**Hermy: It's lightweight, but stronger.**

**Diego: SHUT UP!**

**Kafka: Sorrt, I should of checked where i was going.**

**Chapter 69 - Two Birds with one stone.**

**?: You will participate in my plan, and you will do as I say. **

**See ya next time folks!_**


	69. Two Birds with One Stone

**(Thanks to RedxAlert, Cocoasit x2, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Newtilator, Beyond-The-Oaks, Cocoasit, and RIOSHO for your reviews! THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I have finnaly reached 400 reviews, which i was never expecting, so awesome!)**

Hermy watched, mouth agape, as Jenny started to dismantle his arm. She took it completely apart, laying the parts she was going to use at the sides, and putting all the parts she wasn't going to use in some sort of metal bin in the wooden wall. Jenny moved her face closer, hollowing out the arm until it was roughly 2 cm's thick. She then proceeded to put two slots in it, with slight grooves. Using her hand, she created nuts, screws and bolts, placing them where needed.

"How can you do that?" Hermy asked, watching in amazement at the pure speed and quality of Jenny's work.

"Do what?" Jenny asked, not looking at Hermy.

"Produce that metal. Are you a logia?"

Jenny gave a short laugh. "Logia? I wish. No, what I got is a paramecia type fruit. I can produce and form metal, but I am unable to become it and I am unable to change the state of the metal after it has left my body."

"I see. But you covered yourself in metal, it didn't look like armour."

"That's because it was thin, but strong." Jenny attacked the hand to the forearm, twisting it in place and made the wrist face up. She clicked open a flap, which lifted showing the hollow insides of the arm. From her hand, Jenny produced a short blade, roughly a half a forearm long, and inserted it into the flap, attaching it with some sort of bond. She shut the flap and opened it again, the blade extending out of the flap. She smiled and looked at Hermy. "Can I see your shoulder socket?"

Without an answer, Jenny stood up and looked into the socket, and she was able to see a layer of skin had formed over the small amount of muscle Hermy had. She looked at the ball in his shoulder, and using a small knife carved out a small slit. Jenny formed a two-way hinge and slotted it in. Turning back to the arm, she made some complicated insides, and clipped the top of the forearm back on.

"How's this?" she asked, slotting the arm onto Hermy's socket, connecting with a small click.

Hermy's eyes widened as he moved the arm around, first testing the elbow joint going down to the movement of his fingers. "It's works!" he exclaimed with wonderment, testing the strength against his other arm. "It's lightweight, but stronger. This is perfect Jenny, just perfect!"

"Heh. That's not all, Hermy. Wondering what the blade was?" Jenny extended her hand. "Move your hand like this." She clenched her hand, making it into a fist. Hermy did as directed, and the blade popped out from his wrist, tree inches of blade from his arm. "Go on, stab something, test it out."

Hermy walked over to the wall and slammed the blade into it. It went in smoothly and came out just as smoothly. "Wow... this is amazing."

"I'd love to work on some more additions tomorrow, but how about we see if Eden needs help in the kitchen?"

LINE BREAK

Diego panted hard, ducking under Red's sword's blade and hopping back to avoid Kazefuchi.

"No! You're dodging! Deflect the attacks with your sword!" Red directed, lunging forward and nicking the side of Diego's waist and causing a sliver of blood to leak down. Diego was covered in small scratches like this, as well as purple bruises and welts.

"I don't see why I can't use my devil fruit to not get hurt." Diego grumbled, wincing as Gouki got him just above the elbow.

"This is why you got beaten, Diego! Things like that! We are using seastone so you can expierance fights propely. What's gonna happen when another seastone user beats you? What if this time you won't be saved? Learn, Diego. Learn!" Red scolded, cutting the back of Diego's hand open.

"Don't taunt me." Diego muttered, hopping sideways.

Red grinned, and nodded at Gouki.

"What? Does taunting get you riled up Diego? Do you feel the bloodlust within you? Mind you, you couldn't beat me if I had both arms tied behind my back and my legs broken." Gouki said, smiling widely and letting off two slices with the sword, which Diego dodged one, but not the other.

"See, ya didn't dodge! Dodge Diego, unless you want to become mince meat for Eden to cook."

"Mind you, I'm not sure Diego would be fit to eat, would you eat someone as bad at fighting as him?"

"Sure as hell wouldn't." Red replied, ducking down and hitting Diego's ankle with his blade. "Come on Diego! I coulda dodged that one in my sleep, or do you WANT to get beaten up by an old man again, Diego? And _old man_, about 50 years older than you, and you couldn't beat him? I think you should just give up while you're ahead."

"SHUT UP!" Diego roared angrily, lunging forward and stabbing Red straight through the stomach, letting blood stain the floor. Diego pulled the sword out, suddenly scared when Red grinned madly.

"And there's the bloodlust I wanted to see in you! That is how you need to fight!" Red said triumphantly, clapping Diego on the back. "Convert your anger to skill, and you're as good as gold." The wound in Red's stomach healed up, even though the slight nick in his shirt stayed where it was. "Tomorrow, we'll see if we can get some efficient attacks from you, yes? Let's go and eat, get some energy."

LINE BREAK

Eden walked over to the oven, checking on the meat inside. She had seasoned it with various spices and had created a salad to go with it. She shut the over door again and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Eden looked outside, and saw that the sky was darkening, but was still light enough. '_Guess it's around 7 o'clock. I'm gonna get changed into something less grimy, and then serve dinner'_ Eden thought, making her way to the cabins. She walked down the corridor, yawning as she went. She closed her eyes, and was suddenly jolted to the side. Eden gave a small scream when she saw Kafka in front of her, regarding her with cold eyes. Kafka's demeanour suddenly changed, and his smiled, raising his hands in apology. "Sorry, I should have checked where I was going." Kafka nodded again, and walked out of the cabins.

Eden shook her head and opened the door of her own. A bug crept up her shoulder, and buried itself into her hair.

LINE BREAK

The man through the dark, the large trees towering over him. His feet were covered by wild grass, in which various insects crawled. The man grasped the rungs of a rope ladder and started to climb awkwardly. Once at the top, he looked to the connecting tree house, connected by sophisticated robe bridges. The man stepped over a dirty white skeleton and entered a particularly large tree house.

He faced his eleven captives, who were held up to the wall by metal shackles. One of them looked up, but was quickly slapped across the face by the man. "You look at me when I tell you to look at me, Francis."

"Go fuck yourself." Wolfang replied, spitting in the man's face.

The man sighed, wiping the spit off of his face. He turned around, but whipped round, cutting Wolfang across the face, causing blood to spill to the floor and staining his beard crimson. "Didn't you mother teach you manners?"

"Why are you doing this?" Washer asked from beside Wolfang, his face bruised from an earlier punch from the man. Washer motioned with his head the other ten people in the room. "Why kidnap 11 people, including marines? Are you crazy, or is this just what you do?"

"Crap hobby, if you ask me." Alexander said, receiving a backhand from the man.

"Remember your place, Justice."

"Remember that I'm going to kick your ass when I get out." Alexander replied defiantly, receiving a knee to the jaw, snapping his head back.

"Any more comments?" the man looked around. "Anyone want to be hurt? No? Good. Now, let me inform you of what is going to happen. But first of all, my name is Requiem and I... well, I am not particular fazed at what I look like. In fact, I relish it." Requiem took of his hat and trench coat, causing a couple of gasps from the woman.

"Do you have some sort of condition?" Ferina asked, turning her head away from the man in front of her. "Some sort of deformation?"

"No. This is what I choose to look like. Now, all of you are part of my plan, and originally, I was going to kill you for what you contain. I am still going to harness your power, but just not as I originally planned. You will participate in my plan, and you will do as I say. But what your doing is, as you could say, is killing two birds with one stone. Now, I need to go and do some research, so, see you later."

(**Little bits happening in this chapter, and now we know the man's name, is Reqiuem. Is is owned by a friend who is not a user on FF, so credit to him. Hermy's got a new arm, Diego is getting somewhere with his training and a bug is involved! Also, what does Reqiuem look like?**

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**RIOSHO asked: Everyone has a spirit animal, so what would Dragon Claw's spirit animal be?**_

**Talon: Obviously the dragon XD But becuase he's quick, vicious and not afraid to kill.**

**Red: A Wolf. He is proud, but viscious. He also like blood.**

**Diego: Polar Bear. he can be viscious, and also has a high tolerance of coldness... as he is ice.**

**Hermy: A dog. He is loyal, and respects his superiors.**

**Jenny: An elephant. She is strong and intelligant. And a great builder. **

**Gouki: A Cheetah. Is fast, and protects his family and friends.**

**Eden: A dolphin. She's quick, lithe and intellgent, even if she can't swim...**

_**Newtilator asked: Is Red's healing serum a devil fruit power, and if so can it be neutralised with seastone.**_

**No, the serum is different from devil fruits. The Zenkai are advacned Devil Fruit researchers, so Red can survive seastone and sea water. **

**Next time on OPNN:**

**Eden: I think I'm going to get some fresh air.**

**Talon: Eden, you're gonna catch a cold if you stay out there."**

**Eden: Well, it's final.**

**Chapter 70 - Lou**

**Wolfang: Good point, all right, hang on!**

**See ya next time!**


	70. Lou

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, Munia, RIOSHO, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Francis Wolfang, RedxAlert, and Newtilator for your reviews! all right, a rather... odd and surprising chapter for ya, as well as the start of things to come. And more training!)**

Dragon Claw was sitting at the table, eating the dinner that Eden had made for them. Kafka was sitting away from them all, picking at his food but not actually eating.

"This is great, Eden." Diego said, his body covered in plasters from his training. "Haven't eaten something as good as this a long time."

Eden looked at Kafka, thinking.

"Eden?"

"hmm? Yes, yes, thanks." She said, blinking and looking to Diego.

"Are you all right?" Talon asked, concerned for his cook.

"Yeah... fine. I just feel slightly ill. I think I'm going to get some fresh air." Eden pushed back her chair and walked outside, leaning on the side of the ship. The wind started to pick up, making her hair slowly wave in the wind. Rain started to fall lightly before getting heavier, drenching her. Eden ignored the weather, thinking about Kafka. A small whining noise was heard from above her and Eden looked up in curiosity. Something hit into her stomach, throwing her to the floor.

Eden let of a small shriek as something licked her face, covering it in drool. "What the..." she struggled up, sitting cross-legged. In her lap was a small puppy, looking up at Eden with light blue eyes. "A puppy? How did... AH!" Eden noticed the bright white wings coming from the puppy's shoulders. "Wings?" Eden looked at the wings closely, and noticed they were the real thing, not some cheap attachment. "How can a puppy have wings? And fall from the sky no less?" she muttered, absent-mindly stroking the puppy between the ears.

"Eden, you're gonna catch a cold if you stay out there." Talon called from inside. "Come eat something, you must be hungry."

"Yeah... yeah coming!" she called back, hugging the puppy to her chest, and walked into the cabin.

"Good, now ..." Talon looked at Eden, then to the puppy, and then at Eden again. "Wh-why have you got a dog? In fact, WHERE did you get a dog?"

"Well..." Eden muttered, clutching the puppy tightly for some reason. "It fell from the sky."

"You what?" Talon spat out his drink, and coughed. "Fell from the sky? You're kidding, right? How the hell could a dog- a puppy – fall from the sky? It's not possible, not at all possible!"

"That's not the only thing." Eden placed the puppy down onto the table, to collective gasps from the crew.

"Wings?" Jenny came over, curious. "Are those... yes, they are real... how intruiging."

"Okay, explain to me why you have a winged dog?" Talon, staring at the puppy as it padded across the table.

"I told you, it came from the sky. It just fell on me, I have no idea why it did, or why it has wings."

"It looks like it's been washed lately." Gouki commented, scratching the puppy under the chin.

"It is raining outside."

"But that would still leave some sort of dirt. But he is pure white, and his eyes seem odd for a dog."

"It's quite cute though, isn't it?" Talon said as it went over to him. Talon went to pet it when the dog barked and bit into his finger. "OW! Fucker... I hate it! Get rid of it!" Talon clutched his bleeding finger and stared at the puppy evilly.

"What do you expect me to do? Throw it into the sea? Don't be silly, I'm keeping it." Eden said, picking up the puppy again. "And I am calling him Lou."

"Lou?" Hermy repeated. "That's an odd name."

"Well, it's final. I'm going to my room." Eden turned and exited to the cabins, Lou licking her hand.

"Same." Kafka commented, standing up and brushing past Jenny, a bug jumping onto her shoulder and going into her hair. "I need to rest."

"All right Diego, training time." Red said, grabbing Diego round one arm and Gouki grabbed the other. The two dragged Diego off.

"Hey! I haven't finished my food!"

"Too bad."

"I'm going to watch and make sure they don't kill him." Jenny said, following the three to the training room.

Talon leaned on his hand, staring blindly at the wall.

"Hey, Talon, what're you thinking?" Hermy asked, taking a drink from his cup.

"I just have a bad feeling. We have a passenger, and then a dog with wings fall from the sky, as well as this sudden storm." As if emphasising it, lightning flashed in the darkening sky. "I feel something bad will happen soon..."

LINE BREAK

"All right, parry!" Red demanded as Diego feeble attempted to block Red's attack, and failing miserably. "Am I going to have to get you angry again?"

"No! I can do it, I just need to practice..."

Gouki sheathed Kazefuchi and sat down next to Jenny, grinning. "See, this is what we put Diego through."

"Poor thing." Jenny said, smiling slightly. "Is he actually advancing?"

"Heh. We got a plan worked out, and tonight, Red and Diego aren't going to go to sleep. They are going to continue training."

"Nice. Hey, how long is it since you trained?" Jenny asked.

"Me? Train? I don't need to train." Gouki said, acting insulted.

"Come on you." Jenny grabbed Gouki around the wrist and pulled him up. "We need to check if you're up to scratch."

"What've you got planned?" Gouki asked, just as Jenny made ten round and smooth balls.

"Catch." Jenny simply said, picking up one of the balls and throwing it at Gouki. Gouki moved his hand up in front of his face,catching the ball but stumbling back slightly.

"Hmm... their slightly heavier than I expected." He said, testing the weight out. Gouki looked at Jenny, ducking straight down as a ball zoomed over his head. "Oi! That coulda – Woah!" Gouki dodged to the left and right as two more balls zoomed past. He sped behind Jenny, Kazefuchi positioned over her throat. "Why don't we fight? That would be much more efficient for training."

"Oh? And destroy the ship? I think not Gouki." Jenny said, throwing a ball behind her, which clanged off Gouki's head, knocking him off her.

"Ow! You bit- Ow! Ow!" Jenny threw two more balls, which hit Gouki's stomach. "Let up a bit!"

"Dodge then!"

LINE BREAK

"Good, he's gone." Wolfang muttered, wincing as the wind hit into his cut on his face.

"And? What're you going to do?" Washer asked. "Escape?"

"He's right." Alexander said. "These shackles... are... too... strong..." Alexander, and everyone else, stared agape when Wolfang pulled with all his might, snapping the shackles and in turn freeing himself.

"Pardon me? Too strong?" Wolfang said, grinning. "All right, let's get you lot out."

He first went to Washer, freeing him quickly. Washer stretched his arm, relishing the feeling of being free from the bonds. "Ooh, I feel better already."

Wolfang was just about to free Valerie when Erohebi suddenly perked up. "He's coming. You have to go!"

"Go? But I have to free you all." Wolfang said.

"That's not going to happen." Valerie said, before turning to Washer. "Go Washer! As your superior, I order you to go. And anyway, two people is better than none at all."

"True..." Washer muttered.

"Fine." Wolfang said, turning away. "But don't get yourselves killed all right?"

"If he wanted us dead, he would've killed us already, not captured us."

"Good point," Wolfang said. "All right, hang on."

"Wha..." Washer started, when Wolfang pulled him into a bear hug. Wolfang then ran for the wall, jumped, and smashed straight through it, sending wooden splinters into the air.

**(Meet Lou. The dog with wings. If you are thinking what i think you may be thinking, it's nothing like that. Anywho...**

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Francis Wolfang asked:**__**Is electricity present in the "Raven", or is it gas powered? If it's electricity, is it generated by collection energy from the waves, heat, or steam.**_

**Well, it generates electricty from the waves by using rolly bits under the ship which goes into a special device designed by Jenny converting it to electricity. **

_**RedXAlert asked: Who in the crew is most likely to be able to survive an ordinary life without attracting attention? **_

**That would be Eden. As long as she doesn't reveal her clones, she could pass of as a succesful cook. **

_**Newtilator asked: Can Jenny produce any metal? Is it simply tough metals like iron, or could she produce mercury and such as well?**_

**Nope, jenny produces her own unique metal which I am now officially naming 'Jenosium' XD **

**No next time, sorry! But it's shorter than the others for a reason.**

**Thanks, and till next time folks!)**


	71. Escape

**(Thanks to Newtilator, RedxAlert, Francis Wolfang, Dthehalfdragon, RIOSHO and L-R-D for the reviews! I got a poll up as i haven't had one for a while. It's just another who's the best crewmember one. Let's se eif Red is the most popular again? All right, as i warned this is a shorter chapter, but for effect! Cue danger music!)**

Wolfang and Washer were running at their full speed, Wolfang knocking trees out of his way and Washer nimbly avoiding the debris. Wolfang used both hands to club a particularly large tree, throwing it behind him. Washer jumped, ran along the tree and rolled across the floor, standing right next to Washer.

"River. Break." Washer said, coming to a stop next to a river and clutching his stomach. He and Wolfang were breathing hard, their breaths coming in short sharp gasps.

"Crap..." Wolfang sat back on his haunches, watching as a flock of birds flew through the sky. "D'ya think he'll come after us?"

"Definitely. He wouldn't of caught us if he didn't want us." Washer said, splashing water against his face.

"Then we can't risk it anymore, let's continue!" Wolfang said, standing up and flicking his hair from his face. "We need to find a safe place, that way." Wolfang pointed across the river.

"Oh? And how are we going to get across?" Washer asked, looking at the river which was roughly 20 foot wide. "It's way too big to jump, and there isn't any bridge of any sort."

"Up." Wolfang said, pointing to the tree houses above. Washer could see that there was a robe bridge suspended in the air going across the river. "Let's go." Wolfang jogged over to the rope ladder and pulled himself up, swinging dangerously as he climbed. He reached the top and waited for Washer, who came up soon after. They made there way to the bridge, but just as Wolfang was about to cross, he was suddenly drenched in rain, instinctively he hopped back, the rain apparently stopping. Wiping his soaking wet hair back, Wolfang looked outside. "What the hell? It's raining there, but not here?"

"Must be the canopy, look." Washer looked upwards and nodded towards the thick leaves of the trees, creating a roof above the tree houses and floor.

"Well, it's only rain, so let's go." Wolfang walked out onto the bridge which swayed dangerously and edged along it, holding onto the ropes for support.

As Washer walked, he heard a ripping sound from behind him. He turned to see that one of the ropes extending from the floor had started to snap, the rope strands slowly unwrapping. He realised what was happening and turned to run. "Run!" he shouted, pushing into Wolfang, making him stumble forward.

"Why?" Wolfang asked, Just as the rope snapped, twisting the bridge in the air and making both Washer and Wolfang fall, but both just managed to grab onto the planks, holding them up above the river.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Washer cursed, his muscles straining on his arms. He looked to the other rope, which had also started to snap. "Get ready for impa-"the rope snapped, swinging the bridge through the air. They were thrown from the bridge, going through the air fast, heading for the grassy floor.

LINE BREAK

Hermy leaned against the pole in the Crow's nest, reading a book. As he turned the page, he looked in the distance and saw a large darkened mass of land. "Hey!" he called down to Talon, who was talking with Eden; who in turn had Lou laying on her shoulder like a parrot. They both looked up. "Land ahead! And it looks like Junga Island! We'll be there in roughly quarter of an hour!"

"Good, come down then and we'll get ready!" Talon called back up.

Hermy climbed down, just as Kafka walked past him, slightly brushing against him. Hermy ignored it and went on his way to the training room to tell the others. A bug crept up his neck, burrowing into his black hair.

LINE BREAK

Wolfang coughed, getting up on one knee, underneath the forest canopy. His cut on his face had started to bleed again, covering his lower half of his face. He looked to Washer who was laying face up, breathing hard. On his right leg a crimson stain had developed.

"Can you stand?" Wolfang asked, extending a hand to Washer.

"I think so." Washer grabbed the hand and pulled himself up, wincing slightly. "Yep, I can walk as well."

"Come on." The two started walking again, Washer limping on his right leg. "Back!" Wolfang suddenly exclaimed, pushing Washer back just as a tree fell straight in front of him, the tree trunk almost three times the size of Wolfang. "Wha...?" Wolfang muttered, just as a large paw slammed into his face, throwing him sideways and bouncing off another tree.

"Shit!" Washer cursed, staring up at the large bear before him. It was huge, standing almost double his height, it's fur black and it's eyes blood red. It growled and lunged for Washer, who ducked and ran quickly to Wolfang. "Let's go!" Wolfang groaned but got up, running with Washer as fast as they could, soon leaving the monstrosity of a bear behind. Suddenly, the ground seemed to disappear beneath them and they were suspended in the air for a second, before gravity took a hold of them and they plummeted down. They hit a steeply angled cliff with sparse trees extending from it and they rolled down it, hitting rocks and trees, getting drenched in rainwater. On the way down, Washer's head cracked against a tree trunk, knocking him clean out.

They lay to a rest on a sandy floor, before Wolfang got up slowly and realised they were on a beach. He looked to the sea to see that large waves had started to crash down on the shore, crashing down on the sand, dragging it back and repeating the process. In the distance, Wolfang saw a large ship, with some sort of dragon figure head. Wolfang turned to Washer and saw that he was motionless. "Come on... There's a ship. Let's see if we can get picked up." Wolfang muttered, picking Washer up in his arms, his hair plastered across his face and his clothes ripped. His skin was cut in various places, but the blood had been washed away by the rain. Holding Washer in his arm, Wolfang started to trudge through the beach, his boots digging into the sand and his backpack half slung on his shoulder but still, securely zipped up.

**(Thar we go! Wolfang has seen Raven, but what is Washer's condition? And what will happen with the remaining prisoners? **

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Francis Wolfang asked: Is Lou based on "Happy" from Fairy Tail?**_

**I've never read or watched Fairy Tail, so i have no idea who happy is XD So, no, it's not based on Happy. But now i shall have to see what Happy looks like. **

**Next time, on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon: Okay, you're physically stronger.**

**Wolfang: H-Help... me...**

**Eden: They need to rest Talon! We should wait at least a day.**

**Chapter 72 - Half-Dead**

**Reqiuem: I seem to be missing two of you, but no worries. It is time for you to serve your duties!**

**Till next time Folks!**


	72. HalfDead

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Newtilator, Jetakon, Francis Wolfang, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Munia, and RedxAlert for your reviews! A reminder to vote on the poll that's up on my profile! Stuff starts to happen propeply in this chapter, so, without further ado, read on!)**

Raven was docked by a jetty, which was jutting out from the cliff, over the beach and over the water. A small platform had been pushed down, resting against the jetty. On the deck of Raven, Dragon Claw had been gathered, along with Kafka, who was standing a bit away and Lou, who was still resting on Eden's shoulder. Everyone had changed into clothes that suited the tropical environment of the forest, despite the rain pouring outside. The beach sand was whipping around as well, making everyone squint and protect there eyes.

Hermy was dressed in his normal clothes, but he had a cap on his head. Diego was dressed in brown shorts and a pale blue t-shirt. A sword hung from a sheath on his belt, swinging slightly. Eden was wearing a tank top and short, along with a visor cap. Jenny had borrowed some of Eden's clothes, and was wearing almost exactly the same, except the clothes were black and she didn't have a hat. Only Red and Talon had remained in their usual clothes.

"Okay everyone, let's assign duties, shall we?" Talon said, pointing over to two large bags, and then looking to Hermy and Red. "Okay, you're physically stronger. That's why you're carrying the heavy stuff." Talon then turned his head to Eden, Gouki and Diego. "You guys use your speed and athletics to fight, so you will be carrying lighter things. Each of you have a small pouch of first aid in the possible event we get separated from the group I'll assign later. Jenny is going to be carrying the map and also going to carrying the cooking things as well as the hunting spears in case we lose our food."

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, showing the huge black clouds engulfing the sky. Thunder rumbled soon after like an earthquake.

"You told us to dress like this, but why should we when it's raining like this! This is one hell of a storm!" Hermy asked, pointing to the sky.

"Because inside the forest it's completely dry, hot, and if you wear layers you'll die of heat exposure." Talon explained. "All right, let's get moving, shall we." Talon walked along the jetty, followed by his crew and Kafka, who was walking slowly, shadows cast across his face. He walked further forward, passing Red, a bug jumping from Kafka's shoulder into Red's hair.

Talon hopped of the jetty onto the beach and continued to walk, his scarf fluttering wildly in the wind. His foot hit something in the sand, and he looked down in curiosity. Sticking half out of the sand was a glass bottle, with a piece of white paper within. "Eh? What's this." Talon picked the bottle out and opened it; also opening the piece of paper and read it out loud:

_Just managed to free myself from the evil forest. The creatures there are nothing like I've ever seen and I was almost killed a number of times. It's like a completely different world, as the frequent storms surrounding the sea around Junga do not affect the inside of the forest at all. I encountered these ruins, but I'm not sure what they were about. There were pictures of beings with wings, etchings into the old stone. It must be some sort of religious temple, because beings with wings cannot possibly exist. But then again, who knows what happens in this world of ours. After I exited the temple, I met this man who was hideously deformed, and he had wings, but they were thin and nothing like the etchings made in the stone. Maybe those etchings were of this man, but just over exaggerating him? But this man suddenly attacked me and had this glare which seemed to affect my very soul. It goes without saying I ran as fast as I could, and after running through these abandoned tree houses, I finally got back to my boat. Am I glad I escaped, for who knows what would have happened if I stayed there. _

_Ritsu._

"Another one." Red said, looking at the note. "Is it coincidence that we are coming across these notes from 'Ritsu' everywhere we go to?"

"Well, if it's accurate, we'd have to watch out for these person described. Let's get going then, the wet's annoying by senses." Talon took one step forward, before falling flat on his face, going straight into the sand.

"H-Help... me..."

Talon got up on all fours, and jumped half a mile when he saw two faces in the sand, cut all over. One was bearded and ferocious looking, his eyes half open. The other had his eyes shut, not moving at all. "What in the hell...?" Talon muttered, leaning closer to the faces.

"Talon! They're people! Help them, get them out!" Eden shouted, realising that they weren't statues or relics, but real life people.

"Eh? You're kidding, right?" Talon inspected closer, just at the bearded man's eyes closed. "Fuck!" Talon transformed in hybrid form and grabbed the bearded man around the shoulders, pulling him straight out of the sand revealing a fairly large man. Talon followed up with pulling the other man out of the hole and put both over his shoulders. Without saying anything Talon ran for the forest and jumped in, setting the two men down carefully on the floor.

"Oh, smooth." Red said running in and rolling his eyes. "Way to scare the shit outta us Talon."

"What... I panicked..." Talon said, reverting back to normal.

"Don't... run... like... that... again!" Eden said between breathes, brushing sand from her hair.

"Oi!" Talon slapped the bearded man's face hard, causing a red welt. It worked however, as the man opened his eyes and bolted up, his forehead colliding with Talon's, knocking them both back.

"Oww..." The man rubbed his head, and looked around, taking in the appearances of Dragon Claw, who were completely dry. "Are you those people on that ship?" he asked. "The one with the Dragon Figure head?"

"Yes. We're Dragon Claw, you may or may not have heard of us. We're pirates. And who are you?" Talon asked, already sweating from the heat of the forest.

"My name is Francis Wolfang. I am... was also a pirate..." Wolfang looked down, remembering his slaughtered crew.

"What happened to your crew?" Red asked, adjusting the two plain swords on his hips. Wolfang clenched his fists in anger. "Dead. They were killed by this freak, who kidnapped me and my friend." Wolfang went on to explain about what he knew and who the other prisoners were.

"Wait wait wait... this person had the guts to kidnap pirates, marines and other normal people? What the hell does he want?" Talon asked.

"I don't know... all I know is that I have to save the others... you're strong, aren't you? Can you help me and Washer? Can you help us rescue those people and defeat Requiem?"

"Well... we got nothing better to do..." Talon nodded, before turning to Washer, who was drinking water from a bottle of Eden's. "Who's he?"

"I am James Washer." Washer said, speaking for himself. "I am one of those marines that guy kidnapped. I am a fleet commander. And you say your pirates?"

"What? You going to arrest us?" Red asked, smiling slightly.

Washer sighed. "Is you actually help us, then I guess I could look past it..."

"Okay, so where are they?"

"No way! We're not going anywhere!" Eden said, looking at Talon, who was giving her a questioning look. "They need rest Talon! We should wait at least a day."

"We're fine." Wolfang and Washer said simultaneously, standing up together. "We should go as soon as possible, who knows what the man is going to do with them."

_17 minutes earlier._

Requiem opened the door and looked to the hole in the wall, then to the prisoners, and then to the hole again. "Well, I seem to be missing two of you, but no worries. It is time for you to serve your duties." he said, ignoring the hole in the wall and the two people running through the forest. '_They may have escaped, but they will die today, as will all of them. Including those on that ship that is docking here soon. But first, I need to harvest them...'_

Requiem suddenly clapped his hands in front of his face, drawing all nine people to look at him. At that moment, a ring of red flitted in Requiem's eyes and the nine went limp. "Today, you will forget about your former lives. You will forget that you have friends or companions. You will be my pawns. On that ship there are eight people. I have no doubt that Washer and Wolfang are going to meet up with them, so in essence, it's ten Vs ten. I will be getting the captain, but you can pick off whom you want. But I have got nicknames for you, according to what your souls say."

Requiem walked in front of each of the people, naming the nicknames he had assigned for them. "Iron Golem Hiro-Shu, Steel Valkyrie Valerie, Fire Sloth Horatio, Bone Wolf Devlin, Elektron Akuma Alexander, Temptation Snake Erohebi, Blind Panther Baldemar, Poison Scorpion Ferina and Madness Angel Destiny. Go, feed on your prey!"

**(So Ritsu has made another note, but what is with them? We got the people for the fights, and also we have Washer and Wolfang met up with Dragon Claw. **

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Francis Wolfang asked: If it's not Happy, is Lou based of Pierre, Gan Fall's bird/Pegasus? You know, "Wings"? **_

**You're close, but Lou is no particlery based on anyone. Lou is Lou and shall always be Lou XD**

**Also, NONE of Dragon Claw, past, present or future is based of Fairy Tale, just because i have had some people asking is Talon based of him and his Eden based on her. I don't watch Fairy Tail, although i might after i finish the current manga i'm reading, Eyeshield 21. **

**Next time on OPNN:**

**Talon: These are our groups.**

**Diego: Hey, you got a new arm! Awesome!**

**Jenny: It's too far for me to make one.**

**Chapter 73 - Into Junga**

**Talon: Kafka? Where are you? *turns* OH Fu-**

**See ya next time and don't forget to vote.**


	73. Into Junga

**(Thanks to Francis Wolfang, RedxAlert, Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, RIOSHO, L-R-D and newtilator for tyour reviews! All right, the penultimate chapter before the fights, and the poll is still up. I'll reveal the results next chapter. Read On!)**

The whole group of Dragon Claw, Washer, Wolfang and Kafka stood inside the forest, standing side by side with Talon in front of them. Kafka had took off his suit jacket and hung it around his arm, but still looked too hot in the clothes.

"Okay everyone, today we're gonna free these people and kick this other guys ass. But, to do this efficiently I'm gonna split us up into groups to further our chances in finding him." Talon clapped his hands together. "I'm going with the obvious choices first. Hermy, Diego, you two are a pair. Also Gouki and Jenny, you two are a pair as well."

The four nodded in agreement as Talon looked to the others. "I am going to be with Kafka, to keep my eye on him which means Wolfang, Washer, Eden and Red are all in one group. This is our groups, any arguments?"

"Why are we in a four?" Wolfang asked, strectching his arms.

"Because you two may not be in stable condition, so you'd need someone to help you after. If that's all, let's go and meet back up at the ship in... let's say five hours?"

LINE BREAK

"So, where are we going?" Diego asked, walking beside Hermy through the darkening forest.

"A direction different from the others." Hermy replied, looking around and analyzing the area.

"Great... just great..." Diego sighed and but both hands above his head, his sheath hitting against leg.

"Are you finally learning something other than your devil fruit?" Hermy asked, nodding to Diego's sword.

"Huh... yeah. Red and Gouki put me in hell to get at least a bit of swordsman ship in me. Hopefully I'll be able to use it in my fights..."

A loud roar cut him as a huge bear stomped out of the forest, swinging a huge paw at Diego's head. Diego ducked, unsheathing his sword in the process, slashing behind him, cutting the back of the bear's foot. It roared in pain and went to grab Diego, but Hermy jumped up on Diego's shoulders and clenched his fist, letting the dagger shoot out. Hermy came down, stabbing the knife into the bear's neck, making in roar even louder in pain. Without stopping the flow, Diego placed his hand spread out on the floor. "Ice Flow." Ice spread from his fingertips, caught the bear, and after a few seconds the bear was frozen solid. Hermy stretched back his fist and smashed it into the bear, shattering it into tiny glittering pieces.

"Woah. You got a new arm, awesome!" Diego exclaimed high fiving Hermy.

"And you dodged, not let yourself be shattered. I guess we both got surprised." Hermy complimented, stepping forward when a crunching sound was heard. Hermy looked down to see a skull underneath his foot, half broken. "eh?"

SNAP

Diego head shot up, just a small foot planted itself onto his face. He was thrown backwards as what appeared to be a little girl stomped on his face.

"Diego!" Hermy shouted, just as a hand shot from the darkness and grabbed his collar. He was pulled backwards, catching a glimpse of a man with a blindfold across his face.

LINE BREAK

Jenny and Gouki walked along, both being quiet, listening out for any unusual noises. Without really noticing until they were there, they walked out into a huge clearing fall of tree stumps.

"What's this?" Gouki asked, not willing to go closer. "I don't trust it... there's nothing there."

"Ah, don't be such a coward." Jenny said, walking closet just as the floor cracked. Before even Gouki could react, the floor caved in, making both Gouki and Jenny fall into the darkness. Jenny landed first, softening the fall by covering herself in her metal, or 'Jenosium' as she had lamely dubbed it to any who asked. Gouki landed on top of her, groaning in pain.

"I think landing on you hurts more than landing on the stone." Gouki moaned, standing up and rubbing his back. "What is this place?" Gouki looked around, noticing they were at some sort of underground crossroads. The walls held odd symbols of stick figures with what looked like wings. "Is this like what that Ritsu said?" Gouki leaned closer, just as a shrill laugh was heard, repeating over and over again, making Jenny and Gouki get goose bumps.

"Okay... what. The hell. Is that?" Jenny asked fearfully, clutching hold of Gouki's hand.

"I have no..." Gouki was suddenly tugged away, breaking the grip of Jenny.

"GOUKI!" She shouted, just as someone hooked an arm around her neck, dragging her in the opposite direction.

LINE BREAK

"Hey, look, a ladder." Eden pointed to a rope ladder, hanging down from the trees.

"Where does it go?" Red asked. "Actually, let's find out." Red grasped the ladder rungs and climbed up, the ladder swaying dangerously.

"Be careful." Eden said, watching Red climb as Lou whimpered and curled around her neck.

"Yeah yeah..." Red go to the top and looked around, just as the others came up in quick succession. Tree houses were all straight out in the trees, invisible from the ground.

"This is it!" Washer exclaimed.

"That's right. We must be close..." Wolfang commented as Lou suddenly barked, just as Red turned to see a figure in the trees. The figure jumped, crashing into Red and knocking him off the tree houses.

"Red!" Eden yelled, just as a hand burst from the wood and grabbing Wolfang's ankle, before pulling him down through the wood.

"Wha... what was that!" Washer asked nervously, coming closer to Eden as the two looked around wildly.

Suddenly, a stream of fire separated the two, the heat rising and making the two sweat even more.

"Fire? Where did that come from!" Washed demanded, just as he was grabbed around the neck by a thin arm and thrown backwards off the tree houses.

"Shit!" Eden cursed and was forced to move back because of the fire. She bumped into something, and turned around slowly, shrieking when she saw a figure hanging from the trees.

LINE BREAK

It was completely silent as Talon and Kafka walked side by side, not talking, the only sound being heard was the crunching of leaves.

"Wait." Talon held out his arm, as he saw a clearing ahead of him. "What's that?"

"Looks like some sort of temple." Kafka said, stroking his goatee.

Talon walked closer, admiring the layered pyramid, etches of what was like a story board all over. He looked up to see the temple extended above the trees. "This should be a site. Come on." Talon started to climb, Kafka shaking his head and following.

"Wow..." Talon and Kafka were at the top of the temple, up into the grey sky but it wasn't rainy anymore. The sight was magnificent, the treetops extending throughout the island. Talon could see the ship far away, like an ant. "Have we really walked that far?"

Kafka didn't reply, just clenched his fists and focused of a figure in the distance, beckoning him on. It was a woman, and Kafka recognised her immediately. "Hikari..." Without warning, Kafka jumped of the temple, causing Talon to swirl round to emptiness.

"Kafka? Where are you?" Talon narrowed his eyes and turned around, seeing a figure in front of him, flying. "Oh Fu-" The figure grabbed Talon around the shoulders and lifted him up into the air.

**(You might be able to guess some of them, but not all of them. No next time as it is a fight! yes! Finnaly! It is going to be... *drum roll* ... Hermy first! Yay! **

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Francis Wolfang asked: If Wolfang and Washer hadn't escaped, what nicknames would they've been given after being brainwashed?**_

**Washer would of been 'Water Monkey' and Wolfang would've been 'Golden Bear'. **

_**Francis Wolfang also asked, "Could you answer the first two SBS Questions for Jenny?**_

**Her favourite filling is any sort of jam, as jam almost is like Jen-ny. Jenny is strange, i knowXD **

**Her nationality would be Korean**

**See ya next time for Hermy's fight with his new additions and facing the man with the blindfold who you can probebly guess! **


	74. The Blind Panther

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, Munchlax Jr., Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, RIOSHO, Francis Wolfang, RedxAlert, and Newtilator for your reveiws. Okay, your favourite Dragon Claw member is... none other than the captain of Dragon Claw, Talon! First fight up, and how will Cabin Boy Hermy fare against The Blind Panther? Let's find out, shall we. Also, it's Hermy longest fight to date, yay for him!)**

Hermy was dragged back by his collar by the man with the blindfold, his body bouncing off various tree branches and through bushes. Trying to catch his foot on something, the only thing Hermy succeeded in doing was digging up the earth, flinging it into the air.

"Get of me!" Hermy cried out, hooking his arm around a tree trunk and using his weight to swing around, knocking the man off him. The man flipped back and landed on the floor, his robe flittering slightly. "Who are you?" Hermy asked, clenching his fist and drawing his blade. "Are you here to fight me?"

"My name is Baldemar, little one, I am a monk who master is Requiem. I live to serve his bidding. And who is the one I am going to kill?" Baldemar asked, throwing his long beard behind his shoulder.

"My name is Hermy, cabin boy for Dragon Claw! Don't underestimate my position though, because I am one of the physically strongest of the 7-man crew." Hermy exclaimed, walking sideways making both Hermy and Baldemar walk around in a circle. "You want to kill me? Have fun trying to old man."

"Indeed, little one. This will be over soon, do not worry. Your soul will go on to heaven." Baldemar tilted his head, before kicking off the ground with tremendous speed, Hermy jumping to the side just in time to see Baldemar land on the tree trunk sideways, pushing down on his legs and kicking off again, his leg aimed for Hermy's neck. Hermy ducked and rolled, hopping back up and pointing his blade at Baldemar.

"Why're you wearing a blindfold? Do you think that you can win without seeing me? Are you being cocky?" Hermy demanded, stepping forward, Baldemar not flinching. "Take it off and fight me like a man." Hermy grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off, revealing the cold grey eyes of Baldemar. "Wait... you're actually blind? But those reflexes..."

"Are due to years of hard work." Baldemar replied, ripping off his robe revealing tight black trousers and a muscled body for an old man. Hermy slapped his palm to his head.

'_Way not cool'_ he thought, looking to the man, but he wasn't there. "Where?" Hermy looked down, left, right and behind him, but saw nothing. Slowly, he looked up and ducked as Baldemar swung on a branch, a kick aimed for Hermy's skull. Hermy sheathed his blade and clenched his fists. "Let's say we have a test of strength old man. Whoever gets the advantage... well... get's the advantage."

"You can't be my honed body little boy. I've worked fifty years for my body to become like this."

"Wanna bet?" Hermy bent down and put his arms in front of him, Baldemar following suit. The two clenched hands, before pushing with all their might.

Hermy narrowed his eyes, the back of his heels digging into the ground. Even though he was pressing hard, Baldemar didn't seem to be exerting any strength at all.

"You are careless, boy. But your skin is cold with no life. What are you, if not a boy?" Baldemar asked.

"I'm a cyborg, but I'm still a boy." Hermy clenched his teeth, pushing forward Baldemar slightly.

"You have strength. That's for sure. But..." Baldemar swung his body around, throwing Hermy in the air and spinning him at the same time. Baldemar jumped up and slammed a boot into Hermy's face, smashing the tree trunk behind him. Baldemar landed smoothly, crossing his feet and flicking his beard behind his shoulder again. "You are too inhuman to combat with me."

"Inhuman?" Hermy repeated angrily, getting up from the floor. "I may be a cyborg, I may be made of more steel than flesh, but I am a human. I have emotions and I know my limits and power. I'm not a machine or an animal, so don't you dare call me inhuman."

"You make me laugh." Baldemar said, making Hermy stiffen. "You accept the fact that you are more metal than flesh, but still you deny the fact that you are inhuman." Baldemar grabbed a branch from a tree and snapped it off, brandishing it like a staff.

Hermy sensed that Baldemar was about to strike and ducked, to be smashed on top of the head by the strong wood. The branch was hit upwards, into Hermy's chin and knocking him backwards. Hermy, feeling hardly any pain scrambled to his feet, broke off his own length of branch. He swiped it down, but it was knocked easily out of the way by Baldemar's own branch, before being hit in the cheek by it. Hermy stayed up, clenching his fist.

"See. You're inability to sense pain is your downfall. You will be unable to know when you are going to die." Baldemar stated, jabbing the branch at Hermy. Hermy counted a second, before ducking a sticking his hand up, stabbing his blade through the branch. He pulled it from Baldemar's grasp and swung around, kneeing Baldemar in the stomach. Baldemar bent down and Hermy pointed his blade at Baldemar.

'_Wait. He seems to be one of the people Wolfang and Washer were trying to rescue. If I kill this man, I could ruin it for them. I have to knock him out, not kill him.'_ Hermy thought, when Baldemar grabbed Hermy's ankles and pulled them from under him.

"That moment of hesitation will prove your downfall." Baldemar said, before bending his back as if bowing. "Stage One!" he shouted, before arching his back in pain. His nails seemed to grow from his hands, become sharper. As he opened his mouth to yell in pain, his teeth grew sharper before Hermy's eyes. He looked to Hermy with dim yellow eyes, still blind but more... feline.

Hermy stepped back, just as Baldemar kicked off with his feet. This time, Hermy was unable to dodge and Baldemar came barrelling into his chest, knocking him into a tree and cracking it. Before Hermy was able to recover, Baldemar snarled and shouldered Hermy into the tree again and again. Until the tree eventually couldn't hold it's weight and slowly fell down, straight on top of Hermy, who covered his head with his arms.

Baldemar stared at the tree trunk, his sniffing the air. After a few seconds, a loud grunt was heard and the tree was lifted up; Hermy with a serious look on his face as his hands pushed through the bark. He drew back his arms and with all his strength threw the thirty foot tree trunk at the Baldemar. Baldemar went to dodge, but the radius was too big for him and it slammed into him, driving him into another tree.

"I have no idea what the hell that was, but it didn't do much, did it old man!" Hermy said, just as a roar was heard. It was like a lions, except somehow more elegant. A black streak smashed into Hermy, throwing him backwards onto his stomach. Hermy coughed and got up to his knees, to stare open mouth. Baldemar seemed younger, but completely different and more animalistic. His mouth was extended outward and his body was arched, and his ears sharper. Some sort of black aura covered Baldemar's body, his milky yellow eyes seen through the aura. "What... the hell..." Hermy muttered, just as Baldemar shot forward, grabbing Hermy's head in his hand. The nails scratched the back of Hermy's head, and Baldemar used his other hand to punch Hermy hard in the stomach.

Hermy gasped in shock, not because he had been hit hard, but because he actually felt it. '_Shit... how hard was that blow?'_ Hermy fell to all fours, and checked his stomach. A large crack had extending across it, a chip falling from the crack. Hermy's eyes widened. "Shit..." He cursed, just as Baldemar grabbed him on the collar and threw him sideways. Before Hermy even landed, Baldemar rushed over and elbowed him in the neck, following up with a kick into a tree. Hermy fell to his knees as Baldemar grabbed both of Hermy's hands.

"_**Let's have a test of strength, shall we? A rematch.**_" Baldemar snarled in an inhuman voice.

"Fuck that." Hermy said, clenching his fist and letting the blade shoot out into Baldemar's palm. Baldemar roared in pain and tried to pull back, but Hermy kept hold. "You know what?" Hermy raised his other arm, letting his energy beam charge up. "I may not be able to kill you, but I sure as fuck am able to injure you!"

The laser beam shot from Hermy's palm, shooting straight through Baldemar's foot, creating a sizable hole. Baldemar screamed in pain, hopping back. Hermy jumped up and punched Baldemar in the face, before spinning around, cutting the back of Baldemar's knees. Baldemar fell down, as blood leaked from his wounds, which oddly started to seal up almost straight away. Hermy followed up by kicking Baldemar in the head, and stomping on Baldemar's stomach. He picked the man up and punched him in the face, lightly enough not to kill but hard enough the hurt. Hermy hit Baldemar three more times before throwing him onto the floor, where Hermy grabbed Baldemar's hand, and with a quick swipe cut off his index finger.

In that instant, Baldemar kicked Hermy off, but then doubled over in pain. "Stage three... starting..." The aura seemed to grow, but that was all that Hermy saw before deciding to make a run for it.

Hermy didn't break, just ran as hard as his legs could take him. He knew that Diego would be fun, and that Baldemar was now concentrating on him, so there was no doubt that Hermy had to get back to the ship, and use something from there to his advantage. After a good five minutes of sprinting full out, which he was able to do because he didn't exert stamina like the others; he reached the edge of the forest.

Just as he was about to step foot into the beach, a black shadow hit straight into him, throwing him further sideways, smashing through a number of trees. The crack grew bigger, and blood actually seeped from Hermy's mouth, albeit a small amount. '_He made me bleed... me... I don't have as much as normal people...'_ Hermy rolled over the forest floor, facing face up, still shocked about the power when a large four legged figure smashed onto his chest, one paw on his face, the other on his stomach. The back legs were by his feet, and Hermy looked at the panther snarling and spitting with its milky yellow eyes. '_This... this is him?'_

The panther latched it's huge jaws around Hermy's neck, actually picking him up like a cat would a kitten, swinging him into tree's as he padded across the forest floor.

_'Even despite my efforts, I'm treated like a ragdoll?_' Hermy thought, trying to unlatch Baldemar's jaws. '_I could use that... but would it kill him? Actually, not if I aim for his arm or legs, but I need to see how tough his skin is'_ Hermy yelled as he slowly but surely unlatched the jaws of the panther. Baldemar hopped backwards and growled lowly, showing his bright white teeth and his pink tongue, which seemed to lick his lips.

Without thinking, Hermy charged forward and with all his might slammed his fist on top of the panther's head, pain jarring through his arm. '_Wh-what... so tough, what is this?'_ Now Hermy looked he could see the aura was just transparent, and that Baldemar, seemingly unconscious was within this beast.

"_**This is Stage Three, little boy. This is my power. This is your death, my hide is impenetrable, what about yours?**_"The panther pounced onto Hermy, pinning him down with one paw and with the other he raised it above Hermy's stomach. "_**Well, What do you think? Will your 'shell' survive my strength? The strength of a monk who has ran 1000 miles without stopping, a monk who can hold his breath for 3 minutes, and a monk who managed to defeat a sea king with my hands tied behind my back. This is my strength, and is nothing compared to your 'steel' hide. Let's see how well you fare, Hermy!" **_

Hermy's eyes widened in fear as everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The panther raised its paw, the claws jutting out.

Lifting it to full height, before preparing to plunge it down.

The paw falling through the air at high speeds.

Finally, it penetrated Hermy's stomach, cracking it to pieces, leaving a paw shaped hole in his stomach. Hermy winced as his nerves were touched, but he didn't bleed at all. Surprised even at his own body, Hermy looked to his stomach to see wires sticking from the stomach. "W-what's this?" he asked aloud, just as the wire's let of a spark. "Oh, no way..."

Hermy shouted in pain as a electric jolt was thrown through his body, going straight through the remaining nerves. He arched and trembled, as the panther hissed and jumped back, getting an electric shock for himself. The shock was still going when Hermy tried to get up, completely jarring his systems. _'I had wires? But...'_ Hermy fell to his stomach, the shock finally stopping.

"_**I have no idea what that trick was boy, but now you shall die.**_" The panther pounced into the air, just as Hermy rolled to his back and raised his hand, his fingers bending back on his laser arm. A net shot out, curling around the panther's leg and making him lose momentum. Hermy rolled to the side as Baldemar crashed to the floor, hissing in pain. The net end was still in Hermy's hand, and it started to wheel in when blood spurted from Baldemar's leg.

_**"Wha-what! ARGH! This is... razor sharp!" **_Baldemar's eyes bulged from his skull as his arm was cut into small pieces because of the net. The shock and sudden pain caused Baldemar to revert to normal form, an old man looking pale. "N-no... I... I can't..."

Hermy painfully lunged forward, grabbed Baldemar's shoulder and pinning him to the ground, covering the arm wound with his shirt arm. Hermy let out a gasp of pain, but drew back his head, and after a second of waiting smashed it down on Baldemar's head, knocking him out. Hermy stood up, shocks still jolting through his body at various times. He limped to Baldemar and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulders. Hermy walked, as everything seemed to blur. He got to the beach and stumbled, three Ravens docked near the jetty.

"Must... get... too..." Hermy swayed back and forth, before falling backwards into the sand as rain started to fall, playing havoc with his systems.

**(Wow, i like making Hermy's condition bad. First i take his arm, and now some stuff is happening with electric, AND it's raining. O.o **

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Newtilator asked: What would Dragon Claw's jobs be in the real world?**_

**Talon would become a traveller, after looking at Egypt in a brochure. At this moment he is freezing his ass off in the tundra. Poor Talon.**

**Red found out he's loves working computers, and has hung up his swords for working on a computer in an office for Halifax. (Don't own Halifax) **

**Hermy and Diego both work in subway, with Hermy having to run around advertising the place. To this day they hate the hats. (Don't own subway, that's owned by the subway man. **

**Gouki hasn't got a job, but has run numerous olympic races and run them with his above average speed. He is now feautered around the world in magazines and action figures. **

**Eden first became a cook, but found that the current day people were to greedy. She then went to a wrestling school, and was immideantly recognised as a diva. After a few years of rising through the ranks, she now holds the Diva title on Smackdown!. (I do not own Smackdown! or the Diva's title, that is VKM's property.)**

**Jenny became a model, after walking around in a extremly popular 'Jenosium' bikini's. However, the flaw is they are fairly heavy. **

_**Francis Wolfang asked: What's Lou's breed?**_

**He is a labrador, even though he is pure white. His yappy barks can annoy even the most calm people. **

**Next time on Opnn is the newest crew member, Jenny! It will be entitled: The Bone Wolf**

**see ya next time!**


	75. The Bone Wolf

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Dthehalfdragon, Francis Wolfang, L-R-D, beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, and RedxAlert for your reviews! Ok, the bad news is that i'm on a break for a week as i have work expierance and i need to concentrate on filling wierd stuff in... the good news is that this fight is longer than Hermy's. So, prepare for Jenny vs "The Bone Wolf" Devlin Idris.)**

The darkness pressed on all sides of Jenny, making her feel claustrophobic. Her eyes darted around the inky darkness, but she did not see a thing. After the person grabbed her, whoever it was disappeared.

"Hello?" she called out, reaching in front of her, palms outstretched. "Hello?" she repeated as her fingers brushed against the wall. Using her knowledge of construction, she kept on walking, turning every left corner and not leaving contact with the wall.

Suddenly, flames burst from the walls, momentarily blinding her. She stumbled back but regained composure, looking all around. Markings were etched in a ring around the circular room, with two exits. One where she was standing and the other on the opposite side of the room. Now she could see, Jenny formed a metal hammer and leaned forwards towards the etching, seeing various stick people with wings. She followed around the circle, seeing a smaller stick figure climb up a multilayered bubbly platform, before standing atop his castle. Jenny realized she was looking at a story, and at the end were the letters ST.

"How curious..." Jenny muttered, just as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She swung round, her hammer glinting in the torchlight. The hammer smashed into the chest of a man, who was thrown backwards, rolling against the floor. "Who are you!" Jenny demanded, dropping the hammer. '_His ribs will be broken with that blow. No chance of him fighting me now.'_ Jenny looked down at the man, and instantly recognised him as the best marine doctor, Devlin Idris. "What is a person like you doing on this island?" Jenny asked.

Devlin stayed on the floor, grinning up at her. "I serve Requiem. I am his servant. I am here to eradicate Jenny of Dragon Claw. And I shall fulfil his request." Devlin hopped up, and elbowed Jenny in the stomach, making her lean over in surprise, a tiny amount of blood spitting from her mouth. Jenny stumbled backwards, as Devlin jumped up, swinging on a stone pole lining the ceiling that Jenny hadn't noticed before. The poles were spread all about, and Devlin was using them to swing. His foot connected with Jenny's head, but she formed a piece of metal to block the blow and jumped back, picking up her hammer.

"How are you standing up?" Jenny asked, staring warily at Devlin, who was stepping closer to her. "That blow should've broken your ribs."

Devlin raised a finger. "Oh, but that would have broken my ribs. If, I was a normal person." Devlin leaned closer. "But you see, I am not a normal person now, am I? I am the bone wolf, and in fact, let me say that you can give me a free shot anywhere on my body." Devlin leaned back and spread his arms out in an eagle posture. "Go on. HIT ME!"

"If you wish to end this early." Jenny said, swinging her hammer with all her might. It smashed into Devlin's cheek, in turn driving his face into the wall. Jenny let the hammer fall to her side, but kept hold of it this time. She walked over to Devlin just as he kicked out, hitting her in the stomach. Jenny swung around with the hammer, smashing it into the wall where Devlin's head was, once, twice and a third time her hammer smashed into the wall, creating a spider web of cracks.

Once the concrete dust cleared, Jenny widened her eyes as she realised Devlin wasn't there, when something hooked around her arms. She was dragged upwards, as she caught a sight at Devlin, hanging from the poles by his legs, which were literally twisted around the pole, like no normal human legs should. Jenny was thrown upwards as Devlin twisted his torso unnaturally, his torso actually twisting opposite his waist. He grabbed Jenny and fell downwards, driving her head to the floor. Jenny however had formed her metal armour and kicked out, hopping up and punching Devlin in the jaw. She continued to pound on him, grabbing his collar for further leverage. Jenny drew back her head and head butted Devlin in the face, making him fall down.

"Your skull should be crushed. Why isn't it? What ARE you?" Jenny asked. "But if you got a devil fruit..." From her pocket she drew out a powder and waved it in Devlin's direction. "This is seastone powder, crushed up seastone." Jenny poured some of the powder over her hammer, letting it stick with tiny bits of metal. "Now..." She drew back her hammer, and smashed it in Devlin's neck, noticing at a glimpse his grinning face.

Devlin spun sideways, his back slamming against the wall. He merely got up, brushing the dust off of his clothes.

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "So... it's not a devil fruit? Just what is it then? No human would have bones that wouldn't break under those stresses."

"As I've said, I am no normal human. All nine of us that were captured, not including those fools Wolfang and Washer, contain spirits. These spirits enable us three forms, three very powerful forms, increasing in power as we let these forms go off. Requiem enabled us to see our power, and now we work for him, look up to him. And maybe you want to see my next form, Jenny, maybe you want to see my power."

"Why would I want to see your power?" Jenny asked. "You seem content enough to fight in this form, which I am assuming is your first form, and you can fight me easily."

"But that is no fun at ALL!" Devlin grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Let me show you the power of Ookami, Bone wolf. Stage two!" Devlin growled in pain, falling to all fours, something writhing underneath his skin. Jenny looked on in horror as bones burst from his skin, more specifically at the knees, elbows, wrists and ankles. Blood spurting over the floor and over his skin. His jaw extended outwards, pulling his skin forwards and ripping it slightly, even more blood seeping from the wounds. His feet and hands contorted, the finger and toe bones sticking through the skin, the thumbs and big toes moving back, like a wolf paw. Devlin roared, his eyes royal red and staring straight at Jenny.

"...the hell..." Jenny muttered, positioning her hammer in front of her. Devlin sniffed the floor, shuffling around on his feet until his face the wall. He looked up, and ran straight for it. It practically exploded under his strength creating a huge dust cloud which made Jenny cough. After the dust cleared, Jenny could see a huge hole had been dug, going too far for her to see. Jenny dropped her hammer and formed a huge double handed sword, sheathing it on her back. She crouched down and began to follow the path made by Devlin.

The tunnel went on and on, twisting and turning, sometimes moving up, sometimes moving down. It started to go up, getting steeper and steeper actually forcing Jenny to create metal picks to climb up. She saw the trees at the end of the hole, and breathing a sigh of relief. Climbing up, Jenny looked around, pulling her sword from her back.

"Where are you!" She called out from the forest, trees surrounding her on all sides.

"Who? Me?"

Jenny swung around just as Devlin head butted her in the stomach, driving her backwards. She collided with a tree and bounced of Devlin swinging around and throwing his elbow back, one of the bones stabbing a CM into her shoulder, but he had forced it to stop by forming metal around, keeping him in place. "Got you." She muttered, punching Devlin in the jaw. "Everyone's got a limit, what's yours?" she asked, stomping on his face. She wasn't being careful, now she knew he had advanced bone structure. "You're bones may be strong..." jenny formed to small spikes, and placing one on Devlin's hand. "But is your skin?" Jenny stomped on the spike, driving it through Devlin's hand. Devlin roared in pain, his bloodshot eyes glaring up at Jenny. "No, is the answer." She repeated the process on Devlin's other hand, causing him to be pinned to the ground.

Devlin tried to kick out, but failed as Jenny formed shackles around his legs, connecting them together and to the floor.

Something suddenly flew into her back, making her stumble forward. When she looked, she saw a blood-stained puppy with wings. "Lou?" she exclaimed, leaning down and inspecting Lou. He appeared to be fine, the blood apparently from something... or someone else. "what happened..." she muttered, remembering that Lou had been with Eden. If this was her blood... "Take me to Eden, Lou." Jenny demanded, Lou barking and running through some bushes. Jenny followed, but suddenly stopped, a trickle of blood falling from her mouth. She coughed, blood spraying across the tree in front of her. Looking down, Jenny saw some sort of spiky white object straight through the side of her torso.

The spike retracted, causing Jenny to stumble and fall backwards, facing the canopy of trees. A creature leaned over her, for what she could only assume it was Devlin's third stage.

It was completely crimson, bleeding from every orifice, but that wasn't the freaky part. It's bones were on the outside, like a set of armour. Half a skull hung crookedly from it's forehead and a number of teeth were stuck just above and below the mouth. It spine was half out from the muscle, ending with a bony tail. Its hands were completely gone, just blood stained bone. It roared, showing another set of slightly spiked teeth, and Jenny realised that it still had the bones on the inside, but had formed bones on the outside, its skin completely shredded.

Devlin grabbed Jenny around the face with his bone hand and flung her, making her roll across the floor, gasping in pain as her skin turned pale. Thinking fast, Jenny formed metal around her wound, which kept constant pressure on the wound. Since she had lost her sword, Jenny formed a hammer and stood up, swaying slightly. Devlin roared again and shot forward, Jenny just swerving to the side and slamming the hammer on his head. Devlin just shook it off and pointed his hand at her, the bone extending and stabbing through both her hands, pinning her to the tree. '_What? Is this the revenge for me pinning him to the floor?'_ Jenny thought, unable to block her wounds up as the bone was still impaled through her hands.

"_**Heh heh... This is my third and final stage. It wouldn't hurt for you to know that I can contort my bones at my will and extend them if needs be. You will be defeated here."**_Devlin said in a deep, crackling voice, sounding as if he were in constant pain.

Jenny struggled her feet inches from the floor and her hands straining from supporting her weight. Devlin retracted his bones, letting her drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Jenny groaned, forming metal over her hands.

Grabbing her around her neck, Devlin lifted Jenny up and slammed her against the tree. He noticed a rip in Jenny's top, showing the number 9 etched into her shoulder. "_**What's the number mean, eh?"**_

"Don't you dare touch that!" Jenny snarled, struggling to free herself from Devlin's grip.

_**"Don't touch that? Of course I'm gonna touch it!" **_Devlin roared, lunging forward with his mouth, his sharp teeth latching around Jenny's shoulder. With a grunt, he pulled Jenny's number of, flesh and all and spat it to the ground.

"Y-you..." Jenny clenched her exposed muscle, her hair casting a shadow over her face, so her eyes couldn't be seen. "I told you... TO NOT TOUCH IT!" Jenny yelled, pushing a surprised Devlin away from her. She shot forward, grabbing Devlin's head and smashing it to the floor at least over twenty times, the strength just increasing each time. Jenny threw Devlin up in the air, and when he fell she cracked her fist into his jaw with so much force, his durable bones actually crack. Jenny stood over him, clenching her fists which were covered in Devlin's excess blood. "You... have no idea... WHAT THAT MEANT TO ME!"

**FLASHBACK**

_Jenny, or Rose as she was known then, stood in front of the leader of the ten kings, trembling slightly at the imposing figure. She gulped, but felt excited at the same time, tonight was the night, the night she was either accepted as one of the kings, who just cast aside. She had gone through a number of hard tests in the process, just for this one moment. _

_ "Rose, you have gone through various trials and tribulations..." the leader, number one said, looking down at Rose. Next to Rose, her boyfriend, Gouki, held her hand tightly. Gouki was already in the Ten Kings, as number 3. "To succeed in becoming one of the ten kings. Congratulations."_

_ Rose's eyes widened in surprise, and almost squealed in delight, but refrained from doing so. "Th-thanks..." _

_ "You will be number 9 of the ten kings. You're official name will be Dark Queen of Hearts."_

_ Rose lowered her head as Gouki spun her around so they came face to face. "Isn't that great! You can now wear the number with pride once it's put onto you."_

_ "That number indicates you. Protect it with your life." Number 1 said, glaring down at Rose, who nodded while trembling._

_ "Y-yes sir. I will. When I get that number, I will never lose it!"_

**End Flashback**

"Y-You... YOU MADE ME BREAK MY PROMISE!" Jenny picked Devlin up and smashed him against the tree with enough force to make it snap in two. As the top half fell through the air, Jenny jumped up and caught it, turning and throwing it at Devlin. It smashed straight into his chest, and Jenny fell down, punching the top of the tree with all her might. The tree split in two, straight down the middle and Jenny's fist hit into Devlin's chest, cracking could be heard with the force. Jenny stomped on his face and grabbed the skull, actually snapping it off and chucking it to her side. Devlin yowled in pain but Jenny was having none of it, kneeing him in the face, followed by another head butt. She jumped up and kicked Devlin in the chest, making him tumble over the floor.

"_Kane Kuiki (Metal Sphere)" _Jenny pointed both hands at Devlin, and metal formed from her hands. It encased Devlin in a large metal sphere. "_Kane Kujiku (Metal Crush)_" Jenny formed two large pieces of metal, as thick as the trees on either side, and still connected to her hands, she brought them together, crushing the sphere in the process, cracking it in two. Devlin staggered out of it, his outer bones cracked, but not broken. "_Kane Toraidento (Metal Trident)_" Pointing three fingers at Devlin, three metal spikes shot out, impaling Devlin in his shoulders and top of his chest. Leaving them stuck in there, Jenny ran forward and formed a hammer with a spiked tip. She crashed it into Devlin's leg, actually snapping it in two. She repeated it on the other leg, making Devlin roar in extreme pain, unable to stand, only crawl. Jenny raised her foot and broke Devlin's left wrist, followed by his right. "You'll regret... ever... doing that..." Jenny hissed, placing her hand over Devlin's face. Five for prongs shot out, impaling Devlin in his mouth, eyes, and cheeks, killing him instantly. Blood gurgled from the wounds, staining Jenny's hands red.

Jenny watched as Devlin reverted back to his normal form, his skin coming back, but his bones staying broken. "I doubt I was meant to kill you... but you angered me. What can I say." Jenny looked down to her shoulder in despair, tears dripping down her face. She wiped them away and started to walk in any direction to find the shore.

**(ooh aar, remind me not to anger Jenny O.o**

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Francis Wolfang asked: Who of the crew would win traditional pillow fight?**_

**Eden by far. She'd use her clones to her advantage, and pillow fight the others outta the ship.**

**Next time is noneother than our resident speed freak Gouki vs "The Madness Angel" Destiny. That's gonna be a fun fight. See ya next week!)**


	76. The Madness Angel

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Jetakon, L-R-D, Francis Wolfang, Dthehalfdragon, RedxAlert, Munia, RIOSHO, and rino62 for your reviews! All right, two things. 1) I have taken a big risk on this chapter, and i am hoping it works out, and 2) Keep reading. Near the end, something happens which may confuse and confuddle you, and may make you raise your eyebrows. BUt keep reading and all will be solved. Any who, read on for what, i think, is my favourite fight so far.)**

Gouki felt the strong yet firm grip drag him from Jenny, his hand losing its grasp.

"Jenny!" he called out, to no reply. The grip left his wrist, and Gouki stumbled forward, trying to distinguish even a small amount in the pressing darkness. "Shit..." he muttered, just as three small lights, the size of Christmas lights, fluttered above his head, wings attached to them. "Wait, wings?" Gouki blinked, and speedily grabbed one, inspecting it with his eyes. Some sort of shadow was seen, but before he could see properly, light suddenly exploded around the room, practically blinding Gouki. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, as his eyes focused onto the entirely bland room, except for a large rock near the side, looking oddly out of place.

A woman sat in the middle of the room, her arms in a straight jacket.

Gouki slowly walked forward, wary of any tricks. "Who are you?" he asked, but there was no reply. "Can you hear me? Hello?" Just as Gouki leaned forward to see her face, the woman's eyes shot open with such intensity Gouki stumbled back, shocked.

"Destiny is my name, sir." Destiny said, looking up at Gouki.

"Destiny? What are you doing out here Destiny?" Gouki asked, thinking Destiny was an odd name.

"I'm here to do my job, sir."

"You're job? What's that then?"

Destiny's mouth grew wider, extending into a maniacal grin. Maniacal enough to even rival the Shichibukai Ryumen. "To kill you sir!"

"You... wait, what?" Gouki leant back suddenly, as Destiny hopped up, attempting to bite him. "Woah!" Gouki stood up straight, and looked to Destiny. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"My orders, sir. Orders from Requiem, sir."

"Stop calling me sir."

"Alright, sir. I'll stop calling you sir, sir."

Gouki's eyebrow twitched. "Okay, okay. So basically, you're not going to let me go without a fight then?" Gouki drew Kazefuchi.

"Indeed sir. You grasped the idea correctly." Destiny somehow managed to wriggle from the straight jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She put both her hands in front of her, and grinned again. "Let me show you the power of the Madness Angel, sir."

"The... Madness Angel?" Gouki repeated, just as Destiny swiped her right hand at him. Following her hand, a block of concrete came from the walls, barraging towards Gouki. Gouki hopped forward as Destiny swiped her left hand, another block of concrete coming from the front this time. Gouki jumped upwards, and positioned his sword. "_Supi Tama (Speed Bullet)"_ Gouki jabbed Kazefuchi forward, making a spurt of wind as fast as a bullet head for Destiny. It split through the rock with such force it broke it in two.

Just before the wind reached, Destiny, she raised her hand and the wind dissipated, merely lifting her hair slightly.

"What?" Gouki questioned, repeating the same manoeuvre, but getting the exact same result. "So, am I to guess that wind won't work on you?"

"You are correct, sir." Destiny said, nodding.

Gouki nodded along with her, before speeding forward, kicking his legs on the ground. But Destiny flung her hand up, and a slice of rock shot up just underneath Gouki's knees, making him tumble over and roll, landing at Destiny's feet. Destiny raised her foot and went to slam it on Gouki's face but Gouki jumped up and dodged, going to grab Destiny when his hand stopped for no apparent reason.

Gouki tried pulling his hand from the air, but it was as if an invisible clamp had his hand firmly in its grip. "What is this?" Gouki demanded, if he tried to speed away, his hand kept firmly in place and made him trip and stretch his arm. "This can't be a devil fruit. No devil fruit has this sort of power. To physically stop something in its tracks with no means of executing it."

"Correct, sir. This isn't a devil fruit at all. I am the Madness Angel." At that, Destiny spread out her arms, two huge dark grey wings forming on her back, the feather sharp and jagged, yet still somewhat fluffy. The wingspan was around a metre and a half. "And the Madness Angel defies reality. Gravity, elements, anything is susceptible to my powers. The others needed three stages. I, however, need no stages. This is my ability, awakened by Requiem, sir."

Gouki felt the thing disappear from his hand and he let it drop, massaging it as he was thinking. '_I can't use wind attacks... I can't use speed... I can't do anything. How am I meant to beat this?'_

"Nothing can beat me, sir. Not even gods could combat my power, sir. I am the ultimate weapon." Destiny tilted her head slightly, before raising both hands towards the roof. After a second, It seemed to dissolve, rock just disappearing until a large, man sized hole was through the whole rock, going all the way to the outside.

"If you are the ultimate weapon, why don't you just, like, snap your fingers and kill me?" Gouki asked warily.

"That would be no fun now, would it, sir?" Destiny replied, using her wings to hover in the air, before tucking them back and zooming up the hole.

"W-what an amazing power..." Gouki whispered. "How can I beat it? There must be something, must be some sort of weakness, surely?" Gouki closed his eyes, and though about it. "She says she can alter gravity and elements. Guess the only thing I can do Is learn while I fight her. Maybe she'll reveal some sort of weakness." Gouki opened his eyes and stood up, suddenly realising he had no means of getting up the hole.

He didn't have to think, however, as something seemed to latch around his waist and pull him up. Once at the top, he saw the grinning Destiny flapping her wings to keep up. "What, did you think I'd let you stay down there, little mole?"

Gouki didn't reply as Destiny let him go, making him land on the ground, almost falling over. He smiled and drew Kazefuchi. "Let's play, shall we 'Madness Angel'." Gouki zoomed forward, slashing at Destiny. Before he hit, Gouki dodged to the side, letting off another slash. But it was another feint and Gouki ducked down under Destiny's arm, and jumped, using his momentum to run up one of the trees, disappearing in the trees.

Just as he got above the tree line, Gouki jumped, and position Kazefuchi so he was in the air above the tree tops, with Kazefuchi in front of him. "_Supi Senpuu (Speed Whirlwind)" _Rapidly, Gouki swung Kazefuchi multiple times, each blade of wind disappearing under the canopy of the trees towards Destiny. Gouki stopped the attack and fell to the tree top, getting down to the floor in a flash. When he was there, he kept constant speed so everything seemed to go slow motion. Many a tree and branches were falling down from his attack, slowly falling through the air. Gouki started to run around Destiny in a three metre radius again and again, getting faster as he went.

Destiny saw the blur that was Gouki run around her again and again, too fast for her to actually stop. Every time she tried putting up a stone barrier, the force of the speed smashed through her rock. Destiny suddenly found the wind currents increasing and tried to fly. Her wings caught the current and Destiny was flung around in the air like a leaf, so using the sensible option Destiny stopped trying to fly and let herself be thrown in the air. All of the cut trees and branches from Gouki's precious attacks were sucked in by Gouki's whirlwind attack, spinning around and around, some branches going towards Destiny at a fast pace, who stayed where she was, stopping them with a flick of her hand.

Gouki suddenly came to a stop, letting everything fall from the sky, straight on top of Destiny. "Definitely not going to stop her." Gouki muttered, just as Destiny rose from the trees, surrounded in an odd light blue bubble. Her eyes were electric blue with no pupils as she looked at Gouki. Everything in a metre around her started to dissolve and collapse.

"I... may not... have forms..." Destiny said, sounding like a broken radio with hisses between each word or words. "But... I can... use... different sorts... of power..." She pointed her hand at Gouki and shot of a smaller bubble of blue. It went so fast that Gouki had to speed quickly to avoid it, but even so, it burned a hole in his trench coat, which started to rapidly dissolve. Gouki threw the trench coat off letting it fizzle on the ground, disappearing from existence.

"Stop... avoiding... my... ATTACKS!" Destiny screamed, firing off bubble after bubble of blue, making Gouki have his work cut out from him as he jumped, ducked, weaved and dodged to avoid being even partially dissolve. But sometimes, part of the bubbles hit him. Part of his hair was cut off. A nick on his finger. A slice of his leg.

Slowly, but surely, Gouki made his way towards the maddening Destiny, reaching out to grab her. Destiny pulsed blue and pushed out with her hands with so much force, Gouki, and pretty much all of the surrounding were thrown back, crashing through the forest and knocking a trail of forest wreckage, with Gouki lying on top of it. He was cut in various places, but even so Gouki stood up, keeping Kazefuchi steadily in front of him. "That all you can do?" Gouki called out to Destiny, who had fled towards him. "Not gonna kill me in one shot? Or, were you just trying to make yourself seem more powerful than you actually... are..." Gouki looked up, seeing a really large, almost 200 foot, Destiny slam her palm down towards him. "Oh." Gouki sped out of the way and Destiny shrunk, firing off some more blue bubbles.

"That hasn't worked before, what makes you think that's going to happen again?" Gouki asked, as the ground cracked underneath his feet. He hopped to the side as a huge abyss was created. If he looked hard enough, Gouki could even see the dark swirling waters down below. A huge rumble was heard as Destiny forced the two parts apart, actually splitting the island. '_w-what power! This cannot be possible!'_

Destiny threw her hands up, making water shoot from the ocean. Gouki's eyes widened and he sped up a tree to avoid the sea water. "YO, Destiny!" DEstinys head turned in Gouki's direction. "Can't you hit me? Am I too fast for you."

"So, I can't hit you, sir? That's fine, what about your friends?"

Gouki's eyes widened in fear. "Y-you're bluffing..." Gouki didn't even believe his own words.

Destiny grinned wide, and clapped her hands together. After a few seconds, a number of yells and one scream could be heard as all of the members of Dragon Claw hit into each other in front of Destiny. "Get away from them!" Gouki screamed.

"Gouki?" Talon rubbed his heads, covered in blood. "What's happening... what..." Talon raised his hand, which seemed to bubble and dissipate. "What!" Talon looked around at his crew members, who were suffering exactly the same.

"What is this Talon! It hurts!" Eden cried out, her arm completely gone.

"Gouki! Help us!" Diego cried out, both his legs missing.

Gouki fell to his knees in complete shock, unable to comprehend that Destiny was _killing_ Dragon Claw before his eyes.

"No! NO!" Talon yelled, as slowly the crew completely disappeared. First Hermy, and then Diego. Jenny soon followed, with Eden next. Red eyes widened as he disappeared, and Talon gave Gouki one despairing glance before he was gone.

Gouki stared at the floor, wanting to cry but unable too. '_Talon... Jenny... everyone. I-I only knew you for a while, but I came to love you as my Nakama, and now... now I failed you... I should of helped... I should of...'_ Gouki suddenly narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, staring at Destiny, trying as hard as he could to ignore the fate of his crew members. He'd mourn later, that would what Talon would have wanted. Gouki shut his eyes, and turned, beginning o run, avoiding trees.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" Destiny screamed at the top of her lungs, using all her might to try and destroy Gouki. Trees were thrown in his direction, and the ground was ripped up from the floor. Gouki pressed hard, feeling his ears pop as he surpassed the sound barrier.

'_I can escape you! I can... I can!'_ Gouki found himself at the edge of the island, next to Raven. He ignored the ship as it was blown apart by Destiny, who was actually managing to keep on the tail of Gouki.

"JUST SUBMIT, RIOSHO!" Destiny screamed even louder than before.

Gouki gritted his teeth and took his first running step on the water. He was going so fast that the water didn't even have time to get onto his skin. Huge water trails sped behind him, which Destiny broke with her unusual bubble. Her eyes grew wide as she moved her hands rapidly, making spouts of water charge after Gouki.

Gouki avoided them, gaining even more speed. To any passerby on a ship, he would appear as a quick flash. His legs started to ache, for the first time in a long time, since his fight with Reaper back when the Ten Kings of the Government were still formed. '_Just push a bit more. Only a bit more speed, I can escape Destiny!'_

Suddenly, a huge shockwave erupted from Gouki's body and he fell forward just as everything went white.

LINE BREAK

Gouki felt himself tumble headlong over grassy and leafy floor. '_Wait? Grassy?' _Gouki opened his eyes and picked himself up, staring in shock at the large trees surrounding the clearing he was in. The clearing was fall of tree stumps, and Gouki heard footsteps. Instinctively he hid behind one of the trees, looking out. '_T-this is Junga Island? Why am I here? What the hell happened?'_

Gouki suddenly stifled a gasp as he saw Jenny walk past, standing next to... to him. Gouki inspected himself, and he looked fairly good, he had to admit.

"What's this?" The Gouki next to Jenny asked. "I don't trust it... there's nothing there."

"Ah, don't be such a coward." Jenny said, walking forward just as the floor cracked and caved in, dropping both people down below.

Gouki's eyes widened as he realised this had happened just as it did before. '_It can't be? This... can't be back in time, is it? Did I go so fast I managed to go back in time?'_ Gouki thought, remembering that it was dark down there. And then Gouki realised something. '_If I follow them, I can beat Destiny.'_

At that, Gouki went down the hole, and appeared in utter darkness.

The shrill laugh that Gouki would come to know as Destiny was heard.

"Okay...What. The hell. Is that?" Jenny asked.

"I have no..."

Gouki remembered this was the moment he was separated, and Gouki tried to follow his steps. After a moment, the lights were seen and then the room with the rock was seen with the bright light. Gouki sped quickly over to the rock, and made sure he wasn't seen.

As past Gouki spoke to Destiny, present Gouki drew his sword carefully.

"Destiny is my name, sir." Destiny said, and that was when Gouki made his move.

He sped as fast as he could and stabbed Destiny straight in the stomach. Destiny's eyes widened in surprise, and past Gouki stumbled back, mouth agape.

"W-wait... t-thats me? What am I doing there, I'm here... wait, what?" Gouki slapped a hand to his head and shook it when another bright light took over.

LINE BREAK

Gouki was in the cave, staring at Destiny on the ground, extremely confused. He hadn't even drawn his sword, and he remembered a flash of light, and a faint shadow of a person, but he couldn't remember.

"H-how?" Destiny asked, blood dribbling from her mouth. "N-not possible. Reality can't be compromised like... t-that... sir..." Destiny eyes rolled to the back of her head, taking her last breath.

Gouki shook his head sadly. "Oh man... I have no idea how you died. But I know that you shouldn't have died. Rest in Peace, Destiny."

**(So, did the risk of having Time Travel work? And Gouki doesn't remember that he COULD time travel? Will this come back any time in the future?**

**SBS QUESTION TIME!**

_**Newtilator asked: Is Lou a cannibal?**_

**No. Lou is not a cannibal, although he may bite in defence, but he wouldn't eat flesh. **

**Next time is none other than Mr. Icehead Diego vs 'The Poison Scorpion' Ferina.**

**See ya next time!**


	77. The Poison Scorpion

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Francis Wolfang, RedxAlert, YajuuKikuishi (Annoying logic XD), Munia, L-R-D, Newtilator and Jetakon for your reviews! Bad news. The next chapter will be released in a week and half, because I am going on a sponsered walk and gotta get ready O.o. Sorry! So, how can I top time traveling? Hopefully with an emotional Diego... maybe... well, probably not, but an interesting fight none the less. Read on for Diego vs Ferina!)**

Diego found himself on his back, his face hurting like crazy. He rolled to his front and got onto all fours, before shaking his head and looking up.

"Hermy?" he called out. "You there?"

"Nope." A child's voice said. "You're brother is being dealt with by the panther."

Diego shot up to his feet and drew his sword, before faltering when he saw it was none other than a small girl. "You're just a kid!"

"And? Are children not aloud to have abilities?" Ferina asked irritably, sweeping some of her red hair from her face. "What about your brother, Hermy?"

"He's different though." Diego frowned, and sheathed his sword. "I really do not want to fight – ACK!" Ferina had shot forward and kicked Diego in the face again, before propelling herself upward while spinning to land a sharp kick on the top of Diego's forehead. Diego swayed, holding his head. "Ow. Son of a bitch..." '_God damn Gouki and Red not letting me use my power unless I really need to'_ he thought, just as Ferina hooked her arms around his throat and drove him to the floor, before flipping and landing with both feet on Diego's chest, making him gasp in shock.

"Still think I can't fight?" Ferina challenged.

"I never said you couldn't fight now, did I? I merely expressed shock that you were a little girl!" Diego replied, pushing himself up so Ferina had to jump backwards. "But I can see you have some ability, and as you are one of the ones we need to rescue, or I am assuming you are, I can't kill you."

Ferina scowled and jumped forward, but Diego was ready and caught her leg, throwing her sideways. Ferina tumbled across the ground but steadied herself, before putting her hands in her pockets and pulling out two scalpels.

"Oh man, that is so not fair..." Diego groaned, just as Ferina through one at him. He dodged to this side and drew his sword as Ferina threw the next scalpel. Diego tried to slash it out of the air but was too slow, and the scalpel nicked the top of his ear, drawing a sliver of blood. "Ah! Son of a..."

Ferina ran forward and slid on her legs, kicking Diego's shin and knocking him to the ground; the sword clattering uselessly on the ground.

Diego sat up, but Ferina ran behind and kicked him in the back of the head, making him tumble over and go on all fours, breathing heavily. "Fuck..." Diego cursed, when Ferina jumped up and stomped on his head, driving it to the ground.

"You call yourself a swordsman?" Ferina asked, raising an eyebrow. "You couldn't even cut a still person, let alone try to knock my scalpels out of the air. I suggest you try using a different fighting style. Swordsman ship ain't your thing."

"Shut up..." Diego muttered picking himself off the floor and picking up his sword. He swung forward, but Ferina easily ducked and knocked it out his hand again.

She raised her eyebrow as if to say 'See'_._

'_Shit...' _Diego thought, looking down to the ground, the sword hanging limp. '_I really can't do this. I've forgotten everything Red and Gouki taught me.'_

"Stop looking so useless." Ferina said, giving Diego a good hard slap around the face, making him gasp in surprise. "I may be your enemy and am going to kill ya, but you just make yourself look pathetic with no hint of expertise or determination to get things done." Ferina fiddled with her hooped ear ring as she stared at Diego.

Diego adjusted the strap of his eye patch and continued to stare down at the ground.

"No comment? Not even a witty one? I think I should just ignore you, ya know? I just can't fight someone who is as defenceless as ya." Ferina shook her head sadly and turned, walking further into the forest, leaving Diego to drop his sword and put his head in his hands, gritting his teeth.

'_Useless? Pathetic?'_ Diego sat down with his legs crossed. '_I am, aren't I? Even with my ice powers, I wouldn't be able to beat her...'_ Diego sniffled, a tear appearing from underneath his hands. '_Not even with the power of a 'devil'... not even being a logia...' _ Tears dripped from Diego's eyes as he grit his teeth, the liquid splashing on the forest floor. '_Ever since I ate that fruit, I thought I'd be all powerful, all unique... but no... I'm completely and utterly useless... Talon doesn't need me to wreck things for Dragon Claw... Hermy doesn't need me... I'm just a useless brother. No one needs by lack of abilities...'_

Diego leant over and smashed his fists on the ground, letting the tears flow freely. "N-no... n-no one... NO ONE NEEDS ME!" Diego yelled, facing the canopy of trees, his eyes twinkling with tears which were streaming down his face. "No one... no one at all... I'm sorry mom... uncle. The fruit you gave me... it's all useless...

**FLASHBACK*

Diego Faulkner, at 14, sat down on a chair, happily eating his breakfast. Diego was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and simple brown trousers, two strands of hair falling over both sides of his hair, going over both eyes.

The day was Diego's birthday, and he was finally going to come of age, as fourteen was coming of age in 'Spine' town. Spine town was located in west blue, and named so because it was located all along the top of a mountain island. It was the only settlement, and had a couple of special rivers which flow up, and sometimes brings pirates or, even more rarely, sea kings which supplied food for Spine Town which lasted months, sometimes even years.

But Diego's parents hadn't shown yet, only Diego's baby brother, Jake, rocking in his cot and sucking his thumb. But Diego was still happy. Today was also the day where he has his first expedition into the mountains, the first time ever out of his village.

Diego jumped as someone put their hands around his eyes and a female voice cried out "Happy Birthday Diego"

"Mom!" Diego replied, turning to hug his mother, a plump woman named Rachael.

In truth, Diego and Jake had been adopted by Rachael after she had found Diego at 12 years old, Diego carrying a weak Jake with him around a city, his eyes showing no emotion what so ever. Rachael and her husband managed to form a family with Diego and Jake, as Rachael was unable to have children.

They were just like a real family, and Diego seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened.

"Sorry, your father is still in the mines." Rachael said, placing a large chest down on the table, making Diego's eyes light up.

"What is it?" Diego asked, admiring the chest itself which had strips of gold along the worn wood.

"A very special present for coming of age. Go on, open it."

Rachael gleamed as Diego slowly unlatched the chest, and pulled out some sort of fruit, light blue and covered in jagged triangle patterns.

Diego tilted his head. "A fruit? You got me a strange fruit?"

"Not just any fruit! A devil fruit!"

Diego's eyes widened, and he instantly bit into it, before retching and spluttering. "Oh man... that's vile..." Diego commented, reaching for his cup of water. As his fingers touched the glass, the water inside froze into a solid block of ice. "Wh-what! What!"

Rachael's jaw dropped. '_No way... he got the rare ice-ice fruit? Wow, he'll definitely appreciate this!'_

Diego looked at his hand now, which had turned blue and see through, but he couldn't feel the pain, but he could feel the sensation of ice.

Suddenly the door crashed down and splintered as Rachael screamed, before a jolly laugh was heard.

"Jahahahaha!" The huge man laughed, engulfing his sister in a huge bear hug.

"Richard! You frightened me." Rachael commented, clutching her chest.

"Sorry about that sister. Now where's the little kid!" Richard boomed, looking down at the half eaten devil-fruit and Diego, who was poking his icy hand curiously. "You gave it to him already? Jahahaha! He better use that to full advantage on the week-long trek which starts today!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Diego clenched his fist and looked at his hand as he converted it to ice, just like when he got the fruit all those years ago. "I may not be able to use swords... but I didn't use my fruit, did I? And I can use my fruit if I need to, right?" Diego smiled to himself as he formed his useful ice mace. "All right? You want to fight Ferina? Bring it."

With that, Diego went bounding off the direction Ferina walked.

LINE BREAK

Ferina walked slowly, knowing that man was useless and a waste to fight with. She pulled two more scalpels from her pocket and threw them in the air, when two shards of what looked like ice hit into them and spun them off course.

Ferina turned to be smashed straight in the face by the mace with such force that it cracked and smashed apart, a couple of shards cutting into Ferina's face. She fell back and looked at Diego, who had just formed an ice hammer. "Wha..." she said, before Diego swung down, smashing it onto her arm. Ferina winced and rolled aside, jumping up and picking up one of the scalpels.

Diego grinned as she threw it, as it went straight through his forehead and out the back. He tilted his head. "That all you got?"

Ferina scowled. "So you got a devil fruit huh? Why didn't you show it before?"

"Because that would be boring now, wouldn't it?" Diego put both hands down onto the ground. "_Hie Meiro (Ice Maze)_" A sheen of ice spread across the floor, freezing plants, trees and some unfortunate animals frozen stiff. Walls shot out, thick ice completely separating the view of Ferina.

She stumbled around, trying to keep her balance on the slippery ice. Something grabbed her from the wall and Diego jumped out, kicking her in the neck before slipping back into the ice.

"What? You can't find me? It's just a game of hide and seek, right? The only way to escape is to find the way out."

Ferina scowled again and walked forward, when another wall shot up, blocking her path.

"A bit impossible!" she called out, annoyed.

"A bit? No. It's COMPLETELY IMPOSSIPLE!" Diego yelled out, shooting out again and pulling Ferina's foot back so it was stuck in the ice.

Ferina tugged at her foot, but it was stuck fast. "So why don't you just freeze me completely?"

"Duh. I'm not allowed to kill you completely now, am I?" Diego said, lightly tapping Ferina on the forehead playfully, making her try to catch him with her hands. "Too slow little girl. Now you just wait here please."

"No chance in hell you asshole." Ferina said, before closing her eyes. "Let's go straight to stage three, shall I?"

"Stage three? What are' ya talking' about?"

Ferina grinned, before her form began to change, or at least an aura surrounding her formed and thickened so she was only seen waist up from the top. The bottom was huge and shelled, with eight thin legs bursting the ice walls completely. A tail erupted from the back end, an odd purple liquid at the top which dripped, making scorch marks in the earth. Two large pincers extended out in front of Ferina, snapping as she turned slowly to Diego, who was open-mouthed.

"**This is Stage Three, ice man. I am the Poison Scorpion."**

"Let me guess? You can use poison?" Diego guessed.

"And acid." Ferina swung her tail, the liquid going through the air. Diego instinctively ducked and the acid hit a tree, going straight through the bark in a multi-spotted hole.

"Holy Jesus..." Diego commentated. "That a hell of a powerful acid you have. I doubt my ice would be good for that."

"**Indeed**" Ferina struck forward, one of the pincers grabbing Diego and cutting him in half. Diego just formed back.

"That's awfully rude of you." He said, before jumping back to avoid another pincer. "Let's say we amke a bargain, yes? If you can't move for, let's say, thirty seconds, I win? Because I am not allowed to kill you."

"**NO CHANCE!**" Ferina poked a leg through Diego, but ice started to creep up, making Ferina draw it back quickly.

"Fair enough. Let's get is started now, shall we?" Diego jumped up, forming an ice pole in between two trees and using it to swing through Ferina's pincers and landing on her back. "Woah..." he said, swaying as she moved around, her tail smashing trees down. "_Hie.._" Diego was thrown from Ferina's back, but formed an ice slide which made him curve around a tree, before flying off and forming an ice spear, stabbing it at Ferina's aura. The spear smashed to pieces. "Ah. That didn't work now, did it?"

Diego gasped as Ferina shoved her tail through his chest, the acid staying in the ice. "Oh... shit..."

"**That's right. That acid will stay there. You turn back to human even for a moment, you will die.**"

Diego grit his teeth. "Troublesome that is now."

"**And now to wear you down." **Ferina said, swiping at Diego with the pincers. Diego hopped backwards, concentrating hard on keeping ice. But it meant that everywhere he walked turned into ice. Another swipe and Diego ducked, before grabbing onto the next pincer.

"Oh maaa..." Diego was swung rapidly like on a bucking bronco as Ferina moved her pincer up and down. Diego waited, and jumped up, making sure a number of ice covered Ferina's pincer. Diego jumped down and stomped on the appendage, breaking it off. Ferina yelled in pain, but her normal body looked unharmed. "So... I can attack this solid aura then? Awesome." Diego clapped his hands together and slid underneath Ferina's under body, cutting off one leg. Ferina stumbled, but adjusted herself.

"I know!" Diego clapped his hands as he realised an idea, and ran full pelt at a tree.

Ferina raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Diego jumped, and a branch smashed his chest into little pieces, the acid flying uselessly outside onto the ground. "Boo yah!" Diego formed back together, and glanced at a fuming Ferina. "Upset are you? Too bad."

"**YOU!"**

"Me? Why yes, my name is Diego Faulkner. Nice to meet you." Diego flipped backwards, grabbing onto the bottom of Ferina's tale, breaking it off. Diego drew back, sweating. Using his ice a lot took energy out of him.

Diego suddenly yelped as part of a pincer stabbed into his thigh surprisingly.

**"Got ya."** Ferina said, smiling evilly.

Diego felt a twang in his thigh, and saw a green liquid seeping out, and realised that he had been poisoned, but with what? Diego stood up and ran forward fall pelt, swinging around Ferina's body and landing on the back again. "_Hie Toki_ (Ice Time)"

Ice spread all across the solid aura of Ferina, before Diego jumped up and smashed it to small pieces. Ferina's body fell from the sky, landing on her back on the forest floor, staring at Diego, who was approaching slowly.

"G-get away! Get away!"

Diego waved his hand. "Oh relax. I'm not gonna kill you." Diego then punched Ferina in the forehead, knocking her out. "Good... good..." another twinge in his thigh, and Diego yelled in pain, his insides felt like they were burning. "Sh-shit... the poison..." Diego fell face forward on the ground, motionless next to Ferina.

**(How was it? The chapter was slightly late because of problems i had with this chapter, but it's done. **

**When i return: None other than the so very mysterious Kabuto Kafka vs the equally mysterious Erohebi. Be prepared for an unexpected fight sequence!**

**See ya when i return!)**


	78. The Temptation Snake Part 1

**Thanks to Munia, Newtilator, Jetakon, RedxAlert, RIOSHO X2, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! I'm Back, and the walk was successful. So, we left last week and a bit on Diego being poisoned. And today is the first part of Kafka vs Erohebi, the Tempation Snake. On you trot! **

Kafka narrowed his eyes as he fell through the air, concentrating on Hikari. His hair flew past his head as he muttered "Geppou"

His feet kicked of the air over the tree tops, his eyes trained on his long time enemy. As he went, Kafka cracked his knuckles before shooting down.

He landed with a soft _bang_ on the forest floor, the grass reaching his waist. Hikari leant next to a tree, smiling at him. She had shoulder length black hair and clean features. Kafka failed to notice that Hikari's usual golden eyes had a slight pink sheen in them.

"Kabuto." Hikari said, her voice unflawed. The black clothes hugged Hikari's figure tightly, but Kafka took no notice.

"What? Are you looking for me now? Are you that stupid?" Kafka growled, unbuttoning his suit jacket and loosening his tie, throwing both behind him so his grungy and slightly ripped blue shirt showed.

"Well... Why should I keep running?" Hikari asked, smiling. "Its cat and dog, isn't it? An endless fight." From her side, Hikari picked her metal Tonfa up from their belt loop. "So, I say we end it right now."

"You couldn't have said it better." Kafka replied, before pointing his leg at Hikari. "Rankyaku." He swung his leg and a slice of air shot from his leg at Hikari's chest. Hikari leant back like a gymnast, avoiding the attack, before cart wheeling towards Kafka. She leant on one foot and swung one Tonfa, which Kafka blocked with his forearm. However, Hikari contorted so her leg hooked around his arm, and Hikari swung Kafka sideways.

Kafka almost lost balanced, but managed to right himself before quickly moving his head so the hard thrown Tonfa impaled itself into the tree.

"Geppou." Kafka hopped up and twisted over Hikari, before slamming his elbow down onto her shoulder.

Hikari's image seemed to flicker slightly, showing a different woman, before reforming and swinging her leg back, taking out one of Kafka's knees. Kafka fell to his other, and received a hard Tonfa strike to his head, which actually seemed to have no effect.

"What was that?" Kafka demanded. "That was not part of your devil fruit."

"None of your damn business." Hikari replied, leaning back and getting her first Tonfa back. "Now, come at me."

Kafka roared and Geppou-ed above Hikari, before letting of two rankyaku's which split apart the ground and cut some good holes in the grass. Hikari dodged both, before running up the side of a tree and twisting off, slamming her elbow into Kafka's stomach, driving him through the air.

He combat rolled over the floor and stood up, pulling his shirt sleeves up. Immediately, Kafka kicked at Hikari a number of times, but she kept on dodging, before finally grabbed his leg and twisting under, kicking out his other leg so he fell to the ground back first. Hikari flipped and one leg slammed onto Kafka's chest while the other hit on his neck. These attacks didn't seem to bother Kafka however, and he grabbed Hikari's ankle before swinging and throwing her into a tree head first.

Hikari grunted in pain, holding her head, suddenly swinging her Tonfa up straight into Kafka's chin with the amount of force to knock a normal person out. However, Kafka's head seemed to explode with multicoloured dark brown dots, hovering in the air, tiny wings fluttering.

Hikari's eyes showed no emotion as she realised that the bugs were cockroaches fluttering around, before joining back into a clump into Kafka's head. He cracked his head and grinned.

"That clears it." Kafka said, inspecting Hikari's reaction. "You are defiantly not Hikari. She knows nothing about my 'special' fruit." Kafka shot forward and grabbed the hem of Hikari's collar. "So. Who are you really? I don't give a crap about killing anyone, even innocents, so who are you if you don't want to die?"

Hikari's image changed and contorted, until an attractive female stood in her place. She had blonde hair going down to her chin. She wore an expensive fur coat which was opened, revealing a tight corset and skirt, complete with a skimpy top. She stood tall from high heeled boats, with metal ends on the heels.

"My name is Erohebi." Erohebi whispered, placing a slim hand on Kafka's cheek and stroking down to his goatee and curving round his cheek. She pressed uncomfortably close to Kafka. "And I can tell you want "Night-Eyes" Hikari so much. But why do you want to kill her I wonder?"

"That's none of your damn business." Kafka replied, steely eyed and repeating what Erohebi had said earlier. He stepped back from Erohebi, who pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "And how do you know about Hikari? How do YOU know what she looks like and how she fights?"

"I can read peoples thoughts. I know what they want, or what they don't want. Kabuto Kafka, I know everything about you. But I guess you managed to hide that Hikari didn't know about your... interesting fruit."

"Have you got a fruit then?" Kafka asked.

"Wow. You have not been informed about this, have you?" Erohebi leaned forward and licked Kafka's cheek, who quickly wiped it. "I'm one of the so called "Hostages". I am a spirit, and I work for Requiem. And I have been assigned... to kill you!" From her back, Erohebi pulled two scythed kusarigama connected by chains.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before." Kafka commented. "Rankyaku." He swung his leg again, the slice of air shooting towards Erohebi. She merely swung the scythe down, cutting the beam in half so it destroyed two trees behind her. She swirled, the gems on her coat glittering, and threw one scythe at Kafka. Kafka dodged to the side when Erohebi smiled. She pulled back on the chain, and the scythe cut through the side of Kafka.

However, the cockroaches formed back into his side.

"How is that possible? What is that?" Erohebi demanded. "That blow would have cut your lung in two."

Kafka raised a finger. "Would have. If I were a mere normal person. But I'm not. This fruit of mine is not Paramecia. It is not Logia. An..."

"So it's a zoan then. That is an extremely odd zoan fruit." Erohebi interrupted.

"Wait until I finish please." Kafka said, slightly irritated. "And it is NOT a zoan."

"Then it's not possible for you to have a fruit. Paramecia's, Logias, and Zoans are the three types of fruit, there is nothing else."

"But there is!" Kafka exclaimed, lifting his hands, which turned into cockroaches which flew above his head. "I was hanging around the Zenkai recently and did some odd jobs for them. Catch some people to experiments, find some devil fruits, that sort of thing. And I was rewarded in an artificial fruit made by the Zenkai. A prototype dubbed 'Zogia'. By the name, I bet you can tell what it is."

Erohebi's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait... You're telling me, that you have a combination of Zoan AND Logia?"

"Indeed. I. Am. Truly invincible." Kafka grinned, before hopping back and pointing both hands at Erohebi. "_Hitoe_ _Konchuu Shigan (Single Bug Shigan)"_ A bug fluttered from one hand, and shot forward like a bullet, impaling a surprised Erohebi in the shoulder. A single spurt of bright red blood shot from the wound, and Erohebi yelled at the red hot pain in her shoulder. It was like someone had stuck a really hot needle into her shoulder and left it there. "You have no chance in hell of beating me, Erohebi. Geppou."

Kafka pushed off the air a number of times until he was just below the canopy of trees. "_Sanjuu Rankyaku (Triple Rankyaku)_" He spun three times, on each spin realising a large spiralled Rankyaku in Erohebi's direction.

Erohebi jumped, avoiding the first one, but had to suddenly duck in the air to avoid the second one, before diving to the ground to avoid the third. Half of her coat was cut off, causing her to curse. "This cost 20 million beri you bastard!"

"Ah well." Kafka replied from the air. "You'll get over it. _Ashi Konchuu Shigan (Foot bug Shigan)_. Kafka stomped downwards, and a layer of bugs shot down like the previous Shigan attack, as fast a bullet. It cut into Erohebi's foot, cutting her foot in half horizontally.

Erohebi screamed, losing balance and falling onto her rear end. She held her foot which was pumping blood hard, trying to stop the blood flow.

Kafka grinned and came back down to the floor, and slowly walked over to Erohebi. "You know, Talon said not to kill you lot. Well. I am not part of Dragon Claw, So I don't give a flying crap." Kafka raised his hand, three fingers raised. "_San Shi-" _

Erohebi suddenly sprouted what looked like see through turquoise tentacles which appeared to wrap around her making her float slightly off the ground. A thick turquoise aura in the shape of a serpent suddenly spat a odd liquid substance which hit into Kafka's eyes, making him grunt and fall back, holding his eyes in pain.

"What did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kafka yelled, feeling his eyes burning. "What is it!"

Finally Kafka managed to open his eyes, and almost yelled out in surprise. He was standing at the edge of a huge black hole in the middle of the forest, which Erohebi floating in the middle, arms outstretched. The chains were floating around her like snakes, curving round her shoulders and arms. Erohebi's eyes were closed, and her hair drifting above her head.

Kafka looked up at the sky, noticing it was dark crimson with black clouds. As he looked around, the hole slowly got bigger, trees and bushes falling into eternity. Slowly backing away, Kafka looked back up at Erohebi.

"What is this?" he asked.

Erohebi didn't reply, just slowly drifted forward.

"What is this!" Kafka repeated, backing away again, but hitting into a ruined wall with cracks and holes running throughout. Looking up, Kafka saw it extended past his eyesight.

"Answer me!" Kafka demanded, just as something grabbed him around his arms and legs. Kafka looked to the wall and saw stone arms grabbing and pulling at him. He quickly dispersed his bugs and reformed back a meter in front, out of reach from the odd arms.

Erohebi tilted her head towards Kafka, and her eyes shot open, startling pink. Kafka suddenly felt himself thrown back, straight through the wall. Groaning in pain, Kafka lifted himself up of the floor, and saw he was in a large area full of the strange walls. Arms reached out, and the imprint of faces could be seen, as if trying to break from the wall.

The wall started to collapse however, and Kafka saw the hole had started to speed up, almost as much as a sprinting man. He immediately formed into bugs as the hole passed underneath him, and it got faster and faster until all that was left was blackness. Kafka reformed, feeling vertigo, and looked to Erohebi extremely confused. Erohebi merely smiled, and flicked the scythe at him.

It flew through the air, but slithered like a snake and twisted around Kafka, tightening and keeping him in place.

"That's not going to work." Kafka grunted, turning into bugs and slipping from the chains. "You should know that by now." His voice came from no particular direction.

"I can keep trying though, can I not." Erohebi replied as Kafka reformed. She used both scythes to act as two swords, snapping straight through Kafka's head, which dispersed and formed back onto the body.

Kafka swung his leg around, the blade of air going straight under Erohebi, who swung in the air and kicked Kafka in the side of the head.

"By the way. Who said you could fly?" Erohebi asked, grinning.

Kafka narrowed his eyes, and suddenly felt himself plummeting towards the black hole. He yelled as his limbs seemed to stretch and contort, the pain enough to drive any man insane, or in the case of an insane man, sane. Kafka felt himself continue to fall until Erohebi was a mere dot. The pain started to grow unbearable, and Kafka soon found himself pleading to it to stop, which was not Kafka's personality at all.

"Wait." Kafka muttered, holding his head. "Obviously, this isn't real... This IS NOT REAL!" he yelled. "This must be an effect of the liquid substance. "WELL IT ISN'T GOING TO WORK ON ME!"

Everything suddenly went white, before Kafka found himself face down on a muddy floor, grass over his face. He got up on all fours, and breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the forest. Erohebi scowled at him, crossing her arms again.

"Damn it. If only that lasted for a few more minutes, you would have died. You have will though, I'll give you that."

"And I'll give you this! _Rankyaku Rorakosuta (Rankyaku Rollercoaster)" _ Kafka hopped up into the air using Geppou and cut a section from the tree canopy using Rankyaku. A minute later, Kafka let himself fall from the sky, spinning rapidly. Rankyaku shot from his legs as he span, into random parts of the forest. Kafka went faster and faster, becoming a blue with many Rankyaku shooting off, cutting trees in half. Some of these went towards Erohebi, who dodged a number of times, before noticing it started to get more condensed in her direction, one actually lightly cutting through her corset.

Kafka finally rammed into the ground, creating quite a large crater, but continued spinning, using Geppou to hop around Erohebi while spinning, making her use all her effort to dodge the blades of wind.

"Fuck." Erohebi cursed as she was nicked a number of times, one of them actually cutting off her pinkie finger. Not only was she unbalanced because of her injured foot, Kafka was not letting up. "Fine. I guess I have no choice." She hissed. Erohebi waited until Kafka passed her while spinning, and suddenly her aura changed to black, plummeting her into darkness. She coughed, and committed what looked like a ball of writhing black snakes, which hit Kafka square in the face.

Kafka suddenly stopped, falling face down on the grassy floor.

LINE BREAK

"Kabuto. Kabuto. Wake up."

Kafka groaned, holding his head.

"Kafka?"

Kafka still had his eyes shut.

"OI, SHITHEAD!"

Kafka grunted in pain as a sharp kick to the rips caused him to roll over. He opened his eyes and saw the canopy of trees. And then gasped in surprise and scuffled backwards so he was sitting up.

In front of him were standing eight people of various sizes. Kafka eyes widened even more as he saw the eight people were none other than the eight members of the CP9.

**First Off, a reminder that both people belong to Newtilator. **

**So, somehow the CP9 have got to Kafka. Kafka revealed his "Zogia" fruit, and Erohebi is quite awesome. **

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Kafka: This makes no sense. At all.**

**Lucci: We got someone for you.**

**Kafka: So. That's what I have to do. **

**Erohebi: Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Till next time folks!**


	79. The Temptation Snake Part 2

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Dthehalfdragon, Munia, Francis Wolfang and rino62 for your reviews! In the middle-ish of this chapter it changes scene for a reason, so don't be confused. Annnywho, read on for the rest of Kafka's fight.)**

Kafka stared at the eight members of CP9, his mouth agape.

The one who kicked him was Jyabura, a dark-skinned man with a Fu Manchu moustache, a pointed goatee, and long hair braided in a thick queue. A jagged scar ran vertically down his left eye. On top of his head were small pointed sunglasses, and his ears were pierced with small hope earrings. His jacket was open, revealing his bare chest and a loosely tied tie. A red sash covered the top of his trousers.

Next to Jyabura with his arms crossed was Kaku, a peculiar man with a rectangular nose which was rather long. His blonde hair was covered by a black cap and he was wearing a black suit jacket with a high collared black shit along with black trousers and shoes.

Next to Kaku was Kalifa, a long-haired blonde woman. She had small studded earrings and wore a long-sleeved short black dress over a fishnet skirt and stockings along with black gloves and high-heels.

Two large men stood behind these two, one with a zip for a mouth called Fukurou and one with really long thick purple hair and a face of make-up, Kumadori. To the side of them stood Blueno, a man with black hair made up like bull horns.

Finally, next to Jyabura stood Spandam, the masked man which resembled a panda, and Rob Lucci, a slim and tall, ye muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had shoulder length hair and a pigeon, Hattori, perched on his shoulder.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here!" Kafka asked, standing up and giving Jyabura the evil eye. "I thought you went into hiding after the Straw Hats beat the shit out of you."

"Watch your mouth, Kabuto." Spandam said, folding his arms and scowling. "We were merely biding our time, creating a new base."

"Uh-huh. To be honest, I don't really believe you. This is most likely some sort of trick from Erohebi." Kafka said, looking behind him as if expecting Erohebi to be stood there. "Because, this makes no sense. At all. Why would the CP9 make it over to Junga island from the Grand Line just to contact an ex-member."

"Because..." Spandam leant forward. "We want to recruit you again, Kabuto. As much as I hate to admit it, your power back then rivalled Jyabura's, making you one of the strongest."

"I was still more powerful." Jyabura piped up childishly.

"I should test the Douriki again chapapa!" Fukurou said. "See how much we've advanced chapapa."

Kafka crossed his arms. "Go ahead. Let's see if they've changed over the last ten-so years." He wasn't entirely believing that the CP9 were actually here.

"_Te-Awase"_ Fukurou said, before staying silent for a few moments, looking at each member in turn and reporting the Douriki. "Kalifa: 650, Fukurou: 820, Kumadori: 820, Blueno: 900, Jyabura: 2200, Kaku: 2210..."

"So close!" Jyabura exclaimed, glaring at Kaku, who shrugged.

"Lucci: 4500..." Fukurou continued, before looking at Kafka, and almost gasped in surprise.

"So. What is it?" Kafka as, slightly amused.

"Kabuto Kafka... 6500"

"WHAT!" Jyabura shouted, and Spandam even falling over in surprise, before jumping back to his feet.

"What about mine!" Spandam demanded. "I know I'm more than Lucci!"

"Chapapa. Spandam: 5."

"IT DECREASED!" Spandam yelled, grabbing his hair. "Do it again! AGAIN! I can't of decreased in TEN YEARS!"  
"Not now." Lucci said, taking his black top hat off and dusting it before putting it back on. Lucci faced Kafka. "We will need to place a special drug in you which will knock you out. You will be taken to our base, and then we will continue from there."

"You know, I'm not too sure about th-"

Lucci stabbed a needle into the side of Kafka's neck suddenly, causing Kafka's eyes to roll into the back of his head and fall down.

"Kumadori, pick him up." Lucci said, as the large man picked Kafka up and draped him over his shoulders.

LINE BREAK

Kafka awoke in a fancy office with red wallpaper and a simple desk, which Spandam was sitting at. He was leaning on the back of his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Finally. You took your time." Spandam said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's this about?" Kafka asked, rubbing his head. "You're going to have to convince me your real, you know that, right?"

"Real! OF COURSE I'M REAL! What are you suggesting! That I'm a fake! That I'm not suitable to be a leader!" Spandam demanded, shooting up from his seat.

"Nothing like that." Kafka said as Spandam fumed.

"Well, anyway. This base is situated somewhere in the seas where I'm not allowed to tell you where it is. Unless..." Spandam drifted off, itching his chin.

"Unless?" Kafka repeated.

"You join us again! You are the most powerful member, even more so than Lucci. You will be payed a lot of money."

"Uh-huh. Why are you so quick to try and recruit me again?"

"Are you an idiot! I just said, you are the most powerful. Geez." Spandam leant back again as their were three knocks on the door. "Come in, come in."

Lucci walked in, a female with a sack over her head in his arms.

"Oh? You got her then." Spandam asked.

"Yes. Hikari has been caught." Lucci ripped off the sack and pushed Hikari to the floor. Her mouth was gagged, and she was only able to grunt. Hikari glared at Kafka hatefully, who in turn had a gleam in his eye. "We got someone for you." He said drily.

Kafka licked his lips and moved towards Hikari, clenching his fists. He forgot all about his suspicions of the world being fake. Kafka had complete focused on Hikari. "Finally... After ten years, ten long, long years I finally got you. I will be glad to kill you!" Hikari raised his fist, and swung it at Hikari's face, before a firm hand stopped his momentum.

"What?" Kafka looked up to Lucci, who was emotionless. Hattori had flew off somewhere.

"Well, you see..." Spandam stepped forward as the sky suddenly darkened and Spandam's, along with Lucci's eyes turned blood red. "_**We cannot let you have your perfect dream now, can we?**__"_

Spandam swung his foot at Kafka's face, which promptly burst into cockroaches. Kafka moved backwards from Lucci's grip and reformed back. He narrowed his eyes. "So. This IS something to do with Erohebi then. I should've guessed. I got tricked. Again."

"_**Hah! I guess the dark skies and red eyes gave it all away!**__" _Erohebi's voice sounded from Spandam's mouth. **"**_**It's not like you will escape, anyway! Even with your power, facing a combination of 12,205 Douriki is too much! Especially all at the same time! Enjoy, Kabuto Kafka. You have to conquer your nightmare if you wish to come back to the real world. But you will never succeed!"**_

"So. That's what I have to do." Kafka said, grinning as Spandam came closer. Lucci had decided to stay back, and the other members were nowhere to be seen. "Bring it."

Spandam let out a yell and drew an odd white sword with tusks on the guard. "Funkfreed! Attack!"

The sword somehow changed into a huge white elephant with a bladed trunk, which stomped straight on Kafka's chest, which turned into cockroaches, which scuttled up funkfreed's leg. He let out a snort and swung his blade at Kafka's top half, which made a huge cut in the floor.

One of the roaches reached Funkfreed's eye, and bit straight into it. Funkfreed roared in pain, before he was completely covered by the roaches.

Spandam looked on in surprised horror as the roaches dispersed quickly, and the elephant skeleton fell into a pile onto the floor. The cockroaches formed back into Kafka, who quickly swung his leg. "Rankyaku."

The blade of air went straight through Spandam's head, through the middle. The top half of his head slipped off, and after a few seconds his body followed.

"One down." Kafka muttered, turning to the open doorway. "Where are you Lucci?" He went through the doorway to be met with the two large figures of Kumadori and Fukurou. "Behind you two? Fine. Geppou." Kafka hopped over Fukurou's head, but in an instant Fukurou was in the air, slamming a large fist into Kafka's chest, throwing him backwards.

"I am like an owl, chapapa. Unseen and unheard until..." Fukurou said, before suddenly disappearing and appearing behind Kafka in a flash. "It's too late chapapa!" he slammed a fist into Kafka's neck, who went forward and bounced of Kumadori's chest, who struck a pose and raised his large staff.

"YOYOI! You will not pass me, never, Kabuto Kafka! You will fall here!" Kumadori announced, thrusting his staff towards Kafka's chest.

"Shut it Goldilocks." Kafka said, ducking under the staff. "Shigan." He pointed his finger at Kumadori's kneecap, and it struck through the bone, causing Kumadori to fall onto one knee.

"YOYOI! A simple injury no less!" he said, as Fukurou crept behind Kafka. Kafka suddenly spun around, landing a sharp kick to Fukurou's head, which caused him to go through the wall as it had that much power.

Kafka spun around again as hair suddenly tied his arms and legs up.

"_Kami Shibari!_" Kumadori said, his hands clasped together.

"Your hair binding technique. How interesting. I heard about it, but never witnessed it." Kafka said, letting his arm disperse into roaches, which crept through Kumadori's hair. "But so easy to escape."

Kumadori let out a cry as the cockroaches flew around him with their wings, until he was not seen.

"_Konchuu Shuredda Rankyaku (Bug Shredder Rankyaku)"_ Kafka said, as each roach let of their own smaller version of the Rankyaku. The combined might shred the top half of Kumadori's body, the muscle tissue and skin completely and utterly cut up. Kumadori let off a weakened groan, before falling face down on the floor, dead. Kafka reformed his arm and quickly ducked, avoided a blow by a returning Fukurou.

"You killed him chapapa. Spandam I can forgive, but Kumadori chapapa!" Fukurou exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "_Jugon Ogi: "Fukuro Dataki"_ Fukurou unleashed a number of flurried punches at Kafka, with the speed and strength of Shigan. Kafka was unable to predict where Fukurou would attack from, as he kept moving around using soru.

"_Rankyaku Guffu_" Kafka muttered, standing on his hands and spinning around, capoiera style, Rankyaku shooting from his spinning legs in every direction. Eventually one hit Fukurou, who stopped again with a large gash in his chest. Kafka in turn stopped his attack and kicked Fukurou in the jaw, making him fly up. Fukurou landed head first on the floor, moaning slightly. Kafka kicked Fukurou onto his belly, before stomping on his head. "_Ashi Konchuu Shigan (Foot Bug Shigan)"_ A layer of bugs left Kafka's foot at the speed of a Shigan, penetrating Fukurou's face right into the brain, leaving a bloody foot hole in Fukurou's now dead body.

Kafka huffed, just as a door suddenly opened out of nowhere in front of him and a large fist punched him straight in the face. Blueno stepped out of the door created by his Doa Doa fruit, and looked calmly down at Kafka.

"Oh. The cow man." Kafka said. "With the door door fruit. Fair enough." Kafka let of a quick rankyaku's directed at Blueno's chest.

"Tekkai." Blueno muttered, and the Rankyaku deflected off, slicing a good gouge off the wall.

"And arguably the second best Tekkai user." Kafka continued, before running at Blueno, and trying to land a number of punches to no avail.

"That will not work." Blueno said, opening two doors at Kafka's feet and then shutting them, trapping Kafka in the floor. Still emotionless, Blueno landed two hard punches on Kafka's face, before opening a large door. Almost immediately, A group of roaches sped from the inside of the door onto Blueno's neck, cutting it open lightly. "Wh-what!"

"Hah!" Kafka floated from the doors of the floor, and the roaches formed onto his feet. "I merely let my cockroaches travel through your dimension. Rankyaku." The quick speed of Kafka's leg and the close proximity of the Rankyaku to Blueno made Blueno unable to activate Tekkai. It cut straight through his arm, which fell to the ground, useless. Blueno tried stepping through the open door, but another Rankyaku cut his other arm off. "You're useless without your arms, aren't you Blueno." Kafka grinned, before slicing his leg diagonally. The Rankyaku was so strong not even Blueno's Tekkai could stop it, and half of blueno's head slipped off, along with one horn.

Kafka brought his hands together. "Four down, four to go. Brilliant."

A manicured hand swiped through his stomach, and Kafka looked behind him to see a number of what looked like rubber cockroaches bouncing around. "Kalifa."

Kalifa didn't even talk, but went to slap Kafka, who dodged back slightly. "You always were the weakest of us. Too bad you have to die quick as well. Rankyaku!" The strong Rankyaku was kicked upwards, splitting Kalifa straight in two. "Told you. So where is the wolf, giraffe and leopard then?"

Kafka walked through the rooms, but there were no sign of the three strongest of the CP9.

LINE BREAK

Many many miles away, at a ruined, desolate temple with broken pillars and collapsed roof, a cloaked man sat on a golden throne, staring ahead of him. The cloak was brown, and covered the whole of his body, casting a shadow over his face.

A slight pop was heard, and some sort of fabric appeared as a ball in the air, before unfurling and letting a white cloaked person with pockets and a zip drop to the floor, before the fabric formed into a cloaked figure.

"So. You got my message, Mist, Yuuma."

"Indeed." Mist replied, the figure in the midnight blue cloak.

"Aah... eer... Why did you call us here?" Yuuma asked, pulling his hood tighter around his face.

The brown-cloaked man leaned forward. "How would you two like to accompany me on a mission. Unfortunately, Rose and Riosho are not available at this moment in time."

"I'm honoured you chose us to come with you." Mist said, nodding at the brown cloaked figure.

"You are the only choice. Five of us have perished, and us five are the only ones left... well... for now."

"Ahh... where are we going?" Yuuma asked, cringing in case the brown-cloaked man reacted. However, as per usual there was no reaction.

"We are going to a certain place which chooses the next admirals or fleet admirals. Let's just say we are going to be causing a bit of a ruckus."

LINE BREAK

Kafka pushed open the large brown doors into the garden, and was met with Jyabura. Well, Jyabura was laying down on the grass among the roses, snoring lightly.

"Not going to fall for that." He muttered, striding up to Jyabura and placing a good hard kick in the face. "Get up!"

"Oi! You bastard! You can't just hit-"

Kafka raised his leg, straight into the jaw. "Uh-huh. Just fight me."

Jyabura narrowed his eyes, and instantly started to transform. "Witness my full power. The power of the wolf!" Jyabura's form changed until he looked like a large grey humanoid wolf, grinning with sharpened teeth. He shot forward, aiming to punch Kafka, who just burst into roaches and flew behind Jyabura and forming back.

"Shigan." The finger his Jyabura's shoulder, and he growled in pain, spinning around and grabbing Kafka round the face. Roaches started to make their way up his arm, so Jyabura let go and shook the roaches off. "Rankyaku." Kafka swung his leg, but Jyabura ducked and pounced forward, grabbing Kafka with both clawed hands and pinning him against the ground.

"Got you!" Kafka said, before kicking Jyabura up and pointed his finger at Jyabura. "Shigan." This time, the finger entered just above Jyabura's heard, and he collapsed in a heap, coughing up blood.

"Bastard..." Jyabura's growled, before Kafka spun around and snapped his heel on the back of Jyabura's skull, caving it in. Kafka shook his head and exited the garden, onto a peculiar path.

"So. Where are the others?" he called out to nowhere.

"**Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!"** Erohebi's voice shrieked. "**Well. You certainly surprised me. I was sure you were going to be killed by at least Fukurou. Unfortunately, I don't have sufficient knowledge on Lucci's and Kaku's fighting power. You can't face them."**

"You were saying this was _my nightmare_." Kafka said, facing the sky. "Well, what was I scared off? It was never my nightmare to be attacked by the CP9. However, you got the 'perfect dream' part right."

"**That's the whole damn point**!"Erohebi irritably said the scenery swirling. "**I make your 'perfect dream' according to the memories, and then create a nightmare from that dream. But you! You are fearless and powerful. Never would I have thought you could have combated those CP9**!"

Kafka smiled slightly, before a flash of white and he was unconscious.

LINE BREAK

He awoke to shoot up from the ground, immediately facing an angered Erohebi. She sat down on a log and holstered her scythes.

"Well, you beat the three stages. The image of the one you want most, the hallucinogenic world, and the perfect dream. All of them. And, practically, you've beaten me. I can't hurt you with physical attacks, I can't cut or stab or shoot you. I haven't got any seastone. So. Just end it." Erohebi said, tilting her head back giving Kafka a good view of her neck.

"As much as I would like to kill you..." Kafka tied his tie on and buttoned up his jacket. "I need to make myself look good for Dragon Claw. So, just follow me."

Kafka walked past Erohebi, who shrugged and followed.

**(The brown-cloaked man belong to Yajuu-Kikuishi, Mist belongs to me, and Yuuma belongs to Newtilator. They will be seen a bit later. **

**Next time is The wrestling diva Eden vs "The Fire Sloth" Horatio! **

**See ya!)**


	80. The Fire Sloth

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, L-R-D, Francis Wolfang, RedxAlert, Newtilator, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! Time for Eden vs Horatio!)**

The figure was of a man dressed in a leather jacket and his legs were hooked around a tree branch, so he was hanging upside down. His fedora was somehow staying on his head.

After the initial fright, Eden looked the man over. His eyes were closed and a faint sound was coming from his lips.

Lou whimpered and his tail curled around Eden's neck and she leaned forward, experimentally poking the man in the stomach. The man let of a little groan, but remained hanging.

"Is he sleeping?" Eden muttered, just at the man fell from the branch straight onto his head.

"Eh, what, where!" Horatio shot up, looking around wildly. "Where am I? Who're you?" Horatio narrowed his eyes. "Oh... oh yeah, wait... I was left with you weren't I? Hmm..."

Eden stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is H-H-" He let off a large yawn. "Horatio. And you?"

"Eden..."

"Uh-huh. Let's just do this quickly, shall we?" Horatio stumbled forward and raised his fists.

"No chance of you coming without a fight?" Eden asked.

"N-Nope." Horatio lunged forward with a fist, but Eden span to the side and elbowed Horatio in the back, who fell over onto the floor.

"Eh?" Eden looked down to Horatio, who was now snoring. "You're asleep?" Lou hopped of Eden's shoulder and stepped on Horatio's face, licking his cheek. Lou shot backwards, whimpering. "What is it?"

Lou curled up and stared at Horatio's face. Eden shrugged and leant down, noticing an odd heat. She pressed a hand to Horatio's cheek, and shot back like Lou. "Woah! He's burning!" Horatio's skin was as hot as a fire, but it didn't seem to harm him.

Eden picked Lou up and stroked behind his ears. "Let's go." She went to walk past Horatio when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. "Wha?"

Horatio stood up, swaying slightly. His eyes were still shut and he was still snoring.

"Oh. Don't tell me..." Eden muttered, as Horatio went to head butt her. She ducked and swung her legs but Horatio jumped forward and his shoulder connected with hers, knocking her backwards. She rolled and jumped up, firing her knee up into Horatio's stomach so he doubled over. She hopped back slightly, before jumping up and dropping her leg on the back of his neck, knocking him to the floor.

Eden stepped on his back, before stomping on his hand, causing him to roll over and wake up.

"Sonofa... Why are you on me! Get the hell off!" Horatio got up and swayed slightly, before tripping over his feet and falling over the ropes of the platform connecting the tree houses, falling down to the bottom.

Eden raised an eyebrow and looked over the side, before she felt a pang in her chest. "Ah... what..." Eden fell to one knee, the pain in her chest excruciating. Her hair fell over her face as she went on all fours, coughing.

After a second, she growled and raised her head, her eyes narrowed in anger. "That fucker..." She hopped over the side straight down, smashing her foot onto Horatio's stomach, making him groan in pain. She picked him up by the back of the collar and head butted him straight on the nose two times, before grabbing his head under her arm and driving him down onto the floor.

She moved backwards a few feet, before cart-wheeling and letting her elbow fall on the back of Horatio's neck. He rolled sideways, clutching his neck in pain. She clenched her teeth in anger and stomped on Horatio's nose.

"You bitch!" Horatio exclaimed, holding into his nose. "You woulda thought a girl named Eden would be a bit nicer."

"Who said I was Eden?" she said, grinning. "I'm not Eden, I'm Chelsea!"

"Chelsea? You just said your name was Eden." Horatio said, confused.

"Eden said she was Eden, but I'm not Eden, as I just said! So shut the hell up." Chelsea kicked Horatio in the stomach, and he got up, coughing slightly. Chelsea then grabbed Horatio around the waist from behind and lifted him up, before falling backwards, the top of his back slamming against the ground. Chelsea picked Horatio up again and slammed him against a tree. "Still not gonna go without a fight?"

"I said no! I have to kill you."

"Uh-huh." Chelsea, from the side of the pack she had, pulled out a sharp cooking nice, and promptly stabbed it through the palm of his hand. He yelled in pain, and grit his teeth as blood dripped from his hand, on top of Lou, who whimpered and ran away from the two.

LINE BREAK

Eden groaned, clutching her chest still. She stood up, and noticed she was in a completely black area. Three figures said in a triangle, facing each other. Eden narrowed her eyes in confusion as she recognised the clothes they were wearing, and walked forward. "Hello?"

One of the figures raised their head, and Eden gasped in surprise. It was an exact image of her, and now she looked, the others were the same.

"Why are you visiting us?" one of them asked. "That's not like you."

The other looked at her. "I don't think she came here voluntarily Jill."

"You're right, Harriet."

"Blah blah blah." The last one said, leaning back and yawning.

"It's quite serious Amber!" Harriet said. "Chelsea disappeared, and Eden has here.

"And I don't actually care, to be honest with you." Amber said, yawning.

"Amber? Harriet? Chelsea and Jill?" Eden shook her head in confusion. "Are you kidding me! Don't tell me your my clones."

"Of course we are." Jill said. "This is where we are 'stored' as such. When you don't want us, we are here."

"So why am I here?" Eden asked, sitting next to her clones.

"Apparently, Chelsea found a way to switch 'bodies' with you. Strictly speaking, it's still your original body, but it's got Chelsea's full personality."

"Wait... you clones have different personalities?" Eden asked, getting more confused.

"Yep. Technically, we are different people with the same look, and you empathized that when you named us. You should have kept us on a tight reign. You see, each of us have a different aspect of your original personality before you ate your fruit, which is why you care a lot and don't like to kill. Jill took the hyperactivity, Amber the laziness, and I go the strategic planning." Harriet explained.

"So..." Eden furrowed her eyebrows. "That means Chelsea got the Anger and urge to kill?" she suddenly clicked her fingers. "So that's why she killed Ian back then when I wouldn't have."

"Yes."

"So... how do I get back?" Eden asked.

"Simple. You don't."

"What!" Eden exclaimed. "Chelsea managed to get out, so why can't I?"

"Because she is more powerful than you. You are going to have to get more powerful than Chelsea, meaning you have to get stronger than the angry side." Harriet explained.

"And how... am I going to do that?" Eden asked.

"You train. Amber, Jill and I will help you."

"My fruit just gets more and more confusing..."

LINE BREAK

Chelsea drew the knife from Horatio's hand, and he slumped down to the floor, clutching his injured hand.

"Let's end it." Chelsea said, plunging the knife towards Horatio's neck.

"Straight to Stage 3!" Horatio hurriedly said, closing his eyes.

Just as the tip of the knife was about to hit Horatio, Chelsea was suddenly thrown back by an explosion, seeing nothing and a ringing in her ears.

Chelsea coughed and picked herself off the floor, feeling an intense heat. She stared in front of her with utter surprise and horror.

Horatio was covered from head to toe in a blanket of flames, his eyes completely white and the flames a combination of red, orange and yellow. "**I am not at all happy that you forced me to go to Stage three straight away!**" He thrust his hand forward and a large ball of flame shot towards Chelsea. She dodged to the side, and the flame engulfed a tree, starting a fire. He waved his hand quickly, and a whip of flame struck Chelsea in the side of the leg, causing her to quickly pat the fire away, a large burn mark on her leg.

"Fucking..." Chelsea backed away warily.

Horatio pointed both hands and Chelsea and fired two tendrils of flame, which curved around Chelsea. She slid down to avoid the worst of the flame, but it still caught her, burning her again.

"_**Enkou Takanami**__!(Flame Wave)" _Horatio growled, and a huge wave of flame rose above the forest canopy, burning the wood easily. It sped towards Chelsea, causing her to turn a run her fastest to avoid being incinerated. She dived behind a tree, and the reduced wave went past her, scorching the tree, but not all the way.

"_**Enkou Hashira!**__ (Flame Pillar)" _Horatio placed both hands on the ground, and a huge pillar of fire shot from the ground, straight around Chelsea, who was caught straight on in the flame.

LINE BREAK

The clones and Eden felt the environment shake, and they all stumbled, Jill falling back and not moving out of laziness.

"What was that?" Eden asked.

Harriet narrowed her eyes. "It appears Chelsea isn't as strong as she thought."

"Wait? Is hurting my body!" Eden asked, irritated.

"You could say that." Harriet replied, before she gasped, Jill and Amber following suit.

Eden felt a pull in her stomach. "W-what is this?"

"This means that Chelsea wants to 'clone' herself. Come on."

"What happens if we don't go?"

"We experience excruciating pain, but never die. We don't usually deny to go." Harriet explained, before disappearing. Jill and Amber had already gone. Eden closed her eyes, wondering what was going to happen.

LINE BREAK

She found herself outside, standing next to her clones. She looked to who she assumed was Chelsea, as she had the most injuries, and Chelsea grinned at her, before ordering them.

"Fight!" she barked, pointing at Horatio.

"Are you mad! Eden resisted. "You can't expect us to fight that!"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Chelsea asked, a glint of madness in her eyes.

"Maybe I am! What are you goi-" Eden suddenly disappeared.

"I'll just put you back." She said, before pointing the other three towards Horatio. "Go!"

Jill, Harriet and Amber shrugged together, and all turned and slammed their fists into Chelsea's fist, knocking her out.

Harriet closed her eyes, and Eden appeared again, a bit disorientated. "Put us back! We have to restrain Chelsea. I guess we didn't actually need to train you."

Eden nodded her thanks, and drew her clones back in. "All right, what have we got here?" she looked at Horatio's flaming body, and grinned. "I guess Chelsea isn't so intelligent."

As Horatio started to approach, Eden shrugged off her backpack and pulled out two water bottles, along with two knifes. She placed the knifes on the ground and threw both water bottles up above Horatio. In one fluid motion she kicked her knifes up to her hands and threw those. The blades cut the water bottles in half and the 5-ish pints of water fell on top of Horatio, dousing the flames. Eden didn't waste any time and ran forward, hitting an arm into Horatio's throat at full throttle. Horatio choked, and Eden picked him up, and landed a high kick to his forehead, knocking him silly.

Horatio stumbled back, and Eden kicked him in the gut, before swinging around and driving his head into her shoulder as she dropped down, the force completely knocking him out.

Eden breathed hard, and suddenly realised that Chelsea's injuries had got onto her when she put her back, and she gasped in pain. She grit her teeth however, and picked up the heavy Horatio just as a flying ball of fur hit her in the face.

"hahah... hey Lou." She muttered as the dog flew around her head, panting happily. "And you can fly? I guess those wings weren't for show. Man, todays full of surprises."

**(Thanks again. Wow, a bit of a truth reveal about Eden's fruit. Whgat will this mean in the future!**

**Next time is a two parter with a combination of Red's fight with Alexander and Wolfang's fight with Hiro-Shu. **

**So, se eyou then!**


	81. Blood and Strength Part 1

**(Thanks to Newtilator, RedxAlert, L-R-D, Jetakon, Francis Wolfang, Dthehalfdragon and rino62 for your reviews. Happy birthday to Francis Wolfang as well, the creator of... well... Francis Wolfang! Anywho, read on for the first parts of Wolfang's fight as well as Red's fight. There's technically four parts, but for the moment let's deal with the two parts. Read on!)**

Red found himself falling from the tree houses after the heavy figure knocked into him. He crashed down hard, the pain in his stomach disappearing after a few seconds. The figure hopped back and wiped a hand over his brown hair.

"Mornin'" Alexander raised a hand.

"Who're you?" Red asked, getting up and drawing the simple swords he had got from Jenny's store.

"Alexander Justice, and you?"

"Red. Are you one of the so-called hostages? If you are, why the hell are you attacking me?" Red asked, analysing Alexander's appearance.

"Well, I can't not attack you, you see. I've been assigned by Requiem to beat one of you death, so that's what I'll do." Alexander smiled.

"Okay, that's fair enough. _Crux crucis Incidere (Cross Cut)" _Red formed his swords into the cross shape, and sped forward, straight at Alexander. Alexander ducked, before grabbing a sword with his ringed fingers, so that the rings protected him from being cut, and pushed the sword sideways, from Red's grasp, before shooting forward and smashing a fist into Red's stomach, before following up with a elbow to the jaw.

As Red stumbled back, Alexander jumped up and forwards, swinging off a tree and placing a hard kick to Red's face, before upper-cutting him. Red still didn't fall, but hit against a tree. Alexander clenched his fist and went to punch Red's face again, but Red strafed sideways, and Alexander's fist slammed into the tree, splintering the wood. He swivelled around, but Red threw the remaining sword up into the air and grabbed Alexander's arm, before catching the falling sword's hilt and stabbing it straight through Alexander's shoe, but missed slightly so it went in between the toes, not actually hitting flesh.

Leaving the sword stuck in the ground, Red got the other sword quickly and went to stab Alexander's through the shoulder, when he ducked, pulling the sword out in the process, and going to slice Red. Red brought the sword up in defense, but was surprised when Alexander dropped the sword and crouched down, punching Red hard in the gut. Red doubled over, and Alexander grabbed his hair, and pushed downwards, smashing Red's face against the floor.

He didn't let Red get up, placing his foot on the small of his back, and lifting his other foot up so all of the weight went onto Red's back. Red growled in pain, but turned over, making Alexander stumble. He hooked his legs around Alexander's and tripped him, before grabbing his sword and thrusting it downwards.

Alexander managed to roll sideways, but in the process, grabbing Red's sword in his ringed hand. Alexander ran forward, Red chasing after him. Alexander quickly impaled the sword in the tree and jumped on it, balancing so he wouldn't fall. Red stopped, and looked up as Alexander back-flipped over him, but Red grabbed the sword from the tree and sliced, so that it hit when Alexander fell to the floor.

It was deep, but it managed to draw a thin sliver of blood, cutting into Alexander's cotton top.

"Hey! I liked that!" Alexander complained, hopping backwards to avoid another slash, and had to continue moving back as Red swung and swung.

Red grinned as he forced Alexander to move back, until Alexander's back hit the tree. Red grinned wider. "_Trinus Incidere (Triple Cut)"_ Red cut the sword quickly in a triangle shape, but missed as Alexander jumped upwards with his powerful legs and grabbed onto the tree trunk, shimmying upwards and swinging off the branches until he disappeared into the leafy canopy.

"Come out!" Red shouted upwards, but wasn't answered. He shook his head and received his other sword, aware of his surroundings. "Where are you?"

"Behind you!" came a whispered reply.

Red whirled around and slashed, but no-one was there. "Wha.."

He was suddenly kicked in the back of the knee caps, making him fall to his knees. Alexander walked around to his front, showing himself, before rubbing his hands together as if cold. "_Stage 1 – Elektron Akuma!" _Alexander's appearance changed, becoming more blocky and cubed, but becoming opaque and a faint yellow colour. Alexander separated his hands, and Red widened his eyes as he saw energy within, electricity at its purest. Alexander ran forward and put the electricity on Red's neck, making him jump and writhe in pain. Red jolted and clenched his fists in pain, the electricity coursing through every inch of his body. Alexander narrowed his eyes as the electricity disappeared, leaving Red on all fours, breathing hard.

"How is that possible. That contained enough volts to fry a normal person."

"Well, I'm not a normal person, so that would explain why." Red replied standing up, his clothes smoking. The swords were still in his hands, and he slashed both towards Alexander, who raised his hands and grabbed the swords, his hardened gem like body unable to be cut by the swords. He let another current of electricity through the swords, causing Red to be shocked again. "That hurts, but that is never going to kill me!"

Alexander twitched, and punched Red hard in the gut, letting off an electric current as he went. Another punch split Red's skin open from the jagged edges of Alexander's body. One final punch penetrated through Red's stomach, snapping his ribs and spine, so Alexander's hand stuck out the other end.

Red yelled in excruciating pain, feeling the bones contorting and trying to reform. "I-I need to heal!" he shouted, pushing Alexander back as well as himself; blood gushing from his stomach wound as the bones clicked back together, and the muscle and skin stitched itself back together.

"That's an amazing devil fruit you got there." Alexander said, raising a chunky eyebrow.

"Not really a fruit as such..." Red muttered. "But what about your 'fruit' which I'm guessing isn't a fruit."

"Oh? Well, you'll probably find out about my 'power' as time goes on. _Dendou Enchou (Electric Dome)"_ Alexander rubbed his hands together, and then pushed them away, a dome of electricity shooting outwards around him. It hit Red, who yelled in pain again as his skin burnt and healed. "This does not seem to be working, does it. Fine. _Stage 2 – Amethyst Akuma!" _

Alexander's appearance changed slightly, becoming a deep purple colour and slightly less opaque. He swayed back and forth, before falling downwards, flat on his face.

Red raised an eyebrow, and leaned over Alexander, when he flipped upwards and kicked Red in the jaw, before keeping the leg raised up and holding his hands out.

"C-come on then... yoush can't beat... my... amethysht shtage..." Alexander slurred, swaying back and forth.

_Earlier in time_

Wolfang found himself smashing through the bridge, before landing hard on the ground underneath. He saw the blur that was Red, before something slammed on his chest. He gasped for breath as the figure stepped off and raised his fists.

Wolfang coughed and got up, drawing his own blade, a long sabre, before gasping again. "Hiro-Shu?" he questioned.

Hiro-Shu nodded. "Wolfang."

"Wh-what are you doing here? You got free! Great! How'd you do i-" Wolfang's eye's bugged out of his head as Hiro-Shu slammed a hard fist into his stomach. Wolfang stumbled back and held his stomach in pain. "Wh-what?"

"Don't talk to me Francis, please. You'll hurt me even more." Hiro-Shu said sadly. "I can't control myself, or should I say, I can control myself, but I have to fight you."

"Fight me?" Wolfang asked. "Why? Why would you fight me?"

"Because they were my orders!" Hiro-Shu said. "Requiem has some sort of hypnotism ability. He just looked at us and gave us our orders, and we had no choice to obey. I have to kill you Wolfang."

Wolfang nodded, raising his sword into fencing position. "I understand. I'll just have to beat you then, so neither of us has to die."

Hiro-Shu let of a slight smile. "Thanks, but I am going to have to fight my hardest."

"I wouldn't want it any other way old friend." Wolfang smiled, before Hiro-Shu ducked forward, landing another three punches in his stomach. He followed up with an uppercut, before grabbing Wolfang's head and driving it onto his knee.

As Wolfang fell back, Hiro-Shu stood tall. "I thought I would inform you Wolfang. Me and the other survivors have these 'spirits' that were awakened by Requiem. Unfortunately, mine and Valerie's are the most powerful, they even have names. My spirit is called Iguko the Golem."

"Heh. I got the short end of the stick then." Wolfang muttered.

"_Fist of Iron! Golem's fury!" _Hiro-Shu exclaimed, as his right arm generated Iron, which covered it completely. He ran forward, slightly off as the arm weight him down, but dragged it through the air and slammed it onto Wolfang's chest. Blood spurted from Wolfang's mouth as he was thrown backwards by the sheer force, smashing through one tree, and rolling across the floor. He got onto all fours, but Hiro-Shu appeared and slammed his fist on Wolfang's back, causing him to arch in pain.

Wolfang rolled over, avoiding the crater inducing fist. "Shit. You have some power on you, don't you Hiro-Shu." Wolfang said, smiling despite the position he was in. He stood up, avoiding another blow by Hiro-Shu. But Hiro-Shu was quick, slamming another fist into Wolfang's gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"_Fist of Iron! Iguko's Hammer!" _Hiro-Shu's left arm became encased in Iron as well, and he clasped his hands together, and brought them down onto the back of Wolfang's neck, driving him to the ground hard.

Hiro-Shu let the iron go from his arms and pulled Wolfang up by the hair.

"Well..." Wolfang said weakly. "I guess finding a way to defeat you without hurting you isn't going to work. I guess I will have to go a bit stronger." Wolfang drew his fist back and slammed it into Hiro-Shu's stomach, who gasped in surprise. "You're not the only one with a bit of strength behind his punches. But I don't need Iron."

Hiro-Shu lunged forward, but Wolfang easily caught his fist in his own, before raising his sword. "_Coup Droit (Right handed strike)"_ Wolfang stabbed the sabre forward with another force to burst the air, essentially making an impact like a gun. Hiro-Shu was thrown backwards, a small hole in his side leaking blood.

He gritted his teeth and stood up, forming a bit of iron over the wound to stop the blood flow. "You wanna play that game? Fine! _Forger's Fire! Iguko's Flame!" _Hiro-Shu opened his mouth and leaned forward, a giant burst of flame emitting from his mouth. The flame scorched the trees and completely engulfed Wolfang.

From inside the fire came a voice. "_Passé Avant! (Leap Forward)." _ Wolfang leaped forward, straight from the flames with his sabre out stretched. His beard and clothes were singed, but otherwise he was okay. The sword stuck straight into Hiro-Shu's shoulder, who cried out in pain and moved backwards, sealing the hole up like before.

"_Forger's Fire! Iguko's Flame!" _Hiro-Shu repeated, straight in Wolfang's face. It engulfed his whole upper body. When the flame died down, Wolfang was grim faced, his whole top had been burnt off, revealing the three large scars on his back.

"_Fleche (Arrow)"_ Wolfang sped forward at a surprising pace, going straight past Hiro-Shu. "Fleche." He repeated, going back in the opposite direction.

After a few seconds, Hiro-Shu gasped In pain as his sides split open, blood pouring from his wounds. He winced as he placed Iron on his wounds. "_Forger's Fire! Shiba's Knuckle!"_ Hiro-Shu shouted, breathing fire on his fists while they were iron, making them red hot. Hiro-Shu sped forward and punched Wolfang in the stomach a number of times, leaving behind nasty burn welts. Wolfang winced, but lunged forward, trying to stab Hiro-Shu in the shoulder again. However, Hiro-Shu slapped the sword around and leaped on Wolfang, knocking him to the ground.

As Hiro-Shu sat on Wolfang's chest, he slammed his fists into the side of Wolfang's face, still leaving the burnmarks.

Wolfang let out a roar and pushed Hiro-Shu off him, before grabbing his neck and swinging him straight through a tree. Wolfang then kneed Hiro-Shu in the gut, before slamming his elbow on the back of his neck. He clapped his hands on Hiro-Shu's ears, before throwing him backwards. Wolfang ran to get his sword, but when he turned back, Hiro-Shu was standing, sneering at him.

"_First Stage! Golem Brawler!" _he shouted, and iron formed on his arms and legs, but bulked up even more so they were solid blocks. "Come at me Francis!" 

**Hope I did the characters Justice O.o **

**Next time is obviously part 2.**

**Also, in a few months, it will be exactly a year since i started this. Wow... that's a long-ass time and won't be through with the story by that time I don't think O.o **

**See you next time!**


	82. Blood and Strength Part 2

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, RedxAlert, and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! This was a fun chapter to write about, and it still doesn't finish Red's OR Wolfang's fights! On you read!) **

Alexander blinked, still swaying back and forth as if centring his gravity.

"What is that?" Red asked, keeping a firm grip on his swords so they couldn't be knocked out of his hands again.

Alexander stepped forward one, and stepped back two, before running straight at Red. Red brought his swords up but Alexander stopped before he hit his eyes flicking back and forth. "I-Iron Jug!" he cried out, and smashed a sudden fist into the side of Red's skull, causing him to stumble. Alexander leant back, but dragged himself forward. "Hung out to dry!" He moved forward and smashed his outstretched arm into Red hard, knocking him of his feet.

Red coughed and stood up slowly, backing away from the odd fighting style. "What sort of move names are they?"

"MY moves namesh! You want them? YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Alexander exclaimed, stepping forward in Red's face, his features rough on his crystalline face. "Shpin the bo-bottle!" he grabbed Red around the shoulders and spun him, once, twice and a third time, before leaning forward and placing a dry and scratchy kiss, smelling slightly of alchohol," on Red's cheek.

Red shot back, slightly dizzy but completely shocked. "Uh... yeah, I don't swing that way."

"Shwing? What'choo talkin' 'bout!" Alexander asked, slurring his words even lurched forward to punch Red, but Red was ready and turned, and Alexander lost his balance. However, Alexander sloppily rolled forward onto his back, before rolling to the side fast, taking out Red's legs. Before Red even hit the floor, Alexander shot forward, elbowing him in the stomach. As Red stumbled back, Alexander slapped him, and then back-handed him before head-butting him in the face.

"Mockin' Clown!"Alexander went on one legged and hopped forward, the other one taking out Red's knee. As he fell, Alexander twisted and grabbed both of Red's swords, before setting them up in a cross position.

Red got up, and stared at the position. "OH, no fucking..."

"_Crux crucish Incidere(Cross Cut with a slur)_" Alexander shot forward past Red, slicing the swords as he went.

Alexander dropped the swords on the other side, before two large blood slashes filled Red's chest. Red gasped in pain. '_Holy fuck! Is that how much this hurts? Thank god I can heal!"_

_ "_Drunken Bo-Bowling!" Alexander cried out, cart wheeling backwards, until his sharp foot hit into the back off Red's head, driving him forward. Red grunted in pain as Alexander rolled again onto his back, staying there as Red got up, the wound on his chest healed. Alexander suddenly kicked upwards, his foot connecting with Red's jaw. Red stumbled back, but Alexander hooked Red's leg and swung him downwards.

Red grunted in pain and reached for his swords, but Alexander pulled him back, stomping on his head before stumbling over the trees, staring around with wide eyes. "Woah..." he muttered, before stumbling forward and tripping over, head butting Red in the face. Red crouched, but another kick by Alexander caused him to roll onto his back.

Alexander jogged back, swaying as he went, before running, stopping and finally jumping. He seemed to lose the use of limps in the air as flailed, before belly flopping Red, who coughed in pain. Alexander shoot back to his feet, looking around wildly. He shook his head and went towards Red, who ducked under his reaching arms and kicked the back of the kneecaps, before rolling to his swords and picking them up. "Finally." He said, smiling. "Let's see how you like it." Alexander turned a started to run. "Crux..." Alexander moved to the left, Red following with the 'cross hairs' of his sword. "Crucis..." Alexander narrowed his eyes and ducked, Red easily following. "Incid..." Alexander suddenly jumped, but then realised Red hadn't finished saying it. Red grinned triumphantly. "...ERE!" He shot forward through the air, rolling and landing on the other side, before sheathing his swords.

Alexander arced his back in pain as his solid body was cut, amber blood seeping from the two large chest wounds. He fell to both knees, before falling straight down on his face.

Red smiled, and walked away from Alexander, when a snapping sound was heard. His eye twitched as he turned, and a fist smashed straight into his cheek with sharpened knuckles, ripping the flesh and muscle open, and practically making the jaw hang from the hinges. Red felt intense pain as he stumbled back and pushed his jaw up so it could heal.

Red looked in irritation at Alexander, whose Amethyst body was cracked all over. But then pieces started to fall off, showing green patches of... something. It continued cracking, peeling and falling off until all the amethyst was completely and utterly gone.

In front of him was a translucent humanoid figure, tinted green. Alexander's body was completely jagged and sharp, various points sticking out dangerously. His eyes were completely white and his mouth was a black hole, rather than the normal lips, tongue and throat.

"Damn! The first time I hit someone with that move, and they somehow block it? DAMN!" Red cursed, when Alexander lunged forward and smashed his fist into Red's stomach. Red felt all the air leaving his lungs before his feet left the ground and he was thrown backwards, smashing through a good ten trees before his back smashed against another one. Red fell forward, the tree following suit and falling straight on him.

Alexander strode towards him, and crossed his arms. "_**Meet the Diamond Akuma. My third and final form. You will not survive.**__" _Alexander grasped the tree and threw it sideways, demolishing even more trees. Red was crushed underneath, but his arm and leg snapped back into place and he stood up, cracking his neck.

"That hurt. Quite a lot..." Red said.

"_**I would certainly hope so. I have the power of diamond. I am indestructible, and practically invincible. My strength cannot be overpowered.**__" _Alexander said.

"Uh-Huh. Let's test that." Red ran forward and sliced at Alexander, who didn't move. The swords scraped across Alexander's chest, before coming off and slicing straight through a tree. "I never remembered my swords being that sharp... but then again, if you're diamond, it would make sense as my swords would sharpen. I'm gonna have to get me a bit of diam- ACK!" Alexander had just head-butted Red in the face, splitting open the forward.

Red winced in pain as blood seeped in his face, before the wound restored itself. He positioned his swords. "Fine. Let's play, Diamond vs an invincible swordsman. I'm so gonna lose my swords... and maybe update my threshold for pain..."

Earlier in time

Wolfang lunged forward, but Hiro-Shu raised a blocked limb and the sabre slipped straight off. Wolfang tried a couple more times, before he realised that wasn't going to work. Hiro-Shu stepped forward, and his iron foot descended slightly in the ground.

"Coup de Banderole! (Steamer Strike!)" Wolfang jumped upwards using his super strong legs and slashed horizontally at Hiro-Shu, who raised his hand to block the strike. "Damn it!" Wolfang complained, before remembering something. "Iron Golem? Iron? Ahh, brilliant! PWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Attaque ou Fer!" Wolfang lunged forward and sliced, instead of stabbed, at both of Hiro-Shu's arm. The Iron covering slipped off, before Wolfang punched him straight in the mouth, causing him to almost break his legs because of the weighted iron legs. When Hiro-Shu was on the floor, Wolfang jumped up and kneed a heavy knee into Hiro-Shu's stomach, making him gasp in pain.

Wolfang rolled back and drew his sword. "Your move Hiro-Shu."

"Fine!" Hiro-Shu spat. "_Second Stage: Golem Guard!" _This time, Hiro-Shu was completely in-cased in four inch thick iron. "Come at me with everything you got!"

Wolfang nodded, and positioned himself. "Attaque ou Fer." This time, the iron-piercing attack barely made a scratch, all that was proof of the attack for a thin line. "Coup de Banderole! Coup Droit! Fleche!" Everything Wolfang tried didn't work, making him get angry. He sheathed his sabre. "Fine. Swordsman ship ain't gonna work. Let's use pure, unhindered strength." Wolfang flexed his considerably sized muscles, and ran forward.

Hiro-Shu grabbed the oncoming punch and went for a punch of his own, only for it to be caught by Wolfang. The two had a stare-down along with a strength showdown, seeing who could best the other. Wolfang finally got the upper head, head-butting Hiro-Shu in the forehead, but instantly regretted it. 'Ow. Bad idea." He muttered, as Hiro-Shu kicked him in the stomach, before smashing an iron elbow on his head. Wolfang hopped back, before running forward and clothes lining Hiro-Shu. As Hiro-Shu fell toward the floor, Wolfang grabbed his leg and swung upwards as hard as he could. Hiro-Shu was literally thrown sixty-foot in the air, before arching and falling back down.

Wolfang measured, paced back, and timed it so that when he made a running kick, it connected with Hiro-Shu's head, making him spin in the air. Wolfang walked over, before suddenly being kicked in the gut again. "Fists of Iron! Iguko's Hammer!" He smashed both hands on Wolfang neck so hard, the ground actually crumpled and fell in.

The two fell for a brief two seconds, before landing hard on the floor. Wolfang groaned and got up to his feet, before being punched in the chest and flying backwards into the dark confines of a tunnel. Pitch dark. Wolfang figured that if he couldn't see, neither could Hiro-Shu, and that was proved true when he felt a fist an inch from his face. "Right, let's go MENTAL! PWHAHAHA!" Wolfang grinned dark, before using his large stature and fists to completely pummel in, and around the tunnel smashing the walls, floor, ceiling and most like Hiro-Shu. After a few minutes, Wolfang stopped, and cracked his neck, cracks from the ceiling letting in a trickle of light. Wolfang looked forward and saw Hiro-Shu's body on the floor, not moving. "Sorry, man."

"_**Third Stage! Golem Berserker!**__" _

"Oh, you have got to be KIDDING me!" Wolfang exclaimed, before Hiro-Shu figured changed. It grew taller... and taller... and taller. His head smashed through the roof of rubble, smashing through it as if it were polystyrene. He finally stopped, and Wolfang stared at the 30-foot golem in front of him.

The golem glared down, and grabbed Wolfang in a large, strong hand. Wolfang was lifted up, trying in vain to push his way out. And then Wolfang was thrown sideways, smashing through a number of trees, before rolling on the floor, his back aching. Stomping indication Hiro-Shu coming over, and sure enough a huge foot stepped on Wolfang's chest, causing him to spit up blood as he felt one of his ribs break.

Hiro-Shu grabbed Wolfang, and threw him in the air like a ragdoll, before smashing him to the floor. Wolfang was now cut all over, blood seeping from his mouth. He stood up, one arm hanging uselessly. He looked up just as Hiro-Shu giant fist crashed into him, creating a crater in the ground, with Wolfang in the middle of it, spread-eagled with a broken nose and number of broken ribs and maybe a broken arm. Blood seeped again from his mouth.

"Shit..." he muttered, as Hiro-Shu slammed another fist down, and another, and another. Each time Wolfang coughing up a lot of blood. '_I-I've... f-failed thi-is one, haven't I?_' he thought as his eyelids flickered, and after one last glance at his sabre, which had a large crack through it, his eyelids flickered shut. '_G-Guess I failed you dad...'_

**(Ohh aah, things do NOT look good for Wolfang. Will he survive? Well, next chapter we delve into the life and times of Francis Wolfang in a special FLASHBACK chapter! The origin of Wolfang's sabre, and the first time he got his scar. Any questions about Alexander, ask Yajuu-Kikuishi, he'll tell you all about it!**

**SEe you next time!**


	83. Francis Strong Fist Wolfang

**Previously on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Red found himself face to face with the amethyst stage of Alexander's spirit Akuma, and managed to defeat it with a cross cut. However, Alexander came back, this time in Diamond Akuma form, a supposedly invinvible form. Also, Francis Wolfang continued his fight with his friend, Hiro-Shu, only for Hiro-Shu to turn stage three and become a thirty foot Iron Golem and beating Wolfang senseless, causing Wolfang to reflect on his past...**

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Cocoasit, RedxAlert, Newtilator, and of course the character creator of Francis Wolfang, Francis Wolfang! THANKS TO YOU ALL, I've reach 500 reviews, which to me, is pretty damn crazy O.o wow...Time for the flashback chapter for Wolfang, let the story of the Strong Fist go on!)**

In the North Blue, on a small marine-free island called Shelky Island, a small boy by the name of Francis Wolfang zipped around the house, knocking over chairs as he chased the cat.

The house was small, yet comfortable as Wolfang's mother, Emilia Wolfang, swept the floor with a broom, laughing. Emilia was in her forties, but still had a beautiful head of raven hair which bounced every time she moved. Wolfang skidded around the corner, but slipped and tripped forward, his forehead bouncing on the wall.

Emilia took a step forward, but smile when her 3-year old son turned and smiled at her, running to hug her. "Mommy!" he yelled, jumping up straight into his mother's arms.

"Come on Francis, help mommy to clean the floor." Emilia said sternly. "You've had your playtime.

Wolfang nodded obediently, and picked up a smaller brush made especially for him. After mother and son had finished the sitting room, they moved on to the kitchen as the door opened.

"Where's the little tyke?" A deep, booming voice called out. Wolfang's forty-something father walked in and swung a gleeful Wolfang on his shoulder. His name was André Wolfang, a huge, almost 7 foot tall man with a large bushy moustache, but a shiny bald head. By his side hung a sabre with a golden handle, hanging from the red sash. "Are you ready for your big day Francis?"

Wolfang's eyes lit up as he remembered what today was. It was the first time that André was going to train him in the art of fencing, a skilled sword style of equal offence and defence. André owned the resident kendo dojo for fencing, where children from the age of three and upwards started the journey of fencing. "Yup! Definitely!"

"Remember, just because you're my child, it does not mean I am going to treat you any differently from the other children at the dojo. You get no special treatment at the dojo."

"Yup! I understand! When do we leave!" Wolfang asked enthusiastically.

"Let's see..." André put a mock finger on his chin, as if thinking. "Now! Come on, let's go!" André turned to Emilia. "I'll see you later honey, remember that we will undoubtedly be worn out."

"Bye!" Emilia waved off her husband and son, still smiling.

André kept Wolfang on his shoulder as he walked through the town, waving at the villagers as he went past.

"Are you looking forward to it?" André asked.

"You bet!" Wolfang said happily, just as they reached the dojo. The dojo was large, mostly made of wood just like all the other structures in the town. Beams held the roof up, while it was only made up of André's office and the large square that was the training area. A large bucket of bamboo swords, called Shinai.

As it was still morning, the dojo was empty, and André put Wolfang on the floor, and handed him a wooden sword. "Now, let's wait for the other new students, okay?"

After an hour, over 30 students, ranging from 3-year olds all the way to 20, and even 30 year olds stood in three rows of ten. André stood in front of the group, dressed in a large Hakama, the same sort of Hakama as he students.

"Welcome everyone." André started. "As it's a new year, a lot of you are new students, however, some of you are old students, so that we can train with our abilities, I decided to let Pierre train you outside. So will the old students please go with Pierre." The group almost spliut in half as 16 students left, following the bald-head Pierre, who nodded in thanks.

The remaining 13 students looked up expectantly, including Wolfang, a clear determination in his eyes.

"Let's start simply. This is how you have to grip to sword, nice and firmly..."

**LINEBREAK **

Over the years, Wolfang grew and developed in intelligence and skill. He trained with his father for four hours each day, and then helped his mother clean the house, before spending the rest of the even in the Shelky Library, reading about famous pirates, marines and history-changing moments. He grew into a strong and confident young boy, so much so that at the age of 9, he was able to go almost toe-to-toe with André, but always losing, but this just persuaded Wolfang to train harder and harder.

Two years later, when Wolfang was eleven, he was training on his own in the early morning, outside his house. His mother had contracted a disease which made her weak and frail, unable to work on the house. She had promised Wolfang that she would get better, and it seemed that way.

Sweat poured from Wolfang's body as he tried his fencing techniques. "_Flèch_e_!" _he put one foot in front of the other, but tripped and rolled on the floor, his finger bending awkwardly. "Damn..." he muttered, picking himself up of the floor and trying it again.

Half an hour later, the door suddenly burst open and the doctor hired to care for Emilia ran into the garden panting.

"What is it?" Wolfang asked, throwing aside the Shinai.

"It's your mother... she's... Emilia... she's... she's..."

The world seemed to fall away from Wolfang as his eyes widened in shock. He pushed the doctor aside and stumbled to the door, opening it and making his way to Emilia's bed. She lay on her back, her arms clasped in front of her and her eyes closed peacefully. "M-Mother..." he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Mother!" he suddenly turned and ran through the door.

People looked in anxiety at the boy as he sprinted through the streets, pushing past everyone. He went straight through the door and as André turned, alert, engulfed him in a hard hug.

Wolfang let out a cry of despair, explaining what had happened in between sobs, and for the first time in ten years, tears came out in a torrent, staining André's hakama. André bit his lip, and patted his son's head, intent on comforting him, mourning for his wife inside.

A month later, Wolfang disappeared into the forest, completely worrying André. He had just lost his wife, he sure as hell didn't want to lose his son. André, along with Pierre and a couple of other friends decided to search to forest for his son.

"Francis! Francis!" André yelled out, to no avail. After a frantic 5 hours of searching, Wolfang finally appeared. He was cut and bruised all over, with a black eye and a chipped tooth. His finger was crooked, and his hair was gone. He looked at his father once, before disappearing back to the house, falling asleep straight when his head touched the pillow.

This continued for three whole years, every day Wolfang would disappear for eight hours, before appearing looking worse for wear. Three times his arm muscle had been ruptured, but Wolfang fought through it, never going to a doctor, just waiting for the injuries to heal. Even with the injuries he went into the forest.

Initially, André was worried for his some, but after the first year, he realised that Wolfang was old enough to do his own thing, and so far showed no signs of any serious injury.

At the end of the three years, Wolfang had took a particulary long spat in the forest, and hadn't been seen for twelve hours.

"Don't worry." Pierre comforted André, who was battling whether he should search for his son of not. "He's fine, he's a tough cookie Francis is."

"I just... what does he DO in the forest Pierre?" André asked wearily.

A sudden shout caught the two fencing masters by surprise.

"PIRATES!"

"What!" André exclaimed, immediately looking towards the shore, and indeed a pirate ship was just out of the harbour. A rowing boat had made it's way to shore, with a man of very stature, almost as tall as André with a captain's coat on, but with pin-straight black hair over one side, while he had half an afro on the other. André pushed his way to the crowd and stood by the mayor, Gerome.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gerome called out to the pirate captain, who was now standing in front of the crowd.

"Me names Captain Curly... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" he suddenly yelled, even though no-one spoke. He took a deep breath. "Now, let's make this simple an' easy, okay? Give us your loot!"

"Our loot? You mean our money?" Gerome asked.

"NO CHANCE!" André roared, suddenly pointing the sabre at Curly. "Get off of our island you damn pirate!"

Curly grinned. "Fine. But I'll give you two hours. After the time passes, me and me crew will come and kill ya all! You decide, will you give up ya loot, or get killed!" with that Curly turned and jumped upwards, before tendrils of his hair suddenly shot out and grabbed the mast of his ship, and pulled him fast towards it. André missed stabbing him by a millimetre.

"Damn! What should we do?" André asked, just as a bang was heard.

"CANNON BALL!" someone in the crowd shouted, and then it went into chaos, people running to their houses, only Pierre, André and Gerome stood fast, the two latter's pulling their sword and sabre respectively.

"Oh no..." Pierre muttered, tracking the cannonball's trajectory and seeing it going straight towards the children's school. "We have to stop it!"

"And how do you suggest we stop a cannon ball Pierre. We have to hope they survive." André said, narrowing his eyes as he watched the cannonball.

As the cannonball was just about to hit the roof of the school, a white blur suddenly appeared and a bandaged figure caught the cannonball straight in his hand, before leaning back and throwing it straight back at the pirate ship. It hit the mast, which cracked and fell sideways, falling into the sea.

The figure unwrapped the bandages, and a worn and ragged 14-year old Wolfang stood confidently, with only his ripped trousers on him. His chest was bare and dirty, but the most prominent feature of all was the huge three scar's across his back.

"Fr-Francis?" André questioned, but seeing his son's firm expression, became silent. Francis stepped forward, before using an immense power in his legs to jump of the school and straight into the ocean. He easily swan the distance to the pirate ship, before climbing up onto the deck, surprising the panicked crew.

Curly was angry, a vein throbbing on his head. "GET HIM!" he yelled, and the crew surged forward.

Wolfang smashed one in the face, before grabbing two more and smashing their heads together, crumpling them like paper. A hard-powered kick knocked the others back, before Wolfang roared with rage and smashed his fists onto the deck with enough force to split the ship in two. Most of the crew swam to the shore in fear, but were easily apprehended by André and Pierre.

"Who the hell are ye!" Curly demanded, looking around his ruined ship at Wolfang.

"Francis Wolfang..." Wolfang whispered, before running forwards. Curly grinned as tendrils flew from his hair and wrapped itself around Wolfang's muscled body.

"Ye can't beat me boy. Not with me Kami Kami No Mi (Hair Hair fruit.)"

Wolfang growled and pumped his arms, before throwing them open, easily breaking out of the hair. He walked forward, and Curly backed away panicked. "_Kami Shot! Kami Whip! Kami comb!" _Curly yelled out, each attack being blocked by Wolfang, who continued to walk forward with a purpose. Destroying Curly. "Wa-wait one moment. I'll go... I promise! I'll go! Please, j-just let me b- ACK!" Wolfang grabbed Curly around the face, before smashing his face straight through the deck and into the water, easily breaking Curly's nose and most likely drowning him.

Wolfang turned, and swam back to the shore, where he was greeted by the cheering villagers.

From then on, Wolfang decided to train more in the village than the forest, getting more fit and strong. But when Wolfang had grasped his old wooden sword, he crushed it beneath his grip, and that was when he decided to train with real swords with his father. When he was fifteen, Wolfang met his first best friend, a boy named Hiro-Shu, who had dreams of being a treasure hunter. Hiro-Shu and Wolfang trained together, and they both grew and grew as they reached their eighteenth birthday.

During these four years, André had slowly become more frail, his body failing him. After a particularly hard training session, Wolfang stood by his weak father's bedside.

"Father. How are you?" he asked, hoping André would get better, but secretly knowing that wasn't going to happen. In fact, he looked almost dead from the pale skin.

"What do you think son?" André said with a smile, before having a coughing fit. "Fr-francis..." André's voice became a mere whisper, and suddenly Wolfang realised that his father was on his deathbed.

"Shh... don't talk father." Wolfang said.

"I-I'll talk if I w-want to... anyway...O-one thing I need to say. Never grow a wishbone where your backbone oughta be my son..." With that, André pointed a frail finger to the cupboard, before letting off his last breath, and fell peacefully in his bed. Wolfang shut his eyes for a moment, but he would mourn his father later. For now, Wolfang turned to the cupboard and opened it, smiling when he swathe sabre André had made famous.

"Thanks dad... this was the best gift you could have given me..." Wolfang muttered, tears brimming in his eyes.

A few days later, the funeral for André was given, and Wolfang decided to let Pierre take over his father's dojo. And then Wolfang departed the village with a strong farewell on a trading boat, the owner of which had been saved by pirates by Wolfang.

"Hey!"

On the boat, Wolfang turned to another, much smaller boat. Hiro-Shu waved at him.

"See ya Wolfang! You've been a great friend! I hope we meet up one day. And when we do, I'll be a world famous treasure hunter!"

At that, Wolfang turned one last time at his home town and island, Shelky. "Never going to forget you Shelky, mum, dad... never gonna forget you..."

**(Curly belong to me, while Emilia, Andre and Pierre's NAMES belong to me, not the actual characters, which are Wolfang's. That was my first super flashback chapter, so I hope it worked out?**

**Next time:**

**The conclusion of Red's and Wolfang's fight. Can Red combat the diamon Akuma of Alexander, and will Wolfang manage to master his old friend, Hiro-Shu? And will Red, Alexander and Wolfang actually team up? Tune in next time, for the Iron Golem!**

**See ya and a huge thanks again!) **


	84. The Iron Golem

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Dthehalfdragon and L-R-D for your reviews! **

**Previously on One Piece New Nakama: Wolfang's terrible history was revealed, and showing how Wolfang grew and developed into the man he is today. Thinking back to the past and the fact that his father gave him the sabre, Wolfang found his resolve to fight once more.**

Wolfang suddenly rolled sideways, avoiding the vicious blow from the 30 foot Hiro-Shu. He backed away, grabbing his cracked sabre, the one that his father had given him so many years ago. "Come on, let's do it properly!"

**LINE BREAK**

Red breathed hard, drenched in his own blood, despite having no current open wounds. His shirt was practically gone, shredded from the numerous diamond attacks. He tried to run forward, but was swatted by Alexander, ripping a large gash into his chest.

"Damn... how... am I going to beat you?" Red asked himself, picking himself off the floor and backing away, dodging to the side when Alexander lunged forward. His sharp hand went through the tree trunk, and Red tried to stab Alexander again, but as per usual, the blade slid off with a _shing. _

'_Damn... how... am I going to beat him?' _Alexander thought. '_All this guy does is heal, heal, cut, heal, heal, dodge and then bloody heal!'_ "**Diamond Cutter!" **he yelled out, used his jagged around to rip through one of Red's legs. Red growled in pain and hopped backwards, but Alexander stabbed a hand through Red's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Alexander let Red drop to the ground, his leg still bleeding, but blood cells kept on regenerating, making sure Red wouldn't die of blood lose.

Red smiled, and stabbed his finger into Alexander's eye, but yelled in pain. "Fuck! Your eyes are as hard as your body, Jesus!"

**"I would hope so. It wouldn't do good to have a weakness now, would it?"** Alexander grinned.

**LINE BREAK**

"_Coup Droit! Coup Droit! COUP DROIT!" _Each attack failed as Wolfang lunged forward, only bouncing off the thick iron shell of the statuesque Hiro-Shu. "_Passé Avant!" _Wolfang leaped forward, only to be flicked by a large finger with another force to make him go straight into a tree and through it, smashing against a large rock. Wolfang stumbled forward, but Hiro-Shu grabbed him and picked him up. Even with Wolfang's herculean strength, he was unable to force his way of the grip of iron. 

_ "_**Do not struggle Wolfang. Accept your fate.**"

"NO WAY!" Wolfang shouted, before suddenly going quiet.

"Fuck! Your eyes are as hard as you body, Jesus!" said a voice which sounded familiar to him.

"**I would hope so. It wouldn't do good to have a weakness now, would it?**" a deeper voice said.

Wolfang suddenly recognised the voice, when Hiro-Shu's huge palm smashed into him, lifting him off his feet.

**LINE BREAK**

Red was still struggling when a blurred, yet large, figure smashed into the tree he was pinned to, and going straight through. Alexander coiled back in surprise, while the tree teetered, and fell backwards with a hard _slam_.

'_What was that?'_ Red wondered, just as a shadow covered him and Alexander. He looked up, and a huge figure, easily 30 foot, stepped into view. The huge foot lowered. Straight on top of Alexander, who had just managed to block.

Hiro-Shu winced in pain, lifting his foot up, a small trickle of blood coming from his foot. Alexander was laying on his back, blinking. He sat up, and rubbed his head, first looking at Red, then Hiro-Shu, and then his diamond self. "Now this, this is damn cool... wait... I don't feel the urge to kill you... does that mean that goddamn freaks 'whatever-the-hell it was' is broken? And this is such a good body! Wait, is this diamond? Oh man, I would sell for so much!"

Hiro-Shu roared, and Alexander smiled, recognising the power in his body. He swung around and slammed his palm into Hiro-Shu's foot. Hiro-Shu didn't react in pain, and merely flicked Alexander back. Red, after connecting his leg, tried to move forward, but was met with the same fate.

Red and Alexander landed in almost the same position, next to a bruised and battered Wolfang, who was now sitting up, cracking his shoulders. He looked to Red and raised hand in greeting. "Hey."

Red nodded back, before suddenly realising he was next to Alexander, he jumped up, but Alexander raised his hands.

"Wait wait wait, it seems I'm not controlled now, so you don't have to fight me. Okay? Good." Alexander said.

Red breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, because that fight could of gone on forever." Red looked to Wolfang, before pointing at the approaching Hiro-Shu. "What's his story?"

"Well... he's in third stage, which is apparently an iron golem, as you can see. He's stronger than me, and I'm strong... like, super strong... so you know..."

"All right. How did you get on in the fight with him?" Red asked.

"Well, I fought, sometimes got ahead of him, before he pummelled me. And then I came back, I heard your voices, got slapped and... well, I would say I would have got beaten after a while, if I'm honest." Wolfang explained.

Red nodded, before looking to Alexander, and then to Wolfang, before clapping his hands. "What say you to a little bit of help?"

"I would love it." Wolfang said, grinning. "Otherwise I may just die, pwhahahaha!"

Red turned to Alexander. "You want to help?"

"Of course! I would love to test this valuable body of mine." Alexander said, admiring his body.

At that, the three people stood side by side, facing Hiro-Shu, who had just made it. Alexander with his fists raised in front of him, Wolfang with his father's sabre, and Red with Jenny's swords.

"Let's go!"

_Somewhere on the North Blue_

The dark ball unfolded itself suddenly in the village, surprising many of the peaceful inhabitants. Two people dropped out, landing gracefully on the floor, while the ball spread out into a man in a cloak.

One of the marines patrolling came up to them, with two men at his side. One, a female, went by the name of Heart, while the other was Heart's twin brother, who goes by the name of Soul. Their captain, Kobra, was a man who was thin, yet towering at a tall 8 foot. A long sword of roughly his body length hung on his back, while Heart had two small daggers hung on her waist and Soul had two small axes, or hatchets as they were called.

"Who are you? State your business!" Kobra demanded, crossing his arms in front of the three men.

"Our business?" The man in the brown cloak said. "Why, my business is my own business." Suddenly, a building smashed to the floor next to them, as if a invisible giant had stepped on it. Mist, Yuuma and the man didn't flinch, but Heart and Soul jumped backwards in shock, while Kobra took an uncaring glance, before pulling his long and thin sword from his back, and pointing the entire thing at the man.

"That was your cause wasn't it? You are under arrest."

"Uh-huh..." Yuuma drawled, slow. "I... really don't think so." At that, Yuuma leaped gracefully forward, extending his arm so three metal triangles with ridges connected, before spinning. It was a sharp drill invented by Yuuma himself.

At that, Mist also shot forward, his cloak billowing behind him, showing... nothing. Knifes floated in the air, but a body was not to be seen.

Yuuma collided with a scared Soul, and the drill went straight through his skull, easily smashing the bone and shredding the brain into small pieces.

Heart hopped back avoiding a flying knife, but then the cloak from Mist extended and covered her. A few tense seconds passed before the cloak was whisked off, Heart falling forward, dead with multiple knife wounds on her.

Yuuma and Mist moved back to the man in brown. All of this happened in around ten seconds, and Kobra didn't even have time to move.

"Wha-wha..." Kobra looked down to his dead subordinates, scared. He shook his head (He'd mourn later) and sliced sideways with the long sword at the man in brown. He didn't move, but the sword flew from Kobra's grasp, flying into the air.

Kobra's jaw dropped, before he suddenly found himself tugged forward, before becoming stick still, unable to move in front of the man's face.

"Where is Umimaru Valentine."

The man gulped, but held his tongue. Suddenly, his arm was ripped from his body and thrown sideways with no movement on the brown cloaked man. He yelled in pain, blood spilling from the wound.

"Where is Umimaru Valentine." The man repeated, with no change in emotion.

"Sh-shes gone to the promotion meeting at marineford." The marine said, before his head suddenly exploded. He fell to both knees on the ground, before Mist kicked the corpse down completely, laughing maliciously.

"Should we go sir? To marineford?" Yuuma asked.

"Mist. Let's go." The man said in reply.

"What? Are we done?" Mist asked, slightly disappointed.

"No." The man said, before the whole village was suddenly crushed, the wood and stone smashed into the ground, and the inhabitants becoming mere blood smears. "Mist."

"Yessir!" Mist let his cloak envelop the man and Yuuma, before wrapping into a tiny ball before finally disappearing.

The village was completely gone, no sign there ever was a village apart from the squares of foundation for the houses, and the crimson smears of blood. Kobra's sword suddenly stabbed into the ground where Kobra's smear was, shivering slightly.

_Back to the Fight_

Red, Alexander and Wolfang lay on their backs side by side, Red and Wolfang covered in their blood, while Alexander was covered in small shallow cuts.

"Well... that didn't work..." Alexander wryly commented.

"That's because you didn't follow my orders." Wolfang said.

"And who said you were the boss?" Alexander challenged.

"I am the most experienced here I believe, plus I'm the strongest-"

"Wanna bet on that!" Alexander sat up, glaring at Wolfang, who glared back.

Red stood up, and swiftly slapped their heads together. "If we want to make this work, we gotta work together, otherwise, we're gonna become Golem food. So, what we need is a plan."

"And what do you have in mind?" Wolfang asked, ignoring the lingering gaze of Alexander.

"Well, he's big, we know that, plus he's major strong. But, I think if you and Alexander work together with your strength to try and get him to the floor, I'll be able to sharpen my blades with Alexander's diamond and cut the guys throat."

"No! We are not killing him! He's my friend, and plus he's the hostage."

"Damn... forgot about that..." Red leaned back. "Well, try and get him on the ground any-" SMASH! Hiro-Shu's foot had suddenly smashed straight on top of Red, causing Wolfang and Alexander to roll to the side. They nodded to each other, before pounding on each of Hiro-Shu's ankles.

Hiro-Shu lifted his foot, and Red cracked his jaw back into position. "No! On the same part!" Hiro-Shu stepped down again crushing Red.

Alexander nodded, and ran to where Wolfang was, and the two drew back their fist together, before slamming it on the ankle with a force equal to a adult Seaking. Hiro-Shu roared in surprise and pain, lifting his leg and clutching his ankle, hopping, which made large impressions in the ground. Alexander and Wolfang quickly smashed their fists again into the ankle, this time calling out together. "_Diamond Wolf Punch!"_

Hiro-Shu was literally swept of his feet, and he fell backwards, smashing against the ground. Red got up from the foot impression, correcting all his broken bones. "You made a move together?" Red shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, come on, to his face!"

The tree ran across Hiro-Shu chest, but Hiro-Shu managed to grab Wolfang with a fist, and then grabbing Alexander. With no more hands remaining, Red was free to run across the chest, before finally jumping on the face towards the large eyes. Red yelled a battle cry, before plunging the sword straight through the eye. Hiro-Shu yelled with all mighty pain, shooting up and smashing Alexander and Wolfang to the ground, before grabbing Red and squeezing.

Red felt his ribs break, before Hiro-Shu lifted him up, and smashing him on a hard rock, snapping Red's spine in two. He roared in pain, rolling on the floor while his body repaired himself. "DO YOUR MOST POWERFUL MOVES!" He yelled up, grabbing his two swords and running to Alexander, scraping them against his chest, thus sharpening them. He went just in front of the sitting up Hiro-Shu. "_Crucis Incindere! (Cross Cut)" _He jumped upwards, and slashed his swords outwards in a cross shape. Two thin, but deep, cuts appeared on Hiro-Shu's chest.

Alexander went to where Red was, before clenching his fists. "Diamond Cutter!" He shot forward and dragged his jagged hand across Hiro-Shu's stomach, penetrating the stomach and ripping open a large gash.

Wolfang breathed hard. '_Sorry Hiro-Shu...' _"Ookami Giri (Wolf Slash)!" Wolfang spun around multiple times on the floor, before shooting upwards. He suddenly appeared behind Hiro-Shu, and sheathed his sword with his eyes closed.

Hiro-Shu's chest suddenly exploded in a shower of blood as three huge slashes, just like the scars on Wolfang's back, appeared. Hiro-Shu's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed, reverting back to his normal form, the wounds shrinking with him.

Hiro-Shu then lay on the ground, bloodied and vulnerable, yet beaten.

Wolfang walked over and started to wrap pieces of cloth around Hiro-Shu's wounds. "You did good Hiro-Shu, but it looks like I won that one."

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Hiro-Shu has been beaten, but he was only one of the strongest spirits. The Steel Valkyrie Valerie Steel faces her co-worker and friend, James T. Washer in combat. Will Washer's unpredictable nature be able to face the wrath of the Valkyrie? Or will the Valkyrie rule with a steel fist? Find out next time! **


	85. The Steel Valkyrie

**Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, Newtilator, L-R-D, Francis Wolfang, beyond-the-oaks and RedxAlert for the reviews! Shorter fight tonight, but that's cause i wanted the high-paced action to feel high-paced... hopefully. Let's see if it worked, read on!**

James landed hard on his back, his neck sore from the grip of the arm as well as his arm which had landed awkwardly on the ground. He yelped in pain as he tried to move his arm, finding that it was at least fractured, if not broken. "Fuckin' great..." he muttered, absently chewing the steel toothpick in his mouth.

He heard footsteps behind him, and James turned, facing his co-worker, Valerie Steel. "Valerie! You escaped, that's great! We should go, y'know."

"That won't be possible, James."

"Oh, why not?" James asked, grinning. "Are you coming to love this island? Personally I hate it! I mean, it's constantly dark and just plain ugly, not even a beautiful forest, but a dank and dark one. Sooo, we should go."

"Not possible."

James faced Valerie with his eyebrows raised. "And why not? What's the problem?"

"Well..."

"Shh! Don't say anything, I think I heard someone moving." James cocked his ears slightly. "You see, we gotta help rescue the hostages, which I've done. I wonder if that's someone –" Washer suddenly ducked, avoiding the hard punch from Valerie. "Woah! What the hell Valerie?"

"I said it wasn't possible, because I have to kill you!" Valerie said, wincing as she said it. She had no control over her body, yet she knew she had to kill James.

"Ah... stop kiddin' around Valerie. You were never a good joker." James' grin faltered slightly.

"I'm not joking." At that, Valerie suddenly twisted, going for a sharp kick to James head, but he leaned back, dodging the kick.

"You could hurt someone if you that Valerie."

"That's the point." Valerie let off another swift kick, but James huddled against a tree. Another kick made James duck, and the foot smashed against the tree, making a huge gash. James dodged to the left and right, avoiding two more kicks from Valerie.

"This isn't funny."

"It's not meant to be funny! Fight for your life Washer."

"Wha- Woah!" James crouched down, avoiding yet another spin kick, before hopping backwards to avoid a kick to the jaw. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out three washers, thin metal rings with sharpened edges. "Don't make me have to fight you!"

"That's what you're meant to do!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Oooh, I see... so your, like, possessed or something, right? And I have to beat it outta ya? Cool." At that, James swung his hand, the three washers going straight towards Valerie with deadly accuracy and speed. One washer struck her in the shoulder, another in the elbow, and the last in the palm of the hand.

Valerie winced in pain, but ran forward, cart wheeling and trying to drop a rotating kick on James, who hopped back and through another washer, this time striking Valerie's knee. Valerie growled and drew her standard marine pistol, pointing it straight at James.

"I apologise. Washer. I'll mourn for you." She shot the pistol, but James had already thrown a washer, and it knocked the bullet from the sky. "I forgot your accuracy rivals Van Augur, hell, it's possible you're the best in the world."

James accepted the compliment with a grin, before throwing a washer, which sped straight through the middle of the pistol and up Valerie's arm, cutting the pistol in two and making a thin line of blood up Valerie's arm, cutting open her marine sleeves. She growled in anger, and drew her sword, pointing it at James. "I've never experienced your 'unique' swordsmanship. I wonder what it's like." She shot forward, taking a running slash at James.

"Your wish is of course my command..." James muttered, before ducking and spitting his toothpick up, making it bounce of the sword. James slid sideways and caught the toothpick, stabbing it backwards into Valerie's arm. She winced at the stinging but not very strong pain and she swung her sword, but Washer raised his toothpick, completely blocking the sword.

"Wha-what?"

"This is my 'unique' swordsmanship. I am famous for my super accurate washer's, and my lethal toothpick, which can stop the most powerful swords under my hands." James grinned, before shooting forward with the toothpick.

Valerie tried to parry, but James kept her on her toes, going this way and that with the toothpick, trying to find an opening. Finally, James found it and ducked under a particular hard thrust, and stuck the toothpick straight between one of Valerie's teeth.

"This is gonna hurt you..." he muttered fast as he kicked the toothpick, in the process ripping on of Valerie's teeth out, causing a large splatter of blood to go against the floor. Valerie made the mistake to hold her mouth in pain, and James fired three washer's, which pinned Valerie's shoulders to the tree. "Got ya." He said, walking slowly towards Valerie, before standing in front of her.

"That's what you think. _Heel of Steel! Valkyrie's Lance!" _Valerie's whole entire leg encased itself in steel, before she kicked straight up into the groin of James. James let out a squeal, and fell back to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Low... so... so low..." James mumbled, rolling around on the floor. Valerie pushed forward, the washer's falling to the floor.

"Anything for justice, Washer."

"H-how's that for justice! I'm a damn fleet commander, I know about justice."

"Sure you do. Anywho... _Heel of Steel! Valkyrie's Lance!"_ Valerie kicked the steel leg into a rising James' stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. "_Heel of Steel! Valkyrie's Axe!"_ She raised her leg high, and brought it down straight on the top of James' head, driving his face into the earthy floor. James tried to get up, but Valerie snapped her foot on his head, making lights flutter in his eyes.

Valerie backed away and James stood up, albeit not very steadily. He had a cut on his forehead, as well as blood dripping from his mouth and his arm dangling uselessly by his side. James tried to throw a washer, but it fell weakly to the floor.

"What? The mighty James T. Washer has already fallen?" Valerie asked mockingly, horrified at herself inside, but something was forcing her to add insult to injury for her friend.

James let out a glance at Valerie, before looking back to the floor.

"Well, aren't you a sorry sight for the eyes. I'll defeat you respectively. _"First Stage! Valkyrie's Scout!" _Valerie's clothes seemed to shred, and were replaced with armoured small chest plate, an armoured skirt, shoulder pads, forearm bands, a tiara propped on her hair and boots with wheels on the bottom. All were made from steel. A large steel sword hung from her hip, which she pulled out. "_Sword of Steel! Kjósa's Execution!" _

Using her wheels, Valerie sped straight past James, slicing her sword. As she came to a stop, she sheathed her sword, and James' chest suddenly propelled a torrent of blood from his chest, his skin becoming pale. He fell to his knees, weak-faced, before suddenly grimacing.

Valerie raised her sword. "You'll die a respectful death Washer."

"D-Die? Die!" James' head shot up and stared at the sky. "I'LL NEVER DIE!" At that, James let out a roar, and something started to form over his skin. It was faintly blue, and James' floated in the middle of it, his eyes shut, yet his mouth open in a silent grimace.

"No! You're not a spirit! You powers can only be supported by Requiem!" Valerie exclaimed, before realising that he was in the shape of the monkey, and in turn realising he was already at Stage three, a feat unheard of.

"_**I am the Water Monkey. You shall die by my hand.**__" _With surprising speed, James grabbed Valerie's face, and smashed it against a tree-trunk, smashing the tiara in two. He then slammed her face into the ground and repeatedly slammed it, until blood covered a barely conscious Valerie's face.

James threw her up in the sky like a ragdoll, before upper cutting a huge fist into her stomach, breaking more than a few ribs. He growled and threw her to the ground, before ripping one of the trees from the floor and using it as a bat, smashing it onto Valerie again and again.

Valerie tried to get up and slash her sword, but it seemed to go straight through James, whose image wavered. He grabbed Valerie's skull yet again and head butting her straight in the face.

"_T-Third Stage! Valkyrie Soldier!" _ she suddenly called out, and James was suddenly thrown back. A flash of light, and Valerie stood there, dressed in a chest plate, greaves, skirt, gloves with razor sharp nails and a helmet with a slanted crest like a beak. Again, all of this was steel. The sword was thinner, yet sharper. She slashed at James, who dodged and ran forward.

Valerie straifed to the right and slashed downward, but James bent back unnaturally and spat his tooth pick with enough force it went straight into Valerie's eye, popping it. She screamed in pain, but continued to slice with her sword. James just kept on dodging, occasionally getting hits in, before suddenly yelling and throwing two hard hands on the top of Valerie's head. Valerie stumbled backwards, and threw her sword upwards and slightly forwards.

"_Weapons of Steel!_ _Kjosa's and Valkyrie's feud!"_ Valerie suddenly sped forward and sliced James' form with her razor sharp swords, before catching the sword and thrusting it behind her. Valerie turned, and stared at the sword impaled in James' stomach.

James' aura flickered, before blood leaked from his mouth again and he fell to his knees, the aura gone. Valerie forced herself with all her will to back away, the sword still in James' stomach. He coughed, before glancing at Valerie. "Th-thanks..." at that, James fell forward onto the sword, which went further through his stomach and out the back, just missing the spine. He was motionless.

Valerie's mind suddenly came back to her, which she put down to the shock of killing her childhood friend. She stared shocked at James' body, before kneeling down next to him, and letting out a wail of despair, hugging his body close to her.

**James was killed by Valerie's own hand, that can't be good for his child hood friend. Will this effect her future as a marine?**

**NExt time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Finally, Talon faces the leader and the master-mind behind the spirits, none other than Reqiuem. Will Reqiuem make Talon's spirit submit to him, or will Talon find the resolve - and possibly new moves - to put Requiem down for the count? Find out, in 'The Spirit Void'. **


	86. The Spirit Void

**(Thanks to Riosho, RedxAlert, Jetakon, Newtilator, L-R-D, Francis Wolfang, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Finally, the last chapter of the fights! Woo!)**

Talon had been carried for a while now, making him annoyed. He had been waiting for the person to speak, but after all this waiting, he decided to start.

"Who are you?" he called up to the figure carrying him as the wind streamed through his hair and making the scarf flutter.

"Requiem."

"Requiem?" Talon's nostrils suddenly flared. "You mean that freak that captured those people and killed Wolfang's crew?"

"Yes. Although, I am not a freak."

"Says you." Talon said, pointing out Requiems features.

"This is my choice."

"So why the hell don't you stay human?"

"Because this is stronger."

Talon clicked his fingers. "So you are a zoan then? What type?"

"None of your business." At that Requiem let go of Talon from high above the island, and Talon started to fall. "Now die."

"You think a fall like this can stop me?" Talon called up, grinning happily. "BEAST FORM!" Talon's form changed into his full dragon form, and the wings caught the wind and he flew up towards a surprised Requiem, who dodged to the side to avoid the jaws of Talon.

"You're a devil fruit user?"

"I've eaten the legendary zoan, Eki Eki no Mi: Model Dragon!" Talon growled, whipping his tail at Requiem, who used his wings to go up avoiding the tail, but it came back. Requiem moved backwards, before shooting forward and using his sword like limbs to slash at Talon. However, the attack just deflected off of Talon's hard scales.

"Sharp objects can't defeat me!" Talon said, before roaring and shooting forward. Requiem quickly dodged to the side, but the tip of Talon's tail clipped his wing, making him spin overhead and start to descend. Talon back flipped, before ramming his snout into the stomach of Requiem, making Requiem fly towards the ground, before smashing straight into it, creating a rather large crater.

Talon then sped down and smashed a large foot against Requiems chest, driving him even more into the floor. "Human form!" Talon turned back to normal, and flicked his scarf behind him. "Get up. I fail to believe the person who kidnapped marines would be defeated so easily."

"Your right." Requiem picked himself up from the floor, his appearance changed. He was now a man with shoulder length green hair and he had tanned skin. He irritably stared at Talon. "Fine. I got a zoan devil fruit, the Mushi Mushi No Mi: Model Mantis."

"So, let's dub this fight the mantis vs. the dragon, shall we? Who will win? The dragon of course! Half Form!" Talon prepared to change into his half-breed, however he experienced a different feeling. Something seemed to extend from his back, and after a few seconds Talon turned his head and gasped. Two huge dragon wings extended from his back; however he was in his normal form otherwise. "Woah... cool..." Talon experimentally flapped the wings and shot up, his head crashed against a branch. "Ow! This is going to take some time to get used to..." Talon muttered.

"Don't play around!" Requiem called out, before transforming into full mantis form and flying up after Talon. "_Dance of the Fly!" _Requiem seemed to sway side to side, before suddenly disappearing.

"Wha..." Talon started, before suddenly a cut on his leg appeared, before another on his arm. He tried to moved, but he still hadn't got control of the wings and only managed to moved forward slightly. "Where are you?" Talon asked.

"Right in front of you."

Talon gasped as Requiem appeared in front of him now he concentrated. "You can teleport!"

"No..."

"Turn Invisible!"

"Again... no..."

"What then!" Talon demanded, crossing his arms.

"I camouflaged. Is it that hard to work out?" Requiem asked.

"Yes." Talon replied, suddenly kicking Requiem in the jaw, before pushing off the tree and head butting Requiem in the stomach. Requiem fell back, but regained composure and sliced at Talon with his forearm, however Talon's wings came in front of him, the attack just bouncing off. "Double cool..." Talon muttered. "I never had this sort of stuff back with the Reptile Legends..." Talon managed to fly forward, going to kick Requiem, who caught the foot and swung Talon in the air, his back hitting the tree. Talon span in the air, before correcting himself and flapping upwards.

Requiem followed, but when he got above the treetops, Talon was nowhere to be seen, when suddenly he burst from the top of the trees and tackled Requiem in the air, before trapping him in a bear hug. He turned upside down so both heads faced the floor. "Pairudoraiba" And Talon shot down, spinning all the while.

Requiem's head smashed against the floor as Talon moved just at the right time, reverting back to his human form and crossing his arms triumphantly. Requiem was stuck comically in the ground, Both legs twitching in the air.

"_Soul Surge"_

The ground suddenly erupted, causing Talon to hop back and block to avoid pieces of rubble. He moved his arms away and saw Requiem standing in his half form in the middle of the hole.

"What! No-one's survived Pairudoraiba before!"

"There's always a first time for everything." Requiem commented, before pointing both hands at Talon. "_Double Soul Surge." _What looked liked air was blasted towards Talon, hitting him straight on. Talon coughed, a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. He staggered back, before Requiem zoomed forward and sliced him in the stomach with his forearm. Talon gasped and Requiem twisted, before firing off another Soul Surge which hit Talon in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Requiem followed up by slashing Talon in the back, much like when he hit Talon in the stomach.

Talon fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. "Wh-What power is that?" he asked.

"This is 'willpower'... or Haki as it's known across the seas."

"Haki? But Haki doesn't condense itself."

"Oh, but mine does. Mine is a specialised form of Haki, it's called 'Soul Haki'"

"Soul Haki? What does that do?"

"Over the many years of my life, I have captured many a soul using my specialised Haki, and at this moment I have collecting over 400 souls. But I have made it my goal to get the souls of the Kings Disposition Haki, but unfortunately, Monkey D. Luffy, Shanks, and Whitebeard are dead, and Boa Hancock is no-where to be seen. So I have to find someone else who had it. But when I got news of special people who had 'spirits' I took the opportunity to find out as much as I could about them, and I captured them all! And after they have defeated your crew, I will take all of your souls!"

"And what happens if you take someone's soul?" Talon asked, getting up and facing Requiem.

"Oh, they lose all power they have, be it by physical means, spirits, or devil fruits. They practically become a weak human, who can easily be killed. And I DO kill them after I've got their spirits."

"Really? So I guess I have to kill you, and let those spirits go." Talon grinned. "Half Form." His form changed, but again, instead of changing into the familiar bulking form, he grew very slightly thicker, dragon scales covering the whole of his body. "Eh? What's this one do?"

"Enough talking." Requiem said, despite being the one who talked the most. "_Soul Surge!_" It sped through the air, hit Talon, but then dissipated. Talon didn't budge, only raised an eyebrow.

"Ah hah! So this is a defence form? I had wings, and now covered in scales? Hmm... This is almost like when the inventor of the rumble balls uses them to update his form. But I haven't eaten any rumble fruits." Talon pondered for a moment, ignoring the multiple Soul Surge's hitting his body. "Oh! King mentioned something about that serum that stabbed me containing rumble ball mixtures, so that must be where I got these forms. "

"I... am getting... annoyed." Requiem muttered, before flinging both arms out. "Fine! I'll just absorb everyone's spirits on this damn island and be done with it!"

'_Guys!'_ Talon thought, before taking a step forward and clenching his fists. "You dare. You dare and you will never see the light of day again!"

Requiem grinned. "Just try and stop me! _Soul Cyclone!_"

"NO!" Talon lunged forward, but it was too late.

**LINE BREAK**

All over Junga island, purple aura's enveloped everyone, from Dragon Claw to Wolfang and to the spirits. Even the animals were covered in purple. The only people that weren't were the dead Washer, Destiny and Devlin.

Inside the dark cave where Gouki was, it lit up because of the purple aura surrounding him. "What?" Gouki suddenly felt a pain in his chest, and then he collapsed to the floor, the purple aura turning into a ball and shooting through the floor.

**LINE BREAK**

All the purple balls shot into Requiem, before a horrified Talon's eyes. That was his crew's souls... their souls!

Talon shot forward, but Requiem suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, encasing his arm in metal and smashing in the middle of Talon's back, causing him to gasp in pain. "What?"

"It seems that armour of yours somehow kept your soul in. Well, dragons were always rumoured to have 'magical' properties." Requiem said, inspecting the metal hand. He made it extend to a sharp sword. "Plus, this is the first time I got a devil fruit user's soul, and I have to say... I like it!"

"You bastard..." Talon muttered. "YOU BASTARD!" He shot forward, finally turning into his half-breed form and went to slam his fist into Requiem, but he sped to the side and made ice come from his other hand. Talon quickly withdrew.

Requiem grinned, before suddenly crouching over in pain.

"_Free us!"_

_ "Who the fuck are you?"_

_ "Hey, Diego, was that you?"_

_ "Hermy? Where are we?"_

_ "All I can see is darkness..."_

_ "Eden?"_

_ "Who else."_

_ "Where are we?"_

_ "Red also? Does that mean the others are there?" _

_ "Gouki's here, as well as me."_

_ "You don't need to introduce me Jenny."_

_ "Well sorry."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Requiem, silencing the voices in his head.

"_Who are you!"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "It sounded like Requiem..."_

_ "Wolfang?" _

_ "Yes? It seems those spirit users are here too."_

_ "My body! Where's my diamond body! I ne~ed it!"_

_ "Shut it Alexander."_

_ "Hey, the Iron Golem! How'd you like the taste of defeat!"_

_ "How would you like you face to be unrecognisable diamond freak!" _

_ "And how would you like to fuck right off!"_

_ "You want some?"_

_ "Hell yeah I want some!"_

"HEY! I am Requiem, I rule your spirits so shut the hell up. Never have the spirits talked like this! Ever!" Silence again. "Thank you. And excuse me, I'm using your powers to defeat your captain and friend. _Soul Use!" _

Requiem grinned as power flew through him, and then an aura appeared on him, snake like. It had four legs, each made of a separate material; diamond, iron, steel and Jenny's 'Jenosium'. It's tail was made of ice, while the head was like the snake. However, it had huge, sharp teeth and a fire covered the whole of the aura. "This is power! You will easily submit to me... wait... where are you! It's black! Where are you!"

"_You obviously got my eyes. Your blind."_

_ "_BALDEMAR!"

Requiem took a deep breath, before realising he could sense around him, and quickly smashed Talon in the stomach with the diamond leg. Talon fell back, gasping in pain. He coughed up blood, before he sped using Gouki's speed behind Talon, and stepping on him with the Jenosium leg, and made four spikes to trap Talon's head. Talon struggled, but he was kept still easy.

"I love this power... LOVE IT!" Requiem said, before Talon suddenly pushed him up and rolled sideways, transforming into his half-breed again.

"How dare you... how DARE you use my Nakama's powers!" Talon growled.

"Oh? But they are not your Nakama anymore. They are mine! MINE!"

"No they are not! Red, Diego, Gouki... everyone! We are Nakama, and I will not let you get away!"

"Oh really?" Requiem grinned. "And how exactly can you stop me? You are a mere man with a good-for-nothing devil fruit!" Requiem shot a spurt of flame at Talon's direction, who side-stepped.

"A good-for-nothing devil fruit! Do you know how I got this devil fruit! Do you know how much trouble me and friends had training with these devil fruits!"

"I cannot say."

"Too right you cannot say! You can't say my devil fruit is bad until you witness the full power. You are going to regret taking my friends souls... you are going to regret taking everyone's souls!" Talon felt something stirring in his stomach, and he knew exactly how to use it. "Monster form."

His form changed, becoming much larger than Requiem into the form he used last when he defeated King. A sudden flash of memories came to Talon, about killing King with this form, and attacking Red and almost killing his Nakama. "This time, I have control! Last time I didn't, and I nearly killed my crew. But this time, the only person who will be destroyed... is YOU!"

Talon reared his head back and let out a roar, a huge amount of flame erupting from his mouth and engulfing Requiem.

"Flames can't beat me!" Requiem said, letting of his own flames, but Talon flew upwards. "and now you are not in your defences form... _SOUL CYCLONE!"_ Talon felt the tug at his chest, and suddenly fell down, the purple ball going from his body into the grinning Requiem. Requiem smile then faltered, before the aura suddenly disappeared from him and he was kneeling on the groun in his human form, clutching his head in pain.

_Talon left the village he was born on with Crow, with his three friends. _

_ Talon looked at the boy, and then left him on his own in the forest. _

_ Ryumen on the floor, defeated the Reptile Legends._

_ "How do you like my soul, Requiem? Want more!"_

_ Talon standing next to his crew, looking at there new bounty's._

_ Dismissing Zira and leaving without her. _

_ The burning and sinking ship, his crew dead at his feet with a shadowy figure walking away. _

_ Alone on the island for ten years. _

"Wh-What are you! What are you!" Requiem muttered, fear showing in his eyes as he saw all of Talon's memories. His triumphs, defeats, and emotions. "Who are you!" To stop the flow of pain and sadness, Requiem quickly threw the soul out of him back to Talon, breathing hard. "Who... who..."

Talon stop up, cracking his neck. "I am Vincent. I am Talon. I am my own sin!" Talon shot forward, transforming into his half-breed form and smashing a thick fist into Requiems jaw, before slamming both fists on Requiems head. He grabbed Requiems jaw. "You've seen my life. Now I will end yours." He squeezed, and crushed Requiems jaw, practically to powder. Requiem screamed, stumbling back and holding his now demolished jaw.

Talon stepped forward, and picked Requiem up by the neck and lifted him up. "Die." Talon slammed Requiems head straight down into the floor so hard that Requiems neck snapped. However, Requiem was still barely alive on the ground, scared to move. Scared to die. Talon pushed his fingers through the top of Requiems mouth, and literally ripped Requiems head off, blood splattering all over the floor, a large blood stain.

Requiems body glowed purple, before hundreds upon hundreds of purple balls shot out, going into the air, through the trees, to find the bodies of their owners.

Talon turned back to normal, crossing his arms sadly. "You stole my Nakama. You saw my life. You know how I suffer, and I will never let my friends get harmed again like that. You deserve your fate."

Talon turned his back, and started to walk towards the shore, planning to find Raven again.

**A tiny bit more on Talon's past there, plus developing new forms. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: Mist, Yuuma and the brown-cloaked man make their way to Marineford on the hunt for Umimaru Valentine. Will they succeed in their goal, who will the marines manage to stop them? But what is there goal, and who exactly are they? **


	87. A Deathwish? The Mysterious Three!

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Newtilator, beyond-the-oaks, RedxAlert, RIOSHO, Raidentensho, and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! A chapter not included the Dragon Claw, and introducing some characters that will be major players in the future ahead. )**

10,000 metres above the sea, a huge continent extended across the sea in a line. This huge cliff-continent was named the Red Line, an invincible place which was impassable apart from few routes. It was on the Red Line where the holy land of Mariejois resided, and it was in the large palace of Mariejois where the meeting for the next Fleet-Admiral and the next Admiral was soon to start.

**LINE BREAK**

At the bottom of the Red Line lay Marineford, and just at the Marineford entrance appeared a ball of blue, which unfurled itself into Mist, Yuuma and the brown-cloaked man.

"Aah... I forgot you can't go to places you haven't been before." Yuuma complained to Mist.

"Sorry, but it's kinda hard to go waltzing straight into Marineford... well, actually it's not. I guess I just haven't found the time to get in there."

"Be quiet." The brown-cloaked man said, silencing the two others easily. "Let's go." He took one step forward, when a voice called from apparently nowhere.

"Intruders, you are under arrest. Raise your hands now!"

The brown-cloaked man turned and looked at the sea. Fifty marine ships faced them, and he found that the voice had come from a den-den Mushi attached to one of the walls.

"You are going to need to move a bit more freely. Unzip your cloak Yuuma." said the brown-cloaked man, before a seat suddenly formed from the ground underneath him. He flicked his hood back, revealing a man with short black hair which naturally stuck up to the right. His eyes were dark green, and his pupils were shaped like a four pointed star. Strange as this was, the most unusual thing on the man's unblemished face was the scar covering his right it. It was of the number one. He sat back onto the chair, and leaned forward facing the sea.

Mist merely flicked his hood back as well, revealing a dark skinned man with dark blue eyes. A number seven in what looked like ink was on his cheek.

Yuuma grinned as he unzipped his special cloak, and let it flap behind him. His chest was exposed, and he wore tight black leather trousers along with a pair of white slippers, which in a way made him look even more foreboding. His face was odder however, as he had black make-up across his face, more specifically around his eyes and had slight blush on his cheeks, with black lipstick. His hair was messy white and a lens covered one eye. He formed the drill on his hand, and stared at the ships.

"Raise your hands!"

This came from behind them, and Yuuma turned to see a huge amount of marines covering the ground between the sea and the buildings.

"I'll take the ships." Mist said, before suddenly jumping up into the sky. He moved forward before landing on one ship, slamming his elbows into two marines, before opening his cloak to the volley of bullets. He shut his cloak and spun around, before the bullets flew from his cloak, killing the unfortunate marines. He opened his cloak, and what looked like a cannon rolled out.

"Move!" The marine captain cried out, just as the cannon shot off, demolishing the mast, making it fall sideways into the side of another marine ship. Mist glided forward and kicked another marine in the chest, before turning and letting a number of daggers fly from the insides of his cloak, impaling another lot of marines.

"Fire at the ship!"

From every ship flew cannonballs, heading towards Mist. He grinned and extended his cloak, capturing the cannonballs. He stood still after they disappeared.

"What is that?" one of the marines from another ship asked fearfully. Mist jumped up and opened his cloak, letting the cannonballs destroy ten ships. While in the air, Mist opened his cloak up more.

The marines looked up in fear as the sky literally darkened as Mist's cloak expanded and expanded, until it covered all of the ships. He then gathered his cloak together on the ships, engulfing them. He flipped face down, and spread open again.

The ships fell from his cloak, but mast down so that they went straight into the sea deck first, drowning unfortunate marines and making the ships unable to work.

As this went on, Yuuma started to run towards the marines.

"Don't worry. He's one man!" A captain said confidently, pointing his sword at Yuuma. "CHARGE!"

Yuuma grinned, and dodged the first marine's blade, driving his drill into his stomach before kicking out the kneecap of the next, and leaning back, head butting someone behind him and drilling into one in front of him. Yuuma continued this mass slaughter in what could be construed as a demented dance. Blood flew everywhere, covering Yuuma and the floor.

**LINE BREAK**

Soon, the marines were left from hundreds to a mere ten. Yuuma held up his non-drill hand, which the fingers had blades on them. He shot forward and sliced into a marine's neck, before kicking another in the gut, and stabbing him in the back of the head.

He stalked forward, and one of the marines shot his pistol hurriedly. Yuuma leant back, and the bullet whizzed over him.

"Wha-What are you!" one of the marines demanded.

"Eer...The newkama way." replied Yuuma, before stabbing the drill in one marines head, and slicing another with his bladed fingers. He flicked his hair back. "People... aah... should not be restricted by gender..." Yuuma let out a sigh, before swiftly finishing off the last of them.

The brown-cloaked man got up, and met with Mist and Yuuma. "Come. Umimaru awaits."

**LINE BREAK**

Umimaru was in fact sitting next to her comrades of equal rank, Rikumaru and Tenkumaru. James stood half hidden in the corner, while three more sat next to the Admirals.

The three were selected from the vice-admirals as possible contenders to the Admiral position.

One was Minka, who had leant forward, his hands clasped together. He expected great things to come from this meeting.

Next to Minka was a man with faded blue hair and multiple cigarettes coming from his mouth, wearing a white jacket. His name was Smoker, which reflected his smoking and his devil fruit which had helped him up the ranks. He was also famous for his previous vendetta against the Straw Hat Crew.

Lastly was a man with a purple ponytail and wearing a navy blue jacket and trousers, with a white shirt. A cross scar was on his forehead. He was Coby, an old comrade of Monkey D. Luffy's, and he also shivered with anticipation. '_Finally! My dream of becoming an Admiral could come true today!'_

"Well, you all know why you are here." One of the Gorosei spoke up, a man with a scar on the left side of his face, wearing a hat over grey dreadlocks. "So, let's start."

**LINE BREAK**

The brown-cloaked man walked up the stairs, Mist and Yuuma in tow. They hadn't encountered any more marines, which struck them as unusual. The only signs of life were people hiding in their houses.

"What are you doing here?"

The brown-cloaked man looked at the top of the stairs where a huge figure dwarfed the three men. Next to the giant were six others, including a female. The one who had spoken had a metal mask on his face, the Vice-Admiral Ronse.

"How dare you try to invade Marineford. You will be placed in Impel Down for your insolence. Just who are you to try this sort of thing!"

"Oh? Someone asked. Well, my 'friends' here are Mist and Yuuma. My name is Shorai Grillando. Remember it well."

"Do you want to deal with it?" Mist asked.

"Indeed. I realise you are capable in handling these fools, but I'll be able to defeat them much more quickly." Shorai said, before walking straight to the top of the stairs.

One of the giants, a man with a particularly large jaw stepped forward and let out a loud laugh. "What can YOU do?" he boomed, before suddenly a huge hole was blown through his chest. He stumbled, shocked, before he was suddenly thrown straight off of Marineford into the water below. He raised his hand for help, before he sank under the watery depth to his grave.

At this, the giants roared and started forward. Shorai just stood there as a club wielded by a bearded giant was swung towards him, but before it made impact is smashed into small pieces, before all of the pieces were suddenly shot towards his face. The giant screamed in pain, before his throat was suddenly crushed. After a few desperate gasps, he fell back, dead.

Another bearded man was met with two broken legs and a broken spine, while a hunch-backed one was made quick work off after his stomach was blown apart, the top half of his body falling from the bottom.

The rest backed away, now very wary. They were made up of a man in a brown suit who was called Vice-Admiral Lacroix, the female, slim and with blonde hair, and Ronse. Lacroix sliced with his huge sword, but it was suddenly pulled from his grasp, before being shoved straight through his own forehead. His blood thundered down as he smashed through the wall of Marineford. The female shot forward with her spear, but the tip was broken off and the wooden shaft went through her stomach. She coughed up a large amount of blood, before she was ripped in, her top half getting thrown down the stairs, her blank eyes staring at Yuuma and Mist, the latter who was sniggering.

All the while Shorai hadn't moved, and Ronse roared in desperation and grief, his fellow giants had been defeated so easily! He sliced down with his axe, but like the giant before it was pulled from his grasp, before slicing his leg off from below the knee. Ronse roared in pain, collapsing onto one knee, before his huge arm was cut off. He breathed hard, just as Shorai managed to walk into the air, before he was in front of the mask, which showed eyes filled with despair and pain.

"Where is Umimaru Valentine? Is she in the meeting room?"

Ronse grit his teeth and didn't reply, which led to his other leg being crushed by a sheer force, demolishing it to a pulp. He roared in pain, but kept silent.

"Not talking? Do you want to die?"

"I will die a warrior!" at that, Ronse threw forward a massive fist straight at Shorai.

Yuuma started forward, but Mist stopped him. "Don't."

Shorai stood there, as the fist moved closer. But then the fist split in two, all the way up Ronse's arm around Shorai, before it was ripped off. Shorai knew he wouldn't get answers, and walked forward, a hole where Ronse's heart was suddenly appeared, and Ronse tilted over, dead. Shorai walked over the dead giant, as Mist and Yuuma followed him into the palace of Marineford.

"... three intruders, they defeated the giant keepers..." a marine said into a Den Den Mushi, before it was suddenly blown from his hand. The marine scrambled backwards against the wall. "Don't kill me!"

Shorai looked around the meeting room, but no-one was to be seen.

"I won't. Where is Umimaru Valentine."

"She's at Mariejois at the meeting! Th-they tried to deceive any intruders! B-But they never thought the giants would be defeated so easily! I t-told you, so you'll let me live, right?"

"Wrong."

Shorai motioned to Mist just as the marine practically exploded in a spectacle of blood and gore. He crossed his arms. "Have you ever been to the Red Line?"

"Sorry, but no. I've been to the bottom of the cliff though."

"Take us there."

**LINE BREAK**

The Gorosei stared sternly at the six men in front of them, before the youngest looking one spoke up. "This decision has been made by taking in the candidates abilities, history in the marines, and how many pirates have been caught directly because of you."

'_Oh no!'_ Coby thought, suddenly downcast. '_Smoker and Minka have had no history of being a pirate, but I was with Alvida, albeit not my choice... oh, I hope they don't count that...'_

"So, we feel that together we made the right decision... by promoting Vice-Admiral Minka to the Admiral position."

Minka smiled slightly, before saluting. "Thank you! I will serve the marines well with my Admiral status!"

'_Go! Get out of there! Now! Someone powerful is coming, and you don't want to be caught up in it.' _

Minka let his hand drop. "As much as I would like to stay, I have to leave. I hope you understand. I have information on a pirate crew, and they are appearing soon. I have to leave to capture them."

The Gorosei nodded. "We understand."

Minka saluted and nodded his thanks, before leaving the room.

Smoker was scowling, tapping his Jutte against his hand, leaning back in the chair, letting his smoke disperse into the air.

Coby bit his bottom lip, and stared at the ceiling, disappointed in himself and his abilities.

"So. We now come to the decision on who the next Fleet-Admiral will be."

**LINE BREAK**

Shorai, Mist and Yuuma stood still at the bottom of the cliff, staring up the 10,000 foot high cliff.

"How do we ... eer... get up there?" Yuuma asked.

"You are ignorant of my powers?" Shorai asked, before stepping up, a slice of cliff going under his foot, allowing his to step on it. "Come. We got ten minutes to get to the top."

**LINE BREAK**

The Gorosei had been murmuring for a while now, almost nine minutes, discussing who would be best for the position of Admiral.

In the corner, James suddenly leant forward, having heard something that almost sounded like a cry of pain outside. He quietly walked forward and leant towards Rikumaru and muttered in his ear.

"Go check." Rikumaru murmured; James nodded, and walked out of the room.

The moment he left, the Gorosei resumed looked at the Admirals and soon to be Fleet-Admiral. "We have all come to a decision. This choice is the best for everyone, and this person has shown numerous promise and abilities. Thus, the next Fleet-Admiral will be Rikumaru."

Rikumaru nodded his thanks and opened his mouth just as the door burst open, one of the doors snapping from its hinges and flying over the table, hitting the wall on the opposite side.

Immediantly, everyone went into fighting positions. Smoker drew his Jutte, Coby drew his two swords, and the two Admirals and Fleet-Admiral stood up, and stared at the doorway, which was obscured by smoke.

As the smoke cleared, three men were seen standing side by side, and in the middle man's hand was James, bloody, beaten, but alive. He was thrown to the side and the men walked forward.

"Who are you!" Tenkumaru demanded, noticing that the Gorosei had disappeared from their seats and were nowhere to be seen.

"Go." Shorai said, and Yuuma and Mist darter forward. Yuuma aimed his drill at Smoker's arm, but he deflected it with his Jutte, and went to kick Yuuma in the leg, but Yuuma twisted sideways and slammed an elbow into Smoker's back. Smoker dispersed and remained in his Logia state, trying to land attacks on Yuuma.

Coby had already lost both swords, and was struggling against Mist, who was making a number of weapons appear.

Shorai walked forward, when suddenly Tenkumaru pointed a hand at him. "_Bali Wind!_" A large amount of air shot from his palm, but it just swerved around Shorai, and he continued to stride forward. Tenkumaru narrowed his eyes when he felt a force on his body, and was blown to the side, his head knocking against the stone wall.

Umimaru had made her way to the back of the room, and had what looked like a bow-and-arrow made out of water. She fired an arrow, which turned into normal water when it neared Shorai.

A roar shook the building, and a huge sixteen-foot horned beast which was Rikumaru charged forward, slamming a fist through Smoker and into Yuuma, who gasped and found himself smashing through a number of walls until he hit a pile of marine bodies made previously from their intrusion to Mariejois.

Mist let a bloodied Coby fall to the floor, and glided fast towards Rikumaru, before being swatted in the side of the face and smashing through a large glass window and falling to the ground.

Shorai calmly stood still, not letting any attacks hit him. Smoker went towards him with the Jutte, but it was pulled from his grasp, before it smashed him against the head. He fell unconscious to the ground, before the Jutte swivelled until the seastone tip faced Umimaru, who had a look of confusion on her face.

Rikumaru roared again and swung his barbed tail, a blade of wind soaring through the air. It split apart when it hit Shorai, and Rikumaru's face was suddenly smashed against the floor, before he was thrown through the side of the building, and a lot of the roof fell on top of him, staying there despite his best effort to move it.

"Wh-who are you!" Umimaru asked, slightly scared.

"Shorai Grillando."

At that, the Jutte shot forward at unnatural speeds, and despite being blunt, stabbed Umimaru straight through the forehead. A small sliver of blood fell down her face, before she fell backwards, eyes glazed over.

A black ball suddenly appeared and Mist appeared, cracking his neck, irritated, just as Yuuma walked through the whole he had made.

"Let us go." Shorai said, and Mist promptly enveloped them and disappeared, leaving Mariejois with their mission succeeded.

**(So, Mist, Yuuma and Shorai attacked Marineford and Mariejois, before killing Umimaru. What was there purpose, and why did they take the major risk, and of course why are they so powerful to combat even the new fleet-admiral. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**The fights are finished, and Dragon Claw, Wolfang and the spirits are resting from their fights. The Spirits are now not controlled because Reqiuem has been beaten, so what will they do now. And Dragon Claw also gain a new crewmember!**

**See you then!)**


	88. The Eighth Crew Member and the Ten Kings

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Mavrik Zero, Francis Wolfang, L-R-D, RIOSHO, beyond-the-oaks, Newtilator for your reviews! Sorry I'm a day late, I had a surprise trip O.o. Anywho, the last chapter in what I dub 'The Spirits' arc. Info on the next arc at the end, read on! **

Ferina paced back and forth, checking on the various injuries which had happened during the fights. The crew had managed to make their way back to Raven, bringing along the injured and deceased. Ferina, being the only doctor left, had put anyone with minor injuries in the main meeting room to wait while she dealt with the more serious injuries.

Devlin and James has been cleaned and prepped by Ferina, and she had placed them in a cross-armed position with clean sheets over them, ready to receive their funeral.

Baldemar's arm – or lack thereof – had to have the excess flesh cut off, and Ferina bandaged it tight to stop the blood flow, having also tied a rope around the armpit, so as to cut off the flow of blood going through the shoulder.

Diego was still unconscious from the poison administered by Ferina in their battle, and it had taken Ferina a bit of time to research the numerous medical books to find the right poison, and thus the right cure. She had managed to get the poison out, but Diego still hadn't responded in terms of waking up, causing Ferina to nervously check up on him to check he was still the same.

Eden had suffered from severe burns, and even though she was conscious, she had had to be bandaged with dry sterile bandages and had to be monitored from the burns covering almost all of her body from Horatio's fire.

Hiro-Shu was also unconscious, having suffered from a lot of blood loss. Heavy bandages had been put around the three large cuts from Wolfang's final attack.

The hardest injury for Ferina to deal with was Hermy's. Because of his cybernetic parts, she didn't know how to deal with the hole in his stomach. In the end, she had got the help of Jenny to match the wires together very carefully, and then seal his stomach with her 'Jenosium'. He still hadn't woke up, so Ferina didn't know how he was doing or even if it worked.

She paced back and forth, replacing bandages and checking pulses, occasionally climbing a small ladder to reach to cabinets to get other medicines.

The door suddenly burst open, and Wolfang appeared, dressed in new clothes. Gouki and Red were trying to keep him back to no avail. "How is he! How is Hiro-Shu! Tell me, please."

Ferina growled in anger and stalked over to him, not caring about the major height difference. She looked up and stared into his eyes. "I'm the doctor here. Please, leave me to care for your friend. Every time you keep distracting me, it could mean I miss an important symptom. So, just wait. Your friend will be fine, IF you let me treat him."

Wolfang's shoulders slumped, and he let himself be directed back into the room.

**LINE BREAK**

Talon sat in the captain quarters, staring up at the posters on his wall. Looking at his old crewmates. "Sorry guys... I had to let that guy see... But I had to, otherwise I would've died. Selfish maybe, but I appreciate my life..." he muttered, before turning to the notes that 'Ritsu' had written. "Who are you?"

**LINE BREAK**

Skulking on his own in the cabin, Kafka was thinking, pulling something from his pocket. It was a bounty poster, crinkled and dirty from being in his pocket for years. It read:

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

"**Night Eyes" Hikari **

**1,000,000 Beli**

Kafka wasn't looking at the bounty, he knew she was stronger than most marines knew, but was looking at the picture. It showed her in a skin-tight black outfit, two unusual blades stuck out in front of her. It had been taken in the middle of a fight, when Kafka had almost caught up with her. She managed to escape, and Kafka had had to smoothly speak his way around the marines who caught up to him.

"Where are you Hikari. Where are you!"

**LINE BREAK**

On his own in the training room, Red slashed out at the dummy with his swords, cutting into the fit fabric. He sighed and looked at the swords, which were simple and made from 'Jenosium'. '_These just don't feel right...'_ he thought, staring at the swords. '_I can't be a good swordsman without unique swords... But I haven't the money to buy any... I guess I'll have to deal with these for now.'_ He sliced out again, but for once in his life got fed up of the swords, and threw them into the corner, before punching the wall hard, splitting his knuckle.

"I need better swords." He said to himself, staring at the blood dripping down his fist, before the wound healed itself up.

"Swords you say?"

Red turned to see Alexander standing in the doorway, grinning slightly, a peculiar bag tied to his waist. "Yes, swords."

Alexander thought to himself, before clicking his fingers. "I'm not usually a generous person, but I have to say, you helped me get rid of the freak's influence. What say I get you some swords?"

"From where?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, I'll make 'em of course." Alexander said, the bag letting off a slight jingle. "I'll get Jenny to help me though. I'll make you some swords you can be proud of. I'll give 'em to you when I'm done." With that Alexander turned, and Red smiled to himself.

**LINE BREAK**

Ferina quickly turned when she heard a groan, and spotted Diego sitting up, holding his head. The moment she ran over, he raised his arms, but got caught in the sheets, tangled himself, and fell to the floor in a mess. Ferina sighed and pulled the sheets off of him, and he rolled, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You! What are you doing here?" Diego exclaimed, before stumbling slightly, blinking.

"Treating you. Now sit down, you're not healthy enough to go around yet." Ferina pushed Diego back down onto the bed. "However, I do have to apologise. I was not myself when I fought you."

"Uh-huh..." Diego absently scratched his chin, when the door opened.

"I told you, I don't want visitors here! You can check Hiro-Shu in a minute." She said without turning around.

"One, I'm not Wolfang, and two, I don't want to see Hiro-Shu. I want to see Diego." Gouki said, staring down at Diego with a serious expression on his face. "I assume he's available to talk to, right?"

Ferina nodded, irritated.

"Privately." Gouki said, stating rather than asking. Ferina rolled her eyes, and shut the curtains on them and went to check on the others.

**LINE BREAK**

Instead, Ferina found her name being called, and narrowing her eyebrows, she made her way to the captain's cabin, where Talon was sitting, smiling.

"CAn I help you?"

"Yes. Yes you can. BUt I have to thank you for treating my crew and friends." Talon said, nodding.

"I appreciate that, but I really have to treat them. Some are in a bad condition."

"In which case, I'll make this quick. Where do you have to go when you're done here?"

Ferina gazed at him, bemused. "Well, not anywhere, not really. I'm a freelance doctor."

"Well, Dragon Claw needs a doctor, and you are a pretty amazing doctor. So, I thought over it and thought you would be a great addition to Dragon Claw. What do you say Ferina? Doyou want to join Dragon Claw as an official doctor?"

Ferina sat down on a chair, and thought about it. "Well..." she said, before smiling at him. "I'm interested in that Hermy, and that Red as well. I would like to research into them, I have to say. And by the scars on you lot, you do get a lot of injuries. So, as long as I get my own cabin... I'll be happy to join you."

"That's great! You will sure to be accepted in this crew." Talon said grinning, before his expression faltered. "Wait, your own cabin?"

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey Gouki." Diego said with a grin, but faltered at Gouki's expression. "W-what's up."

"'What's up' is I want to know about your fight from beginning to end. How'd you do with your swords."

"W-well, I did well... I suppose... as you do..."

"Did you use your devil fruit?"

Diego thought about it. "No. I didn't use my devil fruit, I used my sword all the way. Swords through and thr-" Diego was cut off when quick as a flash Gouki smashed him in the side of the face, knocking him off the bed with the sheer force of the blow. It was so quick in fact that Diego didn't even have time to stop the blow with his fruit.

Gouki grabbed his collar and lifted him up, fuming. "I went to many length's with Red to train you, to mould you into a swordsman. I am your crewmate and your friend, and I DON'T appreciate being lied to. You used your fruit, despite everything me and Red taught you!"

"I-I didn't have a choi-"

"OF COURSE YOU HAD A CHOICE!" Gouki yelled, glaring at Diego. "A swordsman never gives up, never admits defeat. He goes until his unconscious. Or dead. Even if a swordsman has a fruit, that should only be used in cases when it NEEDS to be used, not when you WANT it to be used."

"Hey! I did need to use it!" Diego objected, pushing Gouki's hand off of his collar.

"As much as I hate to say this, Diego, you are weak. In fact, you are likely the weakest member of this crew. Not in strength, but in general abilities. Sure, you amazing with your fruit, but you are useless without. Just look at your fight with Jyuka. You were easily beaten."

"S-sorry..." Diego said. "But I find it so hard to use swords you know."

Gouki stared at Diego for a moment longer, before expression softened. "You know what, you're right. So I'll get Talon's permission to take you on a special training session."

"A... training session?"

"You know about my relations with the Ten Kings, right?" Gouki asked.

"Well, yeah. You left them, right?" Diego answered.

"Correct. But I'm going to take a little visit to the Temple of Kings. I need to get Jenny's number re-inked anyway. The Ten Kings are powerful people, and in only a few weeks, they'll be able to train you into a warrior. You have no choice in the matter by the way, you ARE coming with me."

"It sounds... interesting anyway? But who else is there?" Diego asked. "Apart from Jenny."

Gouki looked down slightly, his hair casting shadows on his eyes. "The Ten Kings of the Gods. True to it's name, there are ten people. From ten to one, they are arguably the most powerful people in all the seas. Ten to seven could easily rival Vice-Admirals powers. Six and five could just about fight on par with the Admirals and Fleet-Admirals powers. Finally, four and downwards could be called the four strongest on the seas. When I left, Reaper, the Shichibukai, was there, and he was number four, just above me. Also, some of the more powerful people included Yuuma, an inventor who despite being number ten, can kill hundreds of thousands of people to achieve his goals.

"Mist is also key to the Ten Kings. He has a special devil fruit, called the Mugen Mugen No mi. The fruit made him practically become a cloak, apart from his head. He can absorb infinite amounts of space, and if he had enough time, he could easily absorb a whole island, and drop it somewhere completely different. He can also transport himself and thousands of people using his cloak to anywhere in a heartbeat, which is why he is a key member to the Ten Kings. And he is only number seven."

Diego was in awe. "But they are high up. What power could the leader possible have?"

Gouki's eyes darkened a bit more. "No one knows exactly what his power is, but most suspect it is some super rare devil fruit. He could kill me easily in one move without moving a muscle. He can kill an army with one blink. He founded the Ten Kings, and has led them through the trials and tribulations. His name is Shorai Grillando. He is truly 'God'."

"And you... want me... to train with him?" Diego asked, not comprehending the immense power these men had.

"Well, that is if he'll accept me back." Gouki said with a slight grin, before tapping the number three on his neck three times in quick succession.

**LINE BREAK**

Far away, Shorai was sitting in what could only be called a throne, facing Yuuma and Mist. He looked down to a large pot of black ink, and three ripples appeared in quick succession. Shorai looked at it, before looking at Mist.

"It seems Gouki wants to come to me. Mist, go and get him. It could be interesting to reunite the remaining family, wouldn't you say Reaper?"

Reaper appeared from the shadows, ghastly shadows across his skull. "It's been a long time, I have to say. It shall be... entertaining though. I do wonder what he wants."

Mist nodded, and furled himself up, before disappeared.

Now addressing Yuuma and Reaper, Shorai coughed. "And you two need to partner up to complete your mission. It shall not take long. We've done enough for now, just what you need to do. Go."

When the two were gone, Shorai leaned down, an amulet on his necklace glinting in the firelight. "God? That's an understatement, Gouki. And you plan to bring Rose as well as a stranger? What do you have planned?"

**(Lots of things happening here. A new sword for Red? The Ten Kings explained, and of course the new Nakama, Ferina, now the official doctor of Dragon Claw. Woop! So...**

**Next arc on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Mist arrives to take Gouki, Jenny and Diego to the Temple of the Kings, and Diego starts some Rigorous** **training to make him a 'warrior'. But when a thief is caught in the Temple, and a Shichibukai gets involved, what will happen to the Dragon Claw Trio? And who exactly is this thief who wants to accompany the crew? Find out, in the next arc! See you then!) **


	89. The Temple of the Kings

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Mavrik Zero, L-R-D, Newtilator Francis Wolfang and RIOSHO for your reviews! Let's start this arc of the three Dragon Claw members, shall we? Read on!)**

"Remind me why we are standing in the rain?" Diego asked, as rain poured around them, huge black clouds covering the air.

"I told you, we're waiting." Gouki replied, staring out at the sea.

"For who?" Diego asked, looking a Jenny, who didn't seem too bothered by the weather. "Do you know who?"

"I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Diego leaned against the wall in frustration, just as a black ball appeared just in front of Gouki. It appeared to unfurl, until a midnight blue hooded figure appeared, the bottom of his jaw only slightly visible.

"Mist." Gouki greeted stiffly.

"Riosho." Mist said. "Can I ask why you want to go back? As far as I'm aware, you are not a part of the Kings anymore."

"I'll keep my business to myself thanks. You wouldn't be here if Grillando didn't want me there."

"True. Come on, I'll take you to the beginning of the path so your... friend..." He glanced uncaringly at Diego, making him feel really out of place. "can admire the sights." Mist nodded at Jenny, who stiffly nodded back, before his cloak opened, revealing blackness.

"Where's your body!" Diego exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"He does not have any manners, does he?" Mist said to himself, before the cloak suddenly enveloped Diego, Gouki and Jenny.

Instantly Diego felt claustrophobia threatening to engulf him. The others couldn't be seen, it was just complete blackness, and he couldn't even see his own hand centimetres from his face. He tried to let out a breath, but he found he couldn't, and he panicked, looking around wildly.

It ended as suddenly as it started, and Diego found himself on the floor, staring up at the blue sky. '_Blue? Wasn't it just raining?'_Diego suddenly shook his head, remembering the explanation of Mist's devil fruit. He sat up, and first looked to Jenny and Gouki, noticing Mist wasn't with them anymore. He then looked behind them, and his jaw dropped.

Gouki grinned at his reaction, while Jenny took in a deep breath. It also made her slightly disorientated when she took Mist's method of transportation.

**LINE BREAK **

Talon stared out the window looking out to deck, watching the cloaked fellow take away Diego, Jenny and Gouki. Gouki had managed to persuade Talon that Diego and Jenny were in fine hands, and Talon had to admit that Gouki was one of the strongest members of the crew. Gouki had told them they'd be gone for a total of a week. He remembered the comversation with a smile.

_"A week seems awfully short to train someone, doesn't it?"_

_ "Oh, a week where he is going is a year anywhere else. Diego will be completely different when we return." Gouki said with a smile, before leaning forward. "Don't worry Talon. Diego and Jenny are just fine with me. Despite my relations with the Ten Kings, Shorai won't try to kill me. And if Reapers there... well, I'll try not to make things worse, okay? It'll be fine."_

_ "You take care of yourself, alright Gouki." Talon said. "Since the fleet-admirals assassination the seas have been practically invaded by the marines, trying to catch numerous pirates."_

_ "I'll be fine. Don't worry!" _

Talon turned back to the map/table and looked at the next island they were heading for. A island dubbed "Davy Back Island".

**LINE BREAK **

The huge structure was erected from the ground, made of perfectly white stone with multiple pillars lining the smooth path leading to the stairs, which rose up to the large archway which went into shadows. Above the archway was a number ten with a crown above it, black against the white.

The only thing that jarred the magnificent view was the ugly 'chasm'. That was the only word Diego could call the split in the land, going far into darkness and taking off a corner of the temple and going all the way to the sea. When Diego turned the other way, he saw it also went to the end of the shore. The island was literally split in two.

"What happened?" Diego asked in awe.

"Let's say my exit wasn't exactly a smooth one..." Gouki said, remembering back to his huge fight with Reaper once he decided to exit the Ten Kings. He smiled at Jenny, who kept close to him as they started to move down the path.

Jenny touched the ugly mark on her shoulder, where her number had literally been bitten off. She still felt guilty that she had lost control of herself and had killed Devlin. They entered just under the arch, and Diego gasped yet again, eyes practically popping from their sockets.

Ten seats circled around a large oval table. Behind each seat was a large statue with a plaque showing the name and number of the respective person. The statues seemed to be made of solid gold, and each showed a certain pose of the person.

Diego saw that each statue had a certain pose.

Number ten, a man named Yuuma was standing on one leg, the other apparently kicking upwards. One hand had some sort of drill attachment, while the other seemed to have the fingers as knifes. A really odd contraption was on its back.

Number nine, Jenny seemed to be wielding a large sword in one hand, and had a rose in the other.

Number seven showed Mist floating in the air, his cloak outstretched. The gold inside had been painted black to show the effect.

Number six was a man named Shanshouuo, and it showed him with what looked like flames enveloping his body as he roared to the sky.

Number four showed Reaper, looking ominous with his scythe drawn in front of him as his ragged robes revealed his literal skeletal figure.

Gouki's showed him as if he were running, his sword drawn before him and a battle cry etched into his face.

Every other statue was enveloped in cracks, marring the beautiful figures, except for a figure at the bag of the magnificent hall, which was much larger, and didn't have any plaque. It showed a man with a number one on his face holding his hand out, a circular globe representing earth being crushed in his palm. Diego could tell that it was number one. Even the statue seemed to resonate power.

A similar, except life-size and coloured statue appeared to be sitting in a throne, dozing. Dumbstruck, Diego walked forward, and Jenny's and Gouki's eyes widened when they realized what he was about to do. But they found themselves unable to move by some unknown force.

Diego moved forward and stroked the man's cheek. It seemed so lifelike, so...

The man's eyes shot open.

"HOLY HELL!" Diego shouted out, jumping backwards, and as a result stumbling and falling flat on the table. The man sat up straight, and faced straight into Gouki's eyes.

"Beast King. Dark Queen of Hearts. Welcome back to the Temple of the Kings."

**(We have now seen the current members of the Ten Kings (one in statue form). But what will this training involve?**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Having arrived at the Temple of the Kings, Diego learns some history of it's members, while Reaper confronts Gouki. But before Jenny can regain her number, and Diego can start his training, Shorai has an offer to make. One that Gouki cannot afford to decline... **

**SSee you then!**


	90. A True Friend? Gouki's Decision!

**Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Francis wolfang, Newtilator, RIOSHO, and L-R-D! On a side note: Arrgh! I gotta go back to school tommorow :(. Anywho... let's start things off, shall we? **

Diego clutched his chest, leaning against the table. He stared at Shorai, who in turn was looking to Gouki. '_Never again... am I touching a statue... again...'_ he thought to himself.

"Beast King. Dark Queen of Hearts. Welcome back to the temple of the Gods." Shorai said, standing up tall, easily over the five foot four Gouki and the five foot eight Jenny. He was even taller than Diego, which irritated him. "What can I do for you? Unless I'm mistaken, you called to be taken here."

"You are not mistaken Grillando." Gouki said, not grinning or even his usual smile. His face was emotionless, but not as much as Shorai's.

"Grillando? Last time you were here, you called me Master."

"You're my master no longer. You know I disagree with your methods." Gouki replied, crossing his arms.

Shorai turned to Jenny, who stiffened. "And you? I believe you are still a member, although you haven't come back in a long while."

"I'm still a member. It gave me opportunities I never had before, and I get a good sum of money. But I agree with Gouki, in which I disagree with your methods." Jenny said.

"My methods?" Shorai repeated. "I believe my methods are better than your... seductive... methods."

"Seductive?" Diego repeated, and inkling of a smile on his face. "What seductive methods did you have?"

"Why do you think I was called the Dark Queen of Hearts? I used to latch onto men's – and women's – hearts to get my purposes done. But at least I didn't kill everyone who I came into contact with."

"That must be an exaggeration." Diego said, but Gouki shook his head.

"That's no exaggeration. As I explained to you back on Raven, he can kill thousands, millions without any effort. It's a wonder why he doesn't just kill everyone he doesn't want alive and literally rule the world." Gouki scoffed. "He has the power to do so."

"All in good time." Shorai said, affording two glances from Gouki and Jenny. "So, what can I do for you? I thought I would never see you again."

"I didn't exactly want to come here. But Jenny needs her number re-inked, and I would like my friend to receive the best training you can give."

"Oh?" Shorai turned to Diego. "What's your name?"

"D-Diego Faulkner... sir..."

"No need to call me sir." Shorai said. "You are not one of my kings, so you don't need to address me in any manner. Now why do you need training from the Kings? We are not known for our gentle methods."

"Well..." Diego gulped, looking down to his feet. "I am... well... useless in combat if I am not using my devil fruit. I relied too much on my fruit, and as such if I come into contact with someone who can make devil fruit's useless, I'd be defeated easily."

"Devil fruit? What do you have?" Shorai asked.

In response, Diego formed an ice sword and stuck it into the ground. "I'm an ice man. A logia type, although I'm not trained too much in it."

"What are your weaknesses?"

"M-my weaknesses?" Diego looked baffled for a moment. "Well, if someone sneak attacks me, they can beat me in one hit. I can't constantly have my Logia effect on. Also, using the fruit drains my energy, so I can't use it for long amount of times."

"Good." Shorai nodded. "A man who knows his weaknesses is a powerful man indeed. "But, it is getting late, and if I train someone, I do not want them depraved of sleep when I start. During is another matter. For now Faulkner, go get some sleep. You will find a room set up for you. Just follow Yuuma."

As if on cue, Yuuma leaped gracefully in the room, looking at Diego with an examining eye. He leant forward, making Diego move back slightly.

"Do you think people should try... aah... to overcome... err... gender?"

Diego blinked a couple of times, confused. "Well... I..."

"Do you... eerm... embrace your inner... aah... self?"

"What do you..." Diego trailed off, slightly freaked out by this man.

"Yuuma, stop freaking him out." Jenny said, hands on her hips, and overly appearing like a mother.

Yuuma raised an eyebrow. "Dark Queen of... eer... Hearts? What brings... aah... you here?"

"You always were an inquisitive one. Just get him to the room."

"Indeed." Yuuma nodded, and faced Diego again. "Follow me... aah... Mr. Faulkner."

Once Diego and Yuuma were gone, Shorai faced Jenny. "I believe the Mist wanted to talk to you." He said. Jenny sighed.

"Is he still attracted to me?"

"Isn't everyone." Gouki said, nudging Jenny playfully causing her to scowl, but then smile. He looked to Shorai's emotionless face. '_Well, almost everyone...'_ Gouki suddenly clutched his arm as a pressure hit into it fast. "Ah... I forgot you could do that... one of the few downfalls of having a number..."

"Mist would like to talk to you Dark Queen of Hearts. He is outside." Shorai said, his voice a tiny bit more harder.

Jenny knew she was being dismissed and walked down to the large wooden doors of the temple, before exiting outside.

Gouki took his smile away. "What do you want? You were never one to engage in conversation, so what do you want?"

"Remember I could kill you. Watch what you say around me Beast King. And what I want is to suggest an offer."

"And why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it?"Gouki asked, crossing his arms.

"My offer is this Beast King. I will tell the remaining Kings to train Faulkner in special subject, and I will give Jenny her number back."

"And? What do I have to do for you?"

"You don't have to do anything for me." Shorai leaned forward slightly. "Apart from join the Ten Kings once again, and this time, you will not be able to leave again."

"What?" Gouki exclaimed, moving back. "You can't... I told you my feeling when I left this place! I never want to be a King again!"

"Well, do consider this then Beast King." Shorai's eyes showed a hint of malice. "I have Yuuma with your friend, Faulkner, and with just one order..." Shorai let the threat hang in the air.

Gouki grit his teeth in anger, his eye twitching. "You always were a one that would get what you want. Always."

"I will give you ten minutes to decide. Will you join the Ten Kings once again, or will you leave freely, at the cost of your friend's lives." Shorai flicked his hand back, dismissing Gouki. Gouki clenched his fists as he exited.

**LINE BREAK**

Gouki leant against a small barricade at the edge of the island, staring down at the inky black sea. It was a small hut, and this was where Gouki would sleep back when he was part of the Ten Kings. '_ I swore to myself I would never join the Ten Kings again! And I can't let Diego die just like that! It should be an easy decision, but I just can't shake the thought of running away, go into seclude again.'_ Gouki took a deep breath, and thought back to his first encounter with Dragon Claw.

**LINE BREAK**

_Gouki's eyes were shut as he leant in the dark cave, awake but thinking. When he heard the smash and the curses, he didn't open his eyes, but acted as if he was sleeping. _

"_Ow..." said a girls voice. "Guys?"_

"_Okay, whoever the hell did that, are gonna pay, BIG time!" a man's voice said after the familiar shink of swords being drawn. _

"_I agree." Another man. "Let's go there." _

"_You got to be KIDDING ME!_

_After a few minutes, footsteps approached. "Ummm... do you want to wake him?" _

"_Sure."_

**LINE BREAK**

__Gouki smiled at the memory of Red hitting him on the head with the hilt of his sword to wake him up. He then 'betrayed' them, leaving them at the woes of Doctor Fortin. But he was betrayed himself, and thus defeated Fortin's assistant, Rodrick for Talon. After a bit of time, he was then invited to the then nameless Dragon Claw.

'_So why is it so hard? Surely I should choose to let Diego survive, but...'_

"It is time."

Gouki immediately ducked, letting the scythe go straight over his head. He stood up and looked irritably at Reaper. "Reaper? What are you doing here?"

Reaper looked at Diego with his deathly smile, and looked to the sea. "Admiring the views."

Gouki snorted. "What views? What do you really want?"

"I just wanted to meet my fellow member."

"I'm not a member. You were there first hand when I left." Gouki looked pointedly at the huge split in the island. "Why are you not trying to kill me?"

"We're at the temple. I wouldn't want to ruin this island yet again. Anyway, I come peacefully."

"Peacefully? Reaper the Death King talking to me _peacefully?_" Gouki shook his head. "I'm trying to think, so please go away.

"I know what you're thinking about." Reaper said, slashing his scythe at the wall. "I heard what Master offered you. The life of your friend or years of servitude. I would of thought the choice was obvious."

"You want me to join again?"

"What makes you think I meant that? Nakama are everything. They save us from ourselves."

Gouki openly gaped at Reaper, more than surprised. "You're kidding me? I'm getting advice for Nakama from a friendless skeleton?" he shook his head, then smiled genuinely at Reaper. "I think I got my answer. As much as I hate to say it. Thanks."

"If I'm right in thinking, I won't be able to try and kill you anymore." Despite his motionless skull, Reaper's face seemed to drop.

Gouki nodded his thanks, and suddenly disappeared.

**LINE BREAK**

"Fine."

Shorai looked up to see Gouki in front of him. "It hasn't even been five minutes. I truly expected the decision to take longer."

"Fine." Gouki repeated, clenching his fists and looking to his statue. "I'll become Number Three once more. I'll become Nightmare the Beast King yet again. But you have to train Diego!"

"Oh? He'll be a completely different man. Now, I believe you'd want some sleep. Don't think you're not going to be doing anything. I'll be seeing you and Jenny's abilities to see if they have got any better during the years."

**(What will this mean for Gouki? Anyway...  
Next time on One Piece New Nakama:  
After Gouki's decision, Jenny recieves her number yet again. Diego starts his training with Mist and Gouki gets his first job, while a mysterious woman watches the action from afar...**

**SEe you then!**


	91. Jobs and Training! Day One!

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Dthehalfdragon, RedxAlert, Francis Wolfang, L-R-D, beyond-the-oaks, and RIOSHO for the reviews! Okay, let's start developing things for this arc!) **

Diego yawned, rolling over on the bed, burrowing his head in the pillow. "Oi, Hermy, get Eden to cook something..." He opened his eyes, and suddenly realised that he wasn't in Raven, but at the Temple of the Kings. "Oh yeah... that's right..." He quickly changed into his freshly washed clothes that were lying on a cabinet next to him.

"Good morning."

"GAH!" Diego jumped back as Mist suddenly appeared in the room. "Can't a man get a bit of privacy?"

"Not when your training is about to start." Mist grinned, showing bright teeth. "So get your ass out of the bed."

"What? Training? I wasn't told it starts in the morning!"

"Well, you should'a assumed." Mist floated through the air, and pushed Diego towards the door with a foot. "Go outside the Temple, and continue forwards. Meet me at the archway. You'll see it." Mist disappeared, before suddenly reappearing again. He chucked something at Diego, who caught it. "Take a look at that first, it may interest you." Mist disappeared again.

Diego looked to the newspaper, and his eyes widened in surprise.

**LINE BREAK **

"Grillando!" Gouki suddenly appeared in front of Shorai, who was sitting on his throne. Shorai raised his head, and Gouki was suddenly slammed against the floor.

"It's Master. You are number three of the Ten Kings, and you address me as Master. And what can I help you with Riosho?"

Gouki grit his teeth and pushed himself up from the floor, holding a newspaper in his hands. "What have you been doing! You can't just go around killing major people in the marines."

Shorai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Can't I?"

"Umimaru Valentine, the giant's squad, numerous marines? Why would you kill them, especially the Admiral, especially after Sengoku was just assassinated?"

"I did it because that is what I decided. Riosho, you are in no position to challenge my choices." Shorai stood up, and looked down at Gouki. "And besides, you got your first mission today."

"Just tell me what it is." Gouki said, crossing his arms, irritated.

"I need a prisoner from Impel Down by the name of Herman. He has information that I want. He is imprisoned on Level Five, and Mist will take you there, and then take you back. Here's the key. I expect this to take less than five minutes. Mist is waiting outside, go now."

"Yes... _master_." Gouki turned and exited the room.

Shorai turned to the movement from another room, to see Jenny walk in. "Ah, Rose. Have you come to get your number back?"

"Yes, master." Jenny said, wincing slightly as she said the word.

Shorai pointed to the bubbling cauldron in the corner of the room, and Jenny knew what was to be done. She walked over to it and knelt down, facing the floor. Shorai walked over, and dipped his finger into the ink, before slowly writing the number 9 into Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny shook with pain, the boiling hot ink specially made for the numbers seeping into her skin. It was always a painful process, whoever you were. Or at least, if you didn't have the number one etched into your face.

**LINE BREAK **

Diego shook slightly from sleepiness, standing outside of the allotted archway. There were unusual markings etched into it, going all the way around it, while steps descended into darkness underneath the ground. He had a sense of foreboding, and guessed that this training would be fairly bad.

"Hah, your first training session Is this?"

Diego turned to see Reaper leaning against the archway, mildly stabbing the ground with his scythe. "Y-Yes..." Diego answered hesitantly.

Reaper shook his head. "Just because I am a Shichibukai doesn't mean that I'm evil you know. Well... actually, I am evil, but I'm not going to stain the Temple grounds with your blood."

Diego decided to strike up conversation, for the sake of it. "Do you know what I'm doing then... Reaper?"

"Of course." Reaper just said.

"And..."

"Well, let's say my training session is a bit less... exerting..." at that Reaper seemed to glide across the floor, disappearing into the temple, leaving Diego feeling worse than before.

**LINE BREAK **

Level Five of Impel Down was freezing cold, and would of otherwise froze a normal man very quickly, but Gouki shook himself fast with his devil fruit, allowing him to keep warm. He sheathed his blood-stained sword, and walked forward from the pile of snow-white wolves behind him. Snow covered the entire ground, the scattered trees were frozen solid, and the walls were icy and dangerous. Icy winds struck the level, with many prisoners dying of frost bite.

Gouki walked forward and faced one of the cells. The ragged prisoners were all huddled together, trying to keep the warmth, and hadn't noticed Gouki walk up.

"Herman?" Gouki called out, quickly unlocking the door. A man with long, unruly hair and a tough, thick beard looked up with lifeless eyes.

"W-w-w-who are y-y-you?" he asked, teeth chattering. His lips were chapped and frozen blood covered his chin from when the teeth bit into his lip.

"Who I am is not important. What is, is that Number 1 wants to see you."

Herman's eyes widened in fear, and he huddled back against the wall. "N-n-n-no! I'm i-i-in prison! I-I-I can't! Y-you won't t-t-take me!"

"Uh-huh." Gouki just walked through the open door and grabbed Herman by the collar, physically dragging him out of the cell, before locking the door again. He tapped the number 3 on his neck three times, and Mist appeared.

"Oh? That was only a minute."

"I want to get this done quickly. Take me back." Gouki demanded.

"Sure thing." Mist nodded, and quickly enveloped Gouki and a scared Herman, before disappearing.

**LINE BREAK **

Diego was staring at the large crack in the ground, wondering which person had made it. Reaper or Gouki.

"Are you ready?"

Diego looked to Mist, and shrugged. "I have no idea what to expect, so no, I'm not ready."

"Very good point." Mist said with a grin. "Right, I am informed that one of your weaknesses is being able to get hit with surprise attacks. So, I'm going to be training your reaction time and instincts, so you can detect an enemy from any direction." Mist pointed down the stairs. "It is pitch black down there, meaning you can't rely on your eyes. You will be down there for a total of twelve hours, not eating or resting. Go down now."

Diego looked unnerved, but then steeled his nerves, and walked down the stairs, followed by Mist. A wooden trap door slid over the exit, with some sort of clock device on the top, ticking down from twelve hours.

**LINE BREAK **

"Tell me what you know." Shorai said calmly, looking into Herman's eyes.

"N-no! No! I can't!" Herman tried backing away, but Gouki pushed him forward.

"You WILL tell me." Shorai looked at Herman, who suddenly screamed in pain as his arm was snapped in two, hanging limply at his side. "Now, tell me."

"N-no..." Herman grit his teeth, and muffled his yells as his other arm suffered the same fate.

"Maybe you would like to go without legs." Shorai said, causing Herman's eyes to widen even more.

"Fine! Fine I'll tell you!" Herman kneeled on the floor, blood seeping down his arms. "Sengoku... Sengoku wasn't killed by the revolutionary known as "Sogeking." He was killed by someone on the inside. All I know It's someone either Vice-Admiral or above. I swear, that's all I know!"

Shorai stared into Herman's eyes, before leaning back. "Good. Now that wasn't hard, was it?"

Herman looked relieved. "So you'll let me free right? You'll let me go?"

"No."

Herman managed to scream, before he was brutally ripped in half and thrown to the corner of the room, on top of a large pile of bones and rotted corpses.

**LINE BREAK **

Outside the temple, a woman dressed in a pitch black skin-tight suit, leaning against the wall, hiding in the vast shadow of the temple. She watched as Yuuma walked past, whistling to himself. Once he was gone, the woman quickly stuck her hand against the smooth wall and started to climb. Before long, she was at the top, and she crawled without a sound to the large glass window on the roof, looking down to the large table. A man was sat in a throne, the thing she was seeking hanging around his neck.

"Hah... I may be 'working' for you, you damn Shichibukai. But I'm going without you catching me, that prize is mine!" the woman whispered, before leaning back and laying on her back, begininning to wait on the rooftop for darkness to fall.

**(Who is this woman, and which Shichibukai is she referreing to? Why would Shorai want to know about Sengoku's death, and what exactly does Diego's training contain? So many questions...**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Diego emerges from his twelve hour training, and surprises Gouki and Jenny. Reaper confronts a mysterious intruder, while the woman makes her move...**

**See you then!)**


	92. Making a Move! The Two Intruders!

**(THanks to RIOSHO, Newtilator, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and Francis Wolfang for your reviews! Woo! I name some names in this chapter, as well as the result of a certain ice-man's training.)**

It was exactly eleven hours and 59 minutes since Diego had left for his training with Mist, and the two were expected to appear in exactly a minute. Mist was always a stifling for time.

Food was laid out on the table, yet an awkward silence enveloped the room. Yuuma stared down at the meat, as if trying to figure out a way to make it blow up. Reaper was tapping his hand against his forearm, making a rather annoying clicking sound, Shorai was mysteriously absent, while Jenny huddled closer to Gouki, who was the only one eating, and fast at that. He suddenly stopped, noticing the silence.

"Wow? Were we meant to eat when Diego got here?" Gouki grinned, looking around at the rather unusual people, and shrugged, before continuing to eat.

Suddenly a loud creak was heard in the room, and the large doors opened, and Mist and Diego walked in, earning a gasp from Jenny, an even broader grin from Gouki, and a surprised look from Yuuma.

"N-newkama..." he said randomly, staring at the sight.

Both men were supporting each other, and while Mist's cloak was slightly frayed and he had a couple of fresh cuts across his face, as well as sporting a black eye, Diego looked completely worse for wear.

Most of his armour had gone, as was his jacket. The black fabric was ripped from shoulder to hip, making it half a t-shirt. His eye patch had got lost, and his milky eye stared unseeing. Diego's trousers were ripped to the knees and he didn't seem to wearing shoes. His hair was wild and stuck even more out of place. But the most shocking thing was the he was covered in hundreds of cuts and scratches, covering his chest, back, arms, legs and face. Fresh blood slowly formed its way down his chin, and he didn't bother to wipe it off.

"Food..." he muttered instead, and lurched forward, collapsing on a chair, and didn't wait. He scooped food into his mouth with his hands, quickly disposing of the plates as he through them behind him.

Mist floated next to Diego, and smiling, before patting him on the shoulder. "I think I'm starting to like this guy. He is one hell of a learner, I'll say that."

Reaper suddenly saw a large shadow in the distance from the window, and quickly left unnoticed by most, exiting the room through a side door.

"Woah! Mist... eer... It looks like... you did a number... aah... on Diego-chan." Yuuma said, staring at Diego's condition.

"What can I say." Mist shrugged his shoulder areas. "He is one hell of a learner."

"What did the training actually contain?" Jenny asked, staring at the condition of Diego who was still eating.

"My training was enacted in a pitch dark area, and I know you haven't been there, because that's where I sleep. I trained him in instant, simple as that."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"I think..." Gouki said, grinning while picking up a plate. "he means this." He suddenly threw the plate straight at Diego, who caught it with a snap movement and chucked it behind him, continuing eating.

"Good catch." Jenny said approvingly.

"Huh?" Diego asked, finally leaving his food. "What catch?"

"Instincts." Mist repeated, before furling himself into a ball and disappearing.

"How did it go for you then?" Gouki asked, grinning at the Second Mate of Dragon Claw.

"Hell." Diego muttered, before falling back from the floor and straight onto the ground, snoring quietly.

When Jenny made a move to pick him up, Gouki stopped her. "Let him sleep. When he wakes up, he gets to train with Yuuma next, gods help him. I really hope Diego has a will of iron." Gouki's eyes sparked with humour.

"Where's... master by the way?" Even saying the word numerous times, 'Master', still sounded awkward on her lips.

"Master..." Gouki replied tautly, but still with his grin. "Is most likely on one of his strolls. No-one knows why he does. My guess he's lonely, so he goes to look at the sea-kings he brought back from the calm belt."

Jenny shook her head, before suddenly noticing a sound above her. "Hey, what was that?"

"What was what."

SMASH!

Shards of window careered to the ground, and Jenny quickly created a metal shield, blocking the glass from hitting the flesh of Yuuma and Gouki.

A black blur fell through the window, and Yuuma suddenly flipped his leg up, as the blur revealed itself to be a black-suited human woman. She had tried to attack Yuuma, but he was quick to react. The woman cart-wheeled back, and flipped upright, staring at the three people.

"Oh?" she said, with a purr-like quality to her tone. "I just awake to hear your so called 'master' has gone for a walk. How convenient." The woman looked around the temple. "What are you, some sort of cult?"

"Newkama." Yuuma said simply, before pointing his foot at her. "Who... eer... the hell are you?"

The woman through back her head. "No-one you need to know about. Now tell me, where about is your leader!"

Gouki grinned, openly laughing, making the woman irritated. "I really believe you're in no position to demand something from the likes of us."

"Fine. I'll just beat it out of ya."

This caused another huge laugh from Gouki. "Oh? Really? This should be interesting."

**LINE BREAK **

Reaper sat on the low wall, wiping his finger against the scythe blade as he stared at the huge flagship approaching through the inky darkness of the sea and sky. All too soon it docked itself by the island, and a plank descended from the black ship. A figure walked down, and stood in front of Reaper, who had now stood up.

"What is the likes of you doing on an island like this?" Reaper asked. "It sure isn't an island to come across. You only come here if you WANT to come here."

**LINE BREAK **

"Well, that certainly is a funky power you have there, but no chance." Gouki said, holding a rope in his hands.

"Gah! Let me out!" The woman cried out, her limbs bound by rope. She face face-up on the floor, and extremely annoyed look on her face.

"No... eer... way... girl-chan." Yuuma said, before pulling something from his pocket and placing it on the woman's head. It was a thin metal box, and two slits in either side opened up, and a thin metal object appeared from both holes. It curled itself around the woman's head, and stayed there. "This... will... eer... eventually crush your... ahh... skull girl-chan. You stand the... eer... possibility of surviving... aah... if you tell us... what we want to know.

"Freaks!" she exclaimed, only for her to gasp in pain as the peculiar device tightened.

"So first thing of course." Jenny leant down and looked into the woman's eyes. "Who are you."

"No-one! ARGH!" The woman rolled on the floor, even head butting the floor to get the device off, to no avail. "Fine! Fine! My name is Hikari. I'm a freelance thief."

**LINE BREAK **

"Oh? Reaper? I wondered if you'll be here." Said the man in a calm tone, calmly gazing into the eye sockets of Reaper.

"What do you want here? A man with tastes such as yours wouldn't be on an island like this. Unless you plan on taking a thirty foot golden statue that even the strongest person couldn't pick-up."

"Oh no, my... friend... What I want is not on the island, but on a person on this island." The man leant down. "The Amulet. I want what is simply known as The Amulet. I know it resides on the neck of Shorai Grillando, and I intend to get it."

Reaper laughed out loud. "Really? Just go ahead through those temple doors. In around an hour Master will come and see you. Just mind your manners, he has a rather short fuse these days."

The man walked next to Reaper, facing towards the temple while Reaper faced the ship. "I expect this is a trap. But nevertheless, I always got what I want."

"You may be a Shichibukai like me, but I doubt even you can get off freely, Blood Baron Von Saren!"

**(Oh-ho... two familiar names have popped up. Hikari and the shichibukai, Blood Baron Von Saren. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**While Hikari is interrogated, Von Saren makes his appearance, and shocks Hikari to the core. Shorai then appears, and Von Saren makes a demand. What will happen next? Find out in three days time!)**


	93. Interrogations & Demands

**(THanks to RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Francis Wolfang and Newtilator for the reviews! not much to say, except to read on!**

"I'm still not happy about this." Hikari said, swaying back and forth, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in her head.

"Too... aah... bad..." Yuuma said, smiling. "Who... do you work... for?"

"I work for myself." Hikari said, but was backhanded by Jenny.

"Let me repeat that for you." Jenny leant down sinisterly. "Who. Do. You. Work. For."

"I told you..." Hikari sneered. "I'm a freelance thief, and as such I work for myself."

"Oh, I do hate liars." Jenny said, stepping back, before swiftly kicking Hikari in the jaw, knocking her onto her back, and Jenny leant over her, her nose inches from Hikari's. "Are you not afraid of throwing away your life?"

"Fine." Hikari spat, shuffling as best as she could backwards. "I work for the Shichibukai, Blood Baron Von Saren."

"Oh?" Gouki said. "Why are you working for a Shichibukai like him?"

"He pays well." Hikari said.

"And what did he ask you to steal?" Gouki asked.

"The Amulet."

Gouki's eyes widened, before he burst into laughter. "T-the Amulet? You're k-kidding, right? You wouldn't b-be able to get The Amulet if you tried." Gouki wiped tears from his eyes and tried to calm down.

"And why not?" Hikari asked. "I'm an expert thief."

"Really? An expert is someone who lets herself get caught like that?" Jenny asked, amused.

Hikari shrugged, and pouted, facing the wall.

"Are you comfortable with your position?" Yuuma suddenly asked.

"What?" Hikari replied, confused.

"You know... aah..." Yuuma leant forward, quite serious. "Are you... comfortable being a... aah... female?"

"What the hell are you implying?" Hikari exclaimed, hopping back.

"I don't think that's relevant Yuuma." Gouki said, grinning. "However, I believe that's all. Now what?" he asked.

"Your the highest rank, you decide." Jenny said, smiling.

"I suppose we shoulder wait for... Master..."

"I suggest you do that."

"Well, that's why I said..." Gouki suddenly realized something, and swirled around. "Wait, who said that?"

"Me." A man stepped through the doorway, dressed in high-quality clothes. He wore a embroidered red robe over a white shirt and simple dark red trousers. The trim of his robe was golden, and his hair was slicked back. In his right hand was a pistol.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, as Hikari's eye widened in surprise.

"Von Saren?" she gasped. "What are you doing here? Didn't you assign me this job."

"Be quiet, girl." Von Saren said, before looking at the two Kings and Queen. "Am I to understand that Shorai Grillando is to be here soon?"

"What's it... aah... to you?" Yuuma asked.

"Everything." Von Saren replied, before suddenly pulling the trigger. The bullet sped through the air and hit Yuuma straight in the chest, who fell back to the floor, with an odd _clang_. Gouki narrowed his eyes as Jenny ran forward, blocking a bullet with her metal arm and going to slam her fist into Von Saren, when he raised his own arm, and the moment Jenny touched it seemed to turn into its own silvery metal. He punched Jenny straight in the stomach, who coughed and stumbled back. Von Saren smashed his metal fist into her cheek, before it turned back to his flesh. "Now, I believe I asked a question."

Gouki cracked his knuckles as Jenny coughed and stood up, while Yuuma say up, pulling the bullet from his chest, and flicking it away. Gouki went to speed forward, when something stopped him. He bounced back, rolling against the ground.

"I heard a commotion. And now I see that a Shichibukai has come to my island." Shorai walked through a side door and looked to Von Saren. "And the Blood Baron no less. What do you want."

"I want your Amulet." Von Saren said, crossing his arms.

"Oh? Really? And how do you expect to go around getting it."

"I assume this means you are not going to give it to me."

"No."

"Okay, in which case, I'll give you an offer." Von Saren looked up sinisterly. "You have two days to give me the Amulet."

"Are you demanding something of me Blood Baron?" Shorai asked.

"Yes. If you don't give me that Amulet, this island will be destroyed. I can easily get a hold of a buster call if I so need to. I will leave two messengers here from my ship. In two days, they will take the Amulet if you give to him. If they doesn't come back, I'll destroy this island." Von Saren turned and strode down the corridor, before stopping, but not turning around. "And do what you wish with the girl."

"WHAT?" Hikari shouted. "What do you mean! This was my contract, so why..."

"You failed. I have no use of someone like you. You are scrap to me." Von Saren said, before walking through the open doors.

"YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hikari yelled, to no avail.

"That was awfully nice of you, Master." Gouki said, smiling. "Usually you kill intruders."

"I would have killed him." Shorai said. "If I didn't have something I need from his mansion."

"Well..." Gouki said, confused. "Surely you can find that out easily."

"Oh, I can." Shorai said. "The fact is, his mansion is situated on a separate ship. And even if Mist knew where the boat was, he wouldn't be able to teleport to it after, due to the fact it keeps moving. He would simply fall into the sea and die."

"So..." Gouki's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "You want us, in two days, to go the messengers, saying we have the Amulet. They will take us to their ship, and we destroy it?"

"Yes." Shorai said. "And four people will go."

"Really? I can't imagine Reaper being happy to team up with me." Gouki said.

"Reaper isn't going with you." Shorai said. "It will be you, Jenny, and I also want you to take that girl. She most likely knows the in-and-outs of that mansion, and if she doesn't tell you, you know what to do."

"Of course I'll help you." Hikari said with a grimace. "That bastard betrayed me. I'll go with you, and dish it out on him if needs be. Shichibukai or not, I don't let clients get away with something like this."

"And the fourth person? Is it Mist or Yuuma?" Jenny asked.

"Neither." Shorai answered. "Two days we have. And in a total of 36 hours, we can complete Faulkner's training. Faulkner will be going with you then. It acts as a test after his training."

Gouki nodded his approval, as a yawn was heard.

"I-I heard my name? What's up?" Diego asked, sitting up from the floor and looking around, seeing Hikari tied up.

Shorai turned to Diego. "Faulkner, you will now start your training with Yuuma."

"What? Just after Mist's training!" Diego exclaimed, now fully alert.

"Oh, don't worry about the physical part of it." Jenny said.

"Yup." Gouki nodded, as Yuuma stood up. "Worry about the mental aspect of it."

"Keep your mouth firmly shut."

"Wait, what?" Diego asked, as Yuuma grabbed his collar. Diego looked around, worried.

"And close your eyes!" Gouki called as Yuuma dragged Diego across the floor into a separate room, despite his protests that he could stand. "Try to keep sane Diego!" Gouki yelled with a grin.

"Riosho." Shorai said. "I don't want you to just get the object I want. I want you to completely decimate that ship. Knock it and all of its crew out of this world. And that includes that Shichibukai."

**LINE BREAK **

Inside Von Saren's ship, The Shadow Fang, all was silent. Most of the crew were asleep, however three figures sat in a small room, playing cards.

"Argh!" one of the growled out, a large brimmed hat on his head and a large brown trenchcoat covering his body. "You're too damn good at this Todd."

"Ah, be quiet Jack." Another figure said quietly, with puffed out hair with a white streak through it. He wore a black waist coat over a white shirt and had a pocket watch hanging from his pocket.

"Never! I speak my mind Todd." Jack said, stabbing a knife straight on the card stack.

"Hey! There're my cards!" said another man, leaning back into the shadows. One half of his head was adorning a pitch black half-afro, while the other side extended straight down his face. He wore a waist coat and shirt on one side, however on the other side he wore a plain white t-shirt and brown shorts.

"Kill him Hide."

"No, Jekyll, I'm not killing him."

"Why not, It'll be so much... fun... Just imagine your fist breaking all his bones..."

"Oi! Don't make me stab ya Jekyll." Jack said, tilting his head further down his face.

"I'm not Jekyll, I'm Hide." Hide said. "Shut it! I'm Jekyll! And I'll kill ya if I want to!"

"How about you both shut it." Todd said an odd flip blade in his hand. "I believe the Baron is coming."

Exactly as Todd had said it, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Von Saren appeared.

Von Saren looked at the men, nodding at each of them. "Todd. Jack. Hide..."

"It's Jekyll!"

"... fine, Jekyll."

"No, it's not, sorry, but it's Hide."

"... Jekyll and Hide." Von Saren said calmly. "You should all start training, by the way. I believe that Shorai Grillando has a plan set up, and it would be in are best interests to be prepared. Good night, gentlemen." Von Saren started to walk, but then stopped. "Twist, get out here. You know not to eavesdrop. At least make sure you aren't caught."

A small boy seemed to step out of the wall, and timidly looked down and bowed deeply. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean it sir; it's just that it was quite interesting sir." Twist said. He had short blonde bristled hair and wore what could only be called as rags.

"Be quiet boy, unless you want to get whipped." Von Saren said. "Get Dodger. Both of you will then go into that big temple, and act as the messengers."

"Y-yes sir, right away sir!"

**LINE BREAK **

In the room at the temple, Diego backed against the wall, staring at Yuuma, who was grinning wildly.

"Let ...aah... us start, Diego-Chan." Yuuma said, raising his clawed hand.

**(Uh-oh! Von Saren's expecting a trick, and has told three (four?) unusual people to get ready, plus Diego starts his training!**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Yuuma explains his training to Diego, but before that, he gives Diego a gift. The two messengers, Twist and Dodger, appear, while Jenny and Gouki take a quick trip to visit a certain grave...**

**See you then!)**


	94. Training Two! Start the Twelve Hours!

**(Thanks to Francis Wolfang, Newtilator, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, and RedxAlert for your reviews! Let us read on, yes?)**

Diego stared around the room he was dragged in with wonder. All sorts of metalwork and chains, gears and pulleys were littered across the floor and hung from the roof and ceilings. The bed stuck out in the corner, covered in what looked like oil chains. Lots of pipes were against the ceiling as well, making an odd hissing noise.

It would of been scary or fierce, had the walls not been painted bright pink, with the words 'NEWKAMA WAY' across the doorway.

"Wow..." Diego said simply.

"Indeed... Diego-Chan." Yuuma said, closing the door behind him and grinning. "Now, are you comfortable? But first, before ...aah... we start the actual training, I give you a ... eeer... gift." Yuuma crouched down, and Diego noticed some sort of rectangular lump on his back. Yuuma straightened up and handed a large box to Diego. "I... know you couldn't find... a good weapon, and i... eer... also know that you like maces... well, just open... eer... it Diego-Chan."

Diego shrugged, and pulled open the box's lid, and gasped in delight as he pulled out a full metal mace. It was just the right size, and was different than his usual one he formed with ice. It's handle was like a tennis rackets one, and a globe was covered with spikes at the top. "W-wow... that's amazing..." Diego swung it experimentally, and found the weight was perfect. "Brilliant..."

Yuuma clapped his hands together, and slowly took his jacket off, making Diego half-scream, half gasp in horror and wonderment. "Let us... eer... move to your training, shall we Diego-Chan? Again... aah... I happen to know that you... aren't very good hand-to-hand... aah... well, I'll help you with that. I'll... eer... also help with your devil fruit."

Diego blinked, before suddenly stepping to the side, avoiding a sharp kick from Yuuma. "Is this twelve hours as well?"

"Yes Diego-Chan, now you shall learn the... ahh... fighting style known only to Newkama!"

_'That can't be good'_ Diego thought, ducking down but finding the room much to cramped.

**LINE BREAK **

Gouki and Jenny looked to each-other with raised eyebrows as a yell was heard in the room. "I did warn him." Gouki said, and extended his arm to Jenny.

Jenny hooked her elbow onto his, and the two slowly walked down the temple to the outside. It was dark, and wouldn't be light for another six hours.

"You know what time it is?" Gouki said softly.

"Yeah... yeah... I know what it is." Jenny replied just as softly.

"They'd be older than me right now..." Gouki walked forward, letting the breeze hit him. His usual grin had turned into some sort of sad frown. "Oh man..."

"Come on." Jenny said, slowly making Gouki move again. "You've got to go... You've done it every year, right?"

"Yeah..." Gouki muttered, moving again. "It's always been hard, y'know."

"I know. I haven't been there for a while now. Do you want me to get Mist?"

"Nah, I'll take my old boat. I'd feel better on a boat."

"Okay." Jenny slipped her hand down to Gouki's and gave it a comforting squeeze as they walked towards his old sleeping area.

**LINE BREAK **

"All right Twist, you know what to do, right?"

"Of course Dodger. I may be know, but I sure know how to pick a pocket."

"I'm sure you do."

"I do!"

"Come on then, let's see how aware these people are."

"It's kinda scary..."

"Ah, don't be a wuss. Come on!"

"Sure."

**LINE BREAK **

Standing in his old sleeping area, Gouki stared up at the stares for a good few minutes, before shaking his head, and opening a hatch below the mat of his bed. He let Jenny down first, before following down the rungs of the old, rusted ladder.

After a few seconds of climbing down, Jenny felt the ground and turned, smiling at the memory of when she first saw this place.

The sea formed it into a cave, and it was nice and cool in the night. A small beach extended around the cave, and a small boat was docked on an equally small jetty. The letters '_J.S.L'_ were adorned to the side of what could only be called a rowing boat in flowing gold letters.

"After you." Gouki said, helping Jenny onto the lightly bobbing raft. Jenny nodded her thanks, and sat down on the seat, holding the side for support. It had only been a day since they were on Raven, and Jenny had started to get annoyed from not being on the sea with her ship.

"I've forgotten, where is it?" she asked as Gouki climbed into the '_J.S.L'_.

"A good half an hour away."

**LINE BREAK **

"Hey... where's the old dude?" Dodger asked Twist as they entered the main temple area.

"He was here moments ago..." Twist said meekly. He quickly received a slap around the face by Dodger.

"You idiot! The Baron sure as hell is gonna do us in now! We have to find him."

"Y-yessir!"

**LINE BREAK **

Shorai Grillando was in fact rather far from the North Blue the Temple was located on, and was in the Grand Line, standing ankle deep in snow. Or, he would be if it didn't somehow move from him as he walked.

Reaper walked to his left, his cloak leaving an odd marking on the ground, while Mist was walking on the other side.

"This ones..." Mist pulled a note from who knows where. "Dalton, isn't it? The King of Drum Island?"

"Yes." Shorai replied, as a sound was heard. A man suddenly appeared before them, covered in furs. He took a glance at The bodiless Mist, the emotionless Shorai, and the skeleton Reaper, before promptly fainting face first in the snow.

The man was thrown sideways as Shorai stepped next to it, landing with a loud crack on a tree, breaking the man's back. Shorai stared at the large, oddly shaped mountains above them, and the peaks of the castle could just be seen.

"Mist, check Bighorn to see if Dalton is visiting his citizens. Reaper, come with me."

"Yes Master." The two said, and Mist glided to the left, while Reaper and Shorai started to move up the mountains.

**LINE BREAK **

Dodger and Twist looked around wildly, having gone through most of the rooms. Dodger pointed at the last room they hadn't checked in, and the two boys started to move towards it when the door burst open, knocking the two boys down.

"Holy shit! G-get away!" A man ran from the door, but grabbed his throat as a chain wrapped itself around his neck.

"Come on... aah... Diego-Chan. It's only been half an hour."

Diego found himself dragged back into the room as the boys looked on scared. The door slammed shut, and they sat, shaking in there shoes.

**LINE BREAK **

Gouki stared at the mass in front of the ship with blank eyes. It was a small island, no more in size than the floor of the temple. Gouki stepped of the boat, and helped Jenny up. They walked in between two large trees, and stared at three stones lying side by side. They read from left to right:

**Here lies Jose Riosho, a child with a bright future. **

**May he rest in peace. **

**Here lies Stuart Riosho, the independent boy with large dreams. **

**He will forever be remembered**

**Here lies Lewis Riosho, Father, Brother, Friend. **

**The most grateful and brilliant dad you could ever have.**

Gouki suddenly fell to his knees, looking up to the sky. Jenny hugged him as a tear left his eyes. "Jose, Stuart, Lewis... it's time again..." he said. "If I had been stronger, you wouldn't have died... Lewis, if you could see how your son turned out, would you be proud? I rejoined the Ten Kings because my friends were a threat, and I've met up with Jenny again, you know, Rose, the one I talked about in the letters. Yeah... she's doing great... so am I. I can tell you are being a fine father, even from far up there. You were the greatest thing to happen to me Lewis, you saved me, and I can only do so much to thank you back..."

Gouki sniffled, and thought back to all those years ago, back when he was on a spiral of misery.

_Flashback_

_Young Gouki sat huddled against the side of an inn, trying to get the warmth inside to his aching bones. He wore only rags as snow fell around him. Gouki's face was riddled with small cuts, and blood specked all around his body. He gnawed the last of the meat of the bone, and chucked it behind him, clutching his arms over his chest. Gouki glared at passer-bys, no-one taking any time to look at the starving eight-year old child. Gouki put his drawn face to his knees, sniffing. No-one cares about anyone but themselves._

_ Whistling was heard, and Gouki looked up at a large, jolly man with a red face, covered in furs and walking through the snow easily. A large bag hung over his shoulder, with only a flap protecting the contents. A small wafted through Gouki's nose, and he looked up ravenously. The man was totally unaware of the boy, just like everyone else. _

_ As the man passed, Gouki stood up, brushing snow off of his stick-thin limbs, and followed the man for a few metres, before creeping up and slipping his hand into the bag. _

_ The man suddenly swung around and smashed a palm into Gouki's chest. Gouki was thrown backwards, rolling in the snow. Gouki cried out in pain, but stood up. "Y-you have food.. GIVE IT TO ME!" Gouki roared and ran forward clumsily, slipping on the slow. The man kicked Gouki in the face, splitting his lip. _

_ "Who are you boy? Attacking someone like me? Could you not have asked for food?" the man rumbled._

_ "G-give!" Gouki demanded, wiping blood from his lip. A bruise was already developing on his cheek. Gouki ran forward, but the man grabbed him by the neck, and swung him into the side of a building. Gouki felt his rips crack and the back of his head pained him greatly. He slid to the floor, panting, blood falling from his mouth. Gouki stood up again, swaying slightly as the pain filled his vision. "Y-you... selfish bastard..." Once again, Gouki stumbled forward, and the man sighed, before slamming his palm onto Gouki's nose, ramming Gouki's head straight into the snow. Blood stained the snow red, and the man looked at Gouki's prone form._

_ The man shook his head as Gouki coughed up blood, standing up. His arm hung limply to his side, while his leg was slightly bent. _

_ "Pitiful..." the man muttered, before grabbing Gouki and throwing him over his shoulder. "... Just pitiful..." _

**(So, Yuuma has started to train Diego, and for some particular reason, Mist, Reaper and Shorai have gone to Drum Island. Would could Shorai be planning? And, I end the chapter on Gouki's flashback, and that can only mean one thing...**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Gouki Riosho wakes up from his beating, and finds out the identity of the man. As Gouki recovers, he learns a lot about the world, and the realization that everything's not all bad. But tragedy strikes, and Gouki is made an offer...**

**That's right! FLASHBACK CHAPTER! My second one at that. See you then!) **


	95. The Riosho Clan Part 1

**(Thanks to Newtilator, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! So, let's start a certain speed-freaks past, shall we? Also, the next time last time was for both chapters of the flashback! Goody good, now read on!) **

Gouki shifted slightly, absently feeling the rough fabric of some sort of covering. It seemed to be softer than his usual coat that he used... Gouki shot up panting, sweat lined on his face. He then groaned and held his ribs and face at the same time, wincing.

"Awake, are you?"

Gouki looked to his side sharply, seeing a rather large man staring intently at him. Suddenly the memories flitted into his mind; this was the person he had tried to steal from.

"W-who are you?" Gouki asked, looking around at the neat room. It was simple, with only a bed and a cabinet, but it was cosy and small.

"Me? My name is Lewis Riosho. And who, may I ask, is the person who tried to steal of me?" Lewis asked, tapping a pocket watch on his side.

"M-my name... is G-Gouki..." Gouki blinked, he hadn't said he name for so long, and It sounded odd on his tongue.

"Last name?" Lewis asked impatiently.

"I don't have a last name." Gouki replied, suddenly staring at a spot behind Lewis.

"You don't? Then who are your parents?" Lewis asked.

"No idea, don't care."

Lewis leaned forward, irritation and curiosity etched onto his face. "So, where do you come from?"

"Don't know."

"Surely you know where you were born."

Gouki suddenly shot up from the bed, despite the pain in his body. He pointed a shaky finger at Lewis. "Who are you to question me about my life? J-just shut up, just shut up!" Gouki huffed and quickly went to run to the door when Lewis stuck his arm out, blocking Gouki's path.

"You aren't going anywhere for the time-being. You're healing."

"And? Why do you care, you're the one who did it in the first place."Gouki said.

"Yes. I did hurt you, and I'm not sorry I did. Take another sleep, I'll be back in three hours." At that, Lewis walked from the room, and Gouki heard the click as the door was locked.

Gouki fell onto the bed and looked up to the ceiling. "Why would he do that? Everyone are ignorant idiots, they don't care for orphans like me..."

**LINE BREAK **

Over the next three weeks, Gouki slowly recovered in relative-solitude. His ribs healed as did most of his wounds. The only time anyone visited him was Lewis coming in at the middle of the day always.

It was on the fourth week when the door opened once more, but Gouki looked around confused, it was night, not mid-day.

"Gouki." Lewis said from the doorway.

"What do you want?" Gouki asked, crossing his arms. But instead of a rebut or argument, Lewis extended his hand.

"I want to show you around my house."

Gouki looked at Lewis suspiciously. "Why?"

"Simply because you've been in this room for four straight weeks. You need some fresh air."

Gouki thought for a moment, before grabbing Lewis' hand. The hand was warm and smooth, surprising Gouki. He was expecting calloused, cold hands like most people had. Lewis walked out of the room, and Gouki gasped.

Much like the room he had been confined in, the main house area was small, yet snug and comfortable. A beautiful woman sat on an armchair, slowly stroking a cat. She had long, blonde hair and startling green eyes. When she heard footsteps, the woman looked up and smiled at Gouki.

Gouki was dumbstruck. The woman, whoever she was, looked so... so comfortable at a strange boy being in her house.

"You are Gouki, correct?" she asked with a pleasant, smooth voice.

Gouki was speechless, and merely nodded, his emerald green eyes looking into her own. "My name is Alexandra." The woman said. "Welcome to our house Gouki. I believe that the boys want to see you. Be sure to behave."

Gouki was even more surprised. Not only had Alexandra talked to him nicely, she had lectured him as if he were her own. Again, he nodded dumbly and was lead outside into a wonderful garden of lush green grass and bright and colourful flowers. Two small boys, roughly the age of Gouki, were running in circles around the garden, laughing joyously. The two quickly spotted Gouki and ran forward.

"Now, be good." Lewis said, before turning and entering back into the house.

"Hi! My name is Jose!" the first boy exclaimed

"And mine is Stuart!" the second boy said enthusiastically.

"I-I'm... Gouki..." Gouki said, feeling oddly out of place in the plain white t-shirt and black trousers, even though Jose and Stuart were wearing the same thing.

"Say, do you want to play a game of hide-and-seek?" Jose asked, hopping up and down.

` "What's that?" Gouki asked curiously. He hadn't seen children his age in a long time.

"You don't know? Here, let me explain, it's so fun!" Stuart said.

**LINE BREAK **

Again, three weeks passed, in which Gouki became fully healed, but he found himself oddly drawn to the house. Every time he exited the front door, he found himself turning back and playing game with Jose and Stuart, who conversing with Alexandra, or even reading in a small library. Alexandra acted like a mother to him, Jose and Stuart were like brothers, and Gouki even caught Lewis smiling at him every now and again. He secretly believed Lewis cared for him more than he let on.

"Hey, Gouki!" Stuart ran up to Gouki.

"Hi, Stuart. What are you doing?" Gouki asked.

Stuart put a finger against his lips. "Me and Jose are playing hide-and-seek, and I'm it. Say, do you want to join me?"

Gouki nodded eagerly, and the two quickly started to look in likely places for the smaller Jose.

It was then that Gouki found a ladder leading up into the ceiling. Gouki was alone, and he looked around, making sure. '_Wait, this might be where Jose is!'_ At that, Gouki quickly climbed the ladder into a small room.

It was dusty and filled with cobwebs. Old, binded books sat in the corner, wooden slats in another, and ruined fabric bunched up in a pile at the back. But the thing which was instantly recognisable was a large, wooden chest, outline with gold. It was big enough for a small child. Gouki walked forward, sneezing slightly.

The chest was beautiful, swirling gold designs covering the majority of the mahogany wood, and there were no scratches or marks to be seen. Gouki licked his lips in anticipation, he'd surprise Jose bad. He grabbed the lid with his small hands, and lifted.

"Boo!" Gouki exclaimed, but Jose wasn't in the chest. Gouki frowned in disappointed, and leaned into the chest, seeing a oval something in the corner. He picked it up, and blew a lot of dust of it. Gouki saw it looked like some sort of small fruit, like a strawberry. Leaves stuck out the tip, while lined ridges curved all around. It was a vibrant yellow, which hurt Gouki's eyes.

"Hey, found him Gouki!" A small hand touched Gouki's shoulder, and he jumped, practically out of his skin, and fell forward, the small fruit hitting the edge of the chest, before going straight in Gouki's mouth. Gouki swallowed involuntarily, and started to violently cough, crouching onto the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"G-Geez..." muttered Gouki, standing up, "Don't surprise me like that." Gouki shook his head, the vile taste of the fruit in his mouth.

"S-sorry..." Stuart said, as Jose tried to stifle a grin.

Gouki shook his head, grinning himself, before going to step forward when he suddenly sped forward and smashed against the wall. "Ah!" Gouki stumbled back but again sped towards the front wall, hitting it painfully, before trying to clear the cobwebs from his face. Jose's and Stuart's eyes widened as Gouki's hands became a blur, and in less than a second the cobwebs were gone. Gouki looked at his hands in surprise, and stepped backwards, straight down the attic hole.

Gouki grunted in pain as he hit the floor, and got up slowly, massaging his knee. It went to walk forward, but yet again he shot forward, before bouncing off something large.

"Gouki?" Lewis looked down at Gouki, who had a scared look on his face. "What's wrong."

"I d-don't know, I feel odd... it's like I'm buzzing! I can hear it and taste the taste in my mouth..."

"What do you mean?" Lewis grabbed Gouki's shoulders, alarms ringing in his head. "What happened?"

"I-I went to the attic... and there was this chest. I thought that Jose was hiding, and... and I opened it..."

"What?" Lewis exclaimed, eyes widened. "Tell me! Did you eat a fruit? Did you eat a small berry-like fruit?"

"Y-yes..." Gouki said regretfully, rears dripping down his eyes. "Are you going to throw me out."

"Don't be silly. But... it is bad news..." Lewis said, stroking his chin.

"What do you m-mean?"

"I mean that you no longer will be able to swim! You have eaten a devil fruit!"


	96. The Riosho Clan Part 2

**(Thanks to RIOSHOX3, Francis Wolfang, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and Newtilator (Thanks!). First of, kinda big news. Starting this SUNDAY, I will be starting a special kinda spin-off story called: OPNN: The Forgotten Memoirs, which I will submit weekly. It will be a collection of origin one-shot's of characters who didn't get much screen time at all and won't be appearing ever again (E.G. Forg and Dorg, Captain Curly... Etc) So that'll be fun and weekly. Also, I got a bit enthuisatic on this chapter, and i wrote almost 3000 words for it... And it's mostly NOT fighting 0.0 Oh, well, should be good! Read on and watch out this sunday!)**

Gouki stared wide eyed at Lewis. "W... what? What did you say."

Lewis looked down to Gouki, not angry, but sad. "You have eaten a devil fruit. Devil fruits are rumoured to be the incarnations of Sea Devils, and at the cost of not being able to swim, you gain a power. What this power is usually known, however, I know you have eaten the Sumi Sumi No Mi. You're a speed man."

"A... speed man?" Gouki blankly, completely confused. "Wh-what do I do"

"What you need to do, is to train."

"Train?"

"Yes. You will need to one, learn how to defend yourself, and two, learn all you can about your devil fruit abilities. I know someone who could help... but he's not here at the moment. Well, in the evening he'll be here, but for now, try and walk slowly, try to actually control the speed." Lewis explained.

Gouki took in the information, and took a step, and suddenly found himself zoom forward and hit into a wall.

**LINE BREAK **

The hours passed slowly, Gouki was making very slow progress, getting numerous bumps and scrapes. He had only managed to take two steps before speeding off. Lewis was patient, and had cleaned a spare room from furniture for Gouki to practice in. It was at 8:00 in the evening, As Gouki was putting a plaster over a cut on his cheek, when a slow bang on the door sounded three times.

Lewis patted Gouki on the head. "Don't come until I say so, Gouki." At that, Lewis turned and exited the room. Despite himself, Gouki slowly crawled on his hands and feet so as not to go to fast, and followed Lewis slowly. He stayed at the top of the stairs, looking down at the front door, which Lewis had just opened, and Alexandra was standing nervously at Lewis' side.

"Hello, Pedro." Lewis said as a tall, thick man covered in a brown cloak appeared, stopping to stop his head from hitting the roof.

"Father." Pedro said stiffly, standing up straight.

'_Father?'_ Gouki thought. '_But weren't Stuart and Jose there only children?'_

"Tell me again why you're here?" Lewis asked. "We haven't seen you in a year, and out of the blue you send us a later saying you're coming back."

"I'm here to receive my payment, father." Pedro said in a deep voice, before he suddenly glanced sharply straight into a stunned Gouki's eyes. Pedro raised his hand, and an intense light filled Gouki's eye, before he felt himself lifted off of his feet and slamming into the back wall, his skin tickling. "It seems you have a rat."

"Pedro!" Lewis exclaimed, pushing Pedro's arm down as Alexandra ran up to Gouki. "He's no rat. He's your brother! Gouki is part of the Riosho clan now."

'What?_'_ Gouki gasped as he heard this.

"What?" Pedro said, a bit more calmly. "Since when did you pick children up?"

"Since now." Lewis replied. "I couldn't abandon the child. He was on the streets, and he tried to fight. He lost, and out of pity I brought him back here. As he healed, I grew to love Gouki like my own son, which is why he's here."

Pedro shook his head. "Pitiful. Picking insects from the ground."

"Well, actually, Pedro, I wish to ask a favour of you."

"And what is that?" Pedro asked, staring holes into Gouki, who was still simply stunned.

"Gouki has eaten on of 'those' devil fruits. I figured you'd be best to teach him."

"Teach him what, and what devil fruit?"

"Teach him to contain and control it, and it the Sumi sumi no mi."

"The speed fruit?" Pedro questioned.

"Yes." Lewis answered. "I ask of you, for the good of Gouki, that you train him. You'll do well, I know it, since you succeeded in your own."

"And... what do I get out of it?" Pedro asked, crossing his arms. Gouki saw thick scars all across Pedro's hands, on his fingers, palm and knuckles.

Lewis took a breath. "I should of known you would ask for something out of it. But... I'll give you 50,000 beli.

"You have that much, father?" Pedro asked, clearly surprised.

"I've been saving up." Lewis said stiffly. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it, of course." Pedro looked up to Gouki. "Come, kid."

Immediately, Gouki tried to run down the stairs, but ended up speeding and flying through the air, smashing into Pedro's chest. Or he would have, had Pedro not grabbed Gouki by the lef before he hit him. He let out a tut of disgust. "You must've only recently got it, haven't you kid."

Gouki let out a scared nod, the force on his leg hurting.

"Well, once Father brings me my money, we will go." At that, Pedro dropped Gouki, who landed hard on his back. "And mother..." Pedro looked to Alexandra. "I know what you're doing."

Alexandra let out a frightened squeal and quickly ran out of site.

"Here." Lewis came back with a chest, and handed it to Pedro, who tucked it under his arm. Pedro turned, and grabbed Gouki's wrist. "Goodbye, father." At that, Pedro left, physically dragging Gouki away.

Jose and Stuart suddenly appeared as the door shut. Jose had tears in his eyes, while Stuart was biting his lip.

"Will he be okay, dad?" Stuart asked.

"Pedro may be a bit harsh, but Gouki will come out of it, he has to." At that, Lewis turned to the kitchen, and Stuart could have swore he saw a glint in Lewis' eye.

**LINE BREAK **

In exactly an hour, Gouki was standing, shivering, on the top of a cliff, which overlooked the small town. A forest ran around in a ring around the town, apart from the docks. Pedro stood, still with the hood over his eyes.

"W... why are we here..." Gouki stuttered, holding his arms to his chest. He was suddenly smacked hard in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"You speak when you're spoken to kid." Pedro said, before pulling Gouki up. "Now, I'll be back in... say... two months. Your training consists of this." Pedro suddenly thrust his palm out, and a flash of light filled Gouki eyes the second time that day, and he felt himself flying back.

Gouki was too shocked to even comprehend that he was falling through the air, straight towards the forest far below. The last thing Gouki heard was: "Good luck, kid."

Gouki landed in the branches of a tree, and tumbled through them, slowly slowing down until he dropped hard onto the grassy floor. Gouki coughed, a speckle of crimson blood hitting the green leaves. After a while of shock, Gouki decided to sit up and look around. The forest was close together, and thick. The town was nowhere to be seen. Still in shock, Gouki started in a direction, hoping to reach the town.

Gouki stumbled and fell through the forest over the next two months. He grew thin and weak from eating a meagre supply of berries and drinking muddy water from the sparse streams. Gouki, without realising, soon managed to walk without speeding, he had practically forgotten all about his new ability. All Gouki was about was getting back to town, back to the people that accepted him... no... the family which loved him and accepted him as their own.

Pedro never came back, never found Gouki again, and after two and a half months, Gouki fell to the forest floor, unwilling to get up, persuaded that he would never find the town again, and die simply and be forgotten by all. But then a whimper was heard, and Gouki slowly looked up to see a small deer, struggling across the forest floor with its leg bent at the wrong angle. Despite the clear pain etched on the poor animals face, it continued on its trek, limping across the forest path.

The effort of the deer made Gouki realise there was always a chance, if you are living, there is always a chance. Gouki roughly stood up and shook his head, and slowly made his way towards the deer, who tried to run, but fell roughly to the floor.

But instead of harming the animal, Gouki started to aid the deer, making his way to the stream carrying the deer, and Gouki cared for it over the next month. And during the years, the deer and Gouki grew as one, developing an odd bond. Beast and man, the deer, once healed, showed Gouki what to eat and what not to eat, where to find clean water. At nights, when the deer slept, Gouki worked hard, using sticks to spar on trees.

As the first year past, the deer was strong and tall, and Gouki was strong, yet still strong. He had begun to teach himself about the fruit, and about sword craft. He first wildly swung the stick, but slowly created techniques. Even the deer, which had soon developed antlers, began to let himself be used as a target as Gouki used its horns as a opponent's weapon.

Two years passed, Gouki became better and better, and the deer never left his side, and him his. But tragedy struck soon in the middle of the year. As Gouki was in the bushes, unintentionally hidden, a shot rang out. Gouki sat up hurriedly, and looked to the deer and gasped. A hole was in the deer's chest, which looked at Gouki in a heart wrenching moment, before falling limp. A man appeared; a rifle on his shoulder. He grabbed the deer's horns and pulled him roughly, and Gouki let out a roar at the treatment and murder of his friend.

The hunter looked around wildly as he was tackled to the ground. Gouki drove his thumbs into the hunter's eye, promptly bursting them. He then picked up the hunter's rifle and slammed it into the hunter's face, again and again and again, ignoring the blood going across his face and the screams which slowly grew quieter as the hunter died. Gouki was in a fit of rage, and only after half an hour realised what he was done. He collapsed in a heap, sobbing on the forest floor. Soon, Gouki pulled himself together, and buried the deer, his friends body respectively next to a large grand tree and suddenly came to a decision.

It was time to go home.

**LINE BREAK **

A knock on the door brought Lewis head up. Had she returned? Or was it them... who was it. The knock sounded again, and Lewis slowly went to the door and opened it.

"Hey dad, it's Gouki... dad..." Gouki looked to Lewis, and was surprised and horrified. Lewis' previous large body was gone, he was now skin and bones. A large ugly scar went across his eye, which was shut.

"G-G-Gouki?" Lewis whispered. "Gouki!" Despite his looks, Lewis' face broke into a huge smile. "Gouki! I thought you were dead... I thought..." Lewis' smile suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with one of sadness.

Despite his age of almost thirteen, Gouki was well mannered. "Wh-what happened?"

"I'll talk to you in the kitchen."

**LINE BREAK **

Gouki sat at the table, looking to his father. "What's happened dad?"

Lewis took a deep breath. "Your mother, that's what happened. She left us, Gouki, son. She left for a rich man. Because she left us, the job that she had which got us just enough money was gone, and we got in trouble with debt collectors..." Lewis' eye glazed over. "T-they took S-Stuart... and k-killed him in the street... Jose tried to s-save his brother... but was shot... they're dead."

"No..." Gouki whispered, before something snapped in his brain. "Where are they dad? Tell me."

"In the North... but why?" But Lewis knew. "No! I can't lose another son! I can't... you can't..."

Gouki looked Lewis in the eyes. "I'm a new person, dad. I've mastered my fruit. I've mastered certain techniques, and even my own fighting style."

Lewis dipped his head. "Gouki... son... promise me you won't die."

Gouki laid his hand on the top of Lewis' own. "I won't dad."

"Promise me."

"I promise dad. They will never bother you again."

**LINE BREAK **

Jay and Jimmy, the so called 'bouncers' of the hideout which contained the ten or so debt collectors, stood outside, telling jokes to each other.

"And then... and then the woman said... that she ain't a woman!" Both Jimmy and Jay roared in laughter, before suddenly Jay's face was smashed straight into the wooden wall, crushing the skull.

"What?" Jimmy shot back, bringing out his knife. A small boy appeared, a mad look in his eyes.

"Where is your leader?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you kid!" At that Jimmy roared and lunged forward, but Gouki slapped the knife from Jimmy's hand, smashed his elbow into the back of his head, caught the knife, and drove it straight through the back of his skull. Gouki growled in anger, and kicked his foot straight into the door, smashing it open.

"Wha-" The man who looked up from his cards was suddenly met with a knife to the eye. Five people suddenly appeared from a door, having heard the commotion.

One of them looked to the bodies. "Where are they?" he whispered to his companions, before suddenly gasping, blood leaking from his throat. A blur appeared, which quickly grabbed his throat and drove his head into the floor. Gouki looked up, his emerald eyes staring at the remaining four henchman, who hastily drew their knife. Gouki ran forward, and stabbed his palms into their stomachs, before twisting and kicking another in the hand, driving the man's own knife into his head. Gouki flipped back, and zoomed forward, using two knife to drive them through the skulls of the other two. The other man backed away, gulping, before opening his mouth. "INTRUDE-" he was suddenly cut of when Gouki grabbed his jaw, and ripped it straight off, before stabbing him in the eyes.

Gouki slowly walked through another door, into a separate room. A large bearded man sat at the desk, while two bald-headed men who looked the same stood on either side.

"Oh?" One of the bald men said. "Barry, do you want us to deal with it?"

The man, Barry, waved his hand. "Go on Kaz, he's only a kid."

Kaz grinned, and suddenly drew a gun, and pressed the trigger.

Gouki ran forward, in his eyes everything looked slow motion. He twisted around the bullet, and ran forward, driving the dagger into Kaz's stomach, before jumping up and grabbing his head, and twisting to the side. Gouki landed, and the other two took three seconds before reacting.

"What the hell!" the other bald man cried out. "What the... that was fast!"

"Rex... Take him out!" Barry demanded, and Rex complied, drawing two pistols and shooting at Gouki.

Gouki ducked both bullets and slammed his palms into the gun's barrels with so much force, it twisted a couple of Rex's fingers. Rex screamed in pain, but was quickly silenced when Gouki used so much speed in his fist to impale Rex through the neck. Rex fell down to the ground and Barry slowly stood up.

"Why do you attack and kill my men?" he asked.

"Do... you know... the Riosho's?" Gouki growled. Barry went to speak, but Gouki cut him off. "Of course you do! You killed Jose! You killed Stuart! Now I'm gonna kill you!"

"I don't think so kid." Barry raised his hands, fingers facing towards Gouki. And what looked like small gun cannons appeared on his fingers. "_Kyanon Shot. (Cannon Shot)_" Ten small cannonballs shot through the tiny cannons, but in one quick movement Gouki ducked, letting the wall behind him explode into tiny fragments. Barry narrowed his eyebrows, and was suddenly elbowed in the jaw. He fell down to the wall and growled in pain. "_Kyanon Barrage! (Cannon Barrage)_" Barry's legs, arms, and chest seemed to turn into cannons, and fired four large cannon balls, and one extra big one at the stand still Gouki, who raised an eyebrow.

**LINE BREAK **

Two men stood outside the warehouse, and watched it explode in a fiery ball of flame.

The midnight blue cloaked man smiled. "Wow! That kid sure puts on a show. You think he survived?"

"Of course." The brown-cloaked man said. "Gouki Riosho is indeed a special child."

"Which is why we're here, of course. I wonder when he's gonna appear?"

As if on cue, a dark figure appeared in front of the flames and then let out a laugh. "No-one can survive my Kyanon Barrage! Not you, not anyone!"

The blue cloaked men tilted his head.

"Wait." Said the other.

"Gahhahaha! No-one can beat me-ACK!" Barry had raised his arms, but now his head was flying into the darkness. Gouki stood there, slightly charred, but otherwise unharmed. It was then the brown-cloaked figure walked forward.

"Gouki Riosho." It was a statement, not a question.

"Are you friends of that bastard?" Gouki asked, blood splattered across his body.

"No I am not. Now, Gouki, I have a proposition to make. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Ten Kings?"

Gouki suddenly shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Jenny put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Gouki replied. "Yeah... I want to sleep here tonight, it's peaceful..."

"I'll stay with you." Jenny said. "You look like you could use a companion."

"Thanks." Gouki stare absently at the midnight sky.

**(So how was that for a flashback chapter lol. Oh man, that was really fun and fun to write. Huge credits to RIOSHO was creating the awesome Gouki Riosho, who will be a great member of Dragon Claw! Look at this sunday for Opnn: Forgotten Memoirs and see you next time!"**

**Next time on Opnn: The training with Yuuma finally finished, and it isn't something Diego is soon to forget. However, he's not exactly looking forward to his next trainer: Reaper. Also, Twist and Dodger make a move... but don't exactly succeed in their plans. Finally, Gouki gets into an argument with someone...**

**see you then!) **


	97. Invasion of the Sakura Kingdom

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, and RIOSHO for the reviews! SLightly shorter chapter, but anywho, let's read on, shall we?) **

The hooded figure in Mist stood behind a breathing, completely silent, like a ghost. The cold of the snow wasn't even effecting him, and the evening was cool and calm. However, people still milled about, talking, chatting, and the animals making noises just added to the peaceful atmosphere. Mist however, understood that a deeper, harsher world lay under the current, peaceful exterior. Guards were positioned all across the village, some sporting injuries such as cut faces and lost limbs. Every now and again, people were arrested for theft of treason.

Mist learned that the man named Dalton, the king of the Sakura Kingdom, was a popular and fair leader. Too bad that was all about to change.

"I'm gonna go and take a piss." A guard said crudely to his partner, and Mist stood silent as he observed the cloth-armoured guard saunter past him, and stand to a tree. Mist slowly glided forward, and floated behind the man until he heard a zip.

The man turned. "Wha..."

Mist suddenly engulfed the man with his cloak, all noise disappeared. Mist then turned and slowly drifted forward, until he saw the other man's arm sticking from a wall which he was leaning against. Mist quickly grabbed the arm and pulled the man within his cloak.

**LINE BREAK **

Reaper and Shorai stood still, staring at the hundred so guards pointing spears and swords at them.

"State your business with the King."

"Our business with the King is our own business." Shorai said, before nodding to Reaper.

Reaper appeared to grin even more than his usual skeletal one, and drew his scythe. "It's been a while since I had a slaughter..." Reaper then shot forward, and promptly cut the first guard in half, before swinging and cutting through the faces of a couple more. He shot up and sliced down, cutting someone in half vertically, before spinning and decapitating a number of guards. Reaper blocked a barrage of sword swords, and knocked their legs away with the shaft of his scythe.

He moved himself forward, cutting limbs of every now and again, and the pure white snow was stained with red. Reaper blocked a heavy mace, and knocked it from a guards hand, before stabbing him straight in the head, and swinging around and cutting through a number more.

The remaining guards backed away towards the large castle in fear.

"Wh-what are y-you?" one of the guards asked, when suddenly a ball appeared, and unfurled itself into Mist.

"Dalton's not there."

"We know, he is in the castle." Reaper said. "Did you kill anyone?"

In answer, Mist flew up, and his cloak extended outwards, casting the castle in shadow.

The guards looked on in horror as bodies literally rained down onto the ground, guards, citizens, and children alike. There was even some animals, and soon a lot of rubble fell as well, before mist lowered himself down, and pointedly looked at the horrific pile of bloody bodies and rubble. "Did I kill anyone?"

"Ah." Reaper said, as the guards promptly yelled out and disappeared into the castle. "What now? In?"

Shorai stared at the castle, and looked to Mist. "Get Dalton. He's in the top room. Come back here when you got him.

**LINE BREAK **

Dalton, dressed in a fur cape and green attire, stared down in shock and horror at what transpired down at his castle courtyard. Almost a hundred of his finest guards had been killed, no, massacred by one man. Dalton shook his head, and went towards the door, when it opened, and the man who had made all the bodies fall down in a pile appear.

"Who are you!" Dalton demanded.

"Mist." Mist replied. "I'm here to get you."

"Never!" Dalton roared, before suddenly growing in size and muscle mass, becoming a large, ox-like human-hybrid. He charged at Mist, but Mist promptly opened his cloak and Dalton ran straight into it, and Mist shut the cloak.

**LINE BREAK **

Mist appeared beside Shorai and Reaper again, and nodded. Reaper put his scythe on his back, while Shorai looked at the castle.

"Let's go." Shorai said, before the castle suddenly seemed to bulge, and implode, before exploding outwards, sending stone, blood and flesh shooting outwards, however none of it hit the three men. Mist then enveloped Shorai and Reaper.

**LINE BREAK **

Gouki and Jenny were sitting expectantly in two chairs, staring at the door in which Yuuma was 'training' Diego.

"Should be any moment, right?"

"Yeah... Any moment..."

"Soon..."

"Anytime now..."

All of a sudden the door burst open and a yell erupted as Diego shot past Gouki and Jenny, an odd red substance across his face, and the bottom of his trousers ripped off.

"Come back! I only want to see the inner you!" Yuuma cried out as he appeared with a chain.

"NEVER!" Diego screamed back, jumping over a chair grasping a door handle and trying to pull it, however, it didn't budge. "Oh man, oh boy..." Diego realized he was trapped as Yuuma slowly ascended onto him, swinging the chain. "No, no, no, no! It's enough, enough! Surely it's over!"

"A minute left!" Gouki called out from his seat, which he turned away.

"I'll die! I'll surely die!" Diego yelled out, diving to the side of Yuuma, but Yuuma's chain caught him around the foot and he collapsed hard to the ground. "Get off me, you... you freak! No!"

Yuuma grinned as he lifted Diego up by the foot, who's hair dangled on the floor. "Aww... does Diego-Chan not... aah... want to play?" Yuuma asked.

"No frickin' way!" Diego's foot suddenly formed into ice and formed back underneath the chain. He scrambled back up and shot forward again, sliding across the table and grabbing a pillar, climbing quickly up, his mace clanging against the stone.

Gouki slowly counted down from ten, grinning as Yuuma started to swing the chain like a lasso. Just as Yuuma swung it up, Gouki held up a hand. "And I believe that is exactly twelve hours. You can stop scaring the poor soul Yuuma."

Yuuma drew his chain back in as Diego slowly slid down the pillar. Gouki noticed that the red substance was actually lipstick. "Yuuma!" Jenny exclaimed.

"But he needs to see his inner... eerm... self..." Yuuma said.

"No way, not again, not again..."

**LINE BREAK **

"Hello? I've actually been asleep, but is anyone there!" Hikari shouted from a dark room. "Anyone? No? Someone? COME ON PEOPLE!"

"Shut it, 'Ikari."

"Dodger? Is that you, you damn kid."

"Yes. You got a problem wit' that?" Dodger replied. "I'm freeing ya, and then we will get away while we can."

Hikari though quickly. "Sure... sure thing..." She suddenly felt the ropes loosen, and she strectched, before a candle lit and Dodger's face could be seen. "Thanks... Dodger..." Hikari turned, before swinging back and kicking Dodger straight in the skull. "No way am I going without these guys! These 'ten kings' or whatever will easily be able to take care of Blood Baron."

"Oh? We gave you a chance." Dodger said, standing up a massaging his chin. "Fine, I'll just have to beat you into submission, and drag you along wit' us."

"Fine kid, you just don't know what you're getting into." Hikari replied.

**(oooh, why did Shorai want Dalton? The King of the Sakura Kingdom? And what shall Dodger and Hikari do with eachother?**

**Next time on OPNN:**

**Dodger and Hikari start to fight as Twist get's involved. And up next is combat training with Reaper O.o**

**SEe you then!) **


	98. Dodging Dodger and the Third Training!

**(Thanks to Kdunc15, Newtilator, RIOSHO, Jetakon, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon! First of, my ONE PIECE: FORGOTTEN MEMOIRS is out, so take a look and possibly review! Secondly, I've almost reached 10o chapters, AWESOME! Now, let's read, on, shall we? (Whoever gives the 600th review gets a very special prize... A cookie!)**

Dodger glared at Hikari, adjusting his top hat backwards slightly. "We gave ya a chance, 'ikari. It's you own damn fault you didn't choose the righ' option."

Hikari cracked her knuckles. "Your so called 'Leader' betrayed me, and thus cut all ties with me. I'm not just gonna take that, am I. These Ten Kings will completely decimate your crew!"

"I'd like to see 'em try." Dodger said, hopping forwards and lunging forward with what looked like a truncheon. Hikari twisted around and went for a kick to Dodger, but Dodger brought up the truncheon and blocked the blow. "So. Where are ya weapons, then?"

"Taken." Hikari replied, spinning around so her foot whipped around into Dodger's direction, but Dodger ducked down and went to slam the truncheon on Hikari's leg. Hikari jumped up and pushed of the wall, back-flipping behind Dodger. "But I don't need the Sappha to beat the likes of you." Hikari bent forward, arching her back, and cart wheeled towards Dodger, aiming to hit his head with her foot, but Dodger simply twisting around and swiped the truncheon and Hikari. Hikari bent back up, avoiding the blow, and hopped backwards. She twisted around and kicked at Dodger, who blocked yet again, but this time, threw the truncheon. Hikari bent her head backwards at an unnatural angle. However, Dodger capitalized and ran forward, smashing his shoulder into Hikari's stomach.

Hikari was flung back and rolled across the floor, hitting the wall. Dodger came over and swiftly kicked her in the stomach with his steel-toed boots, and stepped on her neck, pressing down. Hikari started to choke, her face going red.

"You gonna come nice 'n' freely, 'Ikari?" Dodger asked, picking up his truncheon and raising it above his head.

"Hell no!" Hikari grunted, kicking upwards, but only to receive a hard blow to the jaw by the truncheon, causing a small amount of blood to flick against the wall. Hikari fell to her knees and coughed, wiping her mouth. She gasped in pain as Dodger slammed the truncheon down onto her back, causing her to hit the stone floor. Dodger then proceeded to kick her in the stomach, again, and again. He kept on doing until Hikari was coughing up a rather lot of blood.

"May I repeat myself?" Dodger taunted, placing his boot on the back of Hikari's neck.

"Why... would... I... Listen... to you!" Hikari grunted, somehow bending her leg back and kicking Dodger in the head. Dodger stumbled back, surprised, and Hikari lept into the air and pounced onto Dodger, before sitting on his chest. She smashed her fists into Dodger's face multiple times, before getting off, and running up the wall, back-flipping off, and landing feet-first on Dodger's chest.

Dodger grunted in pain and rolled sideways, in which Hikari grabbed his head and slammed it down onto the concrete floor. "You don't like It when the tables turn, do you?" Hikari taunted, grabbing the truncheon. She spun it around her hand, before slamming it hard on the back of Dodger's kneecap. Dodger cried out in pain and clutched his knee, only to receive a hard kick straight to the back of the head.

Hikari moved to the corner of the room, and crouched down as Dodger slowly made his way to his feet. Hikari then ran forward, but quickly swerved behind Dodger, and as he turned around, back flipped, causing her foot to ram itself onto Dodger's head, causing him to fall to the floor. Hikari then placed the truncheon on Dodger's neck, and stepped on both sides of it, pushing the hard metal into Dodger's throat. Dodger thrashed in pain as his air was cut off, and his face started to go bright red.

Suddenly, something shot from the wall and tackled into Hikari, knocking her to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Twist cried out, rolling away from Hikari, and helping Dodger to his feet.

"Thank, Twist." Dodger said, clutching his throat. "I'd likely be a gonna right there and then."

Hikari stood up, and stared at the boys. "Oh great. Am I going to have to fight you, too?"

Suddenly, Dodger was thrown sideways into the wall as something tackled into Twist, before Gouki appeared, pinning Twist against the wall. Jenny had appeared as well, forming metal over Dodger's neck, stopping him from moving. Just when Hikari was about to move forward, Yuuma elbowed her back into the wall and pointed his drill at her.

"I suggest none of you fight at all." Gouki said, letting Twist drop to the ground. "That won't do at all." Gouki looked to Hikari. "I guess that you're not with them any longer. You can come out of that room, however if you try anything stupid, you know what's going to happen, right?"

"Of course." Hikari said, slowly pushing Yuuma's arm away with a finger. "I hate Von Saren and his crew. I want to see them decimated. And even though he's a Shichibukai, from what I've seen, you lot can beat him senseless."

"We have no idea what his power is." Gouki said. "Do you know?"

"I... no... no I don't. I do know it's something to do with absorption." Hikari said.

"That makes sense." Jenny replied. "Considering he somehow managed to copy my devil fruit. He used my 'Jenosium' on himself, which I'm not fond of."

"Are you... eerm... sure... you don't have any... aah... more information?" Yuuma asked, raising his claws threateningly.

"Woah, I'm sure. Definitely." Hikari said, nodding, eyeing the claws carefully.

"Hey, Gouki, since you're the highest ranked here at the moment, what should be do with these two kids?" Jenny asked, looking from Dodger to... and empty space. "Hey, where's the blonde one?"

"I have... no idea. He was just there, right?" Gouki looked to the wall.

"Hah!" Dodger suddenly let out a laugh. "Twist has gone, my good ol' friend! Gone to Master, I suspect. For assaulting me an' him, The Master will be down on you easily! How's the term go, 'don't shoot the messenger?'

Gouki cracked his knuckles, menacingly. "Well... I won't shoot you... but I'll let Yuuma on you. Come on Jenny." Gouki grabbed Jenny around the elbow, with Hikari following behind them, letting Yuuma grin menacingly at Dodger. "Now, now, now... let's see... my first question. Are you... aah... comfortable?"

"What? What the hell kinda question is tha'?" Dodger asked, confused.

Yuuma leaned forward, flicking his claws. "My questions..."

**LINE BREAK **

Gouki, Jenny, and Hikari left Dodger, who was already screaming. "What's he doing to him?" Hikari asked, looking back over her shoulder at the ominous shut door.

"I..." Gouki said, grinning. "Don't particularly want to know. Any who, I want to go inform Gouki that Reaper is next for him."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled..." Jenny said sarcastically.

**LINE BREAK **

"Oh thank god!" Diego fell to his knees and hugged Gouki's waist, much to everyone's surprise.

Gouki raised an eyebrow and turned to Jenny, grinning. "Thrilled, you say? "

"Anything better than that... that... freak!" Diego said, standing up, and adjusting the slightly tight black vest, which he had gotten from Gouki. Even though Diego had only trained for a total of 24 hours, he had started to develop more muscles.

"It is time."

Diego's head was suddenly lopped off, rolling along the ground, before Diego reformed it and glared at Reaper, who had appeared. "There was no need for that!"

"Oh man... I haven't killed anyone like that since that reindeer person..." Reaper moaned. "And by the way, you call Yuuma a freak? Look at me! I have no flesh!"

"True, but I'm sure you won't try to turn me into a transvestite."

"No, but I might turn you into a dead person."

"Oh, oka... WHAT?"

**(Hikari vs Dodger ended with Twist interupptin, and then Diego, Yuuma, and Jenny interrupt. Yuuma is currently... doing something... with Dodger, and Mist and Shorai are not to be seen. **

**next time on OPNN: Reaper explains what his training is all about as Yuuma reveals the results of his torture to Jenny and Gouki. Shorai and Mist also visit a place where the famous 'sea-train' were made...**

**Se you then!)**


	99. The Ship of Dreams

**(Thanks to Dthehalfradon, RIOSHO, L-R-D!, Newtilator, beyond-the-oaks, and Kdunc15 for the reviews! I have reached a whopping 600 reviews! THANKS TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! Also, this is my penultimate chapter until the 100th chapter! So awesome! One Piece after 2 years was awesome, and at the beginning I make some changes to MY world to contribute to that fact. Read on!)**

"Woah... Hey, hey, Jenny!" Gouki turned to Jenny, and nudged her.

"What?" Jenny asked, looking up from a small mechanical... something... she was tinkering with.

Gouki waved a newspaper in her face, "listen to this!" Gouki cleared his throat, and started reading from the newspaper.

"_Since the infamous Straw Hats were executed, the world has been in an uproar. Fleet-Admiral Sengoku has been killed, Admiral Umimaru has as well. Numerous marines of all ranks, from simple infantry to Vice-Admirals have been killed by unknown persons. However, the new Fleet-Admiral, Rikumaru, has decided to exchange Marine HQ over the red line in place of the Marine Base G1. What is the reason for this movement, one has to ask? Has the Marines decided to directly challenge the Zenkai, who have been known to be mostly in the places the Yonkou once were. Or, since the devastating attack on Marine HQ, which killed hundreds of marines and a squadron of giants, scared them into thinking they were targets, and moved in fear? Who knows?"_

Gouki stopped reading, and placed the newspaper down. "This is quite big news, Jenny. If the Marines get on the Zenkai's bad side, one heck of a war could ensue..." Gouki stopped, before biting his lip. "However, this Rikumaru character... I've met him before. He completely brutalised Dragon Claw back when I was working for that asshole, Doctor Forting. He easily knocked out Eden, Diego, and Hermy, hurt Red quite a lot, and decimated Talon. Rikumaru is powerful, I know that. I'm not surprised he is now the fleet-admiral. He seems like a good leader."

"So... what do WE do now? We know what the marines are doing, but what about us Gouki? What do we do once we get Diego trained up?" Jenny asked.

"Simple." Gouki replied. "We go with the blonde kid and Hikari to the Blood Baron's mansion. And we beat the crap out of him, and anyone else working for him."

"A... reliable plan..." Jenny said, a little doubtfully.

Before Gouki could reply, Yuuma opened the door to the small room and walked out. Jenny saw at a glance the inside of the room was covered in crimson.

"Oh? Yuuma, did you get any answers?" Gouki asked.

"More... aah... than enough." Yuuma replied, standing before Gouki and Jenny. "I now know... that that blonde child, Twist, has... a devil fruit which enables him... to travel in solid substances. Also, Baron has three main people... on his large crew..."

"There is... Todd, a man... who uses odd, flip-like blades in battle. Jekyll and Hide, who are... the same person. He is completely... mental, and uses physical attacks. Finally, there is Jack... a man shadowed in mystery, who uses a large knife."

"Blood Baron... Von Saren... himself has eaten some sort of devil fruit, which enables... him to absorb 'life force' and in the process... devil fruits... he is actually over a hundred... years old..."

"Hmm... interesting..." Gouki said, before grinning wider. "How convenient, four bad guys, and four of us. Me, Jenny, Hikari, and Diego. And they have Todd, Jack, Jekyll and Hide, and the Blood Baron."

"What about Twist, was it?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, he won't be a problem." Gouki replied, grinning.

**LINE BREAK **

"Okay... so what will I be doing again?" asked Diego, raising his eyebrows at Reaper. They were stood in a place underneath the temple, and looked look like an old fashioned dojo, which straw beds and punching bags hanging by chains from the top of the roof.

Reaper was standing in the corner, swinging his scythe as he went. "You have learnt hand-to-hand combat and you have learned instincts and defense. It's time you learn how to fight with one, your weapon, and two, your devil fruit. I believe Yuuma gave you a mace, correct?"

Diego nodded, holding up the spiked mace.

"Well, that mace has got a few... additions to it. But, you'll learn it in the next twelve hours or so..." Reaper looked up at Diego, and Diego got an unnerving feeling staring into Reaper's eyes. "Let us start."

**LINE BREAK **

"Nmaa... what do you want, Paulie?" The man sitting at a desk asked.

"Well..." Paulie started, massaging his slicked back blonde hair. He was dressed in a white shirt with yellow concentric circles, which was covered by a dark blue jacket, as well as jeans and boots. Propped on his head were black-tinted goggles. His chin was covered with a goatee. "... you see... I have a bit of problem... which I need money for Iceburg."

"Nmaa... not the debt collectors again." Iceburg stood up, and itched the chin of a large rat around his neck, called 'Tyrannosaurus.' He was dressed red and orange striped jacket and brown trousers. His hair was blue, and was starting too bald. "You know we can't spare much money since we completed the 'Ship of Dreams' two years ago. We spent everything to finish that project, and it took eight long years to make since Franky left with those Straw Hats... nmaa..."

"I understand." Paulie nodded his head, before turning and leaving the room. Iceburg sighed, and looked to a wall, where a sketch was stuck to the wall. It was a large sketch of the 'ship' he had finally succeeded in making. Since the Aqua Laguna was getting more and more fierce, and would have soon destroyed Water Seven, Iceburg, with the help of Paulie, the carpenters, and the newly joined Franky Family started to convert the city into a huge ship, so that they passed right over the Aqua Laguna.

All the money was spent in that project, but Iceburg was slowly making profit from sea trains he had made available to a number of islands close to the city, with special sea-train tracks. The Queen Nerfertari Vivi in Arabasta was very interested in the new concept of transportation, and helped a lot with trading.

Iceburg was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the door exploded and Paulie was thrown through, crashing against the desk with blood running down his eye.

"Iceburg! Get away, they want you!" Paulie cried out, as he suddenly was raised in the air, and thrown through the side wall. A hooded figure with no body walked in, as well as a tall, imposing man.

"I thought you didn't want to kill anyone here." Mist said to Shorai.

"I did not. They are unconscious." Shorai replied, before looking to Iceburg.

"Nmaa... who are you?" Iceburg asked, slowly inching back. In reply, Mist shot forward, cloak stretched out, but Iceburg suddenly pressed a panel with his foot, and a trap door opened, dropping him down a chute. His hair whispered slightly in the wind as he slid down, before popping out. He stumbled, and started to jog through the shipyard.

"Mayor? What's wrong?" A man yelled, with an odd, anchor shaped beard.

"Shh Tilestone." Iceburg said. "Nmaa... don't be so noisy! I'm being chased." Iceburg said as he jogged forward.

"WHAT!" Tilestone shouted, before suddenly slamming his fist straight in an appearing Mist's face. Mist was smashed to the floor, and Tilestone laughed heartily, as other shipwrights came over. "OH? Is it this one person!"

Mist floated upwards, before suddenly headbutting Tilestone in the face, before opening his cloak and absorbing a large amount of rope which shot from a returning Paulie's sleeves. Paulie's eyes widened in surprise as his ropes completely disappeared within Mist. Mist suddenly enveloped Paulie, and after a few seconds, Paulie was thrown out of the depths, completely wrapped up with his own rope. Mist then look at the shipwrights. "Where is Iceburg?"

"Nmaa... I'm here..." Iceburg said, walking forward. "Is this... another attempted assassination?"

"No." Mist said. "We merely want you."

"You and the other person?" Iceburg guessed, as a sudden force knocked all the shipwrights back. Mist instantly sprung forward and enveloped Iceburg as Shorai appeared.

"I got him." Mist said, before enveloping Shorai and disappeared.

**(First Dalton, now Iceburg? What's the relation, and why does Shorai want them?**

**Next time on the 100th chapter of OPNN: Shorai and Mist take a visit the the deserty island of Arabasta, and have decided to get a conference with the queen. After which, Diego's results with Reaper comes to light, but then Shorai announces that Diego's last training, is with him. **

**See you then and THANKS!)s**


	100. An Audience with the Queen

**(THanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, RIOSHO, and Kdunc15 for your reviews! WOO! 100 Chapters! I'm damn inpressed with myself, and I still have the remaining of this arc, and let's see... three more after! So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the year! Let's read on, shall we?)**

Arabasta was a huge island located in the Grand Line. Due to the fact that Arabasta was a Summer Island, it was a huge desert-island and a lot of the time it was sweltering hot in days, and freezing cold at nights. It used to never rain in Arabasta ten years ago, due to the plot by the former Shichibukai, Crocodile. But once Crocodile was defeated by the now deceased Monkey D. Luffy, rain started to fall on the Kingdom of Arabasta once again.

The Kingdom had a huge river running through it, and one the left side was Yuba, Erumalu, Rain Base and the Spider Cage, now manned by ex-Baroque Work members. The right side consisted of Nanohana, Katorea, and the capital of the Kingdom, Alubarna, which had the royal palace in it.

Alubarna was built on a plateau near an oasis, and was built of tall buildings of varying colour, usually brown, blue, or green. Only the four long flights of stair allow access, or exit, to the city. In the middle of Alubarna was the Central City Square, and near the Square was the Alubarna Clocktower. Finally, located near the middle of Alubarna was the Palace, a large, yellow domed grand building.

It was in the palace where the Queen, Nefertari Vivi was leaning forward intently. The Queen had got her position five years ago, when her father, Cobra, was assassinated. She had vibrant blue hair, tied in a long ponytail. Vivi was dressed in royal garb, and a crown rested on her head, and pearl earrings hung on her eyes. Her eyes showed knowledge and sorrow, yet, just by looking at the eyes, you could tell she was an efficient leader for the Kingdom of Arabasta.

One of Vivi's subjects, Igaram, was kneeling down in front of her, a worried look on his face. Igaram was a tall man with a small, red nose and had blonde hair which curled in three tiers on each side. He cleared his throat with a sing-song voice. "Ma~ma~ma~ma~ma... Queen Vivi, I have terrible news"

"What is it Igaram?" Vivi asked, concern. "What's happened?"

"There have been reports of high profile kidnapping taking place. The King of Drum Island, Dalton, has been taken..."

"What!" Vivi leaned forward even more in surprise. Ten years ago, when she was part of the Straw Hats for a brief time, she had gone to Drum Island with them and met the soon-to-be King, Dalton.

"Yes, Dalton has been kidnapped. But also, the Mayor of Water 7, Iceburg, has been kidnapped. But, it's not only those two!" Igaram took a breath, and cleared his throat again. "Thalassa Lucas, the king of Illusia, the captain of the Marines' Science Unit, Sentoumaru, and even the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh has been kidnapped!"

"R-Rayleigh? That can't be!" Vivi sat back and massaged her forehead, thinking.

"Ma~ma~ma~ma~ma... and it only stands to reason, Queen Vivi, that they would be targeting you soon. All those kidnappings took place in a region of roughly twelve hours."

As if on cue, the door burst open, and two of Vivi's subjects, Pell and Chaka, were thrown backwards. Chaka had activated his devil fruit, and now looked like a black Jackal, but the top half of his robe was ripped off, and blood was running down his head. Pell had also activated his devil fruit, and as a result was half Falcon, but blood ran down his chest from a nasty gash.

Vivi shot up in surprise. "Pell! Chaka!"

"Q-Queen! Y-you need to go!" Pell said, turning to face Vivi. But an unknown force threw him sideways, and he slammed back first again a pillar, screaming in pain. Chaka ran forward, but was in turn thrown backwards by an unknown force, and slammed into the throne and bounced off, falling back to Vivi's feet. Chaka grabbed the hem of Vivi's robe.

"Q-Queen... g-go..." Suddenly Chaka was thrown upwards, and then his arm was ripped off, before he was carelessly tossed to the back of the room.

"CHAKA!" Vivi screamed, before turning to the door. Two hooded figures walked in, one emotionless, the other grinning. "W-who are you!"

"Queen Vivi! T-they are the p-people I was talking about... they are already here... you have to go! Go now, Queen Vivi!"

"Will you be okay, Igaram?" Vivi asked.

"I'll be fine." Igaram said, and Vivi promptly turned and ran to a door at the back of the room, glancing at Chaka as she passed. He had reverted to his human form and was clutching the stub of his shoulder in pain.

"I'll get her." Mist said, zooming forward, but Igaram stood in his way. "You'll do no such thing."

Mist stopped, and grinned in amusement. "Oh? Are you going to stop me."

In answer, Igaram pulled on his neck tie. "_IGARAPPAPPA!" _six gun barrels appeared in the middle of the curls of his hair, and a barrage of bullets shot towards Mist. Mist opened his cloak, and the bullets went through his cloak. Mist quickly moved up and opened his cloak in a rising Chaka's direction. The bullets appeared out of Mist's cloak, and shot into Chaka. He cried out in pain as the bullets entered his body, but all too soon he was a bloody mess on the floor, dead.

"CHAKA!" Pell roared, before shooting forward to Mist, intent on taking him out. But before Pell hit Mist, he flew up and shouted. "TOBIZUME!" Pell looped in the air, and swopped down to Mist with his claws. But Mist enveloped Pell, turned around and opened his cloak again, letting Pell shoot out. Pell was too fast to stop immediantly, and he went crashing into a pillar with so much force it snapped in two and part of it fell straight onto his legs, disabling him from moving and breaking the bones. Pell coughed up blood has he groaned in pain. Shorai looked at him, and suddenly a section of the ceiling came down and crushed Pell's top half.

Igaram was left in shook, and he stepped back slightly, before shaking his head. '_These people want you, Queen Vivi. I will not let them get to you!' "IGARAPPAPPA! _ _IGARAPPAPPA! _ _IGARAPPAPPA!" _Even more bullets shoot from his hair, towards both Mist and Shorai. Mist again enveloped one half of the bullets, while the rest stopped before Shorai, and fell to the floor. Mist suddenly shot forward and enveloped Igaram. A second later, mist let Igaram out, but Igaram was already dead, riddled with bullet holes.

Vivi let out an involuntary gasp as she watched through the crack of the door. She knew she should go, but she was the Queen! She had to do _something_! Pell, Chaka and Igaram and just gave their lives for her. She took a breath, and shrugged of her robe, revealing a simple striped green top and white shorts. In her hands were her 'Peacock Slashers', which were small jewels in wires. She ran forward, whipping the weapons at both Shorai and Mist. However, Mist merely opened his cloak letting the slasher's go threw him, and Shorai grabbed them, and when he released it, they were only dust.

Vivi gasped, but suddenly found herself unable to move a muscle, not even blink or talk.

"Mist."

Mist nodded at Shorai's unsaid question, and quickly enveloped Vivi in his cloak and then did the same to Shorai.

**11 Hours Later**

It had nearly been twelve hours since Reaper had gone with Diego, and yet again, Jenny and Diego were waiting for him. However, this time Mist, Yuuma, Hikari, and even Shorai were present. They were all silent, looking at the trap door to the training room.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Reaper stepped out first, some of his cloak shredded, revealing the number 4 on his shoulder blade. His ribs also showed, as did his left leg. "He defiantly has potential." Reaper said, before going to stand next to Mist. As Reaper walked past, Gouki noticed a deep scratch on the back of Reaper's femur. But his attention was brought to Diego who walked... or rather, stumbled out of the hole. He was literally covered in blood, with numerous cuts around his body. He now had practically no clothes on, except for what could only be called shorts. The rest of his clothes were shredded, and he had his mace tucked into the remnants of a trouser loop.

"Impressive." Gouki said, as Diego glared at him, before stumbling over and grabbing the jug of water on the table, and throwing it over himself. Blood fell to the floor, and Diego gasped as the water stung at his cuts.

"That... was... brutal..." Diego muttered, collapsing on the bench next to Gouki. "However... I think I... prefer that over... Yuuma's..."

"Hah! That's the spirit!" Gouki said, clapping Diego on the back, which only resulted in Diego wincing in pain. "Oh, yeah.. injured... sorry. Well, no time to rest."

"What..."

"Riosho is right." Shorai suddenly said, looking to Diego. "Only one training remains. And that is with me."

"Oh great..." Diego muttered.

"It will take place right here, and in exactly a minute. I will train your resilience. You will go twelve hours without a rest, with constant pain racking your body. Around ten times the pain of being stabbed in the stomach with a rust, serrated, and poisoned knife."

"That... does not sound... appetizing..." Diego muttered, shaking his head.

**(Yep, you read right. Not only did Mist and Shorai get Dalton, Iceburg, Thalassa and Sentoumaru, he even got to Silvers Rayleigh! I will reveal what they are for... a bit later... XD**

**Next time on OPNN: Diego endures 12 hours of constant and intense pain, but gets through it. He takes the rest of the time resting, before it's time to leave for the Blood Baron's Mansion...**

**SEE YOU THEN!)**


	101. The Last Day! Von Saren's Preparations!

**(Thanks to L-R-D, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon and Kdunc15 for the reviews! By the way, i am by no means ending the 'series' once the three arcs are up. I got a few... well more than a few stories after this one, not necessarily as long though! So, once One Piece New Nakama is finished up, I'll have the next story up and running! But we got a long way to go till that yet, so, let's just read the preperations, shall we?"**

In the grand mansion on the Blood Baron's 'island ship', Von Saren, Jekyll, Jack, and Todd were all around a small table.

"Gah, are you sure?" Jekyll asked, slamming his fist onto the table. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"Hrmph." Jack said, leaning back. "It's fine. They decide to fight us, we'll fight back and gut 'em."

"Or slice their throats... I could dispatch them rather easily..." Todd said, flicking his unusual knifes from their binds and grinning maliciously

"Bah! Those ideas are bad ones!" Jekyll said, again smashing his fist down on the wood. "We just wait for 'em, and then crush their skulls!"

"All of you be quiet." Von Saren said, speaking up. "The plan is a simple one, and it starts with my crew other than you..."

**LINE BREAK**

Diego screamed in complete agony, crouched down onto the floor as Shorai stared down at him, his expression unmoving, just as it had been for the last almost twelve hours. Even though no new wounds had come to Diego, the extreme pressure on every part of his body felt like he was about to be snapped into tiny pieces. His mouth was open wide, his eyes open, but unseeing. Diego suddenly stopped screaming, and slowly pulled himself to his knees, coughing. "Wha..." he muttered, before falling flat onto his back, not moving.

Shorai glanced at him, before moving to sit back into his chair.

"Hey, he stopped screaming!" Hikari walked into the room, pulling what looked like cotton wool from his ears. "Hey..." Hikari went over to Diego and poked him in the face, provoking no reaction what so ever. "Is he even alive?"

"He is fine." Shorai said. "Just worn out. I am impressed; a lesser man would not have been able to survive twelve hours of intense pressure."

"What exactly were you doing?" Hikari asked, sitting down next to Diego and crossing her legs, her weapons, unique Tonfa, on her waist. They had been given back to her once she had persuaded Shorai that she did have an interest in getting revenge on Von Saren.

Shorai looked at her in the eyes, making her have an urge to run from the room, but she forced herself to stay sitting. "Fair enough, no questions then... what about the plan about Von Saren?"

"I don't believe there IS a plan." Gouki said, walking into the room, Jenny by his side.

"There... isn't a plan?" Hikari repeated.

"Yup. I don't believe Sho... Master... wants us to have one, am I right?"

"Correct." Shorai responded. "All I expect of Rose..."

"Sorry, but it's Jenny now... I've changed it... you... see..." Jenny said meekly.

"All I expect of Jenny, Diego, Gouki and yourself is to enter the mansion, kill everyone there, before destroying the place. I want Todd, Jack, and that Jekyll and Hide person dead. I want Von Saren's crew, dead. And more than that, I want Blood Baron Von Saren..."

"Dead?" Hikari guessed, smiling ever so slightly.

Suddenly a wall smashed open, and a small boy flew through the air, colliding with the ground and rolling. Yuuma and Reaper appeared from a broken wall, the former with his scythe against his shoulder, the latter had his drill extended.

"Do you realise how long that took!" Reaper grumbled. "He's a slippery one, that's for sure."

Twist coughed, and got up from the ground, before attempting to run. However, Hikari stuck her foot out, causing Twist to slam to the floor.

"Hey!" Twist complained, clutching his ankle in pain. "Where's Dodger!"

"Oh?" Yuuma said, grinning, before slowly walking over to the door where Hikari and Dodger fought and opened it. "Look for yourself." Twist glanced at Yuuma suspiciously, before slowly limping his way into the room.

The first thing Dodger saw was the crimson liquid covering the walls, before suddenly feeling the urge to vomit, and in fact he did, clutching his stomach in pain as he crawled to the corner. A skeleton was in the corner of the room, Dodger's top hat askew on the top of the skull.

"That's a surprise." Gouki said, closing the door with his foot. "I was expecting you to, like, turn him into a girl or something like that."

"He was... aah... reluctant. He attempted to... fight me, and It's safe to say... eerr... he failed." Yuuma explained, taking a glance at Twist who was white faced, rocking back and force. Shorai suddenly stood up, looking down at his subjects, Hikari and Diego.

"In exactly ten hours, the four of you, that is Hikari, Diego, Riosho, and Jenny, will leave with Twist for Von Saren's mansion. Riosho, take Diego and put him on a bed, and everyone else, get some rest, or do something productive in light of the fight soon to come." Shorai sat back down, and slowly everyone filtered from the hall, leaving Shorai alone.

**LINE BREAK**

In the vast garden of the 'Island Ship' where Von Saren's mansion was located, three hundred units of different types, from typical swordsmen to sharpshooters to hand to hand fighters. It was split into three, so a group of 100 all faced either Hide, Todd, or Jack.

Hide faced his group, a rather pristine group with perfect faces, solid figures in the case of men, beautiful bodies in the case of woman. However, each person had some sort of hairstyle, just all different. "You have been briefed by the Blood Baron about the situation." Hide started as the both Todd and Jack said the same thing, so each could here. "A group consisting of Gouki Riosho, a man with a devil fruit with the ability to go just below to speed of light, at least to all known records. Riosho has what could be seen as a relationship with a woman called Jenny..."

"Who is another one of the four coming here." Todd continued, flicking his knife. All the men in front of him sported short swords and a white streak in their hair. They all wore waistcoats with pocket watches. "Jenny has the devil fruit which enables her to create a certain metal for uses only she knows. She is dangerous. However, both Jenny and Gouki come from a crew called Dragon Claw. Not only them, but the third person called Diego Faulkner is also with them."

"Faulkner seems to be weak..." continued Jack, facing his group of men who all wore trench coats, with either hoods or hats covering their faces. They were mostly large, and all were men. "but to not be fooled. He has the power of Ice, and is a powerful logia. If anyone remembers back to the Whitebeard War where none other than Admiral Aokji used this fruit to great effect. It is indeed a surprise that Diego got his fruit so soon after the Admiral's death. Finally, to complete the group of four, is someone we know nothing about, apart from her name, which is Hikari."

"We do not need strategy, apart from certain points, you goddamn asses." Everyone noticed the change from Hide into Jekyll. "All we do, is try and get that Jenny first. This will be sure to cause Riosho, and maybe even Faulkner, to falter, and we take that chance to..."

"CRUSH THEM!" All three shouted, earning cheers from the crowd as they raised their weapons into the air.

Von Saren stared through the window at his forces, and cocked his head. "You insects are all fools. The wall shall break, but not before I get the last word." Von Saren opened a hatch door, and descended down a rope ladder.

**(So, Von Saren's crew is preparing to confront the four, the four are indeed preparing to confront Von Saren, so how will this go about?**

**Next time on OPNN: The refreshed, and changed Diego, along with Gouki, Jenny and Hikari, exit the Temple with Twist, towards the island. However, Jekyll has decided to disobey Von Saren's orders, and has made his troops attack the group from the sea...**

**Woo! Nearly fighting time! See you then!)**


	102. Four vs One Hundred! An Epic Defeat?

**(Thanks to beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D and Newtilator for the reviews! Woo, let's start some action, shall we?) **

Diego groaned as he woke up. He body wasn't aching any more, but it was still stiff. He picked himself up of off the bed in the small room, and noticed a set of clothes on a chair. Just a plain black t-shirt and black bottoms with equally black shoes. "Oh... that's right, my other clothes were destroyed..." he muttered to himself, before getting dressed and picking his mace up that was leant against the wall. Diego brushed a hand through his hair, and yawned, before opening the door.

In front of him stood Jenny, dressed in a tight black zip-up vest, showing her belly. She also wore black shorts and zip up boots going up to her knee's. One her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves which went up to her elbows. She had also applied black lipstick and eyeliner to her face.

"Woah... what's with the change?" Diego asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable without his usual armour on his clothes.

Jenny shrugged. "I forgot how much I felt at home in this costume. I wore it before I went and joined those Leaders. Besides, it helps me distract men." Jenny winked at Diego seductively, causing him to redden slightly and turn to Gouki, who shrugged.

"What can you do." He said, dressed in his normal trench coat and clothes, although his t-shirt was now a black vest. "Now you know why I like her." Gouki grinned at Diego.

"When are we leaving?" Hikari asked, slightly annoyed, dressed in her skin tight one piece suit, with a zip running from her collar down to her waist. Her boots were heeled, and her hair tied back. Diego noticed an unusual pair of Tonfa hanging by straps around her waist. Unusual in that they were bladed and beautiful. They appeared to have sea kings etched onto the side of the metal, with small buds of sapphire for eyes.

"When we're ready." Gouki replied, before chucking something at Diego.

Diego caught the bag easily, and looked at Diego. "What's this?"

"Look inside and find out." Gouki said. "Although they were made by Jenny."

Diego shrugged, and opened the bag. Inside were eight metal plates, each on a piece of black fabric with bands.

"I saw you're other armour on your previous clothes, so I thought I'd remake them with my much stronger metal." Jenny said.

"That's awesome!" Diego declared, quickly putting the armour on his calves, thighs, forearms, upper arms, and shoulders. "They fit perfectly!"

"Of course." Jenny said, before picking something out from a bag by her feet, and showing it to Diego. It was a trench coat, much like Gouki's, except it was black and had a hood. "Try it on."

Diego complied, grabbing the coat, and putting it on. "Again, fits perfectly! Thanks Jenny! I'd hug you, but that'd be awkward."

"It's fine." Jenny said, smiling.

"Well then." Gouki clapped his hands together. "Seeing as Reapers gone on his own somewhere, Yuuma is doing whatever he does, and Mist and Shorai are again, somewhere, I suggest we leave."

"Finally." Hikari said, being the first to exit the temple. It was ten o'clock, two hours until the deadline Von Saren had set. Hikari walked down the path to the sea, with looked like ink in the darkness, and saw Twist next to a small rowboat. "hey, kid, move the hell outta the way."

Twist glared at Hikari silently, but didn't talk, merely went into the back of the rowboat and grabbed both oars. Hikari said in the middle, followed by Diego, who sat awkwardly by her. Gouki and Jenny sat in the front together, as Twist started to row through the ocean, not one of them being affected by the coldness of the night.

**LINE BREAK**

Moans and groans rattled the air in the vast chamber underneath Von Saren's mansion. It was freezing cold, due to being under the sea, and the thin, shadowy figures shackled to the walls were practically skeletons, kept alive, but only just. They didn't have a choice in the matter; they were forced to survive, even when they just wanted to die.

'Blood Baron' Von Saren walked down the room, which was split into five separate aisles. The one he was walking down contained the older prisoners, there white hair reaching their backs, wrinkled and weak.

"Let us die..."

"Leave us..."

"... I just want to give up..."

The voices rattled like a rain-maker, however, Von Saren ignored them, and walked to the end of the aisle, facing a man with a wild beard as well as his hair.

"...kill me..." the man whispered, and the Blood Baron pushed his head up with one finger.

"Congratulations. You get your wish." Von Saren placed his hand on the man's cheek, in what looked like a comforting gesture, but it anything but a comforting gesture. The man writhed and shook under Von Saren's touch, and he became thinner, his skin stretched across his bones, before it started to crack and harden, before the whole body, bones and all, collapsed into a pile of dust. Von Saren, noticeably taller with his wrinkles gone, pushed the dust down a grate, and made his way back up to the trap door.

**LINE BREAK**

"All right everyone, are you in place?" Jekyll called out to his troops, all in boats around the much bigger boat containing the mansion and gardens.

"Yessir!" His motley crew of odd hair called out.

"Good. Remember the plan. Completely decimate the four of them, sink them into the ocean! You will be regarded by the Baron as the strongest, better than that idiotic Todd and the stupid cannibal Jack!"

The crowd roared their agreement, and then went silent, waiting for the five in the rowing boat to appear.

**LINE BREAK**

The five had been in the boat for an approximate half an hour now, and the Blood Baron's mansion/ship loomed in front of them. They had nearly reached their goal.

"So what's the plan again?" Hikari asked. "Want me to sneak in their, and assassinate the Baron?"

"No chance." Gouki said. "You'd be dead before you even entered his room. Do not underestimate Shichibukai, Hikari. And I have already said, we don't have a plan. With go in there with all guns blazing."

"But that's suicide!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Suicide?" Gouki repeated with a manic grin. "I don't think so."

Suddenly, the water erupted around the boat, almost engulfing it. Due to quick reaction, Jenny had formed her metal around the fruit users, so they weren't affected by the sea water.

"Good call." Gouki said, clapping Jenny's back, before he turned to face the fleet of ten or so ships. Even though they were big, they were nothing compared to the mansion ship. Each of the smaller ships had roughly five cannons, which were shooting through the air.

"We can't move forward." Jenny mused, appearing not actually to care much. "What do you reckon?" she asked Gouki.

"Me?" Gouki questioned. "I say we let Diego start this thing off."

Gouki nodded to Diego, who instantly caught his drift. "Sure thing Gouki." Diego stood up from the seat of the boat, and then kneeled down, his hands inches from the sea water. He completely ignored the splashes of water around him as Jenny deflected the sea water with her metal. "_Hielo Lago (Ice Lake)" _

Ice spread from Diego's fingertips, extended from the boat, freezing the water in its tracks with solid ice, and trapping the boats firing upon them. Since the rudders were frozen, the ships were unable to manoeuvre around it.

Jekyll looked at the Ice in surprise. "That hinders my plan slightly... oh well." Jekyll pointed at the rowing boat, where the four figures were getting out. He saw Twist exit and run, sliding across the ice. "GET THEM!" He roared, and the people not manning the cannons threw ladders from the ships and climbed down into the ice.

"You ready?" Gouki asked his three cohorts with an amused grin.

The others nodded.

"Let's go!" Gouki shoot off using his devil fruit, leaving a mark in the ice due to friction. As Hikari, Diego, and jenny ran toward the crowd, they saw jets of blood burst from the enemies chests. Gouki grinned as his face speckled with blade, cutting down the forces with Kazefuchi. He reached the first ship, cutting a corrider in the forces, and jumped up it. Gouki climbed up to the top of the crow's nest and jumped up. "_Boushi Kaze." _Gouki spun in the air at super high speeds, slashing his sword in equal speed as he went. Blades of air cut through the ship, and in a matter of seconds the ship was reduced to a pile of wood.

At this time, the other's had reached the crowd and were fighting with earnest. Jenny was using a metal hammer, smashing peoples skulls into the ice and breaking a number of bones. Hikari was literally dancing around, humming a tune as her bladed Tonfa cut the throats of her enemies. Diego was reducing people's faces to a pulp with his spiked mace, dodging each and every move thrown at him with surprising agility.

In only a matter of two minutes, the entire 100 forces of Jekyll was reduced to nothing. Blood stained the blue ice crimson, as the crew's bodies lay either in the rubble of ships or strewn across the icy land. Jekyll's eye twitched as the four approached him, blood staining their clothes.

"Hey! You're Jekyll right? Or is it Hide? I'm not too sure." Gouki called out, stopping the others, and sheathing his sword. "You gonna let us kill you the easy way, or the hard way?"

Jekyll ground his teeth together from his position, before jumping up, spinning, and smashing down his fist into the ice with enough force to crack it. "Neither!" He instantly ran forward, towards Jenny, but Jenny strafed to the side, and smashed him in the back with the hammer. He stumbled forward, before he was kicked hard in the jaw by Hikari. Jekyll stumbled backwards, before Diego placed both palms against his back. _"Hielo bloquear (Ice Block)" _Ice encased Jekyll, freezing him in a solid block of ice.

"Guess he chose the hard way." Gouki said, shrugging. "Too bad I was ordered to eliminate everyone. _Teiryuu Kai!" _Gouki unsheathed Kazefuchi halfway from the sheath, before disappearing and appearing behind the ice block which was Jekyll in a flash. He slid Kazefuchi fully back into the sheath. With an eerie scratching sound, the top half of Jekyll's body sliding from the bottom, landing with a _thunk_onto the icy ground. "I hope the others are more powerful than you. Come on, let's go."

Gouki motioned for the others to follow him, and the four headed towards the entrance to the mansion boat.

**(First off, yes, Diego developed his ice techniques using Italian Names. And yes, I killed Jekyll that easily. I need to show them off, right?**

**Anywho...**

**Next time on OPNN: Jekyll defeated, the others invade the mansion. However, Todd, Jack and Von Saren are ready, as well as a certain boy wanting revenge...**

**See you then!)**


	103. Which Four Choose What Four?

**(Thanks to Newtilator, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, RedxAlert, and RIOSHO for your reviews! Ugh. It's getting hard inventing chapter names... By the way, I made a mistake. I said Diego spoke in Italian, but I was wrong. it's spanish, SPANISH! So it's not italian, but spanish? Got it, good. Anywho, setting up for the fights now. Who shall face who? Let's find out, shall we?)**

Von Saren watched in amusement as the one hundred men plus Jekyll was defeated in a matter of minutes. "You see..." he muttered to himself. "You have to follow my orders. Or you die." Von Saren looked to Jack and Todd, both of which were grouped in the middle of their respective forces. "Let's see what you do."

**LINE BREAK **

"That's slightly more." Hikari commentated, drawing her Tonfa again.

"And?" Gouki grinned. "Ever heard of the saying, "The more the merrier?"

"Y'know..." Diego said, swinging his mace around his finger using the hoop. "I'm starting to enjoy this fighting."

"That's the spirit!" Gouki clapped Diego's back.

"Crazy." Hikari muttered to herself. "You lot are damn – ACK!" Something grabbed Hikari around the neck, and she found herself slammed down to the ground, her jaw painfully hitting the concrete.

The other three turned around, and that was when all hell broke loss.

The moment Hikari had fell to the floor, Jack and Todd, leading the force of around two hundred men, ran forward, taking advantage of the distraction. Before the group knew it, they were submerged in the ocean of bodies. The crowd started to punch and kick the group, grounding Gouki and Jenny quickly due to surprise. However, Diego used his devil fruit to get out of the situation, and quickly jumped on one of the men's head, and spread his hands. "_Hielo Orbe! (Ice Orb)_" Ice spread from his hands, engulfing the immediate people in a sphere of ice. But most of the people were sensible to move back, avoiding the deadly block of ice. Gouki got up, sporting a bleeding lip, while Jenny shrugged, causing a very thin layer of metal to fall off of her.

"Thanks for that." Gouki said. "I don't like sneak attacks."

"Same here." Jenny said, raising her fists.

"Get out of my way." Jack said, pushing his way through the crowd. "Okay, I'm gonna give you three... wait..." Jack looked under the brim of his hat and saw that Diego was nowhere to be seen. "Where's that armour man?"

Gouki shrugged innocently. "No idea."

"Well, fine." Jack shrugged. "No matter. As I was saying, I'm gonna give you... two a chance. A one on one fight with ever me, or Todd."

"Perfect." Jenny grinned, her eyes glinting. She suddenly jumped up, forming a large hammer in the air. The base of the hammer covered roughly four people, and Jenny smashed it down as hard as she could onto Jack, smashing straight through the deck of the island ship, into the darkness below. Both she and Jack disappeared, leaving the mass of people surprised.

"Ah well. Guess I get him." Gouki said, immediately recognising Todd. He sped forward fast, too fast for the other's eyes to catch. Gouki slammed into Todd's stomach, and grabbed him in a clinch, speeding straight towards the mansion. Todd didn't know what hit him as his back was smashed through one of the grand walls and he was propelled backwards, his head banging against the opposite wall. Todd slowly got up, irritated, but otherwise unharmed. He drew both off-looking blades from his waist, and flicked them open. The blades were roughly an adult finger long, with a black covering which bent over them. The coverings also acted as grips, which Todd was holding.

"So..." Gouki started, scratching his chin and pulling out Kazefuchi. "What do you do?"

Todd bent down slightly and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not exactly gonna show you, am I? You'll be defeated easily, especially with my 'Razor'."

"Oh?" Gouki pointed Kazefuchi at Todd. "I guess If you're not gonna use your power. I won't use mine? Fair, right?"

"You're choice." Todd shrugged. "Just don't complain when I'm looking at your corpse."

"To be honest..." Gouki said, grinning. "I don't believe I could complain if I'm a corpse."

"Cockiness will bring about your death." Todd said, sneering slightly. "But I believe swordsman should introduce themselves before they die. Todd, general for the Blood Baron, and the man to bring your death!"

Gouki glanced at the Razor. "I wouldn't exactly call you a swordsman. What about a knifesman? No? Oh well, I'll go along. Gouki Riosho, I don't really have an official position, but infantry for Dragon Claw, and the man that likes to grin a lot!"

After Gouki's exclamantion, the room became eerily silent. It slowly extended, before becoming an awkward silence.

"That." Todd said, shaking his head. "was lame."

"Hey!" Gouki exclaimed in mock-hurt. "I'm hurt, really, I am. Why would you do that?"

"Just let yourself die." Todd said, shooting forward with both Razor aimed at Gouki's throat. Gouki quickly brought up Kazefuchi in an angle to stop both blades. He glared into Todd's eyes.

"Don't think I'll die just that easily."

**LINE BREAK **

Jack hit the floor first, before Jenny followed, both feet going into his rather oddly bulked chest. Jenny rolled off and dropped the abnormally large hammer and looked around in surprise. Even though it was below the main 'deck' the large area was still lit up by lanterns, showing what looked like a brick alleyway, with dark stains covering the walls. There were wooden doors in the walls, with steps leading down to a cobbled path. The light cast shadows over the area.

"Woah..." Jenny muttered involuntarily, placing a hand on one of the intricately carved doors. "This is some architecture. Definite craftsmanship here..." Jenny remembered where she was and turned to Jack, who was on his knees, staring up at the rood. Shadows cast over his eyes, but his jaw and mouth could be seen. His skin was a sickly white, and his teeth were crooked and yellow.

"The stench..." Jack whispered. "The smell... the scent... so... so... lovely, so exquisite." Jack stood up and looked to Jenny. His tongue licked around his lips. "You do so look lovely my dear lady. I don't like thin girl or old girls. But your perfect... you've got meat on your bones, and your practically giving yourself to me..." Jack let out a moan of pleasure, pacing forward slightly, reaching out as if to stroke Jenny's cheek.

Jenny promptly slapped Jack's hand out of the air. "Woah there, mister. Calm yourself right down. And were you calling me fat? Because I rather think I look good."

"Temptation... you dare to tempt me..." Jack leaned forward. "You smell so good, you look so good... and I wonder..." Jack suddenly leaped forward, his shoulders slamming Jenny's shoulders hard on the cobbles. "What do you taste like?" Jack suddenly licked the side of Jenny's face.

Jenny pushed Jack off of her and scrambled to her feet, a look of disgust on her face. "I'm all for temptation, but I do not appreciate being licked by a man who smells like something got into his stomach and died."

"It was already dead..." Jack hissed.

"Oookay..." Jenny was freaked out.

"And you do so taste nice. I just want to eat you!" Jack one again lunged forward, but Jenny was ready this time and slammed her fist straight into Jack's stomach. Jack went backwards and landed on his feet, unaffected. From the depths of his dark brown trench coat, he pulled a long, sharp, and deadly looking knife. "Playing hard to get? I do so love someone who tries to escape. Go on, run, hide! Escape from me, or find yourself dead, killed, and eaten! Maybe I'll even let you live while I chew on your flesh."

"That is... just... plain... disgusting..." jenny shook her head, before forming a smaller, more manoeuvrable hammer in her hand. "And I do so hate cannibals."

"But I love woman like you!" Jack laughed, a sickly laugh, making Jenny have the urge to vomit.

You know, I might just kill you right now."

**LINE BREAK **

The moment the others were attacked, Hikari found something dragging her by the foot. She tried to sit up, but something hard smashed into her head, causing lights to flicker in her eyes. Suddenly there was nothing underneath her, and Hikari saw the sea roaring below. Out of instinct she reach up and twisted her arm backwards, grabbing the edge of the huge boat and turning around, grabbing the edge with both hands properly. But just as she was about to pull herself up, a small foot slammed onto her right hands.

"Gah!" Hikari cried out, but kept hold. "So I get you, do I Twist?"

Twist appeared from the floor, a truncheon which looked very familiar to Dodger's in his hands. His face was one of pure loathing. "You... why didn't you accept our offer of coming with us!"

"Because, simply, I didn't want to." Hikari said, her legs flailing in the cold air.

Twist stomped again on her hand, his mouth twisted in a sneer. "I blame you for Dodger's death!"

"Me?" Hikari questioned. "I didn't kill him!"

"SO! If you accepted, he wouldn't be... be... dead!" Twist spat out the word.

"Shut it, kid." Hikari suddenly reached up with one hand and grabbed Dodger's foot, throwing him behind her. He yelled as he fell, but grabbed onto her foot, hanging in the air. "Get the hell off of me!"

"No! I'll kill you! I'll definitely kill you!" Twist cried out, climbing up Hikari's back.

"No chance." Hikari suddenly used all her strength to hop upwards and promptly kick Twist in the face. Twist stumbled backwards, and Hikari swept her feet into his, knocking him on his back. "A kid like you can't beat me, can you?" Hikari stalked forward, but suddenly Twist literally dropped through the floor. Hikari suddenly cursed, forgetting all about Twist's fruit. She looked around, but two small hands grabbed her ankles, and pulled her downwards until her knees reached the floor. Twist appeared again, grinning.

Hikari struggled, but her legs were stuck fast. "Damn it!"

Twist raised his truncheon, smiling. "It ends for you now. You don't underestimate a kid."

**LINE BREAK **

Diego had crept away from the mass of bodies, and managed to escape into the mansion without being seen. The inside of the mansion was grand, paintings of Von Saren on many of the white walls. Two rooms exited to the left and right of the main foyer, but a grand double staircase moved upwards into a large door at the top of the stairs.

Diego climbed these stairs, his mace out and ready for any unsuspecting attacks. He was aiming for Von Saren. Through the doors, Diego entered in another corridor which branched off at the ends. "left... or right..." Diego muttered, and decided on left. As he walked, he was thinking in his head. '_If they have seastone, I can fight with my mace. I they disarm me, I can fight hand-to-hand. This will be the best test for my new training. Against a Shichibukai! I'm sure to get a bigger bounty if I beat him, and then Hermy can't laugh!'_ As Diego daydreamed of his brother, he unconsciously walked into an office. It was only when his leg his the corner of a desk did he look around.

The desk was brown and carved, placed in front of a large set of glass windows. More paintings hung on every wall. "Self obsessed much..." Diego muttered, before he noticed a trap door opened in the corner, leading down. Diego shrugged. "That's where I'm going." He muttered, but instead of climbing down, he jumped down.

As his legs hit the floor, the turned to ice, and reformed, allowing him to be uninjured, and he swung his mace around in preparation for a surprise attack. But none came. Instead, Diego was greeted with moans of pain. His eyes widened as he looked upon a row of hanging bodies, alive, but barely. "What the hell..." Diego walked forward, looking at a wrinkled and papery skinned man.

"Help... me..."

Diego felt a sudden flair of anger. "Who did this?"

Before the man could answer, two hands clamped onto Diego's head, and instantly he felt light headed. All too soon, his legs gave way and he started to lose consciousness for no apparent reason.

**(Well, there we have it folks. We have Gouki vs Todd, Jenny vs Jack, Hikari vs Twist, and of course Diego... falling unconscious... hmm...**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: Confronted with her legs stuck in the deck of the island ship, Hikari is apparently on the verge of defeat. But will it truly end before it starts for Hikari, or has she got something hidden up her sleeve?**

**See you next time!)**


	104. Hikari vs Twist! An Unforgivable Action!

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Let's start Hikari's fight, shall we? It's slightly shorter than the spirits fight, but I can't reveal that much about Hikari now, can I? Read on!)**

The truncheon slammed hard into Hikari's cheek, whipping her head sideways. Lights flickered in her eyesight as pain wracked her body. A red welt was already forming on her cheek, which was in turn starting to swell. Hikari looked into Twist's eyes and laughed, receiving another shot to her other cheek.

Hikari spat a glob of blood and spit to the floor and let out another laugh. "Hah! It'll take a while for you to kill me with those sort of shots, kid."

"Shut it!" Twist sneered, lashing out again. But this time Hikari shot her hands out and grabbed it, before tugging it out of Twist's grip. Twist staggered forward in surprise, and Hikari slammed his truncheon into the back of his kneecap. Twist fell to one knee in pain, but Hikari slammed the truncheon in the side of his face, knocking him to the floor, not moving. Hikari threw the truncheon away and looked down, where her legs were cleanly through the floor.

"Damn it..." she muttered, unable to move her legs from inside the wood. Hikari wasn't able to push herself out, of even move her legs an inch due to being phased through the wood rather than creating a hole. "How am I going to get out of this?"

Twist picked himself, rubbing his cheek in pain. The impact had left a red welt almost the same as Hikari's. "I'll... kill you!" Twist ran at Hikari and slammed his foot into Hikari's face, not only hurting her jaw, but her back as well, which bent backwards because she was unable to fall down. Hikari coughed, and once again smiled.

"Not like that you won't."

Twist snapped, and started to kick Hikari's head, once, twice, and even more, letting out his frustration by using Hikari's head as a stationary football. After roughly ten hard kicks in Hikari's face, Twist stopped, shoulders rising up and down in frustration. Hikari was not moving, facing the floor, but not actually touching it due to her spine stopping her. It didn't even seem as if her chest was moving.

Twist sneered, and grabbed his truncheon, before slamming his truncheon hard on the back of Hikari's head. Twist laughed. "Pathetic." He said, before turning away. '_I'll go see how Jack's doing.'_ Twist started to fall through the floor, but suddenly Hikari shot her hand out and grabbed Twist's wrist, as he was halfway through the floor. Twist's eyes arched in surprise as Hikari grinned, blood running down her face from a cut above her head. It dripped into her mouth, which she spat on the ground.

"What're you going to do, kid?" Hikari asked. "You either stay in the ground with me, or you let yourself go through, while letting me to do the same."

Twist grabbed Hikari's slender hand with his other hand, but all his attempts to get it off – even biting – were futile.

"I am not going to let go." Hikari said, her face set in determination, even as the deep teeth marks left in her hand started to well up with blood.

"Fine." Twist spat, and let himself up, in the process letting Hikari up. Hikari stretched her legs and grinned, looking deadly as the blood dripped down her head. "Let's do this properly, shall we?" She drew both unusual bladed Tonfa from a loop on both sides of her waist, and raised them. "You can't dodge my 'Sappha'!"

"Want to bet?" Twist grinned.

"Fine. I bet your life!" Hikari grinned, and slashed her Tonfa at Twist. Twist just stood there, a cocky grin on his face as the Sappha approached his waist... and promptly slashed through his top and slicing a hard line into it. Blood spilled to the floor as Twist looked at the wound in shock.

"Wh-what? That can't be! I should have gone through that..." Twist said in shock, and partly horror.

Hikari raised the Sappha, showing them off. "Sea stone blades kid. Great for devil fruit users such as you!"

Twist growled in annoyance, and raised his truncheon. "Let's go then." He immediately shot his truncheon forward, but Hikari was ready and blocked the blow with one Tonfa, before using the other to stab forward. However, as it was blunt at the top, it hit Twist's stomach hard, making him stumble backwards. Hikari twisted on one foot, before kicking Twist sharply in the face with her foot. She continued to spin, landing another kick to Twist's face. She stopped spinning and fell forward, placing her hands onto the deck and spinning capoeira style, her feet flying through the air. One hit Twist hard, making him spin, and in turn causing Hikari's other foot to slam into the back of his head, knocking him down onto the floor.

Hikari got back up to her feet and extended her Sappha, grinning. "That all you got?"

Twist got up on all fours, before going to his knees. The moment his head was up, Hikari ran and kicked him straight into the face knocking him back and causing blood to flow from his nose. Twist coughed and held his nose in pain. "Not all that now, are you?"

This time, Hikari let Twist get up properly, and both fighters' faces now had blood on them. Hikari's on the side of her face, and Twist's covering his mouth.

"You know, I'm all for handicaps..." Hikari said, before sheathing her Sappha back into their loops. "What say we have ourselves a little hand-on-hand fight?"

"Fine. Your loss." Twist said, before shooting forward with a punch. Hikari swerved to the side, grabbed Twist's arm, and slammed it elbow first onto her knee. Twist growled in pain, but Hikari dragged him forward and head-butted him hard in the nose, a satisfying loud crack filling the air. Hikari kneed Twist in the stomach, before grabbing his head and slamming it down on her knee. As Twist stumbled back, she backed away, before jogging forward, flipping down and shooting off her hands, landing both feet into Twist's jaw with enough force to make him rise into the air before falling onto his back.

Hikari walked over to his side, backed away a good ten metres of so, so she was just by the edge of the ship. She ran forward, managed one full cartwheel before front flipping in the air and slamming her leg hard into Twist's throat. Twist rolled across the floor in pain, clutching his throat. However, Hikari grabbed his hair and brought him up to eye level. "Want to give up?"

Twist shook his head, sneering.

"Thought as much." Hikari said, shrugged. She pushed Twist forward, straight towards a metal lamp post, complete with a candle light in the glass at the top. Just before his face smashed into it, Twist grabbed with his hands, halting the momentum. But suddenly Hikari ran forward, jumped up, and slammed her knee into the back of Twist's head. Twist's head was jolted forward, slamming hard into the lamp post. He bounced off onto his back, his left eye now shut and a cut open just above the bridge of his nose. Two drips fell left and right, underneath his eyes, as if it were some kind of barbaric war paint.

Hikari winced slightly at the sound the impact made, but shrugged. She waited for at least a minute, but Twist didn't move at all, about from the slight twitch of his open eye. "Ah well. He's defeated." Hikari made to turn away, but a shaky voice halted her.

"Y-You'll... have to kill me..." Twist muttered. Now he was upright, the blood ran down his cheeks, and his face was completely covered in crimson blood. "...t-to defeat me... Dodger... would... want me... to fight."

"Wow. You sure have resolve." Hikari commented, before drawing her Sappha. "I'll kill you quickly." She ran forward, aiming to cut deep into Twist's throat. But just before the seastone blade entered his throat, he dropped down, causing Hikari to stumble forward with her own momentum. Twist appeared behind her with his truncheon, and ran forward. He slammed the metal into the back of her kneecap, knocking her to her knees. He quickly kicked the Sappha from her hands, which slid over precariously near the edge of the ship.

Hikari's eyes widened in fury. "Don't touch my Sappha!"

Twist's eyes widened, and he grinned. '_maybe I can make her do something stupid' "_Or what?" Twist asked, his eyes glinting with malice.

"I'll kill you!" Hikari spat, going to get up.

Twist slammed his truncheon into the side of Hikari's face, opening the wound above her eye even more, and started to walk towards the Sappha. He started to raise his leg to kick it as Hikari stood up. Hikari's face was a mixture of anger and horror.

"Don't... touch them..." Hikari said, looking Twist straight in the eyes.

Twist grinned, and kicked the Sappha. They flew through the air, and fell down into the sea.

Hikari immediately let out a roar of rage and shot forward. Twist quickly disappeared underneath the floor, but Hikari instead jumped and dived, straight into the ocean. Her hair flew past her as she fell through the air, then she fell straight into the ocean, water enveloping around her, and immediantly dragging her down. Hikari knew she was unable to swim, but dived down, eyes wide open, ignoring the stinging. '_There!'_ Hikari managed to grab a hold of the Sappha, and grabbed hold of them underneath her shoulder, before pushing with all her might to the top of the sea. The effort made her sweat, but that was washed off straight away.

Hikari spluttered and struggled, as the sea threatened to bring her under the sea, but she was near enough to the side of the boat. With a desperate lunge, she grabbed a hold of the boards of the ship, and started to climb. The water dulled her, made her weak, but she continued to climb, her Sappha still under her armpit, and she was careful to keep them there.

Twist was shaking his head as Hikari's foolishness. But he expected her to come up sometime soon. And after a particularly long five minutes, Hikari's appeared, drenched to the skin in water, now holding her Sappha. Twist went to open his mouth, but Hikari suddenly shot forward, and sliced open Twist's stomach with enough force to penetrate the stomach. Twist jerked and coughed up blood, which splattered against the ground. With her other Tonfa, she sliced Twist's throat, ripping the skin and muscle, blood spurting over her face, intermingling with her own.

Twist stumbled backwards, before falling, twitching slight, before coming still.

Hikari sheathed her Sappha, and stared at Twist's corpse. "I told you. You touch them. You die."

**(well, there you go. That's Hikari's fight, and I hope I did it justice O.o.**

**Next time on OPNN: Jack is an cannibal, and prefers young, beautiful woman. And Jenny's just that. How will she combat this threat, who is intent on eating her? **

**See you then!**


	105. Jenny vs Jack! Cannibilistic Intents!

**(Thanks to Newtilator *2, RIOSHO and L-R-D for your reviews! I had a bit of a hard time writing this fight, but, no matter, here it is! "The Dark Queen of Hearts" Jenny vs "The Cannibal" Jack! **

Jack sauntered forward, grinning at a repulsed Jenny, his teeth yellow and crooked with bits of metal surrounded it and his machete waved threateningly. Jenny immediately went onto the offensive, slamming her fist into Jack's stomach. Jack stumbled backwards, but appeared not harmed. Jenny narrowed her eyes slightly, before forming a dagger in her hand and sliced forward. With surprising speed, Jack brought up the machete, blocking the blade.

Jenny went for another punch with her free hand but Jack brought his machete back, and went to stab it at Jenny. Jenny dodged to the side and grabbed his arm, before flipping him over her. Jack sprawled against the ground, before standing up, brushing his cloak down, before putting his hand in his cloak, and pulling out something shadowed.

With a jolt, Jenny realised it was a human hand, and Jack was biting it, ripping a chunk of flesh on. He grinned as the hand disappeared into his coat, before shooting forward with his machete. Jenny quickly brought the dagger up to her face, blocking the blow, before hopping backwards and slashing. Jack blocked it, and the two fighters started to exchange a flurry of blows, their respective weapons a blur.

Every now and again, Jenny either forced Jack backwards, or the opposite. Finally, Jenny ducked down, aiming to slice at Jack's knee cap. Jack jumped up, before slicing at Jenny's head. Jenny let the machete hit her, but bounced of her metal. Jolted and surprised, Jack stumbled backwards, and Jenny shot forward, shoulder barging Jack into the wall. Jack's back hit the wall, before Jenny brought back her fist and went to punch Jack in the face. Jack dodged sideways, causing Jenny's fist to smash through the wall.

Jack lurched forward, and latched his teeth around the flesh of Jenny's upper arm. Jenny yelped in pain as blood glittered to the floor and Jack moved back, chewing on part of Jenny's flesh. Jenny pulled her arm out and moved backwards, surprised.

"How did you do that?" she asked Jack warily.

In answer, Jack opened his mouth and tapped the metal. "Sea stone. Some devil... fruit users... are so... resistant." Jack replied, before slicing his machete up. Jenny blocked the blow, before throwing her knife in the air. She forming a metal gauntlet over her hand, and smashed it against the floor.

The floor splintered and shattered into pieces, the cobbles falling through the air, followed shortly by Jack and Jenny. Both landed on their backs, looking up to the hole Jenny had just made. Jenny was the first up, and approached Jack, picking him up by his collar. She brought her fist back and smashed it hard into the side of Jack's face with enough force to make him fly through the air, hitting the curved inside of the boat. His hat was skewed on his head, showing black hair and one blood red eye. Jack grinned, his teeth bloody, before opening his jacket.

Jenny stared at the bodies lined on the inside of Jack's jacket in horror. They were of woman, no older than she, their feet and hands ripped off, tied to the fabric by bands around the neck and waist. Jack ripped the bands off, letting the bodies to drop to the floor. Underneath the coat he was thin, his ribs showing through the black t-shirt he wore. Jack took off his hat, causing Jenny to gasp in shock.

The face make-up was exactly the same as Jyuka, the leader of Kakikata, except much less wrinkled and more handsome. "What... what the hell... why do you look like him?" Jenny demanded.

"Who?" Jack questioned, tilting his head in question.

"J-Jyuka! You look just like him!"

"Jyuka huh?" Jack repeated. "Been a long time since I heard that name..."

"Are you related to him?"

"Oh. He's my brother. How is he doing?"

"He's dead." Jenny replied bluntly.

"Oh. How sad." Said Jack in a bored face, before charging forward with surprising speed. Jenny didn't have time to react as Jack jumped and knocked her to the ground, before biting her neck. Jenny quickly pushed Jack off with enough strength to make him roll, before holding the teeth-marks, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

Jack ran forward again, but Jenny was ready and jumped up, before forming a sledge hammer in the air. She swung it downwards, slamming it hard into Jack's stomach, driving him once again into the floor, but this time, instead of falling, a spray of water covered Jenny. Jenny stumbled back, surprised, before seeing water from the hole. Sea water. Luckily, as it was on the bottom rather than the side, no water came in about from a bit.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Jenny nervously walked over to the hole and peered into the murky water, before Jack suddenly burst out and grabbed her leg, pulling her downwards into the water. Jenny gasped as the cold hit her body, but she managed to grab onto the edge of the hole, to stop from being fully submerged.

This was all Jack needed, who clambered out of the hole and received his machete from the ground, before stabbing it hard through Jenny's palm.

Jenny yelled out in pain as blood seeped over her hand. Jack lipped his lips, before grabbing her hair, and dunking her head down under the water. After a few seconds, Jack pulled her out, her face drenched and her hair stuck to the back of her head. Drawing the machete out from her hand, Jack picked Jenny up, and threw her head across the floor. She rolled, before coming to a crouching position, coughing.

Jack kicked her hard in the stomach, before licking his lips once again. He crouched down, and drew the machete lightly against Jenny's cheek, drawing a sliver of blood. Jack wiped his finger across the blood, before licking it off, savouring the coppery taste. His eyes lit up, before grabbing Jenny's head and slamming it against the floor, before leaning down and licked her face.

Jenny groaned, trying to weakly push Jack off, but to no success. Jack just smashed the back of her head once again against the grounds, grinning madly all the while. Jack leant down towards Jenny's face, as if to kiss her.

His lips locked onto hers, but then he draw back in pain, blood leaking from his mouth. Jenny scrambled to her feet and spat the tongue out from her mouth, wiping the blood of her chin. "That was disgusting, how can you people handle that taste?" Jenny questioned, spitting.

Jack looked on, enraged, as his blood fell from his mouth. He shot forward, but Jenny sidestepped and slammed the back of her elbow into the back of Jack's neck, driving him downwards.

"Every Ten King has to be efficient in all ability. If they have a devil fruit, they need to learn to operate without. You caught me a bit by surprise there, I have to admit." Jenny said, shaking her head, water pelting the floor.

Jack let of a series of moans and groans, before crawling away. Jenny lined up, before running forward and smashing her heel into Jack's cheek with enough force to rip the flesh. Jack rolled in pain, clutching his face as blood poured down it. He got up to his knees, but Jenny kneed him in the jaw, making his head ring. Jack started to fall backwards, but Jenny grabbed his head to stop him.

Jenny lifted her foot, positioning it on Jack's throat, before driving her foot down towards the floor, smashing into his throat in turn. Jack once again rolled on the floor, making incomprehensible noises of pain. Jenny flicked her pony-tail from her shoulder, before walking over to Jack, who had managed to get to his feet, his lower face crimson. "Seems you don't like pain, huh?" Jenny taunted, grinning. But suddenly Jack lurched forward, latching his bloody mouth around Jenny's waist, and pulled, causing Jenny to gasp in pain. Jack grinned pointedly, spitting the piece of flesh right into Jenny's face.

In this moment of distraction, Jack shot forward and head-butted Jenny, before grabbing her stomach and taking a bit by her neck. Before he could dig in, Jenny pushed him away and punched him in the face. Jack stumbled back, and Jenny scowled, before grabbing his collar. She gave him a hard head butt of her own, and he fell to the floor. Jenny then crouched down, and grabbing his mouth with both hands. "You like those teeth of yours, huh?"

Jenny then pushed down on his jaw while pushing up on the top of his mouth. Jack squirmed in pain until a sharp crack was heard, and his jaw snapped from it's hinges, falling sideways slightly. Jenny smiled slightly, before pulling a small object from her pocket, like lipstick. In fact, it was lipstick, and she applied it to her lips, before pulling Jack up, his jaw hanging uselessly down and covered in blood. Jenny shrugged, before placing her lips on his for a kiss. She waited a few seconds, before pushing Jack away.

As she wiped away the lipstick and blood from her face with a tissue, Jack started to clutch his throat, his eyes wide, not making a sound. Small bubbles appeared on his upper lip and neck, and his muscles started to contract. This put pressure on Jack's throat, closing his windpipe. The blood vessels in his eyes popped, before he stumbled backwards, falling back onto the wood. He let off a last spasm, before falling limp and unmoving.

"Oh... how I loved to use this poison. It's good to use it again." Jenny said, holding up the lipstick, before placing it back in her pocket. "I really hate cannibals. Disgusting things." She shook her head, before forming a ladder and climbing up towards the hole she smashed Jack down in the first place.

**(Wow. Jenny can be brutal when she wants to be, huh. Annnywho:**

**Next time on OPNN: Todd and his 'Razor' confront Gouki and his sword, Kazefuchi. Which one will one, especially after BOTH reveal their secrets...**

**See you then!**


	106. Gouki vs Todd! Nakama are not Tools!

**(Thanks to Kdunc15, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and Newtilator for your reviews! Alright, so, let's combat the "Demon King" Gouki against the Victorian-esque Todd! Let's get it on! **

Gouki quickly brought Kazefuchi up, blocking another strike from Todd. Todd and Gouki had a brief test of strength, pushing against the other, before Todd hopped back, raising his Razor in front of his face, sneering slightly.

Gouki light-heartedly swung Kazefuchi through the air, raising his eyebrow. "If that's all you got, you ain't gonna go anywhere fast."

"Shut it." Todd muttered, frustration slowly starting to settle in.

"Or not..." Gouki replied, grinning, before running forward, slashing at Todd. Todd blocked with one razor, before slicing at Gouki's stomach with the other. Gouki spun around, dodging the strike as well as knocking Todd back once more. True to his word, Gouki hadn't used his 'power' to attack Todd during the five minutes he had been fighting, and was merely playing at this moment.

"Say..." Gouki tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder why you never asked that Jekyll... or Hide, or whoever the hell he is for some kind of hair cut." He looked over Todd's hair with a critical eye. "And something for the face too..."

"You won't get into my mind!" Todd exclaimed, lunging forward with the razor.

Gouki stepped back slowly, the slice coming short of his belly. "I think I already have, to be honest. That was a sloppy manoeuvre. If you sliced with one, and then lunged with the other, you may have had a chance at drawing a bit of blood, but no. Too bad... I was kinda hoping I'd get a strong opponent." Gouki huffed in mock disappointment, before pointing Kazefuchi towards a seething Todd. "Let's just end it right now, shall we?"

"Just try!" Todd exclaimed running forward.

"Happily." Gouki replied, before suddenly slicing upwards, disarming Todd. Todd stopped short of hitting the wall with his running momentum, and turned around in shock. Gouki suddenly thrust forward, the blade going straight through Todd's belly. Todd's eyes widened and he slumped downwards as Gouki pulled Kazefuchi from the wound and sheathed it. "Too bad." Gouki turned, intending for Todd to bleed to death, and walked forward towards the door.

Gouki suddenly stopped, one of the razor flying straight past his ear and embedding itself in the wall beyond. Gouki put a finger to his ear, and saw a dot of blood on his finger. He turned, to see Todd standing up, the wound seen, but no blood at all. "Oh? How... interesting."

Todd glanced down at the bloodless wound, before narrowing his eyes at Gouki. "I thought I wouldn't have been cut. You proved to be a formidable opponent."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Gouki asked, glancing pointedly at Todd's wound.

"My 'power'. This is what I mentioned." Todd said, raising his remaining razor. "I am sure you're asking yourself, 'What is this?'"

"That's why I asked..."

"What 'this' is the power of the devil's." Todd said.

"So, you've eaten a devil fruit?" Gouki asked.

"Indeed." Todd replied. "I have eaten the Chi Chi No Mi. I can control blood any way I please."

"Nice." Gouki grinned. "That's cool. But there is a catch, right? Otherwise you could just stop my blood flow right now."

"Yes." Todd replied. "I have to have an open wound to control blood. This is why you see me not bleeding. I can make my blood continue to flow without spilling."

"That IS quite an awesome fruit." Gouki said, complimenting Todd. "But... won't particularly help you." Gouki sliced forward, but Todd deflected the blow. "I also guess that there is another catch. Why block, if you cannot bleed?"

Todd didn't reply, just kicked out at Gouki, who dodged to the side again, and sliced, which, once again was dodged.

"Are you not going to answer?" Gouki asked, sheathing Kazefuchi. "How sad."

"Why are you sheathing your weapon?" Todd asked. "Are you running away?"

Gouki let out a snort. "Of course not. Why would I do that? I just want to test a theory."

"Oh? Enlighten me on this theory of yours." The moment the word's left Todd's lips, Gouki slammed his fist hard into Todd's gut; straight into the wound. Todd gasped in pain, and Gouki withdrew his hand.

"And so you can also feel pain, just control your own blood. How useless." Gouki dodged another slice. "If you cannot cut me, you cannot win. I am the worst opponent for you, I'm afraid."

Todd narrowed his eyes, before suddenly turning and sprinting through the hole previously made by Gouki. Todd ran, his feet pounding against the wooden deck, heading straight forwards.

"Having fun?"

Todd looked to his side to see Gouki causally jogging beside him, despite Todd sprinting his fastest. "Wh-what..."

"I'm just a fast person. So, what's the purpose of running?" Gouki asked.

Todd slid to a stop, and pointed behind Gouki. "This."

Gouki sighed, and suddenly ducked, the thirty so bodies flying over him, before the group hit the floor. Gouki straightened up, and raised a bemused eyebrow at the remaining pirates under Todd's command. "And the point was...?"

"This." Todd said, before pointing at the thirty crew-members. "Stand to attention!"

Gouki watched as the group formed themselves into a line, standing straight, their chins slightly raised in the air and their arms by their side; stiff and unmoving.

Todd raised his razor, before running forward, the razor extended outwards.

Gouki watched in growing shock and anger as the razor proceeded to cut open the throats of Todd's allies. Despite the blood now bubbling from their throats, dripping down their chests, the crew-members still stood straight, unwavering, their posture's unmoving. Todd stood still, blood splattered against his cheek, before grinning a demented grin.

"_Sangre Diablo (Blood Devil)_" Todd closed his eyes, as if in pleasure, and Gouki watched as blood streamed from the thirty crew-members, straight towards Todd and surrounding him in a crimson shroud. The blood gathered around Todd, and soon the pirates dropped to the floor; dried out husks.

As the bodies hit the floor, the blood started to form a shape around Todd, completely engulfing him. Soon, a crimson monster stood, standing a good ten foot higher than Gouki, a gaping hole of a mouth and slits for eyes. The monster stepped forward, the footprints of blood forming back into it.

"That's just... that's not right..." Gouki said, feeling anger bubbling in his chest. "Why the hell did you do that to your Nakama!"

"My Nakama?" Todd replied from within the beast, his voice low and contorted. "Do not be mistaken, Gouki Riosho. Those are not my Nakama, they are merely my tools. Made for my use, and my use only!"

Gouki scowled, his usual ever-lasting grin lost on his serious and angry face. "Tools? For your use? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Gouki shouted, his face flushed red with anger. "People are not tools; to be used by conniving bastards like you!"

"Are you not a tool yourself, Gouki Riosho? Do you not work for the one with the scar?"

"He IS a conniving bastard, so no difference. Besides, I am forced to!"

"Are you so selfish, Gouki Riosho? You work for someone against your will just because you life is threatened? Are you that low?"

"I put my friend's life before mine you idiot! It's my Nakama who are threatened! My friends... my family! And if it were only my life, I still would work for him! Why? Because the amount of people I would offend, I would anger, I would cause sadness and grief to is not something I will permit to happen! If I let myself die, THEN I am selfish!"

"Enough!" roared Todd. "I do not want to speak of this nonsense anymore!" Todd suddenly whipped it's arm, blood soaring towards Gouki. Gouki sidestepped and drew his sword in a flash, slicing downwards, before disappearing and reappearing, the demon lop sided as it was cut in half. But the blood just formed back into the demon. "You cannot harm me, Gouki Riosho."

"We'll see about that!" Gouki said, raising Kazefuchi. He shot forward, with such a speed, when he hit the blood it burst into tiny little splatters. Todd started to fall, and his arm was suddenly lopped off as Gouki appeared in the air, spinning Kazefuchi. Gouki stayed in the air, stabbing Kazefuchi straight into the middle of Todd's chest, before slicing sideways, cutting a hard and deep gash through Todd. Gouki fell to the floor, before raising Kazefuchi. Todd plummeted to the ground, not moving for a few seconds. But then he struggled to his feet, and tilted his head, his eyes blank. His arm suddenly rose from the ground and attached itself back, and small threads of blood stitched it back to his body.

Gouki shook his head, before stabbing his sword hard into the deck. "_Kaze Keikoku! (Wind Canyon)_" Gouki suddenly disappeared, and at lightning fast speeds, appeared on the other side of the deck.

In a quick moment, Gouki turned to see Hikari sitting down on the floor, wringing her hair out. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, but wasn't allowed to ask questions as she was picked up and thrown nonchalantly over Gouki's shoulder. Gouki sped away fast and appeared in the main building of the mansion, grabbing Jenny, and speeding off again before his crew-member could ask questions. Finally Gouki appeared down below, where a panting, yet unharmed Diego stood, his mace raised in front of a calm Von Saren, uninjured.

"Wha..." Diego managed to mutter before he was whisked away from Von Saren.

All this took a matter of three seconds.

With an almighty crash, the ship completely split in half, wood ripping from its allotted places, mansion walls smashing and cobbles breaking apart. Todd stood for a moment, as the massive ship fell in two parts around him, before a line of his own blood extended from his forehead to his groan and around the back. Another second passed as Todd fell, before both parts of his body split in two, falling down into the raging waters below, dead.

The two pieces of the ship slowly started to sink, causing the waters to swirl around as it sank.

**LINE BREAK**

Gouki stood near the top, standing diagonally on a wall; Diego, Hikari, and Jenny were all disoriented from being whisked away from their current situations.

"G-Gouki!" Jenny exclaimed, wobbling slightly as the half of the ship they were on slowly became vertical. "Why did you use that move!"

Gouki rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry... my anger got ahead of me a bit there..."

"But that's the one you defeated Reaper with!" Jenny replied. "The one you cut the temple island in half with."

Before Gouki could reply, the wall exploded, a piece of wood smacking Hikari hard in the head and knocking her out. Something grabbed Diego's head and rammed his head down onto the deck, before the figure ran forward, clothes lining Jenny before turning and confronting Gouki.

The Shichibukai's eyes were enflamed with anger as he stared Gouki down. Von Saren clenched his fists. "You... dare... to destroy my ship? My supplies! MY ALLIES!" Von Saren jaw was clenched and his usual calm demeanour was completely thrown away and discarded. "The final stand will be here, Gouki Riosho! Four of the five of us will die tonight, and it is not going to be me!"

**(Woo! I had fun writing this fight:**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: Let's rewind a bit to the start of Diego starting to fall unconscious. How did Diego escape, and how did his battle with Von Saren go to make both competitors unharmed? Find out how Diego has evolved with his 48 hours of intense training! **

**See you then!**


	107. Diego vs Von Saren! A Newly Changed Man!

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Kdunc15, L-R-D and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Sorry it was a day late, i don't really have an excuse, but here it is! Diego vs Von Saren! **

Diego struggled, feeling his breath catch in his throat, lights flickering in his eyes. He felt the smooth skin on his ears and realised someone was pressing on his head. It felt like his energy was being sucked from his body.

'_It can't end before it even starts!' _Diego thought to himself '_All that training wasn't for nothing! Why... why can't I use my ice? I guess its seastone...'_ Diego groaned, pushing himself off the floor with effort, the pressure on his head feeling like it was about to burst. He reached for his mace, and released it, before swinging it backwards.

Instantly the pressure on his head was released, and he stumbled forward, before turning around and spotting "Blood Baron" Von Saren. "Attacking from behind. That's low."

Von Saren looked at Diego with slight surprise, dressed in his regal robes and rings adorned his hands. "This is certainly a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to get out, considering you were not able to use your ice."

"I don't need my devil fruit, not anymore!" Diego exclaimed, positioning his mace in front of him. "How do you know about that, anyway?"

"I have my sources." Von Saren replied, and Diego just noticed how tall this man was. Von Saren stood roughly two foot over him, without a bent back, standing firmly straight. "Come. Attack me."

"Fine!" Diego shot forward, swinging his mace as he went. He swung it forward towards Von Saren's face, but the Shichibukai raised his hand, which hit the mace between the spikes. But momentum didn't stop, and Von Saren was thrown backwards, skidding against the floor on his feet.

Von Saren slid a hand over his hair. "Another surprise. When were you this physically strong? Well, no matter. I shall not underestimate you." Von Saren put a hand under his robe, before pulling out an ornate rapier, it's hand guard adorned with rubies and sapphires, while the blade was thin, but firm, about as long as Von Saren's arm.

Diego swung again, but Von Saren stepped to the side neatly and thrust the rapier forward, Diego curved his arm down and blocked it with the mace, before pushing Von Saren back. Von Saren stepped back, and lunged forward again, aiming for Diego's mid-section. Diego once again blocked the blow, and swirled to the side, aiming to hit the back of Von Saren's knee. Von Saren twisted around as well and thrust downwards, blocking the blow to his knee.

Diego hopped backwards and raised his mace, looking at Von Saren. Von Saren remained stoic, not even breathing hard. Diego tried to ignore the moans of the prisoner's around him, but it was quite hard.

"Are you wondering why I have these insects down here?" Von Saren asked, not putting his rapier down.

"Not particularly." Diego replied. "But I do know that once I beat you, I'll free them."

"Do not be so sure of that." Von Saren thrust forward, but once again, Diego stopped it. "Tell me. Why do you block my attacks when you can simply let them go through you?"

"I'm not an idiot Von Saren. You've most likely got seastone in that, much like your rings. I'm not gonna test that theory though." Diego said, before hopping backwards, five feet between him and Von Saren.

"You are much different from what the reports said." Von Saren said with a slight frown. "And my reports are not wrong."

"Evidently, they are." Diego said without a grin, before throwing his mace straight at Von Saren's face. Von Saren was caught off guard and raised his rapier to block the mace, but Diego shot forward, and slammed his open palm into Von Saren's stomach. Von Saren was thrown back a couple of feet, hitting the ground hard. "Hurt, did it?"

Von Saren growled and got up to his feet, brushing dust of his robes. "How is this possible? The reports state you are weak, the weakest of Dragon Claw."

"I told you." Diego said, picking his mace up. "They are obviously wrong. You think I spent my time here sitting around and twiddling my thumbs?" Diego suddenly through the mace into the air. "No chance! _Hielo Jabalina!" _Diego stuck his hand out, and a ribbon of ice rose from his palm, before covering the mace. Diego grabbed the bottom of the ice, and swung it in Von Saren's direection. Von Saren brought his rapier up and cut through the ice, before lunging forward, his sword aimed towards Diego's chest. Diego brought his arm up, and the blade slid off of his armored plates.

Von Saren was caught off balance, and Diego took this chance to lunge forward again to smash his palm into his chest, but Von Saren swerved sideways and placed his hands on two of the prisoner's faces. Diego went to hit him again, but this time Von Saren turned around, noticeably taller and slightly stockier.

Von Saren caught Diego palm with one hand, and went to punch him with the other, but Diego caught it with his free hand, before head-butting Von Saren. Von Saren stumbled back, but rammed forward with his shoulder, knocking Diego off of his feet. As Diego crawled up to his feet, Von Saren ran at him, but Diego quickly grabbed Von Saren's face and fell to his ass, smashing Von Saren's face onto his shoulder plate. Von Saren's head popped up, and Diego followed, before bringing his palm up hard into the Shichibukai's jaw. Von Saren's head snapped backwards, and Diego swung his arm, catching Von Saren with the armoured plate on the side of the head. Von Saren stumbled sideways, and Diego swung around, aiming to hit Von Saren with the plate on his arm. But this time, Von Saren caught Diego's leg, and swung around, throwing Diego through the air. Diego rolled in mid-air and landed in a crouch, before shooting towards Von Saren.

Diego jumped and thrust his palm towards Von Saren, but Von Saren caught the palm once again, and landed a hard punch on the side of Diego's head, his rings digging into the skin. Diego continued unfazed and booted Von Saren in the chest. Von Saren slid back, still standing, and Diego flipped over his head. As Von Saren turned, he received a hard palm to the cheek, turning his head. Diego then ran forward and took Von Saren's legs out from under him, so he was straddling him. Diego the continuously rammed his palms into Von Saren's face; After a few shots, Von Saren's nose cracked, and warm blood flowed down his now irritated face.

Von Saren reached up and grabbed Diego's head, and Diego quickly rolled off, not willing to be caught in Von Saren's grasp again. Von Saren calmly touched a prisoner behind him, and the nose quickly reformed itself, cracking back into position. Von Saren wiped the blood from his face, and motioned for Diego to come at him.

Diego shook his head, wondering. "What was that then? Must be a devil fruit, correct?"

"Correct." Von Saren said, but didn't elaborate. He suddenly brought a pistol from within his robes and pressed down the trigger.

Diego saw the bullet burst from the gun, and travel through the air. He stepped to the side, and twisted his head, watching the bullet travel just past his nose and hit the deck behind him.

Von Saren narrowed his eyes. "Haki." He hissed.

"What now?" Diego questioned, wondering what Con Saren had said.

"Haki! How did you learn Haki?" Von Saren demanded.

"What the heck are you talking about? What's this...? Haki? What I just did was instinct."

Von Saren shook his head, before glancing at his rapier on the floor, next to Diego's mace. He kept his pistol in his grip, and quickly reloaded it before shooting at Diego and going for his Rapier.

Diego ducked down before the pistol even fired and placed his hand onto the floor. "_El Hielo Del Piso!" _Ice spread from his fingertips across the floor, and caught Von Saren's heel. Von Saren slipped, and fell ungraciously to the floor, his foot kicking the rapier and mace across the below-deck. Diego was instantly upon him, kicking him hard In the ribs. Diego went to kick him again, but Von Saren caught the kick, and rolled, taking Diego down onto the floor. Diego and Von Saren then brawled, fists hitting-each other's faces. Thankfully the rings didn't split the skin, so Diego's face looked fine. However, as Diego was hitting Von Saren with open palms to the nose and eye sockets, blood started to flow once again from the nose.

Diego rolled off and got up, followed shortly by the "Blood Baron." Once Von Saren has got up, Diego shot forward, thrusting his palm right into Von Saren's jaw. A horrible snapping sound filled Diego's ears, and Von Saren quickly lunged and touched another prisoner, instantly his nose healing and his jaw cracking back into place.

"So. Some sort of... absorption technique then? You seem to suck the life out of things." Diego commented, watching with growing anger as the man Von Saren had touched slumped, gasping for breath.

Von Saren regarded him with a cold look, before placing his hands on two men beside him. The men struggled and squirmed, slowly becoming wrinkled, before actually falling to dust on the floor, falling down grates.

At this, Von Saren's arm bulged up more, and he ran forward with surprising speed. Diego brought his arms up to defend, but Von Saren smashed his fist hard into Diego's stomach, bringing him up into the air. As Diego dropped, Von Saren uppercutted him, making him flip in the air and fall onto his back. Unfazed, Diego picked himself up, and saw that he was rather close to his mace.

Von Saren charged, the arms of his robes ripping, revealing bulging, pale flesh. His eyes shone with purple, strangly calm despite running hard at Diego. Diego measured up, and dived aside at the last moment and rolled, grabbing his mace, before swinging it hard. Von Saren had tried to charge again, but this time the spikes dug into the side of his face, cutting his cheek to ribbons and making an eye burst. Von Saren growled in frustration, before staggering backwards, grabbing another prisoner's face. The prisoner became much thinner and weak; as the wounds healed itself, flesh stitching back together and his eye growing back into his eye socket.

Von Saren face Diego, irritated, while Diego stood, his mace in front of him. Suddenly a blur filled Diego's vision.

"Wha..."

In a gut wrenching moment, Diego was pulled from the room, and before he even noticed it, he was in a smaller room, feeling as if he had left his body behind. Diego looked around the room at an equally disorientated Jenny and Hikari, while Gouki looked a bit solemn and sheepish. Diego went to ask questions, but then a terrible crunching and ripping sound was heard, and the ship tilted slightly sideways. Diego stumbled, still confused as the wall became the floor and vice versa.

"G-Gouki!" Jenny exclaimed, trying to regain her balance as the room continued to turn. "Why did you use that move!"

"Sorry..." Gouki shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his head. "My anger got ahead of me a bit there..."

As Jenny talked to Gouki, saying something about defeating Reaper, Diego could hear a sound, like pounding footsteps.

Suddenly the wall exploded into shards of wood. Diego had time to see Hikari get knocked straight out by a piece of wood, before something grabbed his head and slammed it down onto the deck. Diego, disoriented, slowly got to his feet, and saw Gouki facing none other than the Shichibukai, "Blood Baron" Von Saren.

His usual purple eyes were now large with anger, and his teeth were gritted. Diego could see he was largely changed, instead of being tall and gangly, he was now almost twice as tall as Diego, about three times as wide, and his tendons bulged out of his muscles. His usual slicked back hair was askew, and his robes were ripped and torn, revealing black under-garments. Diego noticed the beastly Von Saren was talking. "The final stand will be here, Gouki Riosho! Four of the five of us will die tonight, and it is not going to be me!"

**(And there we have it!**

**Next time in One Piece New Nakama: The climax is closing in as Von Saren fights with the three members of Dragon Claw and Hikari. How will Gouki, Jenny, Diego and Hikari hope to fight this beast of a man? Especially when marines make an appearance, and a certain 'call' is made!**

**Find out in the next three parts of the fight with Blood Baron! That's right, THREE CHAPTERS! He ain't a Shichibukai for nothing y'know!**

**See you then!**


	108. Blood Baron' Von Saren's Rage! Part 1

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Nezumimaru, Dthehalfdragon, and RedxAlert for your reviews! Allright, here's the first chapter of the large fight - and other things - involving Von Saren. Also, the next time is for all the three chapters, so no AN at the end of the chapter. Let's get this party started!) **

_24 hours in the past_

Far in the New World, Fleet Admiral Rikumaru was looking at Admiral Minka, thinking about what had just been said to him. Rikumaru stroked his chin, glancing over to James, and then looked to his desk. On the desk was meant to be notes, but instead was a doodle of a weird four-legged beast. Rikumaru shook his head, crunching up the paper and throwing it in a bin, before turning to Minka.

"What'd you say?"

The younger Admiral Minka forced himself not to face palm, and stared placidly at Rikumaru. "Did you not hear me?"

"I... got distracted..." Rikumaru said, now moving things around his desk with his thumb.

"Let me go through it again then. And please, listen?" Minka wasn't afraid to talk to Rikumaru as he was an Admiral, and Rikumaru never seemed to care anyway. "Do you remember a week ago when Ferina was kidnapped?"

Rikumaru drew a blank face. "Who now?"

"Ferina." Minka said patiently. "We assigned her as a surgeon and a doctor here. She was the one who gave the autopsy on Sengoku. A mysterious man kidnapped her in front of my eyes. Well, we have seen sightings of her now."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes. Our scouts have seen her accepting a position on none other than a pirate crew."

"Uh-huh."

"This pirate crew is called Dragon Claw, headed by former 'Reptile Legends' crew member, Vincent, otherwise known as Talon."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listening?"

"Uh-huh."

Minka closed his eyes in irritation, and cast a glance to Rikumaru's assistant James in the corner, who was busy writing on a notepad '_well, let's hope he's getting all this'_

"Dragon Claw contains a number of threats, including 'Blood' Red and 'The Beast King' Gouki Riosho. The other members include Diego and Hermy Faulkner, the threat of Eden, and one of the new members, Jenny."

Rikumaru once again stroked his chin. "And the problem is?"

"The problem is that all these members can easily dispatch marine captains. Talon has even gone head to head with Shichibukai Ryumen and defeated him. If Ferina did join them, one, Dragon Claw would benefit from a doctor greatly, and two, Ferina knows too much about us. We were planning on forcing her to work for us after the autopsy."

"Get her then." Rikumaru said with a wave of his hand, now inspecting his nails. "Is there anything else?"

Minka took a deep breath. "Well, yes. And this is most disturbing. Commodore Zira had gone to the Shichibukai, Korten, after a request for a meeting. After Zira came back, she announced that Korten – using a messenger - had proof of illegal activities by the Shichibukai 'Blood Baron' Von Saren. Apparently, Von Saren offered to partner with Korten, and Korten immediately reported him. Korten's messenger also informed Zira of Von Saren's crimes, which include: piracy, slave trade, smuggling, gambling circuits, illegal arms and drug trade, and it was even reported that he hired people for sabotage and assassination. Korten gave us evidence proving these crimes, and we have managed to link many of these crimes together after almost a week of non-stop work."

Rikumaru was actually listening, furrowing his brow. "Oh? Well... what should I do?"

Despite it being a rhetorical question, Minka went with an urge to say something. "May I suggest, if you so please, that we strip Von Saren of his rank as a Shichibukai, and..." Minka trailed off.

"And?" Rikumaru prompted.

"And I believe we should send a buster call to his island ship. It is a well known fact that he is of the strongest Shichibukai, and since Admiral Tenkumaru and the other Shichibukai are busy, I believe this is the only choice."

Rikumaru thought for around ten seconds. "Are there any innocents on this ship?"

"None." Minka reported. "Only him, three head-crew members, and around four hundred pirates. Korten offered the location to us."

"Do it."

_Present time_

Gouki was zipping around, dodging each and every blow of the massive Von Saren. However, whenever Gouki managed to cut Von Saren, the wound seemed to close, allowing Von Saren to be uninjured.

"Come here you little insect!" Von Saren growled, throwing his fists onto the wood – or floor – and smashing it completely. Gouki ducked sideways and shot forward with Kazefuchi. Von Saren went to grab the sword, but Gouki strafed the side and cut a deep gash into the side of Von Saren. Von Saren ignored the wound and thrust forward with surprising speed, catching Gouki off guard. Gouki leg was caught, and he span through the air, hitting the wall. Gouki got up, but wincing slightly on his foot. "Got you now."

Von Saren stepped forward, but was simultaneously kicked and punched in the face. He stumbled backwards, seeing Diego and Jenny fall to the ground, their fists raised.

"Need any help?" Jenny asked, turning to Gouki.

"If you want to." Gouki said, grinning, and Jenny quickly turned around, forming a metal hammer. Seeing it, Diego formed his own hammer from his ice, and the two crew-members smashed both hammer's into Von Saren's skull. Von Saren grunted and stumbled back, hitting the wall. Jenny nodded to Diego, and Diego grabbed her legs, spun her, and let her go. Jenny went flying forward and formed metal over her arm. She clothes lined Von Saren through the wall, and then met open air.

Jenny's eyes opened in surprise as the sea was underneath her, but before gravity took a hold of her, something slammed into her and made her fly to the other half of the sinking ship. She smashed through one side, and went straight through the other. Jenny managed to grip onto a bit of wood from the hole she made, and hung, her legs flailing in the air.

Gouki turned to Diego, and nodded. "Can you make a bit of area for us, I'm getting a bit disoriented."

"Sure thing." Diego suddenly ran to the hole and jumped down, straight towards to water. A fist suddenly smashed into his chest, which burst into ice shards. But Diego reformed below Von Saren, who was clinging to the sinking boat, and put his hands down towards the sea floor. He waited for one whole second, and just as his hands touched the tips of the waves: "_Circulo de Hielo." _

Ice quickly came from Diego's hands, spreading over the waves. The ice quickly stopped the waves in its tracks; he stayed standing, his hands in the now thick ice and watched as the two halves stopped sinking, trapped in his ice. He waited a bit more as sweat trickled down his face, before finally pulled his hands out. But the moment he did, a great force smashed him in the face, which practically exploded into ice shards. Von Saren looked on in irritation as Diego reformed behind him, smiling slightly.

"Oh good, your rings must've broken off. That's helpful for me." Diego said, before breaking into a grin Gouki would have been proud of. "Now you're in my environment, and you can witness just how much I have developed by powers."

Suddenly Gouki landed next to Diego. "Good job. Let's end this now."

"Sure thing." Diego suddenly sat down, and pulled of both his boots and his socks, and stood up again, so his feet were against the ice. "_Lanza de Hielo."_ A sudden spike shot from the ice and impaled itself in Von Saren's belly. Von Saren winced in pain, but for some particular reason, no blood spilt from the wound.

Despite this, Gouki positioned himself, his sword stabbing into the ice. "You may want to hold onto something. _Kaze Keikoku!"_ Gouki pushed his foot off the ground, and shot forward. But in a few steps, Gouki felt his foot slip, and he completely face-planted the ice. Gouki shook his head, touching his nose gingerly. "Ow... that didn't work."

"What the hell is that meant to be?" Von Saren questioned with wide eyes, ignoring the spike through his stomach.

"Gouki?" Diego asked as Gouki stood up.

"Sorry about that." Gouki said, now sheathing Kazeuindo. "I guess my friction is way too high. Look."

Diego saw that where Gouki started was now water, where he had melted it. "Oh... sorry..." Diego said sheepishly.

"Don't be." Gouki said, pulling something from his pocket. "I'll just use my other fighting style."

"Other..."

Gouki put on the things he was holding onto both hands, which turned out to be metal claws like a wireframe glove. "I'll use these. Made especially by Jenny's metal after a month's hard work, these can cut through even diamond. Let's start the real fight shall we Von Saren?"


	109. Blood Baron' Von Saren's Rage! Part 2

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, RIOSHO, L-R-D, and RedxAlert for your reviews! Time for the second part of the fight! Woo! Read on!) **

Von Saren glared down at Gouki and Diego. Diego had his mace drawn and at the ready, while Gouki was crouched down, his claws stuck into the ice as he stared at Von Saren with a feral grin.

Diego tilted his head to Gouki. "What sort of style is that?"

"Of course. You haven't seen it. This is my 'Beast' style. One of the reasons I was recruited into the Ten Kings." Gouki said. "Now fight with me Diego."

"Happily."

The two crewmates then ran forward – Gouki with hands and feet – at the same speed, as Gouki was unable to use his speed. Von Saren readied himself and pushed his hand up as Diego jumped up. But Diego jumped higher than estimated, and landed on Von Saren's hand, before pushing off and smashing his mace hard on the top of Von Saren's head, splitting the skin. Before Von Saren could react, a searing pain filled his stomach as Gouki slashed with his claws.

Gouki ran beneath Von Saren as Diego flipped over and landed next to him. Von Saren turned, his wounds already healing, before letting out a roar of rage and sprinted forward. Diego and Gouki strafed to the side and smashed into his knees with their respective weapons, knocking him onto his knees. Diego then cracked his mace deep into Von Saren's back as Gouki sprinted and jumped, slicing hard through Von Saren's face.

Not stopping on their attack, Gouki turned and leaped into the air as Diego drew back his mace again. At the same time they struck Von Saren's head, which was now colored crimson. Gouki nodded to Diego, who jumped. Gouki caught Diego, spun his foot, before throwing the taller Diego hard into Von Saren's stomach. Diego stayed crouched down, and Gouki pounced onto his back, jumped, and impaled his claws into Von Saren's neck. Von Saren stumbled back, bleeding profusely from the head, but the wounds closed, leaving him still covered in blood, but not injured.

Both of the crewmates charged at Von Saren again, but Von Saren swatted Gouki out of the air and slammed Diego by the throat into the ice. Gouki went flying into the side of the ship and his head smashed hard against the wood. Diego's mace skittered across the ice as he lay in a crater of the thick ice.

Von Saren looked pleased with himself, and picked Diego up from the floor by the throat, before chucking him up into the air. Diego went up, and fell down. Before he hit the floor, Von Saren smashed his fist hard into Diego's stomach. Diego's eyes widened as he gasped, still hung on Von Saren's fist. Von Saren then used his other hand to squeeze on Diego's temples. Diego struggled, but was caught and could feel his life force being dragged from him.

"Get off him!"

Von Saren glanced sideways, and was met with a hard metal hammer straight into the skull with immense force. He skidded across the ice as Jenny appeared; leaning over Diego to make sure he was all right. Von Saren shook his head, before running to Jenny. Jenny suddenly looked up with a piercing stare, and chucked the hammer into the air. Just as Von Saren was about to hit her, she jumped, using him as a boost, and gracefully landed behind him. Von Saren turned, but Jenny grabbed the hammer from the sky as it fell and slammed it into Von Saren shoulder blade. Von Saren jolted back and Jenny used the opportunity to form a metal spear, before throwing it forward. It soared through the air for a second before impaling itself straight into Von Saren's neck. Von Saren's eyes widened slightly, and he grabbed the weapon, pulling it from his neck.

He threw the spear himself, but Jenny dodged to the side, multiple daggers in her hands. She spun around, a set of five knives flying to Von Saren and burying themselves into his chest and neck. Jenny then used the knives to climb up Von Saren, before back flipping and kicking Von Saren in the face with her high-heeled boot. Von Saren's head whipped back, and Jenny fell downwards, landing on the ice, before looking up and flicking her hair from her eyes.

"You're... so troublesome..." Von Saren muttered, pulling the knives from his body and throwing them aside. "But strong, I'll give you that."

Jenny internally frowned. '_I can only hold a Shichibukai for so long. As number nine, I can combat vice-admirals and below, but Shichibukai are out of my league... come on one of you, wake up!" _

**X-X_X-X_X-X-X **

In the ship, hiding behind part of the wood looking on at the ongoing fight, two scared marines cowered, their hats askew and fear painted on they face.

"T-t-t-that the power-r-r of the "Blood B-Baron..." One of the marines said who was tall and skinny, with puffy blonde hair. His name was Shu.

"I-I-It's so sca-scary..." A smaller, dumpier one said, named Gho, a camera hanging around his neck. "T-Truly a Shichibukai..."

Shu shook his head, and looked back down to the bounty posters before him and Gho. They read:

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

"**Night Eyes" Hikari**

**1,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Diego Faulkner**

**40,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Gouki Riosho**

**80,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

"**The Seductress" Jenny**

**60,00,000 Beli**

"Why are these so low..." Gho asked with wonder. "That Gouki is worth way more than a mere eighty. Faulkner has changed as well, he is so much stronger. And Jenny is going head to head with a Shichibukai and is refusing to go down. I wonder what Hikari can do though..."

"She's just a thief." Shu said, shaking his head. "She is nothing to worry about... but we have to report these three to marine headquarters." Shu shakily pulled a small 'Den-Den Mushi' from his pocket, and pulled the receiver to his ear, pressing a button on the side of the Den-Den Mushi's shell.

Before the line could hold, something knocked hard into the two marines, knocking them further into the ship. They both coughed, and looked to the side to see an extremely bloody Jenny. Both marines shot up in fear. "I-I-It's her!"

Jenny grunted at the voices and stood up, shaking her arms. She glanced to the marines. "Marines huh? Wonder why your here."

Before the two could reply, Von Saren suddenly smashed a bigger hole through the wall and completely ran into Jenny. Jenny was flung backwards at the force, but before she could go any further, Von Saren grabbed her and slammed her to the floor. He took a deep breath, before turning to the two marines. "Oh? Insects."

"V-V-Von Saren!" Gho said bravely, despite the fact he was literally shaking in his shoes. "W-we have been s-sent to inform you of a b-buster call on your premises."

"A buster call?" Von Saren repeated. "Why would a buster call be reported?"

"B-because you have been involved in criminal activities, as reported by Shichibukai Korten."

"Korten huh..." Von Saren said. "I guess he didn't accept my offer. Am I too assume my rank as a Shichibukai has been rejected?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"Then I have no problem crushing marines." Suddenly Von Saren lurched forward with two fists, but suddenly he stopped, a bloody Jenny holding his fists with surprising strength. "A pirate? Protecting marines? Who would have thought."

"They have no business in this fight." Jenny said. "They have done nothing. Your fight... is with me."

"Fine." Von Saren said, stepping back, but then he suddenly grabbed Jenny by the throat. "I'll crush you, and then those two insects."

"Says who?" Suddenly Gouki appeared in a flash, in the air with Kazefuchi drawn and the claws gone. He suddenly slashed down, straight through Von Saren's arm. The limb fell to the floor, Jenny freed.

Von Saren yelled in pain and drew back, holding his stump which slowly had skin cover it. "H-h-how!"

Gouki tapped pointedly on the wood below his feet. "It's only Ice, air, and water I can't move on that I know about. But I can use my devil fruit easily on wood. Now concentrate on me."

"Don't forget about me!" Diego walked beside Gouki, his mace hung on his shoulder. "That was nothing. I've endured more pain in a minute than that!"

"Shorai?" Gouki questioned.

"Yup." Diego nodded. "And that hurt like a million of your stupid attacks."

Von Saren's face twitched, before he suddenly turned and grabbed Gho with his remaining hand. Gho struggled, but in a quick few seconds was reduced to nothing else but dust.

Gouki, Jenny, Shu and Diego looked in horror as Von Saren grew slightly taller and his arm grew back. "You are such insects... fighting a Shichibukai. Know your place insects!"


	110. Blood Baron' Von Saren's Rage! Part 3

**(Thanks to Newtilator, RIOSHO, L-R-D, Kdunc15, and RedxAlert for your reviews! Bad news everyone! I'll be away for a week because I have Mock Exams and I need to concentrate on them! But I'll be back and writing next week! Let's hope I do a fitting end for this chapter O.o. Oh, and it's the penultimate chapter of this arc. **

Gouki, Jenny and Diego stood in front of the newly rejuvenated Von Saren, a scowl painted across his face. He flexed the arm he had just grew back. "You are such insects... fighting a Shichibukai. Know your place insects!"

Von Saren charged forward, straight towards Gouki. Gouki hopped backwards, but this turned out to be a mistake as he slipped on the ice and landed hard on his back. Von Saren was upon him, his fist plummeting towards his face, but Jenny kicked it out of the way as Diego jumped up with his mace, smashing it against Von Saren's head. Von Saren took no notice and smacked Diego out of the air, before hitting his elbow onto Jenny's head, knocking her to the ground. Von Saren then stepped forward, his foot on Gouki's stomach.

Gouki gasped in pain as Von Saren let all his weight go onto his stomach. Von Saren took his foot off, before stomping down on Gouki's face. Gouki rolled sideways, clutching his jaw as Von Saren stalked him with his hands open and searching. Gouki struggled up to his feet, facing away from Von Saren. Von Saren suddenly clamped his hands onto Gouki's head, and Gouki instantly felt drowsy. He tried to use his physical strength to force out, but Von Saren didn't let go. Gouki's arms fell limp to his side as he literally hung from Von Saren's hands.

But Jenny came in from behind Von Saren and took out his right leg so he fell to one knee while simultaneously letting go of Gouki. Jenny then formed a dagger and stabbed it hard into to small of Von Saren's back. But Von Saren stood up, turning to glare at Jenny. Jenny prepared to defend a blow, but suddenly Von Saren's fist hit her stomach with extreme speed. It actually took a second for the forces to act, and Jenny was thrown backwards, smashing into the side of the ship again.

"Wh-what..." Gouki muttered, looking at Von Saren while shaking his head. "That speed can only be achieved by people who can move at the speed of sound or light... you do neither."

"I could not before. But you leant me your force." Von Saren said. "Although it only lasts for five seconds."

"So that's it, huh? Your devil fruit allows you to absorb powers, correct?"

"Not just powers. But actual life force. I can make a person a mere husk." Von Saren said, as Gouki looked just behind his shoulder.

"Just that, or is there any other trick we should know about?"

Von Saren leaned forward. "If there were any secrets, I wouldn't tell an insect like you."

Gouki raised his hands. "Okay, okay. So, before you kill us all, do you actually have to touch us with your skin, or can you go through cloth?"

"I have to touch skin... wait, why the questions in the wake of your impending doom?" Von Saren squinted suspiciously.

"Oh..." Gouki said innocently, looking away. "Just curious... Go!"

Suddenly a shadow flipped over Von Saren and two large gashes appeared on his chest. Hikari looked up, flicking the blood of her Sappha. "I don't appreciate being knocked out, y'know."

Von Saren wiped his face and lunged forward. He expected Hikari to move, but she didn't, and his hand latched around her face.

"Your loss." Hikari muttered underneath his huge palm, before she stuck the bladed Tonfa straight into his wrist. Hikari pushed away, leaving the Tonfa in, before quickly strafing right and stabbing her other Tonfa into the opposite wrist. Von Saren yelled in pain, unable to take the Tonfa out.

"Why! Why does it hurt... why does it hurt so much!" Von Saren cried out as blood splashed against the icy floor.

"My Sappha are special, you see." Hikari said, flicking her hair from her eyes. "Her blades are made from seastone. And because I assume you are so scary looking because of your fruit, I figured that you wouldn't be able to do much with seastone now in your body."

Von Saren glared at her, and lunged. But Gouki suddenly lunged forward, all ten of his claws going into his stomach. Von Saren hissed in pain, and prepared to reach down but Hikari stopped him by pulling her Sappha out quickly and slicing down downwards, cutting straight through Von Saren's wrists so his hands fell to the floor. Von Saren roared in pain, stumbling backwards, in the process the blood from the claws in his stomach seeping down his legs.

"See, Hikari." Gouki said. "He's not healing. I believe he has a time limit of when he absorbs one person. And that limit is running out."

"That makes sense. So now we can kill him?" Hikari asked.

"We could..." Gouki looked thoughtful. "In fact, we have to. Or at least I have to, considering I was ordered too."

"I'm not defeated yet!" Von Saren cried out, suddenly head butting Hikari in the face. Hikari fell back, but Gouki was quick and sliced at his right arm, cutting it straight off. The seriously injured Von Saren swung around and clapped Gouki round the side of the head with his remaining arm, but suddenly a metal spear stuck through his chest. Von Saren fell to one knee, as Jenny walked by him, pulling the spear out as she went. She then swung it down through Von Saren's stomach, so he was connected to the floor.

"Guess we're nearing the end, huh." She said to Gouki, who nodded.

"Yup. But I think we should let Diego do it."

Diego, who was talking with the marine Shu, looked up at his name. "What now?"

"I said you should finish Von Saren off."

Diego looked up alarmed. "I think we have more concerns than killing him off." Diego got up and walked over, Shu following, pale. "We have a Buster Call coming our way."

"A Buster Call?" Gouki repeated. "I heard Von Saren say something about that. Hey, marine, when is it due?"

Shu shock slightly, but pointed. "T-t-they are already here..."

True enough, surrounding the ice block and ship wreckage were a fleet of marine ships, in a circle.

Gouki looked alarmed, stroking his chin. "But why? Buster Calls are only for extreme circumstances. This hardly is cause for extreme circumstances."

Shu looked up. "W-W-Well it was announced t-that it was because V-Von Saren was dangerous..."

"No." Gouki shook his head. "No. That's too lenient. It's something more, something different... but what? They don't know about the Ten Kings full power, so it's not for me. The same for Jenny. As far as the marines are concerned, Hikari is a petty thief."

"Hey! Petty my ass!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Maybe it is your little insect of a friend." Von Saren suddenly suggested, now almost the size he was when facing Diego.

"Diego? There would be no reason for Diego to be –"

Gouki was interrupted as water exploded just off the ice. The water blew into a spout in the air and fell over the pirates and Hikari.

"It's starting..." Jenny muttered, pale.

"That was a test shot." Gouki said, putting his claws away. "We have around sixty seconds."

"Can we survive?" Diego asked.

"I will not be able to cut down all the cannonballs, considering they'd all be in the air until to late. And on ice I count move my feet quickly. Jenny's metal will buckle under the immense explosive power, so that's no use." Gouki then looked to Hikari. "Please say you have some kind of teleporting Devil Fruit."

"Uh... sorry..." Hikari said. "But I... well, no, I don't have a teleporting fruit."

"Damn it." Gouki said, before looking to Jenny. "Guess it's our only chance." He tapped his number 3 three times, paused for a second, and repeated the pattern. Jenny did the same, only nine times instead of three.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked.

"By tapping our numbers, Shorai is somehow alert of our situation. It means we either need transport or help. We need both."

Diego looked around helplessly as nothing happened, and slowly counted down the remaining five seconds.

Four. '_Would I get to see Hermy Again? _

Three. '_On the bright side, I'd see my family again.' _

One. '_But I was so happy in Dragon Claw'_

The cannons shot from the fleet, and hundreds of cannonballs shot through the air in waves. Diego watched the cannons, before the hit.

It was an almighty explosion; the wood of the ship being blown to pieces, the ice cracking and splitting and just dissolving under the heat, and flame filling the air in columns. Diego covered his eyes, expecting the end, but he heard Gouki say something.

"What? Shan-"

But Gouki was cut off as Diego dropped into the now rough seas, the salt filling his mouth and instantly starting to sink. Diego was flung around, but managed to see so much flame above the surface of the water, before black filled his vision.

**(BOOM! A Buster Call! But why was it sent I wonder?**

**Next time on OPNN: Diego wakes up in unfamiliar territory, but he is still with Gouki, Jenny and Hikari... and two unusual men. One of which is Jenny and Gouki's old friend... **

**See you then!**


	111. The Bear and The King

**(Thanks to Newtilator, L-R-D, and RIOSHO for your reviews! Of course, this means I'm back and writing, and as such, here is the last chapter of this arc! Next arc is the penultimate arc of this story O.o.o**

Diego first registered the smell; Smoky and spicy, as well as a dull roaring sound. "Eden..." he muttered incoherently and rolled over, something soft and furry tickling his nose. '_Hm... I don't remember a carpet in the ship... ah well... must be a new addition.'_

Suddenly Diego felt his head go suddenly cold and he shot up, his eyes wide open in surprise with his mouth hanging open. Jenny stood in front of him, an empty bucket in her hands. Diego blinked, shaking the water out of his hair, before looking around.

He was atop a cliff, which stared down at the now bright sea, which in turn was calm. Green grass was underneath him. Diego stood up and stretched. "Where are we?"

"An island. No idea which one though." Jenny said. "First off..." Jenny turned around and Diego suddenly noticed Hikari face up, snoring slightly. However, the peaceful look was quickly wiped away as Jenny dropped the bucket on her face. Hikari shot up, rolled, drew her Tonfa, and pointed them at Jenny. "Trying to kill me are you Kaf-..." Hikari blinked, now noticing Jenny and Diego. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Waking you up." Jenny said. "Now come on you two, follow me." At that, Jenny took a running jump straight off the cliff.

Diego and Hikari rushed over to the edge in horror, but now registered the dull roaring sound was associated with a waterfall coming from the cliff face, now to a pool below. Diego could see it was quite far down.

"Isn't she a devil fruit user?" Hikari asked, raising her eyebrow, looking to the pool below.

"Uh-huh..." Diego replied, shocked, before suddenly regaining himself. "Oh crap! What the hell do I do? I can't jump in! What..."

Before Diego could panic anymore, a sudden whooshing noise sounded in the two's ears and Gouki suddenly appeared, grinning wider than usual. "Calm it Diego. It's spring water, not sea water." At that, Gouki pushed both Diego and Hikari in the stomach, and they fell backwards, into the air.

Diego felt as if he were a bird for about half a second, before gravity took ahold of him and he plummeted down towards the earth, his breath drawn out of him. Diego's hair and coat fluttered before him as he fell.

Suddenly he hit the water, which bubbled around him. Diego instinctively took a breath, before shooting to the surface and coughing hard. Hikari appeared beside him, slightly calmer, but still shocked.

Gouki suddenly appeared at the bottom, at the ground, and waved at the two. "Come on, stop be so slow!"

"Well, I'm so damn sorry." Diego said, pulling himself up to the grassy side. "I just wasn't expecting to be pushed down a cliff." Diego glared at Gouki, before seeing that a large grassy plain with hills and dips extended across the island, with flowers of all colours. Violet, Indigo, even pure white roses dominated the scene. Diego was disoriented at the calmness of it all after just having fought a Shichibukai.

'_Wait just one moment... wasn't there a buster call?'_

Diego said as much to Gouki, who continued grinning. "Yup. There was a buster call. Come on, it's over that hill." Gouki speeded off, practically radiating happiness, and Diego and Hikari glanced to each other warily, before walking to the anointed hill.

When they were over, Diego gasped. The hill went down more than expected, so it formed a valley, and at the bottom of the valley were four figures around a fire, where a large animal of some kind was attached to a spit and being turned by one of the figures. Diego recognised Gouki and Jenny, but the other two were unknown to him.

"Come on guys!" Gouki said from behind them, and the two swirled around, Gouki appearing, now holding what looked like a sandwich. "I want you to meet someone." Gouki then kicked Diego, who went tumbling down the hill, before glancing at Hikari. Hikari nodded, and ran down the hill.

Diego felt completely and utterly dizzy when he stood up, the floor becoming the sky and vice versa. He finally came to a stop, staring straight into the face of a bear. Diego scrambled backwards, tripped, and face planted into the grass.

"That's one way to make an introduction." The 'bear' said as Diego stood up and noticed the bear wasn't a bear at all. It was a huge man in bear skin, wearing the head like a helmet and the skin like a cloak. He wore a white, faded shirt open at the collar, revealing a perfectly chiselled chest. The man also wore black trousers and simple leather shoes. Around his neck was a cross hung on a chain, outlined in green with green dots over the white background.

"Who are you?" Diego asked, drawing his mace.

"Woah there fella." The bear man said raising his hands and laughing. "Put the weapon away boy! If I was a bad guy, Gouki and Jenny wouldn't be here with us now, would they? Me names Sheamley, if that's what ya want to know." Sheamley's thick brogue accent alarmed Diego. He had never heard anything like it. "And ye may make fun of me accent, but I like it me self."

"It is... an odd accent..." Diego muttered, before noticing the others were looking at him. Jenny was smiling, Hikari was staring at Sheamley, and Gouki was openly laughing. The other man was nodding happily.

"Sheamley is a weird one." said the other man.

"Oi! Who ye callin' wierd?"

"Diego. Hikari." Gouki said, before dramatically waving at the man. "This is my friend, fellow king, and a person I'd trust with my life, Sha... Shan... Shanshu... Damn it! I still can't get the hang of your name!"

"It's Shanshouuo." The man offered.

Diego took a good look at Shanshouuo, suddenly recognising him as the statue at the Temple of the Kings, while clipping his mace back to his belt. He had dirty blonde hair slicked over his head, revealing a black stud in his left here. He was large and muscular, but not as much as Sheamley. Shanshouuo's eyes were green and filled with happiness, while he face was unmarred apart from a scar in the shape of a 'Y' on his right cheek. He wore a long sleeveless blood red trench coat with a picture of some sort of scaly beast on his back, shooting flames from its mouth. Underneath was a black shirt and black cargo pants with combat boots. The combat boots had metal screwed onto the toe-caps. On his hands were red fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, and around his right forearm was a red sash with a black outline.

"But... You know if the names too hard, just call me Draco." Shanshouuo said, shrugging, before turning to Hikari. "You must be the one the Ten Kings trained, right? I have to say, you do look like you got..."

"Hey, Draco." Gouki caught Shanshouuo's eyes and pointed at Diego. "Him, not her."

Shanshouuo swirled around in alarm and apologized profusely to Diego. "Sorry! I thought... well... I was wrong!"

"Don't worry about it." Diego muttered, embarrassed. "It's fine."

"So." Gouki said, clapping his hands together. "I've waited long enough; tell us why you saved us."

"Why wouldn't I save a friend?" Shanshouuo said. "But basically, I got to the Temple just after you left. I'd heard you were coming back from Yuuma, and was hoping to come to talk to you. When I got there, Mist told me how he heard a buster call was coming to the ship for unknown reasons and told me to get out there and see to it. Mist said he was on an important mission, and promptly teleported away, as he usually does. Anywho, me and Sheamley watched from the sidelines to see how you did against the Shichibukai –"

"And I have to say, ya did a pretty good job!" Sheamley interjected. "But did ya really need to cut him to pieces like you were cutting a piece of cheese?"

"It helped." Gouki said. "Anywho, Draco, continue."

"Well, we saw that you are limiting your powers better, Jenny seems to have advanced in power, Hikari quick, athletic, and probably has some kind of devil fruit due to being unconscious when we found you in the sea, and finally Diego, you have one hell of an awesome fruit. Actually... now I think about it, you're fighting style with your palms is awfully like Yuuma's style."

"Yeah... Yuuma taught me some kind of 'newkama' fighting style, but I hated that style with a passion. However, I knew it was useful, so I developed my own technique."

"Nice." Shanshouuo nodded. "Anyway, we saw the ships coming, and I told Sheamley to get ready. And you know the rest."

"Not really." Hikari suddenly spoke up. "How did you save us from the Buster Call? The Buster Call is the most powerful artillery call the marines can make."

Shanshouuo tapped his nose. "Secrets are meant to be kept, so it wouldn't do spilling them all, would they?"

"Thanks." Gouki said, nodding at his friend. "We'd probably be bloody stains on the ocean if you hadn't come to the rescue. Oh! Do you know I'm in a crew now?"

Shanshouuo looked forward in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup! Diego and Jenny are in it too. It's called Dragon Claw and led by one hell of a respectable and amazing captain..."

The day was peaceful, and conversations went into the night. Gouki continued to chat and catch up with Shanshouuo, while Jenny discussed things with Hikari. Diego was talking to Sheamley, who seemed in awe of his powers.

Soon enough, night fell, and the six were drowsy. Shanshouuo looked to Gouki, and leant forward, so his mouth was by his ear. "I've been investigation. It's hard, but I've managed to find our that Shorai is planning something. Something big. All I know is that it will happen sometime in the next five years."

"So?" Gouki said, drinking something from a mug.

"I just have a bad feeling, is all." Shanshouuo whispered to Gouki. "Just be prepared to leave your crew at any moment."

Before Gouki could reply, a ball suddenly appeared and Mist unfurled himself, stretching. "All right people, I'm on a tight schedule. I've had to go to the West Blue, East Blue, and the Red Line today. Including spending about half a day tracking and capturing this stupid fishman..." Mist shook his head. "Anyway, Gouki, Diego, Jenny, and Hikari. It's time to take you back."

Hikari looked up. "I don't have anywhere to go to."

"Come to our ship for the moment." Gouki said. "And then decide, okay? At the very least, you could do with some sleep, and I'm sure Eden will be happy to cook you the best meal you've ever had. Mist, do it."

"Hold your breath." Mist said, before enveloping Gouki, Jenny, a somewhat reluctant Diego and a very surprised Hikari. Mist then disappeared, leaving Sheamley and Shanshouuo alone in the night.

"I hope he makes the right decision." Shanshouuo muttered to himself, shaking his head.

**(Well, that the mysterious Shans... Shan... shanshouuo that a statue was made of in the Temple of the Kings. He belongs to RIOSHO, so props to him. Sheamley is my own creation, and his accent was indeed Irish. **

**Next Arc in OPNN: Dragon Claw continues on there merry way, after Gouki, Jenny and Diego depart to the Temple of the Kings. Wolfang and the Spirits also depart, but soon enough, the remaining members of Dragon Claw don't have time to worry about their friends. This time, their adventures will take them to all new heights! **

**See you then!) **


	112. Exit the Spirits

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, IndigoWinter, Newtilator, L-R-D, Munia and RIOSHO for your reviews! All right, time for the beginning of the next arc, woo! Read on!) **

It had been roughly a day since Gouki and Jenny departed with Diego to train. The sun had not risen completely in the early morning; however, activity was all around Raven. The newest member of Dragon Claw as the doctor, Ferina, was talking to Baldemar, a blink, and now armless, Monk.

"I've done all I can." Ferina said in a professional tone despite her age. "Now the best medicine is to stay well rested, and start getting used to one arm."

"Thanks." The dark-skinned Baldemar said, nodding towards Ferina. "It almost feels painless. The job you done is truly a miracle."

"It's not a miracle, it's science." Ferina said, before checking something off on her clipboard. "I believe you know of Wolfang's offer?"

"Aye." Baldemar said. "And of course I agree."

"In which case, go and talk to him. Try not to fall over." Ferina left Baldemar's bedside to another bed, containing Hiro-Shu, who was looking irritated.

"Can I go yet?"

"Yes. The wounds on your stomach will leave scars, but I am sure you can handle that."

"Of course I can!" Hiro-Shu said, with slight indignity.

"Good. Off you go then. Be careful the wounds don't split again." Ferina checked off another thing on her list as Hiro-Shu got off the bed and got his boots on, as well as his t-shirt and jacket, covering the bandages which in turn were covering the scars of Wolfang's attack. Hiro-Shu left, followed soon by Baldemar. She sighed, tucking the pen behind her ear, hidden under her vibrant red hair, before making her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Eden was rushing, her hair askew. Two large bags were on the table, filled with all kinds of meats and vegetables. "Eden!"

Eden turned to Ferina, wiping sweat of her head. "I'm kinda in a rush. What is it?"

"How are your burns holding up?" Ferina asked.

Eden looked down to her bandaged arms and shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Not aching as much." Eden had received the burns from the fight with Horatio. "Talking of which..." Eden suddenly turned, throwing a rolling pin straight into the head of a sleeping Horatio.

Horatio jolted up and stumbled, blinking rapidly. "I'm doing it! Don't worry, peas in a pod, jam in a jar..."

"What?" Eden raised her eyebrow.

Horatio yawned. "I have no idea."

Ferina shook her head in bemusement. "Well, my check-ups are done. Need any help?"

"Help? Help! Of course I need help! Go get that bag to Wolfang!"

**LINE BREAK**

Talon looked over the side of the ship, towards a much smaller ship, a caravel, docked by the shore. It was black, but former Captain of the Marines, Valerie Steel, was painting a sea blue. She had already completed one side, and was on a rope system which allowed her to swing around the side of the ships.

"Good work Valerie!" Talon called out.

Valeria looked up from her work, and nodded. "Thanks. It helps me cope with the memories of James. I think this was a decision good for me. I am too much of a criminal to be part of the marines."

James T. Washer was one of the fatalities during the fighting, killed by none other than his friend, Valerie. Along with Devlin Idris, killed in battle with Jenny, James had been given a funeral, buried under the fringe of the Junga forest, where the water wouldn't reach.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself Valerie." A big hand reached down and patted Valerie's shoulder. The hand belonged to Francis Wolfang, a fellow pirate. "It is hard, I'm sure, but you are not a criminal."

"Even so, the marines will see it as if I killed a fellow marine." Valerie said.

"True that..." Wolfang replied. "I guess it was the choice I offered you, and you accepted."

"Talking of which." Talon called out. "What positions do you have now?"

Wolfang stroked his well trimmed beard. "Let's see... Hiro-Shu's the first mate, Horatio's turned out to be the best of cooking out of all of us, and Baldemar seems to know a fair amount about navigating. He just tells me what to do and I follow it. The 'Strong-Fist' pirates are on their way. I have no idea what Valerie, Alexander and Erohebi are gonna do though."

"Got a flag yet?" Talon asked.

"I'm going to be doing that." Valerie said. "I'm thinking along the lines of two fists behind a skull."

**LINE BREAK**

The work continued for half of the day, never stopping and no breaks at all. The heavy lifting was done by Alexander, Hiro-Shu, Red and Hermy, the directing by Talon and Wolfang, and the packing and other things by the rest of the crews, except for Erohebi, who used her spirit's power to 'persuade' the crews to continue working, as a cheer-leader of sorts.

Finally, the time came when the Strong-Fist Crew had enough supplies, there boat was finished, and the new flag was hung from the Crow's Nest.

On the ship stood Alexander, Hiro-Shu, Valerie, Baldemar, Horatio and Erohebi. In front stood Wolfang, smiling happily.

Alexander stood forward, a brown package in his arms. "Hey, Red!"

Red looked down to Alexander, and just managed to catch the package.

"These are the new swords!" Alexander said happily.

Red opened the package and gasped. Inside was a pair of beautiful swords. There grips were white with black strips, while the blades were made of pure diamond, given directly from Horatio. They were carved to perfection, and glinted in the sunlight. "Wow... those... those are brilliant gifts... thanks Justice. I appreciate it."

"Don't you worry about it." Alexander said, waving his hand in dismissal. "Although a million beri for each would be nice..."

Wolfang gave a sharp glance at Alexander.

"...or not..."

"We have had quite enough support from Dragon Claw, we could ask for no more." Wolfang said to Alexander, before looking at Dragon Claw. "Thank you Talon, and to you, Dragon Claw. You have enabled me to once again have a crew, and you have helped us in our time of need. If not for you, we would most likely be killed. We are in your dept."

"Don't worry about it." Talon said. "We're just glad to help out."

"In a time of need, be sure we'll be there." Wolfang said. "And at that, it's time for us to leave. Thanks for everything!"

Dragon Claw smiled down at the Strong-Fist Pirates for a few seconds, before Wolfang started to direct them around.

Talon turned to his own crew. "All right, with the second mate gone, the substitute will be Hermy."

"Yes!" Hermy exclaimed.

"All right everyone, let's head to the Davey Back Island!"

**(Well there we go, Wolfang has formed a crew with the spirits, named the 'Strong-Fist Pirates', and Dragon Claw are set to go to Davey Back Island... however, they won't get there QUITE yet...**

**Next time on OPNN: Sailing across the sea, Dragon Claw come upon a ship wreck, which holds many unusual things. This Ship-wreck contains many skeletons, the flesh gone. Only a note, written in red on the wall, hints on whats to come: **_**The Evil Beast... a monster... imprisoned, angry... all is lost... we cannot win... we shall be thrown back down to Earth for our sins...**_

**See you then! **


	113. The Ship

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and RIOSHO for your reviews! Sorry for the later chapter, but I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 last night, and didn't get back till late. Awesome movie, but without further ado, heres the latest chapter of OPNN!) **

The rain had started ever since the 'Strong-Fist' pirates had left. It started as a faint pitter-patter, before the droplets became larger and harder, splashing against the deck of Raven as it started to move away from Junga Island to the North.

"Just our luck!" Talon shouted to Red, who was currently working on controlling the sales in the gale. "A storm! I thought we might've had a bit of free time!"

"No time for free time in pirating Captain!" Red shouted back, pulling on some ropes.

"True that!" Talon's ponytail was whipping against his back in the gale, and his scarf was like a beacon in the dreary day, nothing but black clouds above them.

Down below deck, Ferina was with Hermy down in the workshop, where Hermy working on something on the desk. Ferina was watching Hermy with mild interest as he tinkered with the metal, forming cylinders of metal.

"What are you making?" Ferina asked, more loudly that she would normally have said. This was because the storm outside was echoing down into the sheep.

Hermy paused and showed a large piece of paper to Ferina. On it was a complicated diagram with scribbled writing. "Jenny made a blueprint for a rapid fire pistol for my hand. She just said to follow the instructions to the letter and I'll be able to make it. It's to replace this." Hermy raised his hand, which folded down revealing the cylinder where his small cannonballs fired from. "The rapid fire pistol will be more useful than this in battle. Hell, I last used this back when we faced the bandit Kazeuindo, I think."

Ferina looked at the diagram for a moment, before pulling a seat from the side of the room, sitting down, she looked at Hermy. "Tell me, Hermy... did you know before your fight with Baldemar that you had electricity in you."

Hermy put his metal down slowly and looked to Ferina, his face expressionless. "To be honest, no. I was rather surprised when I found out wires were in my stomach. It kind of makes me think, how the heck can I eat? Where does it all go?"

Ferina shook her head, not answering. "How much do you actually know about electricity?"

"Not much, to be truthful. I know that the marines use it with their TV screens and the Den Den Mushi, and I know the marines Pacifista runs on electricity. I have no idea how it works though. The theory of electricity powering something is lost on me." Hermy said, rubbing his hair.

Ferina started to chew on the inside of her cheek. "Tell me... when did you get... changed into a cyborg."

"A couple of years back." Hermy said, before narrowing his eyes. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

Ferina stood up, dug into her pocket, and threw some kind of silvery packet onto the desk in front of Hermy. Hermy looked at it with curiosity and poked it. It felt like some kind of gel was inside. "What is it?"

Ferina poked it with one of her nails, and crimson liquid seeped out. "I found many of these packets lining your stomach, and I could see they were all under the skin. They contain blood, real blood. Now, as a cyborg, you should be able to bleed without these, right?"

"What are you suggesting?" Hermy snapped, suddenly tensing in anger.

"What I'm suggesting is that there is no evidence of any human anatomy in you, from what I've seen. Your skin is made of tiny little fibres, and there is no muscle tissue underneath, only wires and mechanical parts... and-"

"Stop right there." Hermy said, raising his hand, his chest was rising up and down and anger was embellished into his eyes. "I don't know who you think you are, Ferina. I realise that I'm a cyborg, but despite that, I am still a human. Just because there are mechanical things inside me does NOT mean I'm a full robot! I can't believe you'd have the audacity to actually suggest that."

"Try and remember back then. When was the first time you met Diego?"

"He's my brother!" Hermy shouted suddenly, his voice combating with the storm outside. "Diego is my brother! I am a Faulkner, and I was born into his family!"

"Really!" Ferina challenged, face to face with Hermy now. "Are you sure that's not a fabrication? In my time with the marines, I've learned not to trust people with mechanics. Things tend to be programmed into them." Ferina watched Hermy cautiously, who was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Get out." Hermy said quietly, but Ferina didn't move. "GO AWAY!"

Ferina went closer, so her nose was almost touching Hermy's. "How do we know you're not a traitor?"

Hermy snapped, and threw a punch at Ferina. Ferina ducked and backed away slowly.

"Think about it Hermy. Prove to me that you ARE a human, and not a traitor!"

Hermy suddenly grabbed the chair next to him and threw it straight at Ferina. Ferina dodged out of the door leading to the Training room as the chair smashed into the door and broke apart.

Hermy took a deep breath and leant against the wall, looking to the roof. He shook his head, before slumping to the floor, his head between his knees.

**LINE BREAK **

Ferina turned in the training room and saw Eden, who was looking at her curiously. Her fists were red with punching a punching bag hanging before her.

"What was all that shouting about?" Eden asked.

"Oh, the sound of the storm was loud in there, so we had to shout." Ferina shrugged, and climbed up the ladder to exit the room. Eden looked at her, before she walked towards the door leading to the work room.

When she entered, she looked around the room, which was dim and dark, shadows stretching across the room. "Hermy?" she called out, before seeing the hunched figure in the corner. "Hermy?" Eden repeated.

"Please... just go... I don't want to talk." Hermy muffled voice said.

"Fair enough..." Eden said, looking at Hermy's hunched figure in curiousity. "Well... if you need to talk, just say. I'll most likely be next door."

**LINE BREAK **

"Kaff kaff kaff..."

Ferina turned around to spot Kafka leaning against the wall, grinning crookedly. "What do you want?"

"Arguing within a crew?" Kafka said, standing up. "That always leads to a crew's downfall. Kaff kaff kaff." Kafka turned and walked out of the meeting room into the raging storm. As he went into the torrent of rain, he looked like a ghost disappearing.

Ferina stared after him, before shaking her head and going outside herself. Instantly the rain drenched her and cold invaded her like a virus. However, Ferina ignored it and crossed her arms over the thick railing, which was slick with rain. She stared out through the rain, sighing. '_Maybe I was too hard on him... but I am suspicious. I probably should have approached it differently. Ah well, it's done now.'_

As Ferina stared out at sea, a large shadowy blot in the weather approached, half in the sea. Ferina straightened out and squinted her eyes, and managed to see that it was some kind of ship. She turned to Talon, who was fighting with the sails. "Captain!"

Talon turned to her, his muscles straining on the rope he was holding. "I told you, call me Talon! And what? I'm kind of busy here!"

"A ship! A ship's approaching!" Ferina shouted, pointing at the ship now looming over them.

"Holy..." Talon muttered, looking up at the ship. "And I thought our ship was big." Talon shook his head, before tying the rope around the railing and going next to Ferina. "Get the others on deck please Ferina." The tone of voice in Talon's voice caused Ferina to obey immediately.

Talon eyed the ship, before transforming into his hybrid form. He quickly climbed up to the top of the tallest mast, before jumping off, his wings catching in the wind. Talon struggled in the strong wind, but managed to dive straight towards the ship, at the figurehead, which he noticed was a wolfs face. Talon grabbed the figurehead, but when he grabbed it, it suddenly fell straight down into the ocean. Talon looked at it in surprise, before shaking his head and going to the steering wheel. He spun it sharply, and with an ominous creaking noise it turned slowly. Talon looked around the abandoned deck and spotted an anchor, and quickly threw it over board, and it splashed into the water.

The ship stopped moving after a few seconds, and Talon walked down to the main deck, looking around in wonder. The deck was huge and black, but also damaged. A large crack ran through the mast, and holes were blasted through the deck every now and again. Planks were missing, showing the dark insides of the ship. Talon turned to get the rest of Dragon Claw, but found in front of him a large message written next to what he supposed was the captain's quarters.

Talon found it difficult to read, due to the water smudging the writing quite a lot, but managed to make it out. It read: _The Evil Beast... a monster... imprisoned, angry... all is lost... we cannot win... we shall be thrown back down to Earth for our sins. _Talon looked at it in wonder, before seeing a skeleton slumped on the ground, its bones stained red.

"Well..." Talon muttered. "This is strange..." Now Talon saw the skeleton, he noticed many similar ones strewn across the deck, each equally stained and no remains of flesh on them at all. Before Talon could contemplate any more, a hand suddenly burst from the floor under him, grabbed his ankle, and pulled him down into the dark depths, smashing a bigger hole in the deck as he went.

Talon's scarf caught on a shard of wood and ripped from his neck, waving wildly in the wind.

**(In the words of Talon, this IS strange. Who... or what... grabbed him, and where exactly did this ship come from, and who does it belong to? So many questions, and so few answers. **

**Next time on OPNN: Realizing their captain isn't coming back, Dragon Claw (And Kafka) head to the ship. However, when people start to dissapear, it seems something much more ominous is happening. It's up to the remaining member to figure out just what is happening, before they get taken themselves. **

**See you then!) **


	114. Hunted! A Figure Unseen!

**(Thanks to Munia, Francis Wolfang, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and RIOSHO For your reviews! let us begin this mysterious ship mini-arc as such!) **

Dragon Claw stood cold and slightly bemused on the deck of Raven, watching the ship which had stopped moving in front of them, and now went up and down with the motion of the stormy waves.

"Guess Talon anchored the boat then." Red commentated, standing in front of the others.

"Yes... but where is he?" Eden asked, her face etched with nervousness. "It's already been ten minutes. It shouldn't take that long to anchor a ship, right?"

"Right. But he could have got in trouble, who knows what is on there." Hermy commentated stiffly, a coat with a hood wrapped around his body, to allow his body to move freely.

Red clapped his hands together. "Okay, as Talon is unavailable, I am acting Captain on the ship. And as such makes Hermy the First Mate and Eden the Second. But that doesn't matter. I feel something bad has happened, and we should go on to that ship and find out exactly what. However, someone needs to stay on the ship to look after it." Red looked around the wet crew. "I'm going to place Raven in Hermy's hands, simply because he's less likely to be knocked out if there is a surprise attack. Also, Kafka, you will stay here. Sorry, but I don't trust you with this, and I feel that you should be watched."

Hermy nodded, looking at Kafka, who shrugged.

"Right, come on, let's go!" Red led them to the edge of the ship, before realizing something. "I swear that ship has gotten closer..." The ship was now around a meter around from Raven, and the anchor chain was just within.

"I feel like we'd be going into a trap if we go in there." Eden said nervously.

"Most likely." Red replied. "Come on!" Red jumped to the chain, grabbed on, and climbed up. Eden helped Ferina across because of her small stature, followed by Eden herself. The three Dragon Claw members looked around the deck in horror.

Skeletons were strewn across the floor, fleshless and gleaming crimson, despite the rain pouring on them. Ferina made her way to the closest one, dodging the various cracked planks. She crouched down and stared down at it, before picking up a skull and staring into its lifeless eye-sockets.

"What is it?" Eden asked as Red looked around the deck, staying in sight.

"Red." Ferina called out, and Red quickly came over.

"Yes?"

"This is worrisome. It may be a skeleton, but it's fresh. This body has only been a skeleton for around two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Eden repeated, aghast. "But it wouldn't become a skeleton after just two weeks."

"Exactly." Ferina said. "I believe something ripped the flesh from their bones, leaving strands of muscle which creates the crimson on their bones."

"Maybe that has something to do with that message." Red said, pointing at the message in large red letters.

Ferina and Eden read it, before approaching closer. Ferina touched it with her finger, and put it to her nose. "Blood." She said. "Most definitely. Something bad went down on this ship."

"Maybe it's that beast the message talks about." Eden says, shivering with cold, wrapping her arms around herself as her hair stuck around her face due to the constant downpour of rain.

"Hey!"

Eden and Ferina turned at the sharp shout of Red to see him crouching over a hole, with a piece of red fabric in his hands. "This is part of Talon's scarf." Red said seriously, before drawing his diamond swords. "Get ready for battle. I believe something is here."

Eden gulped, and Ferina nodded.

**LINE BREAK **

In the ship, Hermy was down in the workroom as Kafka leant on the wall in the corner, staring around the walls and occasionally glancing at Hermy's construction.

"What was the argument about with the girl about?" Kafka asked, his teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"That is none of your business." Hermy said stiffly.

"Ah, okay. I'm just wary. Arguments between crew members may cause the surroundings to crumble and dreams to fade."

Hermy looked at Kafka suddenly. "Be quiet. I want to concentrate."

"But one does get bored." Kafka sighed, and leant back against the wall.

Hermy shook his head, and went back to the metal before a rattling behind him made him stop. Suspicious, he looked at Kafka, who was still against the wall. "Did you hear that?"

"If you mean the rattling, indeed I did. Perhaps you want me to investigate?" Kafka asked.

"No. I'll do it." Hermy stood up and walked over towards the door.

Kafka shrugged and looked down at what Hermy was making for a second, before looking up. Hermy was nowhere to be seen. The door was still shut, yet a fresh wet patch was on the floor, proving it had been open. "Oh? How very curious." Kafka walked forward and opened the door to the training room, seeing out of the corner of his eye a figure climbing up the ladder.

Despite the quickness, Kafka managed to catch a smaller figure, like a boy, in the figures arms.

"Well. That is peculiar." Kafka muttered to himself, before going back inside the work-room.

**LINE BREAK **

Back on the ship, Red had decided to go through the hole, and was currently rigged to ropes found on the deck. Eden stared at the contraption nervously. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"If it doesn't, and I fall, I'll survive. I'm practically invincible, remember." Red said with a grin. "Right, off I go." Red lowered himself down, Eden and Ferina using their strength to keep him from falling, the rope going through their hands. "Good work, but I still can't see the bottom. Go faster." Red called up from the hole.

However, before the others could reply, a sharp _snap _filled the air. Ferina stared in horror as the rope snapped in two, and she head a sharp exclaim of surprise from Red, before a sickening crunch. Despite internally knowing he'd survive due to his abilities, her doctor instincts needed to know if he was fine.

"Red?" She called out, with no response. She turned, speaking as she did so. "Eden, get the rope..." Eden wasn't there. "Eden?"

But all there was in front of Ferina was wind, rain, and the ship. But no crewmember.

"Ferina?"

Ferina jumped, looking back to the hole, and saw Red climbing out, a cut on his head healing. "Red!"

"Guess the bottom was a bit far. Oh well, it was easy to climb up. Where's Eden?" He asked, looking around.

"I-I don't know. I looked away for a moment and then I asked her for ropes and she was gone."

Red sighed and turned around, looking out to sea. "Wow, this is nostalgia. The last time people disappeared like this was back when Me, Talon, Diego, Eden and Hermy were on Deathbed Island. They were kidnapped one by one, apart from me and Talon."

"Are you not worried?" Ferina asked, getting slightly distraught despite herself.

"Oh no." Red replied, still turned the other way. "Talon's not a captain for nothing, and Eden has already proved she can hold her own. For now, I want to investigate. We are to keep our eyes on each other at all times, okay?" Red said, turning to Ferina. She wasn't there. "For..! That's just great!" Red slapped himself in the face. "Right, okay. Plan B, let's go back to Raven and Hermy before I get abducted." Red muttered to himself.

Red quickly made his way back to Raven, and was surprised to see only Kafka in the work room. "Where's Hermy?" He asked sharply.

"Gone." Kafka said, waving slightly at Red. "Kidnapped, I believe."

Red resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall. "Just like that? Three people gone, and we couldn't register who, or what, it was? Goddamn it!" Red punched the wall in anger, splitting his knuckles. "Okay, Kafka. I don't trust you, however, we are to work together, okay?"

"Indeed." Kafka said. "Besides, if you all disappear, how am I going to get to some kind of town? I have no idea how to control this boat."

"Good." Red said, looking into Kafka's eyes. "We stay together and we watch out for each other. And you may just earn my trust. Come on!"

**(Oh no! Eden, Ferina, and Hermy, all gone and taken! This cannot be good! Don't worry, this is for a reason which I'll explain later. This isn't just recycling my previous arcs. This arc is VERY different. **

**Next time on OPNN:**

**The reluctant pairing of Kafka and Red take to searching the ship, to find some unexpected results. They find out what the ship is, and who it belonged to, as well as a link to a previous enemy. But just who - or what - is this figure who took Red's Nakama?**

**See you then1 **


	115. Searching the Ship! Unusual Findings!

**(Thanks to Jetakon, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and RIOSHO for your reviews! Not much to say, except let's discover some thing uuuunusual! REad on!)**

Red and Kafka had searched the deck of the ship thoroughly, which was roughly two times the size of Raven's deck, though they came up with nothing. It took half an hour, as they had to be careful not to fall down holes as well as keeping an eye on everything around them. They had gotten so used to the rain that it was only background noise, they didn't even react as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Well, it's not a pirate ship." Red commented, having finally finished their search of the deck.

"There is no flag." Kafka said, looking up at the plain sails and look-out point.

"Which is odd, considering even the marines and World Government has flags; I've never heard of ships not having flags." Red stroked his chin. "Well, maybe we'll come up with the solution later."

The two walked carefully towards a pair of wooden doors, where the message was, and Red opened it. Inside was wet and cold, yet only drips of water came through the hole, so they were protected from the worse of the rain and wind. A desk covered with soggy papers sat at the back of the room, and bookcases lined the sides, although a lot of the books had fallen on the floor, open wide.

Red saw odd diagrams and pictures, although the writing was so small he couldn't read what was written. Extinguished candelabra hung above and beside the desk, and a large crack ran up the left wall. Red walked forward, making sure Kafka was still with him, and looked at the documents of the deck. Most were the same scribbles, but one caught his eye.

It was smaller than the other papers, and the letters were bigger and clearer. Red read it, his eyebrows creasing.

_Jath_

_I have heard your request about hunting your brother. I understand and believe it will be best to get this out of your system. You will find a ship complete with crew waiting for you at the docks. You will act as Captain. You have a maximum leave of six months. If you do not find Requiem in that time, you are to come back immediately. We do have much time to spare. _

_S.K. _

"Requiem? That's the man who kidnapped those spirits." Kafka said, reading behind Red.

"It's odd." Red said. "I didn't expect him to have a brother. But it looks like there relationship wasn't good. Why would one brother hunt another? Is it because of Requiems fixation with power?"

"Power is often a sign of breaking." Kafka commented. "To have power is to be selfish, in my eyes. Why not share the power within a group."

"Hmm..." Red nodded. "S.K.? Who is that?"

"There is no point in pondering those initials until we find anything pointing to what it is. It will be a waste of time thinking of everything which fits those initials." Kafka said dryly. "I believe we should find this 'Jath' who, as it says, is the acting captain."

"And how would we do that?" Red asked, looking to Kafka. "All the skeletons have been stripped of their clothes and flesh. There is no way of identifying who they were formally."

"Indeed. However, this note says otherwise." Kafka reached beside Red and picked up another note, handing it to Red. It read in hurried writing:

_I can't believe this! I knew where he was! Junga island, where Requiem was, but then we were blown up to the sky. I can't explain it, but we fell towards a whirlpool, and then it burst to the sky. It headed straight for the black clouds, and burst through. We saw the impossible, a city! In the sky! But then something threw the ship down again. Those who didn't hang on died. The rest of us found a message written in the blood of my friend. _

_ And then... then a terrible roar, I never heard anything like it before. Before I knew it, it appeared, a wolf, with something protruding from its shoulders. It bit me, but then I managed to kill it, only after it killed the others. It seemed to suck the very flesh from their bones! Nothing but bones... _

_ I'm going back down, to search for more of them, as I believe I heard more noises, not only roaring, but possibly... possible talking. For any who find this ship abandoned, I will have been killed. But escape, these monsters, these beasts, they are like nothing I've ever seen before. I'm going into battle. I hope I survive, although I know the chances are grim. The bite has already turned black. _

__"What? A city in the sky, a monster?" Red shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, the only thing to do is go down below deck." Kafka said. "Perhaps these 'monsters' can think, and it took your Nakama. Although by this report, there isn't much hope."

"Well that's settled then." Red swung his sword around his hand. "We're going below deck."

Kafka nodded, and the two made their way across deck, towards a trapdoor in the middle of the deck. They carefully made their way down and travelled through intertwining corridors. It was like a maze, but nothing was seen, apart from more bones. Finally, they came across another trap door, which when opened, went to a dark hole.

"By my calculations, once we go down, there is no way else to go." Kafka said. "It's almost certain this is where this so called 'Jath' died, and the monster's roam."

A sudden barking caught their attention and Red turned to find a small white puppy jump and bite deep into his shoulder. "Aargh!" Red clenched his teeth and pulled the puppy off, covered in blood, although the wings were still white. "Lou? I wondered where you were, considering you weren't with Eden."

The little dog barked again, and scratched at the trap door.

Red knelt down, stroking Lou. "Something down there boy?"

Lou just barked and scratched more ferociously at the trap door, wood shavings coming off into a pile.

Red made sure Kafka was still present, before opening the door. Holding on Lou with one hand, Red looked to Kafka. "You ready?"

"Indeed."

"Can you handle yourself in case we are separated?"

"Of course."

"Good, let's go."

Red descended down the ladder first, his swords in his mouth and Lou cradled under his arm. It was dark down below, and Red heard Kafka land softly next to him.

"Do you have any light?" Red asked Kafka blindly.

"No."

Before Red could say anything else, Lou barked again, struggling in his grip. Red looked down at Lou and promptly dropped him in surprise. Lou was literally lighted up, light flowing off his white fur and hitting roughly five metres in front of him. "What the..."

"Watch out!"

Red turned to Kafka's sharp call, but before he could do anything he felt something large, much bigger than him, smash into him. He fell to the floor, pinned down, and Red saw by Lou's light a snarling wolfs, its snout and teeth bloody and jagged. The fur was rustled and golden, although blood-stained. It bit down hard on Red's neck, causing blood to spill against the dark deck. Red shouted in pain, his tendons being torn apart by this wolf.

"Shigan!" Kafka struck his finger forward and it hit the wolf in the side, which snarled and rolled to the side, before leaping towards Kafka. However, Red jumped up himself and slashed his swords outwards, cutting deep into the wolf's belly. It whined and fell to the floor, where Red stabbed a sword through its skull and into the ground, killing it.

"What... the hell is that." Red muttered, his neck wound already healed, although it itched slightly, looking at the wolf's back. "Are those... wings...?"

Two dark wings stuck out from the wolf's back, ruffled and bent, but they were clearly wings attached to the wolf.

"Not another one!"

Kafka and Red stared ahead as a loud voice was heard.

"I thought I killed you all! And you dare bring your wolf with you! You scum from the sky will die Dammit! Die!"

Kafka and Red looked to each other, before suddenly something whipped out from the darkness. It was like a tendril, and one hit Kafka in the shoulder, and another one stabbed Red in the stomach. Lou was hit aside and he hit the wall, the light at once dispersing.

Red heard footsteps as the pain filled his body.

"No no no no no no! I can't kill you; I don't kill, unlike you! I've already captured the rest of your winged friends! Are you hunting me, deliberately tracking me down to kill me because I've seen the sky! Ain't going to happen!"

The voice rose to a scream, etched with anger. Red winced slightly.

"I'll capture you all now, and throw you all to the sea together!"

**(Okay? What the hell is happening! I'm not saying anything. **

**So, Next time on OPNN: **

**Red and Kafka meet and greet this threatening person. But is what the man sees really real? Or is something affecting him? Plus, Lou makes an unusual change. **

**See you then!**


	116. Bound and Gagged! Madness or Reality?

_**(**_**Thanks to Munia, Jetakon, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Right, it's a kinda special day for me, because on this day, the 1st of December, in 2009, I started this. So that means I have been writing for exactly a year. I can't thank everyone who has supported me and reviewed over this past year, so, as a special thanks, I'll be submitting two chapters today! Thanks and read on!) **

_The smell of the sea is wonderful against my nostrils. Nothing like the sea air to get your sea legs, hm. 27 seagulls fly in a flock, 4 dolphins and a baby dolphin swim approximately 20 metres away from me, and two ships are ahead..._

_ Wait, ships?_

_ "Dana, go down." I say to my pet Sea King._

_ Dana is the most wonderful Sea King... or would it be queen, as she's female? She is a beautiful shade of purple, gleaming despite the bad weather. Dana tilts her head in a nod, and starts to slowly descend below the waves. I quickly gather my chair, the umbrella, and the book I was reading moments before, and go into my cabin. _

_ I deposit the items to the floor and seal the door just as Dana enters the sea. Blue water rises over my cabin, and I look out the window, admiring the 198 fish in clear sight of me. I turn, looking at the many papers and documents, and feel once again a sense of annoyance. You see, I've been writing my accounts on the islands I've been on lately. Kakikata, Kashoku, Deathbed, each had dangers which I barely escaped. _

_ Not fun. _

_ However, I keep my writings in bottles and other things when I'm not using them, to preserve them, of course. But they somehow got out of my workroom, and now my reports from Deathbed Island and so on, which is kind of a drag. I love writing, it's my passion, along with getting the highest bounty and becoming a Shichibukai. _

_ Well, anyway, Dana is now below the ships, the top of my hut just above the water level. Let's go take a visit, shall we? Maybe it'll be something to write about later. _

**LINE BREAK **

'_Well, at least we found them'_ Red thought, bound and gagged, thrown against the wall along with the rest of Dragon Claw, who were also bound and gagged.

The man had used some odd material to bind them, it was dark green, and Red couldn't place his finger on what it was. The man himself was odd, wearing a flat semi-circular hat, which shadowed his face, and had odd green armour in different shades covering his body completely. Red could see a bit of green hair sticking down from the hat, otherwise the man was covered completely.

He was shaking his head, walking back and forth, his boots clacking against the floor. Red noticed splashes of red against the armour, which ranged from dark to light. Blood, he thought.

"Trying to attack me... just because I know you exist... I've killed many..." The man suddenly turned and approached Red, leaning down, revealing red eyes staring out. Familiar eyes. "NOT GOING TO KILL ME!" he yelled, before grabbing the gag and pulling it out. "Do you know who I am, you winged freak!"

Red coughed the rough taste of the gag still on his mouth. "I can only assume you are the one known as Jath? The captain of this ship?"

"See! You are informed, deliberately coming after me!" Jath shook his head wildly. "Why does he keep sending them? I just bind them and gag them and throw them to the sea! It may be killing them, but it's not directly my fault, just the sea taking its course."

Red tried to break from the binds, but they were quite tight and thick; plus he didn't have a hope in hell in reaching his swords. "So... why are these binds so tight?"

"Stop wavering, stop tricking me! You want me to test them, and then you'll do whatever!" Jath beat his hands against the wall, and Red noticed a break in his shoulder armour, and a large bite oozing black.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So... what are these 'winged people'?"

"Don't trick me so! You are!" Jath motioned wildly to the others. "They are all winged people! Are you there leader?"

"I think you got something wrong with you, you know that." Red said. "We have not got wings."

"Lies! Lies lies lies! Stop lying! Stop it! Stop it now!" Jath walked forward and stared Red in the eyes again. "Why are you following me? Is it not enough that your cohorts die again and again and again!"

"Right, listen to me, Jath or whoever. I am part of a pirate crew, not any winged people. In fact, let my captain speak, he's the one with the scarf and ponytail." Red said, nodding towards Talon, who nodded slightly at Red.

"Spouting nonsense! Propaganda!" Jath shook his head, but still released Talon from his gag.

"God that tastes disgusting!" Red spat on the floor, before looking up to Jath. "First of all, how strong are these binds? Goddamn strong, I'll say. Second of all, my name is Talon, Captain of Dragon Claw. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Talon? That sounds like a false name, a bad name! A name of lies!"

"Well, that isn't nice at all." Talon said. "Now, what the heck is with your fixation on us having wings? The only one of us that has wings is Lou, the dog."

"Dog? That is no dog! A wolf, that's what it is, a damn wolf! Like the rest of them! But I won't come in contact with their poison, no way in hell!" Jath said; his eyes wide and threatening.

"Looks like you have." Red said. "The wound on your shoulder says that to me. That black liquid cannot be healthy."

"Stop it! Stop lying! Your race killed my friends, my Nakama!" Jath said, turning around. "And don't you dare to persuade me otherwise! You- ARRGH!"

Suddenly Jath was cut off as Lou jumped up, larger and more feriousus, his wings were black and his claws and teeth were longer and deadly. He paws raked Jath's face, and Jath threw Lou to the wall. He panted, but suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with a plank of wood. He fell to the floor, motionless, and instantly Talon and Red found the binds loosening.

Red got the binds off first and looked to Kafka, who had dropped the plank and was leaning against the wall. "Kafka?"

"If you encounter a man clearly delusional, knock him out." Kafka said, his face shadowed.

"How did you get out?" Red asked.

"I have my ways." Kafka said evasively.

Red shook his head, suspicious. "Well, you can't be an enemy, as you've had opportune time to attack me and leave with our ship."

"So, who is he?" Eden asked, free of her binds. In her arms she stroked Lou, who was whimpering slightly, a red stain on his fur.

"I believe his name is Jath, the Captain of this ship." Red said.

"No..." Talon muttered. "No... I don't think so."

"What is it?" Ferina asked, looking at her captain, and saw his face pale.

Talon crouched down, and lifted the hat off of the supposed Jath's head, revealing the green hair. Talon gulped, and turned him over.

The reaction of Dragon Claw was simultaneous, and they jolted back, surprised and shocked.

The face that stared at them was none other than the thought dead Requiem.

**(Remember to click next chapter, since theres is another one immediantly after!)**


	117. Finding the Origins! Answering Questions

**(So, here is the next chapter today)**

"Ferina! Let me in, now! I'm the captain, do as I say!" Talon pounded on the door, but Ferina wouldn't open.

"No can do Captain. Any injured, be it former enemy or ally, I heal. I don't care who the hell it is, but it's my duty as a doctor." Ferina called from behind the door.

"I will break this door down!" Talon sighed. "Okay, okay. Can I at least talk to him?"

"You're not going to attack him?"

"No."

"Maim him?"

"No."

"Cause him any grievous harm?"

"NO! Just let me in!" Talon exclaimed, exasperated. He waited for a moment longer, before the click of a lock and the door opened, revealing Ferina dressed in her lab coat, but covered in black.

"Why are you covered in... whatever the hell that is?" Talon asked, eyeing the black substance.

"In that person's shoulder was a bulbous bubble filled with it. It's poison, and would have been deadly if left for any longer. I popped it."

Talon nodded, and walked forward, stopping before the bed with Ferina making sure he wasn't going to do anything irresponsible.

"He's asleep." Talon commented.

"Of course."

"Well then, let's kill him now." Talon started forward, but Ferina grabbed his wrist with surprising grip.

"No! Did you not hear what I said Talon? Also, I have reason to believe this isn't Requiem."

"How is it not! Look at that face!" Talon exclaimed, motioning towards the man.

"Since when did Requiem have green hair and wore armour like that? Besides, didn't you say you crushed his jaw and ripped of his head, correct? If he hadn't died, our souls wouldn't have returned."

Talon squinted, and could see a few differences. Slightly bigger nose, eyebrows arched a bit more, the lips thinner.

"Talon!" The door opened, and Red appeared. "I just remembered that Requiem had a brother named Jath. I think this is Jath, not Requiem." Red said.

"... did I hear my name?"

All heads turned towards the now-appointed Jath, who had tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Ferina.

Talon looked to him. "Right. Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Jath." Jath said, scratching his head. "did you heal me?"

"Nope. That was my doctor, Ferina." Talon pointed to Ferina.

"Thanks for your trouble." Jath suddenly flicked his hand outward, and a rose appeared, bright red. "For you, my dear."

"Way to young for you." Ferina slapped the rose out of his hand.

"Cold. Ice cold." Jath murmured. "Now, I was groggy, but did I not hear the name 'Requiem'?"

"Yes you did. We know you're his brother." Red said.

"Yes. Yes I am." Jath suddenly looked more alert. "Tell me, do you know him? Have you heard where he is?"

"He's dead." Talon said somberly. "I apologise, but he was twisted, and absorbed my Nakama's spirits."

Jath's eye widened in surprise slightly. "Wait wait... you... killed him? How?"

"Well, sorry to be so graphic, but I crushed his jaw and ripped his head off. I was a bit over excited." Talon said, shrugging apologetic.

Jath closed his eyes. "Don't be sorry. His death was... expected. However, I always though we would be in some kind of dramatic fight in the rain and thunder, talking about how he was mad and needed to heal, but he would announce he wasn't mad, lightning would strike, and we'd have a fight to split the seas..."

"Thats... a bit too dramatic, don't you think?" Red said, raising his eyebrow.

"Indeed. Well, Requiem was mad... but he wasn't before. But now he is dead, I will continue the dream he sought to accomplish before he did go mad."

"What was that?" Talon asked.

"He wished to bring Justice to the Un-just. I will continue for him. What was your name again?"

"My name is Talon, Captain of Dragon Claw." Talon said.

"Talon... huh." Jath stood up, despite protests from Ferina, and started pulling on his armour again. "Talon. I won't forget that name anytime soon." Jath extended his hand, which Talon awkwardly shook. "I owe a debt to you, my friend, for allowing Requiem to finally be at peace. Whenever you are in trouble, I'll be there."

"Umm... sure. But how would you know where we are going? We are getting a navigator, and then travelling the Grand Line."

"For One Piece?"

"Not sure. Just travelling, y'know. As long as we are well off."

"How odd. Pirates in this day and age tend to want to get One Piece." Jath shook his head. "Well, before I go, once again thank you for curing me of that poison, my dear."

"Don't call me that." Ferina said; irate.

"And also, allow me to meet the rest of the crew I owe a debt to." Jath said.

"Sure. But three members are currently somewhere else, so, obviously you can't meet them. However, I'll show you the others."

Talon took Jath basically on a tour, introducing Hermy and Eden. When Jath saw Eden , he produced another rose, which was promptly slapped away again.

"Well." Jath said when he met everyone. "You are a nice crew, with good abilities, I sense. Remember, when in need, just wait. I'll be there for you, for sure."

Jath walked towards the opening in the railings of the deck when he stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Talon, who was alone with him up on deck.

"Wait... listen..."

Talon waited, and listened. Then he heard it, a faint rumbling. He looked over the usual rocking waters, but saw it was calm and flat, despite the fact a storm was still going on overhead.

"That... that is odd..." Talon said.

"Indeed." Jath stroked his chin. "I wonder what it is."

Suddenly, something burst from the water, splashing salt water over Talon and Jath, both of whom stumbled back.

Talon wiped the water from his eyes and gasped. In front of him was a large head of a Sea King and... "Is that a house!" Talon exclaimed. Indeed, perched on the Sea King's head was a square box complete with windows; a strong thick rope attached to the box all the way around under it's jaw.

"Things just get weirder." Jath mentioned.

"I think it's about to get even more so. Look, the door is opening." Talon pointed at the door, and it was opening. A man appeared, dressed in a large dark grey raincoat complete with a hood. Talon went into fighting stance, and Jath tilted his head. The Sea King blinked, and opened its mouth, the two men tensing. But a surprisingly long tongue rolled out and hit the deck of Raven. The man hopped from the Sea King's nose, before walking down the tongue until he reached the end. "Who are you?" Talon demanded.

"None of your business. Anyway, I thought I'd warn you. You are about to be in the heart of a whirlpool." The man said in a slow, deliberate voice, before turning to the Sea King. "Dana." He said, and the tongue drew back in, but not before depositing the mysterious man on top, who in turn went into the house again, and the Sea King sank below the waves

Talon and Jath looked to each other in bemusement.

"What just happened?" Talon asked, just as the ship started to spin and descend, water rising above, but not over Raven. "This... this cannot be good."

"I think whoever it was was telling the truth." Jath said, looking around as the water ascended over them. "We are in the heart of a whirlpool."

**(By the way, Jath, and Reqiuem, belong to Jetakon, so props to him. Hope you liked both chapters, questions will be answered later, and Next Time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**The whirlpool turns into something completing unexpected, and soon Dragon Claw are fighting not only to stay on track, but to save there lives. One last warning by Jath results in a dire accident...**

**See you then! **


	118. Destination Unknown

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Newtilator, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! I pretty much reveal where this arc will be happening, but not exactly. Let's read on for some revelations and stuff.)**

"Red, get on the manual controls! Take the wheel!" Talon shouted as thunder cracked behind him. They were slowly falling as water rose up above them, spinning in a torrent. Rain not only fell from above, but water spat from the sides as well. "Eden, control the sails, Hermy help her! Has anyone seen Ferina?" Talon shook his head as the others rushed around.

"Anything I can do?" Jath asked from beside him, looking around as the crew worked hard.

"Not at the moment, unless you know how to get outta a whirlpool. WHERE THE HELL IS FERINA!" Talon roared, just as Ferina appeared, drenched.

"Captain! Bad news, we got a leak!"

"What!" Talon's eyes widened. "Okay, Jath, go help with Ferina."

Jath nodded and followed Ferina, as Talon went towards Red, who was struggling to make the ship stop spinning.

"You okay?" Talon asked.

"Nope." Red said, gritting his teeth, his muscles straining under his shirt. "This thing is not replying to me."

"Move aside." Talon grew in size to become his dragon hybrid and grabbed onto the wheel, which tugged him sideways. "Holy... this is strong." Talon ground his teeth together as he wrestled with the wheel. "Come on, come on!"

SNAP

Talon stumbled sideways, the wheel in his hands. He glanced at it, then threw it to the floor. "Goddamn it!"

"Captain!" Eden shouted out, her hair flying wildly, freed from its ponytail.

"What?"

"The sails!" Talon looked up to the sails, which were fluttering wildly. "One at a time! Work with Hermy!" Talon turned back to Red. "Help them, will you. This wheel is obviously useless now."

Red nodded, as Ferina appeared back up on deck. "Captain, we got a problem. We need your help!"

"Lead the way!" Talon followed Ferina as the grown of thunder grew louder and louder. Ferina led him down below deck, to the work room.

Talon stared. "What the hell!" About two inches of water spread across the rooms floor, rising slowly. "I thought Jenny got this ship strong from leaks like this." Talon shook his head, before spotting Lou head butting a hole to stop the water from filling the room. "Good work boy." Talon absently stroked Lou's head, before inspecting one of the holes.

They were round and circular. As if cut. "These aren't natural." Talon muttered. "These were made deliberately." Talon whipped around to Ferina. "Ferina, find Jath! Now!"

"I'm here." Jath popped his head through the doorway, but Talon grabbed his top and pulled him forward.

"Did you make these holes? Answer me truthfully if you wish to live!"

"Woah! No no no, I didn't create them, I'm trying to block them!" Jath protested, raising his hands. Talon glared at him suspiciously.

"I believe you... for now. I know my crew wouldn't... Kafka!" Talon looked to Ferina again. "Have you seen Kafka?"

"No Captain." Ferina said, plugging holes with corks. "But these holes keep appearing!"

"Goddamn it!" Talon stomped on the ground, before making his way up to deck, checking each and every room. He got back up, hit bby heavy droplets of rain. Despite this, he ran towards Red, Hermy, and Eden, who were still struggling with the sails. "Have you seen Kafka!"

The three shook their heads, and Talon cursed, before noticing something at the edge of the ship, near the prow. "Kafka!" Talon ran forward, his feet slipping against the rain to see Kafka standing on the edge of the ship.

Kafka smiled crookedly at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Talon shouted. "Did you make those holes!"

"This ships done for anyway, Talon." Kafka said. "Thankfully, I've got a serum. I stand more chance off this shipwreck. You might want to advise Red the same."

"What are you planning!" Talon demanded.

"Nothing much." Kafka then fell backwards, his arms crossed over his chest. Talon rushed forward, looking over the prow. All he saw was the spinning torrent of water, and a few black dots flying through the air just above the sea bed.

"Kafka! You goddamn..." Talon took a deep breath. "He's gone. Fine."

"Hey, Captain!" Hermy called out.

"What is it?"

"I don't think that rumbling is thunder." Hermy said, his raincoat not protecting his body any longer, and he moved with slow movements.

Talon narrowed his eyes and listened. There was thunder, but also something else. A loud rumbling. Talon then noticed the ship was shaking, small, jerky movements, but not the same as the usual buffeting. He quickly made his way to the side and looked down.

Bubbles hit the surface, popping when it reached the surface. It was as if the whole ocean was boiling. Talon then saw something underneath.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Talon roared and dived to the ground, seeing the others follow his orders, hitting the deck hard.

One second passed. Then two more. Talon raised his head, just as the sea practically exploded.

The ship went flying upwards, and water plummeted around then, hitting the deck and completely drenching everywhere that wasn't wet already. It was a huge crash as it hit the spine of the ship, and everyone was pushed to the floor. Talon listened and found that they weren't spinning anymore, and it was actually quite calm from what they were just in. He struggled to his feet and looked out to sea...

Or to the air. Talon stumbled forward, wide-eyed. The sea bed was rapidly decreasing below them, and he saw that Raven was on a cylinder of water rushing upwards.

"Upwards?" Talon muttered.

"What the heck is happening Captain?" Red asked, appearing next to him and staring down. "I think it's fair to say it isn't natural."

Talon didn't reply. "The ships moving towards the edge." He muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Red asked.

"The ship is moving towards the edge! I'm guessing that if we fall, then we are finished and done for, apart from you." Talon turned. "Eden! Hermy! Find Lou, Ferina and Jath! Get them here now!"

Eden and Hermy nodded, disappearing inside and looked as confused and frightened as Talon and Red.

Red looked up, in slight fear. The rolling black thunder clouds were above them, getting closer and closer. "I'm not sure what will happen if we hit those clouds, but it can't be good."

"I think so too. This must be a giant geyser." Talon said. "Maybe we were above a giant volcano?"

"Look!" Red pointed out beside them, and Talon watched as the shipwreck appeared above the torrent of water, before it broke in two and was propelled in the air. Talon and Red watched as it seemed to hang in the air, before falling out of sight. "We're getting nearer and nearer to the edge Captain."

"I have an idea. Don't worry." Talon said, nodding to Red, before jumping onto the side, and leaping off Raven, falling down out of sight, just like the boat.

"TALON!" Red exclaimed, and looked over for his captain. Instead, a giant dragon soared past him, straight upwards, before looping in the air and flying straight towards the ship. Red ducked to soften the impact as Talon hit Raven hard with a leg, knocking it slightly backwards. Talon roared in frustration, but it didn't work as well the next time, and they were literally metres from the edge. Talon shook his head and transformed back, landing next to Red.

"So. What are the chances of surviving?" Talon asked, closing his eyes.

"For me, ninety-nine percent." Red said with grim humour. "I doubt as much for you though."

Talon smashed his fist on the rail. "Shit! I was hoping to get to the Grand Line again before I died. Damn it! I'm gonna keep trying. It's all I can do for you all." Talon prepared to jump again, before he heard a shout.

"Don't! I'll do it!" Talon and Red turned to see Jath sprinting towards them, before jumping and leaping off the side much like Talon. He span in the air and he raised his hands, something like tendrils shooting out of his hands, enlarging into large rectangles and hitting the ship, driving it back a good twenty metres. "What? How did you..."

"It's my power Talon. I wish I could explain." The things protruding from Jath suddenly snapped, and he fell downwards. "Damn it! Watch out for the sky p..." but the rest of Jath's words were whipped away by the wind and he disappeared over the geyser.

Talon gulped. "Damn it. We just healed him as well. He said he owed me... I didn't realise he owed me his life."

"Correct." Red said, breathing hard. "I don't think he'll survive. He had a devil fruit, I'm sure."

"Such a waste." Talon said. "But we will honour his will of us surviving."

"Don't think we have much time." Red said, pointing up. Talon followed his finger just as Raven was thrown through the black clouds.

**(What's happening! AAAH!**

**Next time on OPNN: Dragon Claw have survived somehow, but now they seem to be stuck... grounded on cloud? How does a Sea King and Bugs play into this? **

**Find out next time! Thanks and see you then! **


	119. Mocking the Name is Mocking the Land!

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, and Newtilator for your reviews! All right, time to reveal what this place truly is!) **

The ship was propelled straight through the black cloud, blinding Dragon Claw with the thick cloud. It was like thick syrup, pushing them down to the wet deck. After thirty seconds going through the cloud at a high pace, they popped straight out like a cork from a bottle, spun in the air, and slammed straight down on something.

Talon was first to rise, coughing and shaking his head, rain splattering against the already wet ship. The first thing Talon noticed was that it had stopped raining, and he let out a sigh of relief; glad the storm had finally subsided. Then he noticed where exactly he was, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

They were floating on a cloudy substance, which was black and swirling. Talon followed it to a large dock, with jetty's sticking out, but no boats. The jetty's were black, and the path followed up a cliff. But the cliff didn't look like it was made of stone, but something else, something smoother. It was grey with black streaks running through it. Talon couldn't see any more, as a mist covered his sight.

Talon looked behind him, where the rest of Dragon Claw were similarly in a state of surprise.

Eden walked up, Lou sat on her shoulder, his tongue lolling out. "Are we... are we in the _sky_, Talon?"

"I think so." Talon replied, shrugging. "Sure looks like it. But an Island in the sky? Unbelievable." Talon shook his head.

"I thought we were on the West blue." Red said, with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eden asked.

"I've heard rumours about 'Sky Islands' from my various exploits before I joined the crew. But most said they were rumours, and a couple said that if they did exist, they would be in the Grand Line. But this is not the Grand Line."

"Maybe it drifted in?" Hermy suggested. "There wasn't any giant chains or ropes keeping it tethered on the ground."

"You know what." Talon said, stroking his chin.

"What?" Red asked.

"I want to dock." Talon said with a grin. "It should be exciting. I've never been on a Sky Island before, obviously. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, I'd guess. Also, we need to repair Raven from the holes that scumbag Kafka gave her."

Talon managed to get Raven to the jetties by sealing off the work and training rooms. When they were docked, Talon got everyone ready. "Okay, so, we have no idea what to expect, but I'm sure whatever it is it'll be mysterious. So, everyone unsheathe your weapons, ready your fists, do whatever you need to do to be prepared. All right? Let's go." Talon stepped off of the plank laid down on the jetty, and his foot sunk deeper than expected into the material, and he stumbled, but managed to regain his balance. "That was unexpected. I thought it was wood, but it's soft and kind off feels like hard jelly. I wouldn't taste it though. Come on guys."

Dragon awkwardly made their way to the end of the jetty, onto a more fluffy substance, although it was black, and mist spun around there ankles. Talon knelt down and touched the ground, the mist separating around his palm and expanding outwards. "So, if this is a Sky Island, does that mean that it is constructed by cloud?"

"Well, logic would say so." Ferina said. "Unless earth managed to make it up here."

"But how would they make it so they could stand on it?" Hermy asked. "If Jenny were here, she might know how."

Talon straightened up. "Right, so it's most likely cloud. Fair enough. Let's go." Talon walked a few steps, getting used to the odd ground feeling, before suddenly the sea of clouds behind him swept of him and the rest of Dragon Claw. The surprising force of the wave sent them sprawling to the ground, and they heard a voice, sounding concerned.

"Are you all right? Dana?"

Talon sat up, and saw that the Sea King he had saw before was lying on the ground, his weight pushing an area of the ground down. It was huge, about as wide as Raven, but much longer. Its rear end was still in the sea, but from what could be seen, around three Raven's could fit in it's throat. Stroking the snout of the woman was the man in the dark grey raincoat. "Hey, who are you?"

The man cast Talon and the crew who had recovered a glance, before going back to comforting the Sea King, evidently named Dana. "What's wrong Dana?"

Dana suddenly reared off, letting odd a gurgling sound. The man leapt back in surprise, before Dana opened her great jaws filled with jagged teeth, and water poured out in a torrent. The man dodged to the side and glanced at Dragon Claw again. "Don't worry. She hasn't eaten in a while. That'll mostly be sea water."

Dana finally stopped after a minute of retching and letting the water out, before suddenly stopping. The man looked up, tilting his head, before Dana let out a deep growl, and something shot from her mouth, landing a few metres away and hitting the base of the cliff.

Talon saw that it was a figure, and it stood up, shaking his matted hair, letting wet fly against the floor. "That was unexpected. Since when was a Sea King that controlled." The figure looked up, noticed Dragon Claw, and was immediately met with a couple of fists and a sword hilt to the face. The man fell back, surprised, rolled, and shot up again, his fists raised. When he saw Dragon Claw, he dropped his fists and sighed. "Great. Just great. I thought I was rid of you."

"Kafka." Talon said. "You got a lot to answer for."

"I am sure I do." Kafka said. "I apologise."

Talon stared at Kafka, who shrugged. "It's obvious you have some kind of motive. But for now, what you did seemed like something I'd do if I was in your position. But you are to stick with me, where I can watch you."

"Oh come on!" Red exclaimed, pointing his sword at Kafka's throat. "You can't just let this scum go! He sabotaged the ship and potentially could have killed you all!"

"I'm not letting him go Red, I'm keeping him with me." Talon said, raising an eyebrow.

"But what if he manages to get you alone? What if he attacks you?"

"Do you not trust me, Red?" Talon asked.

"Of course I trust you, but..."

"Then why do you not trust my judgement? Kafka is staying near me until we get out of this place, and that's final. Okay?"

Red begrudgingly sheathed his swords and crossed his arms. "Fine. Just don't expect me to save him if he is about to die."

"Oh? A pirate crew, should have guessed." The man in the raincoat said, walking over.

Red slightly unsheathed his sword, but the man raised his arms. "I am not dangerous. Did I not warn you of the whirlpool?"

"True." Talon said. "But anyway, who are you? Why do you have a house that you presumably live on top of a Sea King?"

"Might be a queen." The man said. "Dana's a female. Anyway, my name is Ritsu. Well... it's not, but that's what I go by now."

Talon and Red exchanged glances.

"Ritsu?"

"Isn't he that note maker?"

"I think so." Talon looked to Hermy. "Hey, Hermy, go to my quarters and get those notes. All of them. They are on my desk."

Hermy nodded and jogged back to Raven. Dragon Claw, Kafka, and Ritsu waited awkwardly, no one willing to say anything. In two minutes, Hermy came back, the papers in his hands. "Here."

Talon grabbed the papers and looked at them, and then at Ritsu. "Tell me... are you a writer?"

Ritsu shrugged. "You could say that. Why? What are those?"

"Here." Talon handed the papers to Ritsu, who looked at them, read them, and then smiled.

"Hey! I wondered where these were. Damn high speed winds knocked my house off kilter, and they rolled out of the door. I managed to grab others, but these ones I missed. Quite a coincidence that they are all in order. Where did you find them?" Ritsu asked, putting the papers in his pocket.

"We found them each near the islands they were talking about." Talon said.

"That is a coincidence." Ritsu said. "Who are you lot again?"

"My name is Talon, and I am the Captain of Dragon Claw. These are my crewmates and Nakama, Eden, Red, Hermy, and Ferina. Three more are currently aware, and Kafka here is a passenger." Talon said. "I don't suppose you can take that coat off? I like to see who I'm talking too."

"Fair enough." Ritsu said, and took off his coat, revealing a well muscled physique, but not so much they showed completely. His hair was gleaming silver, and this only distinguished it from white, which it looked like if you weren't concentrating. The hair had a parted fringe hanging down his face, and the brim reached the nape of his neck. Ritsu's eyes were the same colour, and his eyes were icy, revealing something different from what his personality suggested.

The vest he wore was right and hung from his shoulders, and the bottom covered the top of his dark blue baggy trousers, which in turn covered the top of his black boots. The most distinguishing feature of Ritsu was a leather bandoleer hanging from his left shoulder to his hip, and attached to the back of it was a large metal scythe, gleaming in the sun which was partly covered by thick black clouds.

"You seem well travelled." Talon said. "Do you have any idea where or what this is?"

"In fact, I do." Ritsu said. "This is a Sky Island, originally from the Grand Line, the King will kill you if you so much as trip into the guards, and their motto is 'Life is Work, Work is Life.' Oh, and it's called Skytopia"

"How do you know that?" Eden asked, amazed.

Ritsu pointed to the top of the cliff. "That sign tells me so."

Dragon Claw looked up, and indeed there was a large, metal sign, but it was an odd metal, looking dull and not shiny at all. On it read:

_Welcome to Skytopia, a Grand Line Island. _

_All Blue Sea Dwellers who come across our island will be interrogated and inspected. _

_Law breaking, from accidently hitting a guard to murder, and disobeying the King's orders will result in death. _

_Always remember, 'Life is Work, Work is life.'_

"Ah..." Eden said meekly. "That kind of explains it."

"Skytopia is kind of a cheesy name, don't you think?" Red asked.

Suddenly a shadow blotted out the sky, and the humans looked up, seeing something huge hurtling them at extreme speeds, something extending from the top. "Unfortunately mocking the name is breaking the law! By order of the Skytopian King, you are to die."

Red raised an eyebrow, before a giant hammer crashed straight into his cheek, literally twisting his head one hundred and eighty degrees as well as smashing his jaw and denting his skull. The huge figure landed as Red fell to the floor, and looked up. "Any more lawbreakers? I would prefer not to kill any more."

**(That's right, Skytopia is indeed a Sky Island. Kafka's back, Ritsu is revealed, and a huge figure and "killed" Red. What is to come?**

**Next time on OPNN: Dragon Claw soon find themselves breaking the law and is tried on the spot, but can smooth talking in the form of Ritsu save them all? **

**See you next time, and remember, mocking the name is Death!**


	120. The Five Stages of Skytopia

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Jetakon, and TsubakiTwilight for your review! Right, so I don't get too into this arc, I'm going on a christmas break until January, of course. So, for now, enjoy this chapter, and adios until January!) **

As Red collapsed to the floor, which was now splattered with blood, Dragon Claw didn't move an inch and stared up at the figure. He was huge, but surprisingly small for his width and breadth. At only 6' 3", he was roughly half that size from hip to hip. The man's hair was short, cropped, and a musty brown, with flecks of grey speckled throughout; a similar coloured moustache stood stiffly above his upper lip, slightly connected to a goatee. The man's rather hairy chest stuck out, covered only slightly by a leather bandoleer from left shoulder to right hip. A thick belt with a metal buckle wrapper around his waist, keeping up tight dark green trousers, which were tucked into large brown leather boots.

But the most unusual thing of this large man was the broad pair of dark grey wings sticking out of his back, just below his shoulder blades. They were currently folded back, the tips just reaching his ankles.

Ritsu looked at Dragon Claw with evident surprise. "Wow, you lot are strong hearted, having seen your crewmember just be killed before your eyes."

Talon tilted his head towards Ritsu and grinned. "Don't worry, it's all good."

"How is it all good?"

Talon pointed towards Red, who suddenly sat up, grabbed his head and twisted it back into position, before standing up and tapping his un-dented head. "Wow. That hammer shot was uncalled for."

Dragon Claw looked to the large man warily, but was surprised to see his hand upon his mouth, his hammer hanging from his other hand.

"Hey?" Red asked. "You okay?"

Everyone in the vicinity jumped back as the man let out a rough laugh, before bending over, clutching his chest, laughing heartily. It took roughly a minute before the man regained himself; still chuckling, he looked down upon the bemused crew, Kafka, and Ritsu. "Oh my... I have not, in all my years of serving on Skytopia, encountered a man such as you. Coming back from the shot, unharmed? Oh me..." Another hard fit of laughter hit the man, before he regained himself once again, before frowning. "Such interesting people... it is a shame to have to execute you, by decree of the King. Or at least the one that managed to be unharmed."

"He only said Skytopia is cheesy." Eden said, and the man suddenly winced, shaking his head.

"And now you are scheduled for the execution block too." The man shook his head, apparently in sadness.

"Your laws are strict here, aren't they?" Hermy said. "If you're not allowed to comment on the places name. Why don't you like, change the laws?"

The man let out a sigh, and put his hand on his face. "It is not like me to kill a boy like you, but now I have too. Law number 34 reports that any comment on changing the law, or any suggestion, is punishable by death."

"You're kidding, right?" Hermy exclaimed, surprised.

"Alas, not so, my child." The man said sadly. "I should not dawdle; I'll have to report you to the King."

"Wait wait wait..." Talon said, putting his hands up. "You're actually going to put them up for execution?"

"Of course." The man said, straightening up. "It is my job, after all."

Talon shook his head. "By doing that, you are now my enemy. Pardon my friends, or prepare to fight."

The man groaned. "You blue-sea dwellers were so interesting, but you continue to break the law. Threatening an official..."

"...Is death?" Talon finished for him. "Yeah, I guessed so. So what's your decision, are you going to pardon my friends?"

"I already told you, I cannot."

"In that case..." Talon suddenly shot forward, but Ritsu suddenly leaped in front of him, so Talon stopped sharply. "Hey, what're you doing! Get out of my way."

Ritsu looked at Talon, before turning to face the man. "Pardon me sir; it wasn't our attention to break these laws. See, as you said, we are from the West-Blue, down below. We are in fact thoroughly interested in this place, this... Skytopia, which, by the way, I think is a brilliant name. So, can you excuse us, by any chance? We are new here, and would you tell a newborn baby off for ruining your carpet? In a way, all of us here are newborn babies, we are new to your world, but are interested in it nevertheless."

The man rubbed his chin. "You tell a convincing argument, blue-sea dweller. But I cannot excuse the fact that you broke the law."

"Can I make an offer?" Ritsu asked. "Would it be possible to plead our case to someone higher up, maybe even the King? As new people here, would that be fair?"  
The man thought hard, stroking his goatee with more and more ferocity. The man stopped, and clipped his hammer back to his belt. "I think... I think I will do as you see. I hate to kill, but I am a man of justice. By the way, my name is Ilnias Carter, General of the first stage of Skytopia, the infantry forces."

"First stage?" Ferina questioned.

"Aye. You see, there are five Stages in total, and the four generals are in charge of each Stage, and the King the final Stage. Like a cake."

"I see." Ferina said. "Tell me, as I doctor, those wings interest me, and how did you get them?"

"All of the citizens and army here have wings. We grew up with them; they are us, just as your hair is you."

"True." Talon said, flicking his ponytail sideways.

"Can I know your names?" Ilnias asked.

Talon made the introductions of Dragon Claw, while Kafka and Ritsu introduced themselves separately.

"Okay, grab on to my belt." Ilnias said.

"Excuse me?" Red asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Grab on to my belt, you'll understand very soon."

Red looked to Talon, who nodded. "Follow his orders; I do not want us to get in trouble. But someone will need to stay with the ship..."

"No worries." Ritsu said. "Dana will be sufficient protection. Your ship will be fine under her care."

Talon bit his lip. "All right... I hope so, for your sake, and hers. I'm sure she will make a good meal... joking, I'm joking!" Talon said, as Ritsu gave him a death glare. Talon looked to Ilnias, where everyone else had grabbed his belt. Talon shook his head in bemusement and grabbed on.

"You'll want a good nice grip. We are going to be taking first class service."Ilnias said with a grin. "Three, two... one!"

Ilnias' wings suddenly unfurled, stretching out, each wing his height when stretched outwards. Ilnias took something from his pocket, and placed it on the ground. Talon saw it was some kind of shell. Ilnias let go, and then stood on it.

An immense amount of air shot from the shell, catching Ilnias' wings. He shot upwards, using his wings to catch the draft, and they went higher and higher. They higher they went, the mist slowly disappeared, and Skytopia revealed itself to them for the first time.

Made like Ilnias had said, "Like a cake", Skytopia was big. The first layer, or Stage, was the largest, and all the buildings were light grey, while the flooring was dark grey. People with wings milled about, and they even saw dogs like Lou and even cats.

"So..." Eden muttered, stroking Lou who was whining in her top. "This is where you came from, eh?"

The second stage was smaller, and was a large plain with odd roads of cloud. Large beasts, much like the wolf creatures they had found on the shipwreck, occupied here. Other, larger creatures roamed as well, like horses, rhinos, and even what looked like a giant penguin.

The Third Stage was again smaller, but different. Lots and lots of black boxes occupied the spaces, with neat straight roads going between each and every one. Figures flew through the sky, carrying things in their arms and hands.

The penultimate stage was made of long buildings, all attached to each other, so technically it was one huge building criss-crossing all over the place.

Finally, Ilnias slowed down and flew towards the tallest Stage. On it was a solid brick castle, made out of proper brick, unlike all the other buildings. It was old fashioned, with four turrets and black flags. A moat extended around it and shadows lurked under the water. A drawbridge blocked the door from site.

Connecting all of these Stages was one huge staircase from top to bottom, winding around and around.

"It takes roughly five hours to climb fully, assuming you are healthy enough." Ilnias said, when Ferina asked about it. Ilnias finally came to a halt, gliding to a halt on a platform labelled "5". Dragon Claw thankfully let go, swaying, disorientated.

"Remind me to not do that again." Eden said, looking positively green. "I think I prefer sailing."

Hard footsteps brought the attention of the group, and Ilnias kneeled down on one knee as the figure approached. "Your highness."

Talon looked to the King, and was slightly surprised. Standing at a huge estimated ten foot, the King towered over Ilnias. He wore armour all over his body, complete with a helmet with a visor blocking his face from view, and two horns extending from his head.

"General Carter! Why do you bring these miscreants to me? They were to be executed on sight!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Ilnias said. "But they come with a proposal, a request."

"Speak." The king said, staring down at Dragon Claw.

"What we want..." Ritsu started, but the King raised a hand, stopping him.

"Not you. The boy." The King pointed at Hermy, who gulped. "Speak."

"Umm... all right..." Hermy looked to Talon, who shrugged and smiled encouragingly. "We are new here, as we are from below, from the West Blue. We broke your laws by accident, and we come with a... request to excuse us."

The King stood tall, his mask revealing nothing. "Your insolence is an insult. The guilty request to be pardoned? DISPICABLE!" The King yelled the last word, and pointed his gauntlet at Hermy. A sudden gust of wind stumbled Dragon Claw, but the wind predominantly hit Hermy, whose eyes widened in surprise. Hermy's feet left the floor and he was pushed backwards at alarming speed. Even before Dragon Claw could react, Hermy was thrown into the air, where he fell backwards, straight off the edge of the Fifth Stage.

"Hermy!" Eden shouted, but Talon put his hand on her shoulder, his teeth grinding together, regarding the king with a murderous expression.

"I am not sure who you think you are, but what good is a king who does not judge?" Talon said slowly and clearly.

"But... Hermy..." Eden muttered.

"Hermy will be fine, Eden. Have faith." Talon said. "But for this 'King', I am not so sure." The King let off a growl and swung his fist at Talon, but Talon caught it easily. "I haven't even been here ten minutes, and I already hate you. Let's see how well a King fares with a Pirate Captain."

**(Right, so not even Ten minutes on Skytopia, half of Dragon Claw has broken the law, and The King has made an appearance already, and seems in line for a fight. I know it may seem I'm rushing, but trust me, it won't. I'll be sorting everything out very soon... e.g. next chapter next year... god that sounds wierd. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Before The King and Talon, along with Dragon Claw, can truly begin to fight, a surprise attack no-one, not even the King, expected, leaves Dragon Claw in a dire situation. **

**See you then!" **


	121. A Pirate Captain vs A King

**(Happy New Year to people in Australia... I think. Anywho, of course I'm back. First off, thanks to RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon and L-R-D for your reviews, always appreciate them! I've got a laptop for Christmas, which means I actually have time to check my chapters, meaning there will hopefully be less mistakes. Well, let's start of the chapter of the penultimate day of the year with a BANG!)**

Talons face remained stoic, and the King looked at him, enraged. Whatever emotions the King was feeling was hidden behind his mask.

The King tried to pull his fist away from Talon's grasp, but Talon just shook his head. "You're not going anywhere." Talon suddenly pulled the King towards him and head butted him straight in the mask, which dented inwards. The King was fazed, falling backwards.

Talon cursed, a thin trickle of blood falling from a cut on his forehead.

"Hey, you're not me Captain." Red pointed out, wincing from the blow Talon put upon himself.

Talon ignored him and planted his fist hard into the King's stomach, once again denting the metal, following up with a fist into the Kings jaw. The King stumbled back, and Talon used his hand to support himself as he whipped his legs into the Kings. The King fell backwards and hit the ground.

"Your highness!" Ilnias exclaimed, before drawing his hammer.

"No!" The King barked, standing up and cracking his neck. "I will fight my own battles."

"That's the way I like it." Talon said, grinning.

The King stepped forward, and Talon lunged forward. However, the King drew a broadsword quickly, and sliced Talon across the chest.

"Talon!" Eden squeaked, holding her hands to her mouth.

Talon fell backwards, blood spurting from his chest wound making red droplets on the dark ground.

The King let out a cruel laugh, and stepped forward. "The answer to your question... is me! A King rules over Pirates and anyone else." He swung his sword downwards, but Talon rolled sideways, allowing the sword to hit the thick cloud. The King turned and swung his sword through the cloud, but Talon rolled again and jumped out of its way, wincing slightly.

"Ow..." Talon muttered, poking his wound, before turning towards Ferina behind him. "What do you say, Doctor. Serious?"

"For you?" Ferina raised an eyebrow. "Hardly. Even if it was, you'd still go on."

"True." Talon nodded.

"Watch out!" Eden exclaimed, but Talon winked and ducked. The broadsword swung over his head and Talon reached upwards, grabbing the hilt where the King's gauntleted hand was.

"Got you." Talon said, grinning, before suddenly drawing his hand back, cursing. "Hot!"Talon waved his hand about, his skin scalded.

The King swung the sword again, and Talon ducked and swerved to the side, throwing his elbow into the side of the King's waist. The King reached down with his other hand, apparently unaffected and grabbed Talon's wrist and pulled Talon upwards to his full ten foot.

Talon's legs swung in the air as he attempted to get free, but it was fruitless, his legs just slipped and slid against The Kings chest.

The King drew back his sword, and went to skewer Talon, but Talon managed to swing to the left, dodging the strike. Taking advantage, he grabbed the sword hilt with his legs and twisted, clearing the Kings grasp. The sword embedded itself in the cloud, and the King growled with irritation. He swung Talon towards Dragon Claw, and Talon flipped, managing to land on his feet.

"Hey, Red." Talon said.

"Yes?" Red questioned.

"I just realised. This is the first time I've faced a proper swordsman. Any tips?"

Red shook his head. "Just judge his movements."

"Good good." Talon replied.

Red shook his head as Talon charged towards The King. He glanced beside him, where Ritsu was scribbling furiously into a notepad. "What are you writing?"

Ritsu talked as he wrote. "I'm noting down The King's movements and tactics. If he somehow escapes, this'll give us some good tactics to beat him down next time."

Red nodded. "Fair enough." A sudden hissing drew his attention and he looked up, seeing a small plate-like object just above him. "Hey, what's-"

Red was cut off a jet of lightning produced by the plate hit him square in the chest. Red disappeared in a flash, and when the flash cleared, he was on the floor, blackened with soot and burnt skin particles.

The other members of Dragon Claw were drawn from Talon's fight to Red, surprised and not registering what had just happened.

Red sat up, his burns healing quickly. "What was that?"

"Electricity of some kind." Ferina said, but Red suddenly pushed her away and the lightning struck where she just was. Ferina blinked, shocked at how close she was to be fried.

Red glanced to the sky, which was now full of the odd plates, emitting a high pitch noise he only just noticed. _'If I didn't have that fruit, that would have killed me... and there are so many...'_

"Run!" Red exclaimed to Dragon Claw, who looked up to him in confusion.

"What?" Eden asked.

"Get the hell out of here!" Red yelled as the high pitched frequency grew louder.

The group saw the danger, but were hesitant in moving.

"But Talon..." Eden said with wide eyes, motioning to the fast paced fight between the King and Talon.

"He will be fine." Red said hurriedly. "But as First Mate, I order you to get the hell out of here now! Go! Those stairs should get you down!"

Ferina nodded, and dragged a protesting Eden away from the immediate area, heading to a spiral stairs a good thirty metres away.

"You know what you're doing?" Ritsu asked scribbling as he looked at the plates.

"You saw what that thing just did to me." Red said. "It will kill normal people."

Ritsu nodded, and jogged off. Kafka followed him, not willing to test himself with the plates.

Dragon Claw cleared off, Red now looked to Talon. "Talon, we got to get going."

"Why?" Talon asked, turning to Red, and also turning away his attention from the King. The King suddenly took advantage and pointed his gauntlet at Talon's feet, and a jelly like substance suddenly shot out and solidified around his feet. Talon cursed and tried to move, but his feet were stuck fast.

He looked up, and saw the broadsword heading straight towards him. Talon leaned backwards and put his right arm out in front of him instinctively.

_Shing..._

Talon blinked, watching in slow motion as his hand flew from his wrist, heading right as blood almost immediately started to sprout from his now stub of a wrist. He let out a sudden howl as white hot pain filled the amputated limp.

The King put hit gauntlet underneath Talon's chin. "Check and mate."

Red was already running forward, his swords unsheathed and by his side, but he was too slow. An explosion of fire shot from the gauntlet and completely engulfed Talon's head and shoulders. Red jumped in the air and slashed hard towards the King, the diamond swords slicing through his neck, and the head detached from his shoulders neatly.

But instead of falling down dead, the King turned tail and started to run, motioning for Ilnias, who quickly flew towards him and grabbed the headless King, flying fast to the other side of the Stage. Red glanced at the helmet of the King, which was empty, before turning his attention to his captain.

Red only registered the large amount of blood, before all the plates let off an electricity blast in one, which smashed into every noticeable nook and cranny. Red had a split second to jump over Talon's body when an almighty explosion shook the very foundations of Skytopia.

**(Hmmm... No comment. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama:**

**Talon has one of his most telling nightmares yet, and wakes up to find himself looking different, and not just the hair. Soon enough, something is going on with Talon, especially when Red comes along.**

**See you then and Happy New Year!)**


	122. Who are You?

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, RIOSHO, and L-R-D for your reviews! Woo! From 600 to 700 reviews! I wonder If I can make 800 before I finish the story... hmm... anywho, a bit more detail of a certain nightmare and a twist and a bit! Read on!)**

_The midday sun shone down on Crow, a small ship occupied by only four people, who called themselves The Reptile Legends. Each of the four was doing their allotted things among the ship. _

_ "How are we doing?" Talon asked, his hair shorter, reaching the nape of his neck._

_ "We should reach Reverse Mountain soon. Two to three days, maybe." Claw replied, a beautiful young woman wearing a recently cleaned wedding dress. However, the faint stains of blood could still be seen. "How about the ship? Looking good?" _

_ "She's looking fine as always." Talon said, stroking the side of Crow. "So, what's the plan again?" _

_ "We go to the Grand Line, and then eventually to the New World and find One Piece, you know that." _

_ "Yes, but I love hearing it." Talon said with a cheeky grin._

_ "Hey, guys." _

_ Talon and Claw looked to the front of the ship, where the large Nail was, a telescope pressed against his eye. His spiked shoulder pads and bald head shone in the light. _

_ "What is it?" Claw asked. _

_ "I see a ship. Got a flag." _

_ "Pirate flag?"_

_ "Most definitely." _

_ "Did I hear something about pirates?" The leather-clad Tooth popped his head out of the cooking area of Crow._

_ Nail nodded. "Yep. Coming in fast." _

_ "Can we kill 'em?" Tooth asked, his eyes gleaming._

_ Claw looked at him, a single eyebrow raised. "Well, if they don't comply with the request for their treasure, yeah." _

_ "Fun!" Tooth exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. _

_ Claw rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The Reptile Legends waited patiently as the ship approached. Talon manoeuvred Crow to the side as the pirate ship passed. The ship was a dark brown with a wolf figure-head, roaring to its victims. _

_ Tooth judged the times, before pushing off crow and jumping up, latching his fingers around the railing of the opposing pirate ship. He pulled himself up and waited for the other three to follow. _

_ "Am I seeing double?" Talon asked, blinking._

_ All off the crew they could see were big, wily men, their hair wild and tangled, and their beards even more so. All they wore were loincloths, but that didn't do them any favours. Claw blushed slightly._

_ "Good afternoon." Tooth said, taking a mock bow at the bemused crew. "We would like to talk to your captain." _

_ The crew of wild men stared at them, before moving to the side forming a corridor. At the end, a slightly bigger man, with a bandoleer of skulls around his shoulders and a bone going through his nose stepped forward, his eyes squinted in suspicion. He let off a series of grunts. _

_ Tooth shook his head, and turned back towards his three friends. "Anyone know Grunt speak?" _

_ "I assume he is pretty pissed off." Claw said, shaking her head. "Duck." _

_ Instead of ducking, Tooth swerved around and caught the Captain's hand in his own, before bending back and squeezing, breaking both the fingers and the wrist. The Captain cried out in pain, and the rest of crew took it to start fighting. They drew long white clubs, and charged towards the four friends as Tooth smashed his free fist into the Captain's nose, shattering both bones. _

_ "I'm guessing we fight?" Talon asked Claw. _

_ "You don't need my confirmation." _

_ "Cool." Talon suddenly ducked a club blow, before punching upwards, smashing the club in two. He smashed his fist in the surprised wild man's face, breaking the nose. Talon followed up with a head butt, before grabbing his neck and swinging him behind him, where Claw swung her foot, kicking the man straight in the face. _

_ Two men charged towards Talon, but he dodged to the side of the first one, who was met with a solid kick by Claw to the neck, breaking it. The other run ran into a big clothesline by Talon, who followed up with a hard stomp on the man's face, hearing a satisfying crunch. _

_ A sudden tearing sound was heard, and Claw and Talon saw Nail lifting a huge chunk of the railing, and threw it like a Frisbee, taking down a good group of wild men. He charged forward like a cannonball, knocking men left and right. _

_ Another man tried to take advantage of the distraction, but Talon grabbed his beard and pulled down, kneeing him so hard in the jaw the teeth jammed into the top of his gums. Tossing the man aside, Talon charged forward, shouldering his way through the crowd. On his way, he passed Tooth, who was gleefully grating a man's face against the deck as if it were a grater. _

_ Talon grinned and swung his elbow, nailing a man straight in the nose, before kicking him square in the groin. The man whimpered, but was silenced by a strong head butt._

_ Soon enough, the crew of around 40 was dispersed quickly, and the ship had minimal damage, apart from the large chunk of railing missing. _

_ "That was fun." Tooth muttered, wiping gore off his leather jacket. _

_ "Let's go see if they have anything worth looting." Claw said, and the four friends split up to different places._

"_Ugga Ugga!" _

_The Crew looked near the mast to see the Captain, bleeding heavily from the nose and part of the bone stuck in his cheek. _

"_Who wants to deal with him?" Claw asked._

_In answer, Tooth slowly walked forwards toward the Captain. The Captain had drawn sharpened bones as if they were swords. When Tooth was within distance, he swung. Tooth just raised his forearm and the bone shattered. Tooth's appearance then started to change. Scales covered his whole body, his eyes squinted, and claws grew from his fingers. The Captain looked in fear, but was stopped when Tooth cut of his head with one quick swipe of the claws. _

"_Let's go." Tooth said, transforming back and heading to a door._

_Talon chose a hatch leading down and climbed down a ladder. He reached the bottom and just managed to duck as a club smashed against the wall. Talon nailed a wild man straight in the stomach, before grabbing his hair and smashing the man's face against the wall. Talon_

_flipped his scarf over his shoulder and continued on, soon seeing a door with a gold plaque. _

_ "This looks promising." Talon muttered to himself, and opened the door, where he stopped, staring motionless at a figure in front of him. _

_**LINE BREAK**_

_ Talon blinked, and shook his head. He sensed the heat first, and looked around to see the ship completely destroyed; the mast and large pieces of the ship ablaze. Two bodies lay at his feet, on top of each other, and with a jolt Talon recognised who they were. _

_ Tooth was underneath, his face etched with shock and surprise. A large stab wound was through his chest. Talon was shocked, and felt cold as he saw Nail next to Tooth. The large man was laying on his back, his face blackened. His neck was gashed open. _

_ "Brett..." Talon muttered, kneeling down and placing a hand on Nails forehead. "Tooth... what..." _

_ Talon glanced at his hands, and suddenly realised his was in hybrid form. His claws were covered with blood. Talon glanced at his claws, then to his two dead Nakama. "What... I didn't..." Talon stood up and walked backwards, tripping over something. _

_ Talon looked at what he hit when he saw the familiar dress. "Stacey!" Talon scrambled forward and placed his hand against Stacey's neck. Talon sighed with relief when he felt a faint pulse. He looked down Stacey's front and saw that her chest was cut down from shoulder to hip, and was bleeding quite badly. _

_ "Stacey? Stacey, come on, wake up!" _

_ "T-Talon..." Claw's voice was weak._

_ "Stacey!" Talon cried out with relief. _

_ "Y-you..." Claw continued, before viciously grabbing Talon's scarf. "Why... did... you..." _

_ "What?" Talon blinked, looking at Claw's face. _

_ "I thought..." Claw gulped and started shaking. "We were... l-lifetime friends..." _

_ Talon was speechless and felt a cold drift against the back of his neck as Stacey's head slumped, and she fell dead before him. Talon stood up, shaking his head. "I didn't... I couldn't..." _

_ A low, deep laugh filled his ears, and Talon stumbled and started to sprint towards Crow, which was miraculously intact. But the laugh didn't stop, and soon Talon found himself shouting for the laugh to shut up, just shut up! _

**LINE BREAK**

"SHUT UP!" Talon roared and jolted upwards. He took a deep breath and put his left hand against his face, gulping. "Shit... that was... vivid." Talon took his hand away to see a small girl by the doorway, a scarf wrapped from her neck to the bottom of her nose. "Hey, hey!"

The girl's eyes widened and she ran from the doorway, leaving a faint scent of some kind of spice. Talon shook his head and stood up, his body aching all over. "Who are you!" Talon called out, to no answer. "Great..."

Talon looked down to his chest and saw bandages wrapped around his chest. "Hmm? Why are there..." Talon suddenly caught sight of himself in a mirror and practically jumped out of his skin. His face was blackened and bumpy, and his ponytail was gone. In its place was bristly black hair, shaved almost to the roots. "My hair!" Talon raised his hands to touch his hair, and registered his left hand touching his hair.

Talon blinked, and brought his right hand down slowly.

Instead of a hand was a bandaged stub.

Talon stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. He stared at the stub, feeling a sense of dread come over him. He slumped downwards as two people came into the room.

One of them, a woman, gently grabbed Talon's armpits and lifted him as if he were weightless and placed him back on the bed. Talon didn't respond in any way, and just stared at his amputated limb.

"My hand..." Talon muttered.

"Come on now." The man said, wearing a thick sweater and a scarf much like the child. "It was unpredicted you and your friends were caught in that explosion."

Talon blinked and looked up, trying to regain his senses. The pain he felt now, a throb, but thankfully, he managed to think. "What... what explosion?"

"I'll explain later." The man said. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering where you are."

"Not yet." Talon said, standing up against the protest of the woman. He felt strangely vulnerable without his right hand. "How long have I been out?"

"A day." The man said, itching his forehead.

Talon looked up at the man, a sudden wave of sadness overcoming him. "I suppose you got me from the shipwreck. Did you pick up the bodies of my friends?"

The man's eyes were filled with confusion. "Shipwreck?"

"Yes shipwreck." Talon felt angry now. "You know because I... I... I goddamn killed my friends! My Nakama... Tooth, Brett... and Stacey."

"Um... sir... I have no idea what you are talking about. The only friend we found was someone called Red."

"Who?" Talon asked, but the door opened again and a man with blonde hair walked in, and open white shirt and two diamond swords on his waist.

"Talon!" The man exclaimed. "Thank god you're all right. That explosion was goddamn crazy, you could have died!" The man looked down at Talon, and saw his hand. "Sorry about your hand, I was too slow. And the King got away too the damn bastard. I cut of his head, but he must have ducked or something." The man looked up at Talon, who stood stoically. "Hey, Talon, what's..."

Talon lunged forward and grabbed the man with his remaining hand, squeezing hard. "All right son, you better tell me right now who the hell you are and how you know me, okay?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean? I'm Red, your crewmate"

Talon squeezed harder. "None of my crewmates are named 'Red'. You better explain yourself right now, otherwise you will find yourself on the receiving end of a beating."

**(What's this? Talon not recognising Red and thinking he's only a day after he killed his Nakama? Also, he's lost his hair and his right hand! This cannot be good!**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: **

**Talon finds himself angered at Red, and the two have a conflict. But soon enough, Talon finds out it isn't actually a day since his Nakama died, but six whole years! Talon then makes a new dream, before leaving Red to fend for himself. **

**See you then and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	123. Talon vs Red

**(Thanks to Kdunc15, beyond-the-oaks, RIOSHO, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! It can't get any worse? What happens next? The chapter name pretty much sums it up XD By the way no next time at the end, just to let you know. READ ON!**

Red's face was red as Talon's grip tightened.

"Wh-what the... hell..." Red coughed out.

"Explain now!" Talon exclaimed.

"I don't..."

Talon swung Red sideways into the wall, who hit it hard and slid down, holding his back in pain. "It is a very simple demand. How do you know me?"

"How do I know you?" Red stood up, cracking his neck. "Something is obviously wrong with you! Remember back at Sunny Island? We teamed up against Zira..."

"Jennifer..." Talon muttered, before glaring, enraged at Red. "How the hell do you know about her? What else do you know!"

"What you told me." Red said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Your crew died six years ago, you had Crow for a very long time. You suffer from nightmares, you broke Zira's heart-"

"I would never tell a stranger about my life!" Talon shouted, his teeth gritted in anger.

"I'm not a stranger, I told you that!" Red exclaimed. "I'm Red! Your first mate!"

"I don't have a first-mate, never have, and certainly never will! Claw, Nail, Tooth, they were all equal to me! I don't want to be in a higher position than anybody! So what are you talking about?"

"You really don't know. What about Eden, do you remember her? Gouki or Diego? What about Hermy or Jenny. What about your most recent recruit, Ferina? What about me!"

"I don't know those names." Talon spat, clenching his fist. "I don't know what nonsense your spilling, but I will have none of it! None!"

"Talon..." Red said with wide eyes. "Come on, don't do this to me. Don't do this to Dragon Claw. You're our Captain! Our leader!"

"I am not anybodies leader!" Talon roared, suddenly lunging forward and hitting his fist hard in Red's stomach.

Red gasped, bending down, winded. Talon lifted his elbow and smashed it on Red's neck driving him to the floor.

"T-Talon..." Red gasped, dismayed.

"Don't... you... dare... talk to me!" Talon seethed, stomping down on Red's back, causing him to groan in pain. "You know way too much about me! You're spouting nonsense left and right! A crew? A Captain? No!" Talon kicked Red in the ribs. "You." Another kick. "Don't... know... me!" Talon punctuated his words with kicks.

"But I do." Red groaned, holding his ribs. "I do, Talon, I do."

"SHUT UP!" Talon roared, kicking Red straight in the nose, causing a geyser of blood. "Stop it! I just lost... I just KILLED my friends! My Nakama! I am not in the damn mood!" Talon grabbed the back of Red's collar and lifted him up, before swinging and throwing him across the room. Red hit the bed and rolled off. When he came back up, his nose was fine again.

"No..." Red muttered, shaking his head. "This is not real! You can't be doing this to us."

Talon's eyes widened with rage and he suddenly transformed into his hybrid form, but unlike the one Red was so used to. Instead of thick muscles, Talon was thin, horns twisting from his head and his claw around four inches long. His tail licked behind him, barbed.

Talon suddenly charged forward, and Red raised his arms, but Talon crashed into him, smashing straight through the wall; into some kind of storage room. Red coughed and made his way up, but Talon grabbed his skull and crashed it into a shelving unit, which bent and broke under the pressure. Red fell to the floor, bleeding from the skull. Talon grabbed him by the neck, and threw him once again, this time into a steel door. It bent, but didn't break, and Red stumbled forward when Talon swung around, his claw slicing straight through Red's neck. Red gurgled and coughed out blood, when his neck healed.

"What..." Talon snarled. "You got a fruit!"

Red shook his head. "The serum, you know that."

"Stop saying I know that! I don't know you, anything about you!" Talon swung his tail which collided with Red's chest, this time knocking him through the door. "Why don't you fight then? You got swords, fight me!"

Red got up and wiped his lips, which was split but quickly healed. He shook his head. "No way am I going to fight you, Talon."

"What? Why not?"

"I do not harm my Nakama." Red said seriously, making a point by throwing his swords to the side, which clanged against the wall.

A man opened a door, his eyes wide, and glanced at the two men. "What's up with the noi-"

His voice was cut off as Talon swung his tail, and the barbs caught against his neck, ripping the skin.

Red gasped and looked at Talon, shocked. "You... you don't kill innocents!"

"I kill whoever the hell I like." Talon said, grinning showing pointed teeth.

Red licked his lips. "If your gonna kill innocents... I'm going to have to stop you, Talon. He didn't deserve that death." Red looked at the now dead man on the floor, blood pooling from his torn neck.

Talon's grin widened. "You gonna finally fight?"

"You've forced me." Red shook his head, disappointed. "I have no idea what's wrong with you."

Talon lunged forward, but Red dived to the side, picking up his swords at the same time. "_Crux crucis Incidere!" _Red positioned his swords in a cross and shot forward. Talon threw his healthy hand in front of him, using the claws as protection. However, the diamond from the sides when straight through the hard claws, and slicing at Talon's shoulder. Talon glanced at his blood, and seemed to make him more enraged.

He suddenly leant backwards and blew his cheeks out. He waited a second, before blowing hard. Fire shot from his lips and splashed all over Red. Red stumbled back, cursing when Talon shot forward, through his fire, and tackled Red down the corridor. Red made the mistake of dropping his swords and the two men rolled across the floor. Talon punched Red's cheek, splitting the flesh open. Red ignored it and used surprising strength to kick Talon off him. Talon fell back and Red once again surprisingly started to punch Talon in the stomach.

Talon was taken off guard by Red's strength, and Red jumped, upper cutting Talon in his jaw. Talon's head whipped backwards and Red swept his legs under Talon's, knocking Talon to the ground. As Talon got up, Red grabbed a chunk of the ground which had ripped from the floor. He measured, and as Talon got up he ran forward and jumped, slamming the chunk on Talon's head, who stumbled backwards again, dazed.

Red charged forward and put all his strength into Talons stomach, pushing him backwards. Talon was pushed back, and Red hooked Talon's leg and pulled it out from underneath him, knocking Talon to the ground once again. He made for his swords and grabbed them, looking deadly serious at Talon, who was making his way to his feet. "I didn't want to do this Talon. Not this attack. But I feel this can stop you. _Trinus Sterilis (Triple Barrage)" _

Red suddenly threw one sword at Talon, who sidestepped, but Red soared forward with surprising speed. "_Step Unus: Pars Slash_ (Step One: Side Slash)"

Red slashed hard at Talon's scaled side, which split open cleanly under the diamond. As he was so quick, Red grabbed the sword which was falling from the air by the hilt and swung it, before positioning the two in a cross shape. "_Step Duos: Crux Crucis Incidere (Step Two: Cross Cut)" _

Talon hadn't turned yet, and Red shot forward, slicing which his swords in a cross shape and Talons back which burst with blood. "_Step Tres: Trinus Incidere (Step Three: Triple Cut)!"_

Red cut two diagonal holes into Talon's chest, before joining them up with a line, making a triangle. Talon's already purple sheen was covered in crimson, and this move didn't help him. Talon fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Red, thinking it was done, shook his head and sheathed his swords. "I'm sorry."

Talon suddenly grinned and stuck his fist straight through Red's stomach with so much ferocity it ripped through his spine and came out the other side. Talon then lifted Red, who coughed up a torrent of blood, before using his tail to wrap around Red's chest. Then, Talon pulled both his tail and hand outwards with so much ferocity that Red was completely ripped in half. Talon deposited both halves on the floor before transforming once again, turning into his familiar muscular form with wings.

"You obviously can't die. But that should keep you preoccupied." Talon said with a slight hiss, before suddenly shooting upwards, smashing straight through the roof.

Red watched Talon fly upwards through the hole as he pulled himself together, his skin and muscles threading together. "Talon..."

Talon was surprised to burst through cloud but showed no emotion. He saw there were multiple layers but turned in the air and started to descend down when hard barks caught his attention. Talon stopped flying and turned to find himself face to face with around twenty flying wolves. In front was a black one, atop it a man with wings and a helmet. "By order of the King, I Perlius Katar, General of Mounted Forces, is sent to execute you."

"Go away." Talon said to the emotionless man, and swung his tail, knocking the surprised General straight off his steed. Talon turned tail and flew straight downwards, bursting straight through a layer of cloud. The cloud continued to cover Talon, and he felt himself growing weak, before he burst from the cloud and found himself facing shadowed sea. Going at extreme speeds, Talon skimmed the waves and went straight across them for a good 12 minutes, going approximately ten miles per hour. Very quickly an island made its way to the horizon and Talon looped and headed downwards, hitting the floor hard. Transforming back to normal and ignoring the screams and cries from the inhabitants of the town he had landed in he walked towards the nearest bar.

But as he walked, he noticed a board full of papers, one of which was a newspaper. Talon read the date and his eyes widened. "What..." He quickly made the maths in his head. "Six years...? But the man said it was only a day..." Talon blinked, holding his head. "Six years... what's wrong with me." Talon suddenly slammed his fist straight through the board. "That's it. I need to continue my dream. _Our _dream. I will go to the Grand Line!" Talon shouted to himself, ignoring everyone about him. "Nail, Tooth... Claw... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't do anything to make it up, but I'll make our dream come true. I'll find One Piece for you!"


	124. Departure

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Kdunc15, L-R-D, and RIOSHO for your reviews! Right, I've been thinking, and I've decided that this arc will be the LAST arc in the story. So, once this is finished, I'll go onto my next one which I talk about when I finish it. Just to mention, the chapter IS NOT the last chapter, but the ARC is the LAST ARC! All right? Good, let's read on for a deliberately short chapter for effect.)**

Talon turned on his heel and walked straight forwards towards the bar he had spotted earlier, his newfound determination etched into his head. Talon kicked the door open, the banging alerting all who were inside, who were actually looking out the window to watch him after he had landed.

The bar was small and homely. A fire burned bright and hot in a fireplace at the side of the bar, with what looked like tusks adorned on a case above it. The bar curved in a semi-circle, which two keepers were hiding behind. However, one of the keepers was stood firm and tall at the bar.

"Can I help you?" The keeper asked, his eyes staring directly into Talon's owns.

Talon regarded him with a cold expression, before climbing up on the bar awkwardly as he was used to climbing with two hands and walked past him. Talon smashed open the door at the back of the bar area and disappeared into the room. A few tense and silent minutes passed, before he appeared again, a sack over his shoulder full and bulging. He went to climb over the bar again when the standing bar keeper grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" The man asked. "First, you break my bar's door. Second, you steal my products. Put them back, immediately."

"No." Talon said, before dropping the sack, grabbing the man's arm and flipping him over him with so much ferocity the man went straight into the bar, smashing the section of it into wooden splinters. Talon picked up the bag again, walked over him and out of the shocked bar, hefting the bag more comfortably onto his back.

He didn't care to look at the scenery as he walked down the road, only at the shop fronts. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a clothes store. Once more he smashed a door down, making the woman at the till jump backwards. Talon looked around the clothes, before spotting a black shirt. He walked over to it, ripped off his black scarf and put the shirt on, buttoning up all but the last three buttons, and rolling the sleeves up. The sleeves were trouble as he had to push his wrist stub against the material, pushing it upwards. He tucked the shirt into his trousers before grabbing a black leather hat with a wide brim, which shadowed his eyes, from a hat rack. Talon tilted the head down before glaring at the woman with one eye.

The woman gasped and slumped down to the floor, cowering. Talon picked up the sack of food and drink again before walking down the street once more. On his way, he stopped by more shops, picking up some medical supplies and other bits and pieces, like a map, rope, nails, and tools. Talon, having got all he needed, made his way down to a docks. Thankfully, a few ships were docked, and he looked around to see which one would best.

There was a small galleon, a caravel, and a larger galleon. Talon walked towards the caravel, which was a dark brown with a pirate flag attached to the nest. Talon deposited the bag at the base of the mast before quickly scaling it and ripping the flag down, letting it drift into the wind. Talon watched as the material turned and spun in the air, before climbing down again and started to explore the ship.

It turned out the crew were sleeping downstairs, and Talon quickly dispatched of them silently and cleanly, snapping their necks with one arm. He threw everything that he didn't need or want in the sea, including the bodies. He kept any treasure though, and deposited it in a room which contained lots of chests.

Talon walked outside again and raised anchor, before departing from the dock. Ever silent, Talon moved to the wheel and started to turn the ship left, moving it from its harbour. Talon felt something in his pocket, and pulled something out.

It was a worn list, folded and obviously not cared for. It showed a picture, roughly sketched. A skull with different things surrounding it, which Talon recognised was his and his friends name sakes. A Talon, Claw, Tooth and Nail. Below the picture, written in scrawled writing was: _Dragon Claw. _

Talon blinked, shook his head, and threw the paper off the ship, before moving forwards.

The paper caught a breeze and spun in the air, before landing in the ocean. Quickly it absorbed the water and started to rip apart. The last thing that remained was _Dragon Claw_ but soon the words split and dissolved into the water.

**(Just to dash any hopes, this is the last we'll see of Talon for quite some time. We will see him again much later though XD**

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: His mind in turmoil, Red sets out of the mercenary base towards the ship. Once on, Red starts to break down. However, an unexpected return gives him a motive to continue, and to gather Dragon Claw. **

**See you then!) **


	125. Broken Words

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Kdunc15, Jetakon and RIOSHO for your reviews! So, let's let Red go crazy, shall we? **

Red was sitting in an isolated room, away from the people that had picked him and Talon up from the Fifth Stage. It turned out they were mercenaries, hating the King and everything to do with him. However, Red didn't care.

His head was in his hands and he started solemnly down at the grey floor. He couldn't believe that Talon had left, couldn't believe what Talon did, couldn't believe that Talon didn't remember anything.

To Red, it was devastating and it destroyed him. Red didn't know where the rest of Dragon Claw was, and then, thankful that Talon was alive, yet injured, Talon had some kind of illness. Left him and Dragon Claw. Red didn't care about the beating he had received, but rather that he had resorted to attacking Talon. He couldn't help but blame himself.

"Talon..." Red muttered, shaking his head. One thing constantly ran through his head, the words Talon spoke to Eden before she, or the rest of Dragon Claw for the matter, had been recruited.

_ "We value friendships, we don't hurt innocents."_

But Talon had broken the friendship of Dragon Claw. He hurt the innocent bystander, who Red later found out had a daughter and wife in the base. He had went back on everything he had ever said to Dragon Claw.

_'But It wasn't his fault? He obviously forgot who you all were, what had happened' _Red thought in his mind, but still, he thought Talon had some knowledge, would have remembered something, anything, about them. But he didn't.

"Are you going then?"

Red looked up to the doorway, to see none other than the leader of the mercenaries, a thin, tall woman named Natsumi. Her hair was a luscious red which hung down to her waist, the fringe just covering her blue eyes. She, like everyone of the mercenaries, didn't have wings, which was unusual. Natsumi was leant on the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

Red didn't respond, just glared at the wall to her left.

Natsumi walked over to Red, before bending down towards him. "I don't know much, that's for sure. But I do know that that man with the scarf was your captain, which in turn makes you a pirate crew. Obviously something was wrong with him. Something which has affected you."

Red snorted. "Of course it affected me. It'll affect everyone in Dragon Claw. You have no idea what it means."

Natsumi raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? How do think I got up here? I was on a ship, captained by my father. I was twelve. We got caught in that geyser, and found ourselves here." Natsumi's eyes hardened. "This fraud king killed our crew. I hid away, and didn't come out for a day. I lost my captain much like you, except he died and he was my father. I know what you feel."

Red sighed. "It's stupid, really. We haven't actually been a crew for that long. Maybe just below a month? I don't know. But even so it was a short time, Talon and I, the rest of the crew, were just like family. We're Nakama. Some friendships new when we first found them, others already cemented, much like the brothers in our crew. We keep going through everything together and never leave. When we joined Dragon Claw, we stayed. We fought a mad scientist, corrupt leaders and rival pirate crews." Red laughed weakly, shaking his head. "All in the space of a short month."

"You've been on quite the adventure then." Natsumi said.

"Yeah. Quite an adventure." Red sighed again, his shoulders slumping. "But it looks like that adventures coming to quite an abrupt halt."

"What do you mean?"

"Our captain's gone. The others are split apart on this godforsaken cloud, conditions unknown. Are they dead? I don't know." Red stood up and brushed past Natsumi. "I need to go. I need time to myself."

Natsumi nodded, understanding. "Just remember, we are on your side. We'll help find your friends, be sure of it."

Red nodded and started to walk away when Natsumi grabbed him by the arm.

"Tell you what. Come back here when you're. I'll get a small squad to join you, and we'll find your crew, okay? I know what it's like to lose a crew, I don't think you can handle it if you do."

Red smiled. "Yeah... thanks..." Red turned on his heel and walked through a corridor, making his way to a sealed door. The doorman opened it, and Red climbed up the ladder on the other side for a good few minutes before coming out into the bleak clouds. Red blinked, still not used to the sight of the sky island, before making his way out of the base.

He walked on a path around a cliff before coming above the harbour, where his ship and Dana was, the Sea King watching carefully. Red jumped down the cliff, and landed hard on his stomach. Red let himself heal, before getting up and walked over to the ship, climbing on board. Dana regarded him with a doeful expression and made a deep whining sound.

Red turned to her and looked into one of her huge eyes. "I don't know where he is." Red said before walking into the kitchen. Red found himself walking without an objective, but he ended up in the Captain's quarters. The bounty posters of Talon and his old crew were on the wall, Dragon Claw posters on the opposite wall, and the desk with papers and sketches. Red walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair, breathing heavily.

Red watched through the window to the odd sea life, thin fish like paper, completely different from the giant body of Dana. Red looked around the room again, before feeling a flash of anger in his head. He suddenly stood up, grabbed the chair and flung it against the wall, where it cracked into pieces. Red rubbed his face with his hands, before swiping his hand across the desk, knocking the papers and notes to the floor. Grabbing the desk with both hands, he dragged it sideways and managed to throw it onto it's back. Red walked over to the posters and ripped them down, throwing them into the other pile of paper. Red shook his head, and punched the wall with so much ferocity the wood splintered under his fist. Feeling frustrated and angry, Red watched the blood from his knuckles drip to the floor, before heading over to the glass window and watching out of it, his breath clouding the window.

In another flash of anger Red punched the window with his fist, cracking the glass, but not breaking it. He punched again, a small chip falling a letting a small trickle of water out. Red turned around and breathed heavily, trying to clear his mind. Instead, he turned around and crashed his foot straight through the window. The window smashed into lots of glittering pieces. Red watched as the odd cloudy water poured into the quarters, much thicker than usual water. He slid down to the floor, his back against the wood and watched as the water started to rise.

Suddenly the water seemed to stop, a sharp cracking noise filling the air. Red watched the water and realised it was frozen, the surface glittering and shining. Standing up, Red turned and looked to the open door.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Gouki stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. Diego was crouched down, his hand on the floor having frozen the water around the window, stopping it from flowing in. Jenny was behind Gouki, looking confused.

"Gouki... Jenny..." Red muttered. "Diego..."

"I'm very confused right now." Gouki said, moving his fringe from his face. "We're taken back to the ship, and find ourselves in some kind of sky island, which I've only heard rumours about, as well as a Sea King, which growled at us but made to further movement. None of the crew is about, and we decide to explore. We find lots of sealed holes near the bottom and evidence of flooding. Next thing we know, we find you destroying Talon's room." Gouki tilted his head. "Care to tell us what the hell is going on here?"

"Everything is going on here." Red said, shaking his head.

"Where is everyone Red?" Diego asked. "Where is Hermy? Eden? What about Talon?"

Red pushed himself of Gouki and blinked slowly. "The others are somewhere on this island, or should I say Eden, Hermy, and Ferina."

"What about Talon?" Jenny asked.

"Talon?" Red let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Talon's gone. He doesn't remember me, doesn't remember Dragon Claw. He was out for a day, next thing I know, we are fighting and he beats me easily. He flies off and he's probably far away now."

"What?" Gouki frowned. "Wait... wait one second, Red. Tell us from the start what exactly has happened since we've been gone?"

**(Obviously it was Diego and Co coming back, who else? By the way, Hikari is on the ship, but just wasn't in the room, so I didn't mention her. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: While Red tells the story, Ritsu finds himself in a writers dream on the First Level of Skytopia. However, Ritsu soons finds himself under threat of execution... again. **

**See you then! **


	126. A Warriors Honour

**(Thanks to Jetakon, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, RIOSHO, and Draco Oblivion for your reviews! Right, the fight in this one is deliberately short. Read on!) **

Ritsu had spent his first day healing from the burns across his back. When the explosion had happened, the force was enough to shatter the top of the stairs and the fire had reached Ritsu's back and would have burnt the back of his head, but the top of his scythe stopped that.

It was early morning when Ritsu woke up again, groaning slightly as he turned over. His vest was off, and his chest was covered by bandages he had stolen from a medicine shop. Thankfully, he had fallen between houses so no one had seen him.

Ritsu got up from the floor and grabbed his scythe which was leaning against the wall, positioning it on his back. Since it was early morning, nobody was around and Ritsu used this to his advantage. He walked down the side of the street, admiring the pure beauty of the First Stage.

Despite the dark colours, it showed unique architectural design. The buildings were tall and thin, with swirly patterns so smooth it was as if it were designs on a cake. The cobbles were evenly spaced and the street was clean and in pristine condition. Ritsu pulled his notebook from his pocket and started to scribble furiously, noting down everything he saw and made a few rough sketches.

Every now and again, figures flew through the sky, patrolling. At time like these, Ritsu hid in alleyways, waiting until they were far out of sight.

A sudden purple flash caught Ritsu's eye and he turned to the sky, seeing a purple blur dive straight down in the distance. Ritsu made a note in his book. "What was that..." he murmured.

"Excuse me."

Ritsu shot round in surprise, seeing a figure keeping himself up in the air with his wings, which flapped soundlessly. '_Shit! I didn't sense him...'_

The figure was thin and long, like a pencil. He stood roughly two heads higher than Ritsu, and his blonde hair fell down all the way to his ankles. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a small stick hung in his mouth. The man's chest was bare, but he wore black shorts with two whips curled up on either side of his waist and black sandals.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked, positioning his hand on the handle of the scythe.

The man spat out the stick to his left. "I am the Vice-Commander of the infantry army, Enpitsu. State who you are, intruder."

"My name is Ritsu. I am merely a writer." Ritsu said, holding the scythe tighter.

Enpitsu moved his hand down towards his left whip. "'Merely a writer?'"

"Yes."

Enpitsu stepped forward. "You are a liar. You match one of the descriptions of the infiltrators of Skytopia."

Ritsu didn't reply, and focused on Enpitsu's actions.

"Lost your tongue, eh?"

"Why didn't you just kill me from behind?" Ritsu asked.

"You disrespect the Infantry of Skytopia!" Enpitsu exclaimed. "We are honourable warriors! We will not attack from behind, we will not be cowardly. Fighting one on one, face to face is the way of the Skytopian warriors."

"I see." Ritsu said. "I admire an honourable warrior."

"But I hate liars. By decree of the King, you are to be executed on the spot!"

Ritsu pulled his scythe from his back, the silver all over brighter than most of the scenery. "Is there no way to talk this over?"

"The order has been given. There is no other way." Enpitsu said, suddenly snapping his wrist. The whip shot through the air and cut a fine line across Ritsu's cheek.

"You're fast." Ritsu said, wiping the blood from the cut.

"I am unrivalled in speed!" Enpitsu said, suddenly disappearing from Ritsu's sight. Ritsu suddenly ducked, dodging the whip that flew over his head. Enpitsu had landed on the ground, and this caused Ritsu to smile to himself.

Ritsu stood up and turned to find Enpitsu had both whips in his hands now.

"Good dodge." Enpitsu nodded. "It looks like you aren't just another infiltrator." Enpitsu snapped his left whip and Ritsu sliced downwards fast, hitting the whip with the blade. However, the whip didn't get cut. He moved his head to the left just as the other whip snapped next to his ear. Ritsu smiled slightly, but was short lived as Enpitsu brought the whip back which wrapped around Ritsu's neck.

Ritsu coughed, trying to tug the whip from his neck which his free hand. He tried to slice it with his scythe, but the whip was really tough and didn't give.

Enpitsu let out a laugh. "This material is the toughest in all of Skytopia. Nothing can cut it."

Ritsu grit his teeth and shook his head, and ran forwards towards Enpitsu. As the whip slackened Ritsu sliced at Enpitsu with the scythe. Enpitsu hopped backwards, and spun around. The whip followed him, and it tightened again. The force lifted Ritsu off his feet and soon enough he found himself spinning through the air. As his vision blurred the whip was suddenly released and Ritsu collided back first with a wall.

He groaned as his damaged back collided and he fell down face first on the floor. "This is why I hate long range fighters..." Ritsu muttered. "Guess I'll have to do that."

He pushed himself up to his feet and sheathed his scythe back on his back. With his hands free, he stared straight at Enpitsu as he walked forward.

Ritsu's pupils seemed to contract, and in his mind he focused on Enpitsu only, everything else fading out of his mind. Fine tuned with Enpitsu's movements, Ritsu allowed his mind to focus on everything else again before started to sprint straight towards his opponent.

Enpitsu looked surprised at Ritsu's head on movement, and he flicked his wrist towards him. Ritsu sidestepped and avoided the whip, ducking as it came back. He dodged the second attack, and Enpitsu started to get infuriated. He snapped both whips at Ritsu. Ritsu turned to a slide and slipped straight under Enpitsu's legs. Quick as a flash Ritsu got up, hooked his arms under Enpitsu's own, even though he was still facing away. He let out a grunt as he used his strength to left Enpitsu up over his head and slammed him neck first on the ground.

Enpitsu fell onto his back and stared up, breathing hard. Ritsu quickly kicked the whips from his hands and cracked his knuckles.

Enpitsu crawled to his knees and hung his head, confusing Ritsu. "What are you doing?"

"You have defeated me. I have lost a fight to a more skilled warrior. I should die."

"Woah there, I'm not going to kill you. You're only doing your job." Ritsu protested.

"Don't disrespect me!" Enpitsu yelled, clenching his fists. "When a warrior has been beaten in battle, they are to be killed, not spared. Being spared is worse than death."

"I told you." Ritsu said. "I'm not going to kill you. But then again, I can't have you moving any time soon." Ritsu shrugged, and suddenly ran forward. He slammed the sole of his foot straight into the middle of Enpitsu's face, smashing the glasses in two and knocking him clean out. "That should keep you down."

Ritsu suddenly feel a lot of people coming towards him. He quickly disappeared down an alley and jumped up the side of a house, grabbing a window sill, pulling himself up and hopping from that house to the opposite one, grabbing another window. He continued this until he reached the roof. As the houses were close by, he started to sprint between houses roofs until he was away from the people.

**(Rightio, that's that then. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: On Stage 2, Ferina and Hermy grudgingly work together to escape from the Animals of Stage 2. However, the twin Vice-Commanders get in their way. Will they be able to work together, or will their hostility become potentially fatal? **

**That fight will be slightly longer, and See you then!**


	127. I Need Your Trust!

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D and Newtilator for your reviews! By the way, these fights are not meant to be 'proper' fights, only quick ones. I'm not going to have many 'proper' fights this arc. Anywho, read on!)**

"This is your fault." Hermy groaned, crossing his arms.

"And how, pray tell, is this my fault?" Ferina asked, shaking her head. The two crewmates were ducking behind a low wall, both irritated with the other.

"Because you alerted the stupid animals to my hiding place."

"I can't control where I fall!"

"You can!"

"How! Grow wings like this Skytopian people?"

"Yes!"

"Do you realise how stupid you sound right now?"

Hermy huffed and looked away, leaving Ferina to shake her hair.

"Come on Hermy, I don't see what the problem is. We're crewmates here, and we got to work together if we want to find the others." Ferina was starting to get exasperated with Hermy. He had been like this for a whole day since she was thrown from the stairs with so much force she went through two stages and landed right by a very surprised Hermy.

A roar behind them caused them to look around slowly, when a winged wolf lunged forward. It's mouth curled backwards and out another roar. Ferina quickly brought a scalpel out and sliced it cleanly across the wolves neck. It whimpered and skidded across the floor, and Ferina glanced at Hermy. "You could have punched it."

"You had it under control." Hermy shrugged.

A loud barking drew their attention to about five wolves. The two jumped over the wall and ran forward, avoiding the sharp teeth. A sudden screeching caused the two to dive as a bird with large wings and a red plumage soared over them.

As they got up, heavy footsteps sounded and a herd of what looked like elephants with wings charged towards them. Hermy and Ferina dived left and right avoiding the stampede just.

"These creatures are crazy." Ferina breathed, just as the loudest roar yet stopped them both from moving.

"Who insults our animals?"

"These animals are the force of Skytopia."

Hermy and Ferina turned once more to find two winged people sitting cross legged atop the biggest lions they had ever seen. The lions also had wings, sticking out from the shoulder blades. The two people looked exactly the same, the same bald head, the same goatee, and even the same finger on their hand missing. The only thing different was their clothes. The one on the left had a blue vest with black trousers and sandals. Two swords hung on his hips. The one on the white seemed to be wearing black armour, complete with a helmet. A large spear hung on his back, with some kind of blade attached to the end. The two twins tilted their heads.

"I recognise them." The armoured one said.

"Indeed. They are the fugitives."

"We will have to deal with them."

"Who are you?" Ferina asked, already tightening her hands around a pair of scalpels.

"I'm Riko." The armoured one said.

"I'm Rio." The one with the swords said.

"Together, we are the twins of the cavalry forces, the Vice-Commanders of Level Two!" the two said together. "I believe your crime is to be punished with on the spot execution."

The two lions suddenly lunged together at the same time. Ferina dived sideways, and picked herself up again, watching Hermy climb up a fence and sit down. "Hermy! What are you doing?"

"Watching." Hermy replied.

"Watching! What do –"

Ferina was cut off as a lions paw hit into her waist, throwing her across the ground.

"Hmm..." Rio mused. "I think we should deal with this girl first..."

"...and then take down the boy. He seems content to just watch." Riko continued. "I thought they were friends?"

"No matter."

Ferina coughed as she climbed to her feet, a small trickle of blood leaking from her mouth. She looked over to Hermy, ready to say something, before she was forced to jump back as Riko's lion jumped towards her. Ferina shook her red hair and dodged sideways, slicing the scalpel across the lion's leg. The lion roared in pain and swerved sideways, swiping with the paw again. Ferina ducked and cut the leg from beneath. The lion roared again and went onto his front legs when he buckled, causing Riko to jump off to stop himself from hitting the ground.

"I've cut it's tendons." Ferina replied. "It isn't moving."

Riko petted his lion on the head. "I'm sorry. I will have to battle without you."

The lion growled softly, as if content. Suddenly Riko pulled the halberd from his back and sliced hard downwards. Ferina watched in shook at the sudden beheading.

"You are useless to me now."

Ferina shook her head. "I didn't want to kill it."

"Do not talk!" Riko exclaimed, thrusting the halberd towards her. Ferina strafed to the right, and ducked as the halberd swung over her. She grabbed the halberd and used it's momentum to swing and kick Riko in the face. Riko fell backwards, but smiled and punched Ferina straight in the stomach. Ferina fell to the ground as Riko back rolled, and Riko shot forward, gliding across the ground with his wings outstretched. The halberd was held out in front of him, and Ferina just managed to duck under the move, but Riko looped in the air and stabbed downwards with the halberd. Ferina dodged sideways again as the halberd entered the ground. Ferina sliced at Riko, but the scalpels bounced off of his armour. Riko grabbed Ferina around the neck, and threw her sideways, straight into a downwards paw of Rio's lion. Ferina was slammed down to the ground hard, blood spurting from her mouth.

Hermy watched on impassively, swinging his legs.

Riko swung the halberd down towards Ferina's neck, intent on beheading her. But Ferina managed to roll and get up, positioning her scalpels in front on her. Riko ran forward to impale her but Ferina once again strafed to the side. This time, Riko was ready and swung the halberd. It would have hit Ferina's side, but she stopped it with her arm. Ferina tried not to show her pain as the halberd was almost at the bone into her arm. Blood dripped down her arm. She glanced to Hermy again, before closing her eyes.

The aura burst from her like a wave, knocking the Halberd from her arm and in turn driving Riko back. Ferina was now covered in her scorpion aura, the tail swinging slightly.

"Oh?" Riko muttered. "I wonder what this is."

Ferina swung her tail, and acid flew towards Riko. Riko dodged to the side, but some of the acid dripped onto the metal of his halberd, melting part of the blade.

"Heavenly Drop."

As quickly as it happened, Ferina suddenly lost her aura, standing confused, facing Hermy. Hermy also looked slightly confused.

Behind Ferina, Rio sheathed his sword. Blood burst from Ferina's chest. She fell on to her knees, coughing up blood.

But she was still conscious. "H-Hermy... why aren't you fighting... help me!"

"Help you?" Hermy hopped down from the fence and glared angrily at the beaten Ferina. "Why would I help an enemy like you?"

"E-Enemy?"

"You tried to kill my brother! You poisoned him! And on top of that, you had the audacity to suggest I was something different! Not a human!"

Ferina shook her head, bewildered. "You s-should know that I was controlled... by Requiem, and I didn't suggest y-you were different, I just wanted to know what the pouches were."

Hermy didn't reply and crossed his arms.

"H-Hermy... please... I need your trust!"

Riko looked to Rio and grinned at his twin. "How pathetic. Shall I end her?"

"Indeed."

Riko stepped forward, and raised the halberd. "This is the end for you, girl." He swung the halberd downwards, watching with pleasure as it approached Ferina's neck. But suddenly the metal clanged with metal, and the halberd snapped in two.

Hermy threw the piece of halberd aside and charged at a surprised Riko. He smashed his fist as hard as he could into Riko's armoured stomach, and the armour immediately broke apart in small shards. Riko's mouth hung open and Hermy jumped, drawing his head back, before whipping it as hard as he could into Riko's head. Riko swayed for a moment, before falling backwards, unconscious.

"Brother!" Rio yelled, shocked that he was defeated so easily. He turned to Hermy angrily. "What are you?"

"I'm not a what! Don't piss me off more than I am!"

"No matter. You will pay for this heinous crime! Heavenly Slice!" Rio seemed to disappear at the speed he was going, but Hermy lunged forward and practically decapitated him with a well placed clothesline. Rio fell to the floor, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Well, that was easy." Hermy muttered, holding his arm. "Your brother seemed much more stronger."

A roar caused Hermy to whip around and slam his fist into the side of Rio's lions head. The lion flew sideways and skidded across the floor, motionless. Hermy shook his head. "Guess it's all tell and no show."

He walked over to Ferina who was looking shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll get better." Ferina said, holding her chest in pain. "But what kind of strength was that?"

Hermy shrugged. "I was just angry, I guess. Hey, sorry for that. Talon wouldn't have wanted that."

Ferina shook her head. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have questioned about you. You have a right to privacy."

"But it still doesn't change the fact I almost got you killed." Hermy said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." Ferina coughed. "Let's get somewhere safe, I need to treat my wounds."

**(Hope it was good. **

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama: Eden has gotten the short end of the stick, and has been thrown into a slave prison. The King doesn't know she is there, thus why she hasn't died yet. Eden shares a cell with someone with a story to tell. How do the slaves fit into Skytopia?**

**Thanks and see you next time!**


	128. Enslavement

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion and RIOSHO for your reviews! Let's see how Eden is doing, shall we?) **

"Looks like she's waking."

"Hmm."

"Should we talk to her?"

"Hmm."

"I wonder where she came from anyway, her face is pretty blackened. Not burnt, but blackened."

Eden heard the voices and groaned, her head pounding like someone was slamming a hammer into her head. She turned over and held her hands over her ears, trying to shut the pounding off.

"Should I tell her she's enslaved?"

"What!" Eden jolted upwards, before gasping in shock and moving back, but prevented by a shackle around her foot. The chain shook and rattled.

In front of her, in the dimly lit room, which was dark and dusty, a small figure stood, it's head cocked, as if confused. Its nose was slightly longer than a human, and it had a big mouth with glinting teeth. Overall, it looked very... animalistic, especially with the dirty rags it wore.

"Who are you? You want to fight?" Eden exclaimed, raising her fists.

"Calm down." The figure said. "I am a fellow slave. My name is Tromso Leif."

"Why... why do you look..." Eden motioned with her hand at Tromso's body.

Tromso grinned, his teeth gleaming even more. "Do not be disheartened. I'm a fishman... or boy, technically. I am twelve, you see. I got a lot of growing to do. At least this place gives me time to exercise, despite the fact we do not get fed often."

"You are too optimistic, Tromso."

Eden jumped at the deep voice, but otherwise felt oddly reassured. She looked in the direction it came from, and saw that what she presumed was a wall was actually a giant figure, cramped in the small room. It was easily 30 foot his knees hunched up to its chest and squeezed tightly against his chest. The skin was dark grey, and she saw black teeth in his open mouth.

"Welcome to the slave quarters." The fishman said sarcastically. "Be prepared to life your life here, until you are sent to one of the Kings fights. My name is Attacura, from an ancient race of fishman."

"A-Ancient?" Eden stuttered. Attacura was quite imposing.

"My family is the last of the Megalodon Shark Fishmen. We are renowned as the strongest and largest of the Fishmen." Attacura explained.

"Then why can't you break out?" Eden asked.

Attacura let off a laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, I have tried. But this material of building is strangely elastic. No matter how I push, it just pushes equally as hard back. Even my teeth are no match for it."

"You said you were slaves, right?" Eden asked, changing the topic.

"Yes." Tromso said. "Despite the cons, it lets us into the lives of slaves, and how they truly feel."

"H-how many slaves are there?"

"Tens. Hundreds. Who knows." Attacura said. "All we know is the majority are the sky people who have dishonoured the King. Sometimes he imprisons them, cuts off there wings, and leaves them here. They are special circumstances though, when people accidently get up here. You'll find other pirates and marines. Tromso and I are the only Fishmen, though."

"That's horrible." Eden gasped. "How did you two get caught then?"

Attacura glanced at Tromso. "It is not a story I wish to tell. We were just caught in the current, and before we knew it, we were herded up here. They used the elastic material on my arms and legs. It took thirty of the sky wolves to lift me. Unfortunately, Tromso is only a pup. He could not defend against the weapons of these people."

"The more I hear about this place." Eden said. "The more I hate the King for doing this. He imprisons his own people and cuts of parts of their anatomy! Enslaves innocent people... just what does he make you do, anyway?"

"Cook. Clean. Fight in the arena. Those fights are always to the death." Attacura said. "Slaves are allowed to volunteer in place of other people, so Tromso hasn't fought."

"How many have you fought?" Eden asked, curious.

Attacura glanced down at her. "To this day, I count a total of 245 killed, and 55 people have given up."

"What! That many!"

"Indeed." Attacura confirmed. "However, I am known as the main attraction of the slaves. The King is planning for a 'battle royale' of sorts, pitting me against any number of enemies."

"At least it gives you a chance to see what it's like, right?" Tromso said.

"Hmm." Attacura replied, glancing at the roof.

"That's horrible!" Eden exclaimed. "When my crew comes to rescue me, I'll make sure to free everyone here! No exceptions! This so called 'King' will fall tonight, that, you can rely on!"

**LINE BREAK**

"One, two, three, four! Get your backs in marines! Again! One, two, three, four!"

The scarred and fearful looking Doberman, a Vice-Admiral of the Marines, watched out of the window at the large square, currently filled with hundreds of new recruits. Fleet-Admiral Rikumaru had ordered a number of the marine vice-admirals to go around the grand line looking for recruits since the rise of pirates and other groups intent on taking down the world government had increased dramatically. Everyone in the marines assumed that with the mass execution of the Straw Hats, the pirates could be pushed back. However, in seemed to only fuel their desire, not only to find One Piece, but to destroy the marines as a whole. In fact, Doberman had just received a report stating that twenty marine bases had been destroyed in the last 24 hours.

Doberman smashed his fist on the desk, frightening the poor messenger. "Pirate scum." He hissed. "Messenger."

"Yes sir?" The messenger saluted.

"Take a message back to wherever the hell you came from. I want an order to kill all pirates on sight."

"W-what?" the messenger screeched.

"You heard me. As one of the most respected Vice-Admirals, I can request anything. Do as I say!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The messenger about turned and scrambled out of the room.

Doberman turned to the window again and crossed his arms, just as a tapping drew his attention. He looked to the messenger bird outside the window and opened it, grabbing the letter hanging from its foot.

As the bird flew away, Doberman opened the letter, reading it. At reading it, his mouth opened in surprise, before he closed it again. "I guess the others were thinking before me. Absolute Justice once and for all!." Doberman gave off a laugh, before leaving the room, his coat sweeping after him.

On the desk, the letter simply said:

_By order of the majority of the Vice-Admirals, and consent from Fleet-Admiral Rikumaru, all marines are to be informed that Wanted Posters shall now be 'wanted dead'. The only exceptions are the following pirate crews:_

_The Bear Back Pirates (Captained by Ryan "Grizzly" Bardon and Ryan "Black" Bardon) _

_Dragon Claw Pirates (Captained by "The Monster" Talon) _

_The Society (Captained by November "God" Legacy)_

_The God Pirates (Captained by "The Titan" Zeus)_

_The Orville Pirates (Captained by Orville "Sandstorm" Bones) _

_They are to be captured on sight and to be captured 'alive'._

_PA McInder_

**(Hmm...**

**Next time on OPNN: Red, along with The other members of Dragon Claw goto find their crewmates, along with a few mercenaries. However, one of the Generals soon makes their presence felt. **

**Thanks and see you next time! **


	129. Let's Go! Ilnias Approaches!

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, Jetakon, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Sebastianplease respong (In which, I will. Gouki was just doing what needed to be done, otherwise he would have died. Gouki and Jenny share a relationship, and Gouki wouldn't want anything to happen to Jenny's family). So, let's prepare for a fight which I'm not quite sure If I'm going to make them long or not. I guess we'll see next chapter...) **

Red had led the others back to the mercenary base after explaining everything that happened. Gouki, Diego and Jenny actually took it in good heart, confident that he would be returning. Red wasn't so sure though, but he kept the thought to himself. At this time, on a strange island in the sky and with Dragon Claw broken, he didn't need to stir up anything.

Red decided to talk to Hikari, who was walking next to him. He had learnt about her from the others as well. "So, are you planning on joining our crew then?"

Hikari shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. I mean, it would be great and all, and I don't have anywhere to go back to, but I'm not sure I'm cut out for the pirating life."

"You are a thief." Diego pointed out. "That isn't that much different from a pirate."

"It is." Hikari said. "When you are a thief, you steal only what you need. With a pirate, you just take anything you please."

"Only from our enemies and other pirates." Gouki said. "We don't take treasure or money from innocent islands. That's what Talon taught us all. We don't hurt innocents."

There it was again. Red cringed, remembering once again Talon killing the man in the corridor when they fought.

Hikari went silent, thinking.

"Geez Red, why you so tense?" Gouki asked, nudging Red.

Red looked at him. "Why do you think? Talon's obviously lost his memory and now he's gone. I'm just concerned is all."

"It'll be fine." Gouki said, smiling for once without showing his teeth. "Just concentrate on your role in Dragon Claw for now."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

Gouki looked at him in stupor. "You are the First Mate, right, Red? Therefore, in a time when the Captain's not present..."

"Hey." Red interrupted. "I am not going to be Captain, all right, that's Talon's job."

"But then, who will lead us when we are back together again?" Gouki asked innocently. "I mean, I'm not suitable. Jenny's not suitable. No one else in Dragon Claw is suitable Red."

"What about Diego then?"

Diego laughed. "Don't be silly Red. Me? Captain? Do you realise how long it'll take me to sink the ship if I was in command of it? Approximately one minute."

Red shook his head and thought about it. '_Captain? Me? I'm just a swordsman. I have no other specialties apart from slicing. Talon, what would you do if you were in my situation?' _

"Who needs a new captain?"

Red's stomach turned over and he looked up. "Talon...!" he muttered.

Gouki grinned, and slapped Red on the back, motioning towards the unscarred Talon, red scarf and all. "See, I told you he'd come back. He just had a brief memory lapse."

"No..." Red murmured.

"What?" Gouki tilted his head.

Red unsheathed his swords. "That isn't Talon. _Crux Incidere!" _Red shot forward towards Talon, but a clang on metal on metal was heard as Gouki blocked the blow with Kazefuchi.

"Red! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Gouki exclaimed. "Are you blind, that's our captain you were about to strike."

Red snarled in anger. "Fine then, _Talon_." He spat the word with venom. "His face was completely burned, his hair practically all gone. Why have you got a healed face!"

Talon shrugged. "Surgery in the sky is amazing."

"Oh really?" Red asked lowly. "Then how is it then can re-grow limbs! Talon had his hand cut off!"

'Talon's' eyes widened, and Red grinned in triumph. "Didn't know that, did you imposter!"

Talon figure seemed to haze, and in its place stood a man with wings. A Skytopian. In his hands was some kind of shell. "Guess my Memory Dial didn't work then."

"Memory dial?" Gouki questioned.

"They can record a person's image and put it on someone else's. Not that you should care. I'll beat you anyway and claim the King's favour." The man said, grinning.

"I'll kill you for daring to impersonate Talon!" Red roared, but suddenly a hammer crashed into the side of the man's face, easily breaking the skull.

Red recognised Ilnias Carter, holding the giant double headed hammer. However, his usual jolly face was a mask of anger, glaring at the man. "What a disgrace you are to the Infantry Army! We never attack from behind or attack with tricks! We are honourable warriors, act as such!"

Ilnias turned towards Dragon Claw, who were now all in fighting stance. Jenny's fists were raised, Diego had his ice mace formed, and both swordsmen had drawn their swords.

"Who are you?" Gouki asked.

"He's Ilnias Carter." Red said. "He is a general of the First Stage. I forgot to mention that Skytopia is built on Stages; each has its own specialty and generals. The Fifth Stage is the King's. Ilnias is General of the infantry forces. He likes one on one fights. We will respect that. After all, he is only doing his job."

Ilnias' face turned into a smile, and he placed a golden helmet atop his head, without a nose guard. "If you respect my wishes, then these fights shall be fights to the death. Which of you will face me first, in a life or death battle?"

"I'll do it." Diego stepped forward, before turning to Gouki. "Hey, Gouki, can I borrow Kazefuchi?"

"Eh?" Gouki looked surprised, as did the rest of Dragon Claw. "Why?"

"This is a battle of honour. I will not use my devil fruit to gain advantage." Diego said. Gouki's face returned to a grin and he handed Kazufuchi to Diego.

"What about the mace Yuuma gave you?"

Diego shivered involuntary, remember Yuuma. "No. The mace is filled with all sort of traps I can't prevent using. They just happen."

"I see." Gouki complied and handed his sword towards Diego, who nodded. "I didn't realise Yuuma taught you sword craft."

"Yuuma taught me a lot of things." Diego said. "He taught me about swords, maces, axes and all sorts of weapons. He also taught me..." Diego trailed off.

"Yes?" Red prompted.

"That I hate transvestites." Diego shuddered again and walked towards Ilnias, standing ten strides away from him. "So, this is a fight for honour, eh?"

Ilnias nodded. "I am glad you comply to my wishes. If this were another situation, I would leave you alive. However the job at hand requires me to do what needs to be done."

"Of course." Diego nodded and held Kazefuchi out in front of him. "So, let us fight, as you say, to the death!"

The two combatants circled around each other, sword and hammer prepared for combat. Diego lunged forward suddenly, and went to stab Ilnias, but he deflected it with the hammer and swung around, the hammer heading straight towards Diego's head.

"It's not a fencing sword damnit!" Gouki yelled. "Slice not poke!"

"Sorry!" Diego called out, ducking under the hammer and slicing at Ilnias' knees. Ilnias hopped backwards, avoiding the crippling blow while swinging his hammer down. Diego also strafed backwards, but the hammer caught his toe. "OW! God damn... geez...!" Diego hopped, holding his foot. "I bet they are broken..." he shook his head before gingerly placing his foot on the floor and motioning for Ilnias to come at him.

**(So, the first fight shall be Diego vs Ilnias, so no next time as that's practically what happens. **

**See you next time! **


	130. Fight to the Death?

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, RIOSHO, L-R-D, and RedxAlert for your reviews! So, Diego vs Ilnias Carter! Yay!)**

Kazufuchi grated against Ilnias' hammer and once again Diego hopped back, the pain in his foot now a dull thud. He spun around and slashed at the General's waist, but Ilnias swung around and planted the hammer into the ground, just missing Diego, who had jumped. Diego landed atop Ilnias' shoulder and went to plant the sword into his shoulder, but Ilnias swung his hammer above his head. Diego jumped off and slashed at Ilnias' back, but Ilnias stepped forward, the blade just missing the muscle of his back. Ilnias' muscles tightened as he reared back and turned, and swung the hammer in an almighty arc. Diego dived to the side as the ground practically exploded in cloud chunks.

"Woah..." Diego muttered. "That was a close call." Diego ran forward, Kazufuchi stretched out in front of him. He sliced at Ilnias, who swung his hammer to defend it, but it was a feint and Diego ducked under the hammer and sliced through the flesh of Ilnias' waist.

"Good one Diego!" Gouki shouted. "Now finish him!"

"He's definitely gotten better at swordsmanship." Red commentated. "I'll have to battle him back on Raven."

Instead of falling, Ilnias let off a roar of laughter. "Yes! This is a fight! This is something I haven't felt for a long time. The knowledge that I might just lose! I'm fuelled! You have earned my respect, warrior of the Blue Seas!"

"Same to you my friend!" Diego commented, before jumping up and slicing at Ilnias' front. Ilnias parried it with the hammer and swung diagonally at Diego's chest. Diego ducked back so much his hair brushed the floor, before he shot forward like a rubber band and landed with one foot on the hammer. Ilnias swung upwards, but Diego backflipped gracefully and sliced down on Ilnias' shoulder, once again drawing blood.

"Since when could he move like that?" Red asked, amazed at Diego's athletic ability.

"Yuuma is a master of athletics. I guess Diego is using the same athletics, just without the pink, swirling, and dances."

"This Yuuma sounds awfully... odd"

Gouki nodded. "He is."

A shout drew Gouki and Reds attention towards the start of the mercenary base, where five rebels had rifles pointed at Ilnias. Behind them was Natsumi, the head of the revolutionaries.

Gouki and Red both realised her intention. "NO!" They shouted simultaneously, but it was too late.

"Aim for the General!" Natsumi cried out. "Fire!"

Five bullets shot through the air, towards the General. But suddenly Diego pulled the General behind him and took the bullets to his shoulder. Blood burst from his shoulder and he dropped Kazefuchi, cursing and holding his bloody wound in pain.

"What..." Natsumi muttered, bewildered just as Gouki and Red reached her. "Did he..."

"Why did you shoot!" Red grabbed Natsumi's collar. "This is a one on one fight, no interference!"

"I shot because he is an enemy! He is evil, we should get rid of him any way possible!" Natsumi replied.

"Don't you get it, you fool, the only evil person on this island is the so called King!" Red was now seething with anger, something Natsumi didn't understand. "Ilnias Carter, all the other generals and people on Skytopia are only doing their job! This is a fight of pride, honour and respect! A fight to the death! You can't involve yourself in a fight like this!"

Natsumi shook her head. "Pirating has obviously changed in the years I've been off the seas. Rebels, fire!"

The rebels raised their weapons, but suddenly the guns fell in two, Red having sliced them with his swords.

"Don't involve yourselves, damnit! Understand!" Red yelled.

"I don't care!" Natsumi spat. "I Will take care of my enemies any way possible!"

"In which case..." Gouki stepped forward, and Natsumi stared at his eyes for a few moments, a bit of drool dripping from her mouth. She viciously shook her head and wiped her mouth, her cheeks reddening. "We can't let you act." Gouki continued, before punching her in the gut so hard her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her mouth foamed. The rebels rushed forward, but Jenny kicked them against the walls. "Red, watch over the fight. Jenny and I will make sure she isn't going to involve herself anymore."

Red nodded and walked back to Hikari, who was watching Diego in interest. "You pirates are crazy."

Red nodded. "Yeah, that's us all right."

"Is your crewmate okay?"

"Definitely; just watch."

Diego turned to Ilnias, letting his wound bleed. "Haha... this is nothing..." Diego picked up Kazefuchi and stretched his arm. "...Nothing compared to what I was subjected to. Don't think I won't be able to fight."

"I understand." Ilnias nodded. "Come on then."

Diego nodded. "All right." Diego jumped in the air and twisted in the air, before slicing at Ilnias' neck. Ilnias ducked and took on the blow with his helmet, which clanged and vibrated up Diego's arm.

"I don't get it." Hikari said, looking to Red. "Why didn't Diego just let the bullets go through him if he turned to ice."

"Because the bullets would still have reached Ilnias." Red said. "It's funny, really. Diego used to have a hard time keeping ice permanently on. Now he has to concentrate to turn it off. He has defiantly advanced to the 'next level'."

Diego flipped over Ilnias' head and landed a couple of metres back, and stretched Kazefuchi in front of him. "All right. I think I figured out how I can do this."

"Oh?" Ilnias asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah. This is a tribute to my Captain. _Dragon's..."_

"Aiming for a final attack? Fine. _Bull's..." _

_ "...Roar!" _

_ "...Charge!" _

It happened fast. Blink and you would miss it, which Hikari did. One minute they shouted out their attacks, next they seemed to have switched places. "Who won?" she asked.

"Hehe..." Red smiled, just as Ilnias' hammer sliced in two and a large slice of red went from sternum to waist vertically. Ilnias fell to his knees, head bowed. He coughed, blood splattering on the floor.

"You have... won, warrior... of the Blue Seas." Ilnias managed to say. "Remember, this was a battle to the death. Honour my wish."

Diego walked over, and tapped the side of Kazufuchi on Ilnias' neck. "As you want..." Diego brought the sword back, and swung with all his might.

'_I'll die... with a smile on my face!' _Ilnias though, as he heard the swing of the blade rushing through the wind. Ilnias' smile changed to a shocked look as the sword whizzed straight past him and embedded itself into a wall beside them. Diego walked in front of him.

"Don't be stupid you Skytopian idiot. A fight to the death? That is barbaric! To die is to run away. Honour is one thing. Death is a whole different story. How will you advance in ability if you die in every fight you lose, huh? You are a great man, Ilnias Carter. You do not deserve to die, you deserve to live another day to let your abilities grow and manifest! You can be strong, so do not throw away your life just like that!" Diego fumed, cracking his knuckles. "Ilnias, for you, grow stronger! Maybe we shall meet again, maybe we won't. But if we do, I want a rematch, and I want you to win!"

"He he..." Ilnias burst out laughing, and shook his head. "You... we were taught to fear the blue sea dwellers, although I never judge until I see... I've always followed my orders and killed whoever I was told to by the King. In my heart, I know the King is evil... I realise the slaves are bad... the orders of execution are too common... but not I or any of the generals would rise... to his power..." Ilnias grinned. "You are powerful... I assume all of you are. Do us a favour..." Ilnias fell forward, his eyes closing. "...free this country..."

Ilnias fell with a thump on the ground, and Diego crossed his arm, smiling. "Now that's a true man."

"Should we leave him here?" Hikari asked.

"He'll be fine if we do." Red said. "I think he has the will to carry on. As well as the promise you just made, Diego. I hope you live up to it."

"Of course." Diego shrugged. "What do you take me for?" Diego was suddenly sliced in two, but he reformed himself with ice.

"A goddamn idiot!" Gouki cried out, and sliced through his head again, but it didn't work because of Diego's fruit. "Don't you dare throw Kazefuchi at a wall again!"

"Sorry." Diego raised his hands in apology. "Besides, we should go to Stage 2 now, right?"

"Right." Red confirmed. "Let's go."

**(Next time on OPNN: As Dragon Claw and Hikari traverse to the staircase, they meet back up with Ritsu. However, another General soon makes his appearance known. **

**See you then) **


	131. We are Not your Idle Playthings!

**(Thanks for the reviews Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, RIOSHO, and L-R-D for your reviews! Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but hey what can you do lol. Read on!) **

As Dragon Claw walked, they noticed civilians staring at them through windows, their faces pale.

"hmm... Do you think that their General has died?" Hikari asked.

"Most probably." Red replied. "It'll be better not to aggravate the situation though. So let's try not to attack any of the Generals subordinates."

"Not even me?"

A long thin person leered down at them, his long blonde hair falling to his feet.

"Hey..." Gouki pointed at the man. "You been in a fight recently?"

A large foot printed shaped bruise was in the middle of the man's face. "That is none of your concern! Fight me! I will avenge my Gene- ARGH!"

The man was suddenly propelled forward and his face crashed hard onto the floor. He twitched, and Ritsu stepped off his back before looking at Dragon Claw. "I thought I beat you once before. Anyway, I thought I heard more than expected."

"Who's he?" Diego asked.

"Ritsu." Ritsu replied. "Writer and general information taker. But who are you?"

"They are part of Dragon Claw." Red said. "Second Mate Diego Faulkner, Shipwright Jenny, and Infantryman Gouki Riosho. Oh, and this is Hikari, a thief."

"Not a bad one though." Hikari pointed out.

"Ritsu... I swear I've heard that somewhere..." Diego mused.

"He's the one that wrote those diary entries." Red said. "Anyway, nice to see you Ritsu. Have you seen any of the others?"

Ritsu shook his head. "Nope. But I do know where they are though."

Red raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Let's see." Ritsu closed his eyes. "Hermy and Ferina and both up on the Second Stage. Eden is on the Fifth Stage. I can't sense Talon though."

"Talon's... on a mission, at the moment." Red said. "Come on, let's get to Ferina and Hermy."

The group made their way towards the large staircase which was easily seen above the buildings and disappearing into the Second Stage cloud.

**LINE BREAK **

The prison wall seemed to slide open, and five men clad in thick clothes stood straight, strange spears in their hands. They looked to Attacura.

"Fishman, get out. The Battle Royale will start now. Let's see if you can survive hah..." The man shook his head and motioned for Attacura to move.

Attacura turned towards Eden, his great frame leaned forward. "Eden... I thank you for your comforting words. However, that is unrealistic."

"Now!" One of the guards snapped and jabbed Attacura in the stomach, where there were less scales. A sharp shock ran through Attacura's body and he shuddered, letting out a moan of disappear.

Eden held her breath, feeling horrible that a fishman as grand as Attacura had been reduced to this. Tromso moved towards her and sat down, looking at the wall. It was in the faint light that Eden saw a clothe wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. She didn't comment though.

Attacura made his way out of the cell and continued to hunch in the corridor that didn't support his height at all.

Two of the guards also grabbed Tromso and Eden.

"What are you doing with them!" Attacura asked, but received a shock.

"Don't speak out of place fishman. The King has decreed all slaves are to participate in this battle royal. It is a fight to the death fishman."

As Attacura's face turned into one of anger, the guards burst out in anger. Attacura let out a roar, broke his chains and suddenly swept his hand sideways, the palm easily the size of one of the men's chest. He swiped two of the men across the wall, before head butting another so hard the man's head cracked straight through the wall.

The last two stared at each other and began to run. "Get the King! The Fishman is running rampant! Raise the A..." Before they could finish Attacura grabbed them both, and squeezed until all their ribs cracked and the spines were broken in two. He let them drop to the floor, grabbed Tromso and Eden, and then let out a savage roar, directed straight at The King.

"DO NOT PLAY AROUND WITH LIVES! WE ARE NOT YOUR IDLE PLAYTHINGS KING! I... AM... COMING FOR YOU!"

**LINE BREAK**

The staircase was long, but the group eventually made it up.

"All right, I wonder where they are." Red murmured to himself, looking around the Stage. Now closer, the animals all looked bigger. However, they also had an unusual facial expression.

"Are they... scared?" Hikari asked.

A loud squawk draw their attention and they dived out of the way just as a large bird smashed it's talons into the ground, raking the earth. A figure jumped off and grabbed a double headed battle axe from his back.

"As General of the Mounted Forces, it is my duty to execute you on sight. Unlike Ilnias Carter, Perlius Katar leaves no survivors!"

**(So that's that then. Attacura is angry, and Perlius is prepared to fight. **

**Next time on OPNN: As Perlius prepares to fight, two people step up to fight. It is in this fight that they learn the true powers of 'dials'**

**See you then! **


	132. General Perlius Katar

**(Thanks to RIOSHO, Dthehalfdragon, YajuuKikuishi, L-R-D and Draco Oblivion for your reviews! Fight time, not particular long, but not particular short either. Read on!**

Perlius was tall, but also young. His blonde hair was slicked back over his head, and stubble showed faintly on his chin. Much like Ilnias, his chest was bare apart from two leather bandoleers crossed over his chest, and joined at his back behind the wings. His dark green trousers, which were tucked into thick, sturdy leather boots, were held up by a simple belt with a bronze buck.

Perlius look at the group, and placed a helmet upon his head, the same as Ilnias' so that his dark green eyes stared emotionlessly out. The double headed battle axe seemed light in his well muscled arms.

"Didn't think we'll be fighting another General so soon after defeating one." Red commented.

"Well, in a way, it's good." Gouki commented.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"How often is it that we've seen each other fight without some kind of distraction? It lets us analyze our own findings of our crewmates and tell them about any problems they could work on."

"That's fair enough." Red sighed, and unsheathed his swords from the scabbards using his thumbs. "Let's go!"

"Done with your conversation, huh?" Perlius let his axe hang loosely from his hand as Red ran towards him, hands outstretched. "Sword from the left." Perlius casually sidestepped. "Sword from the right." He ducked, and placed his hand on Red's belly. "Impact."

Red suddenly grimaced in pain and he was thrown backwards, sliding across the ground and coming to a stop next to Gouki's foot.

Gouki gave a thumbs up. "Nice start."

"Shut it." Red elbowed Gouki as he stood up. "What did he just use?"

Gouki shrugged.

"Fair enough. Let's try again, huh." Red ran forward again, holding his swords loosely in his hands. He jumped upwards.

"Slice downwards." Perlius stepped back. "Double slice to my right hip." He dodged to blow. "And a peculiar cross type cut."

"_Crux Crucis Incidere."_ Red said as Perlius talked. Next thing he knew, Perlius was behind him and had a palm pressed against the back of his head.

"Impact."

Red's head whipped forwards and he was propelled forward, his face grinding against the ground. Perlius clapped his hands together. "One down. Which one is next?"

"You mean which two!"

Perlius suddenly ducked as two small figures flew over him and landed on their feet next to Diego.

"Hey, Diego, you're back!" Hermy exclaimed.

"Haha, Hermy, how're you doing little bro?" Diego asked. "Oh, and Ferina? How are you doing?"

Ferina nodded slightly, before both children looked to Perlius, whose face was bland. "Right." Ferina started. "Information so far. He can use Haki, and he also has the use of dials. Correct?"

"How did you know." Perlius asked, and the others looked at her in bemusement.

Ferina shrugged. "I've been in the marines. Vice-Admirals and above can use Haki. Plus, it seems more and more pirates have gone to sky islands, who commonly use dials. Things often used in a household converted into weapons. Am I right?"

"Just because you know doesn't change anything." Perlius said. "I can still foresee your movements."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Hermy ran forward and went for a punch, but Perlius dodged it. He continued to try and pummel Perlius, but the general continued to dodge. Perlius suddenly jumped to the side and Ferina stopped her scalpel just before it hit Hermy. "Phew, that was close." Hermy twirled around and clenched his fist, letting the blade shoot out. He ran forward and jabbed at Perlius, but Perlius grabbed the fist missing the knife and drove the hilt of the axe into Hermy's stomach. As Hermy leant over, Ferina jumped up and used his back as a hold. She back flipped in the air and threw one scalpel at Perlius' head, but he dodged to the side. Hermy used this to pump upwards his fist aimed towards Perlius jaw but Perlius stepped backwards and placed his hand against Hermy's chest. "Impact."

Hermy feet dug into the ground, but he stayed where he was, now got a hold of Perlius' hand.

"How did you not go backwards?" Perlius asked.

Hermy tapped his chest. "I'm metal. Even if you see my blows, you won't be able to escape them." Hermy pulled Perlius towards him and headbutted him hard in the face. Perlius fell to the floor as Ferina jumped up on Hermy's shoulders and landed feet first on Perlius' stomach. "Nice one. You going to get up again?"

"Jolt."

Hermy suddenly started shaking as Perlius managed to grab onto his ankle. Hermy's eyes misted over.

Watching, Diego stiffened. '_Oh no... electricity... Hermy can't handle electricity!'_ Diego ran forward and unclipped his mace from his belt and went to smash it down into Perlius' skull. Perlius rolled sideways, avoiding the blow, but suddenly the mace seemed to detach from it's handle and flew straight at Perlius, smashing himself straight in the face. Perlius' head knocked backwards, a large dent in his helmet.

"Didn't know that was going to happen." Diego muttered, before swinging with the mace again. Perlius grimaced and strafed to the side, but his head suddenly enveloped in smoke burst from one of the spikes of the mace. "Guess a random mace is a good idea. Hey, Hermy, I'm not going to still your thunder, get him!"

Hermy, recovered from the electrical current, nodded, and ran forward at the same time as Ferina ran at Perlius' back. The two children of Dragon Claw nodded, before Hermy jumped up and planted his fist straight into Perlius' face at the same time as Ferina knocked his legs out from under him. Perlius fell hard on his back and Hermy straddled his chest, raining punches on the prone Ilnias' face.

However, Ilnias pushed Hermy off and made his way to his feet, wiping a dribble of blood from his mouth. His usual mysterious demeanour was replaced with one of anger. "Fine. Fine, you want to play it that way." He clenched the battle axe with both hands. He swung it at Hermy, but suddenly changed direction so the blade headed straight for Ferina. Ferina watched in shock, to slow to react.

The blade gave a dull thud as it made contact.

"H-Hermy..." Ferina muttered, staring at Hermy in front of her. The blade of the axe had embedded itself into his shoulder.

"What?" Hermy turned his head towards Ferina. "You worried about me, Ferina? I have a much higher chance of surviving that you. I got him, take him down."

Hermy grunted and dragged the axe back quickly so Perlius stumbled forward. Ferina nodded and jumped up, planting her elbow into Perlius' face. Perlius grunted in pain and stumbled backwards. Ferina ran behind him and sliced at the back of his kneecaps, taking the tendons out. Perlius fell to his knees and Ferina sliced at his elbows, rendering his arms useless.

"Your arms and legs are useless for now. Do you still want to fight?" Ferina asked Perlius.

"Hah! Of course, I fight until I'm defeated. And I am not defeated!" Perlius exclaimed.

"I expected as much." Ferina said. "Now, you Skytopian's are interesting because of your wings. A doctor can only assume the flesh in between the two wings are sensitive." Ferina walked to the back of Perlius, and kicked him straight in the spot between his wings. Perlius' back arched and he gasped. "As proven right there. This would also put strain on the lower back from the weight of the wings." Ferina jabbed her toe in the lower part of Perlius' back, who once again cursed. "Your bodies are much weaker than a humans. Those wings are a hindrance. It also puts strain on the neck, and one well placed kick to the right area..."

Ferina ferociously whipped her foot into the back of Perlius' neck and immediantly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell sideways. "...will knock the subject straight out. I believe you are now defeated. Your wounds will heal in time."

Finished the battle, Ferina turned to Hermy, who was being helped by Diego and Jenny. Ferina walked over to him. "Why did you save me?"

"I told you." Hermy grinned. "I'm not a human. I stand a much more higher chance of surviving with my body."

Ferina noticed Diego stiffen slightly as he grasped the axe. "But what if you were killed?"

"It's fine Ferina. You are the doctor, right, fix me up." Hermy smiled weakly at Ferina.

"Most of my stuff is on Raven." Ferina said. "We'll have to go back there."

"I'll come with you." Diego offered. "I already took down Ilnias, I don't need to take down anyone else. Come Hermy, you heroic idiot."

Diego helped Hermy up and started walking towards the staircase. Ferina followed slowly.

Hikari looked at Ritsu, who was writing quickly in his notepad. He looked up when he noticed her looking at him. "What's up?"

"I'm just confused is all. How can they just act all fine and dandy, even after a serious injury like that."

Ritsu smiled. "I guess it's something to do with pirates. After all, if one person showed pain or regret, the rest of the crew would crumble. Dragon Claw, from what I've seen, is strong. They already have five devil fruit users. But that strength is a weakness in itself. If they focus entirely on Nakama and not letting anyone die, then they overall become weak. Sad, but true."

Hikari shook her head. "I don't get it at all. But still, something draws me towards them."

"It's fine." Ritsu reassured her. "Come on, the others are moving already. We're heading straight to Level Five now."

**(Next time on OPNN: On Raven, Ferina questions both Hermy and Diego on a suspicious secret. Also, Jenny and Gouki prepare to fight. **

**Thanks and see you next time! **


	133. Secrets

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and RIOSHO for your reviews! So, a rather large thing is being revealed today, yay! Readon!) **

As Ferina treated Hermy's shoulder on Raven, she couldn't help notice, once again, his unique structure. Trying not to be too suspicious, she once again checked the odd blood packs, and then the mechanics underneath. She saw wires snaking around inbetween thicker wires which Ferina guessed acted as muscle. The blow from the axe had split the skin and had cut a gouge in the metal, cutting a few of the wires.

"Now, I don't know too much about mechanics..." Ferina said as she worked. "But I know enough. You may feel a slight twinge, but just bare with it."

Hermy nodded, and his hands clenched as Ferina carefully placed wires back together and got them back in place. After completing the insides, she started to stitch back the skin so it would look normal again.

When she was finished, Ferina sat back and sighed. "Hey... Hermy..."

Hermy looked at her questiongly. "Yeah?"

"I know what I said last time was wrong, but... do you know... when you were changed into a cyborg?" Ferina cringed, waiting for an angry outburst from Hermy, or a dismissal, or worse.

Instead, Hermy rubbed his jaw, and shut his eyes. "I... I don't exactly remember when it happened. I was young, I know that much. All I remember of the conversion is... a pain, and the laughter of whatever scientist it was... Everything else is blacked out. Next thing knew, I was travelling with Diego across the seas. He is a great brother... I don't know what I'd do without him."

Ferina had learned from last time, and left it at that. Besides, she knew that nothing else would be revealed. Hermy had said everything he knew. "I see... thanks for telling me, Hermy. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Your the ships doctor, so I guess you have a right to know."

"Well, it'd be best if you stay here until the others get back. I don't want to risk the injury reopening with the fresh stitches. I need to go check something."

Hermy nodded, and watched Ferina leave the room. He waited for a few moments, before following her.

**LINE BREAK **

Attacura was enraged. In the fishman's wake lay many bodies, unmoving.

"Attacura, please, calm down..." Tromso pleaded, running after Attacura. "This isn't like you, you are calm, not this... please, just stop this. You'll be killed."

"I cannot, Tromso. Not after what I just heard. I am not worried about my well being, but rather yours." Attacura stopped and bent down, placing a finger on the much smaller Tromso's cheek. "Tromso... I have to ask you to wait here with Eden. When I confront the King, it isn't going to be pretty either way."

"No!" Tromso protested. "I cannot just let you sacrifice yourself for me again. Not like with the Tenryobito. You sacrificed your strength just to defend me. Please, Attacura, let's just escape now... you'll be killed!" Tromso clenched onto Attacura's wrist tightly, refusing to let go.

Attacura looked down to Tromso, his eyes watering. He prised the child off of him slowly. "Tromso... Tromso, where is your optimism? Do not worry, please, that will only make it harder. I will come back to you, I promise." At that, Attacura started to stride towards the main castle area. He leaped over the moat and crashed his fist into the drawbridge. The wood splintered and flew inwards, and with that, Attacura disappeared into the castle.

Eden knelt own and held Tromso, who was struggling to get free.

"Hey hey... Tromso... come on, stay still." Eden said, holding the boy. "Attacura wanted you to stay here."

Tromso was clutching his bandages around his head, on the point of ripping them out. "I can't... I won't... if he gets hurt, if he dies... I will be nothing, I will just be killed or imprisoned again and again and again... it never stops, it never does... Attacura tries his best, we escaped from the Archipelago, but then we were enslaved here. If we escape again we will just be caught again... I can't... I won't let Attacura give his life in a futile attempt at freedom!"

"What do you mean... what Archipelago?" Eden asked, trying to distract Tromso from Attacura, at least for a moment.

"Sabaody Archipelago." Tromso moaned, before suddenly lifting his ripped shirt over his head, so his back faced Eden, who promptly gasped. On Tromso's small back was a circle with three triangles above it and one below. "'The Hoof of the Flying Dragon'. The slaves mark. We were to be sold off as slaves. As attractions. All Attacura wants is freedom... he wants me to be free..." Tromso suddenly clutched Eden's wrist hard. "Please... please uphold your promise... please free us from this King... please rescue Attacura... he will die otherwise... please!"

**LINE BREAK **

The group minus Diego, Hermy and Ferina continued on up the staircase. When the emerged to the next Stage, they noticed it was very repetive. Black houses, like boxes, windowless and isolated seemed to carry on throughout the stage. The roads were criss crossing between the houses, though no one seemed to be about.

"This doesn't bode well." Ritsu said, checking his notepad. "When we passed it with Ilnias, there were lots of people. Now there is no one."

"I assume they already know two generals are down." Gouki said. "So, I reckon they are preparing a trap."

"Why should we make a trap when we can just fight you here and now"

"Rowan, do not be so hot headed... let's just go, we will be defeated anyway..."

"Don't be so negative sir, let's face them!"

"I suppose. Orders are orders."

The group looked around, unable to identify where the voices were coming from.

"Up!" Red exclaimed, and two figures shot down.

Jenny and Gouki both reacted. A small axe, a tomahawk, clanged off her arm which she had covered in metal. Gouki had blocked a large bastard sword with Kazefuchi. Gouki glanced at Jenny. "Guess it's us next. What do you say, just like the old times when we were partened together in the Kings?"

"Never expected to do that again." Jenny said. "But I'm fine with it."

"In that case." Gouki looked back to his attacker. "Let's get it on!"

**LINE BREAK **

Back at Raven, Ferina had found Diego in the training room. He was looking for a suitable sword in the sword racks.

"Hey, Diego."

Diego turned to Ferina, a small sword in his hands. He sliced it through the air, but threw it to the wall. "Hey, Ferina, what's up?"

"Can I ask something?"

Diego sensed the serious tone of the ship doctor and leant against the wall. "Sure, what's the matter."

Ferina bit her lip. "It's something a bit personal..."

"Don't worry about it. Just ask, and you shall receive." Diego smiled, trying to ease the tension, but it wasn't working.

"Okay." Ferina prepared herself. "I want to ask about Hermy. Since I've seen his body and the way it works... and his powers... well, what I want to say is..." Ferina clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. "What I want to say is... I don't believe Hermy is a cyborg. I don't believe he has any human anatomy in him."

Diego's eyes widened and he let out a small groan, shaking his head lightly.

Ferina pressed on. "I saw your reaction to what Hermy said, about not being a human. That isn't a normal reaction, Diego."

"I don't... I d-don't understand what y-you mean." Diego said rather weakly. He looked pale.

"Please, Diego. As the ships doctor I need to know about my crewmates bodies in case they are seriously injured. And if Hermy is what I suspect he is, I need confirmation! Otherwise, something could go wrong, and I don't want to make a mistake just because I don't know something that is very important! I don't think Hermy knows, but I figure his older brother does."

Diego looked at Ferina, before sliding down the wall so his was sitting at the base, his head tilted back. "I knew it would come... I knew it would..."

"What what come?" Ferina asked.

"You were in the marines, right?" Diego questioned. Ferina nodded. "Then you know Professor Vegapunk, right?"

"Vegapunk the scientist? Of course I do."

"Then you should know of his arch rival. The reclusive scientist by the name of Regal Lawson."

It was Ferina's turn to look shocked. Not many people, least of all people who weren't in the marines or World Government, knew about Regal Lawson.

"He specialises in making, not cyborgs, but... fully mechanised... people..." Diego's voice had turned into a faint whisper.

"Wait, so you mean..." Ferina trailed off.

Diego looked up, and Ferina was shocked to see a tear dripping down his cheek. "Yeah... Hermy... isn't a cyborg... he doesn't know... he doesn't know that... he's a complete mechanised being... a robot, if you will..."

**(Oh my! What does this mean? I'll let you thinka bout it. **

**Next time on OPNN: Gouki and Jenny take on the next two opponents in two vs. Two match. Who will prevail in this fight?**

**See you then!**


	134. Tag Team Turmoil

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, Dthehalddragon, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Munia for the reviews! I had fun writing this chapter, even though it's more of a comedy fight lol. There IS fighting though, don't get me wrong. Read on!)**

The two attackers jumped away from Gouki and Jenny, so the two former partners could get a good look at them.

The first, with the tomahawk, was a young woman with short blond hair covered by a bandana. She wore white shorts, long white boots, and long white gloves. Her top was only a small, tight tank top.

Gouki blinked, looking at the beautiful woman. The wings didn't really ruin her image.

"Oi." Jenny stepped on Gouki's foot and he blinked, looking away.

"Sorry..." Gouki looked at the next person, a man. He wore only tight green trousers, brown belt with silver buckle and a leather bandoleer from right shoulder to left hip. The bastard sword was clenched forward between both hands. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

"I am General of the Special Forces, Jermenca Fendar, ready to die at a moment's notice. In fact, please do, I have nothing to live for. Just strike me down."

"Hey hey, General, don't be so negative." The woman said, nudging Jermenca. Jermenca nodded and brought his head up. "And I'm second only to the General, Vice-General Sakura."

"Suits you." Gouki murmured, only to be smacked on the arm by Jenny. "Ow."

"I think it'll be best if I take on the female." Jenny said, smiling at Gouki. "Otherwise you may die of blood loss."

Gouki mocked being insulted, before shrugging. "Fair enough, then I'll take care of the other General." Gouki looked to him and was surprised to see him bowed down.

"Just take my head... please... I don't want to fight, I'll only lose..."

"General, negativity..." Sakura said, and immediately Jermenca straightened out.

"Right right..." he suddenly bowed again. "But I'll only lose..."

Gouki looked with pleading eyes at Jenny. "Do I really have to face a person with such a negative outlook on life?"

"Yes." Jenny nodded and pointed above Gouki. Gouki spun around, blocking the basterd sword with Kazefuchi. Gouki grinned.

"Got your confidence then?"

"No..."

Gouki almost fell to the floor in sheer shock. "Dude, be happy! Say it with me: I will win this fight."

Sakura and Jenny looked on, bemused.

Jermenca mumbled something.

"Say it louder!"

"I will win this fight..."

"Louder damnit! Scream it like a goddamn madman on Ten Energy Steroids!"

"I will win this fight!"

"Louder!"

"I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" Jermenca shot forward and slashed downwards. Gouki blocked it but it felt like his bones had just been played like a xylophone.

"I shouldn't have encouraged the guy." Gouki commented as he ducked under the bastard sword and slashed at Jermenca's back. Jermenca whipped round surprisingly fast and blocked the strike and pushed forward with so much force that Gouki was thrown backwards. He back flipped and landed on his feet, grinning. "See, not so negative now, are ya! Fight me sky man!"

Jermenca roared and sprinted forward, slashing at Gouki.

As the two fighters started their sword battle, Sakura had struck out at Jenny with a tomahawk. Jenny blocked it with her armoured arm and punched at Sakura. Sakura dodged sideways and sliced at Jenny's hip. Jenny let the blow hit her armoured form and surged forward, smashing her shoulder into the Vice-General. Sakura stumbled back and Jenny charged again, her shoulder heading towards Sakura. Sakura jumped up, landed on Jenny's back as she was still moving and pushed her down. Jenny's momentum took her face first into the ground. Jenny quickly got up, unfazed and swung a punch at Sakura. Sakura moved her head back and then hopped back as Jenny kicked at her stomach.

The shipwright of Dragon Claw formed a sharp scoop on her hand before scooping a chunk of the floor out. Sakura cocked her head in interest and Jenny through the piece of ground, running straight after it. Sakura dodged to the right missing the piece of ground, but not Jenny. Jenny collided straight into the female's chest and knocked her backwards. Sakura was flung and hit the side of a building, groaning slightly. Her eyes widened just as Jenny tackled into her again. The wall of the building smashed in little pieces and Jenny didn't stop, but continued to run through the corridors and past shocked people. She smashed through another wall, before stopping, turning around, and running through the walls again, just next to the holes she made earlier. Jenny dropped Sakura on her feet, who stumbled a bit, blinking.

Jenny raised her fist, kissed it, and completely smashed it straight into Sakura's face. Sakura fell down to the floor with a small thud. Jenny grinned and turned around, ready to help out Gouki.

"Don't think I'm defeated."

Jenny turned around and was surprised to see Sakura reaching into her mouth. She pulled a small shell from inside her cheek. "What's that?"

Sakura, instead of replying, shot forward and placed the shell against Jenny's stomach. "Impact." Jenny gasped as she felt what she would compare to a train hitting into her and she flew backwards, colliding straight into Gouki, who was blocking strong attacks from Jermenca.

"Nice of you to drop in." Gouki groaned, untangling himself from his partner.

"Your welcome." Jenny replied sarcastically. "Ow, that shell thing hurts. How's your fight going?"

"Smashed her through a couple of walls then punched her in the cheek, but then she used that 'impact' move. You?"

"Oh, I found out if you compliment him he basically gets stronger. Look." Gouki faced Jermenca. "Hey, your shots are amazing man, love 'em!"

Jermenca roared and slashed downwards causing the partners to roll in separate directions. The ground burst under Jermenca's extreme strength.

"See." Gouki said.

"Don't encourage him then!" Jenny half shouted, before ducking as Sakura jumped at her. Sakura put her wings out to stop her but that didn't stop her feet contacting with Gouki's face. As Gouki fell to the floor Jenny looked at him in surprise. "How did you not dodge that?"

"I was distracted by an angel from the heavens..." Gouki said dreamily, when he was kicked in the face by an angry Jenny. "Ouch... you devil!"

"Stop being such a love struck teenager damn it."

"I'm not a teenager."

"Fine, love struck adult, whatever! Don't get distracted by her!"

"Fine fine..." Gouki sighed and turned around. "Oh look, a flying princess..." Jenny watched him fly past her having received a hard kick to the stomach. She shook her head. "Gouki, since when did you get distracted by females."

"Well, I haven't been around particularly attractive woman..." Gouki said casually, oblivious to the shocked looks of Red who was making a cut throat gesture.

"What about me?" Jenny asked, her eyes suddenly shadowed.

"I said attra- OUCH!" Gouki clutched his face in pain. "Geez, Jenny, no need to – OW!" Jenny kicked him in the stomach and stomped on his stomach again and again.

"You. God. Damn. Insulting. Stupid. Idiotic. MAN!" Jenny stopped kicking Gouki who had curled in foetal position before blocking a strike from Jermenca. "Don't get involved you waste of human space!"

Jermenca immediately collapsed to his knees. "I knew it... I'm useless... kill me now..."

Sakura ran over to him and patted him on the back. "Come on General, your amazing you know that, right?"

Jenny turned back to Gouki, but he wasn't there. She snapped her head towards his back and he was running towards Red, but not using his devil fruit. Jenny ran after him and Gouki suddenly stopped, and saw Jenny's fist heading towards his face. Gouki let out a small gasp and ducked, Jenny's fist going straight through the air.

Or it would, had Red not been so unfortunate to be standing there. He received the enraged blow hard and flew backwards, blood falling from his nose. Ritsu and Hikari exchanged glances, before pointedly stepping away from Jenny.

"I vote... running!" Gouki exclaimed ducking under Jenny and running away, between Jermenca, who had recovered his strength, and Sakura. They looked at him when they were both punched hard in the face, falling to the floor.

"Get outta my way!" Jenny growled. "Gouki you failure of a being get here right now! Act like a man!"

"I ain't getting within a mile of you." Gouki called back to her, having stopped. He began running again as Jenny ran at him.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at Ritsu. "I'm seriously considering getting the hell away from the crew. They are all crazy! Frickin' crazy!"

"I hear you there." Red said, coming next to her, checking his nose for any loose blood. "Talon must've been crazy to recruit those two. We found Gouki in a cave and Jenny on an island which contained a District of cannibals."

"Oh really?"

Red nodded.

Gouki stopped and looked at Jenny approaching him fast. '_Crazy woman... what'd I do to insult her, huh?' _A tap on his should drew his attention to Jermenca. "Oh hey. You look like a dust particle in the middle of a room. Ducking!"

Gouki ducked and before Jermenca could even register the insult he was completely smashed in the middle of his face, a loud crunch as his nose broke. Jenny stopped and glanced down at him, who was practically unconscious. "Woops. Sorry."

"General!" Sakura cried out, running over to her General. "Hey hey, you look good, don't be fazed... General!"

Jenny spied Gouki's head popping out behind Red's shoulder who shrugged. Jenny ran forward, completely ignoring the fact her thigh had slammed into Sakura's face knocking her senseless and she fell atop of the General.

Gouki saw the enraged female approaching and went to run when Red grabbed his collar. "I'm embarrassed, Gouki. Stop running like you're afraid. Receive your punishment."

Gouki bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I won't... No Chance!" Gouki turned and went to run when he tripped on something and fell face down on the floor. "Ow."

A yapping bark drew everyone's attention to Lou, even Jenny's who looked at the winged dog.

"Oh, hey Lou, you're all right!" Red bent down and patted the dog on the head. The dog ignored it and continued to bark. "What's wrong, something up?" The dog seemed to nod as if it understood Red and looking upwards, barking at the clouds.

"Is it Eden?" Ritsu ventured a guess.

The dog barked even more so and nodded as much.

"That's okay Lou, we are going to get her now."

The group turned towards the stairs when Hikari pointed at something. "Hey, what's that?"

Red blinked at the red barrel on the stairs. "Looks like some kind of explosive... wait one moment... that IS some kind of explosive!"

Before anyone could move something shot into the barrel and it exploded, taking the top portion of the stairs with it.

"How are we going to get up now?" Jenny asked, leaving her issues with Gouki for the moment.

A much deeper barking drew the group's attention, and all bar Ritsu's jaws dropped.

"Woah..." Gouki muttered. "Dog took some of those Energy Steroids."

Lou was now huge, his small frame replaced with a monster of a canine. The shape of a lion, except about three times bigger, Lou's teeth and claws were sharp and fearsome looking. He barked again and tilted to his back, where his large wings were.

"I think he wants us to ride it." Ritsu commented.

Red shrugged. "Eh, I've rode a dragon, I think I can ride a dog."

The group quickly got atop Lou with space to spare, and the dog kicked off the ground, flying towards the penultimate tier.

**(See what I mean? So, Lou's steroided up, yays!**

**Next time on OPNN: The Final General fight takes place in the air, however, Dragon Claw are at a distinct disadvantage. Gouki, Jenny, and Red cannot balance for the life of them. Nor can Ritsu. That leaves only one more person to defeat the General and get to the Final Stage!**

**See you then!" **


	135. A Different Solution

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! I didn't necessarily say this was going to be a fight, btw. Anyway, read on!) **

The air flew past the group atop of Lou fast, dragging anything loose behind them.

"I'll tell you; this is so much more fun than flying on a dragon." Red said, his shirt puffing out behind him. "Much comfier too."

"Not as fun as riding down a waterfall at very VERY high speeds." Gouki commented.

Red looked at him incrediously. "You've done that?"

"Yeah, remember Jenny?"

Jenny glowered at Gouki.

"She does." Gouki said, turning away. "Well, anyway, we were on an island when we were on a mission for the Kings, and it was practically made of waterfalls. The city was made up of hundreds of hundreds of boats put together. I think it was in the first trail of the Grand Line. Anyway, we had to go to the top to assassinate this criminal, who had been cheating at card games and earning a fortune, and in the process insulted our leader. Any who, so we are up there, just having killed him, when the guards burst through. Now, instead of fighting through them, Jenny here decides to unhook the boat and we went straight down about five layers of waterfalls backwards. It didn't help I almost drowned."

"Did you go on many of these missions?" Ritsu asked.

"Did we? Of course we did! I'll have to tell you about the one where we had to take down a submarine... while we were in it."

"So you've travelled a lot then." Hikari said.

"Yeah. I've been to every blue and the Grand Line. I've only been to the New World once though on a mission. But I wasn't even able to – DUCK!"

"Excuse me?" Red raised an eyebrow when an arrow shot straight through his chest. Red looked down in surprise, before slipping off Lou's back. "Ah!"

Gouki grabbed Red's leg and pulled him up back on Lou. "Just because you can heal doesn't mean you can be careless. Now who was that?"

The group looked up to see around twenty flying wolves, two archers atop each of them.

"Anyone had any experience fighting in the air?" Red asked to receive lots of shaking heads. "Understandable. Let me cut through them." Red stood up, but immediately lost balance and fell back down. "Okay, scratch that. I can't balance for the life of me, especially atop of a flying dog."

"Let's me try." Gouki stood up, wobbled a bit, before falling down again. "That'd be a no. Lou, can you stop?"

Lou barked and continued forward.

Red sighed. "Looks like we just go to hope we get through them. Just to make sure, you three can't balance, can you?

Jenny and Ritsu shook their heads, while Hikari blinked, a sudden thought going through her mind.

**Line Break **

_"Geez Hikari, you are so clumsy. You'll never be able to dance to perfection if you have no balance. Come on, try again on this beam." _

_ "But you keep shaking it, Kiyoshi, how I am meant to balance?" _

_ "You try! Come on, think of the feeling you'll get when you succeed? And then, you can finally dance with me." _

**Line Break **

Hikari smiled to herself, before standing up.

Immediately Red went to catch her, but Hikari didn't even waver, and stood expertly on Lou's back. "I'll open a hole for you to get through." Hikari said, unhooking her bladed tonfa.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Hikari bent down and started to twirl her tonfa when a voice echoed through the sky.

"Intruders, stop right there. By order of the King, you shall be executed on sight. As General of the Archery Forces, Kendra Ningen, I cannot let you pass."

The voice belonged to a woman who was sitting casually atop a wolf, a shell held to her mouth. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail, and wore low cut green top and tight green trousers, complete with boots and a belt with a golden buckle. Her wings were folded neatly behind her.

"Not another one." Red groaned. "How many are there?"

"Four." Ritsu said. "You know that, one for each stage."

"Don't worry guys; it's my turn to fight now. Go through the opening and get the next Stage. I'll be fine."

"A bit of confidence is always good for character." Red said, smiling. "All right Hikari, do it."

Hikari had not stopped spinning her tonfa and she slowly walked forward until she was on Lou's head. Lou barked in confusement, but Hikari ignored him. "_Flight of a Thousand Birds." _

__Hikari suddenly jumped forward from Lou's head and grabbed hold of the paw of the nearest wolf, quickly kicking the occupant off before jumping and hopping to other wolves, stabbing her tonfa into their wings, disabling them. Soon enough, a sizable hole was made where the wolves had fallen. Hikari landed on another wolf, which looked on in confusement.

As Lou sped past into the hole, Red waved at Hikari. "All right! You better win!"

Hikari smiled as Lou disappeared, before she heard a feint whoosh behind her. Ducking, Hikari let the arrow fly past her before she spotted Kendra, who was standing on the wolf which was around two times the size of the others. Hikari jumped off the wolf she was on and grabbed another, swinging on its paw before back flipping on the air and grabbing the tail of Kendra's wolf. The wolf growled and Hikari quickly climbed on it, where the General was waiting for her, a mace in her hand.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked, her mace swinging slightly in her hand.

"'Night-Eyes' Hikari, thief." Hikari replied. "Also the person who'll defeat you."

"Oh really?" Kendra suddenly sat down again, and laid her mace on the back of the wolf. Hikari, and all the other archers, looked at Kendra in surprise.

"What..."

"I have no wish to fight." Kendra said. "After all, what reason do I have? You are merely rescuing your friends."

"But we are outsiders, right? Isn't that the only reason you need?" Hikari asked.

"Ha! Don't be stupid. That's only the law the King made up. I personally don't believe in it. I have no qualms with outsiders. Hell, in fact if I was in charge, I'd make Skytopia use 'Beri' and make it a tourist destination. I don't see why we cannot get along. But tell me, what is your reason for charging up there." Kendra nodded upwards.

"I don't personally have a reason. I was basically dragged along. But Dragon Claw, the others you saw, they are rescuing their Nakama, who up on the fifth Stage." Hikari laughed slightly. "They are all freakish strong on the crew. All of them have devil fruits, at least the ones you saw on the dog. Well, apart from the one with the scythe. I don't think he's on the crew, so I don't know what he can do."

"Strong, you say?" Kendra looked thoughtful. "Tell me, what are their 'bounties'... I think that's what you call pirates that the marines want captured."

"Well, what they are worth anyway. Well, I saw some of them and I have to say, I was surprised. The one who was shot with an arrow has a 60 million bounty, I also saw two others who aren't here at the moment have a combined 90 million. What's even more impressive, is that there captain, from what I saw, has a 250 million Beri bounty."

Kendra's eyes widened slightly. "Th-That's a lot, right?"

Hikari nodded. "I can hardly believe. But why do you want to know?"

Kendra smiled. "They are a strong crew, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I can see that, after all they must have defeated the other three generals, along with some vice-Generals. Do you believe that if they confront the King, they can defeat him?"

"Do I believe it? I'm one hundred percent certain." Hikari let off a small laugh. "Nothing will stand in their way, that I'm sure of."

Kendra stood up, and Hikari tensed. Kendra put her hands out. "Don't worry. As I said, I do not want to fight, and I plan not to. But the fact still remains you have attacked my forces." Kendra seemed to be thinking, before she picked up her mace. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I will leave 'Dragon Claw', that man, and you alone. But only, if you receive due punishment. If you can take ten blows from my mace, my hardest mind, then I will leave them alone. If not, you die, and I go after them. You ought to know that five blows it what the human body can usually sustain."

Hikari looked at Kendra straight in the eyes, and sensed no deceit, only honesty. '_Kiyoshi... I know what you would want me to do... you'd want me to keep dancing... yes... I can't die here.' _"Kendra... I'll do it." Hikari hooked her tonfa back to her belt. "I'll sustain to punishment and keep on fighting." Hikari spread her arms out. "I won't even utter a word or make a sound."

**Line Break **

Lou finally landed just at the base of the stairs to the final Stage.

"Urgh... is it possible to get Dog Sick?" Gouki said, coughing. "I mean, I can handle boats and fast speeds, but dogs at fast speed? It was fun at first but now... not so much..."

Red shook his head before looking up. "So what now? Should we go up, or wait for Hikari?"

"Why are you asking us?" Gouki asked. "After all, it's the Captain's duty."

Before Red could respond, a voice interrupted.

"There will be no need to wait."

Red looked in surprise at Kendra, who was carrying a bloody Hikari in her arms. She landed on the ground and carefully put Hikari down.

"No way... she was defeated?" Gouki said. "Right, let's take her down!"

"You are wrong."

"Huh?"

"She has won the battle. She is still alive and didn't even make one sound of pain. I will keep my promise." Kendra looked straight at Red. "I have hope you will defeat the King. My hope is hardly misplaced." Kendra took off, leaving Dragon Claw to look at each other in bemusement, before checking on Hikari.

Red looked at her cut face in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Hikari opened her eyes, before smiling. "Just fine, thanks. Or as fine as you can be after ten mace shots to the head. I made a deal with her. She didn't want to fight, and she said If I received punishment, she'd let you lot go. I guess she lived up to it."

"Guess sometimes talking works as well." Jenny said, nudging Gouki. "Not charging recklessly."

"Hey." Gouki mock pouted before smiling at her.

"I want to join..."

Dragon Claw looked down at Hikari. "Excuse me?" Red questioned.

"I want to join... your crew..." Hikari said, her smile unwavering. "A great man once told me 'to keep on dancing'... and... and your crew is strong..." Hikari stood up, to the surprise of the others. "If I go with you, I will have the best chance ever to find that great man... will you accept me... as your Nakama?"

All heads turned to Red. "Hey, what are you looking at me for?"

"You are the Captain, Captain." Gouki said. "It's your decision."

"One, I'm not the captain, but, if I was... I'd say that's fine." Red smiled at Hikari. "After all, I think you've proved your worth."

"Question." Ritsu suddenly spoke up. "How long have you guys been a crew?"

"From when I was first recruited, around a month and a bit. Why?" Red asked.

"Do you just recruit a crewmember on every island?"

"Around that."

Ritsu shook his head in bemusement. "Ha... I guess you lot can make friends quickly."

"So, we got a new crewmember." Gouki said, clapping his hands together. "I say, if everyone's fine with it, we go take down this King, yes?"

**(Let's welcome Hikari into Dragon Claw! Congrats! **

**Next time on OPNN: Dragon Claw and Ritsu make it up to the final stage in the mission to free Eden. However, they soon find out that she is already free. The King soon orders the battle royale to start, and this will include Dragon Claw!**

**See you then!)( **


	136. An Audience with The King

**(Thanks to Newtilator, RIOSHO X2, L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, and Dthehalfdragon! I thought I'd remind everyone that this is the last arc in the story, and I got five chapters left. Yes, five. But don't worry, soon you'll find out what the finale will be about... Read on!) **

Tromso clenched Eden's leg tightly, biting his lip so hard that it had started to bleed.

Eden slowly rubbed his head. "Come on, it'll be fine. Attacura will be just fine."

Tromso nodded, unable to speak. For a while now, they had been hearing crashes and bangs from the castle. "I-I know... but still... I have doubts... Does that make me weak?"

"Why would it make you weak?" Eden looked down at him, smiling. "Having doubt is always good, because that means you're prepared for any situation."

"How can you be like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you be so nice to us fishmen?" Tromso asked.

"How can I be...?" Eden trailed off. "Quite easily. While you are different than humans, you are no less of a person. I will treat you as I would any of my Nakama. Fishmen, Mermen, Humans, and any other combination of things capable of the basics I respect. That's why I refuse to kill, although I don't mind if the others do. So, Tromso, I'll treat you exactly the same as everyone else, simply because I regard you with respect."

Tromso smiled, and went to say something, when the wall to the castle exploded.

Eden and Tromso's heads whipped to the Megalodon Fishman, who was lying on his back, his face covered in blood.

"What..." Eden gasped. "How can that be?"

A figure walked from the smoke, and flicked blood from its sword. The King looked at Tromso and Eden. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt him?"

"At...Atta..." Tromso started shaking, holding his head. "Attacura..."

"Hey, Tromso, he's still alive." Eden whispered to the small Fishman while keeping an eye on the King.

Tromso had started shaking badly now, clutching his head.

"H-Hey Tromso..." Eden voice faltered as the blindfolded Tromso started digging his hands into the ground. Tromso suddenly stopped shaking all at once. "Tro-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Tromso suddenly shot forward fast. The King was so surprised that he didn't react in time as Tromso head butted him straight in the stomach. The King skidded back until he rested on the wall.

"Guards! Get him!"

Loud stomping drew the manic Tromso's attention to his left and right, where there were five guards.

The King chuckled. "That should be enough for a kid like you."

"LIKE HELL!" Tromso suddenly leapt from the ground, and latched himself on one of the guard's chest, before ripping at his throat with his teeth. The guard gurgled and was kicked to the ground as Tromso leapt at him towards the other two guards. They raised their swords in defence but Tromso smashed into them and in turn into the faces of the guards. Tromso picked up a sword, spun and threw it straight into the chest of the fifth guard, who clutched at it, before falling to the side.

Flame suddenly engulfed Tromso, but the figure continued running forward. The guard with the flame dial looked in surprise as Tromso, still on fire, leapt at him and landed on his face, biting his ear and ripping the flesh straight off. The guard screamed as he was caught on fire in turn with the injury, but Tromso head butted him and leapt of his chest, before sliding on the ground and extending his arms, knocking two guards onto the floor. He hopped up with his momentum and latched his jaws around another guards arm. The guard screamed as Tromso bit down, hard enough to break the bone and cut the flesh. Tromso dropped down, before punching at the guards knee cap with so much force it broke the bone. The guard fell onto one knee as his other leg flopped uselessly, but Tromso, the fire now gone, thrust his thumbs forward into the guards eyeballs with so much force blood spurted from the wound and fell down the now lifeless guards face. Tromso turned the remaining three guards, who stood in fear.

Tromso licked his lips, blood staining his teeth and face. He jumped in the air as the three raised their swords. But Tromso suddenly ripped his blindfold off, and a bright light shot from his eyes. The sudden change in light caused the guards to hold their eyes, and Tromso used this to his advantage by drop kicking a guard's sword into guard behind him so the sword went through the back and out the front. As the guard realised what he did, Tromso bit a chunk out of the guards ankle, metal and all. The guard hopped on one foot, and Tromso bit through his knee, snapping the bone. Tromso turned to the remaining guard, who stumbled back in fear. Tromso crawled forward on all fours, his eyes shut to block the light. The guard suddenly tripped backwards and Tromso leapt forward, ripping out the throat of the last guard. Tromso spat the flesh out of his mouth as the guard gurgled until he became silent.

"Impressive." The King clapped. "Well done, small Fishman."

Tromso slowly turned his head towards the King.

"Oh? Are you going to attack me? Go for it! I'm not a coward unlike my guards."

Tromso snarled, and leapt up at the King. Quick as a flash, The King drew his sword and stabbed forward, straight into Tromso's shoulder. The King whipped the sword down, allowed Tromso to hit it hard, bleeding from the shoulder. The King swaggered over, before kicking Tromso in the face. "Kids like you shouldn't play with adults." The King went to impale Tromso when he was kicked in the chest. The King staggered back and Eden swung her other foot into the bottom of the helmet, knocking it straight off. The helmet spun in the air and the King grabbed it, his head not visible.

Eden's eyes widened. "What... where's your head...?"

The King placed the helmet on his head. "What if I say... I'm headless!"

"I'd say you're a stupid idiot." Eden said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Oh..." The King seemed lost for words, before he suddenly regained his sense. "Nevertheless girl, I'll kill you right now!" The King swung his sword at Eden. Eden tried to jump back but the King hooked her leg so she hit the floor. Eden watched with fear as the blade approached her neck.

Eden closed her eyes, but a loud clashing was heard. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'd advise you move the hell away from our Cook." Gouki said, winking at Eden. Gouki had stopped the King's blade with his own. "Otherwise you may find yourself in a bad position."

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" The King asked.

"No one in particular." Gouki said, suddenly crouching. "Jenny, batter up!"

Eden looked to see Jenny running at Gouki, a bat in her hand. Jenny used Gouki's back as leverage, and swung the bat with all her might, connecting with the King's chest with so much force that the King was thrown through the wall of the castle. Jenny helped Eden up. "Hey, Eden."

"Nice to see you." Gouki said nodded. "We've come to rescue you."

"I didn't need rescuing." Eden turned away, pouting, but turned back to Gouki. "But thanks nevertheless. When did you guys get here?"

"A bit ago." Red said, walking up to Eden. "They just popped on the ship. And in case you're wondering, Hermy, Diego, and Ferina are on the ship. Oh, and this is Hikari, our new crewmember." Red said, pointing his thumb at Hikari, who gave a little wave.

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you." Eden said, nodding at her. "I see Talon's recruiting people quickly as per usual. Talking of which, where is he?"

Red stiffened.

"We'll explain later." Gouki said. "For now though..."

Dragon Claw gazed at the King who was getting up from the rubble as Ritsu sat a bit away on the ground cross legged, a note pad in his hands.

"GUARDS!" The King yelled, repositioning his head.

"If you mean them." Gouki pointed to a large clump of motionless guards. "They are currently unavailable."

"Fine..." The King mumbled. "Slaves! I'll kill you all if you don't come out here right now! The battle royale will include everyone! The winner gets there freedom!" The King yelled.

"Oh, that's kinda a problem..." Gouki scratched the back of his neck. "You see... we kind of knocked them all out... sorry..."

"You..." The King suddenly reached forward and picked Tromso up, and moved back into the doorway. The King put his sword against Tromso's neck. "Try to attack me, I'll kill the child!"

"What!" Eden exclaimed.

"Better yet..." The King said. "Big Fishman, get up. Get up now, or I'll kill the kid, I know you're awake!"

Dragon Claw suddenly jumped, apart from Eden, as what they thought was a peculiar shaped rock moved and slowly got up, towering over everyone.

"Woah..." Red murmured.

Attacura looked at the King, his eyes flared with anger. "Let Tromso go!"

"No can do." The King said. "Do as I say. Just defeat those pirates over there, and then I'll let the kid go."

Attacura turned his frame towards Dragon Claw, before he spotted Eden. His eyes widened. "Eden! King, I ca-"

"Can do it." Eden finished for Attacura. The great fishman looked at her in surprise. "Don't worry, Attacura. You can fight us."

"Hey, Eden, was it? That guy looks a bit..." Hikari murmured into Eden's ear. "... A bit large to fight, right?"

"Don't worry." Eden said, before looking at the King. "Attacura will face us, that's fine. As long as you promise to release Tromso if he beats us, right?"

"That's right." The King said. "I'll release the kid if he beats you."

Eden smiled, looking at Dragon Claw. "Fine. But we'll do it in one minute. We have to make a game plan if we want to beat him." Dragon Claw huddled together, as Ritsu looked on.

'_What are you plotting, Eden...?_´ Ritsu thought to himself. '_You got a plan already... something the King doesn't expect... ha, this should be enjoyable.'_

**(I feel sorry for those guards... who'd want fishman eating your flesh?**

**Random Fact: Greenland Sharks (Tromso) when fully grown, can reach a length of 21 ft and 1000 kg. **

**Next Time on OPNN: Dragon Claw find themselves at the mercy of Attacura, before the King gets surprised. The final showdown will happen! But will it go exactly as Dragon Claw expect?**

**See you next time!) **


	137. The Identity of The King

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, Jetakon and RIOSHO for your reviews! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, as I've reached an great 800 reviews! I'm happy! Anywho, the events in this chapter may seem a bit... anticlimactic, but that is only so I do not overshadow the events to come! Thanks again and read on! **

Eden looked carefully at Attacura, whose face betrayed shock. Dragon Claw looked at Eden, bemused at her plan.

"Attacura." Eden said carefully, fully aware the King was watching. "I'm sorry, but we cannot lose our lives here."

"Eden!" Attacura exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're like everyone else! You seemed so nice!"

"I'm sorry." Eden looked straight into Attacura's eyes, before suddenly she seemed to sway, before blinking and coughing. "Wha... what..." Eden suddenly fell to her side, her eyes closed.

Immediately Gouki and Jenny rushed over to her.

"Eden! Eden, what's wrong!" Jenny exclaimed, shaking Eden, who didn't respond. "Sh-she's not breathing!"

Gouki drew Kazefuchi and faced Attacura. "You bastard... I'LL KILL YOU!" Gouki ran forward before he suddenly halted, clutching his chest. He looked up at Attacura, before falling backwards, motionless.

Jenny looked at Gouki, her face pale, before she looked up at Attacura. Immediately Jenny's eyes widened, before she clutched her chest and fell on top of Eden.

"What is this...?" The King murmured to himself.

"No!" Hikari cried out, turning to Attacura. "Why! What did they do!" Hikari looked into Attacura's eyes. "What did they-...?" Hikari suddenly fell to her knees, and then to the side.

Red looked at his fallen crew members in desperation, before he approached Attacura. "I will not forgive you!" Red moved forward, but stopped, before his hand shook. Red looked on, surprised, as he drew one of his swords without even meaning to. Red suddenly realised Attacura's intention and looked at him. "No! Please, I beg of you, don't – Urgh!" Red's sword impaled him straight through the stomach. Red choked, before falling to his knees. "Y-you must... have s-some... k-kind of power..." Red fell to his side.

"Woah!" The King suddenly exclaimed, looking at the scene. "Awesome!"

Attacura turned towards the King. "Awesome?"

The King coughed, cleared his throat. "I said awful. Are you deaf, fishman? But enlighten me, what was that power?"

"Something secret." Attacura said. "Free Tromso and I'll reveal the secret."

The King looked on, cocking his head. He slowly went to release Tromso when a cough broke the tension. The King stopped, before shaking his head. "You almost had me fooled."

Immediately, Dragon Claw sat up, all glaring at Gouki.

"Good work Gouki." Jenny said. "We almost had him freed."

Gouki looked sheepish. "Sorry, but I had something in my throat. I'd rather not choke to death."

"I can't believe I did that." Red murmured, pulling the sword out of his stomach and sheaving it. "Tarnishing my sword with my blood."

"But it worked." Eden said, smiling. "We gave them enough time."

"You insolent fools!" The King went to slice Tromso's neck. "This is your fault!"

"FORE!"

The King looked upwards, when a mace smashed straight into his helmet, crushing it into a metal plate, before it flew away into the castle. Diego landed, before grinning. The King went to grab him, letting Tromso dive to the side, but was suddenly stopped. He looked to his side to see Eden, and then he looked to his other side to see Eden, both holding onto his arms.

"Oh hey. Nice to meet you." The two Eden's, actually Amber and Jill, said in unison.

Eden smiled at them. "They've been waiting for a while, actually."

"We were getting bored Eden!" Amber said, crossing her arms. "If you don't use us we'll just become like Chelsea."

"Oi." Jill nudged Amber. "I thought we weren't talking about that."

Amber shrugged.

The King struggled, but his arms were pinned to his sides. He tried kicking out with one foot, but Diego caught it. "Hey, Hermy!"

Hermy suddenly ran at the King, stepped on Diego's back and launched his fist straight into the King's chest. The metal crumpled around Hermy's fist and the King let out an odd high pitched squeal.

Hermy, the clones, and Diego exchanged glances. "I swear that was..." Hermy trailed off.

Diego walked over to the King, and pulled him up by the edge of the hole of the neck. He looked in, furrowed his eyebrows, before suddenly bursting out laughing.

"Wh-what's funny!" Red demanded, looking at Diego who was red in the face.

In reply, Diego suddenly ripped the chest plate off of the King.

Dragon Claw, the Fishmen, and even Ritsu's jaws all dropped.

"P-Please don't hurt me."

Inside a small compartment where the chest was, sat a small boy, no younger than 7. A complicated system of pulleys and weights were attached to his hands and feet.

"Oh, don't tell me." Gouki said, tears in his eyes as he started to laugh. "That this so called fearsome king was... was a small kid!"

"I'm not small!" The child had pushed his way out of the wreckage of the armour and crossed his arms.

Jenny walked over and picked him up by the collar. "Yeah... I'd say your pretty small kid. But why were you acting the bad guy?"

"I wasn't acting!" The child said. "That was given to me as a present. I use it to rule over in place of the real king. My dad gave me a replica of his armour last year, and I realised what I could use it with. So, I tied my dad up in the cellar of the castle, and took his place."

The child suddenly gasped as Red grabbed him by the collar from Jenny and lifted him high up in the air. "So, kid, do you like attempting to kill people? Do you like making people forget their memories? Injuring people and making slaves?"

The kid shook his head rapidly. "No no no no No! No way!"

"Don't lie to me!" Red roared, throwing his fist forward. The momentum was stopped by Gouki, who grabbed his fist.

"Hey, Red, calm down. Don't get angry at him for what happened to Talon. Yes, he is responsible, but hurting him isn't going to make it any better."

Red dropped the child and looked up. "I-I'm sorry... it's just..."

Gouki clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

"Wait..." Hermy and Eden, now back to her one self, looked at Red. "What happened to Talon?"

Red breathed out. "I'm sorry guys... I should have told you sooner...but I couldn't get over it..."

"No way..." Eden gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. "T-Talon... got kil-"

"Don't be stupid." Red snapped. "Talon didn't get killed. I'll explain back on the ship. Meanwhile, we got to figure out what to do with this kid."

"We have an idea."

All heads turned to see the Four Generals walk forwards. Kendra in front. "We'll take him and his father down to the first Stage. They can stay there for all we care. But, Dragon Claw, I knew my trust was well placed. I'm glad this King was finally defeated. Both he and his father were always extremists. They ruled over us with fear and strength." Kendra grabbed Hikari's shoulder. "And I guess your trust is very well placed as well."

Ilnias let out a laugh. "I don't think anyone on Skytopia thought only a few pirates could beat the King. Mind you, I don't think anyone expected the King to be a mere boy."

"So... who's going to be in charge now then?" Red asked. "Because you have to have some kind of leader, otherwise everything will go into chaos."

"In order of rank." Perlius said, who was being supported by Jermenca. "That honour would only go to you, Kendra."

"Me?" Kendra pointed to herself. "Well... if you think so... I guess since I am the highest in rank other than the King himself that would only make sense. But I don't want to be a Queen or anything."

"You don't have to be a certain type of leader." Red said, scratching his chin. "Sometimes, you just cannot replace something which has been lost, for fear of either ruining that reputation, or being looked down upon because of what that was. For instance, if you called yourself a Queen, people would immediately suspect you are like the King, and from the outgo it means you'll have a hard time earning the respect of your country."

Kendra nodded, listening to the swordsman. "Well, in the case, why don't the leaders of the country be combined into four? Ilnias, Perlius, Jermenca, why don't you lead with me?"

"You have no argument from me." Perlius said.

Ilnias nodded, and Jermenca merely tilted his head slightly.

While the others started talking, and Hikari and Ritsu talked with the other members of Dragon Claw, Red held his head, wondering where Talon was at that moment.

"Looks like you made a decision."

Red looked up to Gouki, who had for once no trace of a grin on his face. Red breathed. "Yeah... I guess. But I could never fill his boots."

**(Random Fact: According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favoured day for self-destruction. **

**Next time on OPNN: The King has been dethroned, and under the leadership of the combined leaders, Perlius, Jermenca, Ilnias, and Kendra, Skytopia erupts into an all our party. Citizens, slaves and Rebels unite. Dragon Claw is also partying hard, but they are surprised why their ranks thicken again so soon after getting Hikari. **

**See you then! **


	138. A New Country

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and RIOSHO for your reviews! Four more chapters to go until the end of OPNN! But not the end of the series for sure! Let's go with this chapter!" **

It had been two hours since the former Generals had become the Leaders. Almost immediately when the news struck, Skytopian's came from their houses and started celebrating. The King was renowned as evil and unforgiving, and this had been rubbed off onto the new leaders. Having, they were holding a speech down on the First Stage of Skytopia.

"I understand." Kendra started, gaining the attention from the mass of crowd in front of them. People crowded together on top of buildings, in windows, everywhere which was possible for a foothold. Even more so were flying around in the air. This was the majority of the population from all the Stages. "I understand." Kendra repeated. "I understand that the previous King, and indeed the one before him, was what one could call evil, conniving, and quite simply a bad leader for a country. The four of us here, Jermenca, Ilnias, Perlius, and I served under him. It is understandable that we should be looked on with suspicion. What's to say we won't rule with an iron fist? What's to say that we won't beat you into submission? Well, I agree. If I were in your situation, these are the exact questions I would want answered. The four of us, we will answer them! We will prove why we are not like that King, but fairer."

Kendra stepped back to silence, and Ilnias stepped forward. He let off a deep laugh, before becoming serious. "A man told me not even a day ago, that I shouldn't just jump forward and let myself die. Previously, I was ready to die for my country. To me, running away or losing a fight was the ultimate form of defeat, and therefore the cause should be for me to bow my head in shame. But, this man proved that I was an idiot. A fool. A complete imbecile. Why, I ask, should we kill for hardly any punishment? People who are killed for stupid reasons affect many. Families grieve, and this rubs on to the citizens around them. They will protest about the unfair deaths, that great men have been lost. Previously, I did not accept this. But now, now I do. The four of us right here, right now, have agreed that there will be no more Executions! There will be no more unfair deaths! This will be a fair country free of protest and corruption! Quite simply, this is your country!"

At this, the crowd erupted, the cheering deafining. They pumped their fists and smiled in exuberance. The quietened down as Perlius approached on crutches.

"This is a rule that will apply to everyone! To us, to you, and indeed, even to criminals. We will still punish criminals, but we will not kill them. We will take a page out of the Blue Sea's books and incorporate jails. We do not want to murder, we want to reform! But, they aren't going public prisons, they aren't going be people who get poked and prodded and jeered. No! In prison, it is a punishment, but you will be supplied with food and water. We won't let starve to death. But remember, it is a punishment. The first prisoner is the former King from a year ago. He is currently in this jail, not to die, but be reformed. The other so called 'King' who has been deceiving us for the past year will have a chance. We will let him live like a normal boy. We feel that because of the pampering he grew up with, this should be sufficient punishment."

Once more the crowd cheered, now starting to like these new leaders. The next person to step up was Jermenca, who surveyed the crowd.

"It is of course, common knowledge that the King kept slaves. We realise only now how bad this is. That is a punishment worse than death. To rot, alone, starving, only to be brought and used, that is not the way of life! We have agreed as a whole to rid slavery once and for all in this country. All slaves from before are now free men! They will be released, and we will compensate this by giving them and their family's sufficient funds to live once more in the light."

Kendra stepped forward for the second time and crowd went silent.

"This is our aim. This country should be known as the people's country! We are here to get opinions and act on them. The military is only to keep a check on criminal's activities. But you, you are here to make our country prosper once more! YOU will all be equal in growing this country, YOU will work with us to make this country a better place, and YOU will advise us, and suggest to us, new ideas, and new things to make this a better place." The crowd cheered but quickly went silent as Kendra motioned she had more to say. "However, this was once a fruitless dream. This was once something people only wrote in stories. But, the dream became reality, fiction became nonfiction! Why? Because a group that initially we considered as trespassers, a group we considered as outsides, a group from none other than the blue sea. It is all to the group known as Dragon Claw that our wishes could be fulfilled! From previous reports, the groups known as pirates were criminals. Looters, thieves and murderers. But Dragon Claw, despite being a pirate crew, are not murderers! They are not criminals! At least, not in our mind! We have decided to hold a party in favour of Dragon Claw! So, start the fires, cook the food, pop the drinks, play the music! I want to make even the blue sea hear the celebration of a new country!"

As the crowd erupted the loudest yet, the group in question stood down on the docks, which was free of Skytopians. Dragon Claw, along with Ritsu, Tromso and Attacura and the newly recruited Hikari were all meeting together.

"I'd say that's a job well done." Gouki said, glancing above where the sound was roaring nonstop.

"But don't you think it's a bit odd..." Eden said, scratching her chin.

"Odd?" Red questioned.

"Well, it was a bit too... well... easy. Usually, we end on a big fight or something. Talon taking on that Requiem guy, you fighting the leader of the Black Moon Pirates to prove you were someone else, even the crazy Doctor Fortin we encountered that marine admiral."

Eden blinked realising everyone was staring at her.

Gouki threw his arms up in the air. "Great job being gloomy Eden! Let's just sit on the ship with our head in our hands, crying that we, for once, don't have to make an effort!" Gouki grinned. "Come on, Eden, even Pirates are allowed a break sometimes."

"A break is exactly what we need." Attacura murmured when he thought no one would hear. However, they all did. Attacura bit his lip and shrugged. "Well it is!"

"That's a very good point." Tromso said, raising his finger. "After all, our lives have been a bid on the bad side. We were enslaved, and then we swam all the way back from that Archipelago to here, or rather, Attacura did considering I collapsed along the way. And then we get caught in a current that goes up, and then surprised, and finally enslaved again. I'd say we need a break."

Dragon Claw looked to each other. Red spoke up. "So... you have nowhere to go?"

"If by nowhere you mean the sea." Attacura grunted.

"And all you have as friends are yourselves?" Gouki questioned.

"Yes. Just me and Tromso."

"And, just to make sure, you want a break?" Diego asked, smiling.

"Yes." Attacura furrowed his thick brows from the place he was sat so that he could be talked to easily. "By why the questions?"

"Ah, don't be stupid." Gouki said, slapping Attacura on the arm but instantly regretting it. He shook his hand in pain, wincing. "What we are saying, is joing our crew!"

"Wh-What!" Attacura explained, his eyes widening. He looked down at Tromso who was similarly surprised. "Y-y-you want us... to go with you...!"

"That's what we're suggesting." Red said. "And I have no qualms. But of course, if you don't want to..."

"No... no..." Attacura put his hand onto his face, his giant shoulders shaking. "I... we... would be honoured... truly... All these years we were always pushed away or tried to get pushed back to slavery. We could never find one place to stay. I was seen as a freak with an equal freak of a son. Of course, Tromso isn't related by blood." Attacura sniffed. "We never thought that we could find someone to accept us for what we were, let alone actually being invited to join!"

Red grinned. "Be it fishman, merman, human or some other mix, we'd gladly have you. Heck, we'd even invite Lou if he didn't want to stay on this island." Red suddenly paused, putting a finger to his chin. "I'd forgotten to ask Hikari... so I'll ask you as well. What are your specialties, and I'll assign you a crew space. Hikari, you go first."

Hikari, who was slightly surprised because everyone was focusing on the fishman, pointed at herself, before clearing her throat. "I can dance and fight. That's about it, really. And I love making people laugh. Often, when I robbed a house and a child saw me, I'd make him or her laugh before getting away."

"Well then, you can be an entertainer then." Red said. "It's not a proper position as such, but it is now! So, Tromso, what about you?"

"I can do a small bit of navigating, not as much as Attacura though." Tromso said. "That's about it though. Oh, and if I go angry, I have no idea what happens, so I might be able to do something else."

"But that wouldn't relate to a crew position." Attacura said hurriedly.

"Well then, why don't we make you a cabin boy then? Despite the fact it sounds demeaning, it's not. A cabin boy is just as equal as a Sniper or Doctor. Besides, you can join Hermy, who you seem to get along with."

"Want to make a primary school then?" Gouki jokingly asked. "I mean, you got Hermy, and then you got Ferina, and now Tromso? Let's give them cookies and mi- OW!"

Gouki glared at Ferina who had stomped on his toe hard. Ferina shrugged innocently.

"See." Jenny nudged Gouki. "You can't even get along with female kids."

Gouki stuck his tongue out childisly and looked away.

"So, that leaves Attacura." Red said. "Who, by what Tromso said, is good at navigation?"

"I suppose so." Attacura itched his nose. "I generally know the seas because I'm a fishman, and because I've been through so many islands travelling through the Grand Line, I've kind of gotten used to magnetic field and such."

"Well then, it's simple." Red said. "You can be our navigator! Although your size could be a slight problem."

Attacura's face went downcast, but very quickly Jenny gave Red and evil look. "Don't worry." Jenny said. "As shipwright, I'll build some reinforced windows. Therefore, you can see what we're doing, and it won't hinder the ship in any way."

"In that case." Gouki said, looking up. "These objectives are cleared up. I have an itch for a party, do you?"

"Not only partying though." Red said sternly. "But also to gather supplies and whatnot. Ferina, if you take Hermy and Tromso and get medical stuff, Eden, take Gouki and Jenny. Hikari and Attacura, come with me to get General supplies." Red clapped his hands. "So, let's gather supplies and party hard! Not only for getting this country in a better situation! But also for Hikari, Tromso, and Attacura, three new members to Dragon Claw!"

**(And thus, let's welcome Attacura – The Navigator, Hikari – The Entertainer, and Tromso – The Cabin Boy – officilay to the crew! Welcome welcome and indeed welcome! **

**Random Fact: Flying from London to New York by Concord, due to the time zones crossed, you can arrive 2 hours before you leave. **

**Next time on OPNN: The winds of change are starting. Four events happen around the world. Will these events signify the start of something new, or is it something much more sinister?**

**See you then! **


	139. The Winds of Change

**(Thanks to L-R-D, RIOSHO, Draco Oblivion, TsubakiTwilight, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! This chapter is indeed a hint towards the plots of the next three stories, although that is all I'll say for now. Right, now read! **

At Marine Base G1, Admiral Minka was looking around it as a monthly check. It had to be checked by one of the three admirals, to see if there was any slacking in duty of lapsing in authority. Minka walked through the many corridors and rooms, checking them for any problems. There were none. The corridors were clean and mopped, the walls in pristine condition, and no cobwebs on the ceiling. Any and all marines that the Admiral encountered did the proper salute, which pleased Minka a lot. After a while, Minka completed his survey, before making his way back to his ship.

However, before he did, a marine messenger ran up the stairs to the doorway, where Minka was standing. The marine saluted stiffly. "Admiral Minka, sir!"

"What is it?"

"James McInder has requested to see you."

"Fine." Minka waved the marine away and walked down the stairs until he saw the Fleet-Admirals personal assistant standing with his arms crossed. His real eye was covered by his blonde hair, while his wooden one stared out at Minka. "McInder. What do you want?"

"Minka, the Fleet-Admiral has told me to get a report from you about those events you requested and that Rikumaru granted."

"That's Admiral Minka." Minka said, staring down at James. "Learn your place."

"I understand my place very well, Minka. I am the PA to Rikumaru, therefore I serve him, and only him." James pointed to his marine uniform. "I only wear this to show I'm allied with the marines, but I am not a marine. So, you, nor any other, can order me around."

Minka let out a small laugh, before shaking his head. "Whatever. So, the reports are as follows: The sighting that was reported a couple of days ago about that purple dragon have now been officially confirmed as "The Monster" Talon. After researching, it appears he has abandoned his crew once again, and has donned a new appearance. According to the reports of the shop keeper on Davey Back Island, he is wearing black clothes complete with a hat on his head. His regular red scarf was nowhere to be seen. Also, Talon's face was apparently hideously scarred, and what's more, he was missing his right hand."

"Oh really?" James raised unamused eyebrows. "Well, that scum deserves it. I assume you are going to issue a new bounty poster?"

"Of course. Now, reports have also confirmed that his crew, Dragon Claw, are up on the Sky Island Skytopia, in the West Blue, just off the reverse mountain and above Davey Back Island. Our contact, who was acting as a slave, reported that they were indeed missing Talon. Also, it seems they have recruited three more members, two fishmen by the names of Attacura and Tromso, as well as the thief, "Night Eyes" Hikari. Along with that, it seems that, at least for now, they are travelling with a man named 'Ritsu'. The contact has said that Dragon are set to leave tonight."

James nodded. "And what about this trap you proposed?"

Minka smiled slightly. "We have surrounded Davey Back Island with fifteen Marine Vessels, each with a sufficient force of marines, headed by a Rear Admiral each. We have selected the Rear-Admirals who have the most useful abilities."

"Dragon Claw has proven powerful." James said. "Do you think this is really enough force?"

"If push comes to shove, I have a trump card up my sleeve." Minka reported. "I have a Shichibukai accompanying the fleet, and if things look bad, he will jump in and apprehend Dragon Claw. By this time tomorrow, Dragon Claw will be sent to Alcatraz Prison temporarily, while their Doctor will be brought back to marines. The things she knows are too much."

"I understand everything else." James said. "Apart from getting this 'Ferina'. Why, what does she know that would affect the marines?" James didn't let Minka speak. "Minka, I'm watching you, just be aware of that. I won't do anything because Rikumaru has told me to stay out of it, but you better keep yourself in check. I will not hesitate to act on behalf of Rikumaru if you do something stupid."

"I'll keep that in mind McInder." Minka said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have forms to fill in."

Somewhere on the Grand Line, on the windy island known as Baltigo, the figure landed right in the middle of the top of a castle, a burst of rose petals surrounding him until falling down at his feet. The figure glanced upwards, to see about thirty rifles pointed straight towards his head.

The man smiled to himself, before raising his hands.

"Who are you?" A big buff man, his face covered, asked, prodding the man in the stomach.

"My name is Jath. I have travelled nonstop for a few days to reach here." Jath said, tilting his wide brimmed straw hat upwards.

"What is you reason, 'Jath', quickly, unless you want to be carrion for the hawks to feast on!"

"Calm down." Jath smiled. "My reason is quite simple. I want to join the revolutionary Army. All I request is to see your leader."

"Hah! Don't think we are stupid." The revolutionary said. "We aren't going to trust a stranger just like that. You'll just have to prove yourself a bit more, won't you?"

"Lower your weapons, men."

All the men looked at a doorway, before immediately lowering their weapons. At the doorway stop former crewmate of the late Straw Hats and the current leader of the Revolutionary Army, Sogeking. Sogeking's arms were in his cloak, and his mask seemed to stare hard at Jath. Jath gulped slightly, waiting for the man to speak.

"You want to talk to me?" Sogeking questioned. "Go ahead."

"I want to join your army." Jath repeated. "As a footman, spy, or even a mop boy, whatever it takes for me to get in. All I want is to have the ability to search for my brother."

"Brother?" Sogeking repeated. "Why would you come all the way over here just to search for your brother. He is likely dead."

"I thought that too." Jath said. "After all, his killer confirmed it right in front of me, and I had no doubt. However, evidence now suggests that my brother, named Requiem, is still alive. Apparently he used my last brother as a replacement."

"Requiem..." Sogeking brushed his chin. "You have garnered my interest. Jath, I usually don't accept people this easily, but I have a feeling you are like my former comrades. You have determination, and grit. I will welcome you to the Army as a regular foot soldier. I will talk later about saving your brother."

Jath let out a laugh, causing Sogeking to look at him in question. "You don't get it. I don't want to save Requiem. I want to KILL him!"

Away from Baltigo Island, yet still on the Grand Line, and on an island coming off one of the seven trails of the Grand Line, a man made his way down into a mountain using a hidden stair case. Shutting the door behind him, it blended into the background. The man paced down the stairs quickly, turning and weaving through the stairs, which along with going down, changed direction every so often. Finally, he came into a huge chamber, so big it seemed to draw in the darkness.

The man looked into the middle of the chamber, where a giant figure, sat on a throne. The man looked at the statue expectantly. Even he had not seen his master, but his master used this as a speech. The figures head was lost in the darkness above.

"Michael. You are here at last."

"Sorry, Korten, Sir, but I had to lose some hunters who thought I was some kind of animal." The man, Michael, said, bowing his head. "But, what is it that you want?"

"I need you to relay some instruction to those five."

"Them? Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course I am sure!" The voice rumbled around the chamber, causing Michael to jump slightly. "Listen carefully, they are as follows. Send Lightning Strike down to Alcatraz prison. Tell him to deliberately get himself arrested. Tell him to wait and not to break out. Next, get Golden Sand to patrol the outside of Ravna Island. Then, get the update from Blank Paper about the previous orders issued. After that, contact Coiled spring and send her to wait at Alcatraz, hidden and uncaptured. Finally, send Deep Sleep here. I want to talk to him."

Michael nodded, knowing not to question Korten. The last person the questioned him was nothing but a bloody smear.

"That is all." Korten growled, and Michael nodded, quickly trotting to his lab.

At the Ten Kings of the Gods Temple, it was looking much more empty than usual. Reaper and Yuuma were away on a mission, and since Gouki and Jenny left, and Shanshouuo was missing, Mist was all alone. The cloaked figure sighed and looked down at the table, waiting for his master to make an appearance.

"Mist."

Mist looked up and saw Shorai already sitting at the throne. Mist blinked, missing the movement. But, he straightened up. "Yes master?"

"My mission is as follows."

'_Straight to the Point as per usual'_ Mist thought to himself, before listening to what Shorai had to say.

"I have information that Dragon Claw will be sent to Alcatraz prison. Because of the marine's trump card, this is unavoidable. Even Gouki will be in danger because of this trump card. Now, what I want you to do, is keep in wait at the prison. When Gouki escapes with that crew, which he will, I need you to issue a mission for him and Jenny. The mission you need to report it quite simple. Something is going on at the first trail of the Grand Line. It appears some sort of Organization is trying to gain control of the islands. This would not bother me, but because the suspected leader of this organization personally killed some of my Kings..." Shorai blinked, showing next to nothing emotions. "... I want him to be proved guilty, and then executed. This is the job for Gouki and Jenny. When they escape, tell them, and also take a couple of their crew members along with them, just to give them a bit of help."

Mist nodded, and Shorai stopped speaking and shut his eyes, indicating the mission giving was over. Mist stood up, before quickly rolling himself into the ball and teleporting out to Alcatraz prison in wait of the aforementioned Dragon Claw.

**Random Fact: Every human spent about half an hour as a single cell. **

**Next Time on OPNN: The time to leave Skytopia has come. Red announces his new position completely to the crew, while two mortal enemies suddenly start to fight upon Raven. **

**See you then! THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! **


	140. Filling the Proverbial Boots

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, and RIOSHO for your reviews! First off, a made a mistake last chapter with Jath and the Revolutionaries. On a previous chapter, I mentioned that there was already a letter from the revolutionaries directed at Jath. Just to make that mistake not anymore, let's just say Jath didn't read the letter and Sogeking forget about sending it. Good. XD Right, any who, one with the read for the third to last chapter! **

Another day had passed, and the party had finished, the Skytopian's starting to clean up and go on their usual business.

"Man, that was great." Gouki sighed, hefting the bag filled with a new supply of food over his shoulder. "One of the best parties I've had in a while."

"Agreed." Jenny said. "I haven't had much fun since Yuuma got completely drunk and tried to get married to mist." She let off a small laugh, also holding a bag filled with food.

"I have to say, Skytopian food is great to cook with." Eden said, in between the two. "Light, fluffy, and easily transportable."

The group of three were walking down the streets after the shopping which talk almost two hours. Eden just couldn't stay still and had swarmed from shop to shop to find all manners of food. Now that the King was gone, the Skytopians were friendly and happily talked to Dragon Claw.

"By the way, Eden, I don't think we need any more food." Gouki said, indicating the bags he and Jenny were holding. "This should be able to supply us for a good while."

"Hey, look, it's Ferina." Pointed out Jenny, pointing to her fellow crewmate who rounded a corner, followed by Attacura, who was keeping the doctor in shade. Attacura was now wearing a pair of black trousers, his rags all gone. In his hand he held a large bag. On Attacura's shoulder sat Tromso, who was eating some kind of meat on a stick. The Greenland shark fishman – or rather boy – was now wearing a white jumper and dark blue trousers, although his feet were bare.

When the other group noticed them, they made their way over.

"Hey, Attacura, who made those for you?" Gouki asked, indicating his trousers.

"There was a great tailor who offered to make them for me for free, because apparently the news spread that I'm part of Dragon Claw." Attacura said.

"See, fishmen don't always get insulted." Tromso said, from the shoulder. "I told you Attacura, but you didn't believe me."

"Well, when you have had a long time being enslaved, it hard to feel optimistic like you Tromso." Attacura replied.

"By the way." Jenny said, thinking. "I thought Hermy was with you, Ferina, not Attacura."

"Oh, we met their group earlier." Ferina said. "Attacura switched with Hermy, and Diego came back from whatever he was doing and joined them. We were actually going back to Raven now."

"Same." Gouki said. "I'm going to miss this place though."

"I'm not." Attacura said. "Despite the fact it may have changed, I just want to get away from the memories of captivity."

"I guess so." Gouki cracked his knuckles. "Well, let's get to Raven then."

On Raven, Red, Diego and Hermy were on deck, while Hikari had decided to explore the ship. She had brought a lot of clothes before hand, and was now wearing a flamboyant shirt with flower designs. As a result of getting out of her 'work' costume, which was the black leather, she was now extremely carefree, and humming to herself as she walked around Raven, admiring the architecture.

She came upon the Training room, and opened the door, gasping slightly at the large space. She looked at a sword racks, admiring the handiwork.

"I heard they got three new crewmates. But only one human. That's you, right?"

Hikari didn't turn around, lost in her mind. "Yeah, I guess. Considering I haven't heard your voice, are you their companion for the moment?"

"I guess."

Hikari turned to face the speaker, Kafka, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Then both their eyes shot open in surprise.

"Kabuto Kafka!"

"Night-Eyes Hikari!"

Kafka suddenly charged at Hikari, whipping his foot to her head. Hikari ducked and grabbed his leg, driving him into the wall. Kafka pushed the new entertainer away, and swung his leg. "Rankyaku!" The blade of air sliced at Hikari, but she expertly dodged and the air hit the swords, which rattled loudly.

Hikari was already running forward, her tonfa slid out of their hoops on her belt. She sliced at Kafka, but he jumped over her head and landed, before swinging around and kicking at her face. Hikari leant backwards, almost at a limbo, before placing her hands on the floor and kicking upwards at Kafka's jaw. Kafka turned and pointed his finger at Hikari "Shigan!"

Hikari dodged the fast finger, which was like a bullet, and flipped forward in a cartwheel, before jumping off the floor and tackling into Kafka. The two enemies rolled across the ground, but Hikari got on top and stabbed Kafka straight across the face.

Instead of blood, bugs flew through the air, and Hikari jumped backwards in surprise. Kafka stood up, smiling, as the bugs formed back into his face.

Hikari's face stiffened. "I should have guessed you had something new."

"Why don't you use yours, though?" Kafka asked. "You have no hope of beating me without it, although you have no hope anyway."

"I've proven I don't need it to beat you!" Hikari ran forward again, but Kafka also ran forward. Hikari swung her tonfa in an arch but Kafka blocked it with a Rankyaku, and stepped on her arm, flipping over her. As she turned around, Kafka kicked her straight in the face. Hikari was thrown backwards and landed against a rack of spears, which clattered over the floor loudly. Hikari picked herself off the floor, and glared at Kafka.

Kafka pointed his finger at Hikari again, but before he could fire of the Shigan, the door suddenly burst open.

"What the hell is going on here!" Red asked, only to see Kafka now pointing his finger at him. "Wha-"

The Shigan went straight into Red's chest, and the first mate fell backwards, just as Diego and Hermy came down to see what the fuss was.

Taking advantage of Kafka's distraction Hikari picked up one of the spears and threw it like a javelin, and it penetrated Kafka's forehead. Kafka stumbled back, before taking the spear out, and growling in frustration.

"You always were annoying." He said, his nostrils flaring.

"Same to you." Hikari charged forward again, her tonfa ready to attack.

Kafka ran forward as well, before he swung his leg at the same time Hikari sliced downwards.

The loud clanging metal was heard, and Kafka and Hikari looked on in surprise to see Hermy had grabbed both their attacks with his hands. What was more, Diego now had his arm hooked around Kafka's neck, and Red her grabbed Hikari's arms.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Red asked, confused about the situation. All he knew was that he had to stop the fight.

"No!" Kafka said, suddenly collapsing into bugs, and causing Diego to lose grip. Kafka, in his multiple bug form, went straight towards Hikari. Hikari got ready to block the bugs, but then they were suddenly frozen in the air, all attached by a thin jagged bit of ice. Diego raised his hand from the mass of bugs, which were all frozen in place by his ice.

"I have no idea what kind of fruit that is, but I think I stopped him." Diego said.

"Hikari." Red said. "Why are you fighting our ally?"

"Ally!" Hikari exclaimed. "I need to ask you why you are allies with him!"

"It's true." Hermy said. "I mean, didn't he try to sink Raven just become here."

"You got a point." Red said. "Besides, I did have my suspicions."

"Then why are you calling _him_ your ally?" Hikari asked.

"Well, we hadn't actually seen him for a couple of days." Red rubbed his head. "I kind of forgot about him, and he DID manage to capture one of the spirits. But why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do I hate him?" Hikari repeated. "Only for the fact he had been hunting me for ten years. The damn guy can't just stop the mission even if the people that enlisted that mission are now gone and buried."

"To be honest." Diego spoke up. "I have no idea what you're talking about sinking the ship. But, if he did try that, and if he has been chasing you, who I think has proven your worth, then we should just leave him, right, Red?"

"Right." Red agreed. "I'm not sure why I gave him another chance. I mean, he tried to sink Raven, and I can't just let that go. I'll leave him on Skytopia, where he should thaw out."

"I've never seen my ice thaw out." Diego said."But it should happen."

"Thanks." Hikari muttered, putting her tonfa back on her belt hoops. "I'm glad you realise who the enemy is."

Half an hour later, Gouki was tapping the ice sculpture that was Kafka. "Diego, you should hand this in to some kind of art competition."

"Yeah, apart from the fact that's actually a frozen guy mid devil fruit." Diego said. He turned to Red. "When are we throwing him off."

"I reckon about now." Red said. "Besides, we are leaving soon. Kendra said she's just sorting out our means of getting down" He pointed at Diego and Hermy. "Can you do the honours?"

The two brothers nodded, before they hoisted Kafka up, and slowly manoeuvred there way up to the deck.

"Don't worry about him breaking." Red said. "He'd just form together again."

Diego nodded, and he and Hermy started swinging Kafka. "One... two... three!" On the arc of the third swing, the two let go, and Kafka soared through the air and landed with a thump on the beach.

"Should I even ask what that is?"

Dragon Claw looked up to see Ritsu atop of Dana, the Sea King, fitting some notes on the wall.

"I'm just going to say no." Red said.

"Fair enough." Ritsu shrugged, before petting Dana on the nose. "Come on, let's go." Ritsu went into his small cabin, and before shutting the door looked at Dragon Claw. "Hey, thanks, by the way. It was fun. Perhaps I'll see you Davey Back Island, considering I'm going there to have a bit of a rest."

"Perhaps we will. Thanks to you too." Red said.

Ritsu nodded, before he closed the door, and Dana suddenly dived under the water. The tail flicked into the air, and then Dana and Ritsu were gone.

"Does he realise that there is like, a 10000 foot drop of whatever?" Diego asked.

"He's probably got some kind of plan." Gouki said. "Now, Red, I believe it's time for you to talk?"

"True." Red said, before making his way to the middle of the deck "Can every one stand here for a moment?"

Dragon Claw complied, and they gathered in front of Red, while Attacura was also on deck, only using the upper deck as a seat because he was so large.

"Right." Red coughed. "I'm sure a few of you don't know about the situation with our captain, Talon, while a few of us want to know the full story. When everyone was going down on the staircase, Talon was fighting that fake King. Due to a distraction, Talon was burnt severely, as well as had his right hand cut off."

Eden gasped slightly, while some of the male members raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"When he woke up a day later, it appeared he couldn't remember anything. Ferina says its amnesia, but what really matters is he didn't know who Dragon Claw was, and he didn't know who I was. One thing led to another, and we started fighting. Talon went back on his words he said to me, he said to us, and he killed an innocent, which I got angry about. Anyway, Talon technically won, and now he is somewhere on his own, because he left in his dragon form. I know it is not Talon's fault he has forgotten, and I know that no one can replace him.

"But, Dragon Claw still needs a leader, still needs a Captain. Talon will always BE are captain, and he will be, once we find him again, but we have no idea how long that will take. As far as we know, it may be days, months, or, on the bad side, years. We may be together for a short time, and some of you haven't even met him, but he is still our captain, and he still accepted our dreams and formed us. We are his Nakama, and we will respect him and remember him.

"But I'm getting off topic. Basically, what I want to say is, that while I can't replace him, I intend to be his substitute until he gets back. As First Mate, it is my duty to take control when the Captain is not present. And considering the situation is just that, I need to take control, and captain Dragon Claw. The only question I have, is will you accept me as the temporary Captain of Dragon Claw?"

A chorus of 'yeses' and 'of course' followed, and Red smiled.

"In that case, I'm honoured. I will happily lead Dragon Claw into the Grand Line, and lead you into finding Talon again."

"Now that's settled." Gouki said offhandedly. "How are we actually getting off this place safely?"

Red pointed up, and Dragon Claw looked up to see hundreds of the strongest Skytopian's flying in the air, a net in their hands. Half of them hovered above the ship, while the other half dove under Raven, and came out the other side so that Raven was resting on the net.

Kendra flew down to the deck. "I suggest you find somewhere where you won't be hit by flying objects. The ship will be turned over when you go under the sea, but when we come out, we'll put you up right again. We'll be going in around one minute."

Red nodded, and immediately the rest of Dragon Claw started to find somewhere safe to be, while Attacura decided to just hold onto the main deck securely.

At Kendra's command, the Skytopian's tied secure knots connecting both ropes, and then they dived straight into the water, dragging Raven upside down and through the water, get faster and faster. After a few seconds of speed, the ship and the Skytopian's burst from the water, and they stopped, carefully adjusting the net so that Raven was the right way up. Kendra flew in between the net and landed on the deck.

"You can come out now!" she yelled as the Skytopians slowly lowered Raven towards the sea and long way down.

Dragon Claw emerged from separate room, looking disorientated.

"Hey, you okay Attacura?" Gouki asked, looking down at the fishman who was still clinging to the ship.

"Remind me not to do that again." Attacura grumbled, his eyes spinning.

"Well then." Red said, looking at the rest of his crew. "Once we get back down to the Blue Sea, we'll head for Davey Back Island with the new members, and then straight to the Grand Line!"

Dragon Claw cheered – or in Attacura's case – groaned as Raven was lowered down.

**Random Fact: Odontophobia is the fear of teeth.**

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama: Dragon Claw arrive at Davey Back Island, a place where Davey Back Games are for money, instead of crew members. It is vibrant, exciting, and colourful! However, soon enough, Dragon Claw's fun is disrupted, and they realise they are going to have to fight with all they have. **

**On that note, see you! TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! **


	141. Partying and Rainbow Puke? Davey Back!

**(Thanks to Newtilator, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and RIOSHO for the reviews! Penultimate Chapter! Boo-Ya! And at the rate the final chapter is going, it's gonna be my most longest, my most awesome, and most brilliant chapter yet! But, for now, let's take a trip to Davey Back Island! Read on!)**

The ship had landed safely back on West Blue, and the last Dragon Claw saw of the Skytopians were of them flying all the way back up into the clouds high above.

Now, everyone was going about separate businesses. Attacura had decided to go fishing, which in his case was swimming down far and grabbing a dormant Sea King. Tromso was taking a tour of the ship with Hermy, while Ferina was doing checks on the crew to make sure they were in top condition for the Grand Line. After all, after a brief rest at Davey Back Island, they'd be heading to reverse mountain, go up the stream, and they land down the grand line.

Everyone was anticipating what they would encounter there. From Dragon Claw, the only ones who had actually been on the Grand Line before were Gouki and Jenny, and Tromso and Attacura. The former two had only been for missions, and the latter two had only concentrated on being free. Therefore, everyone was thinking of the new experience.

In the Captain's quarters, Red was staring at Talon's bounty poster, and he realised that those eyes were exactly the same as he had seen when Talon forgot everything. There was no trace of forgiving or friendly, only intent. Red sighed, and leant back in his chair, rubbing his chin.

"We met when I tried to steal you food..." Red murmured to himself. "At that time, we took out a marine base just for the fun of it. It seems so long ago..."

"Hey hey Captain, how are you holding up?"

Red turned, about to say he wasn't the Captain. But then he remember that he was for the time being. Gouki was grinning in the doorway. "Fine, I guess. It's just weird trying to do things without Talon, y'know. He usually had a clear idea of where to go. Sometimes I think he is older than he looks, with that much experience."

Gouki nodded, and pointed to the bounty posters of Talon's old crew. "Especially with bounties that high. I've always wondered what happened to them to get killed. Perhaps they picked a fight with the Fleet-Admiral and came out on the wrong end. Who knows?" Gouki looked to Red's own poster. "Do you find it odd?"

"Odd? What odd?" Red asked.

"The fact that our bounties are so high. What's the average? 10 million, 15 million beli? But our lowest bounty is Diego, who's got a 40 million beli bounty. Do you reckon the marines have got something up their sleeves?"

"Why would they?" Red asked. "We are just a normal pirate crew, like any other. The Black Moon Pirates are the same us, aren't they? What's makes us any different? I think it's just the marines judging our potential."

Gouki sat down. "Do you know of the supernovas?"

Red shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know much of the pirate life. After all, I'm still a rookie."

"That's exactly what the supernovas are." Gouki said. "From the start of every year, the supernovas are chosen. They are rookies with over 100 million beli."

Red stared at the bounty posters, before suddenly realising something. "That means Eden is a supernova, right?"

"Right." Gouki nodded. "And this strikes me as strange, to be honest. Look at Eden; she's a docile pirate who doesn't like to kill. Sure, she has a devil fruit, but really, how is she better than, say, you? I don't mean to be mean, but it's just suspicious is all."

Red nodded. "Perhaps they have got some ulterior motives. But I'd rather not think about that. At this moment, I want to think about the Grand Line, and about training for the enemies that await us."

**LINE BREAK**

Eden clapped enthusiastically as Hikari finished the dance with a swirl, the back of her skirt glittering. Hikari was wearing a glittery pink costume, with a skirt, low cut top both ways, and glittery pink arm bands. Hikari looked a bit embarrassed. "Was that okay?"

"That was brilliant!" Eden said happily. "I've never seen dancer's as good as you, and trust me, where I'm from, lots of cafes had dancers."

"Thanks..." Hikari itched her chin. "Do you think the others will like it?"

"Of course they will. Just do what you did there, and it's golden. Besides, the look on your face is worth a million dance moves. That look was peaceful and wistful."

Hikari nodded. "Yeah... my mentor said 'Dancing is not only the movement of the body. It is the movement of the mind, and the movement of emotions. Entwine all three movements, and only then will you become one with the music.'" Hikari's eyes blanked over slightly, and she stared at a spot behind Eden. "Kiyoshi was one of the greatest fishman that ever lived. He was so much more different than those pirates he worked with..."

"Woah, woah, woah!"

Hikari and Eden both jumped as Attacura's face appeared in one of the newly installed windows that were built to withstand the pressure of the sea. But it was thin enough to hear voices through it.

"Did you just say, Kiyoshi?" Attacura exclaimed.

"Y-yes..."

"As in, "The Moonlight Dancer" Kiyoshi? Reluctant member of the Arlong Pirates?" Attacura questioned.

Hikari's eyes suddenly lit up. "You know Kiyoshi?"

Attacura's face turned sad. "Well, I did, a long time ago. I was invited to the Arlong Pirates, but I declined. Everyone laughed that I wasn't strong, but Kiyoshi. He said that 'strength is in the mind, not what you do'. He is a great man. But, I heard from Sabaody that he was imprisoned within Impel Down, for 'racist crimes' or some stupid stereotypical stuff like that."

Hikari's happy eyes suddenly hardened. "Yes. He was taken. Taken unfairly! Were the other members of the Arlong Pirates arrested then? No, they deliberately betrayed Kiyoshi because he befriended a human! But mark my words, even If I die, even If I have to go down to very depths of hell, I am going to get to Impel Down, and I am going to find Kiyoshi once more!"

**LINE BREAK**

Ten minutes after Hikari's heartfelt declaration, Raven finally docked on Davey Back Island. It was a vibrant, colourful, and almost hurtful to the eyes.

"Did someone vomit rainbows?" Diego asked, rubbing his eyes as they stood on the port.

Tents were erected all around, with all sorts of combinations of garish colours. Red and green, blue and purple, pink and red, everything. The only thing you didn't see were white or black. Even the various people wore colourful masks, hats with bells, and what looked like giant rubber mallets.

A small man suddenly ran at Dragon Claw's feet, and put his arms out wide, a gleeful smile on his face. "Welcome, welcome, welcome and indeed welcome to Davey Back Island. But unlike the actual Davy Back Fights, we gamble for money, not crew members. But you don't have to gamble! Watch the various competitions, get free merchandise, and eat free food!" The odd little man's happy gaze turned to Attacura and Tromso, who was on his shoulder. "Don't you worry everyone from every race and creed are accepted here. Anyone who cannot handle that are kicked out! Davey Back Island is here for a relaxing break before the Grand Line. Am I to suspect that is where you are heading?"

Red nodded dumbly, rather taken aback by the figures high pitched voice.

"Wonderful, wonderful! In this new age of pirates, we get so much profit! Here, have some free money, we got lots to spare!" The man threw a pouch at each of the crew members, before running off, singing a merry tune.

"Does anyone get reminded of Shane in a rainbow outfit?" Eden muttered, thinking back to the 'perverted midget' of the Black Moon Pirates.

"Who is he?" Hikari asked.

"Trust me; you do not want to know." Eden said, shaking.

"Hey hey HEY!" Diego suddenly exclaimed. "There's like 1 million beli in here! Who even gives that much!"

"Okay guys." Red said, turning to his crew. "Only gamble the money you were given, if indeed you are gambling, no using the ship's treasure and funds, all right? Come back here sometime in the evening, alright?"

Almost everyone ran off like small kids. Diego and Hermy ran one way, Gouki dragged a rather reluctant Jenny off, Attacura and Tromso were enjoying the fact they weren't being stared at. Hikari also roamed on her own, in a hope to find some place to dance for money. Finally, Eden left to sample some party food.

"Kids." Ferina said, shaking her head.

Red looked at her with wide eyes. "And that's coming from you?"

Ferina shrugged. "Well, I better find something useful to do. See you." Ferina left, leaving Red on his own. He looked at Davey Back Island, and figured he'd just spend the time on the ship. He didn't particularly feel like partying, especially after the Skytopian party.

"Hey, Red!"

Red turned to see none other than Ritsu walking towards him, his scythe on his back. As he walked, Ritsu was scribbling hard in a notebook.

"Ritsu! I see you survived that fall from 10,000 feet." Red said jokingly. "I swear you were on a suicide mission letting that Sea King dive from that height. I should give her a gold medal or something."

"Dana is one tough cookie, that's for sure." Ritsu said, before noticing the pouch in Red's hand. "Don't tell me you got handed 1 million beli from a crazy midget dressed in a rainbow?"

"Yeah." Red said, shrugging.

"You know what." Ritsu suddenly grabbed Red's arm. "You look bored. Now, I don't get distracted easily, but this place has perked my interest. Come on!"

Ritsu dragged Ritsu away, leaving an ominous shadow to land on Raven. A few minutes later, Raven started to move, unbeknownst to Dragon Claw.

**LINE BREAK**

Evening came way too quickly for Dragon Claw. But even so, everyone had enjoyed their time, even Red. In the end, they all found themselves at a giant restaurant, and they had all gathered at one table, along with Ritsu.

"Now this..." Diego said, looking around the place in general. "Definitely a Gambler's paradise."

"Says the guy that lost all his money in one shot." Hermy said with a smug grin, holding two rather large bags of beli.

"Meh meh meh meh." Diego childishly said, moving his hand up and down.

"I love this place." Tromso said, from atop Attacura's shoulder, where he had taken a liking too. "There is no racism or discrimination at all. Heck, Attacura and I were given a chance to go in this ball like game. One person has a ball on his head, and has to be thrown into a goal to lose."

"The opposing team never had a chance." Attacura said, grinning broadly for once. A party hat was askew on his head, and a giant glass was in his hand, attached to a purple straw which bent every which way. "Mind you, I may have broken the guy's neck with a slam dunk."

After a while of mindless banter and laughter, Gouki suddenly noticed something out the window, and got the attention of Dragon Claw.

"Hey... hey hey... hey... *hic*... I may be just a wincy bit drunk..." Gouki was indeed red in the face and had somehow got about ten party hats on different parts on his head. "But... but I'm sure... *hic*... that Raven was over there..."

Red, who was almost sensibly dressed other than a ridiculous red boa tied around his neck, looked out the window. He stood up, and narrowed his eyes. "No... Raven was definitely there..."

"Don't tell me it's been stolen!" Jenny exclaimed red in the face, before she tripped over onto Gouki, who giggled like a small child. "But then again... I'm happy here..."

"Hey hey, this is serious!" Red exclaimed, slapping Gouki upside the head, who moaned slightly.

A sudden explosion caught everyone off guard, and the whole of the front of the restaurant was blown into fiery smithereens. Screams erupted, before a man ran around wildly, waving his hands every which-way.

Red grabbed the man by the collar, and glared at him. "What's going on!"

"MARINES!" The man screamed. "Loads of them! F-fifteen ships! I-I didn't do anything wrong... ah...ah... AH!" The man let off a scream, before fainting. Red looked at him, before dropping him and turned to the front of the restaurant, where it was completely destroyed. But they also had just enough view to see the edge of the island a bit away, as the tents had been completely decimated and the fabric was burning bad.

The smoke cleared a bit more, and then Dragon Claw saw the Marine ships looming from the ocean.

**(And that is the end of the penultimate chapter! Are these the marines Minka was talking about two chapters ago? If so, what do they want with Dragon Claw? Just how will Dragon Claw react next chapter? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Random Fact: The elephant is the only animal with 4 knees**

**In the Finale of One Piece New Nakama, Red leads Dragon Claw on possible the most important battle of their pirate careers yet! **

**I will happily see you then! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! **


	142. The Finale

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, TsubakiTwilight, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion for your reviews! 142 chapters... a year and a bit long... 251, 787 words... 826 reviews... all I can say is thanks to you all for reviewing, for your support, and for your occasional criticism! I feel that over the past year and a bit, I've definitely upped my game on OPNN. I only hope that this Finale works out. Plus, it's the longest chapter of any story I've done. Fitting, eh? Read on, for the Davey Back Finale!) **

"That..." Red said as he stared past the fire and flames of the now burnt tents. "That is a lot of ships."

"And a lot of marines." Gouki added. "What is there? 100, 200? And that's fifteen ships, which makes it 30,000 marines, minimum?"

"Y-yeah... That is a lot." Hikari agreed. "Shouldn't we escape?"

"We would, but unfortunately Raven is nowhere to be seen." Jenny commented.

Red was thinking hard, when a voice seemed to magnify through the air. "Dragon Claw Pirates! If you know what is good for you, give yourselves up! Your ship has been quarantined, and you have no escape off this island. All marines here are the best at what they do. What is your answer? Will you give yourselves up?"

Red smiled to himself, before looking straight towards the marine ships. "You must be kidding, right? Quite simply, HELL NO!"

"So be it." The voice disappeared, leaving an odd silence apart from the crackling of the flames.

Red shrugged and turned to his crew. "Right, we are not getting away from this without a fight. I suggest we go all out, okay? Not only for us not to get captured, but also so we can stay free to find Talon." Red cracked his knuckles, drew his swords, and faced the ships, which had now docked and the marines were all charging at them, swords drawn.

The others nodded, and started to get prepared. Diego tapped his mace against his shoulder, Hikari looked a bit intimidated, but still got her tonfa out, Gouki drew Kazefuchi, while Jenny clenched her fists. Ritsu spun his scythe around in the air, and finally Attacura bent down to Tromso.

"Hey, Tromso?"

"Yes?" Tromso answered.

"I hate to do this..." Attacura muttered in his younger friend's ear. "But imagine everything I say clearly in your mind. Imagine that I'm bleeding heavily, the marines having cut me down to size. I will die, that much is certain. As I lay dying, my blood is staining the ground."

Tromso almost immediately started shaking, and when he looked up, the veins on his head stood up, and he started clenching and unclenching his fists.

"That'll keep him pumped up." Attacura said, before standing his full height and pounding his massive fists together.

Red nodded, before pointing at the approaching marines. "We'll all go separate directions so that we'll take them down quicker. Let's go!"

Red started sprinting forward, followed closely by the rest of Dragon Claw charging towards the mass of marines.

**LINE BREAK **

Jenny veered off from the rest of the crew, and when the marines hit she started fighting immediately. She covered her whole body in metal, but with hinges so she could move around. Swords clashed off her but Jenny grabbed them and broke the blades with only a clench. She surged forward and clothes lined two marines off of their feet before punching another hard in the face. The shipwright spun around 360 degrees with her arms outstretched, easily taking care of another group of marines.

Jenny smashed her hands on top of another pair of marine's heads, before kicking another one hard in the chest, driving him backwards into a group. Now surrounded, Jenny turned and caught a blade, before snapping it and throwing it like a dart at the unfortunate marine. The first blood was spilt and Jenny smashed her fist into the side of his head, before forming a spear in her hands. Jenny stabbed and thrust forward, aiming for the marine's chests. The marines fell quickly, but where one fell, another two replaced them. Jenny span her spear around and slashed at the marines, before embedding in the ground hard.

Jenny planted her fists into a pair of marine's faces, before forming a large hammer. She swung around in another circle, smashing the hammer into the marine's unfortunate sides. Jenny let go of the hammer and let it soar in the air, before forming a dome around her. Not hardened, Jenny pushed her hands out, and hundreds of darts shot into the crowd. Marines fell at her feet, bleeding, and Jenny smiled to herself, before picking the spear up again and stabbing a running marine. She lifted him up and slammed him to the ground, before whipping the spear around.

Instead of slicing through anything, the tip snapped straight off, before a large fist grabbed the spear and pulled it straight from Jenny's hand, making her stumble forward. She caught her balance, and looked up at a man almost twice her size.

Rear-Admiral Shou glared at the pirate in front of him, and punched at Jenny. Jenny raised her fists, but before contact was made Shou's fist turned an odd grey and slammed into Jenny. Surprised by the force, Jenny was thrown backwards into the ground. Jenny kicked the marines away from her and stood up again, only for Shou to slam his full weight into her chest. Jenny coughed slightly, and was thrown in the air. While falling, she formed a slide under her, straight towards Shou. She slid down and planted both feet in the Rear Admiral's face.

Shou stumbled backwards, and Jenny swung around and formed a large clump of metal on her fist, which slammed into Shou's face. But Shou had formed his face in the grey, which Jenny realised was stone. Shou grabbed Jenny's throat, before picking her up and driving her to the floor. Jenny gasped and rolled over, but Shou stomped on her back. Jenny let off a grunt and pushed off the ground, and knocked Shou off balance. Shou hopped backwards, and Jenny jumped off the floor and grabbed both sides of the large humans head, and drove her own, 'Jenosium' covered head into Shou's. A crack ran down Shou's stone, and he let out a gasp of pain. Jenny kicked him in the stomach, before forming a spike coming out of her palm. She bent down, smiling viciously.

"Try and block this with your stone." Jenny muttered, before roaring and driving the spike upwards. A splash of blood went over her as the spike went straight through the Rear-Admiral's jaw. He let out a cry and the stone suddenly disappeared. Jenny used this advantage and clubbed Shou straight in the face knocking him out.

When the marines realised one of the Rear-Admirals were down, they charged at Jenny once again.

**LINE BREAK **

The diamond swords flashed in the sunlight as they cut down Marines left and right. Red was living to his nickname of "Blood" as blood was splattered all across his face and arms. Red actually seemed to be enjoying it as he was grinning in happiness, and a speck of red were in his eyes. He was spinning around, his swords easily slicing through the flesh of the marines.

Red pulled one of his swords out from the marines with his foot, before spinning around and slicing a marine straight in the neck. Before the marine even fell, Red flicked his sword at a marine, the blood hitting his eyes. As the Marine tried to wipe the blood out Red impaled him straight through the skull, before spinning around and slicing an approaching marine with so much ferocity he fell in half.

Red moved up the pile of bodies that was forming so he was above the heads of the marines, and sliced at their necks, ripping the flesh and cutting through major arteries. Blood was pooling over the ground, everywhere in the near vicinity was stained a crimson red.

Red kicked someone in the head, before stabbing both swords straight down into the skull of one more, and pulled them apart, splitting the skull.

Red kicked the body into a crowd of marines, knocking them back.

Red rotated and casually sliced downwards, but a staff of some kind clashed against his swords, and a loud jangle rang out from hoops at the end of the staff.

"Rear-Admiral Takahiro!" The marines cried out.

Red looked to the owner of the staff, and saw a thin man with large hooped earrings. The man, who he guessed was the Rear-Admiral, didn't take any breath and moved his staff sideways. Red blocked it with his sword, but the material was really hard, and his swords made nothing but a scratch. Takahiro pulled the staff back, before thrusting it at Red's stomach. Red blocked it with one sword, and sliced at Takahiro's arm. Takahiro pulled his arm back and stopped the sword slash with his staff, before throwing it high in the air.

Distracted, Red followed its movement upwards when Takahiro suddenly clapped his hands against Red's ears.

A loud ringing sound filled Red's head, and he let out a pained gasp, pulling away and shaking his head, the ringing quickly clearing.

Takahiro looked at Red with a slightly amused look. "I guess the rumours that you can heal are not just rumours."

Red didn't reply, and stabbed forward at Takahiro. Takahiro suddenly grabbed the side expertly so he wasn't cut, and clicked two fingers.

A deep resounding sound filled Red's ears, before he watched as his sword cracked, and then shatter into millions of tiny shards. Red's eyes widened as one of his swords were destroyed, but he quickly used the other to slash at Takahiro's chest. Takahiro clapped both palms together on the sword, and once more, it shattered into glittering pieces.

'_Justice is going to kill me...'_ Red thought to himself, before he thrust forward with the hilt of his sword, which still had the remnants of its diamond on it.

Takahiro hadn't been able to get his hands down in time, and he coughed up blood as the diamond shards stabbed into his chest. In a last attempt, Takahiro smashed both fists against Red's ears, which promptly exploded with blood. Takahiro fell down as Red stumbled backwards; shaking his head wildly as his hearing was lost.

As he healed his broken eardrums, he saw many more Marines running at him.

**LINE BREAK **

Tromso, in his mindless state, which was only filled with the image of Attacura dying, was completely decimating the marines. His teeth easily ripped their flesh from their bones, and he had enough physical force to knock the marines back. They were surprised that such a small figure had so much power, but Tromso leapt from marine to marine and ripped at their throats.

Despite trying to push them off or trying to knock them off with the hilt of their swords, Tromso always dodged and took care of them.

The Marines were started to mass together, and all of a sudden, a giant mass surged forward. Tromso ripped off the blind fold he had brought on the island, and his eyes burst with light, blinding the first line of marines, who stumbled over themselves and caused the whole group to fall over.

Filled with bloodlust, Tromso dived into the askew pile of marines and started ripping at their limbs; sometimes using such physical force he ripped their very limbs from their body.

Tromso turned at the sound of wings, and a small humanoid figure which appeared to be half bat half human soared down. Rear Admiral Takuya swooped down upon the fishman. Tromso ducked, and avoiding the soaring Rear Admiral, before his sight fixed on her. He stood still, licking his lips in anticipation as Takuya turned in the air and swooped towards him again. Tromso ducked, then shot up and just managed to grab Takuya's leg.

Takuya looked in surprise; she hadn't expected Tromso to jump. Tromso clung onto her leg, and bit into it hard. Blood dripped through the air and Takuya screamed in pain. She was a Rear-Admiral, and she was getting beaten this easily? Takuya suddenly changed her form so she was full bat, and allowed Tromso to fall. But, Tromso whipped his hand through the air and grabbed the Rear Admiral with his hand. Tromso curved into a ball, but kept his hand out with the bat under it. He slammed against the ground, which burst up in mud and dust.

When it cleared, Takuya was back down on the floor, clearly unconscious. Tromso stalked over to her, and when her eyes flitted open, he roared with feral rage, grabbed her head and bit into her neck. Blood surged over his face in a torrent, and the skin ripped and tendons snapped. Finally, with a loud cracking snap, the spine broke. Tromso stumbled back, looking at the decapitated head in his hands, before throwing it to the side and proceeding to charge back into the marines.

Hikari hummed to herself, her eyes closed, and imagined herself on the beach, the sand making beautiful circles around her feet. She spun and danced her way between marine's grasps and slices, and replied by attacking them with her bladed tonfa, or Sappha.

Hikari spun on one foot and kicked a marine straight in the jaw, before kicking downwards and slamming her foot straight on top of a marine's head. Hikari bent fluidly backwards so her hair brushed the floor, and with two hard thrusts, sent the Sappha through the jaws of two marines. She pulled the weapons out, before jumping up and flipping in the air, and stabbing her sappha into the top of two marine's head, who almost immediately collapsed.

Despite the situation, the marines were in awe at the beauty that cut them down easily, but they knew they couldn't be distracted. Hikari jumped in the air and back flipped gracefully, before muttering: "Dance of the Swallows" she landed carefully, and looked around. The marines charged forward, when they gasped and collapsed over, blood spewing from their necks.

A loud squawk caught Hikari's attention, and she opened her eyes to find some kind of creature flying at her. It looked prehistoric, with wings and claws.

Rear Admiral Kenta, with his Pterodactyl fruit, grabbed Hikari's shoulders and lifted the newly recruited entertainer in the air.

Hikari let out a gasp and struggled, before suddenly becoming slack. Kenta looked down when he was kicked in the jaw. The pterodactyl's head snapped upwards and Hikari flipped upwards, before landing with her feet around Kenta's neck.

"You better surrender!" Kenta exclaimed, trying to distract her.

"No way. I've found a good place to be." Hikari said, before twisting sharply and hung head down to the floor. The pterodactyl turned back to Kenta, whose neck had been broken, and started falling to the floor. Hikari quickly got to his back and pushed off the Rear Admiral and landed back into the mass of marines, who charged at her again.

**LINE BREAK **

The only non-member of Dragon Claw had reluctantly found himself fighting. Ritsu had tried running to the dock, where Dana was waiting below sea level, and just as he got to the edge the marines had dragged him back. Now, his scythe was snapping through the air quickly, slicing marines down left and right.

Ritsu flicked the blood off, and sliced it upwards, splitting a marine's skull, before swinging around and beheading a number of unfortunate marines. Ritsu pulled some kind of chain from his pocket, and clipped it to the Scythe. He cleared a space, before rotating, grabbing the chain securely, and letting the scythe go. The momentum dragged the scythe in a wide circle, cutting entire groups of marines down. Ritsu pulled back the scythe, and jumped up to catch it.

It was hard for Ritsu to concentrate, with so many marines, but he found it as a challenge, rather than a hindrance. Ritsu smiled to himself before slashing downwards, embedded a deep gouge in the earth.

"Left." Ritsu muttered, ducking under a marine attacking left and slicing his arm off. "Right" Ritsu swung around and promptly cut the throat of the marine open. "Two from behind." Ritsu ducked, letting the two swords swing through the air where his head was, and placed his hands on the floor and kicked the two marines in the jaw with each foot. The marines fell backwards as Ritsu got on his feet. "One above." Ritsu rolled to the left as the marine landed, his sword hitting the floor, and Ritsu swung his scythe so hard it cut straight through the marines legs. He screamed and fell to the floor, but was quickly silenced when Ritsu cut through his chest. "One walking calmly?"

Ritsu turned behind him, and heard mutterings of "Rear Admiral Ryouta." Ritsu saw that the marines had split, allowing an intelligent looking man with glasses to walk forward. Ritsu's eyes widened in surprise to see the only thing the man was holding was an apple, which he bit into.

"Another member of Dragon Claw?" Ryouta said to himself, swallowing the apple. "What is that, four new members?"

"I'm not a member of Dragon Claw!" Ritsu said, figuring he'd be able to get out of this by talking. "I was just caught in an unfortu-"

"Silence!" Ryouta said, and wrote something in the air. Ritsu saw the word silence glowing in the air, before it hit him in the face.

Ritsu exclaimed in pain, or he would have, had any sound come out of his throat. Ritsu tried talking, but he couldn't make any sense of the noise.

Ryouta walked forward, but hopped back as the blade came dangerously close to his face. He wrote something else in the air with his finger, and the words: Don't Move, hit Ritsu in the chest.

Ritsu felt as if clamps had sealed every part of his body, and he couldn't move at all. Ryouta approached, and took a sword from the marine next to him. Ryouta prepared to stab forward when a loud roar punctuated the immediate area.

Ryouta looked up in surprise and jumped out of the way just as Dana smashed her head to the ground. The Sea King roared again, and crushed a group of marines with her teeth, blood exploding against the ground. Dana turned, and the word: Cut, suddenly went straight through her mouth.

Ritsu watched with a dawning fear, and if he could he would have shouted in rage as Dana's top half of her head was detached from the rest. Blood splashed against the floor, and the thump sounded as Dana's body hit the ground. Ritsu's eyes grew in anger.

Ryouta approached him again. "That was a nuisance." Ryouta raised his finger, but suddenly a loud shout of rage drew his attention to Ritsu, who was running towards him. "Wha-" Ritsu face was suddenly smashed by Ritsu's fist. The Rear-Admiral fell to the ground, and Ritsu pushed Ryouta to his front, before grabbing his chain and hooking it around Ryouta's neck. Ritsu stepped on Ryouta's back, and pulled back hard so that the chain was strangling the Rear Admiral.

After a bit of spluttering, Ryouta went silent. Ritsu dropped him, and looked around the shocked marines, who had started to gather round him again. Ritsu saw his scythe further away, and decided he'd use the chains for the time being, before running at the marines.

**LINE BREAK **

The blur sped through the marines, cutting them down quickly and efficiently so they didn't even need to take a breath. Gouki stopped slightly, and flicked his hair out of his eyes, before he zoomed forward and cut through groups of marines. Gouki stopped once again, and decided he'd have some fun without using his devil fruit in terms of running away.

He slashed his sword down fast, and the blade of wind cut through the marines. Gouki snapped around and impaled a marine in the stomach, before slicing outwards and cutting diagonally through a marines face.

A sudden roar was heard, and Gouki jumped out of the way, as something on fire lurched past him.

Rear-Admiral Daisuke growled and turned his head towards Gouki, who raised his eyebrows.

"I wonder what sort of fruit that is..." Gouki asked himself, referencing to Daisuke's large-ish form, red skin, horns curling from his head, and the fire around him. "Some kind of demon?"

Daisuke roared and charged forward again. Gouki dived to the side to avoid it, but Daisuke stuck out his hand, and winded the member of Dragon Claw. Gouki hit the ground, but righted himself, and positioned Kazefuchi in front of him. Daisuke suddenly breathed outwards, and flames licked towards Gouki. Gouki swung his sword fast down, so that the wind put out the flames.

"I'll end this fast..." Gouki muttered to himself, before he sped by Daisuke's back and cut the back of his knee caps. The fiery demon fell onto his knees, and Gouki jumped up, before embedding his sword straight in the neck of Daisuke. A gurgle followed, before he slumped forward, blood pouring from his neck.

Gouki smiled, before a sudden flash of light filled his vision and a foot slammed itself into his face. Gouki was thrown backwards, where he landed hard on his back. He spat out blood and stood up, before staring at shock at the person in front of him.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Fuckin' getting paid, that's what. Now fuckin' bring it!"

**LINE BREAK **

Hermy was using his smaller stature to his advantage, and was breaking knee caps. The marines didn't know what to do with the cyborg. Hermy grabbed a marine's leg and swung him sideways into a group of his friends, before letting go and pointing his hand at another group. A slot opened on his palm, and fire shot out of his hand, burning the front layer of marines.

'_Guess those additions Jenny gave me with those dials before we reached here really work'_ Hermy thought, before stopping the fire and twisting his wrist 90 degrees. Instead of fire, this time a powerful gust of wind shot forward and opened a large area as the marines were blown back and fell backwards. Hermy grinned to himself, before deciding to fire a net into a group of the marines.

In the confusement of the net, they didn't realise it was detracting before it was too late. A number of marines were cut into pieces as the net contracted more and more, until it was so small. Body parts were littered around, and blood soaked everywhere.

Hermy drove his elbows back and connecting with two marines stomachs who were attempting to attack him from behind. Hermy turned and clenched his fists, one blade emerging from both wrists. He thrust them straight into the stomachs of the marines, who coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

The sound of hooves drew Hermy's attention behind him where an axe suddenly smashed straight into his chest with such force his was lifted up into the air. Hermy felt himself falling, and he landed on something furry. He picked himself up, and almost shouted in surprise. He was atop of a horses back, but instead of a horse's head, was the torso, arms and head of a human, with shaggy hair.

Rear-Admiral Kazuki reared up and dropped Hermy to the floor. Hermy fell onto his back, and the centaur smashed it's hoof into Hermy's chest. Hermy struggled to lift the powerful limb, but was unable to. Kazuki swung his battle axe down at Hermy's head, but Hermy caught it with another twist of his wrist. Hermy smiled, and let the impact dial go. Kazuki was thrown back, and his hooves scampered against the ground, before he corrected himself.

Hermy pointed his opposite hand than the dials at Kazuki, and let it start charging, at exactly the same moment Kazuki started to gallop forward. Kazuki slashed at Hermy with his battle axe, at the same time as Hermy released his laser. The laser smashed through the axe and hit Kazuki straight in the heart. Kazuki slipped on the ground and smashed into it, dead before he hit the floor.

Hermy shook his arm, which started twitching, and looked at the marines, which were notably thinned than before.

**LINE BREAK **

Attacura was making a much different way of fighting than the rest of Dragon Claw. The large fishman charged forward and knocked marines every which way, not caring about the swords clashing off his skin. Eventually, with his large strides Attacura reached the edge of the water. He jumped and dived into the water with a splash.

Immediately at home, Attacura kicked forward towards the first ship. He measured up to the middle of the ship's bottom, before slowing going down deep. Finally, Attacura shot up like a bullet, further and further through the water, until he smashed straight through the marine's vessel. He went through a number of layers, before he was in the air. Attacura looked down at the marines looking up at him, and raised his fists. When he landed on deck he smashed it with his fists, causing a large vibration to shake the ship.

Attacura swiped his hand, knocking a number of waiting marines off, before grabbing the mast with both hands. Attacura let of a deep roar, and a loud cracking sound filled the air. The mast completely broke away from the ship, and Attacura swung it around, before smashing it downwards like a bat straight on the front of the ship, smashing it to tiny little splinters. Attacura dived back in the water and took down two more ships in a similar fashion.

On the fourth ship, Attacura decided to take out more marines. He got in front of it on dry ground, and after clearing a way grabbed the bottom of the ship, and then let out an unearthly roar, even louder and more ferocious than the previous one.

The marines stopped and stared in horror, as the 30 foot Attacura actually lifted the ship from the water. The unfortunate marines on the ship scrambled for a hold, but most fell with a splat on the floor. Attacura turned around slowly, and everyone could clearly see the muscles straining, his neck taught. Attacura then let off a final roar, and jumped in the air, before actually throwing the ship at the mass of marines.

Despite trying to run away, the marines couldn't dodge the ship which crashed into the ground with an almighty smash. Wood, metal, and rope flew through the air as many marines were crushed into a bloody pulp. After the noise settled down, Attacura breathed heavily, his pupils dilated.

"Way to overdo it..."

Attacura looked to see Red smiling up at him, and when he looked around he saw other members of Dragon Claw making their way to them.

"That was awesome Attacura!" Tromso shouted gleefully, now back to his unenraged state. Attacura chuckled, and shrugged modestly.

"I did not even know I could do that."

"So." Red started, looking at the members of his crew. "We beat a crazy amount of marines, and I think we'll be able to take down the rest."

As Red said, there were many Marines dead and down. But still, a large amount of marines remained, only much more scattered than before. Some were helping the injured, some others were shell shocked, and others were angry at the pirates.

"Hey..." Jenny started. "Where is Gouki, Ferina, Eden, and Diego?" she questioned.

Red went to say something, when a loud shriek caught his attention. He whipped around to see the marines were carrying a cage, and in the cage was Ferina. "FERINA!" He bellowed, but a sudden wind drew past him.

The members of Dragon Claw stared in shock as a man appeared, holding up a bloody and beaten Gouki. The man grinned viciously, before throwing Gouki hard to the ground.

"No way..." Jenny muttered, before rushing over at Gouki. "Gouki! Hey, hey, come on, stop joking around."

"He won't fuckin' answer you." The man said, adjusting his sun glasses.

Jenny looked at him with realization, and her face dawned into one of fear, and she immediately crawled backwards.

"Jenny..." Red said lowly, very serious. He had to get Ferina, but also make sure Gouki was okay. "Who is this man?"

"H-h-he is one of the only people that c-can beat Gouki... in a fight at full power..." Jenny stuttered, pale and shaking. "He is arguably the strongest Shichibukai, Toshiro Fudo!"

"Shichibukai, huh?" Red said, and without turning he addressed Attacura, Tromso and Hermy. "You three, go after Ferina. Hikari, Jenny and I will take care of this 'Fudo.'"

The two fishmen and cyborg nodded, and started to run but stopped in shock when Fudo appeared in front of them.

The red haired Shichibukai grinned wildly. "You better not try anything you little shits. You cannot beat me, you get me?"

"What the..." Red asked himself. It seemed as if in a flash, Fudo was here, and then... there... "It's no use!" Jenny exclaimed. "You can't beat Fudo, he is a light man! That's why he could beat Gouki, who can't go the speed of light!"

Red gritted his teeth, feeling utterly useless. '_If Talon were here... he'd know what to do..." _

"Nice to make your goddamn acquaintance." Fudo snarled. "Now, I'm getting paid a lot for this, so either way, you are coming with me. Do you want to do it peacefully, or do you want me to beat the fuckin' crap outta you?"

"ICE TIME!"

Fudo suddenly got encased by ice which slid across the floor, and Dragon Claw turned to see Diego and Eden heading a large group of cheering people.

"Hey there!" Diego shouted. "Eden and I decided to go and get some reinforcements!" Diego grinned, before his grin faltered and he stared as a light lit on under the ice he made, and Fudo stepped out of it.

"Ice is so fuckin' easy to get out of." Fudo said. "But you've made your choice."

Red turned towards Attacura, Hermy, and Tromso. "Don't just stand there! Get Ferina now!"

Attacura nodded, and scooped up the two children so he could go faster. But a gleam of light appeared in the large fishmans face. Fudo seemed to rotate slowly in the air, his foot glowing, before in a flash his foot made contact with Attacura's face. Attacura was thrown backwards, and Fudo flipped in the air, his whole body glowing. He shot downwards like a bullet and kicked Attacura full in the front of the face. Attacura tilted backwards, his eyes already rolling in the back of his head. Fudo stepped on the fishmans stomach, raised his foot, and thrust it down at the speed of light.

Attacura was smashed hard into the ground in a giant crater, with Fudo standing on him.

"Attacura!" Tromso shouted, and he had already turned into his rage. The smaller fishman ran forward, but a leg suddenly appeared in front of him. Fudo smashed his leg straight into Tromso's face, knocking the boy out and making him crash against the floor.

Red breathed hard, and ran at Fudo. "Hermy! Get back here!"

Hermy nodded and turned to run towards Red, but Fudo appeared in front of him and spun his leg around. Fudo's foot met Hermy's chest and Hermy was propelled with so much force he smashed through one of the ships at the edge of the water.

Red rubbed a hand through his head, and clenched his fists.

"Let's get him!" Diego cried out, and led the group of pirates and towns members at the Shichibukai.

"Light..." Fudo pointed his hand at the oncoming horde of pirates, having appeared straight in front of Diego. "Tunnel!"

A large cylinder of light shot from Fudo's palm and completely decimated the so called 'reinforcements' in one go.

"Diego!" Red shouted, but he saw Diego form next to him.

"Hey hey Captain, I'm a logia, remember." Diego said, grinning, when Fudo suddenly appeared in front of him, his fist slowly making its way towards him. Diego's eyes widened when at the speed of the light Fudo's fist was driven straight into his face. Instead of forming into ice, Diego was smashed backwards into the floor and created a huge crater, unconscious.

"Haki is a fuckin' wonderful thing." Fudo muttered, before he suddenly flickered as Eden kicked at his head, but the foot went straight through him.

Eden cursed and flipped backwards. "Work with me guys, at least for now!" Eden suddenly split into all five of her clones, and all of them ran at Fudo, but he had already disappeared. Fudo smashed two clones in the face with his fists, making them fly backwards, before spinning around with his foot and taking care of another at the speed of light. Eden drew the final clone back in, but suddenly found Fudo bent under her.

Eden's mouth widened for a moment before Fudo smashed his foot into her chin at the speed of light, causing Dragon Claw's cook to be thrown backwards fast.

Red looked at Hikari and Jenny. "C-Come on guys... we can beat him..." he even heard his voice of doubt and hated himself for it.

"We can't!" Jenny exclaimed, bending down next to Gouki. "He beat Gouki! We can't possibly-"

"No, you fuckin' can't."

Jenny's eyes widened as she saw the flash of light in front of her, before she was kicked at the speed of light. Jenny flew in between Hikari and Red and smashed hard against the floor.

Fudo slowly walked towards Hikari and Red. "Two more to go." Fudo grinned. "So, care to tell me where your shithead of a Captain is?"

"That's none of your business!" Red spat.

"Too fuckin' bad." Fudo suddenly appeared behind Hikari, and before the dancer could even more, kicked her in the back of the head so fast even watching it directly Red missed it.

Red breathed more heavily, and looked around the battlefield. He saw marines already gathering around his unconscious crew's forms and hand-cuffing them. "Talon..." Red muttered to himself.

"Y'know what..." Fudo suddenly appeared in front of Red. "I'm gonna get fuckin' paid if I get the majority of people in. Say, you can leave that shit crew with me, and go into hiding. I'll say you died. What do you say?"

In answer Red spat on Fudo's face.

Fudo's face scrunched in anger, and he gave the final kick to Red and Dragon Claw as a whole. Despite being able to heal, Red could still go unconscious.

Fudo clapped his hands together, before looking at a marine. "Look, shithead, I'm gonna go. Get me the money, and then take them to Alcatraz. That idiot Minka told me to tell ya."

Fudo disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the marines to cuff Red and drag him to one of the remaining ships along with his crew.

It was at this time, that all hope for Dragon Claw was lost.

.

**(At least for now ;)**

**The sequel, One Piece New Nakama: New Dreams, will be starting a week from now! It will be FROM this story that a lot of the submitted characters will be coming. Plus, I got some GOOD storylines coming up...**

**Hoped the final chapter worked, hope that you all liked it, and indeed the whole story, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! **

**And finally, Adios Amigo's, and tune in next week for the debut of OPNN: New Dreams! **


End file.
